


Пуля

by Vitamin_i_ko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yunho - Fandom, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), Kim Junsu - Fandom, Shim Changmin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Slash, POV, Гонки, Мотокросс, Мотоциклы, Слэш (яой), Учебные заведения, драма, первый раз, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 173,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/pseuds/Vitamin_i_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть два мотогонщика с равной силой. Они соперники. Соревнуются они скорее не за право обладать кубком, сколько по собственной привычке и мановению лидерской натуры. Есть закрытая школа-интернат для богатеньких деток. И переведенный новенький. Красавчик. С не самым сладким и до жути раздражающим характером. Еще одна головная боль. Правда, примешалась теперь и сердечная, ведь новенький не горит желанием отвечать взаимностью.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Этот ФФ перезалит с КФ в первородном своем виде. Т.е. ошибки начинающего автора присутствуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Трейлер к фф от Talia Neith:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-txMkiVA0f8  
> Спасибо, дорогая!!! Няяя~~~ Красота ~~~ ฅ'ω'ฅ

**[Трейлер к фанфику "Пуля" от Talia Neith](https://youtu.be/-txMkiVA0f8) **

 

**Ким Джеджун**

**Чон Юнхо**

**Шим Чанмин**

**Ким Джунсу**

 

 

**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Не ожидал от себя такого, но… Он врезался в меня, словно атом, образуя электрический разряд, будто пуля пробила броню и добралась до самого сердца! Этот парень… он — нечто!  
  
Я с ребятами играл в волейбол на пляже, пропустил подачу и отправился за мячом. Этот пацанчик вылетел на меня неизвестно откуда, врезаясь со всей дури! Я бы, может, и выругался, но отец был рядом. А парнишка весь такой суетной:  
  
— Извините! — кланяется. — Извините! — ещё раз кланяется и глаза прячет.  
  
Я только было рот открыл, но он уже метнулся дальше, не обращая на меня никакого внимания.   
Худой. Я бы сказал неприлично худой. Хорошо, что на нем футболка, иначе, боюсь, увидел бы я неприглядную картину кожи, натянутой на кости. Лицо разглядеть не удалось, но его укладка… с волосами до плеч его лицо словно кукольное. Какое-то не мужское, больше на девчачье смахивает.  
  
Это столкновение не давало мне спать. Не потому, что плечо ныло, а просто перед глазами всю ночь был он. Я никогда не думал, что пацан когда-либо меня заинтересует. Это просто аут! Я как-то по части барышень, но этот тип… Какого черта он такой симпатичный?!  
  
ДжунСу, похоже, тоже не спал всю ночь, но по другой причине: его девушка ему концерты по телефону устраивала. Вот же ж ревнивая сучка! Жалко даже его. Брат, не выспавшись, зевнул и предложил спуститься в кафе. Родители решали свои вопросы, и мы остались предоставлены сами себе, поэтому я согласился.  
Да я ДжунСу готов был благодарить за это! Перед моими глазами открылась весьма милая картина: в зале для бильярда я увидел знакомую худую фигуру. Оказалось, мы в одной гостинице живем. Хотя, о чем я? Пляж-то, на котором мы столкнулись, арендован этим отелем!  
  
Парень недовольно вертел в руке мел, а другой парнишка около него умело катал шары по столу. Нет, они не спорили, но моей пассии явно не нравится бильярд. Тогда, что он там делает?  
  
— Ты идешь? — недовольно позвал меня ДжунСу, отвлекая от разглядываний. — Я уже заказ сделал. Пф, кто в такую рань в бильярд играет? — фыркнул он, проследив за моим взглядом.  
  
— Да вот и я о том же, — протянул я задумчиво, все ещё не решаясь отвести взгляд. Этот парень словно магнит. Я даже девушек с таким красивым лицом никогда не видел. А его взгляд. Откуда в нем столько печали?  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
— Нам с матерью нужно уехать в США. Это касается нашей компании. Поскольку это на длительный срок, вам, парни, придется перевестись в частную закрытую школу, — за ужином голос отца прозвучал настолько обыденно, что даже обидно стало.  
  
— Папа, а разве мы не можем остаться?! — кричит почти пискляво ЧанМин. Да, у него тут любовь только наклевывается, а его берут и вырывают из лап Амура. — Мне уже пятнадцать! А ДжеДжуну вообще семнадцать! Мы взрослые! Вполне самостоятельные! Отец, я не хочу уезжать! Тем более в интернат!  
  
— Это высшая школа дипломатии! — взорвался отец. — Так как вы оба наследники перспективной компании, то вам полезно будет окончить такую школу! Это лучшее образование, которое кто-либо может себе позволить!  
  
И не поспоришь… Но что делать, когда не интересен бизнес?!  
  
— Почему ты молчишь? Тебя тоже в ссылку отправляют! — пищит ЧанМин, пиная меня ногой под столом.  
  
— Жуй молча.  
  
Если мне не нравится перспектива управления компанией, то мой брат вполне способный малый. Стоит поехать, хотя бы ради него. Вдруг у ЧанМина получится?  
  
— Ненавижу, — шипит он, метая в меня молнии. Уж извини, братишка, но для тебя это действительно хорошая возможность.  
  
— Все документы о переводе уже готовы, — признался отец, отправляя очередную порцию салата себе в рот.  
  
Господи, папа! Почему ты так жесток с нами?! Ну нельзя же травмировать психику, таким спокойным голосом сообщая о таких важных вещах!  
  
— Мальчики, не расстраивайтесь, — наконец, заговорила мама. — Это очень хорошая школа. Новый коллектив, новые связи и новые возможности. Любви, конечно, я вам не обещаю, потому что это мужская школа. Но так даже лучше - от учебы вас ничего отвлекать не будет.  
  
ЧанМин только шумно выдохнул, не в силах найти аргументы. Да, заменить девушку новым знакомством у него не выйдет. Сочувствую.  
  
— Мама, это удар для нашего малыша, — выдохнул я. — Там женская школа неподалеку есть?   
  
— Не паясничайте! — отец ударил кулаком по столу. — Рано вам ещё под юбки заглядывать!  
  
— Слышал, Мин? Рано.  
  
Боже, да этот мелкий чертенок меня убить готов одним только взглядом. Сейчас пар из ушей пойдет.  
  
— А тебя и устраивает, я посмотрю! — процедил он. — Тебя же юбки не интересуют! Гомик фигов!  
  
— Ну-ка молчать! — взревел отец. — Марш по комнатам! И подумайте над своим поведением!  
  
ЧанМин подорвался первым. Он вылетел из столовой в мгновение ока. Я же покидать общество родителей не спешил.  
  
— У меня чемпионат по мототриалу на этой неделе, — признался я. — Если ты меня отпустишь на гонки, то я поеду с ЧанМином в эту школу. Если начнешь говорить о том, что это опасный вид спорта, то я не обещаю, что когда-либо стану твоей гордостью, отец. Хотя бы один раз ты можешь добровольно отпустить меня на мотогонки? Чтобы мне не приходилось сбегать через окно?  
  
— Ты мне такое заявляешь перед началом учебного года?! — он снова кричит. Извечная больная тема. — А если ты покалечишь себя?! Что тогда?!  
  
— Я уже восемь лет занимаюсь мотокроссом.  
  
— Мне хватило того, что ты полгода ходить не мог! Тебя жизнь ничему так и не научила?! — отец продолжает гнуть свою линию. Мне его никогда не переубедить. Что ж, я хотя бы попробовал.  
  
— Я понял, — ком так и застрял в горле от обиды. Да, я без ума от экстрима. Считай, адреналиновый наркоман. Но у меня же, и правда, получается!  
  
— ДжеДжун, я каждый раз места себе не нахожу, как только ты садишься на мотоцикл, — мама как всегда нежна. Она всегда к нам с братом ласково обращается. Но больший авторитет все же отец. — Ты можешь остепениться?  
  
— Это не бунт, мама. Это мой образ жизни. К вам хоть раз жалобы со школы поступали? Нет. А все потому, что я спокоен и не нарываюсь. Гонки — это то место, где я могу выпустить пар. Отец, я тебе обещаю: я не создам проблем в новой школе, если ты позволишь мне поехать на чемпионат.  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
ДжунСу, чертяка, свою подружку привел. Какого черта?  
  
— Эй, зачем ей тут быть? А если авария? Ты головой думаешь?   
  
— Ну, она очень просилась, — замялся брат.  
  
— В таком случае, ДжунСу, надо было места бронировать на трибунах! Здесь защиты никакой нет!   
  
Он, правда, не соображает?! Стоять вдоль трассы способны только недоумки! Я уже сколько раз видел, как мотоциклы заносит прямо на болельщиков!  
  
— Брат, победи их всех, ладно? — он хлопает меня по плечу. Игнорит. Ну, идиот. — Я в тебя верю!  
  
— Да уж, — ничего не остается, кроме как выдохнуть. Этого олуха ничего не способно переубедить, даже если ему руки с ногами поотрывает.  
  
Гонщиков весьма и весьма. Похоже, сегодня будет жарко. Удивительно, что я пересекался с ними всеми. Значит, победить будет легко. Стоп! А это кто? Парень в белой куртке с зеленым орнаментом мне совершенно не знаком.  
Новенький? Хм. Интересно, он на замене или реально новый гонщик в моей весовой категории? Лица его не рассмотреть сквозь бандану, натянутую на нос. Да, пыли сегодня много. И он очень внимательно слушает тренера. Мне бы его выдержку. Надо бы присмотреться к парню.  
  
Как и ожидалось, рулят все максимально ловко. Но меня им не обогнать. Ха! Ещё бы! Пусть знают наших! Я только то и делаю, что поддаю газу, как только кто-то осмеливается поравняться со мной. Это они ещё не знают способностей моего моцика!   
Ох, черт! Этот тип в бело-зеленой куртке взялся откуда не возьмись и пулей вылетел вперед! Офигеть! Какой ловкач! И трюки все чисто исполняет! Ох, черт! Он меня на три балла уже наверняка обогнал! Черт-черт-черт! Чертов миллиметр! Всего на миллиметр его колесо впереди моего, а финишную прямую мы уже преодолели! Гадство!   
Я этого так не оставлю! В следующий раз я порву его как Тузик грелку! Черт! Надо с ним поговорить, познакомиться, что ли, для приличия.  
  
— Ты откуда здесь взялся? — И ведь умнее ничего придумать не смог!  
  
— Расстроен тем, что тебя обошли о, великий король байка? — его бархатный надменный голос так и врезался в сознание.  
  
— Ты мне все планы обломал, — согласно киваю.  
  
Он выскользнул из шлема, все ещё оставаясь в бандане поверх лица. В его глазах чертята. Но в этих омутах можно утонуть. Шок. Я никогда на парней не заглядывался. Со мной что-то не то творится! Сначала тот мальчишка на курорте. После того бильярда я его больше ни разу так и не увидел. А теперь — этот черт! Но глаза, и правда, шикарные.  
  
— Уж извини, — звонко хохочет он. — Боюсь, тебе больше не придется их строить.  
  
— Мне нужен реванш, — так бы и вмазал ему, чтоб не насмехался надо мной!  
  
— Через неделю, устроит? — почему он так легко согласился? Так уверен в себе? Что же это за тип такой?! — Или тебе больше времени для тренировок нужно выделить?  
  
— Устроит.  
  
Черт! Вот это поражение! Хиро. На его куртке написано «Хиро».

 


	2. Chapter 2

**POV ДжеДжун**

 

— Папа, а мы далеко едем? — стрелой пронзила меня мысль, после того, как отец проехал уже вторую черту города. В облаках витать как-то перехотелось. У меня же гонка назначена на этой неделе! — Папа, куда мы едем?! — местность совершенно неизвестная. Мы в сторону запада еще не колесили машиной. Какая хоть транспортная развязка там?

— Мы едем в ЧхаНам Дом, — ответил отец, проезжая через очередной указатель с перечеркнутым названием города.

— Мог бы и почитать брошюру на досуге, — фыркнул ЧанМин, протягивая мне красочную бумажку. — Я же говорю: ссылка. ССЫЛКА.

Апатичный настрой брата меня не радует. Совершенно не радует. Стоп! Как он услышал наш разговор? Он же музыку слушает. Я выдернул наушник из его уха.

— Ауч! — вскинулся он, нервно стуча меня в плечо кулаком.

Так и знал. Мелкий мошенник! Тихо. В наушниках тихо. Я рванул за провод. Надо же! Он даже для виду наушники никуда не подключил. ЧанМину очень не нравится то, что я штекер в руках верчу. Кстати, о штекере… здесь царапина на оголенном проводе.

— Это что, мои старые наушники?! — помню, как искал их сутки напролет. В итоге, новые себе купил. От мамы, правда, досталось за растранжиривание денег по пустякам.

— Ты все равно себе другие купил! — возмутился ЧанМин. — Какая разница?! Эти бесхозными остались!

— Ты их нагло спер у меня! — не думал, что я умею пищать. Но выходка ЧанМина меня огорчает.

— Так, ну-ка тихо там! — отец гневно поглядывает на нас в зеркало заднего вида.

— Я их не воровал, — брат волчонком смотрит на меня, игнорируя приказ отца. — Я взял послушать плеер. А когда пришел тебе вернуть, то ты уже в новых сидел.

— А ты разрешения спрашивал, чтобы взять их на время?!

— Тебя дома не было. Ты на тренировку ушел, — с какой-то детской обидой в голосе протянул ЧанМин.

Ну, шиздец! Аргументы, блин! Мобильник для чего существует?! Ох, не нравится мне эта поездка. Не нравится! С младшим теперь воевать мне одному придется. Ведь некому его осаждать будет, кроме меня! Почитать, что ли?  
«ЧхаНам Дом. Элитный учебный комплекс с высоким уровнем преподавания…» да, ну! Бред!

— Не швыряйся! — процедил ЧанМин, отряхиваясь от листовки, ударившей ему по уху.

— Прости, — но смеха я так и не смог сдержать. У маленькой язвочки такая рожица забавная получилась от недовольства. Одно умиление просто!

 

**POV ЮнХо**

Снова этот лагерь. Школа - будто тюремная зона. Надеюсь, в этом году столько скуки не будет. Первоклашек, смотрю, валом привалило. Вот и развлечение найдется. Шофер отца уже отогнал машину, высадив нас на главной площадке школы! Что это за родители такие?! Слуг отправляют в школу, вместо того чтобы лично счастья пожелать и успехов?! ДжунСу всю дорогу какие-то смс строчит! Даже сейчас не отрывается от экрана. Черт! Бесит!

— Эй! — орет он на меня, когда я выхватил из его руки мобильник.

— Кончай дурью маяться! Казанова, блин! Посмотри, какая тоска вокруг! Ты слова отцу поперек не сказал, когда он снова нас сюда отправил. Думаешь, у тебя есть право развлекаться после того, как меня сюда впихнули с тобой за компанию?!

— Нас сюда впихнули «снова» после твоих проделок, между прочим! — шипит на меня брат, отбирая телефон обратно. — На тебя жалобы пачками сыпятся! А я расхлебываю вместе с тобой! Это я обижаться должен!

— О!

Что я вижу! Это точно не сон?! Ущипните меня! Из внедорожника вышли четверо: мужчина, женщина и два парня.  
Мать моя честная! Тот самый! Тот самый парнишка с курорта!!! Боже, я готов танцевать ламбаду прямо здесь и сейчас!!! Вот так счастье привалило!!! Этот тип мне каждую ночь снится! Каждую ночь уходит от меня тем же торопливым шагом, что и на пляже. Каждую ночь я вижу тот его печальный взгляд из бильярдной. Теперь не отвертится! Будет по полной отвечать за все недоспанные ночи!

— Ты чего как идиот лыбу тянешь?! — ДжунСу потрепал меня за плечо.

— Ничего, пойдем в общагу, — скидываю его руку, а глаз не могу оторвать от куколки, поправляющей волосы от ветра. Тот малый, что рядом, похоже, брат красавчика.

— Не тормози, ЮнХо! — ДжунСу тянет меня за руку. — Сам же сказал, идем!

Боже, как спать теперь по ночам? Как спать?! Сердце колотится так, словно выскочить собирается. Что со мной? Неужели из-за него? Еще разочек взглянуть. Еще одним глазочком. Боже, какая у него улыбка! Нет, нет! Не надо рукой ее закрывать! Какая красота… Боже…

Какая-то сила потянула меня на себя. ДжунСу, зараза, волочет меня за шиворот в сторону общаги. Не при парнях же! Черт! Скидываю руку брата.

— Юно, Юно! — бросается на меня заядлый кореш Ючон. — Йа! Снова с нами! Я думал, тебя отчислили!

— Восстановили, — сквозь зубы цедит ДжунСу.

— Че, правда?! — Ючон сначала опешил от такой заявочки. И теперь дико ржет.

— Фонтан притуши, — я жестом попросил его ржать потише. Ненавижу, когда он регочет с меня! Бесит!

Черт! Смех ЮЧона привлек внимание красавчика. Какой же долгий и внимательный взгляд. С таким прищуром, как будто рентгеном сканирует! Я под ним прямо сейчас испариться могу. И почему он посмотрел на меня именно в этот момент?! Черт!

— Ты куда? — кричит вдогонку ДжунСу, а ноги меня уже несут навстречу этому чуду.

— Новенький? — к чему церемонии с приветствиями? Его глазки слегка распахнулись. А затем снова сощурились. Ну же, куколка! Не прячь глазки. Отводит взгляд. Ну почему, черт тебя побери, ты отводишь взгляд?! Как прошлый раз!

— У тебя память на лица паршивая? — выдыхает он в сторону.

Что? Паршивая? Да ты у меня перед глазами денно и нощно!!! Козел! Как он посмел такое заявить?! Может, он меня помнит?

— А мы знакомы?

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Да, я новенький. — Его гордая осанка не сравнится с той, когда мы столкнулись. Нет уже той спешки, нет суеты. Но он все равно как девчонка выглядит. Только голос бархатный. Где я этот голос вообще слышал раньше? Он извинялся не таким тоном, но что-то похожее уже со мной было. — Мой брат тоже новенький. Это я на всякий случай, если ты вдруг напутаешь.

Мелкий на меня взглянул с толикой насмешки в глазах. Вот бесенок! Туго ему живется с таким младшеньким? Или он еще похлеще? Где же тот хрупкий образ, который мне запомнился?

— Экскурсия нужна по территории? — почему он не смотрит мне в глаза? Это же прямое неуважение!

— Гидом подрабатываешь? — он улыбается краешком губ, глядя куда-то мимо меня. Черт! Меня еще ни одна скотина так не опускала! Ниже плинтуса! Аут!

— Это дружеский жест, — процедил я, кое-как стараясь сохранить самообладание.

— А! Спасибо, — он коротко кивнул, опуская руку в карман джинсов. — Может, как друг с чемоданами мне поможешь?

Твою мать! Впервые мне захотелось ударить это красивое лицо. Впервые мне захотелось утопить его в раскаленном асфальте!

— Проблемы? — сзади подошел Ючон. Рядом с ним тенью плелся ДжунСу.

— А вот и еще одни руки! Видишь, братишка, какая здесь дружеская атмосфера! — он обнял своего мелкого черта за плечи. — А ты говоришь «ссылка»! Какая же это ссылка?

Твой брат прав, здесь учиться не сахар. Но ты, скотина, оскорбил только что меня и моих друзей. Вот дождись отъезда своих папочки с мамочкой. Я тебе в полной мере покажу, что такое «ссылка» по словам твоего брата!

— А они не надорвутся? — мелкий меряет взглядом меня и парней. Что за черт? — Брат, лучше мы сами справимся. Боюсь, они и ста метров не протянут. Скажите, а кормят здесь хорошо? Надеюсь, голодовка у вас только на каникулах была? — какого фига?!

— Он мне нравится, — криво ухмыляется Ючон. — Хочешь в нашу команду? — он тянет кулак для приветствия мелкому. Тот пожал плечами и самодовольно стукнул его в ответ своим кулачком. Ладно, пусть это будет мелкий. Но его старшего, красотулю эту расписную, я лично урою!

— ЮнХо, нам пора, — тихим голосом зовет брат. Видимо, убедился, что убивать я никого прямо сейчас не стану.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Эта закрытая школа не внушает совершенно никакого доверия! Совершенно! Чего только стоит новое знакомство в первые минуты приезда! Откуда этот Юно тут взялся?! ЮнХо значит… Мы же о гонке договорились в совершенно другом городе! Или он так легко согласился на недельный перерыв, чтобы вообще не прийти? Что вообще происходит?! Земля вдруг в противоположную сторону вращаться начала?!  
  
Отец дал парочку наставлений. Будто они мне помогут! Мама, как всегда, чмокнула на прощанье. Ну это же мама - ей можно. ЧанМин с кислой миной весь вечер. И всю ночь бедняжка глаз не сомкнул. Благо, в этой школе родственники в одной комнате живут, а не с чужаками.  
  
Устав, правда, странный здесь. Дежурства на коридоре в общаге, в смысле уборка на коридоре, дежурство на площадках во дворе, все с той же уборкой. К чему, если есть дворники и уборщицы?! А, да! Наверняка, для закалки характера. Мой бедный брат настолько брезглив, что, чувствую нутром, надо будет стоять над его душенькой для того, чтобы он за тряпку со шваброй взялся. Думаю, еще и в школе доску вытирают дежурные. Ну не суть важно. Главное, не опоздать в первый же учебный день!   
  
— Мин, ты еще долго? — зубы уже полчаса чистит! Хорошо, что душевая в комнате, а не общая, не то проблемы с утра пораньше приключились бы!  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Козел! Тварь! Мудак! Скотина! Я из-за него и на минуту не задремал ночью! Паршивая овца! Как он мог со мной так?! Я же… я же, правда, подружиться хотел… Его с братом поселили на пятом этаже, выше уже некуда. Ну и замечательно! Это только на руку мне сыграть может. Я отомщу этому чудовищу с таким красивым лицом.  
  
— Класс, внимание! Поклон! — кричит староста класса.  
  
Похоже, класс.руком у нас осталась та же училка, что и в прошлом году. Отлично! Притираться не придется. Я знаю её возможности, она — мои. Но что за западло меня преследует? Рядом с ней красотуля мнется. Мы теперь одноклассники? Супер! Ничего не скажешь! Ещё вчера я бы прыгал от счастья, но сегодня я эту кукольную смазливую рожу видеть не могу!  
  
Ха! Почти все в классе ахнули. Да, мальчик-конфетка, даже я запал с первого взгляда. Но стоит ему рот открыть, как вы, придурки, обломитесь.  
  
— Меня зовут Ким ДжеДжун, — кланяется он после того, как преподша заставила представиться. Что ж, я тебя запомнил, Ким ДжеДжун! — Я никогда раньше не жил в интернате. Я был удивлен, ощутив на себе здешнюю атмосферу. Приятно чувствовать себя обычным школьником, а не голливудской звездой, у которой все хотят взять автограф.  
  
Ухмыляется. Это вызов мне? Что за черт?! Как и ожидалось, он расставил все приоритеты мгновенно. Большинство парней разочарованно выдохнули.  
  
— В классе единственное свободное место, — задумчиво тянет училка. — Садись возле ЮнХо.  
  
А она не догадывается, почему свободное место только рядом со мной?! Я задвинул стул, стоило красавчику подойти к парте.  
  
— Чон ЮнХо! — предупредительно орет преподша.  
  
Красавчик взглядом во мне дыру прожечь готов. Я поднялся, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. Воевать так воевать. Наконец, эта кукла не прячет взгляда. Боже, какие восхитительные черные океаны! У меня дыхание так и перекрылось.  
  
— Этот стул не удобный, — что я несу?! Но я не могу оторвать свой взгляд от его глаз. — Садись на мой.  
Он ухмыляется. Почему ты ухмыляешься, скотина?!  
  
— Думаю, один урок я смогу выдержать на неудобном стуле, — тянет он, прожигая меня насквозь. Возле его глаз образовались мелкие морщинки. Как же красиво!.. мне воздуха не хватает рядом с ним…  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Для полного счастья не хватает теперь за одной партой сидеть с этим Юно ЮнХо! Если бы нас ещё и в одной комнате поселили, это был бы полный алес! Хм… «Этот стул не удобный, садись на мой»? Он что, серьезно?! Это так теперь школьные негодяи с новенькими общаются? Судя по слухам, ЮнХо — гроза всей школы. И места у нас на последнем ряду, что только подчеркивает его статус. Что ж, раз я рядом с «крышей класса» сидеть буду, наверное, приглядеться к нему повнимательней придется.  
  
— ДжеДжун, зайди в учительскую! ЮнХо, ты тоже! — кричит нам староста класса.  
  
Понятия не имею, что я уже успел натворить. ЮнХо идет рядом. Молча. Вау! Я думал, у него словесный понос начнется. Но судя по его выражению лица, он о чем-то глобальном размышляет. Даже меня не видит. Этот его взгляд весь урок на лице был.  
  
Черт! Мое сердце упало в пятки. ЧанМин сидит с опущенным лицом, а его учительница что-то ему доказывает. Братишка кулачки на коленях сжал и подобрался весь. Она взглянула на меня, а затем он глаза поднял. Боже, сколько отчаяния в этом взгляде!  
  
— Подойди к нам! — машет мне учительница. — Ты же его старший брат, верно?  
  
— Здравствуйте! Да, я Ким ДжеДжун. Что случилось?  
  
— Твой брат, ЧанМин, задирался к одноклассникам и даже ударил одного…  
  
— Боже, ЧанМин! — воздуха в груди не хватает. — Как это вышло?! Как ты умудрился вляпаться в историю в первый же учебный день?! — слов не нахожу для возмущения! Эта мелкая язва! — Я отцу пообещал, что мы не станем создавать проблем в школе!  
  
— Ты это ему пообещал только потому, что он тебе дал то, что ты хочешь! — пищит брат, затравленно поглядывая на меня.  
  
— Кто тебе мешал попросить у него все, что пожелаешь, в обмен на примерное поведение?  
  
Честное слово, я с ним свихнусь! Эта мелкая задира! Черт! Он всегда боялся отцовского гнева, поэтому держал себя в узде в прежней школе. А сейчас, что? Чувствует безнаказанность?  
  
— Мы должны этот случай записать в его личное дело, — предупреждает меня преподаватель.  
  
— Не смейте! — такой ярости я ещё не испытывал по жизни.  
  
— Пострадавшему понадобилась медицинская помощь!  
  
— Только попробуйте! Вы шутите? Первый учебный день! Он никогда не жил в интернате! Для него все ново!Естественно, что ЧанМин ещё не совсем разобрался, что к чему! Это новый коллектив! Он бы просто так не накинулся на человека, я знаю своего брата! Его спровоцировали!  
  
— Я не могу оставить это просто так, — стальным тоном тянет эта упертая ослица.  
  
— ЧанМин, извинись, — приказываю ему, а он на меня глазеет, потупившись. — Соображай быстрее! — Не понимает! Хватаю его за шкирняк и нагибаю. — Мы ждем!  
  
— Я больше не буду, — наконец, выдавил мелкий.  
  
— Ты получишь наказание и запись в личное дело, — продолжает гнуть свое учитель.  
  
— Во-первых, тетенька, наказание после третьего предупреждения положено, а во-вторых, если вы испортите безупречную биографию моего брата, то я клянусь: испорчу вашу личную!  
  
Она озверелыми глазами уставилась на меня. Ноздри раздула, губы поджала.  
  
— По протоколу…  
  
— Он сказал, что больше не будет нарываться на неприятности. Мой брат — круглый отличник. У него ни одной четверки в табеле! Такой талант, как у ЧанМина, схватывать все на лету, дан не каждому! Если вы приложите руку к его личному делу в попытке запятнать репутацию, я сдержу свое обещание! Уходим!  
  
Мин смотрит на меня ошарашенным взглядом, не смея пошевелиться. Я только лишь выхватил его за руку. Попляшешь у меня, мелкая дрянь! Я зашвырнул его в ближайший пустой класс, дверь за собой захлопнул. Вот, мелочь паршивая!  
  
— Как это произошло? Почему ты вынуждаешь меня краснеть?!  
  
— Ты ей угрожал, — ухмыляется паразит. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как привести его в чувства пощечиной. Это же младший брат, я не могу волю кулакам давать.  
  
— Какая помощь понадобилась тому недоумку, что полез к тебе? Кто он?  
  
— Он сын наших конкурентов, — глядя в пол, тихо тянет ЧанМин. — Чхве ДжунХен. Там только бровь разбита. Я большее не успел, нас разняли.  
  
Идиотина мелкая! Если ДжунХен нажалуется отцу, то наш точно в ярость впадет. Не хватало, чтобы у отца в бизнесе проблем добавилось!  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
— ДжеДжун, зайди в учительскую! ЮнХо, ты тоже! — эхом раздалось в ушах.  
  
Меня звали? В учительскую? Похоже на то. Ноги отказываются меня нести. Почему в груди так паршиво? Эти глаза. Такой дерзкий взгляд. Прямо в само сердце, оно так больно сжимается. Красивое кукольное личико и глаза демона. Взрывоопасное сочетание.   
  
Теперь в непосредственной близости от меня будет этот красавчик целых семь часов шесть дней в неделю. В месяц таких недель четыре, а в году таких месяцев двенадцать. Сорок восемь недель, двести восемьдесят восемь дней, две тысячи шестнадцать часов... Я свихнусь. Я никогда не увлекался парнями, почему он так в душу запал?  
Просто рожа красивая и все! Мало, что ли, таких в телике показывают?! Но в этом гаде есть что-то такое, что цепляет. Я ещё не понимаю, что, но я это найду!  
  
— Чон ЮнХо, твой отец очень влиятельный человек, и мне стыдно за него, что у него такой сын, как ты! — говорит завуч. — Мы тебя восстановили только по его просьбе.  
  
Знаю я, во сколько ему обошлась эта «просьба»! Прожорливые твари!  
  
Мое внимание привлек возмущенный голос куклы. Его брат наказан? На красивом лице отразилось потрясение. Он даже учителям дерзит. Воспитывает не только брата, но и училку в угол загоняет. Какая прелесть! На него вся преподавательская свора накинется через неделю. А потом от его папочки запросят ту же сумму, что и мой заплатил.  
  
Пролетел мимо меня, волоча мелкого за собой. Снова я для него пустым местом оказался. Снова гляжу ему в спину. Больно. Это не нормально переживать из-за чувств к парню! Когда я таким стал?! Боже, я такой жалкий!  
  
— Ты меня слышишь?! — орет на меня завуч.  
  
— Я был отчислен. Вы снова меня приняли назад. Не надейтесь, что я исправлюсь!  
  
Мне срочно нужно на свежий воздух! Единственная радость от пребывания в этой чертовой школе — та самая пуля, тот самый атом. Но и он оказался с негативным зарядом. Мы оба с негативным зарядом. Поэтому нас так и отталкивает друг от друга, стоит мне приблизиться. Кажется, он выбил парочку позитивных ионов из моего организма, заместив своими негативными.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Эта еда, в самом деле, самая паршивая, что я когда-либо ел! Как они могут уплетать за обе щеки?! Ючон, ДжунСу! Опомнитесь! Как можно есть эту дрянь?!  
  
Он идет. Набрал себе полный поднос всякого. На этот раз я не позволю ему пройти мимо! Облился? Как ошпаренный от стула отлетел, который я из-под своего стола вытолкнул прямо ему под ноги. Убить меня хочешь за испорченную форму? Ну давай, рискни! Я все сделаю, чтобы ты прекратил меня игнорировать. Кукла. Взглядом указываю ему на свободный стул напротив меня. ДжунСу с ЮЧоном всегда обедают друг напротив друга, оставляя мне открытое пространство для наблюдений за залом. Наверное, это место всегда ждало его…   
  
Недовольно вздыхает, разглядывая потолок. Снова смотрит на меня леденящим взглядом. Это было резко. Красотка гневно перевернула свой поднос на наш стол. Форма испортилась не только моя, но и парней. Хм… неукротимая лошадка, норовистая…   
Решил развернуться и уйти?! Черта с два!  
  
— Ким ДжеДжун!!! — я сам от своего голоса чуть не оглох, не говоря об остальных. Он тоже пригнулся от неожиданности и тормознул. Медленно повернулся на мой оклик. Молнии в меня метает. — Что ты собираешься делать с моей испачканной формой и формой моих друзей?! Все видели, как ты поднос на нас перевернул! — молчит и смотрит на меня как на врага народа. Черт! Бесит! — Отвечай!   
  
— Ты…  
  
— Я предложил тебе сесть на свободное место! За нашим столом! Это благодарность?!  
  
Поднимаюсь с места. Господи, только бы не упасть прямо на него. Ноги совершенно не держат! Нужно еще силы найти с пиджаком расстаться. Прости, красотуля, но я, правда, зол... — Завтра чтобы он был чистым, — швыряю ему пиджак прямо в лицо. Сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Такое чувство, будто это себе я грязной тряпкой в душу шваркнул.  
  
ДжунСу поравнялся со мной на выходе из столовой. Тоже без пиджака.  
  
— Нужно было еще и штаны ему оставить, — цедит Ючон, врезаясь мне в спину на выходе. Кивнул в извинении. — Но в трусах как-то не очень по школе ходить…  
  
Да, брюки Ючона испачканы сильнее всех. На него сок вылился.  
  
Мои друзья меня поддержали. Но им не понять того, что я сейчас испытываю на самом деле. В действительности, я бы хотел, чтобы они поддержали ДжеДжуна и оградили его от моего безумия.  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Черт! Какой черт меня дернул?! Но что делать было, когда он задирается! Я должен был сесть? Серьезно?! Сесть после того, как этот подонок мне путь преградил?! Урод!  
  
— У тебя неприятности? — уточняет ЧанМин, оглядывая меня с ног до головы.  
  
— Я разберусь, — меньше всего мне хочется выглядеть немощным перед младшим братом.  
  
— Чья это форма? Не тех братков, что нас встречали, случаем? — вот, ему неймется!  
  
— Я же сказал! Я сам разберусь!  
  
— Ты подрался? — он рукой отряхивает влагу с полы моего пиджака.  
  
— Твою мать! Захлопнись! — я не могу принять его заботы. Просто, не могу!  
  
Настырный Мин схватил меня за рукав, не позволяя уйти. Господи, и так стыдно!  
  
— Снимай, я отнесу в химчистку. Надеюсь, до завтра пиджак будет чистым. Ты же штаны не испачкал? Только туфли, смотрю, обрызгал.  
  
— ЧанМин, у тебя снова проблемы? — поверить не могу, что он просто так мне услуги предлагает! Он точно во что-то вляпался!  
  
— Мои проблемы, по сравнению с тем, что я вижу — цветочки! Снимай! — он дергает мой пиджак.   
  
Мне обидно, но мелкий сейчас взрослее меня выглядит. Он собрал все. Забрал мой пиджак, пиджак Юно и пиджаки его телохранителей.  
  
Глядя на часы я ужаснулся. Если не потороплюсь, то опоздаю на гонку! Понятия не имею, сколько я в прострации простоял в столовой, но если ЮнХо серьезен на счет реванша, то он будет вовремя.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Народу прилично собралось, однако… не думаю, что все присутствующие только мои фанаты. Наверняка, часть из них Хиро боготворит… Что-то его не видно. Он что, решил сбежать?! Поэтому так легко согласился на реванш?!  
  
— Сегодня так много болельщиков, — тянет МС. — Так, давайте немного отсортируемся! Наш Хиро спешит сюда, обещал быть вовремя, поэтому поклонники Хиро становятся по правую сторону, а поклонники Юно — по левую!  
Что он творит?! Для чего их разделять?!   
  
— Ничего себе, — выдохнул ДжунСу. — Ровно половина перебежала…  
  
— Надо бы о нем побольше информации найти, — мой голос как неживой звучит. Отчего это? Неужели, мне, правда, страшно? — В интернете нет ни одной его фотки без банданы. Ни одного словечка, откуда он! Бесит же!  
  
— Парень-загадка, — пожимает плечами ДжунСу.  
  
— Ты издеваешься?! — его пофигизм меня скоро в могилу сведет! — Нет бы сказать: «Я выясню кто он, брат!», но ты же только впитываешь все, что тебе говорят!  
  
— Брат, я поговорю с его фанатками и узнаю его адрес, хочешь? — он на меня смотрит с неподдельной иронией на лице.  
  
— Думаешь, фанатки знают адрес гонщика? Если он хочет от этих сталкерш скрыться, то он скроется.  
  
— Ну, хоть с одной из них он точно спал… Если не у себя дома, то в гостинице по кредитке папаши точно номер арендовал. Налом у несовершеннолетних в отелях не берут.  
  
А мой ДжунСу не так безнадежен. Я люблю своего брата!  
  
— А если это был её дом? — вдруг встряет Ючон, оторвавшись от разглядываний ножек в коротких юбках.  
  
— Тогда нужно искать среди девушек постарше. Гневные родители не приветствуют гонщиков в зятьях…  
  
— ДжунСу, ты собираешься поговорить с полтыщи фанаток? — я не верю в реальность этого плана! Раскрывать такую подноготную парня, уже столько лет умело скрывающего свою личность, просто безумие!  
  
Слух различил звук мотора. Этот тип поравнялся со мной, резко затормозив. Публика просто взорвалась восторженными визгами. Бесит! Он что, такой любимчик?!  
  
— Хорошо подготовился? — спрашивает он, стреляя в меня своими гляделками, выглядывающими из недр шлема. — Потому что это будет твое самое громкое поражение!  
  
Я хочу его ударить. Просто хочу голову ему оторвать! Его шикарные глаза откровенно меня ненавидят. Откуда столько презрения?! Настолько настроен победить? Боже, но этот взгляд… я просто тону… Почему это снова произошло со мной?! За какие грехи?!  
  
— Так, я думаю, все, кто сегодня собрался уже в курсе того, что у этих парней разница на чемпионате составила две десятых секунды! — Продолжает трещать МС. — Это было поистине зрелищное выступление! Оба парня (и Хиро, и Юно) славятся мастерами триала в своей возрастной категории. В багаже у нашего Юно тридцать восемь побед! — публика снова визжит и высвистывает мое имя. Черт, это приятно! Правда, это способно поддержать! — Если бы не Хиро, то на прошлом чемпионате это была бы тридцать девятая победа. Наш красавчик Хиро одержал сорок пять побед! Рекордсмен в своем роде!  
  
Его, правда, любят… этого черта, правда, превозносят в ранг бога мототриала… Где он раньше ездил, что я с ним ни разу так и не пересекся?!  
  
— На одном из сайтов, посвященных мотокроссу, я встретил прозвище… Пуля… так отозвались об одном из этих гонщиков, что сегодня будут соревноваться, — он когда-нибудь заткнется?! Дифирамбы поет он, конечно, искусно, но какого черта?! Мы сюда не за этим пришли!!! — О его заездах ходят легенды, потому что Пуля появляется очень редко на легальных чемпионатах. А его лицо ещё ни один фанат так и не увидел! Хиро, почему ты прячешь свое лицо?  
  
Действительно, почему? И почему ты участвуешь в запрещенных гонках? Дело в деньгах? Там точно много денег крутится…  
  
— Какой у нас маршрут? — хитрюга отвечает вопросом на вопрос. Похоже, он сам не в ладах с этим МС…  
  
— Вам предстоит проехать четыре километра. Семьсот метров асфальта, два километра грунтовки со щебенкой и оставшееся расстояние — лесополоса с пересеченными ручьями. Карты у вас нет, навигатора тоже, поэтому вам придется ориентироваться по указателям. Это не ралли, парни, это — триал! Поэтому будьте готовы к сюрпризам!  
Нелегальные гонки… Сейчас мы тоже вроде как нелегально ехать будем… Хиро побеждал в запрещенных турнирах, значит ли это, что там более ожесточенная борьба? Он же не просто так мне поражение обещает? В любом случае, я обязан победить! У меня выбора другого нет!  
  
Подняли флаг — время включать мотор. Марш! Хиро сорвался с места мгновенно. Да, он искусно ведет свой байк. Но мы пока что идем на одном уровне. Здесь туннели, скалистые обвалы, поваленные бревна, через которые приходится перескакивать, и даже слякоть, по которой шины просто уносит. Хиро ни разу не коснулся земли ногой. Чисто. Безупречно. Ловкость, с которой он управляет мотоциклом и своим телом достойна восхищения.   
  
Указатели не так просто обнаружить, преимущественно это ржавые знаки и побитые временем деревяшки с облезлой краской или надписью. Тут невозможно подстроиться друг под друга - тут масса знаков, где нужно определиться в выборе маршрута. Более того, нужно ещё успевать следить за дорогой — коль не кочки, так пни и обрывы. Если ты слепо последуешь за соперником, надеясь на его логику, то есть вероятность уехать в ненужном направлении вместе с ним. Но наши пути ещё ни разу не разошлись.  
  
Надо же, Пулей окрестили! В моей жизни пока только одна такая пуля появилась. И это не Хиро! Это кукла с шикарными глазами и ртом, извергающим всякую бредовую хрень! Кстати, о глазах… Я, кажется, понял, почему тону в глазах Хиро… этот взгляд очень похож на взгляд той самой распрекрасной куклы… Я скоро сойду с ума! Этот треклятый ДжеДжун мне везде уже мерещится!  
  
Последний рывок! Я должен прийти первым! Просто обязан!!! Черт! С какого перепугу?! Я и так выжимаю по максимуму, но Хиро выскочил вперед в ту же секунду и уходит со значительным отрывом! Какого черта?!! Что происходит?! У него что, движок не фабричный?! Черт! Черт-черт-черт! Проклятье!!! Две секунды! Разрыв целых две секунды!!! Хоть я и нагнал его перед финишем, и то только из-за того, что ему на повороте притормозить пришлось и его заднее колесо немного занесло! Черт!   
  
Публика в восторге. Визжат, шумят и скандируют его имя. Конечно, громкая победа, ровно как и у меня - громкое поражение. Он не просто любимчик публики. Он фаворит у самой судьбы. Бесит! Я ни разу никому не проигрывал, а этому гаду уже дважды!  
  
— Я так понимаю, вопрос "кто лучше" исчерпан? — тянет он, выбираясь из шлема.  
  
— Этот заезд…  
  
— Ты хочешь меня в чем-то обвинить? — он отвел взгляд. Явно не доволен моей реакцией. Конечно, он чисто приемы все выполнил, но его байк… у него начинка не для честных гонок! — Ты просил реванш, но ты не просил официального участия судей и приспособленной трассы. Это было между нами двумя. Я не обещал тебе, что это будет детская гонка со зрелищным представлением для родителей.  
  
— В каком клубе ты шаришься? — я конечно резко ему вопрос задал, прямо в лоб. Но он точно не без подготовки механиков.  
  
— Вступительный взнос три миллиона. Когда накопишь — я сообщу тебе название.  
  
— Как?!  
  
— Через твоего брата. Или друга.  
  
— Моего брата? — откуда он знает, что у меня есть брат? Это не звучит ни в одном официальном паспорте гонщика Юно!  
  
— Ну, это же он сейчас клеит мою фанатку? — Хиро в точности указал на ДжунСу. Что за черт! Откуда ему известно о ДжунСу?! Почему он не на Ючона показал пальцем?! Почему это был именно мой брат?!  
  
— Когда у тебя следующий заезд? И где? — я должен докопаться до истины этого чертового Хиро!  
  
Он выжидательно на меня посмотрел, сощурив взгляд. Размышляет. Затем снова надел шлем. Завел мотор.  
  
— Зайди на любой сайт по продаже принадлежностей для рыбалки, — строго произнес он и сорвался с места, его не стало в течение пары секунд.  
  
Он издевается?! Какая к черту рыбалка?! Причем здесь рыбалка вообще!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
— Где тебя носит?! — орет на меня староста этажа, стоило только мне показаться на пороге общаги. Черт, я и забыл, что у меня сегодня дежурство…  
  
— Я помню! — меньше всего сейчас хочется выслушивать нотации. Поскорей бы смыть с себя все то дерьмо, что накопилось! Мин сейчас точно мне припомнит свой поход в химчистку. Ох, как все раздражает!..  
  
— Ты даже пару прогулял последнюю! Скандал с Чон ЮнХо не освобождает тебя от…  
  
— Захлопнись! — почему он напоминает об этом?! Так нравится смаковать мой проигрыш этому напыщенному петуху?! Наверное, я был слишком резок. К стенке отскочили все, кто мимо проходил. А этот гад и подавно заткнулся. — Я уберу на этаже. Я же не наезжаю на малолеток, чтобы они вместо меня со швабрами таскались. Поэтому, громкость стоило бы поубавить.  
Он потеряно кивнул и нервно отвернулся.   
  
ЧанМин что-то изучает, обложившись книгами. Ну хоть передо мной забастовки не устраивает. Он даже не оглянулся, когда я в комнату вошел. Странно, куда язва делась?  
  
— Я в душ.  
  
Не слышит? Или это игнор? Во всяком случае, не пытается у меня ничего выпытать. Оно и к лучшему.   
Вода горячая - аж обжигает. Зачем я ему наводку дал? Вот, олух! Но если я его ещё раз не обойду в заезде, я задохнусь. Этот тип, Чон ЮнХо, он просто сводит с ума! Какого лешего ему от меня надо?! Придурок чокнутый!  
  
Мин сидит в той же позе. Там что гипноз записан?!  
  
— Ты есть хочешь?  
  
— Есть? — братишка резко оживился. Похоже, я знаю пароль. — Что мы будем есть? Ты хочешь купить мне что-то особенное? — он подскочил ко мне почти вплотную. — Я хочу курицу! Купи мне курицу! — он тянет лыбу на все зубы.  
  
— Что с формой? — курицу, так курицу. Дайте, хоть штаны надеть…  
  
— К первому уроку будет готова, — ликующе сообщает Мин, поджидая меня у порога.  
  
Он похож на кота, радостно мурлыкающего и трущегося о ногу, только бы Вискаса ему насыпали. Хитрый паразит.  
Как только мы вошли в кафе, я сразу же заметил знакомую спину: Юно сидит с опущенной головой и что-то обсуждает со своими братками. Те его утешают. Ободряюще по плечам хлопают. Этот проигрыш в заезде для него так важен? Я что, наступил на такую болючую мозоль?  
  
ЧанМин радостно жует свою курицу, ещё чуть-чуть и приплямкивать будет. Лыбу тянет. Чего ты лыбишься?!  
  
— Жуй!  
  
— Жую, — хихикает он и снова откусывает от ножки.  
  
Почему на меня все так странно косятся?! А! Наверное, удивлены, что я не шарахаюсь от грозы этой школы. Точно-точно! Их удивляет, что мы с Юно спокойно сидим в одном помещении и до сих пор не подрались. Какой только подлый народ вокруг! Им бы хлеба да зрелищ!  
  
— Мин, ты челюстью быстрее работать можешь? У меня ещё уборка!  
  
— Ты можешь идти, — пожимает он плечами, принимаясь за куриное крылышко.  
  
— Я так и знал! Я тебе совершенно не нужен! Тебя только еда интересует!  
  
— Прости, брат, но у моего живота сегодня праздник! — он иронично на меня взглянул. — А ты иди, трудись. Смотри, чтоб стерильно все там было!   
  
— Смотри, не подавись!   
  
Снова хихикает. Ну хоть у кого-то хорошее настроение. Что? ЮнХо уже нет? Как же быстро они свалили. Даже меня не тронули. Вау!  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
На сайт рыболовной продукции, значит? И? Крючки, лески, удочки, сети… В чем прикол?! Лодки. Внедорожники? К чему внедорожники? Это как в анекдоте про продавца и тампоны с прокладками? Бред! Прикорм малька... Красочные места? Типа для пикника? «Осторожно! Обвалы!» почему меня так привлекла эта фраза?  
  
«В лесу у реки Кандо возле небольшого поселка Танджу оползни и обвалы горной породы. Это красочное место превратилось в небезопасную зону. Администрация сайта рекомендует воздержаться от рыбалки и пикников в этом месте! Все въезды будут перекрыты в ближайшее время для зачистки территории…»  
  
Танджу? Кандо? Все сайты будто взбесились одновременно. Только об этом и говорят! Может, это и есть место встречи? Адреналиновым наркоманам такой хаос только на руку. Это однозначно здесь! Но когда? Айш! Как же бесит!  
  
— Потише там! — возмущенно тянет ДжунСу со своей койки.  
  
Он снова висит на телефоне с очередной девицей! Как у него это выходит? Ему одного взгляда хватает, чтобы на него запали! Ровно, как и красотуле, что сейчас со шваброй возится у себя на этаже. Наведаться, что ли?  
Подняться на пятый этаж дело нехитрое, а вот устоять перед выставленным задом прямо по курсу — уже куда сложнее! Куколка нагнулась губку отжать от воды. Какой же он хрупкий весь со спины. Кажется, что сломается, стоит только дотронуться до него.  
  
Как ужаленный отпрыгнул от меня, как только своей пятой точкой уперся в мое хозяйство. Перепуганными глазенками сейчас смотрит и назад пятится. Его глаза такие огромные, просто крышу рвет! Наконец, он не прячет взгляда, наконец, он видит меня. Это не вызов, как было в классе, не гнев, как в столовке. Это что-то другое.  
Паника? Почему я вызываю столько разных эмоций на его лице? От ненависти до истерики.  
  
Внезапно я стал различать только его силуэт в темном помещении. Хм, точно, я загнал его в подсобку. Что-то упало - то ли метла, то ли швабра - не суть важно! Он как загнанный зверек в клетке так глубоко дышит, что мне видно, как его грудь вздымается.   
Все ещё пятится от меня. Что-то со звоном упало с полки — это он мне под ноги какую-то банку вышвырнул. Это такая мелочь по сравнению с его бликующими влажными губами в потемках. Снова что-то посыпалось с полок, но уже за его спиной. Он так вжался в стеллажи, что они его на куски разрежут, если продолжит так тесниться!  
  
Шумно дышит. И горячо. Дрожит словно бабочка в моих руках. У него такая тонкая талия, прямо осиная. Его губы такие мягкие… такие сочные… хочется упиваться ими. Он нервно сжал пальцы на моей груди, комкая майку. Наверное, оттолкнуть собирался. Сдавленно выдохнул мне в губы, как-то жалобно пискнув. Боже, я дурею от его губ! Они же раскрылись мне на встречу! Я же теперь могу его беспрепятственно целовать! Мягкие, податливые! Вкусные! Я хочу его! Боже, я так ещё никого никогда не хотел!  
  
Как же горячо… горячая влажная глубина с неспокойным языком. Хочет меня вытолкнуть, но это все неправильный ход. Меня такое противостояние только ещё больше заводит! И его, похоже, тоже. Надо же! Колом стоит! Снова выдыхает, как-то хрипло на этот раз. У меня сейчас голова закружится — он своим языком ко мне проник. По самые гланды! Кусается. Но это не больно, а скорее как ласка такая, он не сильно сжал зубы на моей губе, позволяя ей с легкостью выскользнуть.  
  
Боже, да эту куклу только валить и трахать! Снова посыпались какие-то склянки со звоном разбиваясь об пол. Стонет так протяжно и сладко в сами мои губы, как только я вжался в его стояк ещё сильнее. Что ты творишь со мной?! Магнит. Какой же у тебя полюс? Я не могу в себе найти сил, чтобы отстраниться. Просто не могу! Если он сам меня не оттолкнет, то я точно его выебу! Прямо здесь и сейчас! Губы уже болят, язык тоже устал. Но его язык так аккуратно обвивает мой, что я просто не могу отказаться от этого наслаждения!  
  
— ЮнХо, какого черта ты запугиваешь новенького! — орет мне в спину чей-то голос.  
  
Что? Запугиваю? Похоже, что мы деремся? От боли у меня из глаз звезды посыпались. Красотуля вмазала мне со всей дури. Наверное, губу разбил. Тут же меня за шиворот выхватил староста пятого этажа. Ну я и ему по роже заехал для приличия. Нефиг было мне кайф ломать!  
  
Под ноги попалось ведро с водой. Я и толкнул его. Конечно же, грязная жижа растеклась по вымытому до блеска линолеуму. Это тебе, красотуля, за то, что ударил меня после такого страстного поцелуя! Снова смотрит на меня с ненавистью в глазах. И какой-то неподдельной обидой.  
  
— Ты что творишь?! — шипит на меня все тот же придурок, набрасываясь с кулаками.  
  
Шутишь? У меня второй разряд по дзюдо! Он улетает в стену в мгновение ока.  
  
— Не становись на моем пути, умник!  
  
— Драка? — откуда-то взялся Ючон. — Тебе помочь?  
  
— Нет, я ухожу! — ещё один взгляд. Хотя бы мельком!   
  
Дышишь через открытый рот. На красивом лице образовалась хмурая морщинка. Пытаешься осознать масштабы моей пакости? Это самая малость. Ты же добровольно ответил на мой поцелуй.  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Коридор до бесконечности длинный и широкий. Да, с непривычки, после длительного перерыва в спортивном лагере, будет сложновато… Там, что в армии, казарменный режим был. Эта школа — цветочки.  
  
Мне вручили связку ключей и удалились. Да, хоть и подсобка, но довольно чисто и все аккуратно по полкам разложено. Чистоплюй Мин должен оценить! Здесь и швабры с метлами, и тряпки с перчатками. Любой каприз для норовистых детишек.  
Пожалуй, начать стоит с противоположной стороны, чтобы через вымытый пол до подсобки с пустым ведром не идти. Все как на заказ по норам попрятались, чтоб не шастать. А ведь ещё комендантского часа нет, но уже такая гробовая тишина.  
  
Что за черт? Юно? Какого фига он здесь делает? Боже, да он меня испепелить в состоянии одним только взглядом! Ну, врезался я в тебя и что теперь? Извиниться? Это же будет признаком хорошего тона, а не слабости? Он же правильно расценит? Хотя с его куриными мозгами ничего гарантировать невозможно.  
  
Почему он так напирает на меня? Сгинь! Ну да, я же ему не пороховую бомбу скинул и не магический пепел! Всего лишь банка с краской. Какого черта он творит?! Хоть бы слово сказал! Просто смотрит и надвигается! Хочет поиграть со мной? В потемках его силуэт довольно устрашающе выглядит. Черт! Уже даже и путей отступления нет!  
  
Какого черта он творит? Зачем обнимает меня как трепетную лань?! Никогда бы не подумал, что этот громила на подобное способен! Да отодвинься ты от меня и не дыши своим перегаром! Черт! Совсем все мозги пропил?! Ох, черт! Он так ласково прикоснулся к моим губам, просто улет! Без напора, требований… черт… будто пробует… и губы такие мягкие, нежные… кончиком языка пощекотал по контуру губ. Боже, что ты творишь?! Ноги подкашиваются. Откуда столько нежности?! Черт… я и не думал, что встанет…  
  
Я просто не в состоянии терпеть эту муку. Если ты хотел поиздеваться надо мной, то нужно было просто ударить или матом покрыть. Можно и то, и другое! Но этот поцелуй… это выше моих сил! Нет, не надо! Не надо, потому что я точно свихнусь! Не надо языка, пожалуйста! Боже! Как же тесно! И душно… Играет со мной, с моим сознанием… но я же живой! Да, у меня стоит. У тебя, между прочим, тоже! Всхлипываешь? Нечего меня самого до стонов доводить! Если целуешь своего заклятого врага, то и делай это соответствующе!  
  
Божечки, я задохнусь! Задохнусь от его губ на своих губах, от его языка в моем рту, его рук на бедрах и талии, его члена, упирающегося в мой с ещё большей силой! Что ты творишь со мной? Хочешь победы, да ты победил! Боже, почему он так охрененно целуется? Ещё чуть-чуть, я хочу ещё чуть-чуть насладиться этим чувством прежде, чем мы снова окажемся врагами за пределами этой подсобки!  
  
— ЮнХо, какого черта ты запугиваешь новенького! — кто посмел?! Кто посмел прервать нашу идиллию?!  
  
Ну вот, ЮнХо отстраняется, прикусив меня за губу напоследок. Так нежно и чувственно. Снова мы враги. Спасибо тебе, ХеСин! Ой, я ударил ЮнХо. Это чистой воды рефлекс, вызванный ненавистью к старосте этажа, но по челюсти получил Юно. С другой стороны этому козлу есть за что получать! Жалеть не буду.  
  
А он сильный - быстро с ХеСином расправился. И персонально для меня перевернул ведро, дрянь! Да, ярости ЮнХо не занимать. Особенно за разбитую губу. Зря парень только с кулаками на него набросился, сам тут же схлопотал. Вот только за что мне это наказание?! Снова мыть коридор в то время, когда я уже почти закончил! Двенадцать литров воды сейчас на карачках собирать!  
  
Да, конечно, рассосались они быстренько с места преступления! А мне что с этим счастьем делать?! В смысле со стояком, который так и не стих! Черт! Почему у меня на него встал?! Темнота друг молодежи: в темноте не видно рожи?! Так получается?! Черт! Черт-черт-черт!!! В яйцах так и ноет! А губы до сих пор чувствуют его прикосновения. Какого фига, а?  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Боже, я, наверное, с ума схожу! Что это было?! Я сосался с ДжеДжуном в какой-то идиотской подсобке?! Точно, я сосался с мужиком в подсобке. Черт! И у меня от этого стоит. И у него стояло. У ДжеДжуна стояло на меня?!  
  
Черт, я схожу с ума… Он… он такой… Господи, я сегодня точно не усну! Нужно принять холодный душ! Я готов кончить от одной только мысли о стояке красотули! Его всхлипы до сих пор в ушах звенят! Черт! Он так сексуально извивался в моих руках! Боже, как же я хочу его…  
  
— Что с твоим лицом? — ошарашено накидывается на меня ДжунСу. — Ты подрался или сам губу прокусил? Не кусай губы, это плохая привычка!  
  
— Что? — я неожиданно для себя вынырнул из мечтаний. Почему он так жесток со мной, так нагло выдергивая из мыслей о куколке?!  
  
— Губу не кусай!  
  
Губу? Точно, я прокусил губу с другой стороны от удара. Ха! Теперь у меня целых две раны на губе! Что же он со мной делает?! Почему все мои мысли сводятся только к его лицу и его глазам? Черт! Теперь ещё и о его языке у себя во рту думать буду! Лучше бы он мне между ног коленом дал, чем так стонал мне в губы и гладил своим языком по моему!   
  
— Что ты на сайте вычитал? Что-то есть? — ДжунСу, пожалуйста, заткнись! Я не хочу ни с кем говорить!  
  
— Я думаю, это где-то в Танджу…  
  
— Мне тоже так показалось, — кивает брат. Ну, если ты все понял, то к чему вопросы?!  
  
— Но я с датой не смог определиться.  
  
— Датой? Через две недели, — как простую истину, выдал ДжунСу.  
  
— Как ты понял?  
  
— Прикорм малька всего лишь две недели длиться не может, — покачал он головой. — Обычно, на это около месяца уходит. Если не больше.  
  
— Взнос там какой? Ты что-нибудь выяснил?  
  
— Сто тысяч.   
  
— Сто тысяч? — я поражаюсь, с какой легкостью мой брат ребусы разгадывает! — Почему именно эта сумма?  
  
— У них на сайтах там акция какая-то от поставщика. Общая сумма покупки должна составлять не менее ста тысяч.  
  
Почему такой гениальный мозг достался только моему младшему брату? Почему мне хотя бы половина от его ума не досталась?! Настолько незначительные вещи для простых обывателей мой брат сумел превратить в тайное послание нелегальной организации. Я никогда не прекращу им восхищаться!


	7. Chapter 7

**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
За что мне это наказание? Боже, башка трещит так, что скоро напополам расколется! Даже после пьянки такого состояния не испытывал! Чон ЮнХо, ты — труп! Ах, даже массаж в височной области не помогает…  
  
— Мин, — ведь проснулся же уже. Я слышал, как он встал.  
  
— Чего тебе? — высунулся из душевой с зубной щеткой во рту.  
  
— У нас есть что-нибудь от головы?  
  
— Я думал, тебе перцовый пластырь нужен после уборки, — потеряно тянет он, интенсивно работая щеткой.  
  
— Нет, перцовый пластырь мне не нужен…  
  
Да уж… мне на другое место надо бы наклеить… от мозолей такой, чтоб с антисептиком. Холодный душ не спас, пришлось дрочить. А потом ещё и всю ночь перед глазами эта громила, а на губах его поцелуй. И снова дрочь. Черт. Я так и не смог уснуть, но в кулак три раза кончить успел…  
Я не хочу на пары. Я хочу наконец поспать.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь? — Мин у меня перед глазами рукой машет.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Форма. Её надо в шкафчик положить тем браткам или сам в класс отнесешь?  
  
— Я её не понесу в класс. И ты не носи. В шкафчик если и класть, то так, чтобы никто не заметил. Не вариант, там уже народу валом.  
  
— Что мне с ней делать?! — верещит мелкий, метая в меня молнии взглядом.  
  
— Выкинь!  
  
Мне до сих пор зубы сводит от этих воспоминаний! Какой у ЮнХо взгляд был испепеляющий в тот момент, когда он стул вытолкнул! Ведь точно против меня что-то имеет! Но я же ничего ему не успел сделать! Только в заезде раз обошел. Почему он меня не узнал? Такой дебил, что по глазам и голосу определить не в состоянии? Странный он.  
  
Как и ожидалось, уже сидит на своем троне. Буравит парту взглядом. Точнее, это совершенно отсутствующий взгляд… руки в карманах брюк держит, ноги широко раздвинул. Сам спиной на спинку стула откинулся. Как и положено школьному авторитету. Все такие оживленные вокруг, аж раздражает! А он, похоже, их не замечает…  
О чем он думает? Неужели… нет, я даже вспоминать не хочу! Нет! Это стоит забыть как страшный сон!  
Он заметил мой взгляд? Черт, но я его взгляда выдержать не могу! Как же стыдно! Подумать только, я мастурбировал, вспоминая наш поцелуй в подсобке! Черт! Я лизался вот с этим мужланом, и у меня стояло!!! Черт-черт-черт! Черт! Нет, я не выдержу находиться с ним в одном помещении!  
  
— Ким ДжеДжун! — ревет он. Сидит, не двигается.  
  
Выбора нет, незамеченным мне не уйти. Теперь только выдержать уроки осталось. Снова мой стул задвинул, как только я подошел. В классе гробовая тишина, все под стеночку отскочили подальше.  
  
Поднимается и грозно смотрит на меня. Прямо в глаза. Как вчера вечером. Черт! И почему я об этом снова думаю?!  
  
— Где моя форма?!  
  
— Там, где ты её оставил, — удивительно, насколько мой голос ровно прозвучал. Я даже не дернулся, когда он кулаком в шкафчик ударил. Наверное, я точно на пределе, обычно я пугаюсь резких звуков.  
  
— Ты что, крысеныш, решил характер проявить?! — ноздри раздул, челюсть выпятил. И мысленно убивает меня взглядом. Да, лучше такая борьба, чем та стыдоба, которой мы предавались в этой сраной подсобке!  
  
— ЮнХо, это твое? — в класс вошел староста. В его руках пиджак.  
  
— Где он был? — ошарашено уточняет Юно, принимая форму.  
  
Мин меня не послушался? И решил-таки вернуть форму владельцу? Вот, говнюк мелкий!  
  
— В учительскую младшеклассник занес, — пожал плечами староста.  
  
— Мелкий этого? — ЮнХо ткнул пальцем мне в грудь.  
  
— ДжунХен… кажется так…  
  
— Что?! — я своим ушам не поверил. — Ещё раз: КТО?!  
  
— ДжунХен…  
  
— Чертов паразит! Урою! — руки рефлекторно выхватили мобильник. Так, где ты у меня тут на быстром вызове? — Давай, сволота, отвечай! — треклятые гудки в телефоне.  
  
— Что? — недовольно тянет.  
  
— Скотина, ты мне что обещал?! — я его убить готов. Прямо сейчас. — Где ты?! Я иду по твою душу! — не везет. На пороге меня встретил препод по математике. Черт. — После урока возле перехода в корпус В! Только попробуй не прийти!  
  
— Я помешал вашим планам, мистер Ким? — снисходительно на меня смотрит. Ненавижу такие взгляды больше всего.  
  
— Внимание! Поклон!  
  
У Юно трясучка весь урок не унимается. Ещё чуть-чуть и до меня эта вибрация его колена достанет. Бесит же!   
Что я делаю? Он на меня таким ошалелым взглядом покосился. Я бы тоже офигел, если бы его пальцы сжались на моем бедре. ЮнХо прекратил трясти ногой, но скорее оттого, что я ногти ему в мясо вогнал. Надеюсь, этого никто не заметил.  
  
Он что теперь творит? Он серьезно?! Просунул под мою ладонь свою руку и переплел свои пальцы с моими. Сначала ласково как-то и аккуратно. Вдруг картинки перед глазами поплыли вчерашнего поцелуя и его нежных объятий на моей талии. Черт! Я хочу испариться отсюда! Просто исчезнуть! Он видимо понял меня, потому что сейчас его ладонь так сильно сжалась на моей кисти, что аж кости хрустнули. Больно. Очень больно. Но если я закричу или завою, то нас заметят. Остается только терпеть и осторожно выпутываться из его захвата. А ведь я правша! Что делать, если ручку в руках держать не смогу после этого?!  
  
— За меня конспекты писать будешь? — только и смог я выдавить из себя сквозь зубы.  
  
До чего же он сильный! Его пальцы разжались мгновенно. Такое неожиданное облегчение! Но рука саднит. И горит огнем. Слава Богу, прозвенел звонок, надо бы под холодную воду! Как же болит-то!  
  
Радует то, что краны автоматические — только кнопку нажать и вода сама льется. Но струя, резко ударившая по руке, напомнила о боли ещё сильнее. Спустя минуту вошел Юно. Черт. Преследует меня, что ли?! Он издевается?! Проверяет все кабинки. Никого.  
  
Мне срочно нужен план отступления. Боюсь, сегодня с моей рукой не до драки.  
  
— Нетушки! Не торопись! — он преградил мне дорогу.   
  
Так близко. Не стой так близко. Я отступил, а он снова надвинулся. Какого черта?! Взглядом во мне дыру прожечь может. Он же не думает меня целовать?! Бр-р!  
  
— Ещё миллиметр и меня вывернет наизнанку, — предупреждаю его, как только он впечатал меня в стену и склонился. Я даже смотреть на него не могу. Лучше взглядом дверь посверлить.  
  
Я и не знаю, хорошо или плохо то, что я сказал. Но я уже через мгновение ощутил всю силу и мощь его кулака, опустившегося мне на «солнышко». Из глаз искры посыпались и дыхание перекрыло. Меня просто пополам сложило. У него такой четкий, резкий и стремительный удар, что я даже подвоха не почувствовал!  
  
— Если ты, педрила, ещё раз мне напомнишь о вчерашнем, я тебя живьем закопаю! — цедит мне на ухо Юно очень и очень пугающим тоном, обжигая кожу дыханием.  
  
С каких пор я стал педрилой? Сколько себя помню, ни разу на парней не западал. Почему-то вдруг так обидно стало. Это же он меня поцеловал! И он не насиловал мой рот, он просто ласкал мои губы своими губами! Почему это я педрила?!  
  
— А вчера что-то было? Я и не помню, — сколько же сил нужно, чтоб выровняться! — У тебя изо рта воняет. Зубы не чистишь?  
  
По зубам в итоге получил я за свой язык. Если бы не больная рука, я бы уже в тысячу крат вернул ему этот хук. Что он за зверь такой дикий?! Сначала целует, а потом бьет! Да ещё и за слухи переживает… точно, с головой не дружит!  
В штанах мобильник так и разрывается. Это однозначно ЧанМин меня дожидается, пока я тут в сортире отношения выясняю. ЮнХо отстранился, как только вошли первые желающие справить нужду. Он скрылся за поворотом довольно быстро, но меня уже не волнует, куда он пошел. Меня волнует совершенно другое: почему ЧанМин продолжает задираться к ДжунХену?!  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Я точно рехнулся! Воняет изо рта?! Скотина! Так стонал вчера и терся, а сегодня его выворачивает и ему воняет?! Черт! Я смог ударить эту фарфоровую куклу. И она не разбилась. Даже хамить продолжил! Эти его пальцы на ноге! Черт, я думал, меня подкинет прямо на месте! Там, наверное, синяки остались… даже сейчас идти нормально не могу.  
  
— Брат, — на меня вылетел откуда-то из-за поворота ДжунСу. — Брат, мне надо отлучиться! Прикрой тылы, а?  
  
— Куда?! — хотя, ему можно, он же отличник и примерный студент… из-за одного-двух прогулов ему ничего не будет…  
  
— У меня свидание, а точнее знакомство с компанией симпатичных болельщиц Хиро.  
  
— Ты что, в его фанклуб вступил?! — от этой новости меня перекоробило. Я не ожидал такого предательства!  
  
— Ты же хочешь докопаться до Хиро? Тогда помоги из школы свалить! — идет и оглядывается. Блин, зачем ты оглядываешься?!  
  
— Не зыркай! Только внимание привлечешь! — приходится буквально физически его толкать на выход. Точнее, до галереи цветочной, а там небольшой фруктовый сад и калитка для садовника.  
  
Так стоп! Время для шоу! Пинаю его по пятой точке. Спотыкается, офигевает и набрасывается на меня с кулаками! Можно и в грудак дать. Знаю, ДжунСу выдержит: не раз спарринговались. Он мне попытался подсечку сделать, прыгаю-то я хорошо, поэтому удержался, но нога все равно подкосилась — эта кукла точно что-то с моей мышцой сделала своими пальцами! Пора спектакль завершать, не то я точно упаду, а ДжунСу накинется на меня. Я же не стану брата в лицо бить! Поэтому я всего лишь вышвырнул его рюкзак за забор.  
А он сообразительный, только меня в грудь толкнул и вынырнул через калитку искать свои манатки. Ну а мне пора в спортзал.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV ЮнХо**

****  
  
У меня, оказывается, с красотулей шкафчики соседние. Кто так пошутить додумался?! Он только глянул на меня с ненавистным прищуром и захлопнул металлическую дверцу своего отделения. Успел, значит, к моему приходу переодеться. Его рука уже забинтована эластическим бинтом. Это я так постарался? Или он с мелким переусердствовал в воспитании?  
Надо же, хоть и переоделся, но уходить не спешит. Сидит и шнурует кеды. Медленно и очень тщательно, будто дожидается чего-то. И даже когда я подошел, он не отодвинулся. Даже мельком не взглянул, когда я открыл свой шкафчик и поставил в него сумку.  
  
В раздевалке шкафы стоят не под стеной по периметру помещения, а рядами, образуя секции или точнее коридоры. Если учесть, что их здесь более ста штук, то расположение отделения ДжеДжуна можно назвать роком моей судьбы. Он даже не напротив моего, он в точности — соседний!   
  
Молчит. По спине холодок пробежался от его взгляда. Изучает? Смелый. Даже когда я оглянулся на него, он и не пытался спрятать взгляда, откровенно разглядывая мою голую спину. Я огляделся. На коридоре мы остались одни. А кукла продолжает меня гипнотизировать, раскинувшись на лавке как-то по-хозяйски, широко раздвинув ноги. Я позволил ему еще и торсом моим полюбоваться. Зря, что ли, столько лет единоборствами занимаюсь? Хвастовство, не хвастовство, а кубики у меня есть.  
  
Стоило мне нырнуть в футболку, этот гад только ухмыльнулся. И медленно поднялся на ноги, так что мы с ним оказались друг к другу очень даже близко. Настолько, что я его дыхание на своем лице почувствовал.  
  
— В следующий раз, — тянет он, а в глазах чертятя играют, — делай это более сексуально. Кто знает, может, заплачý, — он выдохнул мне прямо в губы. До прикосновения была лишь пара миллиметров.  
  
Что за черт?! Это он так мстит мне? Но тело отреагировало по-своему на эту близость. Видеть, что куколка склоняется к губам, это… черт, это очень возбуждающе! А если еще и учесть, что сейчас мы одни… я бы так и впился в него. Но эта гадкая ухмылка на его лице ломает весь кайф!!!   
  
Я схватил этого паршивца за грудки и вдавил в его шкафчик. Он все еще лыбится, ликует, мать его!!!  
  
— Что ты сказал, дрянь!!! Повтори!!! — мой голос был похож на рычание какого-то вурдалака, честное слово. Услышал бы со стороны, уже давно кирпичей бы наложил.  
  
Он лишь снисходительно ухмыльнулся, прикрывая веки.  
  
— Помнишь, кто я? — смакует, скотина. — Тебе опасно со мной оставаться наедине, ты же «правильный».  
Правильный? В смысле, баб предпочитаю? Он что, реально гомик?! Хотя с его милым личиком и безупречной укладкой на голове — все может быть.  
  
— Я тебя!.. — он меня заткнул, накрыв своим пальцем мои губы.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — выдыхает прямо в них. Черт! Нужно срочно что-то предпринять! Я не могу этого терпеть! Не могу! — Лучше держись подальше от таких, вроде меня. Не то беду на свой зад накличешь, — а говорит с таким придыханием, будто уже кончает!   
  
Черт! Да я сам кончить готов только от этого! Вот, сука!!! Я замахнулся, но он четко перехватил мой кулак на половине пути, не позволяя коснуться его миленького личика. А взгляд куколки резко стал таким презрительным и холодным.   
  
— Чем вы тут заняты?! — заорал не своим голосом тренер Пак. — Марш в спортзал! Звонка не слышали?!  
  
Красотуля демонстративно разжал свои пальцы, но взгляда так и не отвел. Он вынуждает меня уйти первым? Серьезно?! Первым?!  
  
— Шагай, ты же слышал тренера, — цедит сквозь зубы. Почему я? Почему бы тебе самому не выпорхнуть?! — Ты хочешь меня раздавить? — раздавить? Я тебя растоптать хочу! Хотя, пожалуй, нет, не растоптать. Я хочу тебя выебать. Оттрахать во все щели. Чтоб ты потом еще неделю нормально ходить не мог!  
  
Он уперся в мою грудь ладонью, отстраняя от себя. Но самое страшное не это. Он коленом между моих ног проскользнул и в конечном итоге почувствовал мой стояк своим бедром. Меня будто током шарахнуло, откидывая от красавчика.   
  
Хоть мы уже и не касались друг друга, но до входа в зал я лишь пятился назад, а он надвигался на меня, не отпуская взгляда. Прямо дежавю.  
  
— Ну-ка, отставить игрища!!! — взревел тренер, хватаясь за наши футболки и волоча за собой в спортзал. — Так, я смотрю тут у нас один раненый есть. Значит, на руки никаких нагрузок нельзя, — выдал он, как только мы все в шеренгу построились. — Играем на выбивание. Разделиться на две команды! Ким ДжеДжун, ты по умолчанию в мишенях. Соответственно, Чон ЮнХо по умолчанию в выбивающих.  
  
Подфартило, однако! Загоняю я тебя. Ой, как загоняю! Ты у меня на закусь останешься, после того, как я всех выведу.  
  
— Правила игры просты: выбивающий целится в мишень, мишень естественно уклоняется от мяча. Если мишень поймает мяч, может выбить выбивающего. Поехали!  
  
Когда толпа большая, кого-либо вывести из мишеней очень просто. Все как по маслу идет. Единственное, нужно иметь навыки по метанию, чтоб мяч долетел в нужное место. Одноклассники один за другим из игры вышли. А выбивающих больше всех вывел ДжеДжун лично, при этом даже не пытаясь метить в меня. Что ж, мне это даже нравится.  
  
Он очень изворотлив. Прыгает, словно пружина. А худоба красотули только помогает ему уворачиваться от мяча: достаточно к снаряду только боком стать, и тот пролетит мимо.  
Да, дышит тяжело. Даже футболка вся промокла на его теле. Пот крупными каплями по вискам и лицу бежит. Один только вид шеи, покрытой мелкими капельками, чего стоит! Волосы уже давно разлохматились и прилипли к влажной коже. Хоть устал и дышит через рот, все равно вертится с неугасаемым энтузиазмом. Еще и глазами в мою сторону стрелять успевает.  
  
Верхом всего было, когда он нервно облизнулся, ожидая моей подачи. Это был вызов. Я его принял, но только зря. Как только я бросил мяч красотуле прямо под ноги, надеясь того вывести из игры, так он тут же отпрыгнул и поймал снаряд. Сила, с корой ДжеДжун им в меня метнул, не просто выбила, я чуть не упал — он поцелил прямо в больную ногу! При этом все произошло настолько молниеносно, что я даже сообразить не успел, как схватился за колено от острой боли.  
  
Он самодовольно ухмыляется, а все вокруг только и смотрят на нас с разинутыми ртами! Мы что, в цирке на арене?! Бесит! Бесит-бесит-бесит!!! Как раз и звонок прозвенел.  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Надеюсь, тебе, твари, понравилось наблюдать за тем, как я бегаю. Потому что пришел черед мне следить за твоей беготней по кругу! Что такими глазками пораженными уставился? Ты еще не знаешь, какой сюрприз я для тебя приготовил! Уверен, он тебе придется по вкусу!  
  
— Сильно болит? — видимо, сильно, раз хромаешь.  
  
— Тебе какое дело?! — сколько ненависти! Ничего, скоро исправим этот недостаток.  
  
— Тебе пластырь перцовый одолжить? Говорят, помогает при ушибах, — хоть ты рядом идти и не хочешь, тебе придется меня потерпеть. Я же терпел твое присутствие на уроке математики, ты же сам меня не отпустил исчезнуть.  
  
— Иди к черту! — снова недоволен.   
  
Как ты можешь? Я же тут дружеский жест как-никак проявляю.  
  
— Выходит, ЧанМин зря старался, бегая в аптеку. Заботливый брат мне решил лекарство после вчерашней уборки подогнать.   
  
Хм, коробит? Меня тоже коробило, когда ты в угол в сортире меня загнал! Ай-ш, рука, блин, до звезд в глазах ломит! Лучше бы я не трогал повязку! Скотина! Еще и так невозмутимо полотенце достает со всеми этими мыльными средствами!  
  
В душевую мы вошли вместе. Конечно, за соседними кабинками мы не стали, разошлись по свободным в разных углах. Но прямо сейчас этот упырь развернет мой подарочек! Мой пламенный привет!  
  
— Сука!!! Какого хрена?!! — какая сладкая музыка для моих ушей. — Черт!!! Какая тварь это сделала?!  
  
Все разбежались как тараканы во время дождя с перепугу. Скачешь? Ну поскачи. Я как раз домыться смогу спокойно, не привлекая к своей заднице твоего внимания. А ты давай, попытайся смыть с себя гель для душа, разбавленный молотым перцем. Глядишь, и нога болеть перестанет.  
  
Все скулит и чертыхается. Прелесть. Какая паника и растерянность. Никогда бы не подумал, что со школьной грозой будет настолько легко разделаться. Оставлю-ка ему на всякий случай свое мыло. Не хватало, чтоб он волдырями покрылся. Хотя, понаблюдать такое было бы забавно.  
  
— Это был ты? — шипит, схватив меня за руку, как только я свою баночку ему на полку поставил. Тяжко дышит, не выходя из-под струй воды.  
  
— Как нога? Не болит?  
  
Он с такой яростью меня зашвырнул к себе в кабинку, что мне на секунду показалось, будто все ребра хрустнут от удара об стену. Его рука с силой сжалась на моем горле. Черт! Кислорода и так от пара не хватает, а тут еще его пальцы давят на кадык. Еще чуть-чуть и он мне все хрящики переломает! Придурок, блин! Это же шутка была! Он что, в буквальном смысле убить меня собирается?!  
  
У меня даже голос пропал! Я и захрипеть нормально не могу, только один свист из легких вырывается.  
  
— У меня в другом месте болит, — рычит Юно мне на ухо, еще сильнее сжимая свои пальцы. Я лишь безрезультатно могу скользить ногтями по его мокрой коже.   
  
— Чон ЮнХо!!! — оглушительно проорал тренер. Его голос эхом разнесся по душевой, отбиваясь от кафеля на стенах. Должен признать, это был спасительный для меня ор. Боюсь, живым я бы не вышел из этой гребаной кабинки!  
  
Громилу как будто что-то переломило, и его пальцы скользнули мне на грудь.   
  
— Тренер Пак, все нормально, — удивительно, насколько он способен владеть своим голосом. — Мы просто шутим. Мы с ДжеДжуном недавно поспорили, кто и сколько кубиков пресса накачает за две недели. Вот, рассматриваю, что изменилось в его теле.  
  
Более идиотской отмазки я в своей жизни еще не слышал. Мне стыдно за тебя, Юно. Стоит опустить голову, чтоб выразить степень твоего тупизма. Ого! Вот это агрегат! Я помню, конечно, что бугор большим был, но… в спящем режиме и таких габаритов?! Да ты секс-гигант! Охренеть! Мне как-то не по себе вдруг стало. Я даже боюсь представить, какие ощущения, когда в тебя ТАКИМ тыкают!  
  
— ДжеДжун? — тренер решил уточнить у меня? Ну не стану же я ему говорить, что меня убивают?! Он же понимает это?!  
  
— Все так, как сказал ЮнХо. Всего лишь баловство.  
  
Господи, да его член прям гипнотический какой-то! Почему я не могу взгляда оторвать от него?!   
Уходит? Тренер Пак уходит?! Нет! Не надо оставлять меня наедине с этим громилой!   
Стоило только дернуться, как ЮнХо снова втолкнул меня в стену. Навис надо мной. Близко. Слишком близко. И взглядом убить меня может, ему даже руки распускать не надо. Куда он смотрит? На губы? Черт! Этого еще не хватало!  
  
Случилось то, чего я боялся еще с утра. Впился в меня без каких-либо церемоний. Даже усилий особых не затратил против моего слабого сопротивления. Быстро языком ко мне проник и глубоко. А чтобы я рот разинул челюстью надавил, так, что у меня в суставе хрустнуло. Мне аж дыхалку перекрыло. Слюной меня захлебываться заставил, зараза! Но это длилось не долго. Он раз пять обкрутил своим языком вокруг моего языка и отстранился так же резко, как и прильнул. Что это было?  
  
— Мой гель без сюрпризов. Можешь пользоваться, — я беспрепятственно покинул его кабинку. Какого черта происходит?! Что это за потерянный взгляд у него только что был?!


	9. Chapter 9

**POV ЧанМин**

  
  
Зачем ему понадобилось бить меня по голове?! Бесит же! Не доволен, что я напряг ДжунХена... Пусть радуется, что я ему вообще помог! Сволочь! И почему этот урод мой старший брат?! Неблагодарный! Эгоист чертов! Набрался проблем в старой школе, так вприпрыжку в новую перевелся! А я страдай оттого, что старшенький одобрил переезд!  
Ему непонятно, почему я задираюсь к ДжунХену?! Он точно с мозгами поссорился! Забыл, видимо, нашу стычку на открытии нового сезона!!! Этот чертов ублюдок своему брату подыгрывал! Никогда ему не прощу насмешек над нашим отцом! Козлина!  
  
Я слишком к нему придираюсь?! Это было три года назад?! Да ты сам от КванСу бегал по школе! Тебя спасало только то, что вы не одноклассники! Вспоминать противно, сколько тебе желтых карт завуч выдал! И сколько красных! Вы, идиоты, на пару чуть школу не разгромили! А ведь это одна из самых элитных и престижных школ!  
Байки, говоришь, любишь? Гонки — это твое все?! Выкуси, говнюк! Я знаю кое-что покруче! Ты переспал с ХаНой! Которую увёл у КванСу... Детская любовь со взрослыми последствиями... Как же глупо... Заниматься гонками ради девчонки... К тому же той девчонки, за которой бегал сын конкурента отца. Сколько у тебя лет ушло на обработку и воплощение этого плана? Точно, как раз три года назад это и случилось.  
  
Вы с КванСу друг друга с пеленок ненавидите. В школе он к тебе задирался с первого класса, но я-то помню, что ему ХаНа нравилась очень. Ты уже тогда глобально мыслил. Скажешь: «Что ты можешь помнить? Тебе только три года было, когда это началось»?! Может, у нас и была разница в возрасте, но своё тринадцатилетие я до сих пор отчётливо помню! Хотя ты уже не очень помнишь, о чем мы говорили - ты же в стельку пьяный был на радостях, что сделал каку КванСу! Ты сказал: «Мой милый братец, запомни это навсегда: своих врагов нужно не просто обскакать и втоптать в грязь разными слухами и интригами! Их нужно унизить. Только так ты победишь, а он проиграет. Эта чертовка ХаНа... Она была слабым звеном КванСу... Помнишь такую? — ещё бы я ее не помнил! Ты столько лет был одержим идеей заполучить ее! Чисто ради того, чтобы позлить этого недоумка! — Так вот, любовь к мотоциклам и гонщикам у девчонки в крови. КванСу же предпочитает яхты и баскетбол. Как ты думаешь, откуда я вернулся? — я тогда понятия не имел, был уверен, что ты после чемпионата. — Милая ХаНа так разозлилась на своего оппу КванСу, что с радостью приняла мое предложение покататься на байке, принесшем мне пятнадцатую победу. Ну, она же моя верная фанатка уже сколько? Пять лет? Это было сказочное путешествие по полям и лугам нашего пригорода... Добрая бабуля нас приютила на ночь. Я катал ХаНу, пока бензин не кончился в баке. Он закончился к ночи. Брат, это моя самая великая победа! КванСу разозлится, но он навсегда останется унижен. Даже ему ХаНа не позволила ничего такого, но перед гонщиком Хиро она раздвинула ножки. Я был первым. Понимаешь?»  
  
Брат, я никогда не забуду твой урок, хоть он и был на пьяную голову. Но то, что вы с КванСу творили после — это перебор! Даже твоя популярность среди девчонок не спасала! КванСу доставал тебя, избивал и запугивал. Эти гонки — твое проклятье! Вас обоих со школы чуть не выставили! Как ты вообще сумел замять это дело, чтобы до отца не долетело?  
  
Ох, чёрт! С ума сводит! В самом деле! Надо покурить... Надеюсь, в этом парке не очень много камер видеонаблюдения? Он же просто огроменный! Фонтан? Нет, слишком открыто. Лавочки, аллеи... Очень и очень большой наглостью будет здесь пыхтеть... Сад! Там и здание какое-то есть! Какое-то хозяйственное, наверное. Блин, и тут камеры! На крыше цветочной галереи, на деревьях и теплице. О! Кажется, есть слепая зона... Тут даже лавка какая-то перекособоченная.  
  
Чёрт! Ну, почему так не везет?! Калитка скрипнула, и кто-то чешет в мою сторону. Непруха сплошная!  
  
— Привет! — машет рукой ДжунСу. Слава Богу, не садовник!  
  
— Привет,— можно вздохнуть. Так, где никотин? Пачка совсем ещё новая. Надеюсь, зажигалка не сдохла.  
  
— Давно тут сидишь? — когда мы друзьями стали, что он пристроился около меня?  
  
— Нет, только пришел.  
  
— Надеюсь, не прогуливаешь?  
  
— А тебе какое дело?! Сам, гляжу, примерный студент. Шляешься за пределами школы, — горький дым смешался с кровью и разнесся по всему организму лёгкими покалываниями. Можно и глаза блаженно прикрыть.  
  
— Брат сильно отругал? Я видел, как вы ссорились.  
  
— Его кудахканье на меня не действует.  
  
— А на меня действует любой каприз брата. Угостишь?  
  
Просьба странная, но мне не жалко. Я протянул ему пачку.  
  
— Лайт. Суперлегкий. Ментол.  
  
— Не устраивает? — раздражает, когда с таким смешком принимают услуги.  
  
Но ДжунСу достал сигарету и вернул мне упаковку. Из своего кармана он вынул красивую металлическую зажигалку с каким-то замысловатым высеченным по корпусу узором. Подкурил. Глубоко затянулся, а затем тонкой струйкой выпустил дым.  
  
— Брат ничего не скажет, что ты куришь? — каким-то отцовским голосом уточнил ДжунСу.  
  
— Пф, он сам как паровоз шмалит! На крыше постоянно торчит. Это из его блока.  
  
— Значит, эти сигареты предпочитает курить ДжеДжун? — он покосился на кончик сигареты в своей руке.  
  
— А ты что куришь?  
  
— С корицей.  
  
— Фу, какая дрянь! — меня аж перекосило.  
  
— Согласен, не всем по нраву...  
  
— Брат когда-то сидел на этом говне. Я еле его уговорил оставить эти вкусы.  
  
— Интересно, он догадался, почему ты так настойчив? — выдыхает струю дыма вверх и ухмыляется.  
  
— Напоследок, когда сказал, что больше не станет их покупать, ДжеДжун меня накормил оставшимися сигаретами в пачке.  
  
— Ха-ха-ха!!! Сочувствую, — хлопает меня по плечу. Смех у него поистине странный. Заливистый и с какими-то непонятными звуками. Что-то вроде «Ы-Кхья-кхья!». Этого воспроизвести вовек не смогу!  
  
— А ЮнХо как на это реагирует? — даже не знаю, зачем спросил. Не больно-то и интересно.  
  
— Зажигалку видишь? — он снова ею повертел перед моими глазами. — Брат подарил. Но приказал не пользоваться ради сигарет. Просто, у меня маничка на эти штуки. Знаешь, как есть спичечные коробки коллекционируют? Так у меня с зажигалками.  
  
Странное увлечение в таком возрасте. Всего лишь на год меня старше. Но ещё более странно то, что мы так ещё несколько часов просидели на этой неудобной лавке, молча разглядывая кусты прямо по курсу. И мне не было неуютно от его молчаливого присутствия.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Слишком нервным ЮнХо стал в последние дни. Меня не трогает, но вот на остальных срывается.   
Интересно, это обусловлено тем поцелуем в душевой при свете дня? Или предстоящим заездом в Танджу? Но он полностью погрузился в себя. Отвлекается только на мелочи, шкодничает, словно ребенок. Ну так, для поддержания авторитета, чтоб особо сильно остальные не расслаблялись.  
Я его раньше не видел на нелегальных гонках, он скорее всего в них никогда и не участвовал, раз не знал про рыбацкий сайт. Во всяком случае, этим источником информации пользуются только те, с кем я уже соревновался. Чёрт, рука ещё саднит, а уже через пару часов заезд объявят.   
Юно пока что не видать. Неужели, не сумел разобраться? Но у него же такой умный брат. Неужто не помог?  
  
— Этот парень сегодня будет?  
  
КанДо — организатор. Именно он публикует объявления, только через него можно принять участие в заезде так, чтобы потом у стражей порядка вопросов не возникло. Судит тоже КанДо. Он же и содержит несколько мастерских по ремонту байков. Если ты его гонщик, то можешь выбрать себе любого механика за половину стоимости ремонта. Никто не знает, скольких гонщиков он прикрывает. Даже я не в курсе, кого обслуживает мой механик. Весь финансовый оборот в ставках через него же. Двадцать процентов от суммы взноса уходит на «прикрытие» гонки, тридцать процентов — лично ему, пятьдесят — на ставку. КанДо всегда знает, сколько человек участвует. И он не любит непроверенных новичков.  
  
— Я у него дважды выиграл. Он обязан прийти.  
  
— Это он? — КанДо взглядом указал на проезжающий мимо нас байк. Судя по куртке, это и есть Юно.  
  
— Похоже на то.  
  
— Ты должен проиграть, — приказывает КанДо.  
  
— Совсем проиграть? Или в каком-то из заездов? — иногда он действительно отдает такие приказы. Меня точно так же проверял на вшивость.  
  
— Два раза из трех.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Ты получишь триста тысяч.  
  
— Если минусонуть сто, которые я принес, это будет двести тысяч. Мой мотоцикл лучше, чем у него. Я без проблем могу обойти Юно во всех заездах.  
  
— Если я говорю «триста» — это так и есть. Сверху триста.  
  
— Ну, раз так...  
  
Юно нетерпеливо нашел меня взглядом. Смотрит волчонком. Эту молчаливую перестрелку глазами прервал парень, держащий у себя «банк». Юно безоговорочно вынул из кармана конверт. Его имя внесли в реестр, стандартная процедура.  
  
Честно говоря, немного не по себе от таких взглядов ЮнХо. Видеть в нём обозленного гонщика и вспоминать его поцелуй... Это как-то... Дискомфортно, что ли? Но неловко не от самого факта его поцелуев, а больше от того, как они на меня повлияли. Мы об этом так ни разу больше и не заговорили. Видимо, ЮнХо тоже боится. Да и я, чтоб лишний раз его не раздражать, просто уходил из комнат, в которые он заходил со своими дружками. И даже тогда я мельком улавливал его взгляды на себе, но Юно ни разу меня так и не задержал. Не похоже, чтобы его смущали мои отпоры, скорее всего, он просто боится сорваться снова.  
  
Если подумать, тот его срыв принес мне впоследствии облегчение. Нет лишней нервотрепки. Но я же адреналиновый наркоман. Мне не хватает его задрочек. Я себя просто ненавижу за это. Даже, не смотря на то, что Юно меня чуть не убил в душевой, оставаться совершенно без его внимания как-то… тоскливо, что ли? Особенно после его поцелуев. Он, наверное, придумал этот план заранее.  
  


**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
Я должен выиграть! Просто обязан обогнать его! Получится ли? Разве что хитростью, потому что его конь всяко быстрее моего. Какой же движок ему всунули?! Странно, почему Хиро так потерянно на меня посмотрел? Чем-то недоволен остался после разговора с мужиком, но кивнул ему. А потом этот взгляд, ищущий поддержки и понимания. Какого черта? Может, мне просто показалось? Я же кроме глаз ничего и не вижу толком, он как всегда, лицо свое скрыл.  
  
Трасса действительно неподготовленная. Естественный хаос, как и описывалось в той статье. Довольно высокий уровень сложности. Непривычно как-то ехать не по накатанной дороге, а скакать по камням и утесам. Байк, можно сказать, не слушается. У Хиро, похоже, тоже трудности, но это не мешает ему сбить с толку соперников, выталкивая их на бездорожье. Честное слово, как будто для меня дорогу расчищает, чтобы я к нему ближе был.  
  
Я шел третьим, пока он не позволил к себе подобраться, и сейчас мы с Хиро идем на уровне. Он лишь мельком на меня взглянул, но я успел поймать этот взгляд. Я не обнаружил презрения или злости, даже насмешки нет за мое неловкое вождение в новой для меня среде. Это было какое-то отчаяние, клич о помощи. Не знаю почему, но я вспомнил печального ДжеДжуна, вертевшего мел в бильярдной. Именно его в тот момент.  
  
Неожиданно, мотоцикл Хиро занесло прямо перед финишем. Он упал? Я даже толком глянуть не успел, только вырвался вперед, срывая восторженные возгласы публики о моей победе. Нет, с Хиро все в порядке, он меня нагнал с разрывом в четыре секунды. Но судя по тому, как он потер свое правое запястье, похоже, заработал вывих.  
  
Нам даже отдышаться не дали: объявили второй заезд. Но даже сейчас Хиро уверенно лидирует. Он снова виляет по трассе, выбивая из колеи соперников, снова позволяя мне подобраться к нему ближе. Это уже не похоже на стечение обстоятельств. Но стоило мне поравняться с ним, как Хиро выскочил вперед, поддавая газу. На этот раз я пришел вторым. С разрывом в шесть секунд.   
Это шоу однозначно для меня сыграно! Как иначе? Начинка его мотоцикла позволяет обогнать меня не с шестисекундным разрывом, а с двенадцатисекундным! А это уже очень много. Гонщики, которые остались позади меня, наверняка имеют байки получше моего. Тогда, для чего Хиро держал меня около себя?!  
  
В третьем заезде история повторилась. Хиро впереди и расчищает дорогу для меня. Остается лишь хвостиком следовать. Я намеренно не стал догонять его. Просто плелся по его следам. Он впереди, я сзади. Но я не позволил остальным равняться со мной. Мне было очень интересно посмотреть на реакцию Хиро. Уже плевать было на победу - я просто хотел увидеть его взгляд после того, как не принял его подачки. Но судьба сыграла злую шутку — Хиро угодил в кювет, а я вырвался на финиш. Снова первый. Вторая победа после третьего заезда. Я однозначный победитель по результатам этой гонки.  
  
Публика ликует, мне достались лавры и почести, а Хиро все ещё нет на финише. Почему его нет?  
  
— Извините, может, там медик нужен? — уточняю у парня, вручившего мне выигрыш. Триста тысяч. Немалые деньги. Весьма и весьма немалые.  
  
— Для Хиро? Он уже вернулся, с ним все в порядке, — мне указали на худого парня в бело-зеленой куртке, стоящего ко мне спиной.   
  
Он пьет воду? Значит, открыл лицо! Не замечая никого вокруг, я бросился к нему. Кто же ты, Хиро? Резко развернул парня на себя, схватив под локоть. И, о боги, я прозрел! Как это? Как такое возможно?  
  
— Ты? — только и смог выдавить я из себя. Неужели это не сон? — Ты?!  
  
— Я. Удивлен? — так спокойно говорит своим бархатным голосом.   
  
— Как?..  
  
— Что тебя смущает? — пожимает плечами и снова обвивает бутылку губами. Теми губами, которые отвечали на мой поцелуй. ДжеДжун, кукла, красотуля и прочее, как я его окрестил — и есть Хиро?   
  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — мой голос прозвучал, наверное, слишком потеряно.  
Это все похоже на сон. Почему моя обожаемая куколка оказалась гонщиком?! Да ещё и нелегалом?! Почему это хрупкое и нежное создание сейчас воняет дымом и бензином?! Почему он пропитан вонью машинного масла и железа?!  
  
— Я не стремился скрываться от тебя. Ты сам меня не узнал в школе. Я думал, что ты ко мне подошел поговорить на тему прошедших гонок, но ты спросил, кто я. Это меня обидело, если честно.   
  
— Ты…  
  
— Что сейчас от меня хотел? Когда подошел ко мне, — снова не дает мне говорить, перебивает. Эта его идиотская привычка.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Не понимаешь? Зачем ты позволил мне победить? Именно мне? Зачем ты расчищал для меня дорогу?  
  
— Они бы сожрали тебя, если бы я этого не сделал. Я их просто вывел. И все.  
  
— Себя в последнем заезде ты тоже «просто вывел». Я заметил это. Господи, как это злит!  
  
— Ты хочешь узнать название моего клуба?  
  
— Само собой.  
  
— Тебе осталось собрать два миллиона семьсот. Девять гонок. Если повезет, то меньше. Если не повезет — больше. Но я бы не советовал надеяться только на них. В следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом. Я не всегда участвую.  
  
— Знаешь, — я даже слов подобрать сейчас не могу адекватных. — Это худшее унижение, которое я когда-либо испытывал. Даже тот ебучий перец на члене так не унижает, понимаешь?!  
  
— У меня всего лишь больше опыта в таких гонках, — спокойно выдал ДжеДжун, закручивая пробку на бутылочке. — У меня более приспособленный мотоцикл к подобным дорогам.  
  
— Хорошо, раз ты считаешь, что ты просто более опытный с более приспособленной машиной, пусть ДжунСу с ЧанМином сядут на мотоциклы. Они оба не профи, даже не новички. Они вообще «левые» люди. Сможешь ли ты свой более широкий опыт передать своему младшему брату? За рекордные сроки, скажем за шесть месяцев?  
  
— А что тогда? Ну проедутся они по шоссе, а дальше? — смотрит на меня скучающим взглядом. — Для триала этого мало.   
  
— Хотя бы просто мотокросс. Сможешь?  
  
— Ну, предположим, ЧанМин окажется более способный, чем ДжунСу. Что я получу взамен?  
  
— Все, о чем попросишь. Все. Я открыто признаю свое поражение перед тобой. Но я сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы меня обойти тогда на чемпионате без своего движка.   
  
— Смог бы. Ты же видел меня на сегодняшнем заезде.  
  
— К черту сегодняшний заезд! Здесь нет правил! Ты привык жить без правил!  
  
— Зато ты не способен мыслить. Думаешь шаблонно! Я удивляюсь, как ты вообще догадался о том, что я для тебя тут стараюсь!  
  
— Исходя из вашего разговора, могу смело предположить, что Юно соображает в гонках, — к нам подошел тот самый мужик, который перед заездом разговаривал с Хиро.  
  
— Он профессионал, КанДо, — выдохнул ДжеДжун. — Он проиграл только последний чемпионат. Мне. До этого у него ни одного поражения.  
  
— Если бы его байк был подготовлен, то он наверняка смог бы тебя обойти, Хиро. Я прав?  
  
— Возможно. Я сегодня не в форме.  
  
— Тогда зачем пришел? — ухмыляясь, уточнил мужик.  
  
— За своими трехстами тысячами, — недовольный голос куколки звучит весьма устрашающе.  
  
— О, — КанДо понимающе кивнул и вложил в ладонь ДжеДжуну конверт.  
  
— Что происходит? — тут уже не выдержал я.  
  
— КанДо приказал мне проиграть тебе в двух заездах, — ДжеДжун подошел к своему байку и завел мотор.  
  
— Я не знал, что моя победа спланирована настолько выше, — я гневно уставился на этого мужика, который считает себя пупом Земли.  
  
— Хиро прошел через то же самое. Когда твоя машина будет готова соответствующе, только тогда тебя начнут воспринимать всерьез на этих гонках. Если будешь работать на меня, я предоставлю тебе механика.  
  
— Это шутка такая? Я не собираюсь ни на кого работать.  
  
Что за черт?! Во что ты вляпался, красотуля? Моему разочарованию нет описания! Заплатили за то, что он позволил мне выиграть. Сумма выигрыша точно такая же, как и та, которую получил ДжеДжун. Этот мужик вложил в мой выигрыш больше, чем сумел на нем заработать. Что это значит?! Он хотел ещё и меня завербовать? Так? Но бедолага не учел того, что мне всего лишь нужна была личность Хиро, а не эти гонки! И даже не деньги, доставшиеся после победы.   
  
Проклятье! Как так?! Черт! Никогда больше не поеду на подобные гонки! Как бы меня не провоцировали!   
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
ЮнХо без стука влетел к нам с ЧанМином в комнату.  
  
— Ты сдурел?! — верещит Мин, преграждая ему путь. Малыш тут же улетел на свою кровать.  
  
ЮнХо подлетел ко мне и выдернул за грудки из-за стола. Впечатал меня в ближайшую стену. Все настолько быстро, что у меня даже ноги не идут, он буквально волочил меня.  
  
— Кто они?! — орет он не своим голосом мне в лицо.  
  
— Мин, погуляй, — приказываю брату. Если Юно хочет разговора, то он должен состояться наедине.  
  
— Ты слышал?! — орет ЮнХо на ЧанМина, оглядываясь через плечо.   
  
У брата глаза округлились от потрясения, даже рот открылся. Мелкая язва забыла о своей сущности. Скорее всего его ошарашила именно моя реакция. Это не кто-то другой его выставляет, а собственный брат, к которому пришли с разборками.  
  
ЧанМин ещё секунду на нас поглядел, а затем стремительно выскочил в коридор, не забыв при этом хлопнуть дверью.  
  
— На кого ты работаешь? Тебе заплатили ту же сумму, что и мне! Откуда такие деньги?!  
  
— Мне заплатили на сто тысяч больше, чем тебе, ЮнХо. В моем конверте лежало четыре сотни. В твоем — три.  
  
— Какого дьявола тебя понесло к ним?! Они опасные? Наверное, очень. Твоя победа на чемпионате и реванше — это их рук дело? Отвечай! — вжимает меня в стену ещё сильнее.  
  
— Нет. Чемпионат и реванш были только между нами двумя. КанДо к этому не имеет никакого отношения. Но поскольку ты ему отказал, я так полагаю, то он, возможно, захочет устроить тебе проигрыш на очередном чемпионате.  
  
— Как ты к ним попал?  
  
— Точно так же. Меня вынудили. Он любит вербовать победителей.  
  
— Сколько вас?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Через кого ты пришел?  
  
— Ты с ним больше не встретишься. Этот человек умер.  
  
— Они убили?  
  
— На гонке сорвался со скалы. Разбился. Говорят, байк был в порядке.  
  
Юно чертыхнулся себе под нос и отпустил меня.  
  
— Если я не вступлю… с тобой тоже что-то может случиться? — его голос надломился. Последнее слово он вообще еле слышно прошептал. ЮнХо даже смотреть на меня побоялся. Просто опустил голову и уперся пятой точкой в крышку стола.  
  
— Мы гонщики, Юно. С нами обоими что-то может случиться на любом чемпионате. Это же триал. Это опасный вид спорта.  
  
— Тот парень сорвался не на чемпионате, — строго цедит ЮнХо и смотрит на меня исподлобья.  
  
— Ты что, переживаешь за меня? Не стоит. Ты попал на эту гонку по моей наводке. Я просто злился и хотел обойти тебя. Я не собирался тебя втягивать в этот бизнес. Просто КанДо там «крышует», и я обязан был его предупредить о новом гонщике. Я не знал, что он мне прикажет подыграть!  
  
— А если бы ты ослушался?  
  
— Он бы разозлился.  
  
— И как это проявилось бы?  
  
— Возможно, он бы ввел табу на мое участие в гонках. И прессовал бы на чемпионатах. Просто намеренно меня уничтожая как первоклассного гонщика.  
  
— Ты погнался за этой гребанной славой? — орет ЮнХо, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
— Я из того же теста, что и ты, Юно. Вспомни, что заставило тебя просить о реванше. Я такой же.  
  
— В жопу наши личные разборки! Какого черта ты испугался этого мудака?! Тебе так важно быть паинькой?!  
  
— Я…  
  
— Слабак. Просто слабак, ДжеДжун, — его голос был полон разочарования.  
  
— Я прошел эти этапы, ЮнХо. Один за другим. Я первый раз тоже отказался. Когда я проиграл на чемпионате, я злился и попросил реванш. Мне его устроили. Я даже победил в нем, но оказалось, это все было подстроено. Меня пригласили работать на КанДо. Я тогда в порыве гнева и отчаяния отказался. Я проиграл на очередном чемпионате. Была девушка, в глазах которой я не мог оказаться проигравшим. Я попросил реванш снова. Мне сказали, что это должен одобрить КанДо. А одобрить он был согласен только в случае, если я стану сотрудничать. Если ты назовешь меня идиотом, возможно, ты будешь прав. Но я преследовал цели. И я их добился. Если бы не КанДо, то я не переспал бы с той девчонкой.   
  
— Ради юбки ты?..  
  
— Нет. Она меня не интересовала. Я должен был это сделать ради другой цели.  
  
— Не понял…  
  
— Я не стану объясняться с тобой. Но это того стоило.  
  


**POV ЧанМин**

  
  
Снова это идиотское дежавю. Снова я вижу, как моего брата прессуют. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Он даже лично потребовал, чтобы я ушел! Как так?! Что он вообще сделал этому ЮнХо, что тот так вцепился в него? Черт! Но ведь что-то же он устроил этому недоумку! Тот просто так не ворвался бы к нам.  
  
ДжунСу сидит под вишней с сигаретой в зубах. Тоже нервничает. Не похоже, чтобы наслаждался. Кончик сигареты дрожит — нервишки пошаливают.  
  
— Что стряслось? — пристраиваюсь около него и извлекаю свою пачку.  
  
— У брата проблемы, — процедил ДжунСу.  
  
— Я заметил. Моего сейчас по комнате гоняет. От твоего сейчас проблемы у моего.  
  
— Да, нет. Это ДжеДжун постарался.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Они сошлись в гонке. Не в курсе, что ли?  
  
— Я знал, что у них сегодня гонка.  
  
— Знал где? Это же не турнир был. ДжеДжун втянул ЮнХо в одну большую неприятность, — гневно уставился на меня ДжунСу. — Брату предложили не совсем честный вид заработка. Если бы не ДжеДжун, то ЮнХо и знать бы ничего не знал!  
  
— Ты о чем сейчас?  
  
— Твой брат работает на шайку одурелых преступников! Понимаешь? Незаконный, нелегальный бизнес! Это просто трындец! И мой брат оказался в это дерьмо втянут! Совсем мозгов, блин, лишился из-за своих гонок! Какого черта он вообще на ДжеДжуна повелся, когда тот ему наводку дал?! А я, как идиот, помогал брату загадку разгадать! Черт! Если бы я ему не помог, то ЮнХо не было бы на той гонке! — он снова затянулся. Глубоко и нервно.  
  
Кажется, я начинаю понимать, как ДжеДжун решал вопросы в старой школе. Боже, какой же он придурок! Я даже осознать этих масштабов сейчас не могу! Мозг просто кипит! Из-за какой-то шлюхи! Ненормальный!  
  
— Мне нужно выпить.  
  
— Мне тоже, — в тон тянет ДжунСу, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Ты куда? — почему-то я не хочу сейчас оставаться один.  
  
— В бар какой-нибудь.  
  
— Можно с тобой?  
  
В ответ, ДжунСу лишь кивнул. Мы вышли через калитку садовника, не заботясь о том, что нас могут заметить и впоследствии отругать. Просто хотелось забыться. Исчезнуть куда-нибудь из этого поганого места.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV ЮнХо**

  
  
До сих пор не верится, что ДжеДжун оказался способен на подобное! Как же это вышло? Из-за девки влезть в такое дерьмо. Что вообще значит эта его фраза «Она меня не интересовала»? Он, и правда, гей? Ну его же девушка не интересует... Я где-то слышал, что геи спокойно могут переспать с женщиной. Ну так, чисто по дружбе…  
  
Блядство! Как моя куколка могла оказаться брутальным мужланом на байке?! Что это? Я плачу? Какого фига?! Когда я последний раз вообще плакал? А точно! Когда отец сказал, что я могу делать все, что мне угодно, но компанию он мне передаст в любом случае. Так что нужно готовиться к преемничеству. Он знал, что мне будет обидно из-за его безразличия к моим действиям. Он даже усом не повел, выплатил все взносы и оказал спонсорскую поддержку этой чертовой школе, когда меня выперли. Даже слова гневного мне не сказал! Единственная фраза в голове засела: «Когда сядешь в кресло, тебе придется забыть о безрассудстве». Это была настолько холодная фраза, что я проревел всю ночь в подушку.  
  
Слезы и сейчас щеки обжигают. Только по другой причине. Единственный человек, который по-настоящему затронул мою душу, оказался подделкой. Иллюзия его чистоты полностью развеялась мраком жестокой реальности.   
Это красотуля тут слоняется? Мне не показалось? Знакомая макушка мелькнула в окне прачечной. Точно он. Заправляет сейчас стиральную машинку шмотьем. Моя рука автоматически за хлоркой потянулась. Его надо отмыть от этой грязи!   
Я отшвырнул куклу за шиворот, когда тот все вещи выложил, захлопнул дверцу машинки, вылил всю хлорку в отделение для моющих средств и нажал на кнопку «Пуск».  
  
— Какого черта! — вырвалось из его рта. Так пискляво, что аж уши заложило. — Тебе вообще мозги ветром выдуло?! — бросается на меня с кулаками. Даже в ухо поцелил. Похоже и губу мне снова разбил.  
  
Ну, я и ему под дых дал пару раз. Кривится от боли и снова на меня замахивается. Пытался в челюсть дать, но я успел отклониться. Только лишь коленом ему врезал по пресаку, когда за голову его нагнул. Он даже не осознает, сколько боли мне причинил! То, что я его в стену впечатал и ещё раз кулаком в живот заехал — это ничто, по сравнению с тем, как мне гадко оттого, что душа на куски рвется.  
  
Все же кукла нашел в себе силы отстраниться, заломив мне руку за спину и хорошенько огрев по почкам. В его кулаке определенно сила есть. Мне даже легче как-то стало от этого. Но я был бы не я и все мои занятия по дзюдо отправились бы на свалку, если бы я не сумел вывернуться из этого захвата. Одним ударом ноги красотуля отправилась через ряд стиральных машин на другую сторону зала, проехавшись по гладкой поверхности спиной. Я лишь с легкостью перескочил через них, повалив куколку на пол, придавив своим весом, и просто, ухватившись за ворот его рубашки, ещё пару раз ему по челюсти дал.  
  
Ярость и обида вылилась в жестокое избиение этого красивого и светлого лица, на котором я однажды увидел лучезарную улыбку. Это, правда, больно. Чем больше силы я вкладывал в удары, тем больнее становилось мне самому. Единственное, что заставило меня замереть на половине движения, это вид окровавленного лица еле живого ДжеДжуна. В голове засел единственный вопрос: что я делаю?  
  
Его рубашка выскользнула из моей руки, а я все никак не мог поверить в то, что я оказался на такое способен. Что я сумел собственными руками обезобразить такое прекрасное фарфоровое лицо куклы наилучшего произведения искусства.   
  
Внезапно изящная кисть красавчика потянулась к моему лицу. Он провел подушечками по щеке и удивленно уставился на свои влажные пальцы. Он сдвинул брови и потрясенно поднял взгляд. В ту же секунду, словно сломанная кукла он сполз по стене без сознания.  
  
Черт, нужно медиков вызывать, я его вырубил. На коридоре должен быть внутренний телефон. Черт! Как я вообще до такого додумался!  
  


**POV ДжеДжун**

  
  
Ох, все тело ломит! Башка раскалывается, ну что за дела?! Я что, в медкорпусе? Айш! Капельницы эти треклятые! Что вообще произошло?! А, да! Юно озверел… Я и не думал, что такой слабак против него…  
  
Но что это было перед моей отключкой? Он плакал? В самом деле? Плакал? Да нет. Это все бред. Скорее всего, у меня были глюки. Он же по голове меня бил.  
Боже, меня тошнит… да ещё и вертолетит… кошмар какой!  
  
Штору кто-то отодвинул. ЧанМин с потерянным лицом вошел. Да ещё так ошарашено на меня смотрит. И сказать ничего не может - только рот открывает да закрывает. Как будто что-то вспомнил, но говорить передумал.  
  
— Мин, я не в настроении угадывать. Что ты хотел?  
  
— Собственными глазами убедиться, насколько полный придурок мой брат.  
  
Язва вернулась, это почему-то радует. Ну, можешь удовлетворить свой интерес, я не против, любуйся.  
  
— Ты ЮнХо видел? Как он?  
  
— Что?! — Мин подскочил на месте от негодования. — ЮнХо?! Ты чокнулся совсем?! Это же он тебя так разукрасил! Почему ты о нем спрашиваешь? — он отвел взгляд и тихо процедил: — Урод!  
  
Последний эпитет наверняка предназначается Юно. Просто я хочу убедиться, что у меня галлюцинация была только и всего.  
  
— Ты видел его?  
  
— На что там смотреть? Он в хлам нажрался.  
  
— Ты уже несколько дней тоже нетрезвый ходишь.  
  
— Просто на тебя смотреть трезвыми глазами невозможно! Что между вами произошло? Это из-за гонок?  
  
— Мы поспорили, что ты и ДжунСу сядете на мотоциклы. Что каждый из нас сможет подготовить своего брата для мотокросса за шесть месяцев.  
  
— Да я смотрю ты не один такой придурок. Вас двое. С чего вы решили, что мы с ДжунСу захотим в этом участвовать?  
  
— Если откажешься, Мин, ты меня под удар поставишь. Я проиграю, даже не начав. Хочешь увидеть мой проигрыш без борьбы? Твое право.  
  
— Не дави на жалость! Я на это не ведусь!   
  
— Я куплю тебе ту коллекционную винтажную гитару за два с половиной миллиарда. Хочешь?  
  
— Ты с ума сошел?! Откуда у тебя такие деньги?! Ты же не собираешься свои акции продавать ради такого случая, нет?  
  
— Независимо от результатов гонки с ДжунСу, если ты просто сядешь на байк — я куплю тебе гитару.  
  
ЧанМин изумленно отвел взгляд. Он нервно облизнулся, закусил губу. Даже дыхание участилось. Дрожащей рукой он пригладил волосы на затылке, другую руку даже деть не знал куда. Я же вижу, что ты хочешь её. Я видел, как ты смотрел на неё. Все годы ты на неё облизывался. Это соблазн, перед которым трудно устоять. Я знаю.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Мин. — Но о победе не проси. Я не люблю скорость.  
  
— Когда меня выпустят отсюда, приступим к тренировкам. Освободи свой график максимально насколько это возможно.


	12. Chapter 12

 

**POV ЧанМин**

  
Почему училка отправила меня в библиотеку? Что я такого сделал-то?! Одну задачу решить не смог, так сразу нужно дать мне задание для реферата?! Это все ДжунХен ей нажаловался, однозначно! Ну, и наказание! Описать теорему на примерах! В старой школе преподы по-другому с ума сходили.

  
Как тут вообще сориентироваться? Это же целый лабиринт! Стеллажи заставлены книгами от пола до потолка высотой под десять метров. А что делать тем, кто боится высоты и лестниц? Благо, указатели есть на рядах по тематике. Тут отделов дофига, без знаков можно блудить сутки, так ничего и не найдешь.

  
ДжунСу? Показалась чья-то голова в зазоре между книг на полке. Точно, это он склонился над книгой у стеллажа и что-то выискивает, листая. Снова он. Как будто преследует. Ну, он же не знал, что меня сюда отправят.

  
— Тоже наказали? — тянет он спокойным голосом. Это мне? Ну, судя по тишине в ответ, то мне.  
— Что значит «тоже»?  
— В этой школе принято наказывать не уборкой помещений, а завалом по учебной программе. Лично меня засекли с сигаретой и бутылкой пива в руках.  
— Я не смог решить задачу у доски. Ну, это же бред!  
— Им виднее, — строго выдохнул ДжунСу, погруженный в изучение страницы.  
— Почему ты такой спокойный?! Я этого не понимаю!  
— А что изменится, если я начну истерить? — он вернул книгу на полку, закрывая мне обзор. Зато, я сразу обнаружил нужную мне литературу.  
Это было дерзко и малоприятно, если честно. Он все время оказывается рядом, куда бы я не пошел. Даже если я со школы удираю, то нахожу его там, куда прихожу. ДжунСу вездесущ, а это изрядно заставляет нервничать. Но он никогда не проявлял такого неуважения, как это произошло сейчас. Что вдруг случилось?  
— ДжунСу, ты чем-то расстроен? — нахожу его у соседнего стеллажа, с тем же умным видом на лице.  
— Да, — не стал он юлить. Это как минимум странно. Другой бы ответил, что я лезу не в свое дело. Или сказал бы, что мне показалось.  
— В чем проблема?  
— У брата скоро белая горячка начнется. Он пьет, рыдает и снова пьет. Из-за тех чертовых гонок! — последнее слово ДжунСу буквально выплюнул с особым презрением.  
— Если бы ты видел ДжеДжуна, то расстроился бы ещё сильнее.  
— Что с ним? — даже не взглянул на меня.

  
Сколько наглости. И это безразличие в голосе! Мне точно показалось, что он нормальный, когда общался с ним. Я ему неинтересен. Какой только черт дернул о брате вспоминать! Даже находиться рядом не могу. Нужно пойти законспектировать тему. Где тут столы свободные? Ага, у окна. И их много.

  
Какого фига?! Только я книжку раскрыл, только вникать начал, как ДжунСу молча, не объясняясь, уселся напротив за мой стол. Разложил свои тетради и книги. Альбом какой-то развернул. Это ещё что за приколы?!

  
— Ты вообще как? Ничего, что я здесь сижу?  
— Мои вещи не так много места занимают, — он покачал головой. — А стол большой. Мы помещаемся, — и столько спокойствия в голосе. Как так можно?!  
— ДжунСу, это единственный занятый стол. Все остальные свободны! — для пущей убедительности я даже на зал рукой указал.  
— Мне одному скучно. К тому же, ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — снова эта его бесячая невозмутимость!  
Значит, ещё помнит, что о чем-то спрашивал. Но, что значит это его «скучно»?! Ар-р-р! Драконит! Как же драконит!  
— Твой брат отметелил моего. ДжеДжун в лазарете.  
— Ну, этого следовало ожидать. ЮнХо всегда все вопросы с помощью кулаков решает. Его не исправишь, — снова спокойно с толикой безразличия. Принялся что-то в книжке черкать с умным видом.  
— Но это мой брат, ДжунСу! — я не смог выдержать этого хамства. Просто не смог. Притворяется другом, по крайней мере, приятным собеседником и вдруг такой откровенный игнор моей проблемы.  
— Ты уже согласился? — он строго на меня смотрит.  
— А ты?  
— Я пока ещё нет, — качает головой, а в глазах вызов. Что это вдруг? Он на меня злится? Больно надо его одобрение!  
— А планируешь что?  
— Отказаться.  
— Уверен?  
— Ты так хочешь побыть марионеткой в их руках? Делай, что душе угодно. Но меня не вплетай.  
— Они соревнуются не за скорость. Они хотят определить, кто лучше сможет обучить. Мне брат сказал, что я не обязан выигрывать. Что я должен просто сесть на байк. И даже не пытаться победить. Просто выехать на трассу и все. ДжеДжун не принуждал меня, он просто попросил об услуге. Но не без того, что пообещал мне поощрительный подарок, перед которым я не смог устоять.  
— С ЮнХо такой номер не прокатил бы, — опять в книжку уткнулся.  
— Он же подарил тебе зажигалку. Почему ты думаешь, что ещё чего-то не купит?  
— Что касается гонок… это слишком тяжело для него. Он скорее меня физически заставит сесть на тот чертов байк, чем что-то пообещает. И он заставит меня победить. А я не уверен, что получу удовольствие от победы над тобой.

  
О, Боже! Что это только что было? Почему голос ДжунСу вдруг такой грустный стал? Я бы, может, и подумал, что он меня недостойным соперником считает, но он же это сказал таким тоном, будто в драме какой-то снимается!  
Черт! Этот его голос в голове так и засел. А глаза ничего не видят в книге. Да и мозг не соображает ни черта. Срань какая-то! Сосредоточиться не могу.

  
— Тебе помочь? — как-то участливо уточнил ДжунСу. На удивление вовремя, потому что я уже выть готов от этих теорем, в которых не понимаю ничего. — Что-то объяснить?  
— Если можно.

  
Он подтянул к себе мою книгу и внимательно в неё посмотрел. Пальцами по строчкам водит. Потом карандашом что-то выделять начал. Подчеркивает и в кружочки обводит. Попросил конспект. Там стал выводить какую-то формулу размашистым почерком. В общем, в течение пятнадцати минут мое задание было решено.

  
Ещё минут сорок ушло на то, как ДжунСу пытался мне объяснить решение. Я никогда не сомневался в своих способностях на счет учебы, но этот парень превзошел все мои ожидания на этот счет. Он даже объясняет сложные вещи простым языком. Будто для первоклашки. Я бы так не сумел.

  
— Все понял? — заглядывает мне в глаза.  
— Да, — я могу лишь восхищенно кивать и тянуть улыбку.

  
Во-первых, большое счастье, что я врубился; во-вторых, очень радует, что мне действительно помогли, а не отмахнулись, а в-третьих, ДжунСу оказался таким умным и подкованным, что не восторгаться невозможно. К тому же, он очень прост в общении и не понтуется от своего превосходства. Совершенно другой тип характера, не такой как у ЮнХо. Они совершенно разные по натуре.

  
— Будешь мне должен, — ухмыляется ДжунСу в ответ, хлопая меня по плечу.  
— Буду. Что ты хочешь?  
— М, дай подумать, — он сложил губы в ниточку и делано задумался, уставившись в потолок.  
— Только что-нибудь попроще, если можно, — кто его знает, что может придумать его гениальный мозг. А судя по его хитрому выражению лица и тому, как он на меня взглянул, потирая подбородок, то это что-то стремное и каверзное.  
— Баскетбол.  
— Баскетбол?  
— Сыграй со мной в баскетбол. Один на один.  
— Ты только что своим умом сношал меня в два серых полушария. А теперь хочешь ещё и физически загонять?  
— Загонять, да, — самодовольно растягивает слова и хитро ухмыляется. Что это за ухмылка вообще такая?! Только пошлятина в голову лезет. Бред! Но от смеха я все же удержаться не смог. ДжунСу лишь широко улыбнулся и хихикнул, опуская взгляд.  


 

**POV ДжунСу**

  
Смеется над моей шуткой, да ещё так заразительно. И даже не догадывается, что я говорил практически серьезно. Когда это произошло, что этот мальчишка начал меня интересовать? В тот день, когда язвительно ответил на приветствие ЮнХо? Или когда обиженный после ссоры с братом выскочил из класса? Они разбежались по разным сторонам. ЧанМин выглядел очень расстроенным. Может, меня привлекло то, как он уговаривал прачку испорченные костюмы почистить? Жаль, я спешил тогда на гонку ЮнХо. Пришлось прерваться от наблюдений.

  
Всегда аккуратный и опрятный с приятным ароматом туалетной воды. Возможно, именно это заставляет ДжунХена подчиняться ему? Настолько шикарно всегда выглядит, что любой на его фоне себя букашкой почувствует. Ни волоска, ни ниточки на одежде нет. Даже за чужую форму переживал, хотя я уверен, что ДжеДжун не стал бы просить осторожного обращения с дорогой тканью.

  
Я даже не знаю, откуда в себе силы нашел подойти к нему в саду. Просто подойти, не говоря уже о том, чтобы просить сигарету. Но он мне не отказал. Это позволило мне чаще пересекаться с ЧанМином. А после совместной выпивки, так я вообще голову потерял. Наверное, никогда не смогу побороть себя добровольно отказаться от его присутствия. Какая-то необъяснимая зависимость каждый раз видеть перед собой этого живого человека.

  
В спортзале оказалось пусто, поэтому мы просто решили расслабиться. Я знал, что ЧанМин хорошо играет в баскетбол. Он очень изворотливый и подвижный. И довольно меткий. Но меня интересует не сам ход игры, просто мне необходимо его присутствие. Видеть его легкие четкие движения, видеть его броски, как мяч соскальзывает с его пальцев. По возможности касаться его корпуса, уже довольно влажного от испарины. И даже окунаться в его естественный аромат во время тех коротких мгновений, когда он пытается отобрать у меня мяч.

  
Настоящая награда за мою помощь — это не баскетбол. Не просто близость его разгоряченного игрой тела. Я хотел видеть его настоящего. Не прикрытого дорогой одеждой с иголочки. Вдыхать в легкие не аромат одеколона и сигарет, а его настоящий запах. Поэтому картина обнаженного ЧанМина, плещущегося под струями воды после изнурительной беготни по спортзалу — высшее наслаждение.

  
Когда я стал таким? Настолько расчетливым в удовлетворении своих желаний?


	13. Chapter 13

**POV ЮнХо**

  
ДжунСу крепко спит. Уже ночь? На мобильнике 04:37. Можно сказать рань. ДжеДжун... Как он?

  
Ох, чёрт! Штормит и по сторонам заносит. Пора закругляться с выпивкой. Голова кругом. Нужно умыться, что ли... Ауч! Ногой в тумбочку врезался. Почему в этой комнате все по центру стоит?! Ой, гад! Свет так глаза режет. Ужас просто!  
Да, холодная вода в состоянии ободрить... Освежает...

  
Я должен его увидеть! Хотя бы спящим. Нужно рубашку переодеть — эта воняет. Так, в шкафу тут фиг поймешь, где чьё в потёмках. Какая-то черная под руку подвернулась. Сгодится. Айш! В плечах узковата. Не везет мне, это рубашка ДжунСу. Ладно, оставлю четыре верхних пуговицы незастегнутыми.

  
В коридоре пусто и лампы гудят. Одна даже мигает. Прям на фильм ужасов похоже! На улице довольно прохладно, аж некомфортно как-то... Уже светает... Ветер сильный поднимается, листву кружит. Дворник к шести утра выйти должен, чтобы убрать опавшие листья.

  
В медкорпусе ни души в коридоре. Надеюсь, с ДжеДжуном в палате никого. И правда, медиков нет. Только здесь все койки отгорожены. Где моя красотуля? Везде пусто. Что за дела?! Какие-то шаги. Кто-то идет в мою сторону? Нужно спрятаться!

  
Почему мне так не везет?! Куколка сонно вошла как раз в то отделение, где я решил укрыться. Но он не придал значения моему присутствию... Просто сонно забрался к себе под одеяло. Повязок на нём, вроде, никаких нет. Только на лице пластырь.

  
Уснул? Похоже на то, судя по тому, как засопел. Одеяло свисает, нужно поправить. Какой же он хрупкий... Такая узкая талия... Как я мог?! Красивое лицо, мягкая шелковистая кожа. Насколько же приятно вот так легонько скользить кончиками пальцев по его щеке! Но здесь отеки. И их много. Пластырь в уголке рта. Нежные губы. Меня в жар кинуло оттого, как куколка выдохнул через рот, прямо в мою руку! А в ушах его всхлипы во время поцелуя, но перед глазами окровавленное лицо. Больно. Если бы я мог все вернуть! Я бы сдержался, обещаю!..

  
— Прости меня, куколка. Я не хотел тебя ломать. Правда.

  
Мирно сопит, дышит через приоткрытые губы прямо в мои. Я боюсь. Боюсь, что если сейчас снова поцелую, то сорвусь. У самого дыхание перекрывается. Хорошо, что я не сломал ему нос, не то разбудил бы своим прикосновением. Если не губами, то хоть кончиком носа приласкать.

  
Он снова выдохнул мне в губы как-то протяжно, выгибаясь в спине. Мазнул меня по губам своими устами. Боже, не дай мне сойти с ума! Если я сейчас его поцелую, он проснется? Я не хочу прерывать его сон.

  
Если бы я только мог излечить раны на этом красивом лице! Если бы только мои легкие поцелуи могли стать лекарством, чтобы избавить мою куколку от шрамов. Снова всхлипывает куда-то в сторону, извивается весь так медленно, будто нежится.

  
Висок, скула, подбородок... Я не могу прекратить касаться их. Губы тоже разбиты. Я не могу поцеловать их. Я не должен целовать их.

  
ДжеДжун вздохнул, закидывая голову, слегка отвернулся, открывая мне доступ к мочке уха и шее. Нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не разбудить его, аккуратно сдвинуть прядь волос и несильно коснуться губами. Слегка смять мочку, выпустить ее и провести губами по шее, еле касаясь. Снова выгибается, теснее прижимаясь к моим губам. Я правда хочу впиться в эту кожу! Даже сейчас я чувствую, как пульсирует жилка под моими губами. Но я не имею права так поступить. Больно и обидно. На себя самого злюсь.

  
Изогнулся и ко мне лицом повернулся. Снова наши губы в миллиметре друг от друга. Как противостоять ему? Такое горячее дыхание... Я слаб, я не могу устоять перед приоткрытыми устами. Они мягкие и нежные... Здесь ранки. Если бы я только мог зализать их, но мой кончик языка не такой уж и целебный. Верхняя... Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить. Нижняя... Осторожно, чтобы самому не сорваться.

  
Протяжно стонет прямо в губы. Как так можно?! Настолько соблазнительный голос, призывный звук и приоткрывающиеся уста для поцелуя. Уста, которые сами к тебе льнут. Это так легко проскользнуть между ними кончиком языка, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Там, в жаркой глубине такой же скользнул к моему. Господи! Я еле удержался, чтобы не застонать в губы моему сонному чуду. Медленно. Главное, медленно погладить его кончик языка своим. Всхлипывает. Как же сладко...

  
— ЮнХо... — Мне не послышалось? Он простонал «ЮнХо»?! В мои губы и мое имя!

  
Боже! Я так не могу! Почему все так несправедливо?! Я избил его, позорно сорвался. А он неосознанно стонет мое имя! Слеза проступила. Я не должен сейчас плакать. Только бы не залить его лицо слезами! Что это? Ему мало? Его кончики пальцев скользнули по открытому участку моей груди прямо на шею. Губы шире раскрыл и к моим теснее прижался. Языком пошевелил. Я так свихнусь в скором будущем основательно! Его пальцы уже перепутались с волосами у меня на затылке. Нет! Не нужно! Иначе изнасилую! Провел своим языком вдоль моего, забираясь в саму глубь. Ноги подкашиваются, локти дрожат. Я сейчас либо на куколку рухну, либо возле его койки, в зависимости от того, что первым не выдержит. Медленно. Нужно выбираться из плена его губ и рук. От губ оторваться сложнее, чем снять с себя его руки, прижимающие к себе. Очень трудно сохранять рассудок, когда его кончик языка гладит небо и десны, неторопливо переключаясь на язык. Если бы только он не был сейчас сонным! Нужно аккуратно перехватить инициативу, иначе я отсюда вообще не уйду! Будем целоваться, пока не проснется! Так, осторожно возвращаем его шаловливый кончик языка на своё место. Ещё раз лизнуть по ранке и нужно отстраняться... Но как это сделать, когда снова обхватывает своими устами, вовлекая в ещё один головокружительный поцелуй! Такой же нежный и неторопливый...

  
Все! Довольно! Нужно взять себя в руки!

  
Ещё чуток... Совсем немного... Поиграть с его кончиком языка, который сам напрашивается!.. Я так и не сдержался, тихо всхлипнув ему в губы, когда куколка слегка всосал мой язык, а потом нижнюю губу. Как устоять перед ним?

  
— Спи... — Снова обхватывает мои губы ласкащим движением. — Пожалуйста, просто спи...  
— Я не могу, когда ты рядом... — снова завладевает моим сознанием, более настойчиво впиваясь в мои губы, сминает их.  
— Когда ты проснулся? — я не могу перестать ласкать его уста своими губами.  
— Только что, — раскрывает губы, впуская меня в глубину. Обвивает мой язык, скользящий внутрь, кончиком своего языка.  
— Тебе нужно поспать... Что ты делаешь?.. — кончиком языка щекочет мне губу, пробираясь к деснам.  
— Если я снова усну, могу и не вспомнить, — снова проскользнул к зубам языком и провел по ним кончиком, лаская губу изнутри. — Делаю все, чтобы не забыть....  
— Забудь... Это просто сон...  
— Так не пойдет. Я знаю, что это не сон. — Щекочет небо, с легкостью пробравшись ко мне.  
— Я кончу прямо сейчас. Прекрати.

  
Снова впивается в мои губы долгим поцелуем, но наконец, отпускает. Хотя, это самая нежелательная минута. Снова целую... Да, не смог устоять. Но целую не ради продолжения, а в качестве извинения. ДжеДжун почти не реагирует.

  
— Пожалуйста, спи... И забудь...  
— Уходи... Сейчас медсестра придет, — его голос не строг и не весел, скорее, он выражает смирение. Я должен подчиниться. Должен. Так хочет моя куколкa.


	14. Chapter 14

ДжеДжун

****  
Какой идиотский сон…. С чему бы ЮнХо быть у меня? Почему он вообще мне снился, да еще и в таком контексте?! Но губы болят так, будто в реале лизался с кем-то… может, это все же было не во сне? О, ужас! Боже, пусть это окажется всего лишь сном! Я даже в глаза ему смотреть не смогу! Если это было на самом деле… кошмар! Что Юно обо мне подумать может?! Во сне я, конечно, могу себе позволить забыться и не отпускать, но если вдруг это было наяву? Что тогда?! Господи, помилуй!  
Штора открылась и ко мне вошел завуч. Этого еще не хватало! Смотрит на меня так, будто дротики в дартсе метает!   
— Тебя уже завтра отпустят на занятия, — говорит таким тоном, будто металл скрежетит. Противный звук до жути!  
— Хорошо, — нет другого выбора, кроме как согласно кивнуть.  
— С кем ты подрался? И из-за чего? — допрос. Вот так сходу, даже не спросив как дела. Кто ж так вопросы-то решает?  
— Я неудачно упал.  
— Не валяй дурака! — срывается, кричит. Чего орать-то?!  
— Вы находитесь в палате, завуч. Здесь нужно разговаривать тихо.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь?! — снова верещит, раскрыв глаза на всю мощь. Такое чувство, что глазные яблоки сейчас из орбит выскочат.  
Прикладываю палец к губам, указывая на то, что нужно вести себя тише. Словесно спорить бесполезно, как погляжу.  
— Кто это был? Кто избил тебя? Школа должна принять меры! — снова строгий тон, повышающийся в самом конце до писклявых ноток.  
— Я просто неудачно упал. В прачечной было скользко.  
— Ким ДжеДжун, если ты не назовешь имя, то будешь терпеть наказание в одиночку!  
— Почему вы решили наказать меня? Я поскользнулся, упал. Я ударился головой и отключился! За что меня наказывать?! За то, что сильно гладкий кафель на полу?!  
— На ста листах напишешь объяснительную записку, откуда на твоем теле столько синяков. Занесешь лично мне в учительскую прежде, чем уйти на занятия! Ты меня понял, Ким ДжеДжун? — кажется, я вывел завуча из состояния истерии и ввел в состояние негодования.   
— Это уже будет не записка, а целый роман. Из меня плохой писатель, завуч.  
— Не дерзи! — цедит сквозь зубы, метая в меня молнии взглядом. — В этой школе были отпрыски похлеще твоего! Мои глаза видели расписанные физиономии похуже! Будешь покрывать — проблем не оберешься!   
— Мне некого покрывать, завуч.  
— Сто листов, Ким ДжеДжун! — указывает на меня пальцем и разворачивается на выход. — Вы с Чоном ЮнХо смогли найти общий язык?  
Язык? Да, определенно! В подсобке, в душевой…. Возможно даже этой ночью… Это однозначно был общий понятный язык…. Правда, без слов, мать его за ногу!  
— Кто-то видел, что мы ссоримся? Почему такие вопросы? Мы сидим за одной партой, и в раздевалке спортзала у нас шкафчики соседние.  
— В столовой вас видело больше сотни студентов, — разворачивается и лукаво смотрит на меня через плечо.  
— В столовой? Это когда у меня что-то в локте стрельнуло, и я случайно уронил поднос? У меня иногда бывают нервные тики. ЮнХо к этому отнесся с пониманием.   
— Чтобы Чон ЮнХо да с пониманием? — криво ухмыляется и смотрит с иронией. Ненавижу иронию на лице! — Он со школы выжил не одного студентика. Поверь, это еще цветочки!  
— В таком случае, завуч, почему Чон ЮнХо все еще учится в этой школе? Во всем виноваты деньги? Так какие же меры вы хотите предпринять против моего призрачного обидчика, если все еще не приструнили Чона ЮнХо?   
Какое восхитительное зрелище! Губы дрожат, в глазах презрение! Даже не находит, что сказать! Прелесть! Кажется, даже испарина проступила на виске. Оно определенно того стоило!  
— А ты остр на язык. Удивительно, что у тебя биография чистая. Во всем виноваты деньги? — такой холодный голос. Аж мурашки по спине пробежали.  
— Я не в праве судить о том, где меня не было, завуч. Вас тоже не было в моей старой школе.  
— Сто страниц.  
Как же мерзко!!! Черт! Я не могу здесь находиться! Душно! У меня скоро разовьется клаустрофобия! Где сигареты? На крышу взобраться в самый раз будет. Хоть глоток свежего воздуха и открытое небо увижу!


	15. Chapter 15

**ЮнХо**

****  
Сколько я здесь просидел? Рассвет уже перетек в зенит. Что происходит? Почему моя жизнь стремится в клоаку?! Зачем я встретил его? Черт! Глаза, губы фигура… смех и голос… это все и так не идет из головы. Теперь еще и думать о его стоне и о том, как он произносит мое имя прямо мне в губы. Почему куколка простонал мое имя? Именно мое!

  
Дверь хлопнула и кто-то пронесся мимо меня к перилам. Быть не может! Это моя красотуля с сигаретой в зубах вкушает никотиновый дурман! Вытянутой рукой уперся в ограждение и низко склонил голову, другой рукой придерживает сигарету у рта. Невооруженным взглядом понятно, что он зол. На меня? Или еще кто-то умудрился вывести его из состояния равновесия?

  
Я не знаю зачем, но мои ноги сами привели к красотуле. Я взглянул вниз — из здания медкорпуса вышел завуч. Семенит в здание управления школой. Даже спрашивать не стоит, что случилось. И так ясно.

  
ДжеДжун меня, наконец, заметил. Смотрит перепуганными глазенками, брови свел. Выдохнул как-то отрывчато. А затем затянулся сигаретой еще глубже, отступая назад. Вспомнил? Иначе, так не испугался бы моего присутствия. Или забыл о поцелуе, но теперь после побоев шарахается? Черт!

  
— Не подходи, — он отскочил от моей руки, не позволяя даже дотронуться. Голос такой строгий и серьезный. Немного с хрипотцой.

— Я…

— Ты сделал уже все, на что был способен! Хватит! Если хочешь очередной раз убедиться в своем превосходстве, хотя бы дождись, пока меня выпишут. Поджидать меня на крыше медкорпуса — это уже слишком! Настолько чешется?

  
Что это? Глаза сощурил в презрении, уголки губ брезгливо опустил. О чем ты вообще? Настолько противно целовать меня? Тогда зачем произносил мое имя? Да, я во многом был неправ. Но и ты не ангел.

  
— Я спать ночами не могу, — если он стремился меня разозлить, то у него это вышло. Снова шарахается. — Ты такой кукольный, что мне не верится в то, что ты умеешь разговаривать. Кукла.

  
Губы гневно поджал, даже взгляд отпустил. Дышит шумно через расширившиеся ноздри. Ненавидишь меня? Твое право. Но оскорблений я не потерплю!

  
— Кукла. Говорящая кукла.

  
Даже подпустил меня к себе на опасно близкое расстояние. Что это? Он не мог так легко потерять бдительность.

  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня! Но не думал, что будешь действовать таким нечестным способом, — цедит сквозь зубы, глядя в пол.

— В моем фан-клубе принято становиться в очередь, — его неожиданный взгляд в глаза способен превратить в ледышку. 

Это хук левой. Если в драке моя красотуля не сильна, то в словесной перепалке — он Бог! Мои кулаки неожиданно сами по себе сжались. Это уже рефлексы, отработанные годами. В таких ситуациях я уже не смотрю на то, кто передо мной. Но на этот раз, рана в моей душе куда глубже этой нелепой войны. Я все еще вижу застывшую кровь на губах, которые меня целовали. Раны, которые нанес я.

— В очередь? Так самоуверен, что тебя хватит на всех? — зачем я это сказал? Из-за ревности? Да, я ревную. Мне даже подумать страшно о том, что кто-то другой может коснуться моей куколки.

— На тебя может не хватить, — качает головой, сощурив взгляд. — К тому же, аванс ты уже взял без спроса. Переживешь?

— Вот ты где! — медсестра так невовремя к нам вышла. Она искала красотулю. — Ты помнишь, что у тебя процедуры? — очень гневно на него уставилась.

— Решил ингаляции попринимать, — ДжеДжун демонстративно вышвырнул сигарету из руки. Он таким испепеляющим взглядом покосился на медсестричку, что я сам невольно сжался.

— Курить на территории школы строго воспрещено! — пищит медсестра.

— Это ментол, — вырвалось у меня изо рта. Красавчик на меня глянул ошарашенными глазами. Даже рот в изумлении открыл.

— Чон ЮнХо, если ты будешь паясничать, то сейчас же отправишься в учительскую!

— За что? — подхожу и дышу ей прямо в лицо. — Я не курил. Не припаяете. 

Лучше уйти первым, пока она не сообразила, что я накануне пил.


	16. Chapter 16

 

**ДжеДжун**

  
— Что это?! — завуч машет у меня перед глазами моей объяснительной, оформленной на ста листах.

  
Черт, как же бесит! Мало того, что он мне незаслуженно такое наказание придумал, при этом совершенно неоригинальное, так ему еще и не нравится, как я его выполнил. У меня же тут творческий подход был. Всю душу, так сказать, вложил!

  
— Как вы и просили, завуч. Ровно сто листов. Я могу идти?

  
— «Синяки на моем теле появились после того, как я решил постирать белье в прачечной, но когда я туда вошел — пол был скользким»? Это у тебя шутки такие?!

  
— Завуч, для тире нужен отдельный лист. Да, самих букв девяносто девять. Но в конечном итоге, моя объяснительная записка занимает ровно сто листов. Я же предупредил, что романы писать не умею. А об остальных условиях речи не было.

  
Он пораженно выдохнул, отворачиваясь в сторону. Скомкал бумагу в своих руках, зашвырнул в корзину для мусора. Это несправедливо! Я каждую букву старательно выводил! Еле придумал такое предложение, чтобы ровно сто листов получилось. На каждом листике, вспоминая уроки каллиграфии, вывел по букве. Не ручкой какой-то там или карандашом! Я кистью и чернилами выводил! Это жестоко по отношению к моим трудам. У меня даже рука со спиной затекли в неудобном положении размашисто рисовать. Ну, как учили на уроках каллиграфии… осанка и все такое…

  
— До конца месяца будешь помогать подсобным рабочим. Во дворе, в спортзале, в школе и в общежитии. Эта записка веская причина для наказания, как считаешь, а? Умник!

  
Черт бы тебя побрал, Чон ЮнХо! Тварь безмозглая! Как с гуся вода! Снова только я виноват! Козлина! Нужно придумать, что-нибудь эдакое, чтоб эту скотину точно так же под монастырь подвести. Бесит!

  
С каких пор Мин обедает с этими упырями?! Сидит, смеется с шуток ДжунСу на пару с тупицей ЮЧоном. А ЮнХо впереди себя взглядом портал в другой мир открывает! Кстати, мелкий сидит на том стуле, который для меня предназначался.

  
Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я его выдернул из-за стола. Да, удовольствие ему подпортил, еще и его дружкам заодно. ЮнХо на меня даже не взглянул.

  
— Какого черта? — верещит ЧанМин, вырывая свою руку из моего захвата.

  
— Это твое приветствие старшего брата, после выписки? — откуда только в моем голосе столько металла взялось. Поежился даже ЮнХо. Мин виновато опустил глаза. — Ты освободил расписание, как мы договаривались?

  
— Уже сегодня? — вскинулся мелкий. Смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазенками.

  
— У тебя свидание? Отмени! Сегодня будешь осваивать устройство байка. Если все запомнишь, даже прокатиться разрешу пробных два круга.

  
ЧанМин потеряно взглянул на ДжунСу, будто поддержки у него ищет. Тот молча палочки отложил и поднялся с места. Так ничего и не сказав моему брату, он направился на выход. Мелкий на меня взглянул с каким-то отчаянием на лице.

  
— Не хочешь? — уточняю на всякий случай. Если откажется, то я свой бюджет сохранить смогу. Все-таки два с половиной миллиарда деньги немалые.

  
— Хочу, — кивает обреченно после короткой паузы. Все же придется мне раскошелиться.

  
ЮнХо смотрит на меня неотрывно. Хоть что-то привлекло его внимание. Сам же мне условия предложил. Будет пятиться? Пусть пятится, а ЧанМина я подготовлю, как положено.

  
— Брат, а разве байком не механик занимается? — уточняет Мин, когда я отпустил его руку. — Мне обязательно знать его внутренности?

  
— Если ты не знаешь работы мотоцикла, то не сможешь победить.

  
ЮнХо сощурился под моим взглядом. Он не перебивает, просто молча на нас смотрит. Неужели не верит, что я смог уговорить брата на гонку? По-моему, реакция ЧанМина это способна доказать. Я и так неделю потерял, валяясь на больничной койке.

 

**ЮнХо**

  
Выходит, серьезно настроен… Я не сомневался, что он может обучить своего брата, но я не думал, что ЧанМин так легко согласится. ДжунСу хоть и посещает все мои гонки, но он все еще не дал ответ. Тем более, они с братом куколки сдружились каким-то магическим образом. Это для ДжунСу может быть еще тяжелее.

  
ЮЧон шутливо предложил сыграть роль моего младшего брата вместо ДжунСу и сесть на байк. Было бы забавно, ведь ЮЧон боится скорости и высоты. А там не только быстро ехать нужно, но и по ухабам скакать с обрывами.

  
Моя красотуля злится. Это вполне объяснимо. Но и я тоже злюсь из-за той компании, где вертится моя куколка. Там опасно. Все эти красочные гонки и большие ставки всего лишь красивая вуаль для школьников или идиотов, которая скрывает в себе истинную суть вещей: жадность и жестокость с деспотизмом.

  
Интересно, когда они вернутся с тренировки? Уже солнце садится. Что со мной? Я волнуюсь? И жду, как примерная жена у окна? Бред! Нужно проветриться. И так шило в заднице мешает, уже столько кругов по комнате намотал, выглядывая в окно.

  
— Ты знаешь, где Ким ДжеДжун? — ко мне подбежал староста пятого этажа, когда я свернул к аллее у фонтана.

  
— С чего бы мне это знать? Мы не друзья. Понятия не имею. А что ты хотел?

  
— Мне завуч распорядился поставить ДжеДжуну внеплановое дежурство на этаже.

  
Что?! Моя куколка еще не успела оправиться после моих кулаков, а его уже заставляют тряпки таскать?! Как так? За что его наказали?

  
— А по какому случаю такая привилегия?

  
— Он с завучем не в ладах последнее время. Кажется, тебя переплюнул.

  
— Если его еще не исключили, значит, не переплюнул.

  
— Было бы чем гордиться! — фыркнул ХеСин.

  
— А дежурство когда назначено? Я передам ему, если увижу.

  
— Сегодня вечером.

  
Вот это да! Полный аншлаг! Моя красотуля сегодня ещё впрягаться будет. Он же ещё и ночи после выписки в общаге не провел!

  
— А ты можешь ему другой день назначить?

  
— А тебе какое дело? Позадираться к нему сегодня не сможешь? Велика проблема! — фыркнул ХеСин и развернулся уходить.

  
Позадираться... Как же... Мне память ещё не отшибло, как я к красотуле задирался последний раз во время его дежурства! Ох, аж в штанах заныло. Куколка, что же ты со мной творишь?!

Идут? Какой-то смурый чересчур его мелкий. Голову опустил и еле плетется. ДжеДжун руку на его плече держит. Правда, понять не могу: это конвой или дружеская поддержка? Но они молчат. Это настораживает. Боюсь даже представить реакцию красотули на новость о дежурстве.

  
Взглядом парочку до входа в общагу провел. Даже не представляю, как уговаривать ДжунСу. Он же упорно отказывается! Угрожать? Какой смысл угрожать родному брату? Интересно, как ДжеДжун уговорил своего? Тот как шелковый побежал с ним на тренировку. Точно шантажировал. Куколка даже на такое способен?  
ДжунСу развалился на постели и в мобильнике что-то строчит. Снова с очередной пассией переписывается? Боже, он их меняет как перчатки! Наверное, еще не в курсе, что значит, когда кто-то действительно нравится. Когда и минуты в разлуке выдержать не можешь. Засыпаешь с трудом. Еда невкусная. И абсолютная апатия преследует, потому что этот человек далеко. А стоит лишь одним взглядом обменяться, как сердце тут же рвется на волю из груди. Сколько усилий стоит остаться невозмутимым, чтобы не выдать себя, не притронутся. А если и касаться, то для этого лихорадочно придумываешь вескую причину, ловишь каждый удачный момент. Ловишь каждое слово, каждый взгляд… каждый вздох… когда понимаешь, что твоя жизнь ничто без этого человека…

  
Не могу так! Совсем крыша едет. Это я свою реакцию на красотулю, что ли, только что описал? Ужас. ЮнХо, прекрати сходить с ума. Ты влюбился в парня, это как минимум неправильно.

  
— ДжунСу, ты когда мне ответ дашь?

  
— Я еще не решил, — не отвлекается от мобильника. Это же неуважение ко мне!

  
— Просил тебя, не делать этого, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

  
— Брат, ты злишься из-за того, что я не хочу играть в ваши с ДжеДжуном игры? Или из-за того, что у тебя девушки нет? — смотрит прямо в глаза. Кажется, насквозь видит. Хотел бы ему сказать, что мои отношения гораздо серьезней, чем у него, но это будет выглядеть смешно.

  
— Они уже вернулись с тренировки. Мне сразу сдаться? Тогда и ЧанМина никто мучить не будет. Как вы вообще с ним общаться начали?

  
— То, что у тебя нелады с его братом, еще не значит, что я не могу с ним контачить! Он вполне милый, — ДжунСу нервно кивнул и снова уставился в экран мобильного.

  
— В каком месте этот задира «милый»?!

  
— Во всех местах! — подрывается с кровати и валит куда-то.

  
Куда он? Что это вообще было?! Он злится на меня из-за ЧанМина? Или просто не хочет говорить о гонках? Дверью даже хлопнул напоследок. И я заметил, как он с тумбочки пачку с сигаретами взял. Вот, черт! Какого дьявола этот мелкий гад травит себя?! Я же просил его бросить курить!

  
Где он? Кажется, пятки мелькнули на верхней лестнице. На крышу, что ли, направляется? Ладно, пусть это будет крыша. Во всяком случае, шагов внизу не слышно. На пятом этаже какой-то шорох. Одним мельком взглянуть… черт! Моя куколка моет окна в конце коридора. Черт!

  
Так, нужно найти ДжунСу. Крыша. Не отвлекаемся. С красотулей позже разберусь. Угу, не заперто, только хлама всякого полно. Главное, аккуратно переступать. Да, я не ошибся, ДжунСу смалит у бортика на краю. Но он не один. Это ЧанМин? С какого перепугу ДжунСу убирает пылинку с плеча этого мелкого?! Что за черт?! К тому же темень. Что там вообще может быть видно? А тот, смотрю, и не противится. Настолько близкая у них дружба? ДжунСу не следит даже за моим внешним видом. Какого черта он это делает с другим парнем?! Парнем! Черт!

  
— Выбрось эту дрянь, реально воняет! — тянет ЧанМин.

  
ДжунСу взглянул на свою сигарету и, пожав плечами, избавился от нее. Слава Богу! Мне не пришлось этого делать. Но почему он так беспрекословно подчинился этому мальчишке? Ох, черт! Рано радоваться. Мой ДжунСу взял до половины выкуренную сигарету своего дружка. Так поделились по-братски! Что вообще происходит? Это так современная дружба выглядит? Или мой брат…. Черт! Быть не может! Ох, черт! Надеюсь, это неправда. В нашей семье и одного ненормального хватает.

  
Черт! Мне на этой крыше душно. И тесно. Нужно уйти, пока меня не заметили. Черт! Как же так?! В этом вся причина, что мой ДжунСу не может остановиться ни на одной девчонке? В том, что он парней предпочитает? Выходит, так? И когда это началось? Почему я вообще ничего не замечал раньше? Похоже, у нас это семейное. Любить не просто парней, а парней из одной семьи. Другой семьи. Как же гадко.

  
Ноги, непонятно зачем, привели меня вместо своей комнаты на пятый этаж. Красотули не видно. Хотя, что-то зазвенело со стороны подсобки. Там, и правда, открыто. Картина маслом: куколка развешивает все тряпочки на жердочку под нижней полкой стеллажей. Даже не присел, стоит, наклонившись и выставив попку. Мой организм по-своему на это отреагировал. А я не могу ему противостоять. Слишком много стресса навалилось в последние дни. Его нужно снимать.

  
Красотуля так непредусмотрительно оставил связку ключей в замочной скважине. Что ж, это мне только на руку. Вскинулся, когда услышал, как я ключами зазвенел.

  
— Шагай! — заталкиваю его внутрь подсобки, а сам захлопываю за собой дверь. Можно даже защелку повернуть, чтоб запасными ключами никто снаружи открыть не смог.

  
Темно. Но это только обостряет все ощущения. Даже слышу, как он дышит осторожно и аккуратно переступает. Боится, шарахается. И убегает. Я только кончиком пальца сумел зацепить майку, отскочил от меня, лишь дуновением коснувшись. Снова в тишине прятки. Это так вводит в азарт! Ходим по кругу. Он убегает, а я стараюсь поймать. Ни слова еще не произнесли. Забавно. Но эта игра только накаляет страсть.

  
Красотуля обо что-то зацепился справа от меня — затарахтело что-то. Я на звук метнулся, но он снова лишь дуновением притронулся к моим пальцам. Снова скрылся. Притаился. Глаза, наконец, начали привыкать к темноте. Шевельнулась еле различимая тень. Я рукой по стеллажу провел, специально извлекая звуки. Не ошибся — это он. Осторожно приближается мне навстречу, чтобы незаметно проскользнуть к двери.

  
— Куда собрался?! — выхватываю его за руку и притягиваю к себе.

  
В стеллаж вжал, своим телом придавив. Что-то с полок посыпалось под ноги. Его кожа влажная. Наверное, волнуется. Вспотел, бедняга. Дышит часто-часто, как загнанный зверек. Оттолкнуть меня силится, но в итоге, лишь теснее прижимается. Снова звон на полках. Куколка так жалобно всхлипнул мне на ухо, что это лучше любой музыки. Его жаркое дыхание опаляет мне кожу. Я даже знаю, на каком уровне сейчас его губы - на уровне моих.

  
— Не спеши, — единственное, что я сумел из себя выдавить. Как-то жалко мой голос прозвучал. Слишком тихо.

  
Снова слышу всхлип прямо в губы. Дрожит и дергается. Ладонями скользит по моей груди в попытке оттолкнуть. Это только распаляет во мне желание обладать живой ходячей куклой. Той куклой, что сейчас трепыхается в моих руках. Я не в силах терпеть его отчаянной попытки вырваться.

  
Безошибочно нахожу его уста своими губами. Главное, быть осторожным — там еще есть раны. Приходится несильно смять его нижнюю губу, чтобы не причинить интенсивной боли. Хочет вырваться, сжимается. Даже головой дернуть пытается. Но я не могу по доброте душевной отпустить его. Особенно после того, как мои губы уже накрыли его раскрытые уста. Я лишь ладонью придержал куколку за затылок, чтобы он не дергался, пока языком скользнул в его горячую глубину. А там уже поджидает такой же неспокойный кончик языка, который прочертил спираль вокруг моего.

  
Я первым не удержался от стона. Моя кукла такая чувственная, когда целуется, хоть и очень страстно. Прямо сейчас его тонкие пальцы легким касанием вырисовывают какие-то узоры на моей шее, поднимаясь к щеке, а шаловливый кончик языка танцует самбу у меня во рту, сплетаясь с моим языком в какие-то замысловатые узлы.

  
Хочу его. Прямо здесь и сейчас. В штанах колом стоит так, как никогда еще не стояло. Такое чувство, что хозяин ситуации не я, а моя красотуля, играющая своим языком и пальцами с моим сознанием.

  
Не разрывая поцелуя, я не удержался, чтобы не скользнуть ладонью под майку куколки. Горячая кожа, покрытая испариной. Он так мило подрагивает под моими пальцами, скользящими вверх. За губу меня укусил, как только я сжал бусинку его соска. Вот паразит! Даже забыл на время, что у него губа разбита, так сильно всосался, и только по жалобному всхлипу сообразил, что сделал красотуле больно. Пришлось выпустить его уста из губ, но только для того, чтобы майку ему за голову закинуть.  
Теперь одежда мне не мешает гладить его тонкое тело. Несмотря на худобу куколки, мои пальцы отчетливо различают рельеф его мускулатуры. Хочется целовать снова и снова. Не прекращая касаний к его обнаженной коже. А он лишь всхлипывает, да ответно ласкает мои губы своими устами. Горло свое расслабляет, когда я к нему языком проникаю, будто приглашает поглубже войти. Это сводит с ума. Рассудок так и мутится.

  
Мои пальцы не просто беспрепятственно изучали его тело, куколка даже позволил скользнуть к ремню его брюк. Обнимает меня за шею, играя своим кончиком языка с моим у себя во рту, а я чувствую, как его мышцы на животе сжимаются под моими кончиками пальцев, которые уже погладили кожу вдоль выглядывающей резинки трусов.

  
Сейчас это не просто поцелуй и самоотдача моей куколки, он позволяет мне все. Абсолютно все! Он даже не пискнул, когда я расстегнул ремень его джинсов, когда вжикнула змейка раскрывающейся ширинки. Он лишь сдавленно всхлипнул мне в губы, когда я аккуратно обхватил кончиками пальцев его налитый член. Теснее прижался ко мне губами, проникнув ко мне языком, и кончиком пощекотал небо. Какое же это офигенное чувство! Он же хочет меня! Приглашает, отдается! Боже! Рай и на земле существует!

  
Он так и не отстранился от моих губ, лишь смял их, немного оттянув нижнюю губу, а пальцами уже закатал мою футболку к шее. Оторвался от моих губ, напоследок скользнув зубками, а потом запрокинул футболку мне за голову, так же как я с его майкой. Снова впивается в мои губы, а пальцами скользит по груди.

  
Это сейчас так интимно все. Крышу рвет. Я могу целовать красотулю, могу даже надрачивать ему, а он только всхлипывает мне в губы оттого, что я большим пальцем размазал капельку выступившей смазки по шляпке его головки. Боже! Какой у него голос!

  
Моя рука сама потянулась к брюкам. Мне тоже нужна хоть какая-то разрядка, а то яйца уже к горлу подскакивают от напряжения. Его язык творит чудеса у меня во рту, а пальцы играют с моими сосками. Но мой член скоро просто взорвется!

  
Надо же, мы одновременно застонали, когда я своим членом коснулся его головки. Какое-то блаженное чувство неожиданно пришло, ощущая прикосновение бархатистой плоти. У меня такого чувства ещё ни разу не было. Просто понежиться, потереться членом обо что-то действительно ласкающее. Даже красотуля затаил дыхание, не разрывая объятий. Это, правда, круто ласкать одновременно свой и его стояки. Просто водить вдоль по всей длине, даже слегка сжимая.

  
Мне сейчас не хватает ласк моей красотули, он слишком сосредоточен на своих ощущениях! Пора ему напомнить о себе! Снова нахожу его губы. Сминаю их по-отдельности одну за другой. Языком можно пощекотать, раз он так любит подобное баловство. А он стонет, так призывно и протяжно.

  
— У тебя это уже было? — снова целую. Красотуля тут же более активно сминает мои губы в ответ. — Было? Там… — я невольно даже действия рукой ускорил, скользнув языком между губ красотули. — М? Было? — снова проникаю к нему языком.

  
— Что?! Боже, нет! — выдыхает он и впивается в мои губы, прижимаясь своей грудью к моей груди. Языком ко мне так стремительно проник, можно сказать по гланды.

  
— Девственник, значит, — у меня получилось лишь прохрипеть, после его акробатики у меня во рту.

  
— А у тебя?... — коротко целует. — Было? — снова сминает мои губы, оттягивая зубками, снова губами вбирает, языком щекочет. Черт! Я прямо сейчас кончу!

  
— Тебе честно или соврать?

  
Хохочет мне в губы, а затем снова накрывает своими. Раскрывает уста, приглашая внутрь. Кончиком языка поиграл с моим языком, заставляя мурашек по коже бегать.

  
— Честно.

  
— С парнями — ни разу.

  
Снова целует. Более страстно, проникая в глубины сознания. Боже, как же я хочу эту неугомонную куклу! Хочу брать его всего без остатка! Хочу, чтобы он отдавался мне, подвиливая своей попкой, так же крышесносно целовал и так же сладко стонал мое имя, как тогда в медкорпурсе.

  
— Пососешь? — да, я хочу, чтобы он был моей личной маленькой шлюшкой, скрытой от чужих глаз. Это только добавит остроты в наши отношения. Но что-то не так. Куколка уже не отвечает на мой поцелуй, лишь медленно отстранился.

  
— Я в рот не возьму, — еле слышно выдыхает куда-то в сторону. Боится, что заставлю? Нечего бояться.

  
Снова нахожу его уста, сначала аккуратно их щекочу кончиком своего языка, пробираясь под губу. Осторожно. В яйцах ноет, и я машинально провел рукой по нашим членам чуть сильнее, чтобы немного помассажировать свою мошонку, но красотуля так сладко застонал мне в губы, что я и забыл, чего хотел. Да, я же к его головке двинулся, самому чувствительному месту на пенисе. Он обхватил своими губами мой язык, уже пробравшийся к нему, а затем несильно всосал. Какого черта он творит?! Но это правда, здорово! Выпустил мой язык, а потом опять всосал каким-то поступательным движением. Черт! У меня аж волосы на затылке зашевелились. Продолжает сосать мой язык так как-то аккуратно, будто спугнуть меня боится или расстроить. У меня такого ещё не было! Это вообще не контролируемо получилось. Я почувствовал, как струя из меня под огромным напором вылетела. Ноги подкашиваются. Но красотуля, наконец, выпустил мой язык из плена своих губ.

  
Я даже с трудом сейчас осознаю, что со мной произошло. Но мои пальцы нашли доказательство на худом животике красотули. Густая вязкая жижа. Собираю её всю. Стыдно даже как-то, что оттянуть этот момент не смог. Это все куколка виновата.

  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты это глотнул, — шепчу ему на ухо, поднося влажные пальцы к его губам.

  
— Не буду, — пятится назад, качая головой.

  
Снова дрожит. Но когда я погладил кончиками пальцев по его нижней губе, красотуля послушно лизнул мой палец. Затем, несмело облизал их все, собирая мою сперму языком. Похоже, у меня встанет ещё раз. Но судя по ощущениям, куколка глотать не собирается. Нужно ему помочь. Да, он впустил мой язык без сопротивлений. Во рту моей красотули жарко и мокро. У него полон рот слюны и моей спермы. И вкус у неё, признаться честно, очень и очень противный. Как порно-актрисы вообще её глотают в тех количествах?! Я должен куколку задобрить, чтобы он снова горло свое расслабил. Для начала просто покупаемся в этой жиже. Я позволил ему обмазать свой язык в таких количествах, как красотуле того необходимо. Член ему приласкал. Он ещё стоит. Всхлипывает. Да, это то, что мне от тебя нужно. Ты балдей, а я буду языком подталкивать сперму тебе к горлу. Небольшими порциями, чтоб не захлебнулся. Снова всхлипывает, когда я мошонку сжал и яичками в руке поиграл. Но это позволило красотуле сделать первый маленький глоточек. Его член уже пульсирует в моей руке, пока я своим языком все упорнее направляю свою сперму к его горлу. Он уже последнюю порцию глотнул и сам весь содрогнулся, что-то с хрипом выдыхая. Но красотуля не прекращает борьбы с моим языком. А я чувствую, как теплая жидкость бежит по моему животу. Он кончил так же неожиданно для самого себя, как и я, потому что в то же мгновение красотуля оторвался от моих губ.

  
Моя очередь глотать. К тому же, это неприятно, когда что-то мокрое спускается по животу. Я собрал эту жижу себе на пальцы и облизал их. Да, вкус моей красотули ещё противнее. Горький вперемешку с пряным. Куколка куда-то в сторону смотрит. Я за подбородок повернул его лицом к себе. Он послушно приоткрыл губы, принимая мой язык, но так же беспрекословно последовал за моим приглашением. Эта гадость, правда, не так легко глотается, как в кино снимают. Наружу просится все содержимое желудка. Преодолеть себя помогают только губы и язык красотули. Он так же старательно мне направляет теперь уже свою сперму. Не позволяет ей вылиться, не слишком настойчив, но упорно идет к своей цели. Я не знаю, как у него получилось от этого кончить (для этого нужно быть законченным мазохистом), но именно его выдержка и терпеливость мне помогли глотнуть все до последней капли.

  
И теперь мы просто целуемся. Медленно. Не спеша. Успокаивая друг друга. Чтобы просто отойти от этого легкого шока, вроде дегустации непривычных блюд таких, как сперма. Возбуждения уже ни грамма не осталось. Нужно отдышаться, прийти в себя.

  
Подумать только, мы оба не побоялись отпустить себя, кончить друг перед другом. Поцелуй — это просто баловство. Довести друг друга до стояка — это обычное соперничество, детская шалость. Но спустить на живот друг другу — попахивает началом чего-то более серьезного.

  
Не знаю, откуда, но я нашел в себе силы оторваться от манящих губ куколки. Вернул его майку в исходное положение. Штаны ему поправил наощупь и застегнул ширинку. Красотуля проделал все то же самое со мной. Неторопливо и аккуратно.

  
Поцеловать ещё раз эти мягкие губы прежде, чем выйти из кладовки. Они раскрываются мне навстречу. Такой же дежурный поцелуй с толикой сожаления.

  
— Готов? — уточняю на всякий случай. Может, красотуле настолько понравилось, что он не прочь задержаться ещё.

  
— Да.

  
Стоило мне отстранится и развернуться на выход, как куколка дернул меня за руку на себя, заставляя впечататься ему в грудь. Находит мои губы, впивается в них как-то отчаянно, до болезненности. Кусает и снова впивается, проникает языком. Такой настойчивый и жаркий, что я на ногах устоять не могу. Сопротивляться не в силах. Снова с полок что-то посыпалось, как только я ответно набросился на свою куколку. Болит все: болят губы, болят языки и болят челюсти. Но этот поцелуй остановить невозможно. Это борьба. Но такая сладостная борьба, от которой просто ловишь кайф. Глубоко, жарко и мокро. Слюной не только красотуля захлебывается, но и я. Дыхание перекрывается, а прервать это безумие никто из нас так и не может решиться.

  
Посасывания, причмокивания… просто улет здравого рассудка… кусает… лижет… засасывает… снова лижет…. У меня уже колом стоит от этого. Если он не прекратит, то я его трахну. И это обжалованию не подлежит. У него тоже в штанах твердо. Стонет. Какого черта ты стонешь?! Знаешь же, что могу сорваться! Провоцируешь! С полок что-то посыпалось, когда я снова красотулю вдавил в стеллажи. Он так податливо горло расслабляет, что я готов туда не только язык засунуть! Я кончаю! Черт! Кончаю!

  
Даже голос красотули повысился. Легкие тихие всхлипы переросли в довольно однозначные:

  
— Ах! Аах! Аааа! Аааааааах! Ххааа…

  
И это прямо мне в губы. Спустил. Моя красотуля тоже недолго продержалась. И вот как теперь нам обоим с мокрыми штанами идти по коридорам?

  
— Теперь, точно «да», — хрипит куколка мне на ухо.

  
— Издеваешься?!

  
— Мы оба в черных штанах. Мелкими перебежками. Ничего не случится.

  
— Приколист.

  
— Хочешь в мой душ? — делает акцент на последнем слове, а шепчет так жарко прямо в губы. — Только в мои штаны ты не влезешь.

  
— Не страшно. Главное, чтобы я влез в кое-что другое, — пальцы сами сжались на его ягодице. Куколка сдавленно выдохнул мне в губы.

  
— Порвешь. Моя задница мне пока что дорога.

  
Я не могу эту стервозную сучку отпустить без ещё одного поцелуя. Глубокого и мокрого. Такого, который сорвет стон с надменных губ. А этот адреналиновый наркоман любит ходить по краю лезвия. Чувствую, как он кайфует, принимая мой язык и укусы.

  
Так же резко отстраняюсь и иду на выход. Черт, голова кругом.


	17. Chapter 17

**ДжеДжун**

  
Ох, черт! Мне кажется, я не смогу зубы вычистить еще месяц. Кошмар! Мало того, что нажрался какой-то хрени, так считай, прямым текстом признался этому ублюдку! Черт! Надеюсь, он не станет напоминать об этом. Очень надеюсь. 

Одна моя мечта уже провалилась с крахом. Это был не сон. Во всяком случае, дара ясновидения за собой не замечал. ЮнХо оказался на крыше в той самой рубашке, в которой приходил ко мне ночью. А теперь еще и этот вздрочь в подсобке! Черт! Тут даже такому идиоту вроде Юно уже понятно стало, что я нуждаюсь в его губах. Черт! Почему это со мной происходит?! Почему мое тело на него так реагирует?! Почему не могу противостоять ему?! Почему я так хочу его?! Почему? Почему? Почему?!

Нужно взять себя в руки. Все равно никто, кроме нас двоих об этом не знает. Во всяком случае, если ЮнХо и захочет об этом заговорить при всех, то он первым это начал. Молчать я не стану. Господи, а стыдно-то как! Почему я не сдержался? Нужно было отпустить его, когда он уходил. Но что я мог сделать, когда мне его не хватает?! Простого нормального общения без игры! Общения с тем, кто сможет понять и принять таким, каков ты есть.

— Когда мы пойдем на тренировку? — уточняем Мин, как только мы дошли до входа в школу.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Я хотел с ДжунСу кое-куда съездить. Мы можем пропустить одну тренировку? 

— Если скажешь, куда вы намылились.

— В пабе будет концерт в стиле инди. Мы оба хотим туда пойти. Только не надо мне говорить о развлечениях в ущерб обучению! — вскинулся мелкий, предупреждая мою тираду. — Ты обещал, что отпустишь, если я тебе скажу!

— А ты поверил?

— Я тебя ненавижу! — шипит Мин.

— Выдвигаемся в четыре вечера. Буду ждать у выхода.

— А если я не приду? — смотрит на меня волчонком, тормознув у шкафчиков.

— А если не придешь, то я уйду без тебя…

— Э… даже не угрожаешь? — недоверчиво уточняет Мин.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я знаю, где тебя искать. Только не напивайтесь.

— Так ты меня отпускаешь? — радостно скачет мелкий. — Спасибо, брат!

Его не стало в одно мгновение. Где бы мне найти такую радость в жизни? Хотя, да… это же гонки… Нужно будет подтянуть себя к ближайшему спаррингу. На когда он там назначен? А, точно! Через месяц…

Юно, как всегда, развалился на стуле. Царь и бог. Смотрит на меня так пристально. Я даже не знаю, куда себя деть от этого взгляда. Жуть, просто!

— Как спалось? — уточняет ЮнХо, как только я сел на свое место. На меня больше не смотрит, доску гипнотизирует.

Издевается?! Как после такого вообще уснуть можно?! Только настроился подремать, как будильник уже зазвонил. Скотина необузданная! Неудовлетворенный индюк! Это все он!

— Прекрасно. Получил необходимый заряд «сонных» гормонов благодаря тебе.

— Повторим? — а в голосе будто угроза скрыта. У меня аж сердце в пятки ушло. Какого черта?! И ведь продолжает впереди себя смотреть. Тварь! Поиграть вздумал?!

  
— На сегодня у меня планы.

— Я тоже буду занят. Часов до десяти вечера, — такой холодный тон голоса. Я в ледышку такими темпами превращусь.

— Я в такое время уже сплю.

— А как же «сонные» гормоны? — его сиятельство удостоил меня взглядом. Притом, испепеляющим взглядом.

— Я не страдаю бессонницей по ночам. Не волнуйся.

— Как успехи твоего брата? В «седле» держится?

— Он неплох. Будет жаль, если ты его не сможешь увидеть на гонке. У ЧанМина есть потенциал.

— Несмотря на упертость характера, ДжунСу сядет на байк. Так что мы сможем полюбоваться нашими малышами.

— Ты все еще не оставил эту затею? Теряешь время только. Они сегодня запланировали прогулку на вечер. По крайней мере, ЧанМин знает о гонках чуть больше, чем ДжунСу.

— Брат не пропустил ни одной моей гонки. Ты уверен?

— Твой брат ездил по щебенке на скорости сто восемьдесят километров в час с первого раза?

Глаза ЮнХо расширились. Да, дорогой мой, практика всяко лучше теории. Думаю, стоит промолчать о том, что ЧанМин попутал газ с тормозом. Бедняга, в таком трансе слез с мотоцикла. Еще и штормило всю дорогу домой. Никогда не думал, что даже на мотоцикле укачивает. Хотя, ЧанМин довольно стойкий к этому.

Урок длился как-то слишком долго. Или это я не выспался? ЮнХо ретировался сразу, как только звонок на перемену прозвенел. Мне, пожалуй, тоже надо мозги проветрить... Ох, в животе урчит. Точно, я же не завтракал ещё. Да уж! После такого «ужина» не только о завтраке забудешь, но и своё имя запамятуешь! Нужно поесть. 

В столовой довольно немного народу, что вполне нормально для утра. Хотя несколько странно для этой школы — тут одни голодающие учатся. 

Так, чего бы поплямкать? Это должно быть что-то сытное, ибо до обеда я не дотяну. Выбор достаточно широкий, но что-то от вида еды меня тошнит. Чёрт! Как меня тогда на изнанку не вывернуло? Удивительно. 

Нудит, не нудит, а кушать хочется! Так, только не супы, не желе, не муссы и... Не кисели! Точно назад вернётся. От вида каши тоже как-то противно... Возьму спагетти. Надеюсь, паста будет в самый раз. Хотя, стоп. Там же соус! Нет! Не годится. Салат будет очень неплох!.. Надеюсь... Сок? Нет-нет! Он вяжет язык. Не годится. Чай. Пусть это будет чай. Может, рыбу взять?

  
Так.... Теперь задача ещё сложнее: куда бы сесть? Стол ЮнХо так и манит, зараза. Мин даже не побрезговал там сидеть. Идеально! Брат сидел спиной к выходу, а я лицом сяду. Напротив. Прямо на место Юно. Пусть попробует что-то сказать! Я же держу свободным место своего брата.

  
М, здесь не только обзор идеальный, тут ещё и еда вкуснее!

  
Елки моталки! Расслабиться не успел, а тут уже делегация ввалилась. ЮнХо и иже с ним. Только почему в этой свите ещё и ЧанМин затесался? Вот идиотина мелкая! Протеже, что ли, Юно стать хочет? Набрали еды, а теперь ко мне идут.

  
Выражение лица ЮнХо бесценно! Глаза раскрылись, орбиты выпучились, губы дрожат, ноздри раздул. Прелесть!

  
ЮЧон надо мной первым свесился:  
— Страх потерял?! Вали с места ЮнХо!

  
— Если бы я сюда вошел после того, как он сел, то я прошел бы мимо. Но здесь было свободно. Вы можете занять любой другой столик.

  
— Очумел, что ли?! — ревет ЮЧон. — Вся школа знает, что это место Юно!

  
— Вот как? ЮнХо приватизировал этот стул?

  
— Лучше уйди, — сочувствующим голосом предупредил ДжунСу. — Хочешь ещё раз на больничный?

— Я не видел здесь знака частной собственности. Почему я должен уйти?

— Если ты прямо сейчас не свалишь, то знак частной собственности будет стоять на твоей заднице, — цедит сквозь зубы ЮнХо, склонившись к моему лицу. Кстати, довольно страшно. Я более, чем уверен, что так оно и будет с любым, кто ослушается его приказа.

— Что это будет? Засос? 

— Я этот поднос тебе сейчас на голову надену! — тянет ЮЧон.

— Чон ЮнХо, ты отвечаешь за свои слова? Потому что я пересаживаться с этого места не планирую. Готов поцеловать меня в зад? — он зол. Очень зол. Костяшки на его пальцах побелели, зрачки расплылись на всю радужку. Я просто поднялся со стула и потянулся к ремню. Раскрыл его, не отпуская яростного взгляда Юно. Даже успел пуговицу расстегнуть. 

ЧанМин в ужасе метнулся ко мне, накрывая своей рукой:  
— Ты что творишь?! С ума сошёл?!

— Прогуляйся. Не видишь, старшие разговаривают?

— Брат, давай просто уйдем? А? — почти умоляет.

— Если я тебя увижу ещё раз в компании этих придурков, пеняй на себя!

Юно мне даже слова вслед не сказал. Но и ЧанМин не присоединился. Я услышал лишь гневный рев ЮнХо и то, как просыпалась посуда на пол. Можно дыхание перевести. Ох, такое напряжение. Аж коленки дрожат. 

Он промолчал. Почему сразу мне не врезал? О, тут учитель. Сейчас ему выпишут по первое число. Так ему и надо! Меньше с моим сознанием играть будет. Да и мелкий что-то распоясался, приструнить пора. Один раз накажут физическим трудом — лишний раз подумает, с кем дружбу водить.


	18. Chapter 18

 

**ЮнХо**

  
Как на него реагировать спокойно?! Черт! Так кулаки и чешутся! Но не могу. Эти два черных океана не хотят отпускать. Даже дышать не дают нормально. Я не имею права снова сорваться. Не могу позволить себе ударить это красивое лицо. А он будто знает это и пользуется своей неприкосновенностью. Черт! Я не выдержал, снес все к чертям со стола. Черт! Поцеловать в зад?! Ну, скотина дождись ночи!

  
— Чон ЮнХо! Пак ЮЧон! Ким ДжунСу! Шим ЧанМин! В учительскую!

Какого черта?! А, да…. Я тут малость бардак устроил. ДжунСу на меня недобро посмотрел. ЧанМин тоже губы поджал и, фыркнув, отвернулся, зашвырнув свой поднос на стол. ЮЧон тоже грохнул об стол своим подносом и впереди всех недовольный ушел.  
Ким ДжеДжун, от меня живым не уйдешь при первой же встрече!

— Что это было?! — орет завуч. — Кто давал право разбрасываться посудой в столовой?! Значит так! Чон ЮнХо, ты будешь помогать на кухне каждую перемену до конца месяца. Пак ЮЧон, ты отправляешься к дворнику. Шим ЧанМин и Ким ДжунСу, вы двое в библиотеку! Архив разобрать нужно.

— Архив?! — с ужасом выпалили в два голоса младшие.

Странно, что их так пугает? Бумажки перекладывать — это не на кухне с помоями торчать! А, точно! У них же планы на вечер, если верить словам куколки. В библиотеке во времени очень легко потеряться. К тому же, именно там нет ограничения в часах работы.  
Да, красотуля, постарался на славу. Не только меня вывел, но и команду. И брата не жалко? Мне было бы жаль подставлять ДжунСу.

— Я его прикончу! — цедит ЧанМин, как только мы покинули учительскую.

— Заведете будильник и сможете свалить. В чем вопрос? — Раздражает! Все раздражает! Даже этот мелкий, напоминающий о куколке! Мелкий, в которого втюрился мой брат по полной программе!

— А ты откуда знаешь, что у нас есть планы? — пораженно уточнил ДжунСу.

— В отличие от тебя, брат, ЧанМин делится секретами со своим старшим братом!

— Так он это специально сделал?! — воскликнул ДжунСу, гневно глядя на ЧанМина.

— Я просил его освободить меня от тренировок на один вечер, — недовольно цедит мелкий. — Освободил, как видишь. Нашел вескую причину, потому что паб — это не достаточно уважительный повод для прогула.

— Если на то пошло, — встрял ЮЧон. Сейчас он очень строго говорит. Осанка прямая, нет привычной расхлябанности. Это не тот ЮЧон, которого я привык видеть. Не тот ЮЧон, который любит кулаками помахать ради удовольствия. — То наказание за ошибку не освобождает от ответственности. После того, как разгребешь архив: у тебя не останется другого выбора, кроме как явиться на тренировку.

— Фиг я туда пойду! — вскинулся ЧанМин.

— Ну, смотри… Чтобы твой братишка тебе этого не припомнил, — выдохнул ЮЧон, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Мелкий только зло сверкнул глазами в сторону моего друга. ДжунСу лишь виновато голову опустил.

— ДжеДжун начал принимать меры, — специально говорю медленно, обращаясь к брату. — Мне тоже начать действовать, а? ДжунСу?

— Мы с ЧанМином — не ваши игрушки, — качает головой брат.

А вот мелкий на него покосился довольно удивленным взглядом. Он хоть и показывает всем своим видом, что куколка для него не авторитет, но все же невольно подчиняется ему. С ДжунСу же у меня редко были разногласия. Мы практически никогда не влезали в личное пространство друг к другу. Но то, что брат отказывается мне помочь — немного злит.

Мое наказание достаточно предсказуемо: насвинячил в столовой, в столовую же и отправили. Но моя месть красотуле не будет сладкой или интеллигентной. Его поведение сегодня утром не располагает к мирному общению. С утречка куколка обнаружит подарочек в своем шкафу.  


 

**ЧанМин**

  
Голова взрывается. ДжунСу… он нечто! Куда в него столько алкоголя лезет?! Ох, черт! Даже ноги не держат. Одежда вся провонялась. Нужно в душ. Ох! Тяжко так! Вертолеты…. Да, он молодец, таки послушал совета ЮнХо — завел будильник. И, пока не было библиотекаря поблизости, мы на цыпочках свалили из школы.

А потом три часа кайфа: охрененной музыки, алкоголя, сигарет и девочек. Как ДжунСу удается их так легко обольщать? Не одна готова была с ним уединиться, но этот черт делал вид, что их не замечает. Надо бы пару советов у него спросить… Ох!

— Ты еще долго? Мы опаздываем! — недовольно орет ДжеДжун за дверью. Кулаком стучит. Да так настойчиво и сильно, будто выломать дверь собрался.

— Еще минуту!

— У тебя нет минуты! Выходи!

— Брат, — ой, блин! Прямо на него вывалился. ДжеДжун недовольно скривился от моего перегара. Даже рукой демонстративно перед носом помахал. А ведь я зубы почистил. — Брат, можно я сегодня не пойду на занятия? Мне так фигово…

— Я тебя о чем вчера просил?! НЕ НАПИВАТЬСЯ!!! Как ты на мотоцикл садиться вечером будешь? А?! — орет не своим голосом. — Ты одну тренировку уже пропустил! Еще одну пропустить я тебе не позволю!

— Брат…

— Быстро собирайся! — подзатыльник мне отвесил.

Ненавижу! Бездушная скотина! Лично меня до класса отконвоировал. Вот, сволочь! Не доверяет!

— Шим ЧанМин! — первое, что я услышал, когда в класс вошел препод по ненавистной мне алгебре.

— Да, учитель? — приходится подняться с места. Боже, меня тошнит. И голова кругом. И сушит нереально. Кошмар. Да и глаза закрываются от недосыпа.

— Вы вчера с Кимом ДжунСу самовольно покинули место наказания! — недовольно тянет препод, а весь класс на меня смотрит изумленными глазами. Да, я был наказан! И еще ослушался приказа! Что теперь?! — Что скажешь в оправдание?

— Мы опаздывали на концерт.

— Что?! — звереет прямо на глазах.

— Да, учитель, так и есть. Мы ушли на концерт. Поскольку нам все равно еще месяц торчать в этом архиве, то я не думаю, что один раз завершение дел на час раньше сыграет большую роль.

— Раз так, Шим ЧанМин, то получишь еще одно наказание.

— За то, что сказал правду?

— За то, что покинул школу без разрешения!

Ох, черт! И правда, не предусмотрел. Вот, что значит нетрезвая голова. С языка срывается то, о чем лучше промолчать. Еще и ДжунСу подставил. Черт!

— Ты решишь пятьдесят уравнений! — протягивает мне папку. Черт! Это даже хуже, чем полы на коридоре выдраить! Он не сразу отдал мне папку, привлекая к себе внимание. — Учти, что эту тему тебе придется изучить самостоятельно. Мы ее не проходим по программе.

Какого черта?! Мне торчать в библиотеке теперь не только ради архива, но и ради каких-то гребаных интегралов?! Писец! Полный! Арррр!  


 

**ДжеДжун**

  
Паразит только соизволил с кровати свою тушу поднять. Приполз домой под утро пьяный в дрова в обнимку со своим корешем ДжунСу. Как тот вообще допустил, чтобы Мин так напился?! Не прощу! А потом этот мелкий гад удивляется, что именно мне не нравится в компании ЮнХо!

Недовольный остался, что я его до класса сопроводил. Попробуй только мне завеяться где-нибудь! Урою!

Нужно тетрадь из шкафчика достать. Кажется, я ее тут оставил. Какого черта?! Какая тварь это сделала?! На меня вывалилось из моего отделения полтонны помоев! Напоминание о столовой?! Это твоя месть, Чон ЮнХо?! Тварь безмозглая! Черт! Бесит! Бесит-бесит-бесит! Кажется, руку в кровь разбил. И вмятину на соседнем шкафчике оставил. Черт! Чон ЮнХо! Скотина неугомонная!!! Где эта тварь?!  
Угу, шутки с дружком своим шутит! С ЮЧоном! Ржут, аж заливаются от смеха!

Одноклассники молодцы, быстро мне территорию освободили. Я кажется в одного из них стулом попал, отшвыривая его с пути. ЮнХо на меня даже не взглянул, только ЮЧон в лице поменялся. Не знаю, откуда во мне столько силы взялось, но я эту скотину в один удар со стула снес. Кажется, пришло время посчитать ему зубы! Сопротивляется, даже мне по физии съездить умудрился! Первое, что мне под руку подвернулось, это галстук Юно. ЮЧон попытался меня отстранить, но мои ноги не такие уже и короткие. Я услышал, как ЮнХо захрипел. Кажется, я сильно туго петлю ему вокруг шеи затянул. Ко мне даже ЮЧон побоялся подойти, чтоб я со злости его друга-товарища не задавил.

— Скотина! Какого черта ты творишь?! — получается только рычать. На другое сейчас мои голосовые связки не способны в данной ситуации. А он ртом воздух хватает. — Один раз я действительно был виноват! Но какого дьявола ты испортил мои вещи повторно?! Еще раз прикоснешься к ним — ты нежилец!

Он даже трепыхаться перестал. Лицо багровое. Я его удушил? Черт! Я же не собирался его убивать сейчас! Мои пальцы сами по себе раскрылись. Кашляет. Значит, все хорошо. Жив. На нас весь класс в ужасе смотрит, затаив дыхание.

— Я не заставлю тебя лично вылизывать мой шкафчик, окажу такую услугу твоей гордости и чести, — шепчу ему на ухо, удерживая его голову за волосы. — Это сделает тот, кто все это дерьмо туда засунул. А ты проконтролируешь. У тебя хорошо получается. Я видел. Если к концу уроков там еще останется мусор, тебе придется вылизывать мой зад, и я не ручаюсь за свое дальнейшее поведение.

Он сглотнул и покосился на меня. С каким-то прищуром. Хитрым прищуром. Обычно, Юно более прямолинеен. На него это мало похоже. Как только послышались шаги учителя, я тут же помог соседу по парте подняться на ноги. ЮЧон на нас еще какое-то мгновение недоверчиво посмотрел, а потом под пристальным взглядом преподши ушел в свой класс.

Весь урок сосредоточиться не могу. Да и ЮнХо будто в воду опущенный сидит. Нашелся, блин, ущемитель прав школьников! Считай, что я отстаиваю свои права! И служу в агентстве по защите прав школоты!  


 

**ЧанМин**

  
Меня скоро типать будет от этой сраной библиотеки! С километровыми стеллажами! Как быть? Сначала архив или эти конченные уравнения?! На что я потрачу времени больше? На интегралы или перекладывание и сортировку бумажек? Черт! Дилемма!

— Чего застыл? — сзади послышался тихий голос ДжунСу. Он ободряюще положил руку мне на плечо.

— Да, задание от математика получил, — показываю ему папку.

— Вау! Даже мне не приходилось на такой рожон наскочить! — ДжунСу как-то добродушно развеселился, выхватывая из моих рук папку. — Слышал, об этих задачках легенды слогают!

— Ты же шаришь! Поможешь? Взамен проси все, что хочешь! — я могу только умолять его. Даже руки просительно у лица сложил. ДжунСу лишь ухмыльнулся, молча направляясь к столу.

— Ты потом отступаться не будешь? Если я действительно попрошу? — тянет он, принимаясь за первую задачу.

— Не буду! Только реши!

— А если тебе не понравится моя просьба? — пишет и не отвлекается. Как семечки щелкает всю эту дребедень!

— Даже если не понравится! Мне эти задачи тоже не нравятся! Я ненавижу интегралы!

— Так уверен в своих силах? — парень уже до половины уравнение расписал. Да он бог арифметики!

— Ну, а что такого ты можешь у меня попросить? Дерьмо я, конечно, жрать не буду. Но не думаю, что ты до такого опустишься. Мы же друзья!

ДжунСу остановил писанину. Поднял на меня взгляд, сощурился. Помедитировал еще несколько секунд, а потом снова формулы выводить принялся.

  
Я, затаив дыхание, любовался этой картиной до тех пор, пока ДжунСу не приспичило мне в подробностях рассказать эту тему. Черт! Я ее вообще не рублю!

  
— Ладно! — выдыхает он. — У нас есть неизвестные. Берем произвольное число и ставим в соответствующую формулу, — он написал что-то такое мега километровое, что мне аж поплохело основательно. — Сношаем как по схеме, — тыкает пальцем в книжку. — Нельзя пропускать ни одного шага. Иначе, вылетишь в трубу с ответом. Математик тот еще сукин сын. Придерется к чему угодно. Находим икс, игрек и так далее… ну, это так чисто схематически, чтоб ты вкурил сам прикол этих задач, — продолжает что-то быстро писать, а я успевай только соображать, что он рисует. Какие-то интегралы, какие-то неизвестные, квадратные и третичные корни выводит. Кабздец полный! — Ву а ля! — самодовольно подсовывает мне листик. — Что ты видишь? — уточняет с хитрым прищуром.

  
— Что я здесь вижу? Цифры! Не имеющие никакого смысла! Тупо набор цифр!

  
— Нет! Ты видишь последний этап уравнения. Озвучь!  
  
_1=28√е980_

  
— Двадцать восемь, умноженное на корень квадратный числа Элера помноженного на девятьсот восемьдесят равняется единице!

— Хм, — ухмыляется, а потом поднимает на меня хитрый взгляд. — Это не просто какая-то константа с единицей, ЧанМин! — он, гипнотизируя меня взглядом, перекрыл половину написанного числа карандашом. — Что это?

Я в ауте! Просто в ауте! Единственное, то я сейчас отчетливо вижу — это надпись _«I Love you»_. Как так?! Что это вообще значит?! Он знал, да?! Знал, что в конце уравнения будет такой ответ! У меня слов даже нет, что ему сказать! Приколол, однако! Даже звука произнести не могу. Почему сердце так тарахтит? И в жар кинуло.

  
— Это тебе на случай, если захочешь кого-нибудь впечатлить, — самодовольно тянет ДжунСу.

— Черт! Я уже подумал, что ты мне тут в любви признался, — хоть выдохнуть спокойно можно. Этот парень… он не перестает меня удивлять.

  
— А я и признался, — так свободно это говорит, будто о сериале рассказывает.

— Что? — Какого черта?! Он совсем мозги пропил свои? И сигаретами выкурил?

— Я от тебя не требую сиюминутного ответа, — каким-то надрывным голосом он сейчас со мной говорит. Это настораживает. — Знаю, что это неожиданно. К тому же…

— Ты еще не протрезвел после прошлой пьянки?!

— ЧанМин, пойми меня правильно…

— Я не гей! — это ни в какие ворота! Черт!

— Мин! Ты меня выслушаешь? — требует ДжунСу.

— Ладно, говори!

— Ты сказал, что выполнишь любую мою просьбу. Было? — Вот дьявол в овечьей шкуре! Специально меня подводил к тому, чтобы я отвертеться не смог! — Моя просьба заключается в том, чтобы ты подумал. Если вдруг ты решишься…

— Я не смогу на это решиться!

— Не будь таким категоричным! Я не закончил!

— Ладно, продолжай. — Господи, как же душно! Не могу с ним сейчас в одном помещении находиться. Просто не могу!

— Если ты так и не решишься попробовать — ничего не меняй. Я не требую от тебя ничего сверхъестественного. Но если вдруг тебе будет любопытно, как это быть моим парнем, то приди на занятия с развязанным галстуком.

Что за бред?  
— Развязанным галстуком?!

— Чтобы я лично завязал его на тебе.

— Что?!

— Я решил все твои уравнения. Это моя просьба. Я не тороплю с ответом. Но если я увижу развязанный галстук на тебе, то я это восприму как положительный ответ.

— Ты меня сейчас в рамки загоняешь. Ты в курсе?

— Это одна из особенностей подобных признаний.


	19. Chapter 19

**ДжеД­жун**

  
— Ты дол­жен у­яс­нить од­ну вещь: на раз­личной поч­ве байк ве­дет се­бя по-раз­но­му.  
Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то я сам с со­бой раз­го­вари­ваю! В са­мом де­ле! Ка­кого фи­га он де­ла­ет?! Чан­Мин смот­рит ку­да-то под но­ги. Со­вер­ше­но ме­ня не слу­ша­ет! Весь в сво­их мыс­лях.  
— Ты ме­ня слы­шишь? — пе­ред его гла­зами ру­кой по­махал. Ноль ре­ак­ции. — Чан­Мин, ау! — по­щел­кал паль­ца­ми у не­го над уша­ми. С обе­их сто­рон. На вся­кий слу­чай. — Мин, ты где?  
— А? — вски­нул­ся он. Ну, на­конец-то! — Да, я слу­шаю, — как-то от­ры­вис­то по­гово­рил Мин.  
— За­пом­ни: нель­зя ехать на од­ной и той же ско­рос­ти по раз­но­го ха­рак­те­ра поч­ве. — Пы­та­юсь го­ворить, гля­дя ему в гла­за. Так эф­фект луч­ше для вос­при­ятия. — Ты дол­жен знать, ка­кую до­рогу лю­бит байк. Он жи­вой, у не­го есть ду­ша. И он не­нави­дит мок­рую или сколь­зкую до­рогу, на ко­торой его за­носит. Байк на сля­коти и ль­ду прос­то схо­дит с ума, и его бро­са­ет во все сто­роны! Он так же не лю­бит ба­рах­тать­ся в пес­ке и мел­кой галь­ке. Плю­ет­ся по-страш­но­му! И ры­чит! Байк не вы­носит из­ну­ритель­но­го ас­фаль­та, на ко­тором сти­ра­ют­ся ши­ны. Са­мый оп­ти­маль­ный ва­ри­ант — это на­катан­ная грун­товка. Чер­но­зем или гли­на, не важ­но. Глав­ное, что­бы не бы­ло сля­коти. Тра­ву байк то­же не вы­носит. — Брат хоть и смот­рит мне в гла­за, но его взгляд со­вер­шенно пус­той. — Мин? — Я же ви­жу, что он пол­ностью пог­ло­щен сво­ими мыс­ля­ми.  
— Да, я здесь,— пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы, на­конец, ре­шил отоз­вать­ся.  
— О чем ты ду­ма­ешь? — чес­тно го­воря, та­кой нас­трой Чан­Ми­на ме­ня злит и бес­по­ко­ит од­новре­мен­но.  
— Пе­рева­риваю ин­форма­цию, — не­доволь­но отоз­вался брат. Лад­но, сде­лаю вид, что по­верил.  
— Хо­рошо. Те­перь, ка­сатель­но прыж­ков. Ста­рай­ся уп­равлять зад­ним ко­лесом. Это в ра­зы слож­нее, но бо­лее эф­фектив­но. — Чёрт! Он сно­ва от­вёл взгляд. — Мин! — ви­жу же, что он мыс­ленно на дру­гой га­лак­ти­ке! Бе­сит!  
— Да? — скуч­но под­ни­ма­ет на ме­ня взгляд. — Я здесь.  
Бо­же, мне да­же ды­шать тя­жело ря­дом с ним! Нуж­но дух пе­ревес­ти.  
— Есть нес­коль­ко при­емов в уп­равле­нии бай­ком. На по­воро­тах ты дол­жен не прос­то по­вора­чивать руль, но хо­рошо вла­деть собс­твен­ным те­лом. — Спе­ци­аль­но для наг­ляднос­ти са­жусь на мо­тоцикл, что­бы про­демонс­три­ровать, как нуж­но се­бя дер­жать в крес­ле. — Очень важ­на плас­тичность и гиб­кость. Упор на мыш­цы пле­чево­го по­яса и по­яс­ни­цу. Это очень важ­но! А вот бед­ра луч­ше рас­сла­бить... — Де­лаю нес­коль­ко при­емов для при­мера. Он да­же не смот­рит в мою сто­рону. Это кон­крет­но вы­водит из се­бя! — Чан­Мин, я по­нимаю, что мо­ток­росс для те­бя ка­тор­га. Но хо­тя бы де­лай вид, что слу­ша­ешь!  
— Прос­ти, го­лова прос­то за­бита, — он по­тёр вис­ки, шум­но вы­дыхая.  
— У те­бя проб­ле­мы?  
— Это не проб­ле­мы, прос­то си­ту­ация сло­жилась...  
— Чан­Мин, на трас­се все твои си­ту­ации и проб­ле­мы дол­жны уй­ти на вто­рой план. Во вре­мя гон­ки у те­бя есть толь­ко две те­мы для раз­мышле­ний: до­рога и же­лезо меж­ду ног. На мгно­вение от­вле­чешь­ся, и до­пус­тишь ошиб­ку. Очень серь­ез­ную ошиб­ку.  
— Вро­де тво­ей трав­мы?  
— Вро­де мо­ей трав­мы. Я по­беж­дал на гон­ках не по­тому, что у ме­ня дви­жок про­качан, а толь­ко из-за то­го, что был сос­ре­дото­чен на трас­се. И да­же не на со­пер­ни­ках. Ког­да вы­ез­жа­ешь на лю­бой дру­гой вид поч­вы ав­то­мати­чес­ки... слы­шишь? Это дол­жно быть у те­бя на реф­лексах! Ав­то­мати­чес­ки пе­рек­лю­чай ско­рость. Ты дол­жен от­чётли­во знать, сколь­ко ло­шадок в тво­ём мо­тоцик­ле. Ка­кую мощ­ность нуж­но да­вать. По мак­си­муму вы­жимай на пес­ке, по­мень­ше на галь­ке. А вот са­мый ми­нимум дол­жен быть на сколь­зкой мес­тнос­ти.  
— По­чему я не мо­гу дать мак­си­мум на грун­товке? — он на­чина­ет за­давать воп­ро­сы. Это ра­ду­ет.  
— Ас­фальт и грун­товка в са­мом на­чале. Ес­ли ты раз­го­нешь­ся сра­зу, то не ус­пе­ешь за­тор­мо­зить на мок­ром от­резке до­роги или рез­ком по­воро­те. Важ­но не ка­сать­ся но­гами зем­ли, ес­ли те­бя уно­сит или байк кло­нит на бок. По­это­му я те­бе и ска­зал, что те­ло дол­жно быть гиб­ким и очень вы­нос­ли­вой по­яс­ни­ца. Единс­твен­ный от­ре­зок грун­товки или ас­фаль­та, где тре­бу­ет­ся мак­си­мум ско­рос­ти — фи­ниш. Тут нуж­но сры­вать­ся со всех ка­тушек. Те­перь, ещё мо­мент. На до­роге нуж­но ла­виро­вать, ви­лять за­дом, ко­му как угод­но!  
— За­чем?  
— Что­бы не под­пустить со­пер­ни­ка, иду­щего сза­ди, и ра­зог­нать со­пер­ни­ков, с ко­торы­ми по­рав­ня­ешь­ся.  
— Они же сой­дут с до­роги?!  
— В этом вся суть. Чем боль­ше гон­щи­ков вы­ведешь из иг­ры, тем боль­ше шан­сов на по­беду.  
— А ес­ли по мо­ей ви­не трав­му кто по­лучит?  
— Тво­ей ви­ны там не бу­дет. Гон­щик не спра­вил­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем.  
— Но...  
— Ес­ли ты его на­мере­но тол­кнешь, то по­лучишь штраф­ное оч­ко. Сей­час ты дол­жен на­учить­ся ре­аги­ровать на трас­су. Са­дись на байк и ез­жай. По­ка что не то­ропись. Ты дол­жен сам по­чувс­тво­вать, где мож­но под­дать га­зу, а где не сто­ит. Это сцеп­ле­ние, это газ, это тор­моз.  
— Я пом­ню, — до­сад­ли­во ши­пит Мин.  
Чан­Мин, ты обя­зан по­бедить! Прос­то обя­зан! До­воль­но неп­ло­хо идет. Но я ви­жу, что его спи­на нап­ря­жена. Ру­ки то­же в оце­пене­нии, как пог­ля­жу. Про­бу­ет на холм въ­ехать. Я его ещё не учил это­му. По­чему он ме­ня не слу­ша­ет? Ма­шу ему ру­кой, тре­буя раз­вернуть­ся на­зад. Не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, что мне от не­го на­до, но все же раз­вернул байк. Сей­час ты дол­жен на­учить­ся уве­рен­но ез­дить по ров­ной по­вер­хнос­ти. Ус­ложнять бу­дем поз­же.


	20. Chapter 20

**Юн­Хо**

  
Ох, все те­ло за­тек­ло! Эта кух­ня ме­ня уби­ва­ет! На­до же бы­ло кра­соту­ле так не­удач­но на­до мной по­шутить.  
— Юн­Хо, ло­ви! — как толь­ко я под­нялся на этаж, в ме­ня тут же по­лете­ла связ­ка клю­чей. Уди­витель­но, как это я ее пой­мал. Не рас­тра­тил ещё на­выки. А я ду­мал, что все. Как раз­дра­жа­ет! Не­нави­жу кух­ню!  
— Что это?  
— Ты се­год­ня де­журишь! — и ушил­ся по-быс­тро­му, по­ка я со­об­ра­жал, что к че­му.  
Раз­дра­жа­ет! Чес­тно! Я ещё от­ды­шать­ся не ус­пел! Сна­чала в душ, а по­том все ос­таль­ное. Брат ка­кой-то хму­рый си­дит. Слу­чилось что-то?  
— Джун­Су, что с то­бой?  
— Все нор­маль­но, — про­воло­ку ка­кую-то в ру­ках тер­за­ет. При этом со­вер­шенно без­думно. Где его мо­биль­ник?  
— Ты сей­час на се­бя не по­хож, в кур­се?  
— Сей­час я без мас­ки. Все дос­та­ло, — про­цедил, буд­то сплю­нул че­рез зу­бы. Что-то ме­ня нас­то­ражи­ва­ет его по­веде­ние как-то.  
— Те­бе кто-то что-то ска­зал?  
— Нет. Я прос­то жду от­ве­та.  
— По­чему без мо­биль­но­го? В слу­чае ес­ли те­бе поз­во­нят дать от­вет?  
— Это не по те­лефо­ну. Это да­же не в сло­вес­ной фор­ме.  
— Ты пос­со­рил­ся с Чан­Ми­ном?  
— От­ку­да та­кая уве­рен­ность, что это имен­но он? — Джун­Су под­нял на ме­ня удив­ленный взгляд.  
— Я кое-что ви­дел, Джун­Су... — не знаю, за­чем приз­на­юсь, но на слу­чай, ес­ли он за­хочет по­гово­рить, хо­чу, что­бы брат знал о том, что мо­жет мне до­верять.  
— Что же это? — он со­щурил гла­за и те­перь прис­таль­но на ме­ня смот­рит.   
— Твои чувс­тва к не­му. Ни­ког­да бы не мог по­думать, что Ка­зано­ва пред­по­чита­ет маль­чи­ков.  
— До встре­чи с ним я их не пред­по­читал. Прос­то раз­вле­кал­ся. Но Чан­Мин вне­зап­но прев­ра­тил­ся в идею-фикс!  
Как это зна­комо! Я да­же и не раз­вле­кал­ся по­доб­ным об­ра­зом! Ког­да он ус­пел? Я его толь­ко с де­вуш­ка­ми ви­дел. А мой брат хо­роший ак­тер, од­на­ко.  
— Что про­изош­ло?  
— Ни­чего серь­ез­но­го,— от­махнул­ся Джун­Су. — Это ме­лочи.  
— Ме­лочи, зас­та­вив­шие мо­его бра­та снять мас­ку?  
— Че­го ты при­копал­ся ко мне?! — не­ожи­дан­но взор­вался Джун­Су.  
Что-то он мне сов­сем не нра­вит­ся. Лад­но, нуж­но ос­ве­жить­ся.  
Да­же го­рячая во­да не в сос­то­янии рас­сла­бить мои мыш­цы! Они буд­то ока­мене­ли! Ещё это де­журс­тво от­ку­да-то взя­лось! Ин­те­рес­но, как там моя кра­соту­ля — что-то дав­нень­ко мы не пе­ресе­кались вне уро­ков.  
Джун­Су все так же тер­за­ет про­воло­ку. Бла­го, не ду­ма­ет о си­гаре­тах. Не­уж­то он до­думал­ся приз­нать­ся? Но ес­ли я пра­виль­но по­нял, то его ак­тивность об­ще­ния с дев­чонка­ми сош­ла на «нет» ещё две не­дели на­зад. И мой брат с каж­дым днем все бо­лее по­ник­ший хо­дит. Это неп­ра­виль­но.  
— Хо­чешь, зав­тра пос­ле за­нятий по­ката­ем­ся на бай­ках? — нуж­но во­лосы хо­рошо про­мок­нуть по­лотен­цем, что­бы не прос­кво­зило на ко­ридо­ре.  
— Ты ме­ня не за­манишь,— твер­до про­гово­рил Джун­Су, бес­цель­но му­чая про­воло­ку в сво­их ру­ках.  
Ну, и ка­тись! Нер­вни­чай и пси­хуй! Ког­да бу­дешь на пре­деле — сам ко мне при­дешь!  
Ко­ридор, в са­мом де­ле, ог­ромный, осо­бен­но это ста­новит­ся яс­но, как толь­ко до­ходит до убор­ки. Нет, я се­год­ня слиш­ком ус­тал, что­бы ещё и тут впря­гать­ся. Есть здесь один со­сед, ко­торой бу­дет рад мне по­мочь. Вот, толь­ко по­чему-то дверь от­кры­вать не хо­чет. Я же по-лю­бому к не­му дос­ту­чусь! О, на­конец, мои ку­лаки по­щади­ли. Зуб­рит что-то, си­дя в сво­ей кро­вати. Ну-ну. Швы­ряю к не­му в пос­тель клю­чи от под­собки. Смот­рит на ме­ня пе­репу­ган­ны­ми гла­зен­ка­ми.  
— Что это? — уточ­ня­ет нес­ме­ло. Од­но уми­ление.  
— Се­год­ня де­журс­тво. А это клю­чи от ком­на­ты, где сто­ит ин­вентарь.  
— За­чем они мне? — де­ла­ет вид, что не по­нима­ет. Вот, при­дурок!  
— По­тому что убор­кой бу­дешь за­нимать­ся ты.  
— По­чему я?  
— Ты луч­ше всех с этим справ­ля­ешь­ся.  
— У ме­ня зав­тра кон­троль­ная. Я не мо­гу.  
— По­лез­но пе­рек­лю­чать род за­нятий. По­уп­ражняй­ся те­перь со шваб­рой, пусть моз­ги нем­но­го от­дохнут.  
— Твои, по­хоже, и не нап­ря­га­ют­ся,— не­доволь­но це­дит. Бе­сит!  
— Я про­шу те­бя толь­ко се­год­ня, пос­ле то­го, как убе­решь в ко­ридо­ре. Ес­ли ты сей­час не отор­вешь свою зад­ни­цу от кро­вати сам, то я те­бя вы­несу. И твоя даль­ней­шая судь­ба вряд ли бу­дет ра­ем. Ты ме­ня зна­ешь, Тэ­Со.  
Вздрог­нул. Это прог­ресс. Мож­но се­бя поз­дра­вить. Под­ни­ма­ет­ся с мес­та на дро­жащих но­гах.  
— Клю­чи не за­будь, — ука­зываю взгля­дом на связ­ку, ос­тавшу­юся на пок­ры­вале. Пос­лушный. Да­же не пис­кнул.  
Не зря я это­го пар­ня выб­рал, он, и прав­да, тру­дяга. Да ещё и так ста­ра­ет­ся. Вспо­тел весь от усер­дия.  
— Ты тут про­пус­тил! — не тер­плю рас­хля­бан­ности.  
Пос­лу­шал­ся, да­же с осо­бым ста­рани­ем про­тер су­хой учас­ток. Су­етит­ся пос­ко­рее за­кон­чить. Да уж. Мне са­мому не тер­пится в кой­ку. Айш, как все дос­та­ло!  
— Тэ­Со, где гла­за ос­та­вил?! Не ви­дишь, тут лип­кое!   
Да­же мне от­четли­во бро­силось со сто­роны. Нер­вно на­тира­ет гряз­ное мес­то. Бо­ит­ся, что уда­рю? Пра­виль­но, пусть бо­ит­ся! Он да­же тща­тель­нее весь ос­тавший­ся пол мо­ет. Мо­лодец, ка­кой. Прос­то, зо­лотые ру­ки! Что это? Я слы­шу го­лос кра­соту­ли на лес­тни­це? Кто-то мед­ленно спус­ка­ет­ся. Точ­но, та­кая ху­дая та­лия толь­ко у мо­ей ку­кол­ки.  
— Сво­боден, — я взгля­да отор­вать не мо­гу от это­го зре­лища. Та­кой весь хруп­кий. Так мед­ленно сту­па­ет. Сту­пень­ка за сту­пень­кой. То­нень­кие паль­чи­ки за­жима­ют мо­биль­ник у вис­ка. Мель­ком на ме­ня взгля­нул, слу­шая со­бесед­ни­ка.  
— Что? — нер­вно уточ­ня­ет Тэ­Со, про­дол­жая на­тирать по­лы.  
— Сво­боден! Ва­ли! Что не яс­но?! — от мо­его кри­ка сно­ва на ме­ня пос­мотрел. Да­же при­тор­мо­зил.  
— Точ­но? — дро­жащим го­лосом пе­рес­про­сил Тэ­Со.  
— Да, сва­ли ты уже! Ис­чезни!— не­веро­ят­но! Этот тип су­мел от­влечь ме­ня от ку­кол­ки. Под мо­им взгля­дом быс­трень­ко ре­тиро­вал­ся.  
Кра­соту­ля уже на уров­не мо­его эта­жа, по­вора­чива­ет­ся ид­ти вниз. Я так не мо­гу! Не мо­гу так прос­то его от­пустить! Он мне как воз­дух ну­жен в этом убо­гом ми­ре! Кра­соту­ля оша­раше­но на ме­ня взгля­нул, как толь­ко раз­вернул его к се­бе ли­цом, и как-то не­уве­рен­но раз­жал паль­цы, ког­да я мо­биль­ник из его ру­ки вы­дер­нул.  
— Он вам пе­рез­во­нит! — го­ворю это все в труб­ку, не от­пуская его взгля­да.  
Бес­пре­кос­ловно сле­ду­ет за мной, не ска­зав ни сло­ва, ког­да я схва­тил его за ру­ку. Ка­кое это бла­жен­ное чувс­тво, ощу­щать ру­ку ку­кол­ки в сво­ей ла­дони. И он не вы­рыва­ет­ся. Прос­то уве­рен­ным ша­гом идет за мной. Ты же зна­ешь, что сей­час бу­дет, прав­да? Мол­ча вхо­дит за мной в под­собку. Да­же не пы­та­ет­ся по­мешать мне, ког­да я дверь за ним зах­лопнул, ког­да по­вер­нул за­мок. Прос­то смот­рит на ме­ня. И ло­пат­ка­ми рас­слаб­ленно при­жал­ся к две­ри. Толь­ко смот­рит. И в этом взгля­де хо­чет­ся ку­пать­ся.  
— При­вет, — сло­ва из гор­ла не идут. Слиш­ком ском­ка­но по­лучи­лось.  
— При­вет, — так же ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет моя ку­кол­ка.  
Он уже не от­талки­ва­ет ме­ня. С го­тов­ностью гу­бы свои от­кры­ва­ет мне навс­тре­чу. Как же слад­ко...  
  


**ДжеД­жун**

  
Те­лефон рас­тре­щал­ся так не вов­ре­мя! Мин, на­конец, смог ус­нуть. Вот уже не­дели две как не спит по но­чам. А из учи­тель­ской так и сы­пят­ся жа­лобы, что брат зверс­тву­ет, по­теша­ясь над Джун­Хе­ном. Я его и так на тре­ниров­ках из­ма­тываю, но Чан­Мин по-преж­не­му на сво­ей вол­не.  
— Что хо­тел? — ка­кого чер­та Кан­До не спит­ся по но­чам?! Приш­лось вый­ти из ком­на­ты. А на ко­ридо­ре ещё и эхо вдо­бавок!  
— Что ты зна­ешь о том пар­не?  
— Ка­ком ещё пар­не?! — у не­го ку­ча ре­бят, но я уве­рен, что он хо­чет и Юно за­полу­чить.  
— Но­вень­ком, ко­торый по тво­ей на­вод­ке был.  
— Ни­чего я о нём не знаю! — не хва­тало ещё ин­форма­тором стать! Тог­да Юно мне точ­но глот­ку пе­рег­ры­зет! К то­му же, приг­ла­шать его на ту гон­ку бы­ло мо­ей ог­ромной ошиб­кой. — Не мо­жешь от пар­ня прос­то от­ва­лить?  
— Я поз­во­лил ему быть по­беди­телем. Ты, зна­ешь ли, до­рого мне обо­шел­ся.  
— Я мог вы­иг­рать. Тог­да все бы­ло бы чис­то, и те­бе не приш­лось бы пе­реп­ла­чивать.  
— Как вы свя­зыва­етесь?  
— Мы не об­ща­ем­ся. — Чёрт, Юн­Хо на эта­же. Я на его эта­же? И глав­ное, смот­рит на ме­ня так прис­таль­но.  
— Я те­бе не ве­рю. Ты дол­жен при­вес­ти его ко мне ещё раз! — Айш! Не уй­мет­ся ему!  
— Я не знаю, как это сде­лать!  
Юн­Хо на ко­го-то орет. Что с ним?  
— Ска­жи мне кто он! А я те­бе ска­жу как!  
Что этот зас­ра­нец тво­рит?! Выр­вал те­лефон у ме­ня из рук, со­вер­шенно бес­пардон­но! Так и свер­лит ме­ня сво­им взгля­дом. Ну, что на этот раз?!  
— Он вам пе­рез­во­нит!   
Офи­геть! Сколь­ко наг­лости! А те­перь за ру­ку ме­ня схва­тил и уже та­щит ку­да-то. Ку­да, спра­шива­ет­ся? А! Это оче­ред­ное ук­ромное мес­течко! Ни чем не от­ли­ча­юще­еся от ос­таль­ных. Так ску­чал по мне? Я то­же ску­чал.  
— При­вет, — как-то над­рывно сей­час это по­лучи­лось. Ещё чуть-чуть и я по­верю.  
— При­вет.  
Гос­по­ди, это прав­да. Так эмо­ци­ональ­но сей­час нак­рыл мои гу­бы сво­ими. Как буд­то прош­ло не две с лиш­ним не­дели, а нес­коль­ко лет. Но мне, прав­да, это­го не хва­тало. Каж­дый день ду­мал об этом. Си­дел с ним за од­ной пар­той, слов­но нез­на­ком­цы. На пе­реме­нах да­же не пе­ресе­кались из-за на­шего на­каза­ния. Но я-то знаю, ка­ков он на са­мом де­ле. Знаю, как он чувс­твен­но це­лу­ет­ся. Знаю, как лю­бит. Знаю, что имен­но воз­бужда­ет его. Ме­ня са­мого это за­водит до пре­дела. Да­же ког­да он прос­то сколь­зит по мо­им гу­бам сво­ими. Да­же ес­ли не пы­та­ет­ся их смять, а прос­то гла­дит сво­ими гу­бами.  
— Мо­жет, вык­лю­чим свет? — да­же при яр­ком ос­ве­щении, да­же ес­ли я мо­гу зак­рыть гла­за, мои ощу­щения очень силь­ны. Но ес­ли Юн­Хо пос­лу­ша­ет ме­ня, то на­ша бли­зость бу­дет бо­лее ин­тимной. Все вос­при­ятие толь­ко обос­трит­ся.  
— Я хо­чу ви­деть те­бя, — шеп­чет Юн­Хо с при­дыха­ни­ем мне в гу­бы.   
Его паль­цы уже заб­ра­лись под мою фут­болку и ос­то­рож­но пог­ла­жива­ют бо­ка и спи­ну. Гу­бами не­силь­но смял мою гу­бу, тут же вы­пус­тив из зах­ва­та. За­чем он это де­ла­ет со мной? Его нес­пешные по­целуи под­ку­па­ют, его лег­кие ка­сания к ко­же зас­тавля­ют мое те­ло дро­жать. Ему так нра­вит­ся иг­рать с мо­им соз­на­ни­ем? Так ак­ку­рат­но чер­тит кон­чи­ком язы­ка кон­тур мо­их губ. С ума сой­ти! Я на взво­де уже толь­ко от это­го! Юн­Хо, что же ты за че­ловек та­кой? Бес­по­щад­ный! Раз­ве мож­но так пы­тать?  
По все­му те­лу буд­то элек­три­чес­кий за­ряд про­бежал­ся, ког­да Юн­Хо сжал мой со­сок. Ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. Так нра­вит­ся моя ре­ак­ция?! Да, мои сос­ки очень чувс­тви­тель­ны! Что те­перь?! Но тут же впи­ва­ет­ся в мои гу­бы, мнет их с осо­бым прис­трас­ти­ем, по­сасы­ва­ет и сно­ва сми­на­ет. Как буд­то из­го­лодал­ся весь. Очу­меть!  
При­жима­ет­ся ко мне всем те­лом, так силь­но, буд­то слить­ся хо­чет. А язы­ком так и стре­мит­ся дос­тать аж до са­мого гор­ла. В ла­донях яго­дицы мои сми­на­ет, к се­бе тес­нее при­жима­ет. Я за­дыха­юсь! За­дыха­юсь от его губ, его язы­ка у ме­ня во рту, спле­та­юще­гося с мо­им, за­дыха­юсь от его рук, от ощу­щения его воз­бужде­ния в шта­нах. Он та­кой го­рячий, та­кой страс­тный, и в то же вре­мя та­кой чувс­твен­ный, вни­матель­ный.   
— Я умо­ляю те­бя, — шеп­чет мне в гу­бы и сно­ва це­лу­ет. — Да­вай нач­нем хо­тя бы с паль­цев! — впи­ва­ет­ся в мои гу­бы, сми­на­ет их. — М? — язы­ком сно­ва ко мне про­ник, раз­дви­нув гу­бы, а паль­цы с си­лой сжал на яго­дицах.  
Что он име­ет в ви­ду?! Он хо­чет ме­ня пря­мо ту­да?! Черт! Я к это­му еще не го­тов. Со­вер­шенно не го­тов. Нет-нет-нет! Я это­го да­же не пред­став­ляю! Что­бы ме­ня кто-то еще и на­тяги­вал! Нет. Я это­го не пе­режи­ву!  
— Что зна­чит «паль­цы»?!   
— Толь­ко один! Я обе­щаю! — сно­ва впи­ва­ет­ся. Шу­ру­ет язы­ком так, буд­то на­силу­ет.   
— Я не…  
— Я ак­ку­рат­но! — сно­ва за­тыка­ет ме­ня, что­бы я прог­ло­тил все воз­му­щения.  
Са­мое страш­ное то, что я не мо­гу нор­маль­но про­тивос­то­ять ему. Не мо­гу соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Я го­тов ид­ти на мно­гое, толь­ко бы он не от­пускал ме­ня. Еще ни один че­ловек так от­ча­ян­но не пы­тал­ся ме­ня за­полу­чить.   
На уро­ках один, а в бы­ту со­вер­шенно дру­гой. Два раз­ных че­лове­ка. Од­но­го я не­нави­жу, по дру­гому схо­жу с ума. Я не­нор­маль­ный. Прос­то не­нор­маль­ный. Но я не хо­чу его по­терять. Он мне ну­жен.   
Мяг­кие гу­бы так неж­но сей­час сколь­зят по мо­ей шее. Та­кой ос­то­рож­ный. Сно­ва дрожь в те­ле, ко­торая все ни­как не уни­ма­ет­ся. Моч­ку меж­ду губ сжал, язы­ком по­щеко­тал. Му­раш­ки по спи­не про­бежа­лись. Эти его паль­цы - бро­дят ту­да-сю­да под фут­болкой. Сос­ки цеп­ля­ют. Ще­кот­кой в пят­ках от­да­ет­ся.   
Юн­Хо стя­нул с ме­ня фут­болку, а сам гу­бами к сос­ку при­пал. Черт. Я не удер­жался от сто­на. Мне ка­жет­ся, что мой член сей­час шта­ны пор­вет. Так тес­но мне еще не бы­ло. А Юн­Хо все ли­жет, иног­да не­силь­но по­сасы­ва­ет, иног­да ку­са­ет. Сно­ва вса­сыва­ет, но с боль­шей си­лой. Ка­жет­ся, я го­тов кон­чить пря­мо сей­час. Ме­ня все­го сво­дит.   
А те­перь чер­тит влаж­ную до­рож­ку язы­ком по жи­воту. Ме­ня но­ги не дер­жат. За­то дер­жат ру­ки Юн­Хо. Та­кие гу­бы неж­ные. Я сей­час за­вою! Что он со мной де­ла­ет?! На не­го в суд нуж­но по­дать за ма­нипу­ляцию мо­им соз­на­ни­ем. Узо­ры язы­ком вы­рисо­выва­ет. Пу­пок ще­кочет. Во­дит по ни­зу жи­вота вдоль гра­ницы с тканью.  
На­конец, мне нем­но­го по­лег­ча­ло: Юн­Хо был нас­толь­ко ве­лико­душен, что вы­пус­тил мой член из тес­ной одеж­ды. Смот­рит. Черт. На что там смот­реть?! Ак­ку­рат­но гла­дит по ство­лу и рас­смат­ри­ва­ет. Я это­го не вы­дер­жу. Это не­выно­симо! Но сто­ило мне рот от­крыть, как ру­ка Юн­Хо об­хва­тила мой член и чуть силь­нее его сжа­ла. Дви­нул вверх. Но все рав­но раз­гля­дыва­ет, как го­лов­ка в край­ней пло­ти скры­ва­ет­ся. По­том вниз. Смот­рит на ее фор­му. Черт! Он точ­но боль­ной! Чем там лю­бовать­ся?! Мы уже сот­ню раз друг дру­га в ду­шевой ви­дели! Раз­ве что толь­ко не ла­пали.   
Ох, черт! Юн­Хо це­лу­ет ме­ня там. В са­мый кон­чик. Та­ким не­весо­мым при­кос­но­вени­ем. Бо­же! Как так мож­но?! Го­лов­ку гу­бами об­хва­тил и сно­ва вы­пус­тил. Мед­ленно, рас­тя­гивая удо­воль­ствие. Трын­дец. Он что, от­са­сывать мне соб­рался?! Про­хожее на то, по­тому что сей­час мой член пог­ру­зил­ся до по­лови­ны в го­рячую глу­бину его рта. Офи­геть. Про­бу­ет буд­то. Там внут­ри ак­ку­рат­но кон­чи­ком язы­ка ме­ня ще­кочет. Еще чуть чуть-чуть и я спу­щу ему в рот. Черт! Глуб­же бе­рет. Я ка­жет­ся да­же до гланд дос­тал. Не­нор­маль­ный! По­давит­ся же с неп­ри­выч­ки! Я же чувс­твую, что соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся его гор­ло.   
— Юн­Хо, не на­до, — шеп­чу ему пря­мо в ма­куш­ку.   
Но как толь­ко его паль­цы по­мас­си­рова­ли мою мо­шон­ку, так и не вы­пус­тив мо­его чле­на, а язы­ком он про­вел по всей дли­не — во мне буд­то что-то взор­ва­лось внут­ри. В гла­зах по­мути­лось, но­ги под­ко­сились, все те­ло су­доро­гой све­ло, как в эпи­леп­ти­чес­ком при­пад­ке. Толь­ко вмес­то пе­ны изо рта у ме­ня с дру­гого мес­та выс­тре­лило. Я как сто­ял сог­ну­тый, при­жав­шись гу­бами к ма­куш­ке Юн­Хо, так и зас­то­нал пря­мо ту­да. Я ды­шать не мо­гу. Кис­ло­рода не хва­та­ет. А Юн­Хо все об­ли­зыва­ет мой член.  
По­цело­вал ме­ня в гу­бы, все еще стоя на ко­ленях. Вкус, ко­неч­но, не очень, слег­ка пря­ный с гор­чинкой, но…  
— Ты что глот­нул?  
— Нуж­но бы­ло с то­бой по­делить­ся? — сно­ва це­лу­ет.  
— И не во­ротит?  
— От те­бя ме­ня во­ротить не мо­жет.  
— Ду­рак.  
Опять це­лу­ет. Сна­чала од­ну гу­бу смял, по­том дру­гую. А его паль­цы, по­хоже, ре­шили мой член к жиз­ни вер­нуть. Во­дит ими по всей дли­не, за­дер­жи­ва­ясь на го­лов­ке. Там он еще и кру­тит слег­ка. Же­лание вол­на­ми так и со­бира­ет­ся в од­ной точ­ке. В од­ной ли? Ког­да Юн­Хо по­мас­си­ровал мо­шон­ку, один его па­лец сколь­знул даль­ше. В склад­ку меж­ду мо­их яго­диц. А по­том по­душеч­кой ак­ку­рат­но на­давил на вход. Черт! Я так не мо­гу!  
Я сам по­целуй прер­вал и ру­ку его отс­тра­нил. Нет, не мо­гу се­бя по­бороть. Это слиш­ком для ме­ня. Ка­ким бы Юн­Хо не был воз­бужда­ющим, но я да­же па­лец в се­бя впус­тить не поз­во­лю. Не мо­гу. Нет.  
Смот­рит на ме­ня сни­зу вверх как на пре­дате­ля. А паль­цы по мо­ей яго­дице сколь­зят. Не боль­но, но чувс­тви­тель­но. Нет-нет-нет! Я на это не куп­люсь! Про­дол­жа­ет нас­той­чи­во раз­во­рачи­вать ме­ня к се­бе спи­ной, ух­ва­тив­шись за од­ну по­ловин­ку на мо­ей зад­ни­це, тем са­мым рас­кры­вая вход. Я да­же хо­лодок в том мес­те чувс­твую.  
— Юн­Хо, не на­до. Я очень те­бя про­шу, — ес­ли он хо­чет, что­бы его умо­ляли, то я бу­ду его умо­лять. Но толь­ко не имей­те ме­ня в том мес­те.  
— Серь­ез­но­го ни­чего не бу­дет, я обе­щаю.  
Я хо­чу по­верить в его сло­ва. Чес­тно. Но мне страш­но. Что ес­ли он сор­вется? Что тог­да?!  
— Юн­Хо…  
— Я не бу­ду те­бя на­сило­вать. Не ве­ришь?  
Ес­ли бы все бы­ло так прос­то! Зная, ка­кой он на за­няти­ях, от не­го мож­но ожи­дать все­го, что угод­но! Это же не­ес­тес­твен­но! Я же па­рень! Не ка­кая-то там го­лод­ная де­вица!  
В бед­ро ме­ня це­лу­ет. Ка­кого чер­та ты та­кой неж­ный?! Язы­ком ще­кочет. Вот, дь­явол! Ме­ня все­го тру­сит до не­воз­можно­го! Це­лу­ет, под­би­ра­ясь на­зад. Мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но, буд­то ис­пу­гать бо­ит­ся. Под­кра­дыва­ет­ся, как хищ­ник к до­быче. Я ло­пат­ка­ми еще в сте­ну вжи­ма­юсь, а жо­пой уже бо­ком стою. И не от­пуска­ет же за­раза! В клеш­нях сво­их дер­жит! А язы­ком так и ме­тит до рас­ще­лины дос­тать. Твою мать!  
— Юн­Хо, прек­ра­ти! — пы­та­юсь его отс­тра­нить, но он уме­ло мою ру­ку пе­рех­ва­тил и за спи­ну мне за­вел. Так боль­но, что я аж по­полам сло­жил­ся! Ко­неч­но же это­му при­дур­ку пол­ный дос­туп от­крыл­ся!   
В яго­дицу мне впи­ва­ет­ся гу­бами. Да­же зу­бами вгры­за­ет­ся. Но это не очень боль­но. Ско­рее, для то­го, что­бы от­влечь. Сно­ва це­лу­ет. Язы­ком во­дит. Опять впи­ва­ет­ся. Все силь­нее и силь­нее. До бо­лез­неннос­ти.   
— Ты что мне за­сос ста­вишь?! — не­ожи­дан­но до ме­ня дош­ло. Эти ощу­щения ни с чем не спу­та­ешь!  
— Ну, ты же сам ска­зал, что не про­тив ес­ли на тво­ей зад­ни­це бу­дет сто­ять знак лич­ной собс­твен­ности. Я его пос­та­вил. Как ты и про­сил, — са­модо­воль­но рас­тя­гива­ет сло­ва, лю­бу­ясь про­делан­ной ра­ботой.   
— Убью! Та­кой зло­памят­ный?!   
— Доп­ры­гал­ся, ку­кол­ка? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся кон­чи­ком губ, а в гла­зах бе­сята ска­чут. — Ты те­перь моя собс­твен­ность. — И так неж­но це­лу­ет в ту са­мую бо­лез­ненную точ­ку.  
Не мо­гу ему про­тивос­то­ять, прос­то не мо­гу. От его не­тороп­ли­вых по­целу­ев я в лу­жу рас­течь­ся го­тов. Соз­на­ние так и пла­вит­ся. Ког­да его кон­чик язы­ка все же сколь­знул по мо­ей рас­ще­лине, так я пря­мо тут в об­мо­рок го­тов хлоп­нутся. Ще­кочет, зас­тавляя ску­лить. Я уже все за­пястье се­бе ис­ку­сал, чтоб не орать во всю глот­ку. Его чер­тов язык так ос­то­рож­но гла­дит мой вход, что это с рав­но­души­ем вы­дер­жать прос­то не­воз­можно!  
Это но­вое чувс­тво. Оно нас­толь­ко ши­кар­ное, что это луч­ше ласк да­же на са­мом чле­не. Ох, черт! Уже и внутрь прок­рался. При­том без осо­бых уси­лий. Ско­тина с мо­им соз­на­ни­ем иг­рать про­дол­жа­ет. Во­дит язы­ком то ту­да, то об­ратно. То про­никая, то выс­каль­зы­вая. Черт! Единс­твен­ное, че­го я сей­час хо­чу — это что­бы он не ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся. Я пос­ле это­го рим­минга лич­но в дур­ку яв­люсь. Это же не­нор­маль­но, что мне та­кое нра­вит­ся на­чина­ет! А член к пу­зу так и при­жима­ет­ся! Мое те­ло та­кое не­пос­лушное, так лег­ко рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся пе­ред гро­зой всей шко­лы Чха­Нам Дом! Мо­жет, я прав­да ма­зохист мо­раль­ный? По­чему мне нра­вит­ся это? То, как он язы­ком уже на всю дли­ну в ме­ня вхо­дит и гла­дит там внут­ри.   
Не­ожи­дан­но его язык за­менил па­лец. Это не боль­но да­же. Прос­то, он чуть гру­бее и твер­же. Сна­чала сна­ружи по­мас­си­ровал, а по­том внутрь сколь­знул. Еще глуб­же. Мед­ленно и не­тороп­ли­во. А гу­бами мне по­пу на­цело­выва­ет. Шиз­дец. Его па­лец то вхо­дит, то вы­ходит, а язык про­дол­жа­ет кру­жоч­ки ри­совать. Вдруг, он во­шел еще глуб­же и по­мас­си­ровал ка­кую-то точ­ку в глу­бине. Мой член так и дер­нулся. Смаз­ка так и по­лилась. Я же чувс­твую, как кап­ля сколь­зит вниз. Па­лец уб­рал. Черт. По­чему? Это нес­пра­вед­ли­во! Раз­дро­чил мне вход, а те­перь уб­рался.  
Что он де­ла­ет? Яго­дицы мне раз­вел. Ку­да он смот­рит?! Бо­же, из­вра­щенец ка­кой! Пря­мо на дыр­ку и лю­бу­ет­ся! И ме­ня не вы­пус­ка­ет. Зак­рыть­ся не да­ет. Черт! Я от сты­да сей­час сго­реть го­тов! О, бо­ги! Опять язы­ком ще­кочет пря­мо там! Внутрь он не рвет­ся, прос­то по ок­ружнос­ти во­дит кон­чи­ком язы­ка. Черт! Я сей­час кон­чу! А он все гла­дит.  
— Я кон­чаю, Юн­Хо! — не от­вле­ка­ет­ся. Но что мне де­лать?! Я уже тер­петь не мо­гу! — Ты слы­шишь ме­ня?! — толь­ко глуб­же язык свой за­сунул, мас­си­руя внут­ри, а ру­кой по чле­ну мо­ему про­вел, от жи­вота от­во­дя вниз.   
Черт-черт-черт! По ру­ке его по­лилось, тя­желы­ми кап­ля­ми. Сей­час на пол ка­пать бу­дет. Про­дол­жа­ет вы­лизы­вать ме­ня внут­ри. За­меча­тель­но! Те­перь я еще кон­чаю и от­то­го, что мою зад­ни­цу об­ра­баты­ва­ют!  
— Я с то­бой рех­нусь! — ски­дываю его ру­ку со сво­его чле­на, а вот го­лову отс­тра­нить его не по­луча­ет­ся. Все так же ши­ря­ет в ме­ня сво­им язы­ком. Он во­об­ще в кур­се то­го, что пос­ле ор­газма еще чувс­тви­тель­нее?! — Юн­Хо, хва­тит! — он так прос­то не сда­ет­ся, да­же ког­да я его за во­лосы по­тянул.  
Смот­рит на ме­ня так, буд­то я злой дя­дя кон­фетку у ма­лыша отоб­рал. У не­го все еще сто­ит. Как так? Ему дос­тавля­ет удо­воль­ствие ме­ня ли­зать в том мес­те, что ли?! Да­же нес­мотря на то, что язык свой уб­рал, паль­цем все рав­но про­дол­жа­ет ме­ня выт­ра­хивать. Вот, не да­ет ему по­коя моя дыр­ка! Ес­ли чес­тно, она и мне по­коя не да­ет. Он во мне сей­час дру­гим паль­цем. Я чувс­твую, что этот ту­же идет. У ме­ня сно­ва вста­ет. Ну, это же пи­пец ка­кой-то!  
— Юн­Хо, это уже не­весе­ло.  
— Я ви­жу, что те­бе это нра­вит­ся.  
— Это с неп­ри­выч­ки.  
— Ври по­боль­ше! — це­лу­ет ме­ня в яго­дицу.  
— Юн­Хо, прав­да! Хва­тит!  
— Ты да­же пот­ре­бовать нор­маль­но не мо­жешь, — паль­цем все еще на­низы­ва­ет ме­ня. У ме­ня ко­лом сто­ит. Черт. Это ни в ка­кие во­рота. Еще од­но­го ор­газма я не вы­несу.  
— Юн­Хо, по­верь... Я уже не мо­гу… — как же труд­но го­ворить, ког­да он мас­си­ру­ет ту са­му точ­ку! Дей­стви­тель­но ли я хо­чу, что­бы он прек­ра­тил? Я же не хо­чу, что­бы он прек­ра­щал. Ко­му я вру?  
— Бы­ло толь­ко два ор­газма.  
— Ты что хо­чешь пять де­сят­ков за раз?! Уг­ро­бить ме­ня хо­чешь?!  
Черт! Не вы­нимая паль­ца, он всо­сал мо­шон­ку. Улет здра­вого рас­судка обес­пе­чен. Ме­ня сра­зу же нак­ры­ло.   
— Ш-ш, ти­ше. Всю об­ща­гу рас­пу­га­ешь, — хо­хот­нул Юн­Хо, на­конец, отс­тра­ня­ясь. Тол­ку то! Я уже се­бе жи­вот заб­рызгал.  
Це­лу­ет в гу­бы. Как-то по до­маш­не­му, у­ют­но. Без на­пора и страс­ти. Я не хо­чу, что­бы этот ве­чер ког­да-ни­будь за­кон­чился. Не хо­чу от­пускать Юн­Хо. Не хо­чу сно­ва быть вра­гами. Он сей­час ме­ня так неж­но об­ни­ма­ет, при­жимая к сво­ей гру­ди, а гу­бами в ви­сок це­лу­ет.   
— Юн­Хо, ты же еще ни ра­зу…  
— Ос­тавь, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой, и ру­ки мои от сво­их брюк отс­тра­ня­ет. — Да­вай прос­то так спо­кой­но пос­то­им.   
— Я се­бя не­лов­ко чувс­твую.  
— Не пе­режи­вай. Ви­деть твое удо­воль­ствие для ме­ня выс­шая наг­ра­да.   
Что это зна­чит? Он приз­на­ет­ся мне? К это­му я точ­но не го­тов. Мы же тут по под­собкам прос­то ша­лим, раз­вле­ка­ем­ся, так ска­зать! Нет. Ре­шитель­но, нет! Я еще не го­тов на серь­ез­ные те­мы раз­го­вари­вать! Не­уже­ли, нель­зя прос­то без слов быть ря­дом?   
— Ка­кого чер­та! — слы­шит­ся от­ку­да-то за дверью. — Чон Юн­Хо! Где те­бя но­сит?!   
Слыш­ны сту­ки во все две­ри. На­шу то­же по­дер­га­ли.   
— Черт, — вы­дох­нул Юн­Хо, не ре­ша­ясь ме­ня вы­пус­тить из сво­их объ­ятий. — Я на ко­ридо­ре ос­та­вил вед­ро со шваб­рой.   
— Так это ТЫ се­год­ня де­журишь?  
— А как бы мы с то­бой сю­да по­пали?  
— Но там был па­рень…  
— Ты что ме­ня не зна­ешь? Бу­ду я тут с тряп­ка­ми во­зить­ся?  
О, да. Юно Юн­Хо тот еще ху­лиган. Ему про­ще ко­го-то зас­та­вить, чем са­мос­то­ятель­но по­рядок на­вес­ти.   
— Как ду­ма­ешь, ушел? — ти­хо уточ­ня­ет Юн­Хо.  
— Да, нет. Ша­ги ка­кие-то слыш­но.   
Опять на­шу дверь по­дер­га­ли. Уй­ди ты ку­да-ни­будь, на­конец! Вро­де за­тих­ло. Сер­дце сей­час из гру­ди выс­ко­чит. Не хва­тало еще, чтоб нас зас­ту­кали.  
— Ви­дел Юн­Хо? — раз­да­лось сов­сем ря­дом.   
— Ка­ра­улит, что ли? — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул Юн­Хо мне в ви­сок. Его ру­ки все еще ме­ня при­жима­ют к сво­ей гру­ди.   
— Я не хо­чу здесь до ут­ра тор­чать.  
— Он здесь до ут­ра и не бу­дет.   
— Черт! К ка­кому ле­шему его унес­ло?! — при­чита­ет го­лос за дверью. — Айш! — дер­га­ет за руч­ку.   
Дверь, что ли, от­крыть хо­чет? Я пе­репу­гано взгля­нул на Юн­Хо. Тот лишь па­лец к мо­им гу­бам прис­та­вил, зас­тавляя мол­чать. По­том из кар­ма­на клю­чи вы­нул. Зна­чит, все в по­ряд­ке. Нас не от­кро­ют. Сно­ва к се­бе при­жима­ет, ка­ча­ет­ся, буд­то уба­юки­ва­ет. В ма­куш­ку ме­ня це­лу­ет. Ну, и си­ту­ация: тут в дверь ло­мят­ся, а мы об­ни­ма­ем­ся.   
— Где Юн­Хо?  
— А мне по­чем знать?!   
— Это го­лос Джун­Су? — Юн­Хо лишь кив­нул.   
— Он же твой брат! Не ви­дел его, что ли?  
— Он три ча­са на­зад как вы­шел, так и не по­казы­вал­ся.  
— Мы тут уже три ча­са?! — по­чему-то ме­ня эта пер­спек­ти­ва не очень уте­ша­ет. Юн­Хо на паль­цах два по­казы­ва­ет.  
— Ес­ли по ма­тема­тике. Я же еще уб­рать ус­пел.  
— Ты?  
— Для ме­ня, — це­лу­ет. Нас­той­чи­во це­лу­ет. Гу­бы сми­на­ет, раз­дви­гая, а по­том еще и язы­ком внутрь сколь­знул.   
Он точ­но псих. Тут под дверью его вы­жида­ют, а он ме­ня це­лу­ет. Му­раш­ки по все­му те­лу про­бежа­лись. Он так неж­но с мо­им язы­ком иг­ра­ет, что я ус­то­ять не мо­гу. Не хва­тало, чтоб у ме­ня еще раз встал, в та­кой-то си­ту­ации. Тог­да это бу­дет пол­ный фи­ниш.   
— Юн­Хо ви­дел? — раз­ли­чил мой слух. Я мо­гу слы­шать. Уже неп­ло­хо. Зна­чит го­лова еще на мес­те, и я все еще в соз­на­нии.  
Под­став­ля­ет­ся мне, чтоб я с его язы­ком по­иг­рал. Ну, пос­коль­ку мы тут на­дол­го зас­тря­ли, то по­чему бы и нет. Он лю­бит, ког­да я его гу­бами об­хва­тываю, да­же слег­ка по­сасы­ваю. От это­го Юно ду­ре­ет. Я за­метил. Шум­но вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы, ког­да я пол­ностью его язык воб­рал. Толь­ко не сто­ни. Нам нуж­но быть пре­дель­но ос­то­рож­ны­ми.   
Да­же не пре­пятс­тву­ет, ког­да я к рем­ню его брюк по­тянул­ся. Бал­де­ет от мо­их губ вок­руг его язы­ка и то­го, как я сво­им язы­ком с ним иг­раю. Опять всхлип­нул, толь­ко его член ос­во­бодил из тру­сов. Не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло, но я вы­пус­тил его язык, а сам на ко­лени опус­тился пря­мо пе­ред его чле­ном. Ну, что ж! Спер­мы я уже на­ел­ся. Че­го ожи­дать, в прин­ци­пе, из­вес­тно. Толь­ко все рав­но стрем­но. Я та­кой аг­ре­гат во рту ни ра­зу не дер­жал. О раз­ме­рах Юн­Хо во­об­ще мол­чу!  
Со­леный с прив­ку­сом че­го-то пря­ного. Но очень неж­ный на ощупь. А твер­дый, как пал­ка. Вот так со­чета­ние! Тол­стый и длин­ный. До­воль­но мощ­ный. Да­же че­люсть бо­лит та­кой ди­аметр при­нимать. Юн­Хо дер­га­ет­ся весь ког­да я язы­ком с го­лов­кой иг­раю. Рот ру­кой за­жима­ет, чтоб не шу­меть. По­кач­нулся. Па­дать соб­рался? Я не­воль­но отс­тра­нил­ся, что­бы Юн­Хо мог спи­ной в дверь упе­реть­ся. Ос­то­рож­но, что­бы ни­како­го шо­роха не соз­да­вать.  
Он по­давил ску­леж ру­кой, ког­да я мо­шон­ку язы­ком по­щеко­тал. Чувс­тви­тель­ный та­кой, ока­зыва­ет­ся. Обыч­но толь­ко я зву­ки из­даю. Юн­Хо к это­му стой­кий. Что вдруг про­изош­ло? За во­лосы ме­ня паль­ца­ми дер­жит и нап­равля­ет. Хо­чет, что­бы я на всю дли­ну взял. Шу­тит?! Да он не по­мес­тится в ме­ня весь! Сколь­знул ак­ку­рат­но, не спе­ша. Но в глан­ды точ­но упер­ся. Сла­ва Бо­гу, не пы­та­ет­ся вой­ти еще глуб­же.  
— Где его но­сит?! — вы­дох­ну­ли за дверью.   
Юн­Хо не­воль­но под­ско­чил, ког­да с той сто­роны кто-то в дверь грюк­нул ку­лаком. Это бы­ло опас­но — он чле­ном за мои зу­бы за­цепил­ся. Всхлип­нул, бед­ня­га. Мо­жет его под­разнить? Как толь­ко изо рта вы­пус­тил, я тут же при­нял­ся зу­бами ле­гонь­ко сколь­зить по его неж­ной пло­ти. Дро­жит. Си­лит­ся не зас­то­нать, гу­бы ку­са­ет.   
— Ал­ло! Ты где сей­час? Юн­Хо ми­мо те­бя не про­ходил?  
Ког­да он уже сва­лит?! Мне бед­ня­гу Юн­Хо жал­ко. Все гу­бы се­бе ис­ку­сал от­то­го, что зас­то­нать нор­маль­но не мо­жет! Иди­отизм, блин, ка­кой-то! По все­му ко­ридо­ру хо­дит ста­рос­та в по­ис­ках Юн­Хо, а я ему тут в под­собке от­са­сываю. Кста­ти, до­воль­но слож­ная про­цеду­ра. Гу­бы, язык и че­люсть уже бо­лят. Из­ви­ва­ет­ся весь, ког­да я уз­дечку по­щеко­тал. По стен­ке вверх по­полз, сто­ило мне язы­ком по­мас­си­ровать ды­роч­ку на го­лов­ке. Ну, де­ла.  
Ка­жет­ся, ша­ги уда­ля­ют­ся. Где-то со сто­роны лес­тнич­но­го про­лета слыш­но. Юн­Хо об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул. Те­перь уже всхли­пыва­ет без стес­не­ний, ког­да я язы­ком с чле­ном во рту иг­раю. Сно­ва ме­ня нап­равля­ет. Да, я сде­лаю так, как хо­чет Юн­Хо. Он же ме­ня аж до трех ор­газмов до­вел! Хо­тя бы один я ему обес­пе­чить обя­зан! Как кот до­воль­ный об­ли­зыва­ет­ся. Сей­час гля­нем, ка­ким до­воль­ным бу­дешь пос­ле не­боль­шо­го при­ема.   
Сто­нет, да так про­тяж­но. Я поз­во­лил его го­лов­ке сколь­знуть чуть глуб­же за глан­ды. Но та­кого луч­ше не пов­то­рять — по­давить­ся мож­но. Ор­га­низм-то мой все еще соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся. Не хо­чет при­нимать боль­шой и тол­стый член. Да­же, ес­ли и хо­чу дос­та­вить ка­пель­ку удо­воль­ствия, то реф­лексы все еще со мной.  
Юн­Хо про­дер­жался не дол­го. Еще нес­коль­ко раз про­ник ко мне на глу­бину и сод­рогнул­ся в ор­газме. Ес­ли учесть ог­ромное ко­личес­тво слю­ны во рту, то это нич­то по срав­не­нию с ко­личес­твом спер­мы, по­пав­шей мне в рот. На этот раз гло­та­ет­ся дей­стви­тель­но лег­че, но все еще неп­ри­ят­но.   
Без лиш­них слов Юн­Хо ме­ня по­цело­вал про­тяж­но и дол­го, а за­тем при­казал со­бирать­ся. Но сто­ило ему от­крыть дверь, как на эта­же по­казал­ся его ста­рос­та. Черт! Я ныр­нул в угол за дверь, что­бы ме­ня не за­мети­ли.  
— Где ты был?! — тут же на­кину­лись на Юн­Хо. — Я те­бя по всей об­ща­ге ищу!  
— Что ты хо­тел? — спо­кой­но уточ­ня­ет он. Ин­вентарь по мес­там рас­став­ля­ет.   
— По­чему ве­щи ос­та­вил на ко­ридо­ре?! — орет ста­рос­та.  
— Они про­пали? Ес­ли что-то про­пало, вы­пиши счет! — не­доволь­но гор­ло­панит Юн­Хо. Ого! Да­же мне страш­но ста­ло.  
— Ты как со мной раз­го­вари­ва­ешь?!  
— У мо­его от­ца со­рок про­цен­тов ак­ций этой шко­лы. Луч­ше сам по­думай, как со мной раз­го­вари­вать! — я слы­шу уг­ро­зу. Юн­Хо и Джун­Су вла­дель­цы это­го «ска­зоч­но­го» мес­та?!  
— Те­бя ис­клю­чили да­же из собс­твен­ной шко­лы? — нас­мешли­во хо­хочет ста­рос­та. Ни­чего се­бе! Юн­Хо ис­клю­чали и он вос­ста­новил­ся?!  
— Как ду­ма­ешь, ес­ли это моя шко­ла — ме­ня мо­гут из нее ис­клю­чить? — ши­пит Юн­Хо.   
— Но в прош­лом го­ду…  
— В прош­лом го­ду у мо­его от­ца еще не бы­ло кон­троль­но­го па­кета.  
Что та­кое? Ди­алог прек­ра­тил­ся? Я слы­шу, как уда­ля­ют­ся ша­ги.   
— Где ты там? — Юн­Хо заг­ля­нул ко мне. Сво­бода. Но так ли это на са­мом де­ле?  
— Кон­троль­ный па­кет?  
— Прос­ти, я не хо­тел, что­бы ты это слы­шал. Эта шко­ла не то пред­при­ятие, ко­торое мне мо­жет при­бавить гор­дости.  
— Эта шко­ла твоя собс­твен­ность.   
— Отец ее ку­пил пос­ле то­го, как ме­ня ис­клю­чили. Для то­го, что­бы ме­ня сно­ва в ней за­переть. Так что быть мне вы­пус­кни­ком в этом элит­ном кол­ледже. Уже поз­дно. По­ра спать, — вы­дох­нул Юн­Хо, зак­ры­вая дверь под­собки. Он ушел не обо­рачи­ва­ясь.


	21. Chapter 21

**Джун­Су**

  
Ес­ли Чан­Мин за­тянет с от­ве­том, ещё хоть на один день — я точ­но по­жалею о том, что приз­нался ему. Прош­ло боль­ше двух не­дель. Все то и де­ло спра­шива­ют ме­ня, что слу­чилось. Ну, не ста­ну же им прав­ду го­ворить! Чан­Мин ме­ня ак­тивно из­бе­га­ет. Где бы я ни по­явил­ся, он от­ту­да тут же ис­че­за­ет. Как всег­да оп­рятный. Чёрт, о чём я толь­ко ду­мал, ког­да про­сил его гал­стук раз­вя­зать! Чан­Мин се­бе на гор­ло рань­ше нас­ту­пит, чем ре­шит­ся прий­ти без фор­мы.  
Ко­го там не­сет?! По­курить нор­маль­но не да­ют! Чан­Мин? Офи­геть. Прис­тро­ил­ся ря­дом, как ни в чём ни бы­вало.  
— Си­гаре­та есть?  
— Ты та­кое не ку­ришь.  
— Да, по­фигу! — он точ­но раз­дра­жен.   
— Что слу­чилось? — да­же от ог­ня не от­ка­зал­ся.  
— Я ус­тал бе­гать.  
— На тре­ниров­ке за­вал?  
— Да, на тре­ниров­ке! — крив­ля­ет­ся мне, пе­ред­разни­ва­ет. — От те­бя бе­гать, — стро­го вы­да­ёт, а смот­рит так, буд­то ис­пе­пелить ме­ня взгля­дом соб­рался.  
— Это окон­ча­тель­ное ре­шение?  
— Ска­жи, так труд­но прос­то друзь­ями быть? Обя­затель­но ус­ложнять бы­ло?!  
— Я не дру­жу с те­ми, в ко­го влюб­ля­юсь, Чан­Мин.  
— Зна­ешь, что! Иди к чер­ту! — взры­ва­ет­ся он и от­швы­рива­ет оку­рок ку­да по­даль­ше. Сам на но­ги под­ско­чил, и че­рез мгно­вение его уже не ста­ло за по­воро­том.  
На­елись. Те­перь ме­ня ещё и пос­ла­ли. Зна­чит, ме­ня от­вер­гли окон­ча­тель­но. Прек­расно. Прос­то вос­хи­титель­но! А я, ду­рак, на что-то на­де­ял­ся!  
Юн­Хо с ЮЧо­ном в пар­ке у фон­та­на что-то шу­тят. Чёрт. Все на­каза­ние я был ря­дом с Чан­Ми­ном, а от­шил он ме­ня толь­ко сей­час. Ка­кого ле­шего ему по­надо­билось так за­иг­ры­вать со мной?! Это, прав­да, очень боль­но.  
— Я сог­ла­сен.  
— Что? — ЮЧон удив­ле­но ус­та­вил­ся на ме­ня.  
— Ког­да тре­ниров­ка?  
— Ког­да ты хо­чешь? — спо­кой­но уточ­нил Юн­Хо.  
— Мо­жем пря­мо сей­час?  
— Хо­рошо, идём, — по­жима­ет пле­чами и вста­ет с мес­та.  
Я точ­но со­шёл с ума, раз ре­шил бра­ту по­мочь. Или это та­кой спо­соб от се­бя са­мого сбе­жать? Нет, ско­рее все­го, хо­чу обой­ти Чан­Ми­на. Хоть он и го­ворил, что брат от не­го по­беды не тре­бу­ет, но бла­года­ря мне си­ту­ация из­ме­нилась. Он те­перь во что бы то ни ста­ло по­пыта­ет­ся ме­ня обог­нать. Гос­по­ди, я сво­ими собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками все раз­ру­шил! Как же гад­ко! Ду­рак. Не­мыс­ли­мый ду­рак. Спо­кой­но! Толь­ко не плачь! Слез не нуж­но! Сей­час тре­ниров­ка, мож­но от­влечь­ся. Глав­ное, бра­та вни­матель­но слу­шать.  
  


**Чан­Мин**

  
Иди­отизм! Пол­ней­ший! Не дру­жит с тем, в ко­го влюб­ля­ет­ся?! Чёрт! На что я на­де­ял­ся, ког­да по­шел к не­му?! Он же кре­тин пол­ный! Я ему нор­маль­ное об­ще­ние пред­ла­гаю, а он во­ротит­ся!  
Вот, не жи­вет­ся спо­кой­но лю­дям! Да я да­же пред­ста­вить не мо­гу, как это два лба, два му­жика со­сать­ся мо­гут! Гос­по­ди, ме­ня сей­час от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли стош­нит! Я да­же сми­рил­ся с тем, что он го­мик, а этот при­дурок ха­рак­тер про­яв­ля­ет! Как жить на этом све­те?!  
ДжеД­жу­ну, раз­ве, не от­ме­нили на­каза­ние? По­чему он сно­ва ули­цу ме­тет?  
— Что слу­чилось, брат?  
— Ни­чего, — го­ловой ка­ча­ет.  
— Как это?! Ты опять с мет­лой!  
— Ус­по­кой­ся, Чан­Мин, — та­кой ин­те­рес­ный. Как я дол­жен ус­по­ко­ить­ся?!  
— Но...  
— Я про­пус­тил нес­коль­ко дней из-за тре­ниро­вок.  
— Из-за ме­ня?  
— Из-за идеи. Я дол­жен хо­рошо под­го­товить сво­его бра­та. Ты, ка­жет­ся, не в нас­тро­ении?  
— Все-то ты зна­ешь! Я от­ка­зал Джун­Су, — са­мо со­бой выр­ва­лось. И не со­бирал­ся ему ни­чего го­ворить об этом, а оно взя­ло и выр­ва­лось!  
— Что, прос­ти? — ДжеД­жун вни­матель­но на ме­ня пос­мотрел. Да­же ра­боту при­ос­та­новил.  
— Он пред­ла­гал встре­чать­ся. Я ему се­год­ня от­ка­зал. Он не хо­чет ос­та­вать­ся друзь­ями, брат. — Ах, го­лос до­рожит. Я на гра­ни, что­бы раз­ре­веть­ся. — Я раз­бит. Рас­топтан. И вы­валян в гря­зи, — чёрт! Пре­датель­ские слё­зы все же прос­ту­пили.   
Джед­жун мгно­вен­но мет­лу от­бро­сил и ме­ня за пле­чи об­нял.  
— Что ты та­кое го­воришь?  
— Брат, я жить без не­го не мо­гу! — чёрт! От­ку­да толь­ко эти ры­дания взя­лись?!  
— По­годи, не плачь! Дай со­об­ра­зить, что стряс­лось! — при­жима­ет ме­ня к сво­ей гру­ди.  
— Я эти не­дели с ума без не­го схо­дил, — как же ды­шать труд­но-то! А слё­зы все те­кут. — Вро­де и ря­дом в этом чёр­то­вом ар­хи­ве, но со­вер­шенно чу­жие лю­ди! — как же боль­но! Сер­дце го­тово вот-вот ра­зор­вать­ся! — Он мне в той биб­ли­оте­ке в люб­ви приз­нался. Зна­ешь, я сна­чала в шо­ке был. По­том не по­верил. Но Джун­Су так нас­та­ивал, — ру­баш­ка ДжеД­жу­на уже нас­квозь про­мок­ла от мо­их соп­лей со сле­зами. Но что же де­лать? Я не мо­гу их ос­та­новить. Ду­ша прос­то на кус­ки рвет­ся! — Я люб­лю его, брат! Бе­зум­но люб­лю! — это ры­дание мне да­же го­ворить нор­маль­но не да­ёт! Речь от­рывча­тая по­луча­ет­ся.  
— Ес­ли лю­бишь... По­чему? — по­теря­но уточ­нил ДжеД­жун.  
— Это же не­нор­маль­но! Я его как дру­га, а не пар­ня... — опять всхлип, пе­рек­рывший ды­хание. Что же де­лать? Как жить те­перь без не­го? Все рух­ну­ло, од­ним ма­хом прос­то! Ах, да­же ще­ки уже от слез го­рят.  
— Так, стоп! Ти­хо!  
— Я люб­лю его, по­нима­ешь?! — от­ку­да-то из гру­ди выр­ва­лось, сквозь ры­дания.  
— Ты ме­ня сей­час с ума све­дешь! Ус­по­кой­ся! — стро­го тре­бу­ет ДжеД­жун.  
— Что мне де­лать, брат? Ты же всег­да на­ходишь вы­ход!  
— Стоп, не ре­ви для на­чала!  
— Не мо­гу, мне боль­но. Так боль­но мне ещё ни ра­зу не бы­ло.  
— По­гово­рить вы про­бова­ли?  
— Толь­ко что. Джун­Су не хо­чет ос­та­вать­ся друзь­ями, — опять ды­хание пе­рек­ры­лось, и ме­ня нак­ры­ло но­вой вол­ной за­ливис­то­го ры­дания.  
— Я что-то ло­гики не улав­ли­ваю, — ДжеД­жун ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Ты его лю­бишь, жить без не­го не мо­жешь, но встре­чать­ся ка­тего­ричес­ки от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся? Как это?  
— Мне ну­жен он, а не об­нимки и по­целуи, что не по­нят­но­го?! — ме­ня ещё и брат не по­нима­ет. Двой­ной удар прос­то! Чёрт! Я ду­мал, что уже все слё­зы вып­ла­кал, от­ку­да ещё пор­ция взя­лась?!  
— Так... От­ку­да в те­бе мо­жет по­явить­ся нас­толь­ко бе­шеная при­вязан­ность к прос­то­му дру­гу? Мы здесь все­го лишь нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев учим­ся.  
— Брат, он моя ду­ша, пой­ми ты, на­конец!  
— «Моя ду­ша» го­ворят, ког­да влюб­ля­ют­ся. Он не прос­то друг.  
— Он прос­то друг, брат!  
— Ты так не уби­вал­ся, ког­да рас­ста­вал­ся со сво­ими ста­рыми друзь­ями, — по­теря­но тя­нет ДжеД­жун, пох­ло­пывая ме­ня по пле­чу. — По­чему ты вдруг стал друж­бу так це­нить?  
— Ты ме­ня об­ви­ня­ешь?! — по­верить не мо­гу, что ус­лы­шал та­кое! Все слё­зы мо­мен­таль­но вы­сох­ли.  
— Чан­Мин, ты хоть раз лю­бил?  
— Что? В смыс­ле?..  
— Как па­рень. Не как друг. Как па­рень.  
— Ну...  
— Те­бе боль­но и оди­ноко. Го­воришь, что жить не мо­жешь. Так вот, Чан­Мин, эта лю­бовь с друж­бой ни­каким мес­том не свя­зана.  
— Но я не пы­тал­ся да­же ду­мать о сек­се с Джун­Су.  
— Лю­бовь — это не секс. Секс — это не лю­бовь. Джун­Су же не пред­ла­гал те­бе «этим» за­нять­ся?  
— Я ду­маю, он это под­ра­зуме­вал.  
— Глу­пый, — ра­зоча­рован­но вы­дох­нул ДжеД­жун. — Мой ма­лень­кий глу­пый бра­тиш­ка.  
— Я да­же по­цело­вать­ся с ним не смо­гу!  
— Для по­целуя нуж­на ат­мосфе­ра. Это все ерун­да. Для то­го, что­бы быть вмес­те — спать и за­жимать­ся не обя­затель­но. Ах, я те­бе за­видую!  
— Брат, ты ме­ня пу­га­ешь... Он же па­рень!  
— Я не го­ворю те­бе встре­чать­ся с ним. Я го­ворю, что ты счас­тли­вее ме­ня. Ты сде­лал свой вы­бор. А вот у ме­ня та­кого ни ра­зу не бы­ло, чтоб так ис­те­рич­но ры­дать от по­тери че­лове­ка. Я так не при­вязы­вал­ся ещё, и мне ник­то не приз­на­вал­ся, ни­чего не тре­буя вза­мен.  
— Ко­му нуж­но приз­на­ние пар­ня?! Я те­бя не по­нимаю! У нас друж­ба бы­ла! А он ее раз­ва­лил!  
— Чан­Мин, пос­лу­шай. Речь идет не о по­ловой при­над­лежнос­ти, а о са­мом фак­те. Ду­маю, это Джун­Су и имел в ви­ду.  
— Я пос­лал его, — сно­ва гла­за сле­зами на­пол­ня­ют­ся. Те­перь, мне стыд­но за свой пос­ту­пок.  
— Ну, ты же ему от­ка­зал. А он умо­лял?  
— Нет. Прос­то уточ­нил окон­ча­тель­ное ли это ре­шение.  
— Не плачь, — ДжеД­жун смах­нул со ще­ки сле­зу. — Най­дешь се­бе ещё од­но­го дру­га.  
— Мне ник­то боль­ше не ну­жен, брат. Мне толь­ко Джун­Су ну­жен, — чем боль­ше он ме­ня уте­ша­ет, тем силь­нее слё­зы из мо­их глаз ль­ют­ся.   
Как же обид­но и горь­ко! Кто бы толь­ко знал! Джун­Су — он... Он буд­то часть ме­ня, буд­то ру­ку или но­гу от ме­ня отор­ва­ли! Я, на­конец, приз­нал это. Мо­жет, ес­ли бы я это рань­ше осоз­нал, то столь­ко глу­пос­тей не нат­во­рил бы? Хо­тя, о чем я? Он же пер­вым от­ка­зал­ся от ме­ня, ска­зав, что дру­жить не бу­дет. По­чему ду­ша так бо­лит? Не­выно­симо... Не­нави­жу! Ско­тина не­нор­маль­ная! От­ку­да эти слё­зы трек­ля­тые бе­рут­ся?! Ды­шать не да­ют!


	22. Chapter 22

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Го­лова что-то не ва­рит сов­сем. Чан­Мин слиш­ком по­дав­лен. Ме­ня это сов­сем не ра­ду­ет. Как мож­но бы­ло так жес­то­ко пос­ту­пить с мо­им бра­том?! Он же ни­ког­да не пре­даст! В не­го сот­ни кам­ней по­летят, но он не пре­даст! Чон Юн­Хо и его се­мей­ка друг дру­га сто­ят!  
— Ты с моз­га­ми пос­со­рил­ся?! Вста­вай! — ЮЧон пнул стул по­до мной. Кра­су­ет­ся тро­ица. Об­сту­пили ме­ня со всех сто­рон. Ра­ду­ет толь­ко то, что с ни­ми нет Чан­Ми­на.  
— Я не сдви­нусь с это­го мес­та. — Да, я сно­ва си­жу, от­ды­хаю на сту­ле Юн­Хо в сто­ловой. Ви­дами лю­бу­юсь, аро­маты вкус­ня­тины вды­хаю.  
— Подъ­ем! — ры­чит на ме­ня Юно, на­висая над мо­им ли­цом.   
Смот­рит так прис­таль­но. Ру­кой в крыш­ку сто­ла упер­ся. Слиш­ком близ­ко. Ме­ня еще не от­пусти­ло пос­ле пос­ледне­го «у­еди­нения». Спа­са­ет толь­ко то, что он сам о се­бе не на­поми­на­ет и то, что я все еще от­бы­ваю на­каза­ние дан­ное за­вучем.   
— Знак собс­твен­ности, — на­поми­наю ему ос­новные ус­ло­вия. И мне пле­вать, что эта шко­ла це­ликом те­бе при­над­ле­жит!  
— По­шел вон! — це­дит сквозь зу­бы, зло свер­кая гла­зами.   
Да­же ли­цо приб­ли­зил. Не­пос­вя­щен­ные мо­гут из­да­лека по­думать, что он тут по­цело­вать ме­ня соб­рался при всех. Нас­толь­ко близ­ко его ды­хание сей­час, я этот жар на сво­их гу­бах ощу­щаю.   
— На мо­ей по­пе, — нуж­но на вся­кий слу­чай уточ­нить: вдруг, за­был. Ни­ког­да не про­щу те­бе, тварь, тот за­сос, что на мо­ей зад­ни­це ос­та­вил! До сих пор не сош­ло!  
Юн­Хо, злос­тно уда­рил ку­лаком по сто­лу и усел­ся в пол­ней­шем не­годо­вании нап­ро­тив ме­ня. На­до же! Да­же не на ме­ня ру­ку под­нял!  
— Ты иг­ра­ешь с ог­нем, ку­кол­ка! — а взгля­дом ме­ня убить го­тов.   
Лад­но, бли­же к де­лу! Я при­шел не к Юн­Хо гла­за мо­золить.  
— Джун­Су, еще раз до­ведешь мо­его бра­та до ис­те­рики, и раз­би­рать­ся бу­дешь уже со мной, — я по­лон серь­ез­ности. Ни­кому не дам в оби­ду сво­его мел­ко­го! Да­же ес­ли это раз­борки двух влюб­ленных! — А я-то ду­маю, что он сам не свой ка­кой-то! Буд­то под­ме­нили! Я его пре­дуп­реждал, что­бы он не свя­зывал­ся с то­бой, но Чан­Мин уп­ря­мый. Что ж, ты уже по­казал все, на что был спо­собен.  
Смот­рит на ме­ня оша­рашен­ным взгля­дом. Да­же ком сглот­нул. Юн­Хо то­же изум­ленно по­косил­ся. То на ме­ня, то на бра­та. Но как толь­ко я встал с мес­та и по­рав­нялся с ним, то Юн­Хо тут же схва­тил ме­ня за ру­ку:  
— Ес­ли ты еще раз ся­дешь на мое мес­то, то я се­бя сдер­жи­вать не бу­ду! — це­дит сквозь зу­бы с уг­ро­жа­ющи­ми нот­ка­ми в го­лосе. А взгля­дом ды­ру во мне про­жечь го­тов. Это он о ку­лаках или сво­ем язы­ке? Ес­ли пер­вое я еще мо­гу как-то пе­режить, то тер­за­ние мо­его мно­гос­тра­даль­но­го ану­са уж ни­как! Пусть прос­тит!  
— Я уже по­бывал в ла­заре­те. По­жалуй, мне из­вес­тно, че­го ожи­дать! Но и ты уч­ти пос­ледс­твия. Пос­ледний раз на­казан был не ты один! Ты же зна­ешь, что я мщу в де­сятик­ратном раз­ме­ре.  
Он дал мне уй­ти. Так прос­то взял и раз­жал паль­цы. С ума сой­ти! Ку­да ка­тит­ся этот мир?!  
  


**Юн­Хо**

  
Что это бы­ло?! Он уг­ро­жал ра­зом и мне, и мо­ему бра­ту?! Да­же зная наш ста­тус в этой шко­ле? А кра­соту­ля от­ча­ян­ный тип, од­на­ко! Сов­сем страх по­терял! Ес­ли он не бо­ит­ся ме­ня толь­ко из-за то­го, что я с ним иног­да за­жима­юсь, то он до­пус­ка­ет ог­ромную ошиб­ку! Хо­тя, ес­ли по­думать, то ку­кол­ка ме­ня не бо­ял­ся с са­мого на­чала.  
— Джун­Су, что это бы­ло?! — у ме­ня да­же сил нет пе­ресесть на свое мес­то.  
— Ни­чего.  
— НИ­ЧЕГО?! Он уг­ро­жал! Что ты сде­лал с его бра­том?!  
— Луч­ше ска­жи, с ка­ких пор этот псих твоя «ку­кол­ка»?! — брат яв­но зол. — Это же он пос­та­рал­ся, что­бы ме­ня на­каза­ли из-за те­бя! — сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та и ку­да-то уно­сит­ся.  
Ку­кол­ка? Я это вслух ска­зал? Черт! Сов­сем спя­тил!   
— Ку­кол­ка? — уточ­ня­ет ЮЧон и лы­бу тя­нет, от­вле­кая ме­ня от мыс­лей. — Серь­ез­но? Ку­кол­ка?!  
— По­мол­чи, по­жалуй­ста! — бо­же, я сей­час го­тов сквозь зем­лю про­валить­ся!  
— Ку­кол­ка!!! — ржет во весь го­лос. — За ка­кие зас­лу­ги этот не­нор­маль­ный «ку­кол­ка»?  
— Зат­кнись!  
— Ну, ес­ли по­думать, то да. Он смаз­ли­вый, — нем­но­го уго­монив­шись, вы­давил ЮЧон. — Я од­но­го не по­нимаю: что вы веч­но де­лите? Я же ви­жу, как вы кай­фу­ете, друг дру­гу де­лая па­кос­ти.  
Мой друг, ты не зна­ешь от че­го еще мы кай­фу­ем. По-нас­то­яще­му кай­фу­ем. Да­же не до­гады­ва­ешь­ся. И для тво­его же здо­рово­го сна, те­бе это­го луч­ше не знать.  
— ЮЧон!  
— Да? — за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но на ме­ня пог­ля­дыва­ет.  
— У ме­ня к те­бе прось­ба.  
— Ка­кая? — весь по­лон азар­та. Я бы уже нас­то­рожил­ся, но ЮЧон, по­хоже, еще не ото­шел от то­го, как я ДжеД­жу­на ок­рестил.  
— Сде­лай мне до­кумен­ты.  
— До­кумен­ты? — тут же в ли­це по­менял­ся. Ко­неч­но, те­ма до­воль­но ще­кот­ли­вая. Я же о не­легаль­ном про­шу.  
— Мне ну­жен ли­повый пас­порт.  
— Юн­Хо, ты мне друг, ко­неч­но, но…  
— Ник­то не пос­тра­да­ет. По­верь. Мне нуж­но кое что ку­пить. А не­совер­шенно­лет­ним это­го не про­да­ют.  
— Так поп­ро­си зна­комых!  
— Ты, по­хоже, не по­нима­ешь! Это не тот то­вар, о ко­тором мож­но ко­го-то про­сить.  
— Юн­Хо, ты же не со­бира­ешь­ся кис­ло­ту про­бовать, прав­да? — по­хоже, мой друг дей­стви­тель­но бес­по­ко­ит­ся за ме­ня.  
— Нет, ко­неч­но! Ес­ли я да­же не ку­рю!  
— Лад­но… я по­думаю, как это сде­лать. Но ты ска­жешь мне, что те­бе нуж­но ку­пить.  
— Я хо­чу на­казать Ки­ма ДжеД­жу­на. Он слиш­ком сво­бод­но чувс­тву­ет се­бя в мо­ей шко­ле. Как го­ворит­ся: в чу­жой дом со сво­им ус­та­вом не хо­дят. Хо­чешь, выпь­ем че­го-ни­будь?  
ЮЧон над чем-то креп­ко за­думал­ся, вер­тя в ру­ке мо­биль­ный те­лефон. В се­бя ушел. Гу­бы да­же паль­цем по­тер. Что-то в мо­биль­ни­ке кла­цать на­чал.   
— Да­вай я сей­час сде­лаю один зво­нок. А по­том выпь­ем. Идет?  
— Зво­ни.  
— Ал­ло! Как де­ла, брат? — во­оду­шев­ленно го­ворит ЮЧон в труб­ку. — Слы­шал, не­дав­но у те­бя доч­ка ро­дилась!.. Мои поз­драв­ле­ния! Как наз­ва­ли?.. О, ка­кое кра­сивое имя!.. Же­на как?.. Все так же прек­расна! Я не сом­не­вал­ся! Да, вот о те­бе вспом­нил… По­чему сра­зу «слу­чилось»?! Оби­жа­ешь! Мы тут Дос­то­ев­ско­го про­ходим. «Прес­тупле­ние и на­каза­ние». Вот, и по­думал о те­бе. Мо­жет, выпь­ем?.. На вы­ход­ных?.. Хо­рошо!.. Да, отец хо­чет, что­бы я в Шве­ции учил­ся… — сов­сем уж по­ник­шим го­лосом приз­нался ЮЧон, раз­гля­дывая пок­рышку сто­ла. — Ха-ха! Ты прав, бун­тую!.. — тут же ожи­вил­ся, ер­зая на сту­ле. — Как биз­нес? Хо­чешь, я по­гово­рю, что­бы те­бе еще один офис да­ли?.. Доб­ро! Так и сде­лаю! О, у те­бя что-то с го­лосом… Слу­чилось че­го?.. Как «прес­су­ют»?! Она же не­дав­но толь­ко от­кры­лась! Сей­час, брат! По­дож­ди! Я сде­лаю па­ру звон­ков, и все в нор­му вер­нется! Не пе­режи­вай! Сей­час все бу­дет! Я раз­бе­русь! Ты кра­сави­це сво­ей ска­жи, что­бы не нер­вни­чала! Я сей­час ула­жу! — ЮЧон от­клю­чил те­лефон. О чем-то за­думал­ся.  
— Проб­ле­мы?  
— Ты что ме­ня не зна­ешь? Нет ни­каких проб­лем! — по­жима­ет пле­чами ЮЧон, на­бирая ка­кой-то но­мер те­лефо­на. — ИД­жин? Сво­рачи­вай­тесь! — стро­гий ко­ман­дир­ский тон. — Ска­жешь, что кли­ен­та по­пута­ли… Да!.. Пре­зент ка­кой-ни­будь ку­пите! Она не­дав­но ро­дила… Ты ку­пил на те день­ги то, что я про­сил?.. Хо­рошо!.. Бар­те­ром все вер­ни­те!.. И да­вай, чтоб все кра­сиво бы­ло!.. Вы­пол­няй­те! — ЮЧон уб­рал те­лефон в кар­ман. — Ко­фе не хо­чешь?   
— Мож­но и ко­фе. Что сей­час?  
— А сей­час ждем звон­ка Му­Гёля.  
Вот та­кой он, Пак ЮЧон. Нас­ледник круп­ней­ше­го ганг­стер­ско­го кла­на, ко­торый я толь­ко знаю. Имен­но так мой друг ре­ша­ет все де­ла. Я пред­по­читаю по­доб­ных ЮЧо­ну дер­жать воз­ле се­бя, с та­кими вра­гами луч­ше не во­дить­ся. И с та­кими друзь­ями луч­ше не ссо­рить­ся. Ина­че, от те­бя ма­ло, что ос­та­нет­ся.


	23. Chapter 23

**ДжеД­жун**

  
С ка­ких это пор Юн­Хо по­вадил­ся бе­гать по ут­рам? Нес­мотря на то, что сам не ре­гуляр­но это де­лаю, я ни ра­зу не пе­ресе­кал­ся с ним. Прис­тро­ил­ся око­ло ме­ня, не про­из­но­сит ни сло­ва, и темп ме­ня­ет в со­от­ветс­твии с мо­ей ско­ростью. Он дос­та­точ­но вы­нос­ли­вый. Ку­да я — ту­да и Юн­Хо. Что про­ис­хо­дит во­об­ще? Да­же ког­да я раз­мять­ся ре­шил, он все те же рас­тяжки за мной пов­то­ря­ет. Нак­лон впра­во, нак­лон вле­во, по­том вниз. Ес­ли я на мос­тик ста­ну — Юн­Хо и это сде­ла­ет?  
— Укай, де­вято­го чис­ла? — де­ловым то­ном уточ­ня­ет Юн­Хо, де­лая по­воро­ты ту­лови­щем.  
Точ­но. Сле­ду­ющая гон­ка в про­вин­ции Укай наз­на­чена на 9 ок­тября. Ров­но че­рез семь дней. Все же поль­зу­ет­ся под­сказ­кой о ры­бац­ком сай­те, не за­был еще о средс­твах свя­зи.  
— Не суй­ся ту­да, ес­ли не хо­чешь про­иг­рать! Я бы пред­по­чёл, что­бы ты во­об­ще обо всем этом за­был, — су­шит. Нуж­но во­ды хлеб­нуть, где-то тут бы­ла моя сум­ка.  
— Из­ви­ни, ку­кол­ка. На этот раз я знаю, кто мой со­пер­ник, — смот­рит та­ким прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, буд­то пря­мо сей­час в ме­ня всю обой­му го­тов вы­пус­тить из АК74.  
— Иди­от! Ес­ли я го­ворю те­бе не со­вать­ся, зна­чит: не суй­ся! — удив­ленно на ме­ня ус­та­вил­ся. Да я рез­ко к не­му под­ле­тел, да­же паль­цем в его грудь упер­ся. — Не суй­ся, Юн­Хо.  
— Ку­кол­ка за ме­ня пе­режи­ва­ет? — рас­тя­гива­ет сло­ва, кри­во ух­мы­ля­ясь.  
— Кре­тин! Ты сам не зна­ешь, в ка­кое бо­лото ле­зешь! За­будь, го­ворю! Как страш­ный сон за­будь!  
— Нет, ку­кол­ка. Мы с то­бой сой­дем­ся ли­цом к ли­цу, — Айш! Этот при­дурок сов­сем ни­чего не со­об­ра­жа­ет! Так одер­жим иде­ей обой­ти ме­ня!  
— Ты же зна­ешь, что мой байк быс­трее тво­его! О чем ты го­воришь? За нас ре­шат братья! За­будь! Да­же не пы­тай­ся по­купать­ся на улов­ки Кан­До. Он уже ищет те­бя. Те­бе луч­ше за­лечь на дно. Слы­шишь ме­ня? За­тих­ни! Го­товь­ся к чем­пи­она­ту и не прив­ле­кай вни­мания!  
— Как я мо­гу ос­та­вить свою ку­кол­ку на про­из­вол судь­бы? — сно­ва нас­ме­ха­ет­ся. — Ты ещё не за­был, что те­перь мне при­над­ле­жишь?  
— Мо­жешь ме­ня ещё раз ту­да по­цело­вать! Мо­жешь ос­та­вить хоть ты­сячу от­ме­тин! Но в гон­ке не учас­твуй! Не по­нима­ешь, что ли?! Это опас­но! За то­бой уже от­крыт се­зон охо­ты! Я толь­ко сов­рал, что знать те­бя не знаю, как ты в труб­ку прок­ри­чал «Он вам пе­рез­во­нит»! Бла­го, твой го­лос в ди­нами­ке не уз­нал Кан­До! Как толь­ко он про­сечет фиш­ку, что мы од­ноклас­сни­ки — бас­та. По­нима­ешь?  
— Угу, а ты та­кой за­бот­ли­вый. Что вы, что вы! — на­пира­ет. — Ни ра­зу не ам­би­ци­оз­ный! Ка­кого чер­та тог­да ты ме­ня за со­бой тя­нул?! А те­перь зап­ре­ща­ешь! Что это с то­бой? Со­весть прос­ну­лась не­ожи­дан­но? — тол­ка­ет ме­ня, нап­равляя ко вхо­ду в зда­ние.  
— Я и так от­не­кива­юсь, вы­гора­живаю, что­бы те­бя не дос­та­ли! А ты хо­чешь все ис­портить?  
— А се­бя ты ког­да вы­гора­живать нач­нешь? — серь­ез­но уточ­нил Юн­Хо, за­тол­кав ме­ня в бли­жай­ший са­нузел спор­ткомплек­са, дверь за со­бой зах­лопнул.  
— Юн­Хо, я про­шу те­бя. Не нуж­на те­бе эта гон­ка.  
— Как буд­то бы те­бе она нуж­на, — ме­ня к ок­ну под­пер и ру­ками по бо­кам от ме­ня в по­докон­ник упер­ся. Буд­то в во­ду гля­дит. Взгляд та­кой прис­таль­ный. В нес­коль­ких сан­ти­мет­рах от мо­его ли­ца.  
— Я там раз­вле­ка­юсь иног­да. Я не всег­да учас­твую.  
— По­чему я не мо­гу пой­ти ту­да по­раз­влечь­ся?  
— Сам по­нима­ешь. Те­бя за­метят.  
— А ты за шку­ру мою пе­чешь­ся? За мое доб­рое, не­запят­нанное имя? Мою крис­таль­но чис­тую ре­пута­цию, да? — гла­за со­щурил. Пре­зира­ет. Да, ты прав: се­бя я то­же не­нави­жу.  
— По­чему ты та­кой? Я же пы­та­юсь все ис­пра­вить.  
— Мой байк про­шёл тех­про­вер­ку. Он при­годен для го­нок.  
— На­де­юсь, это не в мас­тер­ской Кан­До?!  
— Нет, это в про­верен­ной мас­тер­ской. Ес­ли я при­ду пер­вым, то Кан­До пой­дет ко всем чер­тям, ибо у ме­ня есть очень хо­роший ме­ханик. И в ус­лу­гах Кан­До я не нуж­да­юсь.  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я про­иг­рал? Про­сишь ме­ня по­дыг­рать?  
— Нет, не про­шу. Я при­казы­ваю те­бе про­иг­рать на этой гон­ке. Хо­тя, я уве­рен, что мой дви­жок на этот раз нам­но­го луч­ше тво­его.  
— Кто я те­бе, что ты ос­ме­лил­ся при­казы­вать? Я мо­гу за­быть о чувс­тве ви­ны, и рас­хле­бывай, как хо­чешь!  
— Знак собс­твен­ности, ку­кол­ка, сто­ит на тво­ей по­пе. Мой знак собс­твен­ности, ко­торый я лич­но там пос­та­вил, — про­цедил сквозь зу­бы Юн­Хо.  
— Ка­кое это име­ет от­но­шение к гон­ке?!  
— Все прос­то, ку­кол­ка: он бу­дет на тво­ей поп­ке да­же, ког­да ты ся­дешь на байк! Это не пе­риметр в сто­ловой, ко­торый ос­та­ет­ся не­под­вижным. Это твоя по­па, ко­торая вез­де с то­бой, ку­да бы ты ни по­шел. Та­ким об­ра­зом, ку­кол­ка, ты моя собс­твен­ность вез­де, ку­да бы ты ни явил­ся!  
— Зву­чит как прок­лятье!  
— Это и есть твое прок­лятье, ку­кол­ка. Я дер­гаю за ни­точ­ки — ты по­вину­ешь­ся. Кук­ла.  
— Не­нави­жу... Это иг­ры, в ко­торые я иг­рать не со­бира­юсь.  
— Сей­час про­верим, — сог­ласно ки­ва­ет. — А те­перь ты по­целу­ешь ме­ня.  
— Что?!  
— Це­луй. — Смот­рит не­от­рывно пря­мо в гла­за. Черт, что со мной про­ис­хо­дит? Ко­лен­ки под­ка­шива­ют­ся, в жар бро­сило.  
— Псих...  
Так пос­лушно гу­бы от­крыл. Сно­ва со мной иг­ра­ет. Ху­же все­го то, что я нас­лажда­юсь, вы­пол­няя этот при­каз. Он от­ве­ча­ет на все мои дей­ствия: сми­наю его ниж­нюю гу­бу, Юн­Хо мою в от­вет мнет с той же си­лой. Ес­ли я ле­гонь­ко, то и он так же ле­гонь­ко. Ес­ли я поз­во­ляю его ус­там выс­коль­знуть из мо­их губ — он де­ла­ет то же са­мое. Ес­ли я це­лую его дол­гим по­целу­ем, то Юн­Хо так же за­мед­лят свой от­ветный по­целуй. У ме­ня кры­шу сно­сит! Это же пол­ный улёт! Чем ши­ре я гу­бы рас­кры­ваю, его гу­бы так же ши­роко рас­кры­ва­ют­ся. Сто­ило кон­чи­ком язы­ка по его гу­бе про­вес­ти, как Юн­Хо мою та­ким же спо­собом ув­лажнил. По­хоже, мой член на­чина­ет про­сыпать­ся. Ког­да я прок­рался язы­ком к его дес­нам и пог­ла­дил по внут­ренней сто­роне вер­хней гу­бы, Юн­Хо всхлип­нул, при­жима­ясь ко мне тес­нее. Он в то же мгно­вение сколь­знул кон­чи­ком язы­ка к мо­ей ниж­ней гу­бе. Как толь­ко я язы­ком доб­рался до его не­ба — Юн­Хо пог­ла­дил мой язык сво­им. Да­же глу­боко ме­ня при­нял, но чуть поз­же сам ко мне про­ник, нас­толь­ко же глу­боко. Это же не сон? Мы с Юн­Хо сей­час от­кры­то це­лу­ем­ся? То есть, с тем са­мым Юн­Хо, ко­торо­го я боль­ше всех не­нави­жу?  
Ка­жет­ся, он хо­чет прер­вать­ся. Он сей­час за­мед­лился и на­пор ос­ла­бил. Нет, по­жалуй­ста! У не­го та­кие во­лосы мяг­кие, спле­та­ют­ся с мо­ими паль­ца­ми. Гу­бы мяг­кие, ко­торые хо­чет­ся це­ловать веч­ность, по­дат­ли­вые. То­же воз­бужден, я от­чётли­во чувс­твую это. В та­ком слу­чае, по­чему хо­чет ос­та­новить­ся? Не без соп­ро­тив­ле­ний, но все же впус­тил мой язык, сво­им по­шеве­лил, ког­да я его на­шёл. Да­же зас­то­нал мне в гу­бы, ког­да я глу­боко сколь­знул. Он дро­жит... Поз­во­лил мне всо­сать свой язык и про­дол­жа­ет дро­жать. Толь­ко лишь всхли­пыва­ет. А те­перь сам впи­ва­ет­ся в мои гу­бы, вжи­ма­ет­ся тес­нее. Ког­да это слу­чилось, что он на­чал мне нра­вить­ся? Ес­ли по­судить ло­гичес­ки, то в нём нет аб­со­лют­но ни­чего, что мо­жет нра­вить­ся нор­маль­но­му че­лове­ку. Это от­четли­вый кон­траст меж­ду его при­выч­ным по­веде­ни­ем и на­шей бли­зостью в скры­тых от чу­жих глаз мес­тах. Мо­раль­ный урод по жиз­ни, лю­бящий от­да­вать­ся по­целую це­ликом.   
— По­ра со­бирать­ся на па­ры, не то опоз­да­ем, — Юн­Хо отс­тра­нил­ся рез­ко, а го­лос его сей­час хрип­лый ка­кой-то.  
— К чер­ту па­ры!   
Сно­ва на­хожу его гу­бы, а он и не осо­бо про­тивит­ся. Толь­ко сей­час он, на­конец, об­нял ме­ня, к се­бе при­тянул. Це­лу­ет, а ру­ки сколь­зят к мо­им бед­рам. Бо­жеч­ки, как он неж­но смял мою яго­дицу. Чёрт! Мой мо­биль­ный зво­нит.  
— От­веть, — нас­то­ял Юн­Хо.  
— Слу­шаю, — что он тво­рит? Со ску­лы на шею спус­тился, це­лу­ет не­весо­мым ка­сани­ем.  
— Ты там как? Че­рез пять ми­нут уже па­ры нач­нутся! — ве­рещит Мин.  
— Ты ещё не ушел? — Чёрт! Юн­Хо сей­час с мо­им ухом иг­ра­ет язы­ком. Я тут сос­ре­дото­чить­ся не мо­гу!  
— Ты клю­чи до­ма ос­та­вил!  
— В чем проб­ле­ма? От­дай ко­мен­данту, — ах, Юн­Хо сво­лочь! Ещё нас­той­чи­вее впи­ва­ет­ся мою моч­ку, да ещё и зу­бами ле­гонь­ко сколь­зит!  
— Ты что боль­ной?! — про­дол­жа­ет кри­чать Мин. — Она же в уп­равле­ние на­жалу­ет­ся, что ты сре­ди уро­ков толь­ко явил­ся!  
— Ты иди, а я те­бе на пе­реры­ве поз­во­ню, что­бы клю­чи мне от­дал.  
Я хоть и от­клю­чил те­лефон, но Юн­Хо про­дол­жа­ет. Шею мне вы­лизы­ва­ет. У ме­ня му­раш­ки по все­му те­лу бе­га­ют то вверх, то вниз, то впра­во, то вле­во! Что он со мной де­ла­ет? По­чему мне так слож­но от­ка­зать­ся от его губ, его ласк, его объ­ятий?! По­чему?!  
— По­хоже, нам дей­стви­тель­но нуж­но ид­ти.  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь, то я мо­гу те­бе свою за­пас­ную фор­му дать. У ме­ня душ при­мешь, — кон­чи­ком но­са к мо­ему лас­тится. Что за де­ла?  
— Это бу­дет слиш­ком. Нет. Я най­ду бра­та и пой­ду к се­бе.  
— Как хо­чешь, ку­кол­ка.  
— Мо­жешь ме­ня так не на­зывать? Ре­аль­но, бе­сит.  
— Я за се­год­ня те­бя уже нес­коль­ко раз так наз­вал, а ты да­же воз­му­тить­ся нор­маль­но не мо­жешь. Зна­чит, те­бе это нра­вит­ся? — все ни­как не ос­та­вит эту за­тею кон­чи­ком но­са лас­кать.  
— Нет же! Го­ворю, что не нра­вит­ся!  
— Как хо­чешь?  
— У ме­ня имя есть, во­об­ще-то!  
— Я сво­ей ку­кол­ке сам имя при­думаю. Но по­ка что ты ос­та­ешь­ся ку­кол­кой.  
Ушел. Сно­ва ушел, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь! Черт! Ме­ня оз­ноб про­бива­ет, все те­ло тру­сит. Ко­зел. Иг­ра­ет со мной. Что?! Я те­перь еще и слу­жить ему дол­жен?! Не­нор­маль­ный! Ес­ли эта шко­ла твоя, то что — все ок­ру­жа­ющие ав­то­мати­чес­ки тво­ими слу­гами ста­новят­ся?! Так что ли?! Ско­тина не­доре­зан­ная!


	24. Chapter 24

**Юн­Хо**

  
Что та­кое? Смот­рит на ме­ня ис­пе­пеля­ющим взгля­дом, поп­равляя пер­чатки. В шко­ле не раз­го­вари­ва­ет, де­монс­тра­тив­но иг­но­риру­ет, а тут гла­зами стре­ля­ет на убой. Пе­рего­вари­ва­ет­ся с кем-то из ор­га­низа­торов.   
Да, кра­соту­ля, ты у ме­ня ско­ро поп­ры­га­ешь — ЮЧон до­бил­ся от Му­Гёля, что­бы тот сде­лал мне пас­порт. За­од­но и за по­куп­ка­ми для те­бя смо­та­юсь.   
— Юно? Я ду­мал, что пос­ле на­шего пос­ледне­го раз­го­вора ты уже не за­хочешь здесь ка­тать­ся, — Кан­До хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ты пе­реду­мал?  
— Нет, не пе­реду­мал. Я пла­нирую по­бедить. На этот раз дей­стви­тель­но по­бедить, без по­дачек ва­шего си­ятель­ства. Я кла­ду не сто ты­сяч, как прош­лый раз, и не двес­ти, как ты оп­ре­делил на се­год­ня, а пол­милли­она. Это моя став­ка. А ты си­дишь и наб­лю­да­ешь, ни­куда не су­ешь­ся. Идет?  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, что без мо­их ре­бят смо­жешь вы­иг­рать? — до­воль­но лы­бит­ся.  
— У ме­ня толь­ко од­но ус­ло­вие: мы с Хи­ро один на один. Ко­личес­тво за­ез­дов оп­ре­деляй сам.   
— А ос­таль­ных ку­да деть?   
— Я и с ни­ми по­ката­юсь, но для на­чала — я обой­ду Хи­ро.   
Кра­соту­ля к бай­ку сво­ему по­дошел. Про­веря­ет что-то. Я знаю, что ты лю­бим­чик Кан­До, но ты моя кук­ла. Вот ему о тво­ем ста­тусе пе­редо мной не­из­вес­тно. Те­перь, пос­мотрим кто ко­го. Хи­ро что-то со­об­щи­ли. Он рез­ко на ме­ня взгля­нул. Ему про­дол­жа­ют что-то объ­яс­нять, а ку­кол­ка все боль­ше мрач­не­ет. Ви­жу, что его по пле­чу хло­па­ют, но как-то это не по-дру­жес­ки выг­ля­дит. Что-то мне об­ста­нов­ка сов­сем не нра­вит­ся? Кан­До и сей­час схит­рить на­думал? Я же ви­жу, что он что-то при­казал кра­соту­ле. При­том, моя ку­кол­ка яв­но не в вос­торге от это­го при­каза. Черт! Что же про­ис­хо­дит?!  
Да­же ког­да старт объ­яви­ли, ку­кол­ка ни сло­ва не про­из­нес. На мар­ше рва­нул мол­ни­енос­но, но я его с лег­костью дог­нал. Нес­мотря на то, что мес­тность не­из­вес­тная, Хи­ро хо­рошо ори­ен­ти­ру­ет­ся. Да­же ес­ли учесть ку­чу ли­повых зна­ков, он уве­рен­но сле­ду­ет од­но­му кон­крет­но­му ука­зате­лю. Не знаю на ка­ком по сче­ту по­воро­те я это за­метил, но это так. Хи­ро идет по кон­крет­но­му мар­шру­ту. Что же ему ска­зали? Ему да­ли на­вод­ку? Так, вы­ходит?!  
Что за де­ла?! Он свер­нул в дру­гую сто­рону! По­чему от мар­шру­та от­кло­нил­ся?! И что мне де­лать?! Вер­нуть­ся? Или сле­довать ука­зате­лям даль­ше? Черт! Ку­да он про­пал?! Я уже на фи­нише, а Хи­ро где?! По­хоже, да­же Кан­До нер­вни­ча­ет.  
— Где он? — под­ле­тел ко мне весь нер­вный.  
— Хи­ро? Ви­димо, за­путал­ся. На раз­вилке мы раз­де­лились. В лю­бом слу­чае, это по­беда. Не так ли? Од­ним из ус­ло­вий три­ала и есть пра­виль­ное чте­ние зна­ков.  
— Ты при­шел к фи­нишу. Это чис­тая по­беда. Но, по­хоже, Хи­ро по­терял­ся.   
Сза­ди пос­лы­шал­ся звук мо­тора. Кра­соту­ля по­дос­пел. Встал с мо­тоцик­ла и ко мне под­ле­тел, уво­дя в сто­рону от Кан­До.  
— Псих не­нор­маль­ный! Я сде­лал, как ты хо­тел. Мо­жешь ис­чезнуть, а?! — ши­пит, что­бы ник­то не слы­шал, но пи­на­ет­ся так, буд­то всерь­ез со мной дра­ку за­те­ять ре­шил.  
— Что он те­бе ска­зал?  
— Луч­ше ва­ли от­сю­да! Здесь го­релым во­ня­ет! — хва­та­ет ме­ня за груд­ки и це­дит на ухо.  
— Что он ска­зал те­бе?!  
— Ва­ли! По­даль­ше!  
Хи­ро ушел в сто­рону. К бай­ку бро­сил­ся, ко­пать­ся там на­чал. Ме­ханик к не­му по­дошел, что-то про­верять на­чал. Кра­соту­ля чуть ли не ры­да­ет над сво­им «зве­рем».   
— Сов­сем, что ли, ни­чего сде­лать нель­зя?! — поч­ти пи­щит.   
— По­хоже, од­ним гон­щи­ком на об­щем за­ез­де бу­дет мень­ше, — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул Кан­До.  
— Что с ним про­изош­ло? Ты же за­пись с ка­мер прос­мотрел? — по­чему-то судь­ба кра­соту­ли вне мо­его обоз­ре­ния ме­ня очень силь­но бес­по­ко­ит.  
— Он в по­ворот не впи­сал­ся, вле­тел на утес. Ка­жет­ся, пов­ре­дил про­вода.  
Как так? Что слу­чилось с мо­ей кра­соту­лей?! Он же уве­рен­но всег­да ез­дит, байк его бес­пре­кос­ловно слу­ша­ет­ся! Быть та­кого не мо­жет, что­бы он не спра­вил­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем. Здесь что-то не то. Он что, со­бой ра­ди ме­ня по­жер­тво­вал? Так вы­ходит?  
— Зна­ешь. Я не хо­чу боль­ше. В лю­бом слу­чае, я уже знаю мар­шрут — это фо­ра пе­ред ос­таль­ны­ми. По­это­му, я как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз.  
— Ты из-за Хи­ро от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся? — Кан­До смот­рит на ме­ня с при­щуром.   
— С ос­таль­ны­ми не так ве­село. А с Хи­ро у ме­ня лич­ные сче­ты.  
  


**ДжеД­жун**

  
Су­мас­шедший! Про­сил же не при­ходить! Про­сил! Чуть ли не умо­лял! А эта ско­тина са­модо­воль­но об­ли­зыва­ет­ся. Хрен с ним! По­терять две сот­ни — не бе­да! Но то, что при­казал Кан­До… я не про­щу это­му уб­людку ни в жизнь! Он мне ска­зал не прос­то мар­шрут, что­бы я был бо­лее уве­рен­ным и шел чуть быс­трее, он при­казал вы­вес­ти Юно. Вы­вес­ти, от­пра­вив с об­ры­ва в реч­ку! Черт! Я сам это уже пе­режил. Так же точ­но ме­ня вы­тес­ни­ли, и я упал с от­ро­га, ме­ня при­дави­ло мо­тоцик­лом. Нес­коль­ко пе­рело­мов на обе­их но­гах, да еще и нерв уще­мил­ся! Я хо­дить не мог да­же ког­да все срос­лось. Ес­ли бы не Ха­На, то в жиз­ни не сел бы боль­ше на байк!   
Приш­лось вы­бирать меж­ду ту­поры­лым иди­отом Юн­Хо и сво­им здо­ровь­ем. За то, что я ос­лу­шал­ся Кан­До — он мне это­го не за­будет. Вы­хода дру­гого не бы­ло, кро­ме как сво­им бай­ком по­жер­тво­вать. Ина­че, с то­го об­ры­ва я ле­тел бы уже на сле­ду­ющем за­ез­де. Ра­ду­ет толь­ко то, что Юно все же ме­ня пос­лу­шал­ся и от­ка­зал­ся от учас­тия.   
В сто­ловой пря­мо на ме­ня мар­ши­ру­ет со сво­ей сви­той. Что еще?! Я уже не за­нимаю его трон! Что те­перь?!  
— Не важ­но выг­ля­дишь. Так хо­чет­ся на мое мес­то, но бо­ишь­ся? — ЮЧон ржет, Джун­Су прос­то прис­таль­но смот­рит.  
— От­ва­ли. Не приб­ли­жай­ся ко мне! Сгинь с глаз мо­их! Сгинь, по­ка еще цел!  
— Ого! — хо­хочет Юн­Хо. — Кто ку­кол­ку оби­дел?  
— Не по­казы­вай­ся на мо­ем пу­ти! Ты ме­ня по­нял?! — так и хо­чет­ся ему вре­зать. Я да­же за­мах­нулся на реф­лексе, но в сто­ловой учи­тель по­казал­ся. — Не на­рывай­ся!  
Черт! Я да­же в од­ном по­меще­нии с ним не мо­гу на­ходить­ся! И так еле вы­дер­жал пер­вый урок с ним за од­ной пар­той. Тварь! От­ку­да он толь­ко взял­ся на мо­ем пу­ти?!  
Юн­Хо ме­ня все же на­шел в пар­ке. Сно­ва со сви­той. У не­го прям ма­ния ка­кая-то ме­ня дос­та­вать! Ви­деть его не мо­гу!  
— По­чему на­чатое не за­кон­чил? — уг­ро­жа­ющим то­ном це­дит Юн­Хо.  
— Бы­ла по­меха. Я смот­рю ты очень ум­ный, что­бы драть­ся на от­кры­тых мес­тах!  
— Мы мо­жем у­еди­нить­ся.   
Не мо­гу удер­жать­ся от смеш­ка. У­еди­нить­ся?! Твою ди­визию! Да я убить те­бя го­тов! В по­рошок сте­реть! Ку­лаки так и че­шут­ся!  
— Где и ког­да?  
— На зад­нем дво­ре пос­ле уро­ков. Идет? Пар­ни по­кара­улят, что­бы нам не по­меша­ли.  
  


**Чан­Мин**

  
Ку­да бы по­курить схо­дить? На кры­шу не ка­тит — там зап­росто мо­гу стол­кнуть­ся с Джун­Су, в са­ду он то­же час­то бы­ва­ет. Айш! Не­нор­маль­ный! По­чему я так за­цик­лен на нем! Мы не од­ноклас­сни­ки — уже хо­рошо, ви­дим­ся не так час­то. Но дей­стви­тель­но ли я хо­чу не за­мечать его? Лад­но, это в прош­лом. Нуж­но жить нас­то­ящим. Ка­жет­ся, его не силь­но прив­ле­ка­ет на­ходить­ся на зад­нем дво­ре шко­лы.   
Ка­кого чер­та там Джун­Су с ЮЧо­ном кра­су­ют­ся?! Стоп! Что за зву­ки? Дра­ка?! Боль­ные сов­сем уже?! Юн­Хо с мо­им бра­том еле жи­вые оба. Лу­пят друг дру­га со всей ду­ри.   
— Что про­ис­хо­дит?!  
ЮЧон мне путь прег­ра­дил.  
— Не вме­шивай­ся. Они са­ми раз­бе­рут­ся.  
— Раз­бе­рут­ся?! Они по­уби­ва­ют друг дру­га!  
— Не лезь, Чан­Мин, — ши­пит Джун­Су.  
— А ты во­об­ще умол­кни! Схо­ди к сво­им лю­бимым шлюш­кам моз­ги по­пуд­ри!  
— Ты что на­рыва­ешь­ся?! — ре­вет Джун­Су, отс­тра­няя от ме­ня ЮЧо­на.  
Не знаю, как это выш­ло, но мой ку­лак сам его уда­рил. Собс­твен­но, про­изош­ло то, че­го я хо­тел уже дав­но. Боль, ко­торую мне при­чинил Джун­Су, от­ка­зав­шись от мо­его об­щес­тва, не смо­жет пе­рек­рыть боль от его ку­лака. Я прос­то дол­жен это сде­лать! Мне ста­нет лег­че. Нам­но­го лег­че. Я ему в пресс — он мне в че­люсть. Я ему в че­люсть — он мне по поч­кам. Об­ме­нива­ем­ся объ­яти­ями, так ска­зать. Уже да­же ви­деть ни­чего не мо­гу. Нет, не от звезд в гла­зах. Сле­зы за­лива­ют. Не знаю, от­ку­да они бе­рут­ся, но они лит­ра­ми из ме­ня сей­час ль­ют­ся.   
Как толь­ко кто-то пы­та­ет­ся ко мне при­кос­нуть­ся — тут же по­луча­ет под дых. Я, ка­жет­ся, не толь­ко Джун­Су нес­коль­ко раз уда­рил, это был и ЮЧон, и да­же мой брат. ДжеД­жун с Юн­Хо при­нялись нас раз­ни­мать. О сво­ей раз­борке за­были, а нас по раз­ным уг­лам рас­таски­ва­ют. Как же боль­но. Черт! Я не мо­гу со­бой уп­равлять. От­ку­да этот чер­тов Джун­Су взял­ся на мою го­лову?! Я спать но­чами не мо­гу из-за не­го! Есть не мо­гу! Да­же от лю­бимых мест для от­ды­ха от­ка­зал­ся, что­бы с ним не пе­ресе­кать­ся!  
— Не пе­режи­вай, Мин! Слы­шишь? — брат при­жима­ет ме­ня к сво­ей гру­ди, что­бы мои сле­зы ник­то не уви­дел. — Возь­ми се­бя в ру­ки. Вы ни­чего друг дру­гу не дол­жны.   
Он прав. Он стоп­ро­цен­тно прав. Но я хо­чу, что­бы Джун­Су был мо­им. Толь­ко мо­им. Без это­го его ок­ру­жения лег­ко­дос­тупных сес­тер тер­пи­мос­ти! Без его флир­та на сто­роне. Пол­ностью мо­им. Толь­ко мо­им. Он же ска­зал, что лю­бит ме­ня! Тог­да по­чему не хо­чет ме­ня?! По­чему де­ла­ет вид, буд­то мы нез­на­ком­цы?! Это же не я на­чал! Пос­ле то­го раз­го­вора Джун­Су про­дол­жил эту вой­ну! Хо­лод­ную вой­ну. Мне прав­да хо­лод­но. Хо­лод­но без его при­сутс­твия. Хо­лод­но без его шу­ток. Без его вни­мания. Да­же сей­час его уве­ли, а он да­же не взгля­нул в мою сто­рону. Боль­но и гад­ко.


	25. Chapter 25

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Не знаю, как во­об­ще ре­аги­ровать на дра­ку Ми­на. Это уже слиш­ком. Сна­чала лю­бовь, а те­перь мор­до­бой. Бла­го, мы ап­течкой об­за­велись нор­маль­ной.   
Чан­Мин из­велся весь, бед­ня­га. Не зна­ет, ку­да се­бя деть. Ку­лака­ми ма­шет, дру­гих дос­та­ет. Зве­ре­ет пря­мо на гла­зах, да и на тре­ниров­ках с осо­бым рве­ни­ем те­перь се­бя ве­дет.   
— Са­дись! — ука­зываю на кро­вать. Пос­лушный маль­чик. Да­же сло­ва по­перек не ска­зал.  
Бо­же-бо­же! Гу­бы раз­би­ты, угол че­люс­ти ниж­ней опух. Бла­го под гла­зом блан­ша не пос­та­вили. Мор­щится, ког­да я ан­ти­сеп­тик к ра­не на гу­бе при­ложил.  
— На­ши с Юн­Хо раз­борки де­ло пред­ска­зу­емое, но вы с Джун­Су нас кон­крет­но уди­вили. Кто дра­ку за­те­ял, а?  
— Я, — Чан­Мин ви­нова­то гла­за опус­тил.  
— Ну, ты да­ёшь, брат! — хоть го­лову не вы­рыва­ет, ког­да я ему ле­карс­тва­ми по боль­но­му мес­ту ело­зяю. Толь­ко мор­щится. Нуж­но по­дуть слег­ка, что­бы боль об­легчить. Знаю, что щип­лет, по­тер­пи.  
— Ру­ка са­ма как-то дер­ну­лась.  
— По­хоже, «нер­вные ти­ки» у нас с то­бой нас­ледс­твен­ное.  
Я все ещё пом­ню, как от­ма­зывал­ся пе­ред за­вучем за по­веде­ние в сто­ловой. Дос­та­лось же мне от не­го тог­да! Не­веро­ят­но! Мой брат при­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся той же вер­сии! На­до же, он да­же слег­ка улыб­нулся.  
— Кста­ти, брат, — тя­нет Чан­Мин, хит­ро со­щурив­шись. Так! Что он уже за­думал?! — По­чему на тво­ём ли­це ни од­ной сса­дины? Я же ви­дел, как вы лу­пились.  
Дей­стви­тель­но, по­чему? Юн­Хо ме­ня ни ра­зу по ли­цу не уда­рил. Бил ку­да угод­но, но толь­ко не в ли­цо. Все бо­ка мне по­мял, ло­ма­ет все те­ло не­имо­вер­но! Пос­ледний раз пос­ле та­кой бой­ни я ока­зал­ся на боль­нич­ной кой­ке.   
От­ку­да-то в па­мяти ста­ли всплы­вать мо­мен­ты од­ной из но­чей в пе­ри­од мо­его ле­чения. Да, имен­но ви­зит Юн­Хо. То, как он це­ловал ме­ня ос­то­рож­но, как ле­гонь­ко гла­дил ме­ня паль­ца­ми по ра­нам на ли­це. Как неж­но на­цело­вывал каж­дую сса­дин­ку.  
— Не знаю, Мин. Чес­тно, не знаю. Но поч­ки мои он хо­рошо встрях­нул!  
— Это бы­ло нес­пра­вед­ли­во. То, что на­каза­ли толь­ко те­бя, — с през­ре­ни­ем це­дит Чан­Мин. В га­зах ярость, а ру­ки в ку­лаки сжал.   
— Юн­Хо то­же на­каза­ли, — на­до Ми­ну и кос­тяшки об­ра­ботать, в кровь сбил.  
— Пос­ле то­го, как ты его спро­воци­ровал — на­каза­ли всех! — те­перь на ме­ня не­доволь­но гля­дит. Что? Об­ви­нить взду­мал за то, что я вас с Джун­Су свел в той биб­ли­оте­ке?! Так он в лю­бом слу­чае те­бе приз­нался бы!  
— Но ты все рав­но по­шел на пь­ян­ку. Вмес­то то­го что­бы осоз­нать ошиб­ку и прий­ти на тре­ниров­ку.  
— ЮЧон был прав, — по­ражен­но вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин, от­би­рая свою ру­ку. Нер­вный весь стал.  
— При­чем здесь ЮЧон?!  
— Он ска­зал в точ­ности, как ты мне это при­пом­нишь. Пре­дуп­реждал, что я дол­жен выб­рать тре­ниров­ку.  
— ЮЧон?  
— Ага. А ты го­воришь, что они пло­хие. — Да, за­то ты од­на свя­тость! Мне уже столь­ко хло­пот дос­та­вил! Как за всю жизнь не дос­тавлял!  
— Тог­да, по­чему ты сей­час не с ни­ми? Не ври, что из-за Джун­Су.  
— Из-за Джун­Су я был в этой ком­па­нии. Боль­ше ме­ня там ни­чего не дер­жа­ло, — брат опус­тил го­лову и сглот­нул ком. Как ме­ня уже дос­та­ла эта се­мей­ка!  
  


**Джун­Су**

  
Гос­по­ди, как ме­ня сей­час тру­сит. Я уда­рил Чан­Ми­на. Я точ­но спя­тил. Это все реф­лексы и нер­вы. Я слиш­ком его люб­лю, что­бы прос­то так от­пустить. Не­веро­ят­но! Впер­вые не сра­ботал от­вле­ка­ющий ма­невр по прин­ци­пу: но­вая встре­ча — луч­шее средс­тво от оди­ночес­тва. Я все так же оди­нок.   
Каж­дый день хо­жу в из­люблен­ные мес­та Чан­Ми­на, в на­деж­де уви­деть­ся с ним, по­гово­рить. Ска­зать, что ошиб­ся. Поп­ро­сить не ос­тавлять ме­ня од­но­го. А он слов­но приз­рак: я на­хожу сле­ды его пре­быва­ния, но они ос­тывшие.   
За столь­ко вре­мени мы ни ра­зу не стол­кну­лись в «на­шем» мес­те, но ка­кая-то не­чис­тая си­ла при­нес­ла Чан­Ми­на на зад­ний двор пря­мо во вре­мя раз­бо­рок! Это бы­ло очень нек­ста­ти. А реф­лексы — это прос­то моя вто­рая на­тура! Ни­ког­да се­бе не про­щу!  
Он не сдер­жался, уда­рив ме­ня. Я знаю, что пос­ту­пил неп­ра­виль­но, знаю, что при­чинил боль сво­им уп­рямс­твом. Знаю, что зас­лу­жил тот удар. Знаю, но все рав­но от­ве­тил на не­го. Ху­же все­го не тер­петь сад­ня­щую боль от ту­маков и да­же не на­носить уда­ры до­рого­му че­лове­ку, а ви­деть, как Чан­Мин пла­чет, за­махи­ва­ясь на ме­ня. Это раз­ры­ва­ет сер­дце, раз­ры­ва­ет ду­шу на кус­ки. Это са­мое жес­то­кое на­каза­ние для ме­ня. Я это зас­лу­жил. Да­же ес­ли ДжеД­жун спус­тит на ме­ня всех со­бак, в на­деж­де отом­стить за бра­та, я и сло­ва про­тив не ска­жу. По­тому что это бу­дет пра­виль­но.  
  


**Юн­Хо**

  
В кои-то ве­ки кра­соту­ля рань­ше ме­ня в класс при­шел? Весь с иго­лоч­ки и ми­лень­ким ли­чиком. Что-то в тет­ра­ди кон­спек­ти­ру­ет. Да­же не взгля­нул в мою сто­рону, ког­да я ря­дом сел. Все ещё ду­ет­ся? Что, черт возь­ми, ему ска­зали на той гон­ке, что мы по­гово­рить нор­маль­но не мо­жем?!  
Лад­но, я поз­во­лил ему вы­пус­тить пар. Поз­во­лил вре­зать мне, за­ву­али­ровав под обыч­ную школь­ную раз­борку. Для про­филак­ти­ки и его сво­ими ку­лака­ми в чувс­тва при­вел. Но без раз­го­вора — ни­какой мор­до­бой проб­лем не ре­шит.  
— Я по­нял, ты не хо­чешь, что­бы я с ни­ми свя­зывал­ся, но ты мо­жешь мне объ­яс­нить, что про­изош­ло?! — же­латель­но го­ворить так, что­бы не прив­лечь чу­жого вни­мания. Приш­лось го­лос по­низить, так ме­ня ус­лы­шит толь­ко кра­соту­ля.  
— Про­изош­ло то, что ты го­ловой не поль­зу­ешь­ся! — не­доволь­но про­цедил ДжеД­жун, не от­вле­ка­ясь от тет­ра­ди. — Ты ме­ня под­ста­вил.  
— Они уз­на­ли, что мы од­ноклас­сни­ки? — пом­ню, как ку­кол­ка пе­режи­вал по это­му по­воду.  
— На­де­юсь, что нет. — А на ску­лах жел­ва­ки за­бега­ли.  
— Тог­да, по­чему ты бе­сишь­ся? — чес­тно, ме­ня все это очень силь­но раз­дра­жа­ет! То, что он от­малчи­ва­ет­ся, ко­па­ясь сам в се­бе!  
— Да по­тому, что ты ту­пак пол­ней­ший! — ши­пит ку­кол­ка, ярос­тно ус­та­вив­шись на ме­ня. Черт! Это боль­но по­лучить от не­го та­кое ос­кор­бле­ние. Я да­же за­мах­нулся уда­рить, хоть и сдер­жи­вал­ся рань­ше, что­бы не пов­ре­дить его кра­сивое ли­цо. — Что зас­тыл?! — гла­зами мол­нии в ме­ня ме­та­ет.  
— Юн­Хо и ДжеД­жун, в кон­це за­нятий оба яви­тесь в учи­тель­скую, — сталь­ным то­ном тя­нет пре­под­ша. Чёрт! Я да­же не за­метил, ког­да она вош­ла. Хо­тя да: по мо­ему ли­цу вид­но, что я не­дав­но под­рался, ещё и с ку­лаком за­несен­ным си­жу, при­дер­жи­вая кра­соту­лю за во­рот пид­жа­ка.  
— Спа­сибо, — не­доволь­но тя­нет ку­кол­ка, сбра­сывая мою ру­ку. — Я ещё с тем на­каза­ни­ем не ра­зоб­рался, а ты мне но­вое пре­под­нес! Спа­сибо!  
Нет, кра­соту­ля. Это внеп­ла­новое на­каза­ние. Я для те­бя со­вер­шенно дру­гой сюр­приз под­го­товил.  
  


**ДжеД­жун**

  
Буд­то с це­пи сор­вался на во­лей­бо­ле этот Юн­Хо. Толь­ко мне по­да­ет. Да ещё и та­кие ко­вар­ные по­дачи! С ума сой­ти! И так все те­ло бо­лит пос­ле его ку­лаков, а он ме­ня за­гонять ре­шил. Точ­но смер­ти мо­ей хо­чет!   
Мы боль­ше и не за­гово­рили ни ра­зу. Ви­деть его не мо­гу. Не ска­жу же я ему всей прав­ды! Чёрт! Кран хо­лод­ный с го­рячим по­путал! Так ле­дяной во­дой и об­да­ло! За­то, ос­ве­жа­ет. О, теп­лая во­дич­ка по­лилась, мож­но рас­сла­бить­ся. Физ­куль­ту­ра пос­ледний урок на се­год­ня. Как пе­режить ещё по­ход в учи­тель­скую? Лад­но, нуж­но по­мыть­ся, чтоб не во­нять там.  
Что про­ис­хо­дит? Те­ло буд­то под­ме­нили. Ка­кого чер­та? Ко­жа слиш­ком вос­при­им­чи­ва к мо­чал­ке. Сос­ки прос­то ги­пер­чувс­тви­тель­ные! Да­же от лег­ко­го при­кос­но­вения вол­на­ми по все­му те­лу при­ят­ная ис­то­ма раз­но­сит­ся. Это же не­нор­маль­но! Да­же зад­ний про­ход слиш­ком как-то рас­слаб­лен. И что ху­же все­го, он.... Ну, как буд­то хо­чет, что­бы там при­лас­ка­ли. Чёрт! Ни­чего не по­нимаю! Да­же член на­лива­ет­ся от ми­молёт­но­го при­кос­но­вения. Что это?! Ме­ня как буд­то на­кача­ли чем-то, но го­лова при этом пол­ностью со­об­ра­жа­ет!   
Чёрт! Не бу­ду же я дро­чить при всех! Те­ло буд­то взбе­силось. Ло­мота вдоль и по­перек! Сей­час ощу­щения, как у жи­вот­ных в пе­ри­од брач­ных игр! Мое те­ло жаж­дет ласк и сек­са. При этом в пас­сивной ро­ли! И я со­вер­шенно ни­чего не мо­гу пред­при­нять! И не мо­гу уго­монить его! Да­же душ кон­трастный не по­мога­ет: как сто­яло ко­лом, так и сто­ит!  
— Я то­же зло­памят­ный, — зло­рад­но раз­да­лось над ухом.  
Все уже рас­со­сались, и Юн­Хо во­шел ко мне в ка­бин­ку.  
— Что ты сде­лал?  
— М, есть та­кая шту­ка в секс-шо­пе, по­выша­ющая муж­ское ли­бидо. Вот, ее-то я те­бе и до­бавил в гель для ду­ша.  
— Ты не­нор­маль­ный!  
Ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и мо­чал­ку из ру­ки за­бира­ет. Спи­ной к се­бе раз­вернул.  
— Воз­можно. Но сог­ла­сись: это при­ят­нее пер­ца.  
И не пос­по­ришь. Он этот гель мне сей­час по спи­не и гру­ди рас­ти­ра­ет. Ко­жа прос­то го­рит! И страш­но от­то­го, что я тя­нусь за эти­ми ощу­щени­ями. Не хо­чу, что­бы Юн­Хо ру­ки уби­рал. А он буд­то зна­ет это, на­мерен­но рас­тя­гива­ет удо­воль­ствие, не­тороп­ли­выми пог­ла­жива­ни­ями. По спи­не, по пле­чам, вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка, да­же на яго­дицах. Я да­же от это­го за­выть го­тов! По­том на жи­вот пе­ремес­тился, под­ни­ма­ясь вверх. Сос­ки цеп­ля­ет. Как буд­то то­ком да­ло! Пря­мо в член по ма­гис­тра­лям уда­рило! Ру­ка Юн­Хо и на мой сто­як опус­ти­лась, су­губо, что­бы гель на­нес­ти. Я и вздох­нуть с об­легче­ни­ем не ус­пел. Он так по-хо­зяй­ски на­мылил, дви­нув по всей дли­не. Гос­по­ди, мой член ещё не был так чувс­тви­телен! Да­же яй­ца без вни­мания не ос­та­вил. Они так и под­ско­чили вверх, чуть ли не до са­мого гор­ла. А по­том его па­лец по­мас­си­ровал мой вход. Не нас­той­чи­во так, ак­ку­рат­но. Я не мо­гу это­го тер­петь! Я взор­вать­ся хоть сей­час го­тов!  
— Знак собс­твен­ности по­ра об­но­вить, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Юн­Хо, дра­коня мой анус паль­цем. То гла­дит, то на мил­ли­метр про­ника­ет и выс­каль­зы­ва­ет. Бо­же, ме­ня но­ги и так не дер­жат! Это су­мас­шес­твие ка­кое-то! — Сле­да поч­ти не ос­та­лось.  
Чёрт! Единс­твен­ное, че­го я сей­час хо­чу — это что­бы он зат­кнул­ся и ку­да-ни­будь сва­лил! Но мое те­ло умо­ля­ет, что­бы ме­ня отод­ра­ли. И чем силь­нее, тем бы­ло бы луч­ше! Не про­щу! Юн­Хо сам мою ру­ку мне на член опус­тил, а паль­цем мед­ленно сколь­знул внутрь. Вро­де и об­легче­ние, но это до­воль­но уни­зитель­но в та­кой си­ту­ации.  
  


**Юн­Хо**

  
Моя кра­соту­ля по­лон «вос­торга» от мо­его сюр­при­за! Ко­неч­но, пе­ред та­ким по­рош­ком труд­но ус­то­ять! Мне нра­вит­ся его рас­те­рян­ность. Но ещё боль­ше нра­вит­ся то, что ку­кол­ка не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся мне. Сво­бод­но впус­ка­ет па­лец на всю дли­ну. Та­кой весь мяг­кий и по­дат­ли­вый. Это выс­шее нас­лажде­ние вот так мед­ленно тра­хать его ды­роч­ку. Из­ви­ва­ет­ся весь, под­став­ля­ет­ся. Пре­лесть.   
По­ка толь­ко па­лец, по­ка толь­ко один. Ес­ли я вос­поль­зу­юсь си­ту­аци­ей, то это бу­дет выг­ля­деть как пре­датель­ство мо­ей ку­кол­ки. А я не хо­чу его пре­давать. Мне для нас­лажде­ния дос­та­точ­но ви­деть его же­лание и ис­то­му, ви­деть, как он от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся до­вес­ти се­бя до ор­газма, тер­зая свой член, слы­шать за­душен­ные всхли­пы, что­бы эхо их не уси­лива­ло, и мед­ленно пог­ру­жать свой па­лец в мяг­кую ды­роч­ку, скры­ва­ющую го­рячую глу­бину, пред­став­ляя на его мес­те свой член.  
— У вас опять проб­ле­мы?! — раз­да­лось за спи­ной. Ку­кол­ка аж под­прыг­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. Сто­як пря­чет ру­кой, раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся.  
— Все в по­ряд­ке, тре­нер! — го­ворит так, буд­то ни­чего не про­изош­ло. — Я поп­ро­сил Юн­Хо спи­ну про­тереть, — врет и не крас­не­ет. Ну, не под­став­лять же ку­кол­ку! Я в ру­ке мо­чал­ку про­демонс­три­ровал. А за­тем про­дол­жил ему спин­ку на­тирать. — У ме­ня та­кое чувс­тво, что крылья уже ре­жут­ся!  
— Кон­чай­те быс­трее! — не­доволь­но вы­палил тре­нер Пак, раз­вернув­шись на вы­ход. Про­нес­ло. Он не за­метил.  
— Слы­шал? — шеп­чу кра­соту­ле на ухо, от­тесняя его в угол, что­бы его не за­сек­ли, ещё и ли­цом к сте­не раз­вернул. — Кон­чай да­вай ско­рее! — сно­ва ме­ня при­нял, прог­нулся весь в спи­не. Да уж! Моя ку­кол­ка ока­зыва­ет­ся из плас­ти­лина. Да­же мел­ко дрог­нул, мгно­вен­но рас­слаб­ля­ясь.  
Гу­бу ку­са­ет, член выд­ра­чива­ет, да­же за­дом под­ви­лива­ет! До­воль­ный до бе­зоб­ра­зия, что я быс­тро и рез­ко его в анус тра­хаю паль­цем.   
— Толь­ко не взду­май в го­лос! — пре­дуп­реждаю его, чувс­твуя, как ку­кол­ка дер­гать­ся на­чал от под­сту­па­юще­го ор­газма.   
Там внут­ри есть бу­горок, ес­ли на не­го на­давить, то моя ку­кол­ка бу­дет на седь­мом не­бе от счастья. Ви­жу, что ты хо­чешь это­го, кра­соту­ля. Я ста­ра­юсь. Мо­жет, для эф­фекта его за со­сок ущип­нуть? Вау! Как из­ви­ва­ет­ся!  
— Не сто­ни, — на­поми­наю на вся­кий слу­чай, про­дол­жая ему со­сок кру­тить. Кра­соту­ля го­лову зап­ро­кинул и гу­бы при­от­крыл. Его вход сей­час от­крыт и яв­но про­сит боль­ше­го, чем один па­лец. То, что ку­кол­ка по чле­ну ру­кой быс­тро во­дит, не да­ёт поч­ти ни­како­го эф­фекта. — Я па­лец до­бав­лю, не пу­гай­ся, — Гос­по­ди, он и так го­тов! Тут да­же о чле­не пре­дуп­реждать не на­до! Вверх по сте­ноч­ке по­полз, в грудь воз­дух на­бира­ет. — Мол­чать! — он оби­жено вы­дох­нул. — Толь­ко поп­ро­буй го­лос по­дать! Ты сто­нешь слиш­ком од­нознач­но!  
Все-та­ки кон­чил. Сод­рогнул­ся всем те­лом. Да­же мои паль­цы по­лот­но за­жал, не вы­пус­кая. Ма­лень­кий ус­пех — ку­кол­ка был пос­лушным и не прив­лёк не­нуж­но­го вни­мания пос­то­рон­них. Мож­но ид­ти со­бирать­ся: свой долг я вы­пол­нил.  
  


*******

  
Да­же по пу­ти в учи­тель­скую мы так и не зат­ро­нули эту те­му. Во­об­ще ни­какую не зат­ро­нули! Он мол­чал всю до­рогу, в се­бя при­ходил. Да, это ве­сомое пот­ря­сение для ор­га­низ­ма. Чем бли­же учи­тель­ская, тем уве­рен­нее шаг мо­ей ку­кол­ки.  
Что за де­ла? По­чему на­ши братья здесь? Они оба пле­чами по­жима­ют. На­конец, по­явил­ся учи­тель. А, это не к нам. Ди­рек­тор? Нас к ди­рек­то­ру?! Ужас! Не­уже­ли, из-за вче­раш­не­го?!  
— Зна­чит так, ор­лы! — стро­го тя­нет ди­рек­тор, уса­жива­ясь на своё мес­то. — Я ви­жу, что мир­но со­сущес­тво­вать у вас не по­луча­ет­ся, Чон Юн­Хо и Ким ДжеД­жун. По­это­му, вы двое бу­дете жить в од­ной ком­на­те, а ва­ши братья в дру­гой.  
— НЕТ!!! — хо­ром за­ора­ли кра­соту­ля и его мел­кий. При­том, труд­но ска­зать, кто из них боль­ше не­дово­лен. Джун­Су лишь го­лову опус­тил.  
— От­ку­да та­кое ре­шение, ди­рек­тор? — нер­вно уточ­нил кра­соту­ля. — Я не сог­ла­сен! Ес­ли вы в кур­се то­го, что мы с Юн­Хо не ла­дим, то по­чему вы нас се­лите вмес­те?  
— Все прос­то Ким ДжеД­жун: вы с Чо­ном Юн­Хо ли­бо по­мири­тесь, ли­бо окон­ча­тель­но друг дру­га добь­ете. Во вся­ком слу­чае, од­ной проб­ле­мой для шко­лы ста­нет лег­че. А вот по­чему Шим Чан­Мин так про­тивит­ся? Мне очень ин­те­рес­но пос­лу­шать, — ди­рек­тор ру­ки в за­мок сло­жил и упер­ся на лок­тях в стол, раз­гля­дывая брат­ца ку­кол­ки.  
Мел­кий нер­вно взгля­нул на мо­его бра­та, а по­том на ди­рек­то­ра. Он выг­ля­дит обес­ку­раже­но, по­лон не­годо­вания.  
— Я не по­тер­плю чу­жаков в сво­ей ком­на­те, — це­дит сквозь зу­бы. По­хоже, это не толь­ко ме­ня раз­ве­сели­ло, но и ди­рек­то­ра.  
— От­лично! В та­ком слу­чае, воп­рос с со­седс­твом ре­шен! Чон Юн­Хо со­бира­ет свои ве­щи и пе­ре­ез­жа­ет к Ки­му ДжеД­жу­ну, а вы, Шим Чан­Мин, от­прав­ля­етесь в ком­на­ту Ки­ма Джун­Су.  
— По­чему я дол­жен съ­ез­жать из сво­ей ком­на­ты?! — не­доволь­но ве­рещит мел­кий.  
— Вы толь­ко что ска­зали, что не вы­носи­те чу­жаков в сво­ей ком­на­те, по­это­му вы пе­ре­ез­жа­ете к бо­лее дру­желюб­но­му со­седу.  
— Каб­здец, — вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин, раз­гля­дывая по­толок.  
— Ди­рек­тор, раз­ве нель­зя... — по­пытал­ся кра­соту­ля, но тот пе­ребил.  
— Нет.  
— Мы с Юн­Хо и так за од­ной пар­той си­дим...  
— Ви­димо, это­го не дос­та­точ­но.  
Ку­кол­ка не­доволь­но свер­кнул гла­зами на ди­рек­то­ра, гу­бы от злос­ти под­жал, крут­нулся на пят­ках и вы­летел из ка­бине­та. Я пос­ле­довал за ним. Ка­кой смысл что-то даль­ше об­суждать?   
Стран­но. Пря­мо по кур­су но­вый па­рень. Яв­но на­шего воз­раста. Ку­кол­ка рез­ко за­тор­мо­зил и на­зад по­пятил­ся, в мою грудь спи­ной вре­зал­ся. Да­же под­ско­чил от не­ожи­дан­ности, но поч­ти сра­зу об­легчен­но пле­чи рас­сла­бил.  
— Как жизнь? — уточ­нил нез­на­комец, кон­чи­ками губ улы­ба­ясь мо­ей ку­кол­ке. — Ску­чал? — кра­соту­ля в ме­ня так и вжи­ма­ет­ся спи­ной.  
— Я уже и за­быть ус­пел те­бя, Кван­Су. Ме­ня на­вес­тить при­ехал? Не сто­ило ут­руждать­ся. И без те­бя счас­тлив, — го­ворит так, слов­но он не че­ловек, а ро­бот. Точ­но не­живая кук­ла.   
По мо­ей гру­ди ос­то­рож­но сколь­зит к от­ступ­ле­нию. Что про­ис­хо­дит, во­об­ще?! Чан­Мин нер­вно ком сглот­нул. Как толь­ко ДжеД­жун ме­ня обог­нул, он тут же мел­ко­го сво­его за шкир­ку схва­тил и по­волок ку­да-то.  
— Но­вень­кий пос­ре­ди учеб­но­го го­да?  
— Се­мей­ные об­сто­ятель­ства, — ми­ло улы­ба­ет­ся. От не­го так и прёт не­обуз­данным эго. Что же он ус­пел мо­ей ку­кол­ке сде­лать, что тот так ша­рах­нулся?  
— У нас у всех тут об­сто­ятель­ства. Ро­дите­ли за­сыла­ют в эту ко­лонию, ес­ли са­ми вос­пи­тать не в сос­то­янии нор­маль­но. Ви­жу, вы зна­комы с ДжеД­жу­ном?  
— Зем­ля круг­лая, учи­лись в од­ной шко­ле, — по­жима­ет пле­чами, буд­то бай­ку де­тям рас­ска­зыва­ет.  
— Зем­ля квад­ратная. За уг­лом встре­тим­ся, — ду­маю, этот упырь по­нял уг­ро­зу в мо­ем го­лосе.  
— Точ­но! — хо­хочет. На­вер­ное, о кра­соту­ле по­думал. Черт! Так бы и вма­зал ему! Что­бы на­веки с его ли­ца эту улыб­ку сте­реть. Но мы пря­мо пе­ред учи­тель­ской.  
— Фи­лосо­фию не раз­во­ди! — не­доволь­но тя­нет Джун­Су. Ин­те­рес­но, он на ме­ня зол из-за пе­ре­ез­да или пе­ред но­вень­ким ре­шил ат­мосфе­ру про­яс­нить? — Те­бе ма­нат­ки со­бирать по­ра!  
— Ждешь, не дож­дешь­ся мо­мен­та из­ба­вить­ся от ме­ня?  
— Ес­ли бы толь­ко это бы­ло воз­можно!  
— Ещё уви­дим­ся, — пре­дуп­реждаю это­го но­во­яв­ленно­го Кван­Су. Нуж­но ку­кол­ку най­ти, он слиш­ком расс­тро­ен. Но для на­чала, нуж­но вы­яс­нить, кто этот вы­родок.  
  


**ДжеД­жун**

  
Ма­ло то­го, что со мной сот­во­рил Юн­Хо, так ещё и за­яв­ле­ние ди­рек­то­ра «ра­ду­ет». Но­ка­ут. Не хва­тало ещё с сек­су­аль­ным мань­яком в од­ной ком­на­те жить! Он мне да­же ды­шать спо­кой­но не даст! В этой шко­ле од­ни не­нор­маль­ные!  
Чёрт! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла?! Я в са­мой Пре­ис­подней?! Я умер и не за­метил это­го? Что этот де­мон де­ла­ет пе­ред учи­тель­ской?!  
Чёрт! Спи­на во что-то упер­лась. Ох, сла­ва Бо­гу, это все­го лишь Юн­Хо!   
— Как жизнь? Ску­чал?  
До­воль­ный до ужа­са! Чёрт! Я его в клочья пор­вать го­тов! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла он явил­ся в эту шко­лу?! На­де­юсь, он не пе­ревел­ся? Хо­тя, стоп! О чем это я? Он же в фор­ме сто­ит. Будь прок­лят тот день, ког­да вра­чи вы­нули из чре­ва эту не­чис­тую си­лу! Прок­лятье! Вся жизнь пе­ред гла­зами про­мель­кну­ла! Чан­Мин стол­бом зас­тыл. За мной пос­лушно по­бежал, ког­да я вых­ва­тил его.  
— По­чему ты мне ни­чего не ска­зал?! — мой го­лос сей­час на се­бя не по­хож. Я зол. Я не прос­то зол, это уже нер­вный срыв! У ме­ня ско­ро ма­ни­акаль­но-деп­рессив­ный син­дром нач­нется! По­чему сра­зу столь­ко все­го на­вали­лось?! Сна­чала гон­ки, по­том этот зас­ра­нец Юн­Хо, те­перь еще и это­го от­ро­дия ада при­нес­ло!  
— Я не знал, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой брат, пот­ря­сен­но раз­гля­дывая мое ли­цо.  
— Что зна­чит «не знал»?! Ты каж­дый день дос­та­ешь Джун­Хе­на!  
— Я не знал, прав­да! — ка­жет­ся, Чан­Мин сам на гра­ни ис­те­рики.  
— Ты к его млад­ше­му бра­ту за­дира­ешь­ся каж­дый Бо­жий день, и он ни ра­зу те­бе не на­мек­нул?! — по­верить не мо­гу, что та­кое воз­можно! Что этот вне­зап­ный при­езд был спла­ниро­ван!  
— Нет, — су­дя по рас­те­рян­ности в го­лосе, Мин не врет.  
Чёрт! Мне нуж­но все об­ду­мать! В ти­шине и спо­кой­ствии. Без лиш­них сви­дете­лей. Без иди­от­ских воп­ро­сов. Хо­тя бы прос­то по­рыдать.  
— Ты ку­да?  
— Не иди за мной!  
  


**Юн­Хо**

  
— ЮЧон, брат! — я на­шел сво­его дру­га в пар­ке под кле­ном. По­луле­жит на хо­лод­ной тра­ве, спи­ной де­рево под­пи­рая.  
— О, при­вет! — до­воль­ный под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги. Об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня, по пле­чу пох­ло­пав.  
— У ме­ня к те­бе прось­ба.  
— Да­вай, — по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Что слу­чилось?  
— В тво­ём клас­се но­вень­кий. Чхве Кван­Су. Глаз с не­го не спус­кай! Приж­ми его. Хо­рошо приж­ми. Сде­лай это так, как па­па учил. Я раз­ре­шаю вы­пус­тить то­го зве­ря, что жи­вет в те­бе. Прес­са­ни его так, что­бы он в крат­чай­шие сро­ки уб­рался из на­шей шко­лы! Я в дол­гу не ос­та­нусь!  
— Что слу­чилось? Ты сам не свой! — обес­по­ко­ен­но про­тянул ЮЧон. — Дал­ся те­бе этот но­вень­кий! Ты и ДжеД­жу­на дос­та­ешь с пер­во­го дня, как он тут по­явил­ся!  
— По­жалуй­ста, не спра­шивай!  
— Я не мо­гу не спра­шивать! Ты про­сишь о серь­ез­ных ве­щах! — не­доволь­но вы­палил ЮЧон. По­хоже, он нас­тро­ен ре­шитель­но. Но и мне от­сту­пать нель­зя.  
— Прос­то, сде­лай, как я го­ворю.  
— Я не бу­ду это­го де­лать, по­ка ты мне все не объ­яс­нишь. — ЮЧон всег­да от­ли­чал­ся ка­тего­рич­ностью. Ни­ког­да свои ког­ти не вы­пус­ка­ет, по­ка в си­ту­ации не раз­бе­рет­ся.  
— Этот упырь явил­ся по ду­шу мо­ей ку­кол­ки.  
— Тво­ей ку... Что?! — друг пря­мо на мес­те под­прыг­нул, го­ловой трях­нул. Во все гла­за на ме­ня ус­та­вил­ся. — Что ты не­сешь?! Что это зна­чит?  
— Прос­то вы­тури его! Чем рань­ше, тем луч­ше!  
— Пусть са­ми раз­би­ра­ют­ся! За­чем ле­зешь?  
— Я хо­чу за­щитить то­го, кто мне до­рог, ЮЧон. За­щитить от это­го монс­тра.  
— Стоп! Я ни чер­та не со­об­ра­жаю! — ЮЧон выс­та­вил ру­ки впе­ред. Го­ловой кач­нул. — Кто те­бе до­рог? Ку­кол­ка? Ты умом тро­нул­ся? — смот­рит на ме­ня с при­щуром во взгля­де.  
— Я люб­лю его, ЮЧон. Очень силь­но люб­лю.  
— Эй! Нам же де­воч­ки всег­да нра­вились! — за шею ме­ня об­ни­ма­ет обе­ими ру­ками и лбом к мо­ему при­жал­ся, заг­ля­дывая в гла­за. — Оч­нись, брат! О чем ты?  
— Ку­кол­ка мне та­кие ка­русе­ли ус­тра­ива­ет, что это кру­че лю­бой «де­воч­ки». У ме­ня та­кого драй­ва в жиз­ни ещё не бы­ло. — Я сей­час не нас­тро­ен об­ни­мать­ся, по­это­му с лег­костью выс­коль­знул из рук ЮЧо­на.   
— Вы с ним уже?.. — на­чал бы­ло он еле слыш­ным го­лосом, да­же че­люсть го­тов уро­нить, толь­ко жес­та­ми по­казы­ва­ет мне на секс.   
— Даль­ше по­целу­ев не дош­ло! До­волен? Я те­бе все рас­ска­зал. Вы­пол­ни мою прось­бу.   
ЮЧон нер­вно от­вернул­ся, по­тянув­шись к во­лосам. В не­бо взгля­нул, вы­дох­нул с шу­мом. Я знаю, что ты пот­ря­сен. Я не мень­ше, по­верь. Я это­го да­же в се­бе приз­на­вать не со­бирал­ся, а тут взял и вслух вы­палил. Черт. Я точ­но спя­тил. Окон­ча­тель­но.


	26. Chapter 26

**Юн­Хо**

  
Я обо­шел все ук­ромные мес­та, но кра­соту­лю так и не на­шел. Ку­да же он по­девал­ся? Не­уже­ли, до­думал­ся со шко­лы сбе­жать? Воз­можно, я бы так и сде­лал... Чан­Мин си­дит у во­рот зад­не­го дво­ра. На нём то­же ли­ца нет.  
— Где твой брат?  
— Те­бе-то что? — да­же не смот­рит в мою сто­рону.  
— Раз­го­вор есть. Так, где он?  
— Раз­го­вор та­кой, как вче­ра? — кри­во ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, де­монс­тра­тив­но от­во­рачи­ва­ясь.  
— Воз­можно. Вы с Джун­Су нам до­гово­рить не да­ли.  
— По­чему ли­цо мо­его бра­та в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти? — рас­тя­гивая сло­ва, тя­нет мел­кий, раз­гля­дывая кир­пичную клад­ку во­рот. — Он не из тех, кто от­ли­ча­ет­ся из­во­рот­ли­востью в дра­ках. В прош­лой ба­талии ты ему рас­тро­щил все. Что на этот раз по­меша­ло?  
— Ес­ли от­ве­чу на воп­рос, ты ска­жешь, где ДжеД­жун?  
— Воз­можно, — по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Но не факт, что он до сих пор там.  
— Так де­ла не де­ла­ют­ся. Я его сам най­ду.  
— Пос­мотри в спор­тза­ле. За три­буной. Он иног­да там пря­чет­ся, — Чан­Мин ска­зал мне это в спи­ну. По­чему он вдруг до­верие ко мне про­явил? В лю­бом слу­чае, сто­ит про­верить. Я там ещё не ис­кал.  
Спор­ткомплекс — до­воль­но боль­шое зда­ние в на­шей шко­ле. С ним да­же олим­пий­ский ста­ди­он по­сорев­но­вать­ся мо­жет. Но спор­тзал.... Ка­кой кон­крет­но? Здесь мно­го за­лов. Они все с три­буна­ми. Мо­жет, этот мел­кий па­разит ре­шил под­шу­тить на­до мной? Ку­кол­ки ниг­де нет. Ос­тался толь­ко один спор­тзал, но он сей­час на ре­мон­те.   
Что это? Руч­ка по­вер­ну­лась. Уп­равле­ние наг­ло врет! На ре­монт это со­вер­шенно не по­хоже! Они ог­ромное по­меще­ние прев­ра­тили в склад для не­нуж­но­го хла­ма! Тут но­ги пе­рело­мать мож­но! Стоп! За кор­зи­ной для бас­кетболь­ных мя­чей тень ше­вель­ну­лась. Труд­но раз­гля­деть — кор­зи­на в рост че­лове­ка до го­ры мя­чами на­бита. Но она на ко­лёсах. Уже хо­рошо.  
Дей­стви­тель­но под три­буной, зак­рылся этой пле­тен­кой. Моя кра­соту­ля с опух­шим но­сом и рас­крас­невши­мися гла­зами. Точ­но пла­кал.  
— За­чем при­шел? — да­же не уди­вил­ся мо­ему по­яв­ле­нию, толь­ко нос вы­тер.  
— Рас­ска­жи мне все. Мне ты мо­жешь до­верять.  
— Спя­тил? — прыс­нул кра­соту­ля. — Те­бе? Ты ни­чем не луч­ше! — столь­ко през­ре­ния в го­лосе, что мне да­же обид­но ста­ло.  
— Что вас свя­зыва­ет? — но сто­ило мне приб­ли­зить­ся, как ку­кол­ка рва­нул на вы­ход. Я по­думал, что убе­га­ет, но он у ок­на ос­та­новил­ся. Под ос­ве­щени­ем от­чётли­во вид­ны его слё­зы. Все ещё пла­чет. У ме­ня в сер­дце боль­но коль­ну­ло. — Ска­жи, — да­же под­пустил к се­бе, но ру­ку все рав­но выр­вал из мо­их паль­цев.  
— Ни­чего хо­роше­го. Так же, как и с то­бой, — де­монс­тра­тив­но от­вернул­ся, раз­гля­дывая пей­за­жи в ок­не. Это, прав­да, труд­но наз­вать пей­за­жами по­тому, что кро­ме крон де­ревь­ев и не­ба ни­чего­шень­ки не вид­но.  
— ДжеД­жун, я дол­жен знать, что­бы смог по­мочь те­бе.  
— Ты да­же от се­бя ме­ня спас­ти не мо­жешь! О чем ты? — нер­вно вы­палил кра­соту­ля, ме­тая в ме­ня мол­нии глаз­ка­ми.   
Да­же сей­час, пок­раснев­шие и опух­шие, его гла­за все так же прек­расны. Чер­ные ому­ты, к ко­торым не воз­можно ос­тать­ся рав­но­душ­ным. Я про­падаю в них. С са­мого пер­во­го дня, как взгля­нул в эти чер­ные оке­аны. Я пле­нен на­веки.  
— Ты все ещё моя собс­твен­ность. Моя кук­ла.  
— Не на­до­ело? — смот­рит та­ким опус­то­шен­ным взгля­дом. — Я не в нас­тро­ении для ро­левых игр, по­нят­но?  
— Да­же ес­ли моя кук­ла это­го не приз­на­ет — она все ещё ос­та­ет­ся мо­ей кук­лой. Ес­ли моя кук­ла ло­ма­ет­ся, то я ее чи­ню. Ес­ли мою кук­лу на­мере­но ло­ма­ют — я в от­вет ло­маю это­го вре­дите­ля.  
— Ос­тавь эту фра­зу для ро­манов! Ты бу­дешь очень по­пуляр­ным сце­нарис­том! — ку­кол­ка ши­пит на гра­ни ис­те­рики, го­ловой ка­ча­ет. Пре­зира­ет всех и вся.  
— Кто он?  
— Нас­ледник глав­но­го кон­ку­рен­та мо­его от­ца. Стар­ший брат од­ноклас­сни­ка Чан­Ми­на, на ко­тором в дан­ный мо­мент сры­ва­ет­ся мой брат пос­ле скан­да­ла с тво­им бра­том, — не­доволь­но от­че­канил кра­соту­ля. Ду­ма­ет, что я не най­ду на не­го уп­ра­ву. Я ра­ди сво­ей ку­кол­ки лю­бого по­дож­му! — Он при­ехал не ко мне. Он при­ехал к Чан­Ми­ну, — проз­ву­чало так по­теря­но, что мне по­каза­лось, буд­то кра­соту­ля от­ча­яние скрыть пы­та­ет­ся.  
— От­ку­да та­кая уве­рен­ность?  
— С ним мы уже на­во­ева­лись в ста­рой шко­ле. Он уже вы­мес­тил на мне всю зло­бу, ко­торую ско­пил из-за той дев­чонки. Чан­Мин но­вая цель.  
— Чан­Мин млад­шеклас­сник.  
— Джун­Хен то­же, — ДжеД­жун пос­мотрел на ме­ня как на бу­каш­ку, чес­тное сло­во! Но по­том смяг­чил тон, — Он при­шел ока­зать под­дер­жку сво­ему бра­ту.  
— Ты же не ду­ма­ешь, что он те­бя прос­то так в по­кое ос­та­вит?  
— Не ос­та­вит, я знаю.  
— Что это за ис­то­рия с дев­чонкой?  
— Я уже го­ворил. Я пе­рес­пал с ней.  
— Ну, пе­рес­пал. Что даль­ше?  
— Я пе­рес­пал с де­вуш­кой, по ко­торой сох Кван­Су, — раз­дра­жен­но про­гово­рил кра­соту­ля. — Я на­мерен­но это сде­лал. Спе­ци­аль­но за­нял­ся мо­ток­россом, что­бы «снять» имен­но ее. Кван­Су был в ярос­ти, что ее пер­вый раз дос­тался мне, а не ему, ведь он об­ха­живал эту це­ломуд­ренную де­вицу нес­коль­ко лет. По­ка он ей цве­точ­ки тас­кал да по ка­фе во­дил, на ях­тах ка­тал — я бил ре­кор­ды и пос­вя­щал их «са­мой кра­сивой» бо­лель­щи­це. Стал ока­зывать ей тай­ные зна­ки вни­мания, не ис­поль­зуя де­нег. Она ве­лась на ба­наль­ную улыб­ку по­пуляр­но­го гон­щи­ка. Од­нажды я приг­ла­сил ее по­катать­ся. Прос­то по друж­бе. Дос­та­точ­но бы­ло па­ры ком­пли­мен­тов, что­бы она от­клю­чила раз­ры­ва­ющий­ся мо­биль­ник. По­том у нас за­кон­чился бен­зин. Я знал, сколь­ко нуж­но зап­ра­вить, что­бы мы зас­тря­ли в при­горо­де в ко­мен­дант­ский час. Ког­да уже все ла­воч­ки зак­ры­ты. С ба­буль­кой все бы­ло ус­ловлен­но ещё за не­делю. Она сог­ла­силась мне по­мочь стать ге­ро­ем в гла­зах сво­ей де­вуш­ки. Я ска­зал, что мы не встре­чались? — слиш­ком през­ри­тель­но сей­час это проз­ву­чало. — Так вот, Ха­На да­же и на ми­нуту не за­сом­не­валась в крис­таль­нос­ти мо­их на­мере­ний. Прав­да, нем­но­го не­уве­рен­ной бы­ла, ког­да я прос­транс­твен­ный кон­ти­ну­ум на­рушил.   
— Ты ее из­на­сило­вал? — я на­де­юсь, что моя ку­кол­ка на та­кое не спо­собен. Очень на­де­юсь!  
— Нет. — Фух, у ме­ня с ду­ши слег­ло. Мож­но вздох­нуть с об­легче­ни­ем. — Но я был нас­той­чив, и она сда­лась. По­вери­ла в сказ­ки о люб­ви, же­лании и бо­жес­твен­ной кра­соте. По­вери­ла, что я ее пок­лонник уже нес­коль­ко лет и во­об­ще толь­ко ра­ди неё ста­ра­юсь. Она и не по­доз­ре­вала, что мо­ей целью был ее уха­жер Кван­Су. До сих пор ду­ма­ет, что мы из рев­ности за неё во­юем.  
— Из-за ка­кой-то шлю­хи ты влез во все это дерь­мо и те­перь рас­хле­быва­ешь! Оно те­бе на­до бы­ло?  
— Счи­та­ешь ме­ня иди­отом? Я уже ты­сячу раз по­жалел. Но Кван­Су до сих пор по­беж­денный, пос­коль­ку пом­нит те со­бытия.  
— Ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что ты та­кой злоб­ный ин­три­ган.  
— Он ос­корбил мо­его от­ца. Я не мог ина­че. На са­мом де­ле я бе­лый и пу­шис­тый, — улыб­ку фаль­ши­вую вы­давил. А по­том сник, ути­рая слё­зы. Да­же не соп­ро­тив­лялся, ког­да я его к гру­ди при­жал. Не мо­гу я вы­нес­ти то­го, как моя ку­кол­ка пла­чет.  
— По­кажешь мне, на­конец, ком­на­ту? Мы же вро­де как те­перь со­седи. Что мо­жет быть луч­ше, чем но­чевать в од­ной кро­вати со сво­ей кук­лой?! За­од­но, ник­то не по­меша­ет об­но­вить знак собс­твен­ности. Ко­нец не­удоб­ным и гряз­ным под­собкам!  
— Имен­но в них и зак­лю­чалась вся пре­лесть, — шмыг­нув но­сом, про­тянул кра­соту­ля. Да­же ми­мо ушей про кро­вать про­пус­тил. Ин­те­рес­но, это он мне так раз­ре­шение дал или ре­аль­но не ус­лы­шал мо­их слов?  
— По­верь, я все ещё имею в за­пасе идеи для раз­вле­чений со сво­ей ку­кол­кой!  
— Зву­чит, как уг­ро­за.  
— Это и есть уг­ро­за. Ты же моя кук­ла.

  
**ДжеД­жун**

Чан­Мин уже съ­ехал? Это тот, кто боль­ше всех кри­чал, что пе­ре­ез­жать не хо­чет! Да­же не поп­ро­щал­ся! Вот, кры­сеныш! Ос­во­бодил все! На­чиная с белья на кро­вати, за­кан­чи­вая ван­ны­ми при­над­лежнос­тя­ми! Да­же но­ут­бук от­форма­тиро­вал! От­ли­чие этой шко­лы в том, что здесь бес­плат­ный пол­ный дос­туп к ин­терне­ту. Сколь­ко кро­ватей в ком­на­те, столь­ко же и компь­юте­ров. А те, кто при­вез­ли ещё и свои, так име­ют по нес­коль­ко ПК! По­это­му, мой бра­тец и не поль­зо­вал­ся ка­зен­ным ком­пом для лич­ных це­лей. Го­ворил, что ес­ли вдруг про­вер­ка, а он дурью ма­ет­ся — вы­лететь мож­но. Он прав, бе­зого­вороч­но прав. Но он же и не хо­тел здесь учить­ся.  
В дверь пос­ту­чались. Ти­хо и ос­то­рож­но, буд­то ца­рапа­ет­ся ко­тенок. Юн­Хо. Собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной. С тре­мя сум­ка­ми. Да уж. Ни­чего не ос­та­ет­ся кро­ме, как впус­тить но­вого со­седа.   
Он ог­ля­дел­ся, сбра­сывая сум­ки у сво­бод­ной кро­вати, а по­том на ме­ня ус­та­вил­ся.  
— В шка­фу ле­вая по­лови­на твоя.  
— У вас с бра­том все по­рознь бы­ло? — удив­ленно тя­нет Юн­Хо, от­кры­вая мою сто­рону ши­фонь­ера. Ка­кого чер­та ему там на­до?!  
— Да, у нас чет­кое раз­де­ление собс­твен­ности, — я зах­лопнул двер­цы, что­бы этот гад не со­вал­ся, ку­да не сле­ду­ет. — Не зна­ешь, где ле­во?  
— Знаю, — пол­ки раз­гля­дыва­ет на дру­гой сто­роне ком­на­ты.  
Чан­Мин да­же свой де­кор заб­рал. Оба пись­мен­ных сто­ла сто­ят друг нап­ро­тив дру­га вплот­ную к пол­кам в ви­де ре­шет­ча­той пе­рего­род­ки. Вро­де как сте­на, но кра­сивая, вся со сквоз­ны­ми ни­шами для учеб­ни­ков с тет­радка­ми. Мы с Чан­Ми­ном спе­ци­аль­но её силь­но не заг­ру­жали, что­бы бы­ло сво­бод­ное прос­транс­тво без ил­лю­зии глу­хой сте­ны. Так ком­на­та ви­зу­аль­но уве­личи­ва­ет­ся. По­это­му все на­ши кни­ги с тет­ра­дями кра­су­ют­ся на пол­ке, при­битой к про­тиво­полож­ной сте­не от сто­ла.   
— Мо­жешь рас­по­лагать­ся за этим сто­лом, — ука­зываю на бли­жай­ший к вы­ходу, по­тому что стол в глу­бине ком­на­ты всег­да был мо­им.  
— Хо­рошо, — сог­ласно ки­ва­ет и раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ван­ной ком­на­те.  
— Ле­вый шкаф­чик твой.  
— Сно­ва ле­вый? — не­доволь­но тя­нет Юн­Хо. — Ни­како­го раз­но­об­ра­зия! Вы же не а­ути­ки жить по стро­гим пра­вилам!   
— Ещё раз что-то по­доб­ное ус­лы­шу, и ты здесь жить не бу­дешь!  
— Лад­но! Шкаф­чик ле­вый! Я за­пом­нил! — вски­нул ру­ки вверх, сда­ва­ясь. — Моя зуб­ная щет­ка в ста­кане то­же сле­ва дол­жна сто­ять? Здесь один ста­кан, — Юн­Хо ука­зал на пол­ку над ра­кови­ной.  
— За­веди свой. Или же да, сле­ва. — Знаю, пе­ребор. Но он ме­ня ра­зоз­лил. Ко­неч­но же ни­каких ле­вых сто­рон в ста­кане быть не мо­жет!   
Юн­Хо нап­ра­вил­ся в ту­алет.  
— Ка­кая у нас поп­ка неж­ная! — раз­гля­дыва­ет ру­лон ту­алет­ной бу­маги в фут­ля­ре. Лич­но мне фи­оле­тово, ка­кой она дол­жна быть, но Чан­Мин не­жен­ка. Как это он ру­лон не заб­рал с со­бой? — По­чему здесь нет мес­та ещё для од­ной? — смот­рит на ме­ня на­иг­ранным воз­му­щен­ным взгля­дом.  
— Ты там хо­чешь рас­по­ложить рас­пе­чатан­ный на ру­лоне ро­ман Дос­то­ев­ско­го «Иди­от»?   
Юн­Хо взгляд от­вел, гу­бу за­кусив. Ру­ки в ку­лаки сжал. Го­товит­ся уда­рить? Про­нес­ло. Он прос­то мол­ча вы­шел в спаль­ню. Ка­кого чер­та он за­валил­ся на мою пос­тель?!  
— Эй! Брысь от­сю­да! — пи­наю но­гой кро­вать.  
— По­чему? — при­дури­ва­ет­ся, что не по­нима­ет! Вот, ско­тина!  
— Это моя кро­вать. Твоя — вон та! — ука­зываю паль­цем на со­сед­нюю.  
— Ну, ес­ли мы од­ной бу­маж­кой бу­дем поль­зо­вать­ся в сор­ти­ре, то ду­маю и кро­вать по­делить мож­но.  
— Ты с лу­ны сва­лил­ся?  
— В чем де­ло, ку­кол­ка? — рас­слаб­ленно умос­тился на по­душ­ке. — Го­воришь, что это твоя пос­тель? Ты все ещё моя лич­ная собс­твен­ность. Так, чья же это кро­вать в ито­ге по­луча­ет­ся?  
— Вста­вай!  
— Мой член не уме­ет сто­ять по ко­ман­де. И он чуть ни­же, — ру­кой мне на свою ши­рин­ку по­казы­ва­ет. Вот тварь! Сто­ило мне ру­ку к не­му про­тянуть, что­бы сил­ком ста­щить, как Юн­Хо ме­ня на се­бя дер­нул. Я ему в объ­ятия так и хлоп­нулся. И не вы­пус­ка­ет, как ни тре­пыхай­ся! Не­нор­маль­ный! — Да­вай, так спо­кой­но по­лежим? Ми­нут нес­коль­ко?  
Хват­ку вро­де ос­ла­бил, да­же гла­за зак­рыл. Но я по­чему-то не хо­чу сей­час ни­куда вы­рывать­ся из его рук. Та­кое спо­кой­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца, рас­слаб­ленное, уми­рот­во­рен­ное и, я бы ска­зал, у­яз­ви­мое. Сто­ило мне по­шеве­лить­ся, как Юн­Хо нап­ря­жен­но взгля­нул на ме­ня. Но по­няв, что я ни­куда ухо­дить не со­бира­юсь, толь­ко по­тес­нился, что­бы я смог удоб­нее рас­по­ложить­ся у не­го под бо­ком. Сно­ва об­нял ме­ня. Я да­же слы­шу, как его сер­дце в гру­ди сту­чит. Так спо­кой­но и раз­ме­рен­но.

  
**Джун­Су**

Пер­вое, с чем я стол­кнул­ся — это с хо­лод­ным взгля­дом Чан­Ми­на. Он ни сло­ва не про­ронил. Толь­ко мол­ча слу­шал, что я ему го­ворю о раз­де­ле тер­ри­тории. Ког­да я за­кон­чил, он при­нял­ся рас­па­ковы­вать ве­щи. Опять же мол­ча. На Чан­Ми­на кое-что бы­ло не по­хоже: он не был ак­ку­рат­ным. Он нер­вно все заш­вы­ривал по -уг­лам, заб­ра­сывал учеб­ни­ки на пол­ки, да­же ве­щи свои не бе­реж­но по ве­шал­кам раз­ве­сил, а как-то дер­га­но, рыв­ка­ми, в на­деж­де по­быс­трее за­кон­чить этот ка­тор­жный труд.   
— Я знаю, что ты не­дово­лен ды­шать со мной од­ним воз­ду­хом, но ты мо­жешь по­тише?!   
Лишь свер­кнул на ме­ня през­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом. Да с шу­мом две­ри ши­фонь­ера зах­лопнул. Наз­ло мне. Да­же Юн­Хо, ког­да нер­вный, та­кого не тво­рит!  
— Ме­шаю при­думы­вать пла­ны для оче­ред­но­го оболь­ще­ния? — це­дит сквозь зу­бы.  
Черт! Злит­ся. Не пой­му толь­ко на что. На то, что ему в люб­ви приз­нался или на то, что я ска­зал о друж­бе меж­ду влюб­ленны­ми?  
— Рев­ну­ешь? Рев­ну­ешь, что не единс­твен­ный? — я да­же с мес­та встал и к не­му по­дошел вплот­ную для эф­фекта. — Оч­нись! Ма­лыш, ты мне от­ка­зал. Нам де­лить не­чего.  
— Го­воришь та­ким то­ном, буд­то я цен­ность ка­кую-то упус­тил, — нас­ме­ха­ет­ся пря­мо в ли­цо. — Ты же шлю­ха муж­ско­го по­ла! По кру­гу хо­дишь и ни­как не оп­ре­делишь­ся, кто же те­бе нра­вит­ся! Те­бе со все­ми хо­рошо! Но­чи так на две, мак­си­мум! — го­ворит през­ри­тель­но, но я ви­жу, как блес­тят его гла­за. По­чему мне ка­жет­ся, что Чан­Мин го­тов сей­час рас­пла­кать­ся?  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя уда­рил?  
— Я не бо­юсь тво­их ку­лаков. У ме­ня они то­же есть.  
— В один­надцать ча­сов, что­бы свет в ком­на­те уже не го­рел.  
Что я де­лаю? Вмес­то то­го, что­бы все вы­яс­нить, сно­ва с ним ссо­рюсь. Я же так мно­го все­го хо­тел ему ска­зать, а в ито­ге прос­то лег в кро­вать и от­вернул­ся. Сло­ва из гор­ла не идут. Что ес­ли он сно­ва от­ка­жет? Уже да­же не в люб­ви, а в ба­наль­ной друж­бе? Я же это­го не пе­режи­ву! Мне его не хва­та­ет. Я сна­чала по­думал, что со­седс­тво это к луч­ше­му. Но, по­хоже, ошиб­ся. Ко мне по­селил­ся не тот Чан­Мин, свет­лый маль­чик, ко­торый мне так пон­ра­вил­ся. Со мной сей­час ди­кий зве­реныш, ко­торый не под­да­ет­ся при­руче­нию.   
  
****

**Чан­Мин**

  
Айш! За всю ночь глаз так и не сом­кнул! Не по­тому что мес­то но­вое или кро­вать не­удоб­ная! А из-за то­го, что Джун­Су на со­сед­ней кой­ке ле­жит! Ле­жит и не ше­велит­ся. Во вся­ком слу­чае, по­зу так за ночь и не по­менял. То­же нер­вни­ча­ет? Или спит как су­рок?  
Умыть­ся у нас по­лучи­лось без лиш­них стол­кно­вений. Это ра­ду­ет. Ос­та­лось толь­ко соб­рать­ся. Нуж­но сум­ку сло­жить. Так! Фи­зика, ге­ог­ра­фия, эко­номи­ка… Где моя тет­радь по эко­номи­ке?! Это же биз­нес-шко­ла! Ес­ли яв­люсь на за­нятия по эко­номи­ке без тет­ра­ди — по­лучу не прос­то «не­уд», а ещё и пя­тиде­сяти­часо­вое на­каза­ние с те­ори­ями! Черт! Я что её за­был в сво­ей ком­на­те?! Лад­но! Клю­чи у ме­ня есть, ес­ли не от­кро­ют.  
За дверью ти­шина. Спят, что ли? Во­об­ще ни­каких ше­веле­ний не слыш­но. Так, нуж­но дей­ство­вать ос­то­рож­но. Сум­ки. Юн­Хо ещё свой ба­гаж не рас­па­ковал? Вот это да­ет! Кста­ти, где он? Его в пос­те­ли нет.   
Что?! С ка­кого это пе­репу­гу?! Мне мои гла­за не врут? Точ­но не врут? Нуж­но про­мор­гать­ся для уве­рен­ности. Точ­но они. Юн­Хо с ДжеД­жу­ном ле­жат в кро­вати мо­его бра­та в об­нимку и мир­но по­сапы­ва­ют. По­хоже, ещё и зас­ну­ли так и не умыв­шись. В одеж­де до­маш­ней ле­жат, толь­ко но­ги пле­дом ук­ры­ли. Кто же так по­забо­тил­ся? На­вер­ное сре­ди но­чи от хо­лода прос­ну­лись. Так по­чему же не сог­ре­ли друг дру­га «как по­ложе­но»?! Бр-р! Да­же пред­ста­вить гад­ко!  
Что про­ис­хо­дит, во­об­ще?! Как это? Как та­кое воз­можно?! Они же как кош­ка с со­бакой! Веч­но гры­зут­ся из-за вся­кой ерун­ды! По поч­кам из-за од­но­го толь­ко не та­кого взгля­да друг дру­га ку­лака­ми «гла­дят»! Ка­кого чер­та ДжеД­жун сей­час так бла­жен­но дрых­нет в объ­яти­ях это­го при­дур­ка, пос­ле то­го как по­бывал на боль­нич­ной кой­ке?! Ког­да они так сдру­жить­ся ус­пе­ли, что те­перь в од­ной кро­вати спят?! Я точ­но не в па­рал­лель­ной ре­аль­нос­ти сей­час на­хожусь?  
Черт, Юн­Хо во сне во­роча­ет­ся, да и ДжеД­жун про­сыпать­ся на­чина­ет! А я ещё тет­радь не на­шел свою! Где же она? Нуж­но уши­вать­ся, по­ка они не вста­ли. Где эта чер­то­ва тет­радь?! ДжеД­жун, ког­да ты срач на пол­ке в по­рядок при­ведешь?! О! Ка­жет­ся, ви­жу! Нет, это не моя. Ну, что за на­пасть! Есть! На­шел! Под то­миком ДжеД­жу­на по пси­холо­гии ле­жала.   
Айш! Юн­Хо пе­репу­гал ме­ня! Ка­кого фи­га он так гром­ко вздох­нул! Ко­неч­но же брат про­сыпа­ет­ся! Прос­нулся, на Юн­Хо смот­рит! Черт! Ку­да? Ку­да деть­ся, по­ка он ме­ня не ви­дит?! Лад­но, под кро­вать! Все рав­но ес­ли даль­ше бе­жать, то за­секут!   
— Что? — сон­но тя­нет Юн­Хо.  
— Ни­чего, — вы­дох­нул брат.  
Ка­жет­ся, с пос­те­ли встал. А вто­рой где? Спать про­дол­жа­ет?  
— Как спа­лось? — по­чему я слы­шу в го­лосе бра­та не­доволь­ство?  
— За­меча­тель­но! — а этот ра­ду­ет­ся. Ка­жет­ся, зев­нул, да так смач­но.  
— Твои нес­коль­ко ми­нут за­тяну­лись на нес­коль­ко ча­сов! — о, ДжеД­жун злит­ся.  
— Ку­кол­ка, не из­во­дись! Не по­может!   
Ку­кол­ка?! КУ­КОЛ­КА?! Это он ДжеД­жу­на так лас­ко­во?! Ну, и кли­куха для па­цана! Сов­сем спя­тил! На всю ка­туш­ку рех­нулся!  
— Я в жиз­ни ещё не спал в та­кой не­удоб­ной по­зе! Ещё раз вле­зешь в мою кро­вать…  
— И жить я здесь боль­ше не бу­ду, да? — са­модо­воль­но про­дол­жил за ДжеД­жу­на Юн­Хо. — Как там знак собс­твен­ности?  
— Зах­лопнись! — ДжеД­жун нер­вно вле­тел в ван­ную, да­же дверью грюк­нул.   
Черт! Как же мне от­сю­да выб­рать­ся? Те­перь, ещё и этот по ком­на­те бро­дит. По­тяги­ва­ет­ся. В сум­ке шур­шит. Хоть бы не за­метил! Не за­метил! Сла­ва Бо­гу! Это он по­лотен­це дос­тал с лич­ны­ми средс­тва­ми ги­ги­ены. В ван­ную прет. А! ДжеД­жун уже за­кон­чил. Так, те­перь ес­ли ещё и брат нач­нет по ком­на­те шас­тать, то мне кран­ты! Не шас­та­ет. По­чему? Юн­Хо ему вый­ти не дал. Они там, что тра­хать­ся сей­час бу­дут? В лю­бом слу­чае, мне нуж­но сма­тывать­ся! Вро­де не ли­жут­ся. Так, на вы­ход, по­ка не за­сек­ли!  
Черт! Как же это так?! По­чему мне ДжеД­жун и сло­ва не ска­зал? Я же с ним по­делил­ся на счет Джун­Су, а он, по­хоже, за мо­ей спи­ной сам ве­селил­ся не по-дет­ски! Ку­кол­ка? Черт! Мне это лас­ка­тель­ное по­коя не да­ет! По­чему ДжеД­жун про­иг­но­риро­вал? При­вык? И дав­но у них это? Очень уж мир­ны­ми они не выг­ля­дели, все рав­но грыз­лись. Но это уже сов­сем по-дру­гому выг­ля­дит! Я те­перь да­же тот мор­до­бой мо­гу, как пре­людию рас­це­нить!  
Джун­Су ша­рах­нулся от ме­ня. Что, нас­толь­ко страш­но сей­час выг­ля­жу? Где этот чер­тов гал­стук в этом гре­баном шка­фу?! Ку­да я его вче­ра за­сунул?! Как ме­ня сей­час все бе­сит! Сюр­приз за сюр­при­зом! Од­на но­вость кра­ше дру­гой! Черт! В пет­лю по­пасть не мо­гу! В зер­ка­ле взгляд Джун­Су про­мель­кнул. Ка­кой-то слиш­ком уж обес­по­ко­ен­ный. Лад­но, ме­ня это не вол­ну­ет! Пусть ду­ма­ет, что хо­чет!   
Блин, да что это за срань та­кая! Ру­ки не слу­ша­ют­ся! Узел кри­вой по­лучил­ся! Ещё не хва­тало в та­ком ви­де на па­ры явить­ся! Черт! Ес­ли ещё раз не по­лучит­ся — я пря­мо на нем и по­вешусь! Айш! За­раза! Те­перь ещё и за­вер­нул не в ту сто­рону!   
— Джун­Су!  
— Че­го те­бе? — не­доволь­но тя­нет, раз­гля­дывая ме­ня в зер­ка­ле.  
— За­вяжи мне его, не то я сей­час рех­нусь!   
Квад­ратны­ми гла­зами на гал­стук в мо­ей ру­ке ус­та­вил­ся. По­том мне в ли­цо пос­мотрел. Зас­тыл как вко­пан­ный.   
— Ты хоть по­нима­ешь, о чем сей­час про­сишь? — ти­хим еле жи­вым го­лосом уточ­нил он.  
— О чем я те­бя поп­ро­сил? — Айш! Как же бе­сит! — Я поп­ро­сил за­вязать мне на шее эту чер­то­ву удав­ку! Ме­ня ру­ки не слу­ша­ют­ся! У те­бя кра­сивые уз­лы всег­да по­луча­ют­ся. Мо­гу до­верять. Сде­ла­ешь?  
— Да­вай, сам! — от­вернул­ся к ок­ну. Вот, по­ганец!   
— Джун­Су, пос­ледний раз го­ворю! За­вяжи мне гал­стук!   
— Чан­Мин, ты уже рех­нулся, — да­же не смот­рит на ме­ня. — Ты да­же не пом­нишь…  
— Я все пом­ню.  
Мед­ленно раз­вернул­ся и смот­рит не­довер­чи­во. Черт, я ды­шать не мо­гу. Ру­ки сла­бе­ют. Что я де­лаю? Я… ска­зал ему сде­лать то, что зна­чит сог­ла­сить­ся на его чувс­тва. Бо­же. И ведь не под­хо­дит. Все ещё изу­ча­ет. Гос­по­ди, мож­но как-ни­будь быс­трее?! Ес­ли он и те­перь от­ка­жет­ся, то я точ­но удав­люсь. Этим са­мым гал­сту­ком.   
Сто­ило мне к зер­ка­лу от­вернуть­ся, как Джун­Су тут же мо­мен­таль­но под­ле­тел ко мне. Дро­жащи­ми ру­ками пет­лю на мо­ей шее за­вязы­ва­ет. Ста­ра­ет­ся, что­бы ак­ку­рат­но все выг­ля­дело. Да­же бро­ви свел, вни­матель­но сле­дит за дей­стви­ями сво­их рук. Да­же мой брат с лег­костью ус­нул в объ­яти­ях Юн­Хо. А ведь они не ла­дят, в от­ли­чие от на­шей с Джун­Су прош­лой друж­бы. Ин­те­рес­но, они уже ус­пе­ли пе­рес­пать? В смыс­ле… за­бав­но… кто же свер­ху? Бо­юсь, это Юн­Хо. Ку­кол­кой ак­ти­ва ник­то не ок­рестил бы. Бо­же, мне да­же пред­ста­вить страш­но, как это?!  
— Го­тово, — вы­дох­нул Джун­Су, поп­равляя мою одеж­ду.  
— Я ни ра­зу не це­ловал­ся с пар­нем… Я да­же пред­ста­вить не мо­гу, как это це­ловать­ся с пар­нем…   
— В этом нет ни­чего осо­бен­но­го. От по­целуя с де­вуш­кой ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ет­ся, кро­ме внут­ренне­го вос­при­ятия, — поч­ти стро­го про­из­нес Джун­Су, отс­тра­ня­ясь.   
— По­целуй ме­ня! — ес­ли он сей­час от­сту­пит­ся, то я ос­та­нусь са­мым нес­час­тным на зем­ле! Пос­мотрел с не­дове­ри­ем. Да, мы ссо­рились. Да­же под­ра­лись. Но я же поз­во­лил те­бе за­вязать мне гал­стук! Я же ска­зал «да»! Гос­по­ди, как это уни­зитель­но! Он боль­ше не хо­чет ме­ня. — Я хо­чу про­верить.   
Взгляд от­вел. Ду­ма­ет. Мне что умо­лять те­бя?! Опять на ме­ня смот­рит. Ли­цо приб­ли­жа­ет и взгляд не от­пуска­ет. Бо­же, сер­дце так ко­лотит­ся! Сей­час вып­рыгнет! Уже кон­чи­ком но­са к мо­ему кос­нулся. А взгляд дер­жит. У ме­ня уже ко­лен­ки под­ка­шива­ют­ся. Мед­ленно на гу­бы мои взгляд пе­ревел, свои при­от­крыл. Так мяг­ко кос­нулся к мо­им. Смял не­силь­но, и все так же мед­ленно. Му­раш­ки по спи­не про­бежа­ли. Он буд­то драз­нит. Да­же ког­да я гу­бами по­шеве­лил, Джун­Су не под­дался на про­вока­цию, а мед­ленно отс­тра­нил­ся. Гос­по­ди! Аж кис­ло­род пе­рек­ры­ло! В по­целу­ях с де­воч­ка­ми всег­да я вел, а тут впер­вые не по­лучил же­ла­емое. Ме­ня так ещё не от­ши­вали и ме­ня так ещё не шты­рило. Это, на­вер­ное, са­мый ши­кар­ный по­целуй из всех, что бы­ли в мо­ей жиз­ни!  
— Мы опаз­ды­ва­ем, — ти­хо по­яс­нил Джун­Су. Пос­ледний раз на ме­ня взгля­нул и нап­ра­вил­ся к вы­ходу, по пу­ти схва­тив свою сум­ку.


	27. Chapter 27

**Юн­Хо**

Нуж­но с ЮЧо­ном пе­рете­реть но­вос­ти о но­вень­ком. По­ка ку­кол­ка за­нят убор­кой в клас­се би­оло­гии, как раз удоб­ный мо­мент встре­тить­ся с дру­гом. Он в это вре­мя обыч­но в сто­ловой тра­пез­ни­ча­ет. О! Я не ошиб­ся. Скло­нил­ся над та­рел­кой и уп­ле­та­ет за обе ще­ки. Ещё и Джун­Су под­сел к не­му с под­но­сом. О чем-то пе­рего­вари­ва­ют­ся. Мир­ная идил­лия.   
— При­вет! — Ючон мах­нул мне ру­кой, не от­вле­ка­ясь от при­ема пи­щи.  
— Чем по­раду­ешь? — я и с бра­том кив­ка­ми об­ме­нял­ся.  
— Ну, наш но­вень­кий креп­кий оре­шек. На по­воду у про­вока­торов не идет. Во вся­ком слу­чае, хле­ба он мне не при­нес.  
— Что пла­ниру­ешь?  
— Ду­маю. Нуж­но что-то пред­при­нять, по­ка он не со все­ми раз­зна­комил­ся. Я ска­жу, что его и в клас­се с опас­кой при­няли ос­таль­ные. Ду­маю, он с лег­костью под­мять под се­бя смо­жет.  
— Ну, а с то­бой он как го­ворил?  
— Со мной он не го­ворил. Он го­ворил с мо­ими пар­ня­ми. Ска­зал, что я дол­жен за­сунуть свою ав­то­ритет­ность по­даль­ше, прис­мы­кать­ся пе­редо мной он не бу­дет. Ска­зал так, что­бы я это ус­лы­шал, — спо­кой­но приз­нался друг.  
— Ты, на­вер­ное, расс­тро­ил­ся?  
— До бе­зоб­ра­зия! — ЮЧон сос­тро­ил ро­жицу и от­пра­вил лож­ку с ка­шей се­бе в рот.  
Я аж дер­нулся от не­ожи­дан­ности. Мы все за сто­лом дер­ну­лись. Чан­Мин яв­но на взво­де, под­ле­тел очень стре­митель­но и швыр­нул связ­ку клю­чей на стол пе­редо мной. Усел­ся нап­ро­тив ме­ня. Взгля­дом бу­равит. Вы­жида­ет. Толь­ко, что кон­крет­но он вы­жида­ет ни­кому из нас не по­нят­но. Мыс­ленно яв­но уже нес­коль­ко раз ме­ня убил. Я к клю­чам по­тянул­ся, а мел­кий стро­го так за­гово­рил ко мне:  
— Толь­ко поп­ро­буй сде­лать мо­ему бра­ту что-то, что мо­жет ему не пон­ра­вить­ся! Я те­бя удав­лю тво­ими же яй­ца­ми! — гор­танным го­лосом про­цедил. Яв­но сма­ку­ет эту идею.  
ЮЧон по­пер­хнул­ся от ус­лы­шан­но­го, во все гла­за на об­наглев­ше­го Чан­Ми­на ус­та­вил­ся, Джун­Су то­же в шо­ке по­косил­ся. Брат­ская лю­бовь — это, ко­неч­но, прек­расно, но ка­кого чер­та он из се­бя тут изоб­ра­жа­ет?! Эта ме­лочь мне уг­ро­жать пы­та­ет­ся?  
— По­лег­че на по­воро­тах, Ма­лыш! — За ме­ня Джун­Су зас­ту­пил­ся, на его мес­то мел­ко­му ука­зыва­ет.  
— Я все ви­дел. — Вот, ней­мет­ся ему!  
— Что имен­но ты ви­дел? — Ин­те­рес­ные у Чан­Ми­на пе­репа­ды нас­тро­ения. Сна­чала он мне доп­ро­сы ус­тра­ива­ет, а сей­час за­явоч­ки выд­ви­га­ет.  
— Ку­кол­ка? — през­ри­тель­но вы­дал Чан­Мин. Ме­ня аж пе­редёр­ну­ло. Ког­да он мог это ус­лы­шать? Я, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко один раз за все ут­ро ДжеД­жу­на так наз­вал. Дру­гого не да­но: ма­лый был у нас этим ут­ром, ибо ещё вче­ра ве­чером он так нас­тро­ен не был. И что же он раз­гля­деть ус­пел? Так, ну то, что он нас ви­дел спя­щими в од­ной кро­вати — это сто про­цен­тов! Что ещё? На­вер­ное, ви­дел, как я в ван­ную во­шел. Кра­соту­ля от ме­ня по­пятил­ся. Мы не раз­го­вари­вали там, я прос­то не поз­во­лил ку­кол­ке вый­ти. Тот зат­равлен­но на ме­ня глаз­ка­ми смот­рел да от­сту­пал, по­ка по­пой в ра­кови­ну не упер­ся. Бы­ла у не­го по­пыт­ка сбе­жать, но я в этот мо­мент по­лотен­це на крю­чок по­весил, та­ким об­ра­зом не пус­тив кра­соту­лю. Ког­да он по­пытал­ся в дру­гую сто­рону выс­коль­знуть, я тог­да за его спи­ной на пол­ку че­хол с бан­ны­ми при­над­лежнос­тя­ми пос­та­вил, так что ку­кол­ка и тут в мои объ­ятия уго­дил. Бед­ный, дро­жал весь, как лист на вет­ру, и ком сглот­нул. Да, я не удер­жался, за мяг­кое мес­то его пог­ла­дил че­рез по­лотен­це мах­ро­вое вок­руг его бе­дер. Но вро­де боль­ше ни­чего та­кого. Толь­ко сво­ими бед­ра­ми в его вжал­ся, по­ка за спи­ной ку­кол­ки дос­та­вал зуб­ную щет­ку с пас­той. Ну, не бу­ду же я кра­соту­лю це­ловать не­почи­щен­ным ртом с нес­ве­жим ды­хани­ем. А боль­ше ни­чего та­кого за все ут­ро и не про­изош­ло. Ку­кол­ка был ос­во­бож­ден, как толь­ко я умы­вать­ся на­чал. Все рав­но это бы­ло прек­расное зре­лище, ког­да ог­ромные гла­за кра­соту­ли не­от­рывно мне в ли­цо смот­ре­ли. Ух! Ах, он был так близ­ко! Та­кой весь све­жий и мяг­кий! Это са­мое за­меча­тель­ное ут­ро!   
— Те­бе ле­чить­ся по­ра! Ког­да у вас это на­чалось? — нер­вно про­дол­жа­ет ши­петь Чан­Мин, вы­дер­ги­вая ме­ня из вос­по­мина­ний.   
Мы с ку­кол­кой да­же не по­цело­вались, он убе­жал, по­ка я душ при­нимал. Ка­жет­ся, ма­лыш Чан­Мин слег­ка расс­тро­ен тем, что его в тай­ну не пос­вя­тили. Джун­Су, на­вер­ное то­же ра­зоз­лился бы на ме­ня. Ему то­же ни­чего не из­вес­тно. Он толь­ко про­дол­жа­ет изум­ленно на нас гля­деть.  
— Что с то­бой? Уго­монись! — Джун­Су пы­та­ет­ся ус­по­ко­ить Чан­Ми­на, но тот ми­мо ушей сло­ва мо­его бра­та про­пус­тил, на сво­ей вол­не ос­тался, за во­рот пид­жа­ка мой схва­тил­ся:   
— Я спра­шиваю, сколь­ко вы уже тра­ха­етесь?! — прос­то оз­ве­рел мел­кий! Сов­сем страх по­терял! Брат ре­шил его от­це­пить от ме­ня, но в ито­ге толь­ко удар по­лучил.  
Не­ожи­дан­но над на­ми кто-то на­вис:  
— Проб­ле­мы? — Кра­соту­ля на сво­его мел­ко­го ры­чит. Тот с пе­репу­гу паль­цы раз­жал, на сту­ле ров­но сел. — Ты по­чему ушел, ни­чего не ска­зав?!  
— Он нас ут­ром на­вещал, — не бу­ду же я на млад­шень­ко­го на­ез­жать пря­мо на гла­зах у мо­ей кра­соту­ли.  
— А я где был? — ку­кол­ка оша­раше­но на ме­ня по­косил­ся. Мо­жет, ду­ма­ет, что раз­ми­нулись? На­де­ет­ся во вся­ком слу­чае, я это по глаз­кам ви­жу.  
— Там же, где и я. — Не­довер­чи­во на ме­ня смот­рит ещё ка­кую-то се­кун­ду. А по­том ку­кол­ке не­ожи­дан­но дош­ло, осоз­нал всю серь­ез­ность про­изо­шед­ше­го.  
— Ты что дуб­ли­катом вос­поль­зо­вал­ся? — кра­соту­ля вы­палил поч­ти пис­кля­во, хва­тая мел­ко­го за ши­ворот.  
— Я в эту ком­на­ту боль­ше ни но­гой! — брез­гли­во тя­нет Чан­Мин. Вот, пар­ши­вец! — Я все ко­пии клю­чей от­дал. Не дай Бог, вас зас­ту­кать ещё раз!  
Ку­кол­ка не вы­дер­жал. Под­за­тыль­ник от­ве­сил:  
— За то, что вла­мыва­ешь­ся без раз­ре­шения! — ши­пит на ухо сво­ему бра­ту. По­том ещё один от­ве­сил, — За то, что не­ува­житель­но со стар­ши­ми раз­го­вари­ва­ешь! — И ещё один под­за­тыль­ник, — За то, что Юн­Хо пе­ред его друзь­ями уни­жа­ешь! — это­го жес­та я от сво­ей кра­соту­ли не ожи­дал. Это что-то вро­де «спа­сибо за за­боту»? Ку­кол­ка, я же те­бя те­перь ещё боль­ше лю­бить бу­ду! Он сно­ва под­за­тыль­ник бра­ту от­ве­сил, — За то, что я ус­тал слу­шать жа­лобы из учи­тель­ской о тво­ём по­веде­нии! — Ещё под­за­тыль­ник, — За то, что ме­ня не слу­ша­ешь! Я те­бе чёт­ко ска­зал, что­бы ду­ху тво­его ря­дом с ни­ми не бы­ло! Марш за дру­гой стол! — мел­кий опас­ли­во взгляд под­нял на бра­та. — Что не так? Ты сам ска­зал, что те­бя здесь ни­чего не дер­жит! — Чан­Мин гу­бы под­жал, но под­нялся с мес­та. В этот мо­мент на его пле­чо опус­ти­лась ру­ка Джун­Су. Мой брат мел­ко­го на мес­то уса­дил. — Хо­рошо спа­лось в од­ной ком­на­те с Чан­Ми­ном? — ку­кол­ка те­перь на Джун­Су пе­рек­лю­чил­ся.  
— Всю ночь глаз не сом­кнул! — про­цедил брат. Да, в дол­гу он не ос­тался. — Мы все ула­дили. Проб­лем не ос­та­лось!  
Ох, при­нес­ло не­чисть! Но­вень­кий Кван­Су в сто­лов­ку за­шел, на кра­соту­лю мою прис­таль­но смот­рит. На­до же бы­ло в этот мо­мент, ЮЧо­ну го­лос по­дать!  
— Ку­кол­ка, са­дись чай­ку по­пей, рас­слабь­ся! — он пе­ред мо­ей кра­соту­лей свою чаш­ку пос­та­вил. Ка­кого чер­та он так об­ра­тил­ся к мо­ей ла­поч­ке?! За­то Кван­Су, этот не­доно­сок, все ус­лы­шал! Ми­мо нас про­шел в са­мый ко­нец. На­де­юсь, он уже не слы­шал мою ку­кол­ку.  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я его те­бе пря­мо за ши­ворот вы­лил?!  
Так! По­ра вме­шать­ся! Знаю, что ты но­вос­тя­ми расс­тро­ен! Но это все уже слиш­ком! Я с мес­та под­нялся, чтоб с кра­соту­лей по­рав­нять­ся.  
— Что-то ты слиш­ком рас­по­ясал­ся! Бра­та мо­жешь вос­пи­тывать, где хо­чешь, но не пор­ти ап­пе­тит ок­ру­жа­ющим!  
Ку­кол­ка на ме­ня как на вра­га на­рода пос­мотрел.  
— Юн­Хо, все в по­ряд­ке, — ЮЧон ме­ня за ру­кав по­тянул. — Он прос­то нем­но­го не в се­бе!  
— По­чему ты его вы­гора­жива­ешь? — мне дей­стви­тель­но по­веде­ние дру­га не по­нят­но.  
— Прос­то, ус­по­кой­тесь все. Лад­но? Са­дитесь, по­кушай­те. По­доб­ре­ете.  
— В шес­тнад­цать ча­сов у во­рот! — стро­го пре­дуп­ре­дил кра­соту­ля мел­ко­го сво­его, ещё раз гнев­но на ме­ня взгля­нул и ушел.   
Кван­Су толь­ко при­дури­ва­ет­ся, что ест. За на­ми этот упырь сле­дит, гла­за не от­ры­ва­ет. За­нял по­зицию вы­жида­тель­ную, с об­ста­нов­кой зна­комит­ся.  
— ЮЧон, ты же ви­дишь этот взгляд?  
— Я все ви­жу, Юн­Хо, — ча­ем нас­лажда­ет­ся.  
— Сей­час ни­чего пред­при­нять не со­бира­ешь­ся?  
— Пусть по­куша­ет че­ловек. На­де­юсь, у не­го не бу­дет нес­ва­рения с неп­ри­выч­ки.  
— Ка­кой ты за­бот­ли­вый! Что-то хо­рошее слу­чилось?  
— Ага. Мой друг был рас­крыт. Ни­какая ин­триж­ка не ос­та­нет­ся тай­ной на­веч­но. Я рад, что знал эти но­вос­ти до то­го, как Чан­Мин ре­шил ис­те­рику за­катать.  
Мел­кий злос­тно гла­зами свер­кнул в сто­рону ЮЧо­на. Джун­Су лишь удив­ленно, а по­том на ме­ня ус­та­вил­ся.  
— Не спим мы. Не спим.  
— Даль­ше по­целу­ев де­ло не дош­ло, — ко­пиру­ет мой тон ЮЧон. — Но вы же се­год­ня ночь вмес­те про­вели. Что? Ни­как?  
— Я по­хож на че­лове­ка с не­дот­ра­хом? По­чему я дол­жен в пер­вую сов­мес­тную ночь наб­ра­сывать­ся на ку­кол­ку?  
— Я ду­мал, это и зас­тал ма­лыш, — по­жал пле­чами ЮЧон и из чаш­ки от­пил.  
— Они бы­ли в одеж­де, но нед­вусмыс­ленно дрых­ли, — не­доволь­но приз­нался мел­кий.  
Этот не­доно­сок Кван­Су ми­мо нас про­летел пря­миком на вы­ход. За ним из-за раз­ных сто­лов по все­му пе­римет­ру сто­ловой пар­ни под­ня­лись и сле­дом выш­ли, но бо­лее рас­слаб­ленной по­ход­кой, буд­то фо­ру на ма­рафо­не да­ют.  
— Мои мо­лит­вы не бы­ли ус­лы­шаны, — на­иг­ранным пе­чаль­ным то­ном про­тянул ЮЧон. — Ви­дел, как при­дави­ло бед­няжку?  
— Что ты ему под­су­нул? И ког­да? — друг не пе­рес­та­ет ме­ня удив­лять.  
— Это не я, это все мои сто­рон­ни­ки.  
— ЮЧон!  
— Я ре­аль­но не знаю, — хо­хот­нул он. — Но что-то серь­ез­ное!  
— Но как? Там же ка­зан­ки все об­щие! А рас­фа­сован­ные блю­да на вит­ри­не!  
— Ну, де­ло мас­те­ра бо­ит­ся. Ну­Ри зна­ет свое де­ло! — ЮЧон все ещё лы­бит­ся и чай по­пива­ет мел­ки­ми глот­ка­ми.  
— Ну­Ри, ко­торый на раз­да­че?  
— Ну, да. Ты с ним поч­ти весь ме­сяц во­евал на кух­не.  
— Лад­но, а сво­ра эта, что с но­вень­ким де­лать бу­дет? Ты соб­рался ему ро­жу ра­зук­ра­сить?  
— За­чем? Я соб­рался ему шта­ны ис­пачкать.  
— Что? Что, прос­ти? Ты хо­чешь, что­бы он об­де­лал­ся?  
— Сле­ду­ющая па­ра очень важ­ная, ее про­пус­кать нель­зя. Пой­ду-ка я, чтоб не опаз­ды­вать, — ЮЧон, крях­тя, под­нялся с мес­та.  
— Мне кто-ни­будь объ­яс­нит, что про­ис­хо­дит? — не­доволь­но вос­клик­нул мел­кий.  
— Мне то­же ин­те­рес­но, — на ме­ня и Джун­Су ус­та­вил­ся.  
— А вам на за­нятия не на­до?   
ЮЧон прав, по­ра ид­ти. За­сиде­лись мы тут. Да, ну и фо­кус­ник мой друг. Та­кого уни­жения но­вень­кий спо­кой­но не вы­дер­жит. Хлеб нес­ти не за­хотел, за­то от­ра­вы на­ел­ся.


	28. Chapter 28

**Чан­Мин**

  
По­чему я сю­да при­шел? Пе­реко­шен­ную ста­рую ла­воч­ку так и не снес­ли ещё. Сколь­ко я сю­да не при­ходил? Нес­коль­ко не­дель точ­но. Здесь мы впер­вые с Джун­Су за­гово­рили. Прос­то ни о чем. Ин­те­рес­но, он час­то здесь бы­вал пос­ле на­шей ссо­ры? На­вер­ное, да. Ему же нуж­но бы­ло на сви­дания бе­гать. Стран­но, что его сей­час здесь нет. Я до­воль­но хо­рошо знаю его рас­пи­сание, в это вре­мя Джун­Су с си­гаре­тами пря­чет­ся.   
Кто-то сза­ди идет. Это он? Чёрт! Кван­Су уб­лю­док! Как он ме­ня на­шел?! В фор­ме спор­тивной кра­су­ет­ся. У не­го сей­час физ­куль­ту­ра? Я не пом­ню, чтоб ЮЧон ту­да нап­равлял­ся. Он вро­де в клас­се ос­тался.  
— Джун­Хен мне рас­ска­зал в крас­ках все, что ты выт­во­рял, — спо­кой­но тя­нет Кван­Су. — Те­перь, ты к не­му не по­лезешь. Я то­бой зай­мусь. Ма­лышу Чан­Ми­ну ску­чать не при­дет­ся.  
— Ду­ма­ешь, ме­ня ис­пу­гать этим? — Бо­же, сер­дце так ко­лотит­ся! Не хва­тало ещё от­но­шения с этим из­вергом вы­яс­нять! — Смот­ри, чтоб сам не зас­ку­чал! В этой шко­ле нам­но­го мень­ше ат­трак­ци­онов, ку­да те­бе от­крыт ход. То­бой уже ин­те­ресу­ют­ся не пос­ледние лю­ди.  
— ЮЧон? — нас­мешли­во прыс­нул Кван­Су. — Он не в сос­то­янии мне что-ли­бо сде­лать.  
— Ты оши­ба­ешь­ся. Как раз ЮЧон и име­ет са­мую боль­шую власть в этом мес­те.  
— Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит? — Джун­Су все же при­шел. Я мо­гу вздох­нуть с об­легче­ни­ем. Гос­по­ди, я ещё ни­ког­да не был так рад его по­яв­ле­нию!  
— Прош­лое вспо­мина­ем. Нос­таль­гия, — лы­бит­ся во все зу­бы этот мо­раль­ный урод. По­хоже, при­ем ЮЧо­на на не­го, и прав­да, не по­дей­ство­вал. Са­модо­воль­ный вос­во­яси сва­лил.  
Джун­Су смот­рит на ме­ня обес­по­ко­ено. Ни­чего не спра­шива­ет. Пра­виль­но, не нуж­но ни­чего вы­пыты­вать. Я ещё не го­тов для от­кро­вений.  
— В кои-то ве­ки я те­бя здесь зас­тал? — вы­дох­нул он, уса­жива­ясь на лав­ку.  
— Рас­пи­сание как-то не сов­па­дало, — мож­но и мне ря­дом прис­тро­ить­ся.  
Джун­Су за­курил, да­же мне ог­ня пред­ло­жил, ког­да я свою си­гаре­ту дос­тал. В нос уда­рил на­сыщен­ный за­пах. Это что-то дру­гое. Уже не ко­рица. Шо­колад? Вся­ко поп­ри­ят­нее той га­дос­ти.  
— Вку­сы из­ме­нил?  
— Не все, — виш­ню за­дум­чи­вым взгля­дом рас­смат­ри­ва­ет.  
— Что ос­та­лось? За­жигал­ка та же, как пог­ля­жу.  
Чес­тно го­воря, я да­же и не знаю, что ус­лы­шать хо­чу. Мо­жет, то, что Джун­Су ме­ня все так же лю­бит? Мне бы ста­ло спо­кой­нее.  
— Я все ещё с удо­воль­стви­ем упот­ребляю им­бирь, рис и удон, — с хо­лод­ным рав­но­души­ем за­явил Джун­Су, так и не взгля­нув на ме­ня. По­чему я не умею те­лепор­ти­ровать­ся? Ис­чез бы пря­мо сей­час на дру­гую пла­нету! — Ку­да ты? — ти­хо уточ­нил он мне в спи­ну.   
Что я дол­жен ска­зать? Что мне обид­но, и я хо­чу по­быть один, что­бы в чувс­тва прий­ти? Ска­зать, как мне мер­зко сей­час в ду­ше? По­радо­вать его?  
— Ещё уро­ки не за­кон­чи­лись. Пе­рерыв ко­рот­кий.  
Что это? Он об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня? Так ос­то­рож­но, не­весо­мым при­кос­но­вени­ем ру­ками об­вил за та­лию, к спи­не грудью при­жал­ся. Мое сер­дце вто­рой раз за день выс­ко­чить го­тово. Да­же в дрожь все те­ло ки­нуло.  
— Я ска­зал что-то, что те­бя расс­тро­ило? — ти­хо на ухо мне шеп­чет. У ме­ня внут­ри все го­рит. Жар­ко. Я да­же ды­шать сей­час нор­маль­но не мо­гу! Из­де­ва­ет­ся! За­чем так иг­рать со мной?!  
— Нет. Мы прос­то го­вори­ли. Но опаз­ды­вать дей­стви­тель­но не­жела­тель­но.  
— Ты хо­тел ус­лы­шать что-то дру­гое. Что ты хо­тел ус­лы­шать? Я все ещё пом­ню твою ре­ак­цию на мое приз­на­ние. По­это­му, мне про­ще все­го это­го не упо­минать.  
— Ты прав, я уже рех­нулся, — по­чему мой го­лос до­рожит?! Это же не­нор­маль­но! — По­тому что я дей­стви­тель­но хо­тел это ус­лы­шать. Хо­тел, что­бы ты ска­зал мне...  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — вы­дох­нул Джун­Су мне на ухо, гу­бами ка­са­ясь ко­жи.  
Да­же про­сить не зас­та­вил, до­гово­рить не дал. Я го­тов хоть сей­час раз­ры­дать­ся. А он тес­нее при­жал­ся, креп­че ме­ня об­нял, что­бы я не сбе­жал ни­куда.

  
  
**ДжеД­жун**

  
По­ка я тут с гер­ба­ри­ем ра­зоб­рать­ся пы­та­юсь, тень ка­кая-то на­рисо­валась. Наб­лю­да­ют за мной не­от­рывно. По спи­не хо­лодок так и про­бежал­ся!   
Ох, мать моя! Вы­родок этот ме­ня взгля­дом свер­лит. Ру­ки в кар­ма­нах дер­жит. Мол­чит. Как толь­ко я от­вернул­ся, он все же за­гово­рил скри­пучим го­лосом:  
— На­де­ял­ся сбе­жать от ме­ня?  
Чес­тно? Это бы­ло бы са­мым иде­аль­ным ва­ри­ан­том: во­об­ще ни­ког­да в жиз­ни боль­ше не пе­ресе­кать­ся. Но так сло­жилась судь­ба, что отец нас ус­тро­ил в ту же шко­лу, что и его млад­ший брат учит­ся. Са­мое обид­ное, что на­ши с Чан­Ми­ном ро­дите­ли так пос­ту­пили по со­вету биз­нес-пар­тнё­ров, и не уч­ли, что их де­ти с от­прыс­ка­ми кон­ку­рен­тов мо­гут пе­ресечь­ся да­же здесь.  
— Де­лать мне не­чего, — по­ра зак­руглять­ся с убор­кой. Вре­мя тре­ниров­ки под­жи­ма­ет.  
— Ты знал, что мой брат здесь учит­ся? — бли­же под­хо­дит.  
— Да­же ес­ли и знал, то что? Ду­ма­ешь, стру­сил бы сю­да пе­рево­дить­ся? Как ви­дишь, мне пле­вать на твои бзи­ки!  
— А то, что я за то­бой сю­да при­еду ты то­же знал?  
— Влю­бил­ся в ме­ня? Что хвос­ти­ком тас­ка­ешь­ся?  
Этот упырь пос­мотрел на ме­ня дол­гим изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом. Ну, за­шибись! Те­перь и этот за­думал­ся на мой счёт! Ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
— Ты здесь! А я те­бя ищу! — к нам во­шел ЮЧон. Улыб­ку до ушей тя­нет. Что он здесь за­был? И ко­го это он ищет тут? Кро­ме ме­ня здесь быть ни­кого не дол­жно. — Мо­жешь тер­ри­торию ос­во­бодить? — го­норис­то тя­нет он в сто­рону Кван­Су, по­ложив ру­ку мне на пле­чо. — В дру­гой раз кра­сивым ли­чиком по­любу­ешь­ся! Да­вай, ше­вели ба­тона­ми! — ЮЧон по­махал ру­кой на вы­ход.  
Кван­Су през­ри­тель­но по­косил­ся на ЮЧо­на. Ду­маю, он го­тов дра­ку пря­мо сей­час за­те­ять. Нас­лы­шан я, как под­шу­тили над ужа­сом мо­их буд­ней. По­чему толь­ко ЮЧон так мно­го се­бе со мной поз­во­ля­ет? Я ру­ку его с пле­ча сво­его стол­кнул, как толь­ко Кван­Су ка­бинет по­кинул.  
— Что ты хо­тел?  
— Но­вень­ко­го вы­манить. Его сюр­приз под­жи­да­ет.  
— Не при­касай­ся ко мне боль­ше. Я серь­ез­но.  
— Это толь­ко Юн­Хо поз­во­лено? Не бой­ся, я не по ва­шей час­ти.  
Я на реф­лексе за­мах­нулся, но ЮЧон мой ку­лак пе­рех­ва­тил:  
— Не со­вер­шай оп­ро­мет­чи­вых пос­тупков. Я толь­ко что ос­во­бодил те­бя от об­щес­тва это­го мер­зко­го ти­па. Мо­жет, прос­ве­тишь ме­ня на те­му, что это за фрукт?  
— Это не фрукт. Это га­дюка.  
— По­ка что я опас­ности не наб­лю­даю.  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, что он за па­ру дней уже что-то бу­дет пред­при­нимать?! Это не тот тип. Ему ещё бан­ду ско­лотить нуж­но, шес­те­рок отыс­кать.  
— Ду­маю, в на­шей шко­ле это бу­дет слож­но.  
— Ду­ма­ешь, вы с Юн­Хо ни­кому вре­да не при­чини­ли? Ва­ши зак­ля­тые вра­ги аж бе­гом к не­му прим­кнут! Пос­мотришь!  
— Да, у те­бя не толь­ко мор­дочка сим­па­тич­ная, ты ещё и с моз­га­ми, — серь­ез­но про­гово­рил ЮЧон прис­таль­но ме­ня раз­гля­дывая.  
— Я об оче­вид­ных ве­щах го­ворю!  
— Я то­же. На ту­поры­лого ты не по­хож. Не зря Юн­Хо то­бой за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся.  
— Ес­ли это ком­пли­мент, то спа­сибо. Ес­ли ты пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня уко­лоть, то я при­вык к по­доб­ным шут­кам.  
— Мне до од­но­го мес­та ва­ши раз­борки с но­вень­ким. Ме­ня Юн­Хо про­сил из­ба­вить те­бя от не­го. Так что нам при­дет­ся иног­да пе­ресе­кать­ся. Будь мо­раль­но го­тов, ку­кол­ка.  
Я ус­пел толь­ко ку­лаки сжать, а ЮЧон уже по­кинул тер­ри­торию. Чёрт! Этот ту­да же! Ме­ня бе­сит, ког­да Юн­Хо так го­ворит, но ес­ли ещё и ЮЧон ста­нет, то я их всех от­прав­лю на тот свет! Наш­ли блин кра­сивую Бар­би! Ско­ты!


	29. Chapter 29

**Юн­Хо**

Кра­соту­ля с тре­ниров­ки весь вы­мучен­ный вер­нулся. Да­же не за­гово­рил со мной, сра­зу в душ ушел. Но не­дол­го там плес­кался. За уро­ки при­нял­ся. С ум­ным ви­дом что-то изу­ча­ет, в тет­ра­ди ка­ляка­ет. Де­вять ча­сов ве­чера, спать уже по­ра, а он толь­ко за на­уку при­нял­ся. Лад­но, пусть по­учит­ся. А я тем вре­менем сам ос­ве­жусь.   
А это слож­но, ока­зыва­ет­ся. Слож­но дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках ря­дом с ку­кол­кой. Слож­но иг­но­риро­вать вле­чение. И чем боль­ше вре­мени мы про­водим на­еди­не, тем слож­нее ста­новит­ся. Ког­да мы це­лова­лись пос­ледний раз? Пе­ред той трек­ля­той гон­кой, на ко­торой кра­соту­ля свой байк уг­ро­бил? Точ­но. А но­чу­ем мы вмес­те сколь­ко уже? Боль­ше не­дели. Да­же при­лас­кать не да­ет­ся. Веч­но ссы­ла­ет­ся на за­нятость, ус­та­лость, да и обыч­ное не­жела­ние иметь со мной ни­каких дел. Как пра­вило, это все в гру­бой фор­ме. Как буд­то я его до­могать­ся пы­та­юсь!  
Айш! Ще­тина на ли­це уже к но­чи ко­лет­ся! Ну, как так жить?! Лез­ви­ем, блин, под но­сом два ра­за в сут­ки скрес­ти! Это же на­каза­ние! Где моя пе­на? Уже за­кон­чится ско­ро. Ста­нок. Так, где-то был за­пас кас­сет с лез­ви­ями. На­вер­ное, в тум­бочке прик­ро­ват­ной ос­та­лись. Лад­но, нуж­но ид­ти — это лез­вие уже за­тупи­лось.  
Ку­кол­ка все ещё учит­ся. Ду­ма­ет. Паль­цем гу­бы по­тира­ет, прядь во­лос за ухо от­пра­вил. Ка­кой же он кра­сивый! Сек­су­аль­ный. И я хо­чу его пря­мо сей­час! Рас­це­ловать, вы­лизать и взять! И что­бы он из­ви­вал­ся и сто­нал, кри­чал мое имя и про­сил ещё! Чёрт! Ка­жет­ся, гор­мо­ны в го­лову уда­рили.  
Но вы­лизать я его оп­ре­делен­но хо­чу! И хо­чу язы­ком его ды­роч­ку при­лас­кать. Чтоб она ста­ла та­кой же мя­гонь­кой и по­дат­ли­вой, как от то­го по­рош­ка! Бо­же, у ме­ня от од­них толь­ко мыс­лей уже сто­ит! А ещё бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо из­ба­вить­ся от лиш­ней во­лосис­тости на поп­ке мо­ей кра­соту­ли, выб­рить его там, чтоб толь­ко неж­ная ко­жа ос­та­лась! Айш! По­чему этот лось­он так щип­лет?! Жуть! От­резвил ли он мои мыс­ли? Ни на й­оту! Я все ещё хо­чу свою ку­кол­ку. И, ка­жет­ся, знаю, что сде­лаю! Ещё на нес­коль­ко раз поб­рить­ся пен­ки хва­тит. Так, но­вая кас­се­та. Этой хоть и поб­рился пер­вый раз толь­ко что, но уже б/у, кра­соту­ле та­кое не под­хо­дит. Бы­ло бы иде­аль­но и ста­нок но­вый, но од­но­разо­вых у ме­ня нет.  
Учит­ся. Зуб­рит и кон­спек­ти­ру­ет. На мои дей­ствия ноль ре­ак­ции. От­лично! Зна­чит, мож­но под­го­товить­ся! Пен­ка, брит­ва, по­лотен­це. Чис­тое, ещё кон­ди­ци­оне­ром пах­нет. Мяг­кое и неж­ное. Кра­соту­ле дол­жно пон­ра­вить­ся.  
Итак! Все инс­тру­мен­ты уже го­товы. Ку­кол­ка хму­рит­ся над книж­кой. Хоть я и хо­чу его пря­мо сей­час, но ми­нут­ку по­любо­вать­ся мож­но. Глав­ное, не прив­лечь вни­мания. Ду­маю, ес­ли ся­ду за стол — бу­дет в са­мый раз! Сквозь пол­ки моя кра­соту­ля от­чётли­во прос­матри­ва­ет­ся. Об­лизнул­ся. Кон­чик язы­ка меж­ду губ так быс­тро про­мель­кнул, но у ме­ня вни­зу жи­вота тя­жесть об­ра­зова­лась. Губ­ки ку­са­ет. Бо­же! Я хо­чу впить­ся в них, всо­сать­ся и не от­пускать, по­ка не уто­лю жаж­ду, на­копив­шу­юся за нес­коль­ко дней.   
Я не мо­гу это­го вы­нес­ти! Нуж­но хоть раз­го­вор как-то за­вес­ти. Мо­жет, ему за­пис­ку под­су­нуть? Ка­кой-то кло­чок бу­маж­ки вро­де есть. Ос­та­лось руч­ку най­ти та­кую, чтоб пи­сала нор­маль­но.  
«Я хо­чу...» — ру­ка са­ма вы­вела. И че­го же я хо­чу? Ес­ли на­пишу «те­бя», точ­но по мор­де даст. «Я хо­чу взби­тых сли­вок». Что за бред? Ка­жет­ся, мой мозг мне от­ка­зыва­ет в ра­ци­ональ­ном мыш­ле­нии. Стоп! А слив­ки-то у ме­ня есть! На­до срок год­ности про­верить. Ес­ли их ещё мож­но упот­реблять, то я точ­но свою ку­кол­ку с ног до го­ловы вы­лижу! Так, где они тут у ме­ня? Мне нес­ка­зан­но ве­зет! Хо-хо! Ещё не­делю ими мож­но пи­тать­ся! Ку­кол­ка все так же вни­матель­но что-то изу­ча­ет. Ме­ня во­об­ще не за­меча­ет. Глав­ное, что­бы под­во­ха не за­подоз­рил.  
Пом­нится, я в детс­тве ори­гами ув­ле­кал­ся... На­до как-то кра­сиво все офор­мить для ку­кол­ки. Я же тут на лю­бовь ночью нас­тро­ил­ся, кра­соту­лю рас­по­ложить к се­бе нуж­но. Ле­бедь ему бу­дет! Вро­де как сим­вол веч­ной люб­ви. Так, те­перь на пол­ку вер­хнюю пос­та­вим, ти­па де­кор. Как-ни­будь пок­ра­сивее на­до, поп­ривле­катель­нее. Упс... Пря­мо в ру­ки ку­кол­ке упал. На ме­ня взгляд под­нял. Смот­рит воп­ро­ситель­но че­рез окош­ко. На­вер­ное, по­нял по мо­ему ли­цу, что там за­пис­ка. Раз­вернул. Чи­та­ет.  
— Я дол­жен схо­дить ку­пить те­бе сли­вок?! — не­доволь­но про­гово­рил кра­соту­ля, от­кла­дывая бу­маж­ку в сто­рону.  
— У ме­ня есть слив­ки, — да­же бал­лончик ему по­казал. — Мне их не с чем съ­есть.   
— Ни­чем по­мочь не мо­гу, — к книж­ке вер­нулся. — Нуж­но бы­ло ду­мать преж­де, чем по­купать.  
— Во­об­ще-то ты мо­жешь мне по­мочь.  
Так, ку­кол­ка хоть и не­надол­го, но вы­шел на кон­такт! Я дол­жен ис­поль­зо­вать этот мо­мент! Нуж­но слив­ки хо­рошо взбить. У ку­кол­ки та­кие во­лосы мяг­кие. Ру­ку мою нер­вно сбро­сил.  
— Не ме­шай!  
— Ку­кол­ка, от­крой ро­тик, — я все рав­но паль­ца­ми с его ли­ца во­лосы уб­рал.  
— Не на­зывай ме­ня так! — не­доволь­но гу­бы под­жал. — Ме­ня да­же ЮЧон те­перь так на­зыва­ет! Это же ос­кор­бля­ет ме­ня! Не по­нима­ешь, что ли?! — взгля­дом мол­нии в ме­ня ме­чет. Тут без воп­ро­сов, он оби­жен.  
— Хо­рошо, ла­поч­ка. ЮЧон те­бя боль­ше на­зывать так не бу­дет. А те­перь, будь па­инь­кой, от­крой ро­тик, м? — за шею дал­ся, что­бы я его паль­ца­ми при­об­нял. Ку­кол­ка ещё спо­собен мне под­да­вать­ся.  
— Я не ем эту га­дость, — от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся.  
— Это вкус­ная га­дость, — как же он при­ят­но пах­нет. Я бы толь­ко аро­матом его во­лос и ды­шал.  
Не­хотя, но при­от­крыл гу­бы. На­вер­ное, что­бы я пос­ко­рее от­це­пил­ся. Уди­витель­но, но моя кра­соту­ля не стал уво­рачи­вать­ся, ког­да я скло­нил­ся к его гу­бам. Да, взби­тые слив­ки с уст мо­ей ку­кол­ки — са­мая вкус­ная вещь на све­те! Да­же ког­да прип­ра­ва рас­та­яла, его ус­та — маг­нит. Бо­же, как дол­го я ждал это­го по­целуя! Мед­ленно­го, дол­го­го, вкус­но­го. Ког­да мяг­кие гу­бы мо­ей кра­соту­ли лас­ко­во мои сми­на­ют, ког­да его кон­чик язы­ка нес­пешно вдоль мо­его сколь­зит, неж­но об­ви­вая. Ко­лен­ки под­ка­шива­ют­ся.  
Ку­кол­ка пос­лушно с мес­та под­нялся, ког­да я его поз­вал. Сно­ва на по­целуй мой от­ве­тил, гор­ло рас­сла­бил, впус­кая ме­ня на глу­бину. Бо­же, мне жиз­ни не хва­тит, что­бы вдо­воль нас­ла­дить­ся сво­ей кра­соту­лей!  
Он с одеж­дой без со­жале­ний рас­стал­ся, ког­да я фут­болку с не­го стя­нул. Да­же без лиш­них воп­ро­сов на кро­вать мою лег. Не мо­гу с его ус­та­ми рас­стать­ся! Не мо­гу отор­вать­ся, ког­да он весь та­кой от­зывчи­вый! Но­гами за бед­ра ме­ня об­нял, к се­бе при­жал. Да, так же, как и я, воз­бужден. То­же хо­чет боль­ше­го, чем прос­то по­целуи. Про­тяж­но всхлип­нул в мои гу­бы, ког­да я по­тер­ся о его бед­ра.  
— Ку­кол­ка, поз­воль мне кое-что сде­лать, а по­том про­дол­жим, лад­но?  
Да­же не го­ворит ни­чего, прос­то объ­ятия раз­жи­ма­ет, да­вая пол­ную во­лю дей­ствий. От­лично! Брю­ки с се­бя ста­щить то­же поз­во­лил. Для удобс­тва, ку­кол­ке нуж­но под по­яс­ни­цу по­душ­ку под­ло­жить. Уди­витель­но, да­же не пы­та­ет­ся воз­му­щать­ся, ког­да уви­дел в мо­их ру­ках брит­ву с пе­ной для бритья. Прос­то ру­ками но­ги свои при­дер­жи­ва­ет, рас­крыв­шись пе­редо мной, в той по­зе, в ко­торую я его уло­жил. Я бу­ду ак­ку­рат­ным, ко­жа все-та­ки в рас­ще­лин­ке неж­ная, к то­му же, ку­кол­ка мне до­верил­ся.   
О, да! Ес­ли он от од­но­го толь­ко лез­вия так из­ви­ва­ет­ся и пос­та­ныва­ет, то мож­но толь­ко до­гады­вать­ся, ка­кие у не­го ощу­щения от все­го ос­таль­но­го! Лез­вие ос­трое, уда­ля­ет все без ос­татка. Та­кая ма­лень­кая ды­роч­ка от­кры­лась. Страш­но по­думать, что мо­жет слу­чить­ся, ес­ли без под­го­тов­ки ту­да член по­пытать­ся за­тол­кать. Мо­жет и не по­мес­тить­ся. А ес­ли на­пирать, то пор­вет мою ку­кол­ку. Нет, я бу­ду вни­матель­ным. Не хо­чу при­чинить лиш­ней бо­ли, от ме­ня кра­соту­ле и так дос­та­ет­ся. Ко­жа та­кая гла­день­кая ста­ла. Нуж­но под­те­реть мою ку­кол­ку. Да­же глаз­ки бла­жен­но прик­рыл, ког­да я мяг­ким по­лотен­цем ос­татки мы­ла снял.  
Смот­рит мне в гла­за сво­ими глаз­ка­ми не­от­рывно, ког­да я на­вис над ли­чиком. Ждет мо­их даль­ней­ших дей­ствий. Не бу­дем от­сту­пать от пла­на: слив­ки и вы­лизы­вания. Нет, все же от­ступ­люсь не­надол­го. Слиш­ком уж ма­нят гу­бы кра­соту­ли. Та­кой пос­лушный. Язык мой впус­тил. Сво­им под­разнил, а по­том гу­бами об­хва­тил и ле­гонь­ко всо­сал. Бо­же! Я пря­мо сей­час кон­чу! По­сасы­ва­ет. Так мед­ленно, буд­то сма­ку­ет. Мо­им гу­бам гор­ло свое под­став­ля­ет. Ды­шит шум­но че­рез от­кры­тые гу­бы. Глу­боко ды­шит — грудь так и взды­ма­ет­ся.   
Слив­ки. Сна­чала один со­сочек. Го­рошин­ка так и по­каза­лась. Очень чувс­тви­тель­ная го­рошин­ка. Ку­кол­ка так и из­ви­ва­ет­ся весь, ког­да я пен­ку слиз­нул. Зас­то­нал, ког­да его со­сок в плен мо­их губ по­пал. Сто­ило мне хоть ле­гонь­ко всо­сать его, как кра­соту­ля аж вски­нул­ся, зад­ро­жал.   
Вто­рой со­сочек. Кра­соту­ля уже в ис­то­ме, по­ка я ещё толь­ко кон­чи­ком язы­ка по оре­оле кру­жочек чер­чу. Всхли­пыва­ет. Дер­нулся, ког­да я ле­гонь­ко зу­бами бу­син­ку сжал. Та­кой весь по­дат­ли­вый!  
Пу­пок мо­ей ку­кол­ки то­же на ред­кость чувс­тви­тель­ным ока­зал­ся. Ког­да я в пе­щер­ку кон­чи­ком язы­ка прок­рался, со­бирая свое уго­щение из сли­вок. Всхли­пыва­ет под мо­ими гу­бами, из­ви­ва­ет­ся. Жи­вотик свой нап­ряг. Чем неж­нее я це­лую, тем силь­нее дро­жит моя ку­кол­ка. Да­же го­лов­кой чле­на сво­его мой под­бо­родок по­щеко­тал.   
Гос­по­ди, ка­кое это при­ят­ное чувт­сво! Его плоть та­кая неж­ная и бар­ха­тис­тая, пря­мо отор­вать­ся не­воз­можно! А он все сто­нет, ког­да я язы­ком вдоль по чле­ну про­вел. Соб­рать слив­ки гу­бами, пол­ностью об­хва­тив го­лов­ку — это луч­ший де­серт! Ку­кол­ка в мои во­лосы на за­тыл­ке паль­ца­ми за­рыл­ся, на по­душ­ки от­ки­нул­ся. Ти­хо так пос­ку­лива­ет в по­толок. Сам ко мне тол­кнул­ся. Лад­но, ла­поч­ка. За то, что та­кой пос­лушный я те­бе да­же за глан­ды поз­во­лю. Нес­коль­ко раз ту­да-сю­да про­вел и выс­коль­знул. Бед­ра пе­редо мной раз­дви­нул, к я­ич­кам ме­ня нап­равля­ет. Хо­рошо, ку­кол­ка. Но ты мне свою поп­ку под­ста­вишь! Все так же слад­ко всхли­пыва­ет, ког­да кон­чи­ком язы­ка с мо­шон­кой иг­раю. Ка­кой же у не­го чуд­ный го­лос! Так слад­ко зас­то­нал, ког­да я я­ич­ко ле­гонь­ко воб­рал.   
Дро­жит. Вкус­ный. Да­же гу­бу за­кусил, ког­да я к про­меж­ности язы­ком кос­нулся. Гла­день­кий. Чис­тень­кий. Тя­желую кап­лю дер­жит. Ждет, ког­да я сли­жу всю эту вкус­ня­тину. Ду­маю, не обя­затель­но спе­шить, ма­лень­ки­ми пор­ци­ями вку­шать мож­но. А ку­кол­ка лишь не­тер­пе­ливо поп­кой ело­зит по по­душ­ке. Так не тер­пится, что­бы я ды­роч­ку язы­ком по­щеко­тал? К хо­роше­му быс­тро при­выка­ют, как пог­ля­жу. Но мне эта ис­то­ма кра­соту­ли очень да­же нра­вит­ся.   
Бла­жен­но вы­дох­нул, ког­да я кон­чи­ком язы­ка к плот­но­му ану­су сколь­знул. Мус­кусный аро­мат здесь осо­бен­но силь­ный, но слив­ки не толь­ко за­пахи скра­дыва­ют, но и вкус при­да­ют. А во­об­ще, это все ус­ловнос­ти. Я за­метил, что кра­соту­ля прос­то обо­жа­ет, ког­да с его ды­роч­кой иг­ра­ют. Глаз­ки прик­рыл, лег­кая улы­боч­ка до­воль­ная на ли­це блуж­да­ет. Как та­кому счастью поп­ку не вы­лизать? Да­же анус его рас­сла­бил­ся, впус­тил мой кон­чик язы­ка. Нуж­но сде­лать всю эту лас­ку ещё ин­те­рес­нее! Тон­кий на­конеч­ник бал­лончи­ка со слив­ка­ми кра­соту­ля впус­тил без осо­бого соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, но чуть силь­нее сжал­ся, ког­да я ка­пель­ку впрыс­нул. С не­до­уме­ни­ем на ме­ня пос­мотрел. Нем­но­го не­доволь­ный на по­душ­ку от­ки­нул­ся.   
Хо­чешь, не хо­чешь, а мой язык впус­тить при­дёт­ся. По­ка я все слив­ки без ос­татка не со­беру. В тво­их же ин­те­ресах пос­ко­рее рас­крыть­ся. Это по­ка что толь­ко кон­чик язы­ка. Я все рав­но бу­ду нас­той­чи­вым. Мыш­цы плот­но сжа­тыми дер­жит, как язы­ком ни да­ви. Лад­но, ку­кол­ку как-то рас­сла­бить нуж­но. По­ка ос­та­вим по­пыт­ки про­ник­но­вения. Я вдоль по рас­ще­лин­ке язы­ком про­вел. Поп­ка мяг­кая, для по­целу­ев пред­назна­чена. Зас­ку­лил ку­кол­ка, ког­да я все же всо­сал ко­жу. Да, те­перь как дол­жное при­нима­ет мои зна­ки собс­твен­ности. Всхлип­нул, сто­ило мне ле­гонь­ко по коль­цу мышц ану­са кон­чи­ком язы­ка про­вес­ти. Сей­час ды­роч­ка уже мяг­че ста­ла.  
— Ты не­нор­маль­ный, — вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля, за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­лосы на мо­ем за­тыл­ке.  
В этот же мо­мент, он под­дался мо­ему на­тис­ку, впус­тил чуть глуб­же. Да, я до­тянул­ся. Я чувс­твую этот слад­ко­ватый крем.  
— Псих,— про­дол­жа­ет при­читать ку­кол­ка, ког­да я язы­ком на глу­бине по­шеве­лил.   
Все рав­но я бу­ду про­никать в не­го, по­ка не вы­лижу внут­ри каж­дую сте­ноч­ку. По­ка не со­беру кон­чи­ком язы­ка все ка­пель­ки сли­вок. Да, поп­ка кра­соту­ли под­да­ёт­ся с каж­дым но­вым про­ник­но­вени­ем все боль­ше. Ин­те­рес­но, я смо­гу двес­ти его до ор­газма с по­мощью язы­ка? Су­дя по то­му, как из­ви­ва­ет­ся моя ку­кол­ка, то смо­гу да­же очень ско­ро. К чле­ну сво­ему ру­кой по­тянул­ся. Дви­нуть по ство­лу толь­ко па­ру раз ус­пел. Сра­зу же всем те­лом дер­нулся, зак­ри­чал про­тяж­но и кон­чил.   
— Ку­кол­ка... — Нуж­но быть очень ак­ку­рат­ным, что­бы не спуг­нуть, ма­ло ли. Смот­рит на ме­ня вни­матель­но, как я ли­цом к его ли­цу приб­ли­жа­юсь. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я те­бя хо­чу? — Гля­дит не мор­гая. Нап­рягся весь, по­доб­рался, по­чувс­тво­вав мой па­лец на сво­ей ды­роч­ке. Я все­го лишь ле­гонь­ко мас­си­рую, что­бы боль­но не сде­лать. Там и так все мя­гонь­кое ста­ло, да­же без этой ос­то­рож­ной лас­ки. Мол­чит. Си­лит­ся зву­ков во­об­ще ни­каких не из­да­вать, но я ви­жу, как взгляд в глаз­ках кра­соту­ли ме­ня­ет­ся, мут­не­ет. — И не толь­ко язы­ком или паль­ца­ми хо­чу. Ку­кол­ка, ты впус­тишь ме­ня? — все ещё мол­чит, но паль­цы, во вся­ком слу­чае, впус­тил. Сра­зу два. — Поз­во­лишь мне? — поп­кой дёр­нул, ког­да я на бу­горок внут­ри на­давил. Вы­дох­нул шум­но, сдер­жи­вая всхлип. — Не мол­чи, — да­же треть­ему паль­цу осо­бо не соп­ро­тив­лялся. Толь­ко нах­му­рил­ся от дис­комфор­та. — Ку­кол­ка, будь па­инь­кой. По­гово­ри со мной, чтоб мне на­сило­вать те­бя не приш­лось, — а он толь­ко глаз­ки за­каты­ва­ет, ког­да я паль­ца­ми дви­гаю. Но я же хо­чу не паль­ца­ми! Чёрт! У ме­ня та­кое ощу­щение, что член сей­час шта­ны пор­вет! — Ку­кол­ка, ес­ли ты это­го не хо­чешь, то луч­ше от­веть, по­гово­ри со мной, что­бы мой сто­як со­шел. Ког­да у ме­ня сто­ит, то я ду­мать ни о чем не мо­гу, кро­ме тво­ей ды­роч­ки. — Бо­же, как он слад­ко пос­ку­лива­ет! Бу­горок внут­ри точ­но ка­кая-то вол­шебная точ­ка! Об­ли­зыва­ет­ся. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я на это смот­реть спо­кой­но не мо­гу! — ког­да я паль­ца­ми рез­ко дви­нул, кра­соту­ля так слад­ко зас­то­нал, жму­рясь. — Ку­кол­ка, ещё ми­нута мол­ча­ния, и я кля­нусь: за­меню паль­цы сво­им чле­ном! — так вы­гиба­ет­ся приг­ла­ситель­но!  
— У те­бя смаз­ка есть? — единс­твен­ное, что вы­давил из се­бя кра­соту­ля.   
Смаз­ка? Он хо­чет ме­ня? Это «да»? Ко­неч­но, у ме­ня есть смаз­ка! Ее толь­ко дос­тать из тум­бочки на­до! Спа­сибо, ку­кол­ка! Спа­сибо! Не мо­гу удер­жать­ся, что­бы не по­цело­вать свою кра­соту­лю. Он не­тер­пе­ливо мои гу­бы сво­ими смял в от­вет. Да­же ус­та от­крыл, приг­ла­шая мой язык. Сно­ва иг­ра­ет с мо­им соз­на­ни­ем. Кон­чи­ком язы­ка гла­дит мой язык, по­сасы­ва­ет его ле­гонь­ко. Хо­тя, нет. Не ле­гонь­ко. Впи­ва­ет­ся, вса­сыва­ет­ся до бо­лез­неннос­ти. Да­же за за­тылок ме­ня ла­донью при­дер­жал, что­бы я не отс­тра­нил­ся. Моя ку­кол­ка буд­то с ка­тушек сле­тела. Пря­мо аж заг­ла­тыва­ет мой язык.   
Чёрт! Не толь­ко я­ич­ки мои под­жа­лись. Ещё и член пуль­си­ру­ет. Ес­ли кра­соту­ля про­дол­жит это бе­зоб­ра­зие, то я.... Чёрт! В гла­зах вспыш­ка про­мель­кну­ла. Все те­ло су­доро­гой све­ло. За­чем он это сде­лал? Хо­чет по­казать, что не толь­ко я до ор­газма язы­ком до­вес­ти мо­гу? В лю­бом слу­чае, я не хо­чу прек­ра­щать этот го­ловок­ру­житель­ный по­целуй. Ку­кол­ка так лег­ко впус­ка­ет ме­ня, иг­ра­ет со мной кон­чи­ком язы­ка.   
Да­же не прек­ра­щая по­целуя, кра­соту­ля на се­бя мою май­ку со спи­ны по­тянул. О, мне, прав­да, раз­деть­ся уже по­ра бы. Пос­коль­ку от уст ку­кол­ки я все же отор­вался, сни­мая май­ку, то это удоб­ный мо­мент смаз­ку дос­тать. Я на вся­кий слу­чай ку­пил боль­шую упа­ков­ку — знаю сте­пень сво­его же­лания. Да­же па­роч­кой кар­манных тю­биков об­за­вел­ся. То­же на вся­кий слу­чай.  
— Ку­кол­ка, как ты хо­чешь? Сза­ди или?..  
— Ка­кая раз­ни­ца? — не­тер­пе­ливо пе­ребил он ме­ня, пы­та­ясь ра­зоб­рать­ся со шнур­ком на ре­зин­ке мо­их шорт.  
— Ну, по­за... Удобс­тво...  
— О ка­ком удобс­тве идет речь, ког­да ты пла­ниру­ешь оты­меть ме­ня в зад? С ка­кой сто­роны ни пос­мотри — это очень не­удоб­но, — иро­нич­но про­тянул кра­соту­ля, сдви­гая шор­ты с мо­их бе­дер. Его тон­кие паль­чи­ки сколь­зну­ли по мо­им яго­дицам. Ку­кол­ка ни­ког­да ме­ня здесь не ка­сал­ся. Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что мне мо­жет пон­ра­вить­ся чувс­тво­вать его ру­ки в этом мес­те. — Уч­ти: я мо­гу отом­стить за этот дис­комфорт. — Ли­цо свое к мо­ему приб­ли­зил, да­же кон­чи­ком но­са к мо­ему кос­нулся, а паль­чи­ками ка­кие-то узо­ры чер­тит на мо­их яго­дицах.  
— Как ты пла­ниру­ешь это сде­лать? — по­чему-то мне ин­те­рес­но это уз­нать, и я про­шеп­тал ему пря­мо в гу­бы.  
— У ме­ня то­же член есть. Те­бе так не ка­жет­ся? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, а паль­цы на яго­дицах мо­их силь­нее сжал, раз­дви­гая их.  
Не знаю по­чему, но от этой пер­спек­ти­вы мне не столь­ко страш­но, сколь­ко ин­те­рес­но поп­ро­бовать. Ра­зочек. Но толь­ко ес­ли это бу­дет моя ку­кол­ка.  
— На­де­юсь, это бу­дет нег­ру­бо?  
— За­висит от тво­его по­веде­ния, — пле­чами по­жима­ет. Его паль­чи­ки на мой член пе­ремес­ти­лись. Да, у ме­ня уже пол­ная бо­евая го­тов­ность. Ствол за­ряжен и го­тов стре­лять. Я крыш­ку луб­ри­кан­та от­крыл, не пре­рывая зри­тель­но­го сос­тя­зания с ку­кол­кой. А он ла­донь толь­ко рас­крыл, что­бы я кап­нул ему смаз­ки.   
Чёрт! Хо­рошо, ку­кол­ка! Ты по­бедил! Я не мо­гу ус­то­ять пе­ред соб­лазном! Ух­мыль­нул­ся са­модо­воль­но, ког­да я гу­бы его нак­рыл по­целу­ем. В от­вет мои гу­бы смял. И в то же вре­мя ру­кой по мо­ему чле­ну про­вел, рас­ти­рая смаз­ку. Бо­же! Я это­го да­же опи­сать не мо­гу! Я в раю? Ку­кол­ка не толь­ко це­лу­ет ме­ня, но и го­товит мой член к про­ник­но­вению! На­де­юсь, его ды­роч­ка все ещё так же по­дат­ли­ва. Нуж­но про­верить. Луч­ше сра­зу со смаз­кой. В гу­бы мне всхлип­нул, не­силь­но зуб­ка­ми при­кусив. Поп­ку выс­та­вил. Мя­гонь­кий. Сво­бод­но па­лец впус­тил. Ру­ка его в том же тем­пе вдоль по мо­ему ство­лу дви­нулась. Бо­же! Эта его ими­тация сво­дит с ума! Я гу­бу свою из пле­на все же выс­во­бодил. Це­ловать мяг­кие ус­та мо­ей ку­кол­ки и од­новре­мен­но мед­ленно его мяг­кую ды­роч­ку паль­ца­ми тер­зать — од­но из са­мых бла­жен­ных чувств.  
— Ку­кол­ка...  
— Не хо­чу сза­ди, — вы­дох­нул он мне в гу­бы, а по­том мед­ленно на пос­тель опус­тился, ув­ле­кая ме­ня за со­бой.   
Я так от­чётли­во чувс­твую его го­рячее ды­хание на сво­их гу­бах. Кра­соту­ля нож­ки пе­редо мной раз­дви­нул, все ещё член мой лас­кая. Мо­жет, ещё и нап­ра­вит? Это бу­дет прос­то улёт!  
— Толь­ко не спе­ши, лад­но?  
— Как по­жела­ешь, ку­кол­ка, — я не удер­жался, что­бы ко­рот­ко не маз­нуть по его ус­там гу­бами.  
Нап­рягся, ког­да я ог­ля­дел­ся. Про­сит мед­ленно. Хо­рошо, ла­поч­ка. Я прос­то прис­тавлю го­лов­ку к тво­ей ды­роч­ке, а ты сам ме­ня впус­тишь, ког­да пос­чи­та­ешь нуж­ным. Вход мо­ей ку­кол­ки до­воль­но мя­гонь­кий, но все рав­но ещё не­дос­та­точ­но рас­крыт. Мой член все так же ту­го идет мил­ли­метр за мил­ли­мет­ром. Бо­же! Я ды­шать не мо­гу! Он ска­зал не спе­шить, но это прос­то ка­тор­га ка­кая-то! Быть так тес­но при­жатым ко вхо­ду, но не иметь воз­можнос­ти быс­тро вой­ти. Моя ку­кол­ка губ­ки ку­са­ет. Нас­толь­ко неп­ри­ят­но?  
— Я мо­гу прек­ра­тить, — ко­неч­но, это не то, че­го я хо­чу, но ес­ли моя кра­соту­ля ска­жет ос­та­новить­ся, то при­дет­ся под­чи­нить­ся: не хо­чу при­чинять бо­ли.  
— Чуть быс­трее, — еле слыш­но про­шелес­тел он.  
— Что? — я не ос­лы­шал­ся?  
— Быс­трее. Это дей­стви­тель­но слож­но тер­петь.  
Да, ку­кол­ка! Так и сде­лаю! Он вски­нул­ся, нег­ромко вскрик­нул, ког­да я рез­ко тол­кнул­ся. Я во­шел до по­лови­ны. Но луч­ше за­мереть, что­бы ко мне мож­но бы­ло при­вык­нуть. Ту­го и го­рячо. Мыс­ли пу­та­ют­ся. Но это выс­шая ме­ра бла­женс­тва: на­ходить­ся внут­ри мо­ей ку­кол­ки.  
Нуж­но под­ви­гать­ся чуть-чуть. Мо­жет, как-то раз­ра­ботать кра­соту­лю по­лучит­ся, что­бы так тес­но не бы­ло. Он с шу­мом воз­дух в лег­кие наб­рал, ког­да я мед­ленно на­зад дви­нул­ся, поч­ти вы­шел. Я толь­ко по­чувс­тво­вал, как го­лов­ка к плот­ным мыш­цам ану­са по­дош­ла. Так же мед­ленно внутрь, не глу­боко. Кра­соту­ля вы­дох­нул со свис­том, взгляд в сто­рону от­вёл. Нах­му­рил­ся. Я бы хоть сей­час на пол­ной ско­рос­ти, на всю дли­ну мою ку­кол­ку от­тра­хал, чтоб аж до гор­ла дос­та­ло! Но это му­чени­чес­кое ли­цо зас­тавля­ет счи­тать­ся и не спе­шить. При­ходит­ся сно­ва мед­ленно выс­коль­знуть. Ну, поч­ти: шляп­ка го­лов­ки по­каза­лась. Мыш­цы ку­кол­ки та­кие ту­гие, что да­же мне боль­но ос­та­вать­ся здесь. А он гу­бы ку­са­ет, бро­ви хму­рит. Мед­ленно внутрь — тут да­же ды­шать лег­че. Сно­ва всхли­пыва­ет, рыв­ка­ми как-то. Я поп­ро­бую ещё на сан­ти­метр глуб­же. Кра­соту­ля вы­гиба­ет­ся.  
— Ещё, — ко­рот­ко вы­дал он, за­дум­чи­во взгля­нув на ме­ня.  
— Ещё?  
— Чуть глуб­же...  
Глаз­ки за­катал, ког­да я под­чи­нил­ся. Сто­ило мне чуть на­зад дви­нуть­ся, как ку­кол­ка ме­ня опе­редил:  
— По­дож­ди! По­будь там!  
Ко­неч­но же я за­мер. Ли­цо мо­ей кра­соту­ли уже не выг­ля­дит хму­рым, на нём вид­но толь­ко то, что ку­кол­ка прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к ощу­щени­ям. Поп­кой под­ви­гал, вы­бирая удоб­ную по­зицию. Тут уже мне по­ра об ощу­щени­ях за­думать­ся! Я не сдер­жался, ко­рот­ко тол­кнул­ся. Кра­соту­ля вы­дох­нул рез­ко. Я ещё раз так же ко­рот­ко тол­кнул­ся — он то­нень­ко пис­кнул. Ку­кол­ка про­сил по­быть там, но это же не зна­чит, что я не мо­гу в той точ­ке по­тереть­ся го­лов­кой?  
— Глуб­же... — вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля.  
Да, ку­кол­ка! Как ска­жешь! Глуб­же. Это я мо­гу. Сно­ва об­ли­зыва­ет­ся. Глаз­ки прик­рыл. Как на это мож­но спо­кой­но смот­реть?! Да, губ­ки рас­крыл мне навс­тре­чу. Да­же смял не­силь­но мои в от­вет. Но тут же шум­но вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы, ког­да я на всю дли­ну во­шел. Он за­мер. По­чему ты за­мер? На по­целуй от­ве­чать не хо­чет.  
— Ку­кол­ка, что не так?  
— Боль­шой... — за­дум­чи­во вы­дох­нул он, от­во­дя взгляд в сто­рону, но гу­бами все ещё к мо­им при­жима­ет­ся.  
— Боль­шой? Ты сей­час о чем? Те­бе боль­но?  
— Мне неп­ри­выч­но, — кон­чи­ком язы­ка по вер­хней мо­ей гу­бе про­вел, чуть вглубь сколь­знув. Но тут же отс­тра­нил­ся.  
— Я уже ис­пу­гал­ся!  
— Я не ду­мал, что это бу­дет так глу­боко, — пот­ря­сен­но про­шеп­тал он.  
— Я мо­гу дви­гать­ся?  
— У те­бя же нет па­рали­ча, ко­неч­но, мо­жешь, — пре­бывая все в том же шо­ковом сос­то­янии, про­тянул кра­соту­ля.  
— По­рой, я не по­нимаю твой юмор.  
— Будь го­тов к мо­ей мес­ти, — про­гово­рил ку­да-то в сто­рону, но серь­ез­ность его то­на сви­детель­ству­ет о том, что кра­соту­ля нас­тро­ен ре­шитель­но.  
— Хо­чешь ме­ня от­тра­хать за то, что у ме­ня боль­шой и он так глу­боко в те­бе?  
— По­чему бы и нет? — по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
Драз­нит! Так гром­ко вскрик­нул, ког­да я рез­ко тол­кнул­ся. Что ж, ты дол­жен про­чувс­тво­вать, что зна­чит «боль­шой» и «глу­боко»! Всхли­пыва­ет, по­ка я внут­ри не­силь­но тол­ка­юсь. Ты бу­дешь у ме­ня во всю глот­ку орать! Дай толь­ко ра­зог­нать­ся! Да­же анус уже не та­кой плот­ный, дви­гать­ся лег­че. Мож­но и ам­пли­туду уве­личить. Из­ви­ва­ет­ся весь и сто­нет, го­лову зап­ро­киды­ва­ет. Паль­ца­ми прос­ты­ни ком­ка­ет. На­до его ды­роч­ку под­ра­конить! Так уди­вил­ся, ког­да я пол­ностью вы­шел.  
— Что?  
— По­чему ты?..  
— Те­бе же не нра­вит­ся. Очень глу­боко и очень боль­шой.  
— Ты псих. Я же не про­сил прек­ра­щать.  
— Ты точ­но это­го хо­чешь?  
— Спра­шива­ешь? У ме­ня там все го­рит. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты ме­ня взял. Так глу­боко, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно! Та­кое те­бя ус­тра­ива­ет?  
Бла­жен­но на по­душ­ку от­ки­нул­ся, ког­да я го­лов­ку ко вхо­ду прис­та­вил. Мя­гонь­кий та­кой. Сей­час нам­но­го лег­че внутрь про­ник­нуть. Го­лов­ка сво­бод­но вхо­дит. И так же сво­бод­но вы­ходит. Кон­чить мож­но толь­ко от это­го, как его ды­роч­ка ме­ня лег­ко при­нима­ет. Вой­ти, что­бы пог­ру­зилась толь­ко го­лов­ка, и вый­ти. Сно­ва толь­ко го­лов­кой, и на­зад. Не­опи­су­емое зре­лище, как мыш­цы ану­са мой член об­ви­ва­ют! Ку­кол­ка не­тер­пе­ливо поп­кой под­ви­гал, что­бы я все же взял его на глу­бине. Лад­но, пос­коль­ку ты чес­тно приз­нался. Вот, как не лю­бить свою ку­кол­ку? Он же не скры­ва­ет, что хо­чет ме­ня. Да­же сто­нать не стес­ня­ет­ся. Чем силь­нее тол­чки, тем го­лос ку­кол­ки гром­че. Хо­чет очень глу­боко. Кра­соту­ля, все по тво­ему за­казу — при­нимай ра­боту.   
Тес­но при­жимать­ся к бед­рам ку­кол­ки, что­бы толь­ко дос­тать как мож­но глуб­же, от­зы­ва­ет­ся во мне са­мом ди­ким же­лани­ем, чувс­тво­вать, как он от­кры­ва­ет­ся навс­тре­чу и слад­ко сто­нет в са­ми гу­бы. Поч­ти не от­ре­аги­ровал, ког­да я про­вел кон­чи­ком язы­ка по кон­ту­ру его губ. Мяг­кие ус­та мо­ей кра­соту­ли все ещё не нас­тро­ены от­ве­чать на мой по­целуй. Я дол­жен ос­та­новить­ся, что­бы он гу­бами по­шеве­лил? Это по­дей­ство­вало. Ку­кол­ка всо­сал­ся в мои гу­бы, поп­кой под­ви­ливая. Хо­рошо, я под­ви­га­юсь. Мед­ленно. По­ка нас­лажда­юсь ус­та­ми мо­ей кра­соту­ли на сво­их гу­бах.  
— Быс­трее, — нас­то­ял он, не от­вле­ка­ясь от по­целуя.  
Я рез­че дви­нул­ся, а он поч­ти что вскрик­нул мне в гу­бы. Да, ку­кол­ка. Хо­чу, что­бы ты кри­чал. Чем силь­нее и рез­че тол­ка­юсь, тем гром­че его го­лос. Азарт до­вел ме­ня до то­го, что я те­перь ку­кол­ку на­низы­ваю с са­мого на­чала, с са­мого кон­чи­ка мо­его чле­на. Вот так, зап­росто выс­каль­зы­ваю из не­го и сно­ва вхо­жу, сра­зу на всю дли­ну. Опять вы­хожу и вры­ва­юсь. А он при­нима­ет и кри­чит. Так над­рывно да­же. Я ему спе­ци­аль­но свой язык меж­ду губ за­тол­кал. Хо­чу слы­шать, как его сто­ны об ме­ня раз­би­ва­ют­ся. Как он кри­чит пря­мо в ме­ня. Сам про­сил глу­боко. Те­перь кри­чи. Про­сил быс­трее. Кри­чи. Я и сам от сто­нов сдер­жать­ся не мо­гу. Внут­ри так го­рячо и хо­рошо. Го­лов­ка об неж­ные сте­ноч­ки трет­ся.  
— Кон­чаю... Ку­да?  
— В ме­ня, — вы­дал моя ку­кол­ка. — Вы­лижешь, — а сам гу­бами в мои впил­ся, язык так быс­тро сво­им на­шел.  
Бо­же, у ме­ня в го­лове фей­ер­верки выс­тре­лили! Все мыш­цы сво­дит! Яй­ца под­прыг­ну­ли! Так дол­го и мно­го я ещё не спус­кал. Вы­лизать? Бо­же! Эти слив­ки сыг­ра­ли со мной злую шут­ку. Тут ча­са на три ра­боты, по­ка я все язы­ком со­беру. К то­му же, кра­соту­ля ме­ня ещё не от­пуска­ет от по­целуя. Со­сет. Твой бы ро­тик, ку­кол­ка, да на мой член. Хо­роший бы минь­етик по­лучил­ся. У не­го ещё сто­ит. На­литый член так к жи­воту и при­жима­ет­ся. Ку­кол­ка всхлип­нул, ког­да я по ство­лу про­вел. Го­лов­ка смаз­кой со­чит­ся. От губ мо­их отор­вался, в ку­лак тол­ка­ет­ся.   
Сто­ило мне ды­роч­ку на го­лов­ке язы­ком лиз­нуть, как ку­кол­ка за­выл. Так нра­вит­ся, ког­да я и эту ды­роч­ку язы­ком лас­каю? Тол­ка­ет­ся к язы­ку мо­ему. Пос­ку­лива­ет.  
— Возь­ми... По­жалуй­ста... — так жа­лоб­но прос­то­нал, дви­гая бед­ра­ми. Его член пуль­си­ровать на­чал. Ку­кол­ка сам ко мне вор­вался. Сра­зу за глан­ды. Го­лову мою ру­ками дер­жит, что­бы я выр­вать­ся не до­думал­ся. Сто­нет так гром­ко и про­тяж­но. Мне пря­мо в гор­ло спус­ка­ет. Хоть бы не зах­лебнуть­ся! Ты очень жес­то­кий, ку­кол­ка! Ког­да кон­чил, за во­лосы ме­ня на се­бя по­тянул. Я что-то не пой­му, кто чья кук­ла те­перь? Глу­боко ко мне сво­им язы­ком вор­вался. Та­кое чувс­тво, что пос­ле ор­газма ему сил толь­ко при­бав­ля­ет­ся!  
— В сле­ду­ющий раз, не взду­май кон­чать рань­ше ме­ня! По­нял?! — ры­чит мне пря­мо в гу­бы.  
В сле­ду­ющий раз? Ку­кол­ка! Я го­тов те­бя брать столь­ко раз, сколь­ко ска­жешь! Где ска­жешь! И как ска­жешь! Лю­бовь моя! Всей мо­ей жиз­ни! Го­воришь, что я поп­ку те­бе вы­лизать дол­жен? Хоть сей­час!   
— Ос­тавь, — ти­хо при­казы­ва­ет ку­кол­ка. — До ван­ной дой­ти по­моги, и мо­жешь быть сво­боден.  
Ду­ма­ешь, я в сос­то­янии ид­ти?! Су­дя по то­му, как не­лов­ко ку­кол­ка с пос­те­ли под­нялся, да ещё и на тум­бочку на­летел, по­хоже, ему ху­же, чем мне. По­мочь ему дой­ти, я по­мог. Но кра­соту­ля из ван­ной ме­ня вы­тол­кал, сам зах­лопнул­ся. Что опять не так?  
Дол­го пле­щет­ся. Там хоть все нор­маль­но? На сту­ки не от­ве­ча­ет. Во­ду вык­лю­чил. Шур­шит. По­казал­ся, на­конец.  
— Преж­де, чем по­дой­ти ко мне, бу­дешь «ре­зин­ку» по­казы­вать! Толь­ко поп­ро­буй сно­ва в ме­ня кон­чить! Еле дож­дался, по­ка вы­течет!  
— Я же спра­шивал...  
— Го­ворю на бу­дущее, что­бы боль­ше та­ких си­ту­аций не воз­ни­кало.  
Ми­мо ме­ня про­шел. По­лотен­це с бе­дер снял. На блед­ной яго­дице алый за­сос кра­су­ет­ся. Знак собс­твен­ности. Мо­ей собс­твен­ности. Кра­соту­ля к пи­жаме по­тянул­ся.  
— Не оде­вай­ся! Я хо­чу, что­бы ты спал го­лым, — дер­нулся от мо­его при­каза.  
— Но­чи хо­лод­ные, — от­ве­тил, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь та­ким же стро­гим то­ном.  
— Ни­чего. Я сог­рею. Се­год­ня спишь со мной.  
Я точ­но не­нор­маль­ный. Толь­ко что лю­бил свою ку­кол­ку, а те­перь при­казы­ваю. Это во мне злость иг­ра­ет из-за то­го, что кук­ла ха­рак­тер про­яв­ля­ет?   
Бо­же! Что это? Пер­вое, что я уви­дел, вый­дя из ду­ша, — кра­соту­ля мир­но дрых­нет в мо­ей кро­вати. Его пи­жама ва­ля­ет­ся на сту­ле. Он вро­де как и под оде­яло заб­рался, но вот го­лая поп­ка выг­ля­дыва­ет. Я не удер­жался, что­бы паль­цем по рас­ще­лин­ке не про­вес­ти. Ды­роч­ка рас­кры­тая, мяг­кая. До­каза­тель­ство то­го, что я здесь был и мне это не прис­ни­лось. Я ря­дом прис­тро­ил­ся. Гос­по­ди, член от од­них толь­ко мыс­лей на­лива­ет­ся и в мя­гонь­кий вход уже упи­ра­ет­ся. Я же не зас­ну этой ночью. Гос­по­ди, я сам се­бе при­говор под­пи­сал!  
— Толь­ко поп­ро­буй! — стро­го про­цедил кра­соту­ля. Да­же не ше­велит­ся.  
— Отом­стишь?  
— Иди под­ро­чи.  
— Я здесь, мож­но?  
— Из­вра­щенец! Уй­ди! — ви­димо по­чувс­тво­вал, что я по чле­ну ру­кой дви­нул. Но не дер­га­ет­ся. Да­же, ког­да я го­лов­кой тес­нее вжал­ся. Впус­тил, но брев­ном при­киды­ва­ет­ся. Не толь­ко го­лов­ку впус­тил, на всю дли­ну впус­тил. Заж­му­рил­ся, по­душ­ку в паль­цах за­жал. Всхлип­нул толь­ко, ког­да я дви­гать­ся на­чал. Мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но.  
— Мо­жешь не рас­тя­гивать удо­воль­ствие?! — нер­вно вы­палил кра­соту­ля, не­доволь­но жму­рясь.  
— Те­бя трах­нуть или мне уб­рать­ся?  
— Иди­от! Мне на су­хую боль­но! — сквозь зу­бы це­дит, пря­ча ли­цо в по­душ­ку.  
— Ес­ли мне ос­тать­ся, то по­дай смаз­ку. Ес­ли нет, то ва­ли на свою кро­вать. Я спо­кой­но не зас­ну.  
Чер­тыхнул­ся се­бе под нос и из-под по­душ­ки фла­кон дос­тал. Вот та­кими кук­лы и дол­жны быть. Пос­лушны­ми. Брать мою кра­соту­лю сза­ди ещё ув­ле­катель­нее! В по­душ­ки сто­нет. Ску­лит. В мат­рас вжи­ма­ет­ся. Нет, ку­кол­ка! Так не прой­дет! Ты мне под­ви­ливать дол­жен!   
Не­доволь­но на ко­лени встал, в спи­не прог­нулся, поп­ку выс­та­вил. Да, ку­кол­ка. Имен­но так ты дол­жен мне под­став­лять­ся! Что ты там го­ворил о том, что­бы я рань­ше те­бя не кон­чал? Иди ко мне! Спи­ной в мою грудь вжал­ся. Сей­час я те­бе все ус­трою! Ты лю­бишь, ког­да по тво­ей прос­та­те гла­дят, лю­бишь, ког­да с мо­шон­кой иг­ра­ют, ког­да с ды­роч­кой на чле­не. А ещё у те­бя сос­ки чувс­тви­тель­ные. Зак­ри­чал и зад­ро­жал. Мо­лодец! Кон­чил рань­ше ме­ня. Чёрт! Да­же я отод­ви­нуть этот мо­мент не мо­гу! Приш­лось пря­мо на за­сос из­лить­ся. Ты же так не лю­бишь, ког­да в те­бя. Ви­дишь? Все ус­ло­вия вы­пол­не­ны.  
— Сам дой­дешь? — на под­ка­шива­ющих­ся но­гах кра­соту­лю за­носит, ког­да он с кро­вати сполз.  
— Не иди за мной, — пре­дуп­ре­дитель­но мах­нул на ме­ня ру­кой.  
Чёрт! Я сно­ва сор­вался! Сту­чи, не сту­чи, все рав­но не от­кро­ет. Чёрт!   
Все-та­ки по­вер­нул за­мок. Но не вы­ходит. Сто­ит с опу­щен­ной го­ловой.  
— Го­лым и в тво­ей кро­вати? — хо­лод­но уточ­нил он. — Ес­ли что сог­ре­ешь, да? Хо­рошо, как ска­жешь, мой гос­по­дин! — през­ри­тель­но про­цедил кра­соту­ля и вы­шел.   
Сле­ду­ющее, что я уви­дел — все же ле­жит в мо­ей кро­вати го­лый. Но те­перь на спи­не. Ме­ня ждет.  
— Я...  
— Не объ­яс­няй­ся! Не по­может. Спать се­год­ня бу­дем? Или до смер­ти ме­ня зат­ра­ха­ешь? — та­ким хо­лод­ным то­ном го­ворит, что мне страш­но ста­ло за пси­хичес­кое сос­то­яние сво­ей ку­кол­ки.  
— Бу­дем спать.  
— От­лично! — кра­соту­ля умос­тился по­удоб­нее. — Спо­кой­ной но­чи!  
Во вся­ком слу­чае, не вы­рыва­ет­ся, ког­да я его к гру­ди при­тянул. Обе­щаю, что в сле­ду­ющий раз все бу­дет по-дру­гому.  
— Я хо­чу те­бя по­цело­вать. Это воз­можно?  
Ку­кол­ка мол­ча на спи­ну улег­ся, ли­цом ко мне по­вер­нулся.  
— Я дол­жен в сло­вес­ной фор­ме те­бе раз­ре­шить?  
— Ка­кой же ты ядо­витый.  
— Смот­ри, не от­ра­вись, — сам ме­ня за за­тылок при­тянул и гу­бами мои гу­бы смял.   
Это зна­чит, что все ула­жено? По­целуй без страс­ти, но и не де­жур­ный. С прив­ку­сом без­за­щит­ности и от­ча­яния. Мед­ленный, дол­гий. Та­кой, ка­ким мож­но ча­сами нас­лаждать­ся. Это моя кук­ла. И ее боль­ше ник­то не тро­нет!


	30. Chapter 30

**Чан­Мин**

  
— Зав­тра вы­ход­ной. Хо­чешь ку­да-ни­будь выб­рать­ся? — от­кла­дывая учеб­ник, спро­сил Джун­Су.   
Ес­ли чес­тно, то ме­ня нес­коль­ко уди­вил его воп­рос: во-пер­вых, мы ещё ни ра­зу не го­вори­ли о «нас»; во-вто­рых, мы во­об­ще из­бе­гали ка­ких-ли­бо серь­ез­ных тем, единс­твен­ной те­мой для об­сужде­ний бы­ла уче­ба; в-треть­их, пос­то­ян­ные тре­ниров­ки не ос­тавля­ют вре­мени для нор­маль­но­го об­ще­ния; в-чет­вертых, Джун­Су ве­дёт се­бя ря­дом со мной так, буд­то ни­ког­да в люб­ви мне не приз­на­вал­ся, буд­то мы да­же не друзья, а прос­то зна­комые.  
Мы сей­час си­дим в биб­ли­оте­ке за тем же сто­лом, где Джун­Су «фор­му­лу люб­ви» вы­вел пе­редо мной. Я пы­тал­ся из­бе­гать тя­жело­го мол­ча­ния, по­это­му стал ухо­дить из ком­на­ты. Джун­Су ме­ня здесь на­шел и бе­запел­ля­ци­он­но усел­ся за мой стол де­лать уро­ки. Мы те­перь час­то вы­пол­ня­ем до­маш­ку в биб­ли­оте­ке: здесь ти­шина и ат­мосфе­ра для уче­бы рас­по­лага­ет. Прав­да, пос­ле от­кро­вений в не столь да­лёком прош­лом я ту­го со­об­ра­жаю в этом мес­те. Каж­дый раз жду под­во­ха, что Джун­Су опять что-то та­кое вы­кинет. Та­кое, к че­му я мо­гу ока­зать­ся не го­тов. Как, нап­ри­мер, этот не­ожи­дан­ный воп­рос.  
— Ты хо­чешь ку­да-то в кон­крет­ное мес­то схо­дить? — Дей­стви­тель­но по­ра зак­руглять­ся. Ес­ли что, зав­тра до­делаю. Вре­мя бу­дет.  
— Мо­жет, съ­ез­дим ку­да-ни­будь? Толь­ко мы вдво­ём. Ку­да-то, где не бу­дет лиш­ней су­еты и гне­тущей об­ста­нов­ки, — Джун­Су ос­то­рож­но нак­рыл мою ру­ку ла­донью. В гла­за мне заг­ля­дыва­ет та­ким умо­ля­ющим взгля­дом.  
Бо­же, сер­дце так бе­шено ко­лотит­ся! Вот-вот вып­рыгнет. Вдво­ём? Джун­Су зо­вет ме­ня на сви­дание? Мне это не снит­ся? Гос­по­ди, я так не вол­но­вал­ся ещё в сво­ей жиз­ни. Да­же, ког­да он мне приз­нался. Ког­да от­тол­кнул ме­ня. А сей­час хо­чет по­ехать ку­да-то, где мы бу­дем од­ни. Бо­же! На­де­юсь, он ни­чего не за­думал? От­ку­да та­кое вне­зап­ное приг­ла­шение?  
— Я бы хо­тел кое-ку­да заг­ля­нуть. Бо­юсь, те­бе там мо­жет не пон­ра­вит­ся.  
— Сом­не­ва­юсь, что у те­бя пло­хой вкус, — улы­ба­ет­ся од­ни­ми кон­чи­ками губ. Под­бо­родок ру­кой под­пер, от­пустив мою ла­донь. — Что это?  
— Ма­газин му­зыкаль­ных инс­тру­мен­тов в мо­ем го­роде. Там есть од­на вещь, ко­торую я хо­чу при­об­рести. Но это очень до­рогая вещь. Не­совер­шенно­лет­ним её не про­дадут. — Ин­те­рес­но, как ДжеД­жун пла­ниру­ет вы­пол­нить свою часть уго­вора?  
— Из всех пра­вил есть ис­клю­чения, — Джун­Су по­жал пле­чами. Улыб­ка так и не схо­дит с его ли­ца. Веч­ный оп­ти­мист! — Это что-то нас­толь­ко ред­кое?  
Мо­жет, сто­ит ему рас­ска­зать? Вдруг, и прав­да что-то дель­ное под­ска­жет? Фо­то всег­да при се­бе дер­жу, в ко­шель­ке. Как на­поми­нание о выс­шей це­ли. Джун­Су за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но взгля­нул на кра­сави­цу, по­корив­шую мое сер­дце.  
— Она од­на та­кая у мас­те­ра. Руч­ная ра­бота. Все стру­ны се­реб­ря­ные. Зву­ки, ко­торые мож­но из неё из­влечь прос­то бо­жес­твен­ные! Из-за её фор­мы, де­рева, уг­ла спи­ла и тол­щи­ны сте­нок она уни­каль­на. Ла­ковое пок­ры­тие сло­ев во­семь, не мень­ше. Мас­тер, сконс­тру­иро­вав­ший эту ги­тару, умер нес­коль­ко лет на­зад, а его по­том­ки ока­зались иди­ота­ми, ни­чего не смыс­ля­щими в ис­кусс­тве. При­нес­ли этот ше­девр в лом­бард. Пе­рекуп­щик сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, что к че­му и от­дал в хо­рошие ру­ки по за­об­лачной це­не. Мож­но ска­зать, кос­ми­чес­кой це­не. У этой ги­тары есть все: от ис­то­рии и зву­чания до ли­цен­зии и сер­ти­фика­та ка­чес­тва. Го­ворят, её хо­тели за­полу­чить са­мые из­вес­тные му­зыкан­ты, но мас­тер её не про­давал. Вро­де как ги­тара са­ма се­бе хо­зя­ина вы­берет.  
— Ты про­бовал на ней сыг­рать? Или там раз­ре­шено толь­ко пы­лин­ки с неё сду­вать? — он от­дал мне фо­тог­ра­фию.  
— Гриф иде­аль­но ло­жит­ся в мою ла­донь. Она зву­чит, слов­но жи­вая, буд­то в ней ду­ша есть! Это не прос­то мой бзик, Джун­Су! Эта ги­тара дей­стви­тель­но кру­тая вещь! Вин­таж. Ан­тиква­ри­ат. И к ней од­но удо­воль­ствие при­касать­ся! Она единс­твен­ная в сво­ем ро­де.  
— Пос­мотри на неё с прак­ти­чес­кой сто­роны, — серь­ез­ным то­ном вы­дох­нул Джун­Су. — Та­кие ве­щи сто­ят в фут­ля­рах в тем­ных хра­мах слов­но идо­лы, на ко­торых мо­лят­ся му­зыкан­ты. На та­ких ред­ких кол­лекци­он­ных ги­тарах ник­то не иг­ра­ет. Иметь у се­бя та­кого ро­да инс­тру­мент, это су­губо для по­тешить собс­твен­ное са­молю­бие, что об­ла­датель та­кой уни­каль­ной ве­щи имен­но ты. Не бо­лее, Чан­Мин. Но это хо­рошо, что у те­бя есть что-то, к че­му ты стре­мишь­ся. Я хо­чу на неё пос­мотреть вжи­вую. От­ве­дешь ме­ня к ней?  
— Я да­леко жи­ву. Вы­ехать нуж­но уже сей­час. Что­бы ус­петь вер­нуть­ся к зав­траш­не­му ве­черу.  
— Ну, да­вай съ­ез­дим! Пря­мо сей­час! — Джун­Су под­нялся с мес­та и при­нял­ся кни­ги сор­ти­ровать, что­бы по пол­кам раз­ло­жить. Так во­оду­шевил­ся пред­сто­ящим пу­тешес­тви­ем, что у ме­ня за­был спро­сить, сог­ла­сен ли я ехать се­год­ня.  
— Джун­Су, ехать с пе­ресад­ка­ми. Нет ни од­но­го пря­мого мар­шру­та! Все би­леты за ме­сяц бро­ниро­вать нуж­но!  
Пос­та­вил пос­леднюю кни­гу на стел­лаж и раз­вернул­ся ко мне ли­цом. Хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся:  
— Что мне бу­дет, ес­ли я обес­пе­чу эту по­ез­дку без бро­ни и пе­реса­док?  
— Что ты хо­чешь?  
— М, дай по­думать, — де­лано за­думал­ся. В по­толок смот­рит. — Схо­дим в са­уну? В тво­ём го­роде есть са­уны?  
— Са­уны-то есть. Я их не пе­рено­шу.  
— Там есть бас­сейн? Джа­кузи? Что-то в этом ро­де?  
— Есть и бас­сейн, и джа­кузи.   
— От­лично, зна­чит, там и рас­сла­бим­ся! — Джун­Су ух­мыль­нул­ся се­бе под нос и нап­ра­вил­ся на вы­ход из биб­ли­оте­ки. По пу­ти мо­биль­ник из кар­ма­на дос­тал. — Вон? Мне нуж­на ма­шина че­рез пол­ча­са! По­ез­дка даль­няя, по­это­му все тща­тель­но про­верь и зап­равь­ся. Вер­немся зав­тра ве­чером. — Джун­Су от­клю­чил­ся и са­модо­воль­но на ме­ня пог­ля­дел. — А ты не ве­рил в мои си­лы.  
— Этот Вон... Твой лич­ный шо­фер? И ждет тво­их при­казов где-то не­дале­ко от шко­лы?  
— Вон - школь­ный шо­фер. Ди­рек­то­ра во­зит на со­веща­ния.  
Как так? Что это ещё за шут­ки? Бу­дет ли обыч­ный ра­бочий вы­пол­нять при­хоти школь­ни­ков?! Тут ли­бо «на ла­пу» да­вать нуж­но, ли­бо ком­про­мат иметь!  
— А по­чему он слу­ша­ет­ся те­бя?  
— По­тому, что это моя шко­ла, — ух­мыль­нул­ся он, по­жимая пле­чами.  
«Моя шко­ла»! Я, зна­ешь ли, то­же в ней учусь! Хо­тя... Ак­цент на сло­ве «МОЯ» был до­воль­но от­четли­вый.  
— Ты вла­делец этой шко­лы? Хо­зя­ин это­го мес­та?! — Мать моя жен­щи­на!!! Нас­коль­ко же это оше­лом­ля­ющая до­гад­ка! Джун­Су... Я втрес­кался во вла­дель­ца шко­лы, в ко­торой учусь?! Да­же жи­ву с ним в об­ща­ге в од­ной ком­на­те! Кон­спи­рация 80 LEVEL!!!  
— Да. Мой отец вы­купил её пе­ред на­чалом учеб­но­го го­да. Ник­то не зна­ет, кро­ме ЮЧо­на (он нам с Юн­Хо вро­де вто­рого бра­та). Я толь­ко те­бе ска­зал. — Нас­толь­ко лег­ко приз­нался в та­ких серь­ез­ных ве­щах. Я по­ражен, Джун­Су.  
— Учи­теля ещё зна­ют.  
— И на­казы­ва­ют на­рав­не со все­ми.  
— Это точ­но.  
Зна­чит, ког­да я счи­тал ЮЧо­на са­мым глав­ным в этой шко­ле, то я об­ла­жал­ся по-круп­но­му. Од­но де­ло пе­туши­ный го­нор Юн­Хо, сов­сем дру­гое — фи­зичес­кая си­ла, удер­жи­ва­ющая шес­те­рок в ку­лаке, ко­торой об­ла­да­ет ЮЧон. И это все толь­ко вер­хушка ай­сбер­га. Но по­чему эти пар­ни дер­жат в тай­не свой ста­тус? Это их из­ба­вило бы от не­кото­рых проб­лем. Хо­тя, они и без ста­туса до­воль­но силь­ная ко­ман­да. Их все бо­ят­ся, за ис­клю­чени­ем Кван­Су.   
Я пом­ню, в ка­кой прос­тра­ции ЮЧон рас­ска­зывал: «Он точ­но боль­ной на го­лову! Это же пси­хопат! Он кай­фу­ет от­то­го, как я его с гов­ном топ­чу! При этом в не­кото­ром ро­де, бук­валь­но! В клас­се он не­вин­ная овеч­ка, а на пе­реме­не — тот ещё дь­явол! Та­ких по­ис­кать ещё на­до, не най­дешь! Мои пар­ни ему точ­но реб­ра по­лома­ли, а он толь­ко ржал во весь го­лос! На сле­ду­ющий день он был с по­вяз­кой, но чувс­тво­вал се­бя, как огур­чик! Мне ка­жет­ся, его дерь­мом на­кор­ми пря­мо с тол­чка, так он весь уни­таз вы­лижет! И не поб­резгу­ет! На не­го нич­то не дей­ству­ет! Ни уг­ро­зы, ни ку­лаки, ни уни­жение! Он все это сно­сит с бла­жен­ной ух­мылкой на ли­це! Мо­жет, его за яй­ца пе­ред шко­лой под­ве­сить? Бо­юсь, об­конча­ет­ся...»  
ЮЧон не зна­ет, что прак­ти­чес­ки все, что тог­да пе­речис­лил, на се­бе ис­пы­тал мой брат. Он и в уни­тазе ис­ку­пал­ся, и с пе­рело­мами хо­дил. Са­мое страш­ное бы­ло, ког­да бра­ту кисть раз­дро­били. Я ду­мал, что он во­об­ще без ру­ки ос­та­нет­ся. Отец не по­верил, что та­кое школь­ни­ки ус­тро­или, ду­мал, что брат на гон­ках трав­му за­рабо­тал. Имен­но по­это­му, Кван­Су так ве­селит­ся. Мо­жет, это у не­го что-то вро­де ис­те­рии?  
— По­чему ты гру­зишь­ся? — Джун­Су заг­ля­нул мне в ли­цо, как толь­ко мы вош­ли в на­шу ком­на­ту. — То, что я здесь глав­ный яв­ля­ет­ся по­мехой для на­ших от­но­шений?  
— Нет.  
— Хо­рошо. Со­бирай­ся!  
Что я ска­зал толь­ко что?! От­но­шения? Джун­Су за­гово­рил о на­ших от­но­шени­ях?! Чёрт! Я да­же ми­мо ушей про­пус­тил его сло­ва, а сей­час толь­ко дош­ло! Не­уже­ли приш­ло вре­мя все рас­ста­вить по мес­там? Он от­та­ял? Мой Джун­Су воз­вра­ща­ет­ся?  
— Вре­мя. Нам по­ра, Вон уже ждет, — Джун­Су взял свой рюк­зак. Я да­же не за­метил, что в свою сум­ку поб­ро­сал. Мыс­ли об этом пар­не за­мес­ти­ли со­бой весь по­ток.  
В во­ротах шко­лы нас ждет ма­шина. За ру­лем дей­стви­тель­но школь­ный шо­фер, ко­торо­го все зна­ют. Он да­же пе­ред на­ми дверь от­крыл. Джун­Су пе­реки­нул­ся че­рез пе­ред­нее си­дение и дос­тал на­вига­тор, мне его в ру­ки су­нул, чтоб я ад­рес вбил. Ну, я ещё и мар­шрут по кар­те на вся­кий слу­чай по­доб­рал.  
— Вон, пос­лу­шай ра­дио! И за до­рогой вни­матель­но сле­ди! Обой­дешь­ся бо­ковы­ми зер­ка­лами! Нам с Чан­Ми­ном нуж­но об­су­дить од­но важ­ное де­ло! — стро­го рас­по­рядил­ся Джун­Су и тут же под­нял зас­лонку, от­го­родив­шись от во­дите­ля.  
Что это ещё зна­чит?! Смот­рит на ме­ня с хит­рым при­щуром. Я бы ска­зал, да­же слег­ка том­ным взгля­дом. Это не та бит­ва, ко­торую мож­но с лег­костью вы­дер­жать. Я, по­жалуй, пей­за­жами в ок­не луч­ше по­любу­юсь.  
— До­рога длин­ная, чем зай­мем­ся? — му­раш­ки по спи­не про­бежа­лись от ше­пота над ухом.   
Он ког­да го­ворит ещё и гу­бами ко­жи ка­са­ет­ся. Ну, вот! Те­перь кон­чи­ком язы­ка по краю уш­ной ра­кови­ны лиз­нул. По­чему мне так жар­ко вдруг ста­ло?  
— Здесь си­дения с по­дог­ре­вом?  
— Здесь я с «по­дог­ре­вом», — ти­хонь­ко хо­хот­нул Джун­Су, а за­тем ле­гонь­ко по мо­ей моч­ке уха зу­бами сколь­знул. В дрожь бро­са­ет! Ды­хание пе­рек­ры­ва­ет­ся! Что он тво­рит?! Язы­ком уже чуть ли не в ухо заб­рался! Ак­ку­рат­но так по за­вит­кам кон­чи­ком сколь­зит.  
— Что ты хо­тел та­кое важ­ное об­су­дить? — ме­ня го­лос не слу­ша­ет­ся. Та­кой низ­кий вдруг стал.  
— Как те­бе боль­ше нра­вит­ся? Язы­ком или гу­бами? — он тут же моч­ку мою воб­рал, слег­ка по­сасы­вая. Бо­же! С ним опас­но на­ходить­ся ря­дом! Те­перь я по­нимаю, что имен­но нра­вит­ся де­вуш­кам! Ми­лый об­раз дам­ско­го угод­ни­ка впе­ремеш­ку с не­обуз­данной сек­су­аль­ностью!  
— Это и есть та са­мая «важ­ная» те­ма?  
— На дан­ный мо­мент, это са­мое важ­ное! — он за под­бо­родок ме­ня к се­бе ли­цом раз­вернул. Ве­селит­ся.  
— Где ты был, ког­да пос­то­рон­них ря­дом не бы­ло?  
— Ты был не го­тов, — са­модо­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
— Я был го­тов в тот са­мый день, ког­да от­дал те­бе гал­стук. А ты ко мне да­же не по­дошёл!  
— Но ты так и не от­ве­тил на мой воп­рос. Язы­ком? Или гу­бами?  
Гос­по­ди! У ме­ня от од­них толь­ко воп­ро­сов в шта­нах жизнь про­сыпа­ет­ся! А ведь он сей­час да­же не пы­та­ет­ся ни­чего де­лать! Прос­то смот­рит мне в гла­за, паль­ца­ми за под­бо­родок дер­жит. На ли­це спо­кой­ствие, ни­каких ста­раний ме­ня как-то соб­лазнить.  
— Что из­ме­нит­ся, ес­ли я от­ве­чу?  
— Мно­гое. Мое по­веде­ние, нап­ри­мер, — пле­чами по­жима­ет. А взгляд так и не от­пустил мой.  
Стран­но... Как мои пред­почте­ния в лас­ках мо­гут пов­ли­ять на его по­веде­ние? Ну, это же бред!  
— Что ку­рят твои та­рака­ны в го­лове?  
— Язы­ком или гу­бами? — стро­го нас­то­ял Джун­Су.  
Бо­же! Дай сил вы­дер­жать эту пыт­ку! Я уже от это­го кон­чить го­тов!  
— Мне без раз­ни­цы. Ты во всем хо­рош.  
— На се­год­ня вы­бери что-то од­но. — А взгляд мой дер­жит, не от­пуска­ет.   
Все те­ло у ме­ня сво­дит. Он буд­то од­ни­ми толь­ко гла­зами уже сек­сом со мной за­нима­ет­ся! И что выб­рать? Ес­ли ска­жу «язык», то он точ­но ме­ня за из­вра­щен­ца при­мет!  
— Гу­бы.  
Джун­Су ле­гонь­ко улыб­нулся и скло­нил­ся ко мне. Кон­чи­ком но­са о мой нос по­тер­ся. Гу­бы при­от­крыл и к мо­им не­весо­мо кос­нулся. Бо­же! Член мой так и дер­нулся! Сно­ва маз­нул по мо­им гу­бам сво­ими, еле ка­са­ясь. На­конец, смял чуть силь­нее вер­хнюю гу­бу, тут же вы­пус­тив. За­тем, ниж­нюю. То­же ко­рот­ко и ле­гонь­ко. Как это тер­петь? Это же пыт­ка. Он це­лу­ет, да­же гу­бы ши­роко рас­кры­ва­ет, но толь­ко не­силь­но по мо­им сколь­зит. Же­лание вол­на­ми так по все­му те­лу и раз­но­сит­ся. Он как буд­то ме­ня пос­те­пен­но до пи­ка до­вес­ти соб­рался. Иг­ра­ет с мо­им соз­на­ни­ем сво­ими ко­рот­ки­ми ма­жущи­ми по­целу­ями. А язык свой, кста­ти, и не по­казы­ва­ет. Толь­ко гу­бами. Я бы в жиз­ни не по­думал, что сто­ять да­же от та­кого по­целуя мо­жет!  
Сей­час чуть силь­нее гу­бы мои сми­на­ет. Как бы от­тя­гива­ет да­же. Вби­ра­ет и сколь­зит. Все ещё мед­ленно, не спе­ша. Мне все боль­ше не хва­та­ет кис­ло­рода! А в шта­нах уже да­же бо­лит.   
— Ха-Ах-ха-а-м-мх!  
Что за зву­ки? Это я? Да, это я. Чёрт! А он толь­ко силь­нее впил­ся в мои гу­бы. Уже не прос­то вби­ра­ет! Уже по­сасы­ва­ет их! Од­ну за дру­гой! Бо­же! Как же мне тес­но! Хоть ка­пель­ку нап­ря­жение сбить! Это же пыт­ка! Как он мо­жет так пос­ту­пить со мной?! Ещё зу­бами по гу­бе те­перь сколь­зит! Нем­но­го ще­кот­но да­же от это­го. Мой член бун­ту­ет. На во­лю хо­чет. Ес­ли он про­дол­жит в том же ду­хе, то я не до­еду! Им с Во­ном при­дет­ся ис­кать мес­то, где труп за­капы­вать!   
Страс­тно. Мок­ро. Но без язы­ка. Прос­то мнет и со­сет мои гу­бы. Это из­де­ватель­ство. Ес­ли я сам свой член в шта­нах поп­равлю, как это бу­дет выг­ля­деть? Хоть дот­ро­нуть­ся. Чёрт! Бо­лит и пуль­си­ру­ет. Мо­жет, ему на­мек­нуть? Толь­ко как?   
Бо­же! Ну, по­чему не по­цело­вать нор­маль­но?! По-фран­цуз­ски, с язы­ком! Нет! На­до мне че­люсть вы­вер­нуть, са­мому го­лову вер­ти­каль­но пос­та­вить те­меч­ком вниз, чтоб толь­ко удоб­ней бы­ло ко мне в рот всу­нуть­ся и гу­бой аж до язы­ка дос­тать, а по­том прос­то всо­сать мою ниж­нюю гу­бу! Он во­об­ще в кур­се, что у ме­ня уже все бо­лит?! Опять гу­бы от­кры­ва­ет ши­роко, сно­ва ко мне влез, по язы­ку гу­бой про­вел и выс­коль­знул, втя­гивая мою гу­бу.  
Я не мо­гу! Мои шта­ны сей­час ра­зор­вутся! С от­кры­той ши­рин­кой и ды­шать лег­че. Ещё раз про­ведет по мо­ему язы­ку гу­бой, и я его в рот из­на­силую! Чёрт! Под­мял ме­ня под се­бя и на спи­ну по­валил. Член мой паль­ца­ми пог­ла­дил че­рез тон­кую ткань белья. Мне ещё лег­че ста­ло. Член хоть чу­ток рас­сла­бил­ся, чувс­тву­ет се­бя сво­бод­ней. Ес­ли бы ещё не че­рез ма­терию и хоть нем­но­го под­ро­чить — бы­ло бы иде­аль­но! Я да­же об от­со­се не меч­таю! Прос­то под­ро­чить!   
Это свер­ши­лось! Он под тру­сы ко мне проб­рался паль­ца­ми, а ли­цом к мо­ему ли­цу скло­нил­ся. Толь­ко гу­бы рас­крыл и мои нак­рыл, а я не удер­жался: язы­ком к не­му про­ник. Сколь­ко мож­но ме­ня с ума сво­дить?! Он не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, толь­ко кон­чи­ком язы­ка под­разнил и всо­сал. Чёрт! Гу­бы на мо­ем язы­ке и паль­цы на чле­не — это взры­во­опас­ная смесь! Со­сет язык и сто­як мой над­ра­чива­ет, ещё и с рит­мом оди­нако­вым. Нет, я не хо­чу, что­бы ты со­сал мой язык! Я хо­чу ба­наль­ный фран­цуз­ский по­целуй! Прос­то по­об­ли­зывать­ся! На­вер­ное, по­нял мое соп­ро­тив­ле­ние по­тому, что сво­им язы­ком о мой те­реть­ся на­чал. Но та­кое, как буд­то вы­тол­кнуть хо­чет. И чем тес­нее да­вит на мой язык, тем глуб­же я хо­чу к не­му! Здесь так го­рячо и мок­ро. Ух-ты! Да­же Джун­Су всхли­пывать уме­ет! Я от осоз­на­ния то­го, что сам его до это­го до­вел, вдруг не­ожи­дан­но спус­тил. А мо­жет, от­то­го, что он клас­сно це­лу­ет­ся и при этом ру­ками ра­ботать уме­ет? В лю­бом слу­чае, мне зна­читель­но по­лег­ча­ло. Джун­Су не­тер­пе­ливо выс­во­бодил­ся, сал­фетки с ящич­ка дос­тал. Ру­ку, за­литую мо­ей спер­мой, вы­тира­ет. Упа­ков­ку мне на пу­зе ос­та­вил. Лад­но, я сам выт­русь.  
Мы фиг зна­ет где, пос­ре­ди по­ля, на трас­се в ма­шине, ко­торая все вре­мя ко­лесит, а у ме­ня пер­вый ор­газм не в оди­ночес­тве, как обыч­но, а от ласк дру­гого че­лове­ка, бо­лее то­го — пар­ня, ко­торый смог ме­ня воз­бу­дить до чер­ти­ков по­целу­ем без язы­ка. Ши­за, ты сно­ва по­сети­ла ме­ня!  
— Конс­трук­тивный ди­алог у нас с то­бой по­лучил­ся, — нуж­но одеж­ду поп­ра­вить, ши­рин­ку зас­тегнуть.  
— Дис­куссия вы­далась на ура! — сог­ласно кив­нул Джун­Су, ко­пируя мой тон го­лоса. — Я не по­нимаю толь­ко, чем ты не до­волен? — Он, на­конец, из­ба­вил­ся от гряз­ных сал­фе­ток. — Пе­рего­воры бы­ли ре­шены в твою поль­зу.  
— По-тво­ему, от­но­шения зак­лю­ча­ют­ся в по­целу­ях и сек­се?  
— Это важ­ная сос­тавля­ющая, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Джун­Су. — Мне тас­кать те­бе цве­ты? Петь се­рена­ды? Или поз­во­лишь лю­бить те­бя от­кро­вен­но и без фаль­ши? — го­ворит сталь­ным то­ном. Злит­ся, что ли? В чем же я неп­рав?!  
— Из­ви­ни, но за­жимать­ся на зад­нем си­дении за спи­ной у во­дите­ля — это как-то...  
— Он ме­бель, — не­тер­пе­ливо пе­ребил ме­ня Джун­Су. — Этот во­дитель. Он да­же не слы­шит и не ви­дит нас.  
— Ме­бель? — Чёрт! Что это за се­мей­ка та­кая иди­от­ская?! Как ме­ня во­об­ще уго­раз­ди­ло свя­зать­ся с ни­ми?! — Мой брат кук­ла, шо­фер ме­бель. Кто я?  
— Ты тот, ко­го я под­вел к ор­газму гу­бами. Это, чтоб ты знал, са­мая слож­ная про­цеду­ра, ни­чем се­бе не по­могать.  
— Ме­ня пер­вый раз до­вели до ор­газма, и это ока­залась са­мая слож­ная про­цеду­ра!.. За­шибись...  
— Ты да­же в де­вуш­ку ещё не кон­чал? — ка­жет­ся, ему, на­конец, ста­ло ин­те­рес­но хоть что-то уз­нать обо мне. Толь­ко мне от это­го не лег­че!  
— А что те­бя удив­ля­ет? Или ты с один­надца­ти лет тра­ха­ешь­ся?  
— У те­бя в один­надцать уже встал?! — Джун­Су взгля­нул на ме­ня ши­роко рас­кры­тыми гла­зами, вос­хи­щен­но улы­ба­ясь.  
— А у те­бя?  
— Поч­ти три­над­цать бы­ло. — На спин­ку си­дения от­ки­нул­ся, на свои ру­ки взгля­нул. — За ме­сяц до име­нин.  
— А пер­вый раз ког­да? — ес­ли учесть его сек­су­аль­ный по­тен­ци­ал и по­пуляр­ность сре­ди де­вушек, его уме­ние об­щать­ся, то Джун­Су на­вер­ня­ка без тру­да за­полу­чил же­ла­емое.  
— Гм, — гад­ко ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. Так я и ду­мал! Вско­ре! Так и есть! — На три­над­ца­тиле­тие. В день рож­де­ния.  
— Ну, ты и ги­гант! Как уда­лось?  
— Я был очень пь­ян. Она то­же «в дро­ва». Не уди­витель­но, что брев­ном ле­жала, — хо­хот­нул Джун­Су, а по­том сник, по­серь­ез­нел, — Ро­дите­лей, как всег­да не бы­ло до­ма, по­это­му мы с бра­том чу­дили, что хо­тели. За­ката­ли гром­кую пь­ян­ку. Да­же жа­лобы со­седей в по­лицию не зас­та­вили от­ца или мать при­ехать. Они прис­ла­ли сек­ре­таря. По­это­му, хвас­тать­ся тем, что Чха­Нам Дом при­над­ле­жит мо­ей семье, это пок­рыть се­бя по­зором. Моя единс­твен­ная семья — это брат. Он ещё тя­желее это пе­рено­сит. Юн­Хо глав­ный нас­ледник на «прес­тол». Отец и ме­ня го­товит, на слу­чай, ес­ли брат не спра­вит­ся.  
— За­мена?  
— Мне не боль­но важ­на судь­ба на­шей кор­по­рации. Она отоб­ра­ла у нас с бра­том ро­дите­лей.  
Ка­жет­ся, Джун­Су силь­но пе­режи­ва­ет. По­чему он ре­шил­ся мне это рас­ска­зать? Уве­рен в том, что ник­то не уз­на­ет?  
— Мои то­же у­еха­ли. Биз­нес спа­са­ют. Ес­ли бы не их но­вые кон­трак­ты, то мы с ДжеД­жу­ном не при­еха­ли бы в твою шко­лу.  
— Ког­да при­едем, мы не вспом­ним об этом раз­го­воре, лад­но? — он пос­мотрел на ме­ня очень стро­го.  
— Не­чем хвас­тать­ся. Ну, кро­ме то­го, что твой пер­вый секс был сра­зу че­рез ме­сяц, как сто­ять на­чал, в три­над­ца­тиле­тие. Офи­ген­ный по­дарок! А у неё до те­бя уже бы­ло?  
— Не-а. Кро­вищей за­лило всю прос­ты­ню. Мат­рас ме­нять приш­лось. — По­хоже, его это нис­коль­ко не за­ботит. Да­же ух­мы­ля­ет­ся се­бе под нос.  
— На­де­юсь, это шут­ка?  
— Я серь­ез­но. Я же ни­чего не умел тог­да. Толь­ко дол­бал её и все, — взгляд в ок­но пе­ревел, от­вернув­шись от ме­ня.  
— Сра­зу в два мес­та её оты­мел или толь­ко в од­но? — Ка­кой черт дер­нул ме­ня это спро­сить?! Но уже выр­ва­лось.  
— Чур те­бя! — Джун­Су чуть ли не под­прыг­нул. — Я в анус толь­ко пол­го­да на­зад ре­шил­ся.  
— Вот это ре­ак­ция! Что не так? — на­до по­удоб­нее ус­тро­ить­ся. Что-то мне этот раз­го­вор на­чина­ет нра­вить­ся.   
— По­ка не поп­ро­бу­ешь — не пой­мешь, — и ржет во весь го­лос. — По та­кому слу­чаю, я де­воч­ку под­бе­ру (на тро­их со­об­ра­зим!) спе­ци­аль­но для те­бя, ма­лыш, что­бы ты срав­нил.  
— Смей­ся-смей­ся! — по­хоже, ни­чего ин­те­рес­но­го ме­ня не ждет. Где это мы? Ка­кую-то де­рев­ню нас­квозь про­ез­жа­ем. Я и не знал, что у нас в стра­не еще и та­кие мес­та есть.  
— Я ни­ког­да это­го не де­лал, ни трио, ни груп­по­вухи, но спе­ци­аль­но для те­бя го­тов рис­кнуть. Пред­ставь: ты её в од­ну, а я в дру­гую, а по­том ме­ня­ем­ся!  
— Слу­шай, зат­кнись! — от мо­его рез­ко­го то­на ли­цо Джун­Су быс­тро по­меня­лось. Ста­ло бо­лее серь­ез­ным.  
— Прос­ти, я же шлю­ха. Мне лег­ко го­ворить на эти те­мы.  
— При­пом­нить ре­шил? Я был зол.  
— Но ты прав. Я прос­ти­тут­ка.  
Вздох­нул тя­жело и взгляд от­вел в сто­рону. Черт! Мы что ссо­рим­ся?! Это­го еще не хва­тало! Хо­рошее, блин, на­чало сви­дания! В лю­бом слу­чае, я его ни с кем не смо­гу по­делить. Я же не вы­живу, ес­ли он еще на ко­го-то пе­рек­лю­чит­ся.  
— Я, на­де­юсь, ты мне из­ме­нять не бу­дешь? Ни с кем. Да­же с де­вуш­ка­ми!  
— Толь­ко ес­ли ты до­ведешь ме­ня до ор­газма с пер­во­го ра­за. Язы­ком. При­нима­ешь ус­ло­вия? — и гад­ко ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. Чёрт! — Все по-чес­тно­му: ты выб­рал гу­бы, мне дос­тался язык.  
— И не пос­по­ришь...  
— Это од­на из осо­бен­ностей вза­им­ности в от­но­шени­ях.  
— Ес­ли бы я выб­рал язык, то мне те­бя гу­бами приш­лось бы уб­ла­жать?  
— Зришь в ко­рень. — Как я хо­чу сте­реть эту гад­кую ух­мылку с его ли­ца!

  
**Джун­Су**

Я да­же со­об­ра­зить ни­чего не ус­пел! Ма­лыш мол­ни­енос­но всо­сал­ся в мои гу­бы, ещё и за за­тылок дер­жит, чтоб я не выр­вался. Ма­лень­кая пи­явоч­ка. Кис­ло­род так и пе­рек­рылся! Да­же вдох­нуть не да­ет! Так и та­ранит ме­ня сво­им язы­ком. За­сосал по глан­ды! Шу­ру­ет язы­ком, зас­тавляя слю­ной зах­лебнуть­ся! Ни­каких те­бе неж­ных об­ли­зыва­ний, ос­то­рож­ных, роб­ких. Это не­обуз­данный на­пор, на­силу­ет мой рот язы­ком так, буд­то чле­ном го­ня­ет! Толь­ко член та­кие пи­ру­эты выт­во­рять не уме­ет! Вез­де дос­тал: и по зу­бам, и по дес­нам, по не­бу. Че­люстью так на­давил, что до гланд язы­ком ещё до­тянет­ся!   
Взбе­сил­ся чер­тя­ка! В та­ком нап­ря­жении дер­жит, что да­же ды­хание пе­ревес­ти не мо­гу! И глав­ное, его не вы­тол­кать! Чёрт! Что это?! Я впер­вые ис­пу­гал­ся та­кого на­пора. Ис­пу­гал­ся, по­тому что я бес­си­лен в дан­ной си­ту­ации. Как же так?! Ме­ня так ещё не тру­сило! Все те­ло ло­мит! Как ни из­ви­вай­ся, а не от­пуска­ет! Так же нас­той­чи­во язы­ком мой язык тер­за­ет! Иног­да толь­ко кон­чи­ком язы­ка, ког­да мой язык уже об­вил, до не­ба дос­та­ет, ще­кочет. И сно­ва к язы­ку воз­вра­ща­ет­ся. Тра­ха­ет ме­ня сво­им язы­ком в рот, сле­тая со всех ка­тушек.   
Как же от этой не­чис­ти от­де­лать­ся?! Он же... Чёрт! Я не мо­гу боль­ше! Шта­ны не ре­зино­вые! Единс­твен­ное, че­му он под­чи­нил­ся: не уб­рал ру­ку с мо­его сто­яка. Язы­ком ору­ду­ет и ру­кой дви­га­ет. При этом быс­тро и там, и там! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Чёрт! Ме­ня все­го су­доро­гой све­ло! Звез­ды в гла­зах! Я так быс­тро ещё не кон­чал! И так яр­ко! А он про­дол­жа­ет язы­ком и ру­кой! Бо­же!!! Это же до оду­рения прос­то!!! Ме­ня всё ещё дер­га­ет, как в при­пад­ке ка­ком-то эпи­леп­ти­чес­ком!   
На­конец, этот зас­ра­нец вы­пус­тил мой член, и обо­роты сбав­ля­ет. Те­перь прос­то кон­чи­ком язы­ка вок­руг мо­его кру­жит, ус­по­ка­ива­ющей лас­кой. Гу­бы мои смял дол­гим по­целу­ем. Сов­сем отс­тра­нил­ся.  
— Ес­ли с кем за­мечу, то с то­бой бу­дет то же са­мое, толь­ко чле­ном в анус, — хрип­лым го­лосом про­гово­рил Чан­Мин мне в гу­бы. Ды­шит тя­жело. Бед­няжка, сам ус­тал. Ну-ка, та­кой труд фи­зичес­кий про­делать! — Со­бирай­ся! Мы при­еха­ли, — вы­дох­нул он, от­пуская мой за­тылок. Зас­лонку опус­тил. — Спра­ва отель. Ос­та­нови у па­рад­но­го вхо­да! — Ко­рот­ко рас­по­рядил­ся Чан­Мин во­дите­лю.  
Приш­лось спе­шить. Ма­шина уже за­тор­мо­зила. Вон пе­ред на­ми дверь от­крыл, а швей­цар, как уз­рел Чан­Ми­на, так чуть ли не в пол кла­ня­ет­ся!  
— Доб­ро по­жало­вать! Доб­рый ве­чер, гос­по­дин!  
Чан­Мин во­шел пер­вым в от­кры­тую дверь. Швей­цар и мне кив­нул, при­дер­жи­вая дверь. Внут­ри ад­ми­нис­тра­тор­ша по струн­ке вы­тяну­лась.  
— Гос­по­дин! Доб­рый ве­чер!  
— По­сели­те шо­фера в ком­на­ту для гос­тей! — стро­го рас­по­рядил­ся Чан­Мин. — На­кор­ми­те его.   
— Как ска­жете, гос­по­дин!  
— Мы сна­чала по­едим. Мой но­мер за это вре­мя под­го­товь­те. Мы с гос­тем вмес­те пе­рено­чу­ем, ком­нат хва­та­ет.  
Го­лос да­же не дрог­нул. Од­нознач­но в сво­ей та­рел­ке! Ког­да мы се­ли за стол в рес­то­ране, мет­рдо­тель хоть и был сдер­жан, но чуть ли лбом об стол не уда­рил­ся в при­ветс­твии гос­по­дина. Ме­ню по­дал. Чан­Мин от не­го от­ка­зал­ся, де­лая за­каз по па­мяти. Но мне кни­жеч­ку под­су­нул.   
Офи­геть! У этой се­мей­ки пя­тиз­вездоч­ный отель! С кух­ней со все­го ми­ра! Я тут по­лови­ну блюд не то, что не про­бовал, да­же наз­ва­ний не слы­шал!  
— Гос­по­дин, рад вас ви­деть! — ка­жет­ся, шеф-по­вар под­ка­тил. — Не мог удер­жать­ся, что­бы не поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать вас! Се­год­няшнее блю­до от ше­фа, — он пос­та­вил пе­ред на­ми две та­рел­ки.  
— Как же­на? — чуть мяг­че уточ­нил Чан­Мин.  
— Уже луч­ше, спа­сибо!  
— Зав­тра мо­жешь со мной доч­ку от­пустить по­гулять! Я сос­ку­чил­ся по ней!  
Это ещё что?! Я же про­сил толь­ко вдво­ём!  
— Что так на­дул­ся? — хо­хот­нул Чан­Мин. — Он ес­ли и от­пустит ЮРа, то она не за­хочет ко мне прий­ти. Я у­ехал не поп­ро­щав­шись. За­кон­чил на­ши от­но­шения. Пос­та­вил жир­ную точ­ку. Ешь! При­ведем се­бя в по­рядок и по­едем к сок­ро­вищу.  
Его шеф-по­вар пря­мо вол­шебник! Дол­го, на­вер­ное, та­кого спе­ци­алис­та ис­ка­ли. Сам но­мер Чан­Ми­на, его лич­ные апар­та­мен­ты, по сво­им га­бари­там на­поми­на­ют квар­ти­ру в пен­тха­усе. Люкс? Да­же люк­со­вые но­мера не та­кие ши­кар­ные.  
— Ты жи­вешь в этом но­мере? Или у вас все же есть дом?  
— Я жи­ву с ро­дите­лями и бра­том в час­тном до­ме, — Чан­Мин во­шел в спаль­ню и бро­сил свой рюк­зак на пос­тель. Тра­ход­ром, а не кро­вать.  
— А у вас, что у каж­до­го чле­на семьи по но­меру? — моя сум­ка впол­не мо­жет рас­по­ложить­ся в крес­ле.  
— У ро­дите­лей сов­мес­тный. Мой с ДжеД­жу­ном раз­ные. У не­го не мень­ше, — Чан­Мин из­ба­вил­ся от кур­тки, неб­режно бро­сив ее око­ло сво­его рюк­за­ка.  
— А за­чем вам эти квар­ти­ры, ес­ли у вас есть дом? В этом же го­роде. Дом, в ко­тором вы жи­вете.  
— Иног­да, мы друг от дру­га ус­та­ем. Иног­да, хо­тим по­весе­лить­ся с друзь­ями. Что­бы не ус­тра­ивать шу­михи в до­ме, мы при­водим сво­их дру­зей сю­да, — он выс­коль­знул из ру­баш­ки, без стес­не­ний де­монс­три­руя мне свою грудь.   
— Мне не­из­вес­тно та­кое чувс­тво, что зна­чит ус­тать от ро­дите­лей. Ты го­ворил, что они в отъ­ез­де. По­чему ты при­вел ме­ня сю­да, а не к се­бе до­мой?  
— До­ма мы не дер­жим прис­лу­гу. А я го­товить не люб­лю. По­это­му, про­ще об­ра­тить­ся в отель. В душ пер­вый ты или я?  
— А вмес­те ни­как?  
— Из­ви­ни. Но нет.  
— Иди.  
Из ок­на ви­ды на го­род. Кра­сиво. Сей­час уже стем­не­ло, по­это­му улич­ные ог­ни при­да­ют пей­за­жу осо­бый шик.  
Я впер­вые в этом го­роде, но его чис­то­та и ак­ку­рат­ность зас­тавля­ют в не­го влю­бить­ся. Да­же на ули­цах пол­но ди­зай­нер­ских шту­чек. Чан­Мин зна­читель­но пре­об­ра­зил­ся, ког­да мы выш­ли в лю­ди. Что-то ожив­ленно мне рас­ска­зыва­ет. По­казы­ва­ет дос­топри­меча­тель­нос­ти, встре­ча­ющи­еся на пу­ти. Да­же ка­кие-то мес­тные анек­до­ты вспо­мина­ет. Он нас­то­ял, что­бы мы шли пеш­ком. Нас­то­ял, что­бы Вон от­дохнул и сам про­гулял­ся. Лад­но! Это да­же луч­ше! Нас ник­то не уви­дит. Нас ник­то не уз­на­ет. О нас ник­то не за­гово­рит, как о нас­ледни­ках сво­их ком­па­ний. Я да­же за ру­ку его мо­гу взять, и на это ник­то вни­мания не об­ра­тит. Прав­да, Чан­Мин нап­рягся. При­тор­мо­зил.  
— Нас ник­то не за­меча­ет, рас­слабь­ся. Идем.  
Он не вы­рывал свою ру­ку из мо­ей ла­дони. Шел ря­дом. При­ходил в се­бя не очень дол­го, но все же вер­нулся в из­на­чаль­ное сос­то­яние. Те­перь да­же свои паль­цы с мо­ими пе­реп­лел и ру­кой раз­ма­хива­ет, чуть ли не вприп­рыжку ша­га­ет. Счас­тлив ли я? В эту ми­нуту я оп­ре­делен­но на седь­мом не­бе, где-то в раю.  
Все бы ни­чего, но в са­мом ма­гази­не му­зыкаль­ных инс­тру­мен­тов (это да­же не ма­газин, это це­лый тор­го­вый ком­плекс!) с Чан­Ми­ном прик­лю­чилась ис­те­рика.   
— Кто её вы­купил?! — пи­щит не сво­им го­лосом он на про­дав­ца. Маль­чиш­ку прос­то ко­лотит! Да­же слё­зы прос­ту­пили.  
— Я не знаю име­ни по­купа­теля. Нам прос­то пе­реве­ли всю сум­му на бан­ков­ский счёт, — ка­ким-то со­чувс­тву­ющим го­лосом по­яс­нил про­давец. Ви­димо, Чан­Мин здесь при­мель­кал­ся и его уз­на­ют.  
— Ког­да это про­изош­ло?! — не уни­ма­ет­ся. Поч­ти кри­чит.  
— Нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад.  
— А ад­рес? Ку­да за­каз от­пра­вил­ся? — Глу­пый! Что ты бу­дешь с этим ад­ре­сом де­лать?! Пой­дешь к по­купа­телю и на ко­ленях ста­нешь умо­лять от­дать те­бе ги­тару?  
— На поч­ту. Там че­ловек дол­жен был заб­рать. Он дол­жен был пре­дос­та­вить рас­пе­чат­ку с сай­та. Это воз­можно толь­ко за­каз­чи­ку.  
— А он там ре­гис­три­ру­ет, что по­лучил?  
— Ес­ли кли­ент же­ла­ет сох­ра­нить ано­ним­ность, то мы не нас­та­ива­ем на пол­ной про­цеду­ре ре­гис­тра­ции.  
— Как же так? — еле слыш­но вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин, ути­рая сле­зу. — Она бы­ла моя...  
— Ги­тара са­ма вы­бира­ет хо­зя­ина. Ты мне так ска­зал. Не плачь. Она выб­ра­ла се­бе хо­зя­ина.  
А он от ры­даний удер­жать­ся не мо­жет. Сам но­сом мне в грудь ут­кнул­ся. Кур­тку мне сле­зами за­лива­ет.  
— Это все чушь со­бачья! — ши­пит мне в грудь.  
— У неё же бы­ла ду­ша. Ей кто-то дру­гой приг­ля­нул­ся. Зна­чит, твоя ги­тара где-то ря­дом. — О, он ещё гром­че за­шел­ся! Бо­же! Да­же на пог­ла­жива­ния или пох­ло­пыва­ния не ре­аги­ру­ет. — Прид­ти в се­бя! Не ре­ви из-за ба­лалай­ки! Я те­бя умо­ляю! Мне на ко­лени стать?  
— Ты ни чер­та не со­об­ра­жа­ешь! Она...  
— Где мое джа­кузи? Ты обе­щал. — Я его ли­цо под­нял, что­бы сле­зы уте­реть. — В биз­не­се, не за­виси­мо от ис­хо­да пре­дос­тавлен­ных ус­луг, обе сто­роны вы­пол­ня­ют свои обя­зан­ности. Я нас сю­да при­вез. Дай мой обе­щан­ный джа­кузи!  
— Ско­тина! Без­душная!  
— Без­душная та де­ревян­ная ко­роб­ка, по ко­торой ты сей­час уби­ва­ешь­ся! А я увес­ти нас от­сю­да хо­чу! Что­бы ты на что-то дру­гое пе­рек­лю­чил­ся! Ты жил без неё? Ещё про­живёшь! На та­кой ра­ритет да­же ды­шать страш­но! Ты бы ни ра­зу на ней не сыг­рал пе­ред а­уди­тори­ей! Оч­нись!  
— У те­бя то­же хоб­би есть! — он злоб­но на ме­ня по­косил­ся, ку­лаком в грудь уда­рив.  
— Мои за­жигал­ки я хоть иног­да поль­зо­вать мо­гу! Да­же пох­вастать­ся пе­ред друзь­ями! А эту ги­тару ты зак­ро­ешь в стек­лянной бан­ке и сде­ла­ешь ей пос­та­мент! Её ник­то не ус­лы­шит! Ты к ней да­же прит­ро­нуть­ся ни­кому не поз­во­лишь! Я неп­рав?  
— Сво­лочь, — ши­пит на ме­ня.  
— Не кап­ризни­чай! Не до­рос ты до та­ких кол­лекций! Ра­но те­бе ещё старь­ем ув­ле­кать­ся! Луч­ше на ме­ня мо­лодо­го и кра­сиво­го пос­мотри! И я на­поми­наю про джа­кузи!  
— Срав­нил ги­тару с со­бой!  
— Я то­же зву­ки из­да­вать умею. Хо­чешь их ус­лы­шать? До­казать? Лад­но. Стой здесь.  
Ни­чего не по­делать. Уго­монить его мо­жет толь­ко го­лос. И то, я не ру­ча­юсь. Та­кой стресс да­же сек­сом не снять. Как же дав­но я это­го не де­лал! По­лучит­ся ли?

  
**Чан­Мин**

Он ото­шёл от ме­ня не­дале­ко. Стал в цен­тре за­ла. Вис­ки по­тёр, гу­бы об­лизнул, ком сглот­нул. Го­лову опус­тил. Слух раз­ли­чил еле слыш­ную тон­кую но­ту. Джун­Су за­пел. Неж­но и про­ник­но­вен­но. Я не знаю этой пес­ни, ни­ког­да её рань­ше не слы­шал, но эта а-ка­пел­ла прос­то пот­ря­са­ет! Я ещё не встре­чал вжи­вую лю­дей, спо­соб­ных нас­толь­ко хо­рошо кон­тро­лиро­вать свой го­лос. Он с лег­костью бе­рет все но­ты. Не нап­ря­га­ет­ся да­же. То­наль­ность ме­ня­ет мяг­ки­ми пе­рели­вами. Го­лос — это единс­твен­ный инс­тру­мент, ко­торый не­воз­можно ку­пить или про­дать. Об­ме­нять на что-то. Го­лос Джун­Су — са­мый пот­ря­са­ющий инс­тру­мент, зву­ки ко­торо­го я ког­да-ли­бо слы­шал!  
Вок­руг нас соб­ра­лась пуб­ли­ка. Все слу­ша­ют ро­манс с за­мира­ни­ем. Да­же ког­да пес­ня за­кон­чи­лась, слу­шате­ли бы­ли все ещё в шо­ке. Но че­рез мгно­вение раз­ра­зились ап­ло­дис­мента­ми.  
— Я не ху­же той ги­тары, прав­да? — ти­хо уточ­нил Джун­Су, не ре­аги­руя на пуб­ли­ку.  
— Для джа­кузи нам нуж­но вер­нуть­ся в мой но­мер.  
За­коман­до­вал, что­бы я вмес­те с ним ван­ну при­нял. Пе­ны на­лил. Лад­но! С ре­жима­ми ба­лу­ет­ся. То штиль, то лег­кие вол­ны, шторм ему по­давай! Ос­та­новил­ся на гид­ро­мас­са­же сред­ней час­то­ты. У про­тиво­полож­но­го бор­ти­ка рас­ки­нул­ся.   
По­верить не мо­гу, что ги­тару уже кто-то вы­купил! Она столь­ко лет там сто­яла! Ни­кого не тро­гала!  
— Все ещё ду­ма­ешь о том, что про­воро­нил? — пе­ной в ме­ня бро­са­ет­ся! Га­дость!  
— Я не мо­гу не ду­мать!   
— По­думай обо мне, — но­гой по мо­ей но­ге сколь­знул. Сто­пу под по­пец мой про­сунул, что­бы я сво­им ве­сом при­давил. — Я хо­тел ро­ман­ти­ки, а в ито­ге плак­су ус­по­ка­иваю! Бу­дет те­бе ги­тара! Най­дёт­ся та­кая, что под стать те­бе бу­дет! Я най­ду! — на се­бя паль­цем по­казы­ва­ет.  
— Я не хо­чу дру­гую.  
— Не будь ре­бен­ком! — го­ловой кач­нул. Нах­му­рил­ся для убе­дитель­нос­ти.   
— Я...  
— Я люб­лю те­бя. — Вот, что за при­выч­ка пе­реби­вать?! Хо­тя, это неп­ло­хое оп­равда­ние. Приз­нать­ся в люб­ви. — И толь­ко по­это­му я здесь! По­это­му, по­жалуй­ста, от­вле­кись на ме­ня.  
Бли­же по­дошел, к се­бе при­тянул, за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в во­лосы у ме­ня на за­тыл­ке, и по­цело­вал. Мяг­ко. Неж­но. За­тем, чуть силь­нее гу­бы смял. Язы­ком сколь­знул ко мне, по­щеко­тал мой язык и выс­коль­знул. Сно­ва гу­бы сми­на­ет. Его ру­ка ос­то­рож­но на мой член опус­ти­лась. Кон­чи­ком язы­ка кон­тур губ мо­их чер­тит. Мне это нуж­но. Нуж­на эта не­тороп­ли­вая лас­ка. Сколь­знул ко мне язы­ком, так плав­но. Гу­бы у не­го мяг­кие, язык ак­ку­рат­но лас­ка­ет.  
Бо­же!!! Го­лов­ка мо­его чле­на прош­ла сквозь что-то ту­гое. Так тес­но!!! И Джун­Су пря­мо в гу­бы вы­муче­но всхлип­нул. Но по­целуя не прер­вал. На­садил­ся. На свою дли­ну. За­мер. Как так?! Я да­же со­об­ра­зить ни­чего не ус­пел, а он уже все ре­шил! Мне сей­час го­рячо и тес­но. А гу­бы его про­дол­жа­ют мои сми­нать. Не­силь­но бед­ра­ми дви­нул, но тут же бо­лез­ненно мне в гу­бы зас­то­нал. Приз­нать­ся, я то­же не смол­чал. Спус­тя ко­рот­кую па­узу, Джун­Су сно­ва поп­ро­бовал дви­нуть бед­ра­ми. На этот раз чуть угол по­менял. Сно­ва всхлип­нул. Я да­же ды­шать не мо­гу! Он при­под­нялся, а мой член на вы­ход зас­коль­зил. Но не нам­но­го — Джун­Су сно­ва опус­тился. Хри­пит мне пря­мо в гу­бы.  
— Мо­жет, рас­тя­нуть на­до? — мне прав­да жал­ко его анус. Вдруг, не­наро­ком пор­вется?  
— Не бой­ся, я не девс­твен­ник, — слег­ка ух­мыль­нул­ся Джун­Су. По­ка я со­об­ра­жал, он уже в гу­бы мои впил­ся и бед­ра­ми уве­рен­нее дви­нул. Да­же в пас­сивной по­зиции он ве­дет. Мне страш­но по­думать, ка­кой он в ак­ти­ве!  
— Ког­да?  
— Ты про мой пер­вый раз? — Джун­Су на­чал дви­гать­ся, плав­но, но уже за­мет­но лег­че. Да­же мне лег­че. Хо­тя его тес­но­та — это что-то не­пере­дава­емое!  
— Как? Я хо­чу знать все!  
— Бы­ло боль­но. Очень боль­но, — ти­хим го­лосом приз­нался он, гло­тая всхлип.  
Сно­ва к гу­бам мо­им при­пал сво­ими ус­та­ми, не прек­ра­щая дви­жений. Во­да бур­лит, в мыш­цы по все­му те­лу уда­ря­ет, тут те­перь еще один мас­саж об­ра­зовал­ся. Как же го­рячо. И глад­ко. Хоть и не мяг­ко, но ощу­щения сте­нок, об­хва­тыва­ющих мой член, очень неж­ные. Ес­ли мне сей­час ту­го, то…  
— Был та­кой боль­шой?  
— Нет. Мень­ше тво­его. Прос­то, я не хо­тел, — пря­мо в гу­бы про­шеп­тал. Сел на ме­ня, тес­нее при­жал­ся. Вы­дох­нул за­душе­но. Ка­ким же нуж­но быть из­вергом, что­бы про­тив во­ли зас­та­вить?!  
— Те­бя из­на­сило­вали?  
— Я за­иг­рался. — Опять всхлип­нул, дви­нув бед­ра­ми. — Сам не по­нял, как это про­изош­ло, ког­да ме­ня на кро­вать тол­кну­ли и пос­та­вили ра­ком.   
Ес­ли Джун­Су сей­час сем­надца­тый год стук­нул, а в та­ких ин­тимных де­лах он мас­так…  
— Сколь­ко те­бе бы­ло?  
— Поч­ти шес­тнад­цать...— зас­то­нал, так про­тяж­но, рас­крыв свое гор­ло, от­ки­нул­ся на­зад. А бед­ра­ми ещё рез­че дви­гать на­чал.  
— Был кто-то ещё?  
Я ни­ког­да не по­верю, что пос­ле та­кого зап­росто к се­бе под­пустить мож­но! Но он так лег­ко на ме­ня опус­тился.  
— Был, — вы­дох­нул Джун­Су и к мо­им гу­бам при­пал. Да­же ку­са­ет­ся, но по­пу свою то под­ни­ма­ет, то опус­ка­ет. Го­лов­ка так и трет­ся о стен­ки. Бо­же! Ес­ли он так го­ня­ет, то ка­ково ему са­мому?!  
— То­же бы­ло боль­но?  
— Не нас­толь­ко, как пер­вый раз. Этот был неж­нее. Я да­же кон­чил. — Сно­ва сто­нет. Поч­ти во­ет. Ре­шил на мес­те поп­ры­гать и не кру­тить бед­ра­ми. Глуб­же ме­ня при­нял и дер­жит там. Бо­жеч­ки, да я сам сей­час кон­чу! Но ес­ли Джун­Су го­ворит, что у не­го был ор­газм, он же мог и пов­то­рить?  
— Сколь­ко их все­го бы­ло в те­бе?!  
— Ты чет­вертый!  
Ре­шил зат­кнуть ме­ня по­целу­ем, пре­дуга­дывая ти­раду. С чле­на поч­ти до кон­ца под­нялся, а язы­ком у ме­ня во рту ору­ду­ет. Сно­ва опус­тился. В гу­бы мне зас­ку­лил.  
— Зна­чит, был ещё один. Го­вори, — я да­же слег­ка тол­кнул­ся. А он ах­нул. Ко­роте­неч­ко так, еле уло­вимо.  
— Этот не осо­бо за­пом­нился. Я был пь­ян «в дро­ва». Но ут­ром я об­на­ружил, что мой зад го­рит, и из не­го те­чёт спер­ма.  
— Так, мо­жет, он был не один? Те­бя по кру­гу там не пус­ка­ли?  
— Это я бы за­пом­нил.  
— Из все­го это­го... Ког­да ты был трез­вым?  
— Сей­час, — сно­ва впи­ва­ет­ся в мои гу­бы. — Хо­тя, я не уве­рен. Ты как нар­ко­тик. — Гла­за за­катил, бед­ра­ми «вось­ме­роч­ку» кру­тит! Гос­по­ди! Я уже кон­чить го­тов!  
Сно­ва с чле­на под­нялся, на од­ной го­лов­ке толь­ко ос­тался. Дви­га­ет ею на сан­ти­метр ту­да-сю­да. Она плот­но за­жата сфин­кте­рами, трет­ся. Сно­ва опус­тился. Пры­га­ет. Мас­саж по все­му ство­лу мне ус­тро­ил.  
— Ма­лыш, я нем­ножко ус­тал, — вы­дох­нул он мне в гу­бы, за­мед­ля­ясь. — Сза­ди. Сде­ла­ешь?  
Сза­ди? Хо­чет, что­бы я его?.. О, Бо­же! Сос­коль­знул с мо­его чле­на и спи­ной ко мне раз­вернул­ся, прог­нулся, под­став­ля­ясь. Вход уже мяг­кий, рас­тра­хан­ный. Да­же не од­ним чле­ном. Он же каж­дый раз под­да­ёт­ся боль­шей раз­ра­бот­ке. Луч­ше и быс­трее рас­тя­гива­ет­ся.   
— Ма­лыш, мо­жешь сра­зу глу­боко? — че­рез пле­чо на ме­ня взгля­нул, упи­ра­ясь ла­доня­ми в бор­ти­ки ван­ной.  
— Это прось­ба?  
— Да.  
— Рас­крой ру­ками вход.  
Под­чи­нил­ся. Да­же спо­рить не пы­та­ет­ся. Мол­ча яго­дицы ру­ками раз­дви­нул. Да, це­лый ди­аметр мо­ей го­лов­ки. Иде­аль­ный паззл. Вы­дох­нул рез­ко, ког­да я на всю дли­ну схо­ду вог­нал. А ру­ки не от­пуска­ет, так и дер­жит яго­дицы раз­дви­нуты­ми. Да­же не удер­жи­ва­ет ме­ня, ког­да я выс­коль­знул. По­зу сох­ра­ня­ет. Смир­но ждет. Я сно­ва так же быс­тро во­шел. Зас­то­нал на этот раз. Чем рез­че я вго­няю, тем гром­че его кри­ки. Вход хоть и не силь­но цеп­ля­ет сво­им ди­амет­ром, но внут­ри го­рячо и хо­рошо. Там мяг­ко и у­ют­но. Мож­но да­же по­нежить­ся. Пог­лубже. Ду­маю, Джун­Су не оби­дит­ся. Да, толь­ко бла­жен­но пос­ку­лива­ет.  
— Нра­вит­ся, ког­да глу­боко? — Мне са­мому там нра­вит­ся.  
— Да, — вы­дох­нул он. Дро­жит весь. Вход все ещё дер­жит рас­кры­тым.   
— Они все те­бя бра­ли глу­боко?  
— Да, но ты пер­вый, ко­го я про­шу об этом.  
— Рас­про­бовал, зна­чит.  
— По­жалуй­ста, под­ви­гай­ся!   
— Ес­ли бы ты не на­пом­нил, то я бы за­был, что здесь де­лаю!  
— И дви­гай­ся быс­тро!  
— Да­же так? Глу­боко, быс­тро... Что ещё?  
— На всю дли­ну...  
Да, уж! Эта поп­ка ни­чего не сму­ща­ет­ся! Лич­но я сго­рел бы от сты­да! Что от по­зы, что язык бы не по­вер­нулся про­сить. Чёрт! Я да­же оты­меть его не мо­гу! Сто­ило на всю дли­ну вой­ти па­ру раз, как с ме­ня по­лилось! По­лилось глу­боко внут­ри Джун­Су. Он сам зас­ку­лил и сод­рогнул­ся, ру­кой к собс­твен­но­му чле­ну по­тянул­ся. Ме­ня в се­бе за­жал. Ду­маю, это на реф­лексе. От ор­газма всег­да внут­реннос­ти сво­дит.  
Мо­биль­ник заз­ве­нел. Сколь­ко Джун­Су ни пы­тал­ся иг­но­риро­вать зво­нок, все рав­но от­ве­тил, вы­пус­кая ме­ня из се­бя. Плав­но так. В ван­ную сел. Труб­ку от уха отод­ви­нул. Да­же мне эхом слыш­но этот ор муж­ско­го го­лоса:  
— Ты что тво­ришь?! Что это за шоу ты в су­пер­марке­те ус­тро­ил?! Ты же нас­ледник круп­ней­шей кор­по­рации! Из-за тво­ей вы­ход­ки на­ши ак­ции в це­не па­да­ют!  
Что про­изош­ло? Он о се­год­няшней на­шей про­гул­ке? Или Джун­Су еще в чем-то про­винил­ся?  
— У ме­ня бы­ла вес­кая при­чина, — он ру­ку мне на ко­лено по­ложил.  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь петь: пой на сце­не опер­но­го те­ат­ра, в фи­лар­мо­нии! Но да­же для это­го твой ста­тус нам­но­го вы­ше! Это не­поз­во­литель­но! — зна­чит, ка­кая-то ско­тина до­дума­лась ви­део в ин­тернет заг­ру­зить. Как же опе­ратив­но ра­бота­ют лю­ди в ком­па­нии семьи Джун­Су!  
— Ког­да еще ты ко мне поз­во­нил бы вне гра­фика, па­па, — Джун­Су мол­ча от­клю­чил­ся. Прос­то от­клю­чил те­лефон. Сов­сем. И паль­цы раз­жал. Мо­биль­ник о ка­фель стук­нулся. — Мне хо­лод­но. Мо­жет, в пос­тель пой­дем? — сов­сем без­жизнен­но его го­лос проз­ву­чал.  
— Ты пос­тра­дал из-за ме­ня. Прос­ти.  
— Это к те­бе не име­ет ни­како­го от­но­шения. Это да­же не име­ет от­но­шения ко мне. Це­на ак­ций ко­леб­лется пос­то­ян­но. Как толь­ко она идет на спад, то отец тут же ищет ви­нов­ных.  
Джун­Су заб­рался под оде­яло, поч­ти в са­мом цен­тре кро­вати умос­тился. Мо­ей кро­вати. Сно­ва без раз­ре­шения при­шел на мою тер­ри­торию и ос­тался там. Мо­жет, ему сей­час нас­толь­ко пло­хо, что луч­ше пус­тить к се­бе? Лад­но. Но я не уве­рен, что сто­ит сей­час пи­жаму на­девать. Он же об­на­жен­ный в кро­вать влез. Как это бу­дет выг­ля­деть, ес­ли я оде­нусь? Айш! При­жал­ся ко мне грудью, как толь­ко я ря­дом прис­тро­ил­ся. Ждет, что­бы я его об­нял? Лад­но, иди ко мне, мой пе­чаль­ный друг, уте­шу! Не­веро­ят­но! В ту же се­кун­ду от­клю­чил­ся! У ме­ня сна ни в од­ном гла­зу от прик­лю­чений, а он уже хра­пит вов­сю! Ко­неч­но, это же он мне ат­трак­ци­оны ус­тро­ил! Че­го ему вол­но­вать­ся-то?!


	31. Chapter 31

**ДжеД­жун**

  
В тре­нажер­ном за­ле Юн­Хо до­воль­но ак­тивный спорт­смен. За­нима­ет­ся с пол­ной са­мо­от­да­чей. Прав­да, па­ру раз по мне взгля­дом нед­вусмыс­ленно по­шарил. Ес­ли бы у ме­ня с ним ещё ни­чего не бы­ло, то ме­ня это сму­тило бы. А так это выг­ля­дит буд­то обе­щание. Или ско­рее да­же уг­ро­за? Мол, да ку­кол­ка! Се­год­ня ты точ­но бу­дешь вер­теть­ся! Айш!  
— По­дай, по­жалуй­ста, штан­гу, — поп­ро­сил он ме­ня, уса­жива­ясь на топ­чан.  
— А ты не на­дор­вешь­ся та­кой вес на грудь при­нимать? — На кра­ях оси дис­ки боль­ше трид­ца­ти ки­лог­раммов.  
— Я сво­бод­но его бе­ру. Да­вай! — Юн­Хо по­удоб­нее на спи­ну умос­тился и ко мне ру­ки про­тянул.  
Дей­стви­тель­но, сво­бод­но. Да­же не нап­ря­га­ет­ся. Не ду­мал, что он та­кой силь­ный. Да­же я с тру­дом стоя на но­гах удер­жал.   
— Эй! Ты ку­да по­шел?! — кри­чит Юн­Хо мне в спи­ну.  
— За­кон­чишь и по­зовешь. Мне тут не­зачем над ду­шой сто­ять.  
— А ес­ли уро­ню?!  
Лад­но, ло­гика в его сло­вах есть. Но я не мо­гу спо­кой­но смот­реть на то, как ра­бота­ют его мыш­цы. У ме­ня ас­со­ци­ации со­вер­шенно не свя­зан­ные с тре­ниров­кой в спор­тза­ле. Сов­сем не пош­лые! Мус­ку­лы пе­река­тыва­ют­ся, да­же груд­ные мыш­цы нап­ря­га­ют­ся, и со­сок сквозь май­ку то­пор­щится. Черт! И на влаж­ную ко­жу не мо­гу адек­ватно ре­аги­ровать! Ка­пель­ки со­бира­ют­ся и струй­ка­ми сте­ка­ют по ру­кам и шее. На вис­ках. Черт! Ещё и ды­шит те­перь от ус­та­лос­ти глу­боко, грудь взды­ма­ет­ся.  
— Возь­ми! — я по­мог ему штан­гу на ры­чаг опус­тить. На­де­юсь, я те­перь сво­боден? — По­дер­жи мне но­ги, я пресс от по­ла хо­чу по­качать.  
— Я мо­гу свое уп­ражне­ние за­кон­чить?  
— Я толь­ко до пя­тиде­сяти. Это быс­тро, — на мат умос­тился.  
Лад­но, до пя­тиде­сяти. Ни­чего в этом страш­но­го нет, это не­дол­го. От гор­мо­ноток­си­коза не пом­ру, раз­ве что не­от­ложку на­до за­ранее выз­вать, чтоб от­ка­чали. Все хо­рошо! Он же прос­то пресс ка­ча­ет. Черт! Ка­кого ле­шего он ко мне так близ­ко нак­ло­ня­ет­ся?! Вы­дыха­ет мне пря­мо в гу­бы! Это из­де­ватель­ство над мо­ей дет­ской, ни на грамм не раз­вра­щен­ной пси­хикой! Ес­ли Юн­Хо приб­ли­зит свое ли­цо ещё на мил­ли­метр, то он мо­их губ кос­нется! Айш! Да­же, ког­да я го­лову от­вернул, в ухо мне взды­ха­ет! Как так жить?!   
Со сто­роны обыч­ное уп­ражне­ние, но ког­да ты по­бывал под НИМ, ког­да слы­шал его тя­желое ды­хание, всхли­пы…. Черт! Тог­да это выг­ля­дит, как по­пыт­ка соб­лазнить! Я же до сих пор чувс­твую жар его те­ла в ис­па­рине! Пом­ню, как он влаж­ный от по­та при­жимал­ся ко мне! Пом­ню, как взды­хал мне над ухом! Сей­час все то же са­мое, толь­ко он не ме­ня бе­рет, а прос­то ка­ча­ет пресс!!! Это все­го лишь чер­тов пресс! По­чему все мое те­ло сво­дит?! Му­раш­ки по спи­не от его го­ряче­го ды­хания бе­га­ют! Вни­зу жи­вота ко­мок тя­желый об­ра­зовал­ся и в пах опус­ка­ет­ся. Прок­лятье! Толь­ко бы не встал! Черт! За­чем он де­ла­ет это со мной?! Он от из­не­може­ния уже ску­лит мне на ухо!  
Мо­биль­ник в шта­нах зве­нит. Ко­му я по­надо­бил­ся?! У ме­ня тут тре­ниров­ка жиз­ненно важ­ная с под­дер­жка­ми! Не­из­вес­тно толь­ко, кто ко­го дер­жать пос­ле неё бу­дет! Юн­Хо за­мер, что­бы я на зво­нок от­ве­тил. Прок­лятье! Кан­До! Мне нуж­но вый­ти, что­бы Юн­Хо раз­го­вора не слы­шал. Не то воп­ро­сы лиш­ние за­давать нач­нет, ссо­рить­ся со мной. О, ЮЧон во­шел! От­лично!  
— При­вет! — я на ра­дос­тях сам ему ру­ку для при­ветс­твия по­дал. Он мне да­же встать по­мог. — За­мени ме­ня! Мне нуж­но по те­лефо­ну по­гово­рить.  
— Лад­но, иди! — он по­жал пле­чами и опус­тился на мое мес­то на но­гах Юн­Хо. А тот наг­ра­дил ме­ня дол­гим вни­матель­ным взгля­дом.  
Бо­же, дай сил вы­дер­жать этот раз­го­вор! И по­моги из­ба­вить­ся от это­го Кан­До!  
— Я слу­шаю!  
— Мои ре­бята по­чини­ли твой байк. Ещё нем­но­го про­кача­ли да­же, — слиш­ком как-то ве­лико­душ­но с его сто­роны зво­нить по та­кому воп­ро­су ко мне лич­но! Ещё и раз­го­вари­ва­ет так сла­щаво!  
— Хо­рошо.  
— Я те­бе дам шанс. Ты дол­жен на сле­ду­ющей гон­ке от­ра­ботать за этот ре­монт. Я же столь­ко де­нег в твой мо­тоцикл вло­жил!  
— Уже из­вес­тна да­та?  
— И мес­то то­же. По­это­му не под­ве­ди ме­ня, как прош­лый раз! — от его на­рочи­то лю­без­но­го го­лоса му­раш­ки по все­му те­лу про­бежа­лись, во­лосы на за­тыл­ке за­шеве­лились!   
Кан­До от­клю­чил­ся. Черт! У ме­ня и ру­ки тря­сут­ся. Лад­но, это все ли­рика. Нуж­но про­верить на сай­те. Что ес­ли гон­ка зав­тра? Это бы­ло бы нек­ста­ти. По­ка Юн­Хо за­нят в ка­чал­ке, я дол­жен ис­поль­зо­вать этот мо­мент. На­до же! Дви­жок мне про­кача­ли по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве! Буд­то я их про­сил об этом!  
Но­ут за­пус­тился до­воль­но быс­тро. Хо­рошая сис­те­ма сто­ит. Так, смот­рим! Ага! В чет­верг этот. На бе­регу Ха­ним. А где это? На­до кар­ту най­ти. Так, спут­ник нам не ну­жен, дос­та­точ­но ат­лас ав­то­дорог…  
Дверь в ком­на­ту от­кры­лась. Черт! Юн­Хо так быс­тро тре­ниров­ку за­кон­чил!  
— Ты ра­но, — так, где тут ок­на сво­рачи­ва­ют­ся?  
— Что смот­ришь? — лю­бопыт­ным го­лосом уточ­ня­ет, нап­равля­ясь ко мне. Черт! Кур­сив за­вис! Крыш­ку зах­лопнуть на­до!   
— Да, так! Пус­тя­ки! Кур­тку ис­кал!   
Да­же не смот­ря на то, что я встал, Юн­Хо с мес­та не сдви­нул­ся. Смот­рит на ме­ня по­доз­ри­тель­но. Черт! Он же не до­гады­ва­ет­ся, нет? А гу­бы его на близ­ком рас­сто­янии. Нуж­но увес­ти Юн­Хо от сто­ла, что­бы он не поп­ро­сил ме­ня ему по­казать ди­зайн пон­ра­вив­шей­ся мо­дели.  
Ка­кой пос­лушный. Гу­бы мои в от­вет смял. Пра­виль­но, так и на­до! Не­зачем се­бе го­лову лиш­ней ин­форма­ци­ей за­бивать. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то за­быть­ся в по­целуе. Та­ком теп­лом и у­ют­ном. Дол­гом и не­тороп­ли­вом. У не­го ко­жа все ещё влаж­ная, мои паль­цы лег­ко сколь­зят по шее Юн­Хо. Так ко мне спе­шил, что да­же ду­шевой про­иг­но­риро­вал.   
— Мо­жет, ис­ку­па­ешь­ся? — а я тем вре­менем из сай­та вый­ду! Да­вай, Юн­Хо! Сог­ла­шай­ся!  
— Что та­кое, ку­кол­ка? Мои фе­ромо­ны не дей­ству­ют? — всем те­лом тес­нее ко мне при­жал­ся. Паль­цы на яго­дицах смял.   
— Ещё как дей­ству­ют! Я се­бя еле сдер­жи­ваю. По­это­му и го­ворю те­бе… по­лег­че с мо­ими ор­га­нами ося­зания…  
Черт! Ка­кие же у не­го мяг­кие гу­бы! По­дат­ли­вые. К чер­ту ду­шевую! Сдав­ленно вы­дох­нул, ког­да я моч­ку уха его смял гу­бами. Ко­жа на шее Юн­Хо со­леная. Но от это­го ещё прив­ле­катель­нее. Го­лову на­зад зап­ро­кинул, под­став­ля­ясь мо­ему язы­ку и гу­бам. Май­ка нам здесь сов­сем ни к че­му! Пусть от­ды­хать от­прав­ля­ет­ся! Ку­да-ни­будь в… эм… на све­тиль­ни­ке по­вис­ла… пус­кай под лам­пой по­заго­ра­ет! На­конец-то! Вот он! Тот са­мый ко­вар­ный со­сок, за­гип­но­тизи­ровав­ший ме­ня в тре­нажер­ке! Без­за­щит­но ого­лен­ный. С ним нуж­но пок­ви­тать­ся! Юн­Хо толь­ко вы­гиба­ет­ся, тес­нее к мо­им гу­бам при­жима­ясь. Вы­дох­нул, ког­да я бу­син­ку сос­ка зу­бами сжал, паль­ца­ми в мои во­лосы на за­тыл­ке за­рыл­ся. А ес­ли я ещё и втя­ну? О, да! Тут он уже со зву­ком вы­дох­нул.  
Язык мой зап­росто к се­бе впус­тил, рас­крыв гу­бы навс­тре­чу. Сво­им язы­ком трет­ся. Хо­чешь, ведь! Знаю, что хо­чешь! Ты ещё, ког­да же­лезо тас­кал уже мне зна­ки по­сылал! При­нимай! Я весь твой! Но к но­уту мо­ему да­же не взду­май ла­пы тя­нуть! О, да! Ещё как хо­чешь! Ан­тенну уже нас­тро­ил на нуж­ную вол­ну! Те­бе ведь не­удоб­но в шта­нах, прав­да? Член так не­удоб­но ле­жит! Сей­час все ис­пра­вим! Ты толь­ко не от­вле­кай­ся! Он та­кой го­рячий! Ко­жа неж­ная. Бар­ха­тис­тая. Да­же смаз­ка на го­лов­ке уже есть.   
— Мо­жет, в кро­вать? — сог­ла­шай­ся, Юн­Хо! Моя грудь не нас­толь­ко ши­рокая, что­бы об­зор сто­ла те­бе зак­рыть и гла­за им не мо­золить! На­де­юсь, ты их зак­ры­ва­ешь, ког­да со мной це­лу­ешь­ся! Ведь, не по­хоже, что это чис­то ме­хани­чес­ки ты сей­час язы­ком мой об­ви­ва­ешь. Вро­де как эмо­ции ка­кие-то прос­каль­зы­ва­ют.   
— Нам их нуж­но пе­рес­та­вить… — в гу­бы мне вы­дох­нул, а по­том сво­ими гу­бами смял.  
— Ты, что не на­тас­кался ещё на се­год­ня?  
— Сей­час, я зай­мусь то­бой! Ме­белью — по­том! — впи­ва­ет­ся в ме­ня гу­бами. Поч­ти до бо­лез­неннос­ти, а паль­ца­ми под фут­болку заб­рался. Ко­жа под его ру­ками го­рит прос­то!   
Юн­Хо… как же так, а?! За­чем я втя­нул те­бя в это? Да­же ес­ли и под­став­люсь те­бе доб­ро­воль­но, секс ни­чего не ре­шит. Этот уб­лю­док Кан­До! Черт! На­де­юсь, он не поп­ро­сит най­ти те­бя! Я же не смо­гу при­тащить те­бя ему на рас­пра­ву! Как я мо­гу? Ты же так ак­ку­ратен со мной! Раз­ра­баты­ва­ешь мой вход так ос­то­рож­но. Паль­цы в смаз­ку обиль­но смо­чил, что­бы про­ник­нуть лег­че, что­бы мне бо­ли не при­чинить.   
Ещё и по­целу­ями от­вле­ка­ет. Пле­чо и спи­ну вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка гу­бами лас­ка­ет. Да­же яго­дицу. И паль­ца­ми так ак­ку­рат­но во мне ше­велит. На прос­та­ту да­вит. Зна­ет, что мне это нра­вит­ся, зна­ет, что удо­воль­ствие от это­го по­лучаю. Дру­гой ру­кой по чле­ну сво­ему во­дит, под­держи­ва­ет в воз­бужден­ном сос­то­янии, что­бы не упал, по­ка я не ста­ну го­тов при­нять. Нуж­но по­мочь.   
Юн­Хо удив­ленно на ме­ня по­косил­ся, ког­да я ли­цом к не­му раз­вернул­ся. Вы­дох­нул об­легчен­но, ког­да в свои ру­ки его плоть взял. Уже не та­кой твер­дый, вя­ловат. Та­ким ме­ня точ­но не одо­леть. Пря­ный прив­кус. Го­лов­ка мяг­кая, но ко­жица та­кая неж­ная! Од­но удо­воль­ствие гу­бами ка­сать­ся! Язы­ком уз­дечку по­щеко­тать. Юн­Хо всхлип­нул. Я знаю, что это при­ят­но. Во вся­ком слу­чае, это по­мога­ет: член твер­де­ет и на­лива­ет­ся. Ре­шил все же не от­вле­кать­ся от под­го­тов­ки мо­его вхо­да. По­ка я член его уб­ла­жаю язы­ком и гу­бами, он паль­ца­ми ме­ня раз­ра­баты­ва­ет.   
Во­шел сза­ди. Рез­ко. Поч­ти на всю дли­ну. Да­же за­дер­жался на ка­кое-то вре­мя, что­бы я при­вык. Вни­матель­ный та­кой. Боль поч­ти сра­зу прош­ла. К ли­цу мо­ему скло­нил­ся, гу­бы мои на­шел сво­ими ус­та­ми. И дви­нул­ся мед­ленно, ос­то­рож­но и ме­тодич­но, рас­ка­чива­ясь бед­ра­ми. Зна­ет, что мне нра­вит­ся пог­лубже, вот и стре­мит­ся вглубь. Там тол­ка­ет­ся не­силь­но. А гу­бы мои не от­пуска­ет из сво­их губ. Грудью мне на спи­ну поч­ти лег. Как же го­рячо! Жар­ко! И он глу­боко во мне.   
Ру­ками бед­ра мои нап­равля­ет. На­сажи­ва­ет ме­ня. Ды­шит в ви­сок тя­жело, опа­ляя ко­жу ды­хани­ем. По той са­мой точ­ке с усер­ди­ем сколь­зит. Хо­рошо. Это об­легча­ет дис­комфорт. Он да­же со­сок мой паль­ца­ми по­тере­бил, а по­том под ру­кой мо­ей го­ловой про­ныр­нул и гу­бами в не­го впил­ся. Бо­же! Зна­ет же, что я очень чувс­тви­тель­ный в этой зо­не! Ещё и ру­кой по мо­ему чле­ну во­дит. И сво­им так глу­боко ус­трем­ля­ет­ся!   
— Юн­Хо…  
— Да? — но от сос­ка мо­его не от­вле­ка­ет­ся. Да­же бед­ра­ми не за­мед­лился.   
Я люб­лю те­бя… Черт. Я не смо­гу ему это­го ска­зать.   
— Юн­Хо…  
— Что? — на­конец, в гу­бы ме­ня це­лу­ет.   
Те­ло све­ло. А он мне прос­та­ту про­дол­жа­ет сво­им чле­ном гла­дить, на глу­бину тол­ка­ет­ся. Ещё и я­ич­ки по­мас­си­ровал. Ме­ня слов­но то­ком ша­рах­ну­ло, ког­да он по го­лов­ке ру­кой про­вел. Прос­ты­ни я не заб­рызгал — у Юн­Хо ла­донь ши­рокая, там все по­мес­ти­лось.   
— Что ты хо­тел ска­зать? — нас­та­ива­ет все же. Гу­бы мои сво­ими сми­на­ет. Все ещё дви­га­ет­ся внут­ри.   
— Не­важ­но, — я на лок­ти опус­тился, что­бы Юн­Хо бы­ло про­ще к ор­газму по­дой­ти: угол тре­ния все же иг­ра­ет роль для обо­их пар­тне­ров.   
За это «не­важ­но» он на мне отыг­рался по пол­ной прог­рамме. Это бы­ло быс­тро, рез­ко, с ка­ким-то ос­терве­нени­ем, но все же, не так уж и боль­но. Выс­коль­знул из ме­ня, пом­ня прось­бу. Он ни о чем не поп­ро­сил, но ос­тался до­воль­ным, что я про­явил ини­ци­ати­ву. Не стал от­ка­зывать­ся, ког­да я гу­бами го­лов­ки кос­нулся. Но и не про­ник глуб­же, прос­то от­пустил се­бя и из­лился мне на язык. А за­тем по­цело­вал ме­ня, как-то неж­но и чувс­твен­но.  
— Я схо­жу по­курить, лад­но?  
Мол­ча вы­пус­тил ме­ня из объ­ятий. Ни сло­ва не про­ронил, по­ка я оде­вал­ся. Черт! На­де­юсь, Кан­До не при­кажет мне ко­го-ни­будь уб­рать так же, как Юн­Хо! С чу­жака­ми лег­че, но ес­ли он нач­нет дос­та­вать Юн­Хо, я да­же не знаю, что де­лать ста­ну. Что со мной са­мим ста­нет! Ес­ли ему нуж­на прос­то чис­тая по­беда — я её мо­гу обес­пе­чить, но ес­ли я дол­жен бу­ду ко­го-то вы­вес­ти… За­чем оно мне на­до та­кое счастье?! Черт!  
Дверь скрип­ну­ла. Сза­ди кто-то под­хо­дит. Чан­Мин на­шел ме­ня на кры­ше. Весь ка­кой-то взвин­ченный, расс­тро­ен­ный.  
— Её нет, — ко­рот­ко вы­палил он.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ги­тары нет. Я не бу­ду учас­тво­вать.  
— Как это не бу­дешь? Ты обе­щал!  
— Её кто-то вы­купил.  
— Ес­ли я те­бе ска­зал, что дам ту ги­тару, то так оно и бу­дет.   
— Я да­же име­ни по­купа­теля не знаю! — кри­чит Мин не сво­им го­лосом. — А да­же ес­ли и уз­наю то, что ты ста­нешь де­лать? При­дет­ся, как ми­нимум, на трид­цать про­цен­тов пе­реп­ла­тить! Да­же я не от­дал бы за неё три мил­ли­ар­да!   
— Ус­по­кой­ся! У ме­ня нет нас­тро­ения сей­час об­суждать про­пажу ги­тары! Да­вай, поз­же по­гово­рим на эту те­му!  
— Не по­нима­ешь? — ши­пит брат. — Мне не нуж­на эта чер­то­ва гон­ка, ес­ли нет ги­тары!  
— Ты ся­дешь на байк! Как ми­лень­кий ся­дешь!  
— Не зас­та­вишь, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой и смот­рит на ме­ня през­ри­тель­но.   
— У те­бя бу­дет эта ги­тара. И не важ­но как. Ты её хо­чешь? Ты её по­лучишь. А от тре­ниро­вок не от­лы­нивай! Кста­ти, от­ку­да ты уз­нал, что её нет?  
— Я был там вче­ра. Мы с Джун­Су толь­ко что вер­ну­лись, — за си­гаре­тами по­тянул­ся. Вот ме­лочь пар­ши­вая! Ме­ня не стес­ня­ет­ся да­же!  
— Выб­рось! — гля­дя мне в гла­за си­гаре­ту в зу­бы вста­вил и под­ку­рил. Не­годяй! Ещё и дым тон­кой струй­кой де­монс­тра­тив­но вы­пус­тил изо рта. — Ка­ким язы­ком те­бе ска­зать, что­бы ты бро­сил ку­рить? — у ме­ня нет сил да­же спо­рить с ним, не то, что вы­рывать си­гаре­ты и драть­ся.  
— По­чему ты хо­чешь, что­бы я бро­сил? Ка­кая те­бе раз­ни­ца?  
— Это вред­но. Я знаю, как это слож­но от­ка­зать­ся от си­гарет. Ру­ка тя­нет­ся да­же ес­ли это­го не нуж­но. Не нуж­но ни еды, ни во­ды. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то по­курить, что­бы прий­ти в нор­му. Мозг пе­рес­та­ет ра­ботать, ес­ли ощу­ща­ет нех­ватку ни­коти­на. Он со­бой за­меща­ет ни­коти­новую кис­ло­ту в ор­га­низ­ме, чтоб ты знал. Ты соз­на­тель­но се­бя гро­бишь. По­это­му, по­ка не поз­дно, от­ка­жись от это­го ба­ловс­тва. Это толь­ко ка­жет­ся, что ты с лег­костью смо­жешь бро­сить с пер­во­го ра­за.  
Сос­тро­ил не­доволь­ную ро­жицу и по­тушил си­гаре­ту о ме­тал­ли­чес­кий бор­тик. Вы­нул из кар­ма­на пач­ку с си­гаре­тами и мне вру­чил. Мо­ими, кста­ти, си­гаре­тами.  
— До чет­верга я не смо­гу с то­бой за­нимать­ся, по­это­му поп­ро­буй по­катать­ся сам. У ме­ня гон­ка на­меча­ет­ся.   
— А у те­бя, что ещё один байк есть? — оша­раше­но смот­рит на ме­ня.  
— Есть. Он был в ре­мон­те. Но тот байк… он… бо­лее про­качан, те­бе луч­ше на не­го не са­дить­ся. Ты ещё на этом не­уве­рен­но дер­жишь­ся.  
— А со­рев­но­вать­ся я бу­ду на ка­ком бай­ке? — нас­то­рожен­но так спра­шива­ет. Мое ли­цо вни­матель­но раз­гля­дыва­ет.  
— На том, на ко­тором тре­ниру­ешь­ся. Ма­шина дол­жна быть та, на ко­торой ты на трас­су со­бира­ешь­ся вы­ехать. 

  
**Юн­Хо**

Из ку­кол­ки ак­тер не ах­ти. Но все рав­но при­ят­но, что так са­мозаб­венно мне под­ста­вил­ся. Что это? Кар­та? Ав­то­мобиль­ная кар­та. Так, где здесь жур­нал се­ан­сов? Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся! На гон­ку на­мылил­ся! Ха­ним? Для это­го кар­та по­надо­билась, да? Мар­шрут прос­чи­тать? Ну-ну, фиг ты у ме­ня на эту гон­ку по­падешь! Луч­ше бы к чем­пи­она­ту нор­маль­но под­го­товил­ся!  
— Где брат? — мел­кий вле­тел без сту­ка. Ка­кого чер­та?! Хо­рошо, что я за сто­лом ку­кол­ки си­жу, и не вид­но, что без шта­нов.  
— Пос­мотри на кры­ше. И в сле­ду­ющий раз сту­чись!   
Вы­летел не­доволь­ный. Ну, и ка­тись! Так, нуж­но все в ис­ходное по­ложе­ние вер­нуть. А те­перь в душ!


	32. Chapter 32

**ДжеД­жун**

  
По­года мер­зкая до ужа­са! Гром и мол­ния с са­мого ут­ра! Как тут прос­нуть­ся, что­бы на за­нятия ид­ти?! Из-под оде­яла во­об­ще вы­лезать не хо­чет­ся. Юн­Хо то­же как су­рок дых­нет. За­коман­до­вал, что­бы кро­вати вмес­те сто­яли. Скуч­но ему, ви­дите ли, од­но­му в пос­те­ли но­чевать! Вре­мя ско­ротать не с кем! Пол­но­чи ме­бель дви­гали по ком­на­те, чтоб про­ход нор­маль­ный об­ра­зовал­ся. И у ок­на ста­вили, и у две­ри из­го­ловь­ем к ко­ридо­ру. Я в тре­нажер­ном за­ле так не ус­тал, как во вре­мя пе­рес­та­нов­ки ве­чером. В ито­ге, выш­ло то, че­го мне хо­телось мень­ше все­го: на­ши кро­вати по­мес­ти­лись в ни­ше со сто­роны мо­его сто­ла, в глу­бине ком­на­ты. Тум­бочки чет­ко ста­ли по бо­кам. А боль­ше ту­да ни­чего и не по­мес­ти­лось. Те­перь, ес­ли мне вдруг по­надо­бит­ся что-то в ком­пе от­крыть, а Юн­Хо прис­пи­чит в пос­тель­ке по­валять­ся, то ему бу­дет прос­то ши­кар­ный об­зор мо­нито­ра. Черт!   
За­то, тер­ри­тория при вхо­де ос­во­боди­лась. Он хо­чет ак­ва­ри­ум в цен­тре. Ну-ну! Пусть сам во­ду ме­ня­ет тог­да. Пос­мотрим, как он бу­дет рад каж­дую не­делю там чис­тить. А! Ему еще ди­ван те­перь по­давай! Сте­на же од­на пол­ностью ос­во­боди­лась! Угу! Прос­то ге­ний ди­зай­на! Пос­та­вить ди­ван под сте­ной, а пе­ред гла­зами в цен­тре ком­на­ты ак­ва­ри­ум. И не ка­кой-ни­будь, а на 150 лит­ров! Это ж це­лый бас­сейн!   
Нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, то на ак­ва­ри­ум нель­зя что­бы пря­мые сол­нечные лу­чи по­пада­ли. А ес­ли Юн­Хо хо­чет в центр, то зац­ве­тет его су­пер-ме­га-рас­пизда­тый ак­ва­ри­ум за два дня. У нас сто­рона сол­нечная. Как раз ок­но пря­мо по кур­су. Чувс­твую, он очень об­ра­ду­ет­ся по­яв­ле­нию го­ловас­ти­ков вмес­то ска­лярий и еще ка­кой-то там рыб­ки! По­чему сра­зу уже ме­дуз не за­вес­ти? Ко­лон­ну под по­толок пос­та­вить! И во­ду два ра­за в ме­сяц ме­нять мор­скую. Угу. Бо­юсь, не на­тас­ка­ет­ся вед­ра­ми с по­бережья.  
Рас­кат гро­ма уда­рил пря­мо воз­ле на­ших окон. Черт! Ме­ня аж пе­редер­ну­ло с пе­репу­гу! Юн­Хо бли­же под­полз и к се­бе при­тянул. Нам, во­об­ще-то вста­вать по­ра, а не не­жить­ся! Ох! Ну, что же он тво­рит?! Ру­кой по все­му мо­ему те­лу ша­рит. То жи­вот пог­ла­дит, то по гру­ди про­ведет, а по­том по бо­кам на бед­ра. Еще и на яго­дице паль­цы сжи­ма­ет, ос­то­рож­но как-то, так не­силь­но, мас­си­ру­ющи­ми дви­жени­ями. Черт! Нуж­но вста­вать! Но встать по­ка что по­лучи­лось толь­ко у чле­на.   
— Мо­жет, до­ма ос­та­нем­ся? — сон­но про­тянул Юн­Хо, за­пус­тив свою ру­ку сза­ди на­перед меж­ду ног к мо­ей мо­шон­ке. Черт! За­чем он это де­ла­ет?! С я­ич­ка­ми мо­ими иг­ра­ет! Так же точ­но ак­ку­рат­но. — По­года не лет­ная.  
— Ты в объ­яс­ни­тель­ной так и на­пишешь?  
— Я об этом не по­думал, — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул Юн­Хо.   
Из-под оде­яла вы­бира­ет­ся. Ну-ну! За­бот­ли­вый му­женек! Что мне со сто­яком де­лать?! Аж бо­лит там все! Чтоб ему хо­рошо жи­лось! Черт! Ес­ли мо­шон­ку в ру­ке сжать и слег­ка от­тя­нуть, то нем­но­го лег­че ста­новит­ся. Но это же не вы­ход! Гос­по­ди, ну по­чему с са­мого ут­ра?! Все те­ло сво­дит! Член прос­то взбе­сил­ся! Та­ким на­литым да­же во вре­мя сек­са еще не был! Черт!  
— Ку­кол­ка, что это еще за со­ло?! — Юн­Хо прос­то ос­толбе­нел. Смот­рит ок­руглив­ши­мися гла­зами.   
Быс­тро же он бан­ные про­цеду­ры при­нима­ет! Яв­но не в вос­торге от те­ат­ра од­но­го ак­те­ра. Черт! Но ес­ли у ме­ня не бу­дет раз­рядки — я сам сдох­ну!  
— Ку­кол­ка… — у ног воз­ле кро­вати ос­та­новил­ся и тя­нет за край оде­яла. Мед­ленно так, но нас­той­чи­во. — Нам со­бирать­ся по­ра. Ты пом­нишь это? — ос­та­новил­ся на том мо­мен­те, где ме­ня оде­яло все еще на ни­зу жи­вота прик­ры­ва­ет. — Мы опаз­ды­ва­ем. — Сно­ва на се­бя по­тянул. Зад­ни­це вдруг так хо­лод­но ста­ло. Я же на жи­вот пе­ревер­нулся. А он все тя­нет. Бы­ло бы чем лю­бовать­ся. Но кон­чить у ме­ня от это­го яв­но не по­лучит­ся.   
— На­вер­ное, мне при­дет­ся ид­ти ко вто­рому уро­ку.  
— Да, нет, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет. Гла­зами по мне ша­рит. — При­дет­ся ид­ти ко вто­рому уро­ку нам обо­им. Я та­кой кон­церт не мо­гу про­пус­тить, — усел­ся на стул воз­ле мо­его сто­ла. Вни­матель­но так за мной наб­лю­да­ет. Я не мо­гу это­го де­лать в при­сутс­твии ко­го-то! Черт! Но член прос­то раз­ры­ва­ет­ся!  
— Ты - из­верг. Ты зна­ешь это?  
— Ты не мог бы раз­вернуть­ся? Мне пло­хо вид­но.  
Да­же ес­ли мы и спим, то все еще есть ве­щи, для ко­торых я не го­тов! Слиш­ком ин­тимные ве­щи!  
— Я это­го де­лать не бу­ду, Юн­Хо. Я серь­ез­но.  
— Ес­ли ты это­го не сде­ла­ешь, то те­бе же ху­же, — пле­чами по­жима­ет. Еще боль­ше рас­сла­бил­ся, умос­тился удоб­нее.  
Вот, ско­тина! И с мес­та да­же не дви­га­ет­ся! А по чь­ей ви­не сей­час со мной та­кое тво­рит­ся?! От свя­того ду­ха, что-то на­ве­яло?! Или как?!  
— Ку­кол­ка, о том, что нуж­но ид­ти на за­нятия в та­кую по­году нас­та­ивал имен­но ты. Я ни­куда се­год­ня не спе­шу, уч­ти это, по­жалуй­ста, — на­рочи­то бес­прин­ципным то­ном сло­ва рас­тя­гива­ет.  
— Нас на­кажут, ес­ли мы не явим­ся. А не явим­ся мы, ес­ли ты про­дол­жишь там си­деть. Я не со­бира­юсь мас­турби­ровать в тво­ем при­сутс­твии.  
— Прос­ти, ку­кол­ка, по­мочь я те­бе не мо­гу. Это то, что лю­ди обыч­но са­мос­то­ятель­но вы­пол­ня­ют, — го­ворит от­цов­ски­ми нот­ка­ми, слов­но об­ле­нив­ше­гося ре­бен­ка уму-ра­зуму учит!  
— Я не про­шу мне по­могать. Я го­ворю те­бе ис­чезнуть. Ис­па­рить­ся от­сю­да!  
— Ты гла­за зак­рой, и один ос­та­нешь­ся. А соб­лю­дать ти­шину я га­ран­ти­рую.  
— Ты что при­калы­ва­ешь­ся на­до мной?! — я да­же сам не за­метил, как на мес­те под­ско­чил, над по­душ­кой при­под­нялся. Я это по­нял толь­ко по оце­нива­юще­му взгля­ду Юн­Хо, ус­тре­мив­ше­муся в мой пах. Черт!  
— Еще гра­дусов на со­рок по­вер­нись, и бу­дет иде­аль­но…  
— Твою ж мать! Прос­то сва­ли ку­да-ни­будь! — да, ру­кой я ука­зал на дверь. Сра­ботал реф­лекс. Ко­торый ос­та­вил ме­ня сов­сем неп­рикры­тым. А Юн­Хо смот­рит не­от­рывно, оце­нива­юще, как-то при­дир­чи­во да­же.  
— Ку­кол­ка, — сла­щаво тя­нет. — Нож­ки чуть по­шире мо­жешь раз­дви­нуть? Об­зо­ру ме­ша­ет.   
— Ты зна­ешь, что я хо­чу те­бя уда­рить?!  
— У те­бя до сих пор сто­ит. Не­похо­же, что­бы те­бя это нас­толь­ко силь­но сму­щало, — го­ловой ка­ча­ет.   
Не ви­дит при­чин для бес­по­кой­ства. Это ж гре­баный пиз­дец ка­кой-то! У ме­ня да­же сил нет спо­рить. По­чему прос­ты­ни та­кие сколь­зкие ока­зались? Я так и рух­нул на по­душ­ки, ру­ка сос­коль­зну­ла. Нуж­но бу­дет на по­толок звез­ды фос­форные нак­ле­ить. Бе­лый слиш­ком скуч­но смот­рится. Или но­вые обои да­же. Га­лак­ти­ку ка­кую-ни­будь. Бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо. И низ­кий по­толок бы не да­вил на мозг. Прос­транс­тва до­бави­лось бы.  
— Мо­жет, ре­монт сде­ла­ем?  
— Ре­монт? — точ­но та­кого воп­ро­са не ожи­дал от ме­ня. Ин­те­рес­но, о чем он за­думал­ся? — Мыс­ли о ре­мон­те как-то свя­заны с тво­ими фан­та­зи­ями? — еще бо­лее по­теря­но про­тянул Юн­Хо. — Не то, что я… это да­же не че­ловек? Ре­монт?   
— Ско­рее, секс под от­кры­тым не­бом, а не в но­ре…  
— Кста­ти, об этом… Ты свою нор­ку не лас­ка­ешь, ког­да дро­чишь?   
Что это? По­жела­ние? Не­ин­те­рес­но наб­лю­дать за ру­кой, вдоль по ство­лу бе­га­ющей? Ник­то не го­ворил, что это бу­дет ска­зоч­ное шоу.  
— Я нас­толь­ко скуч­ный для те­бя в этом воп­ро­се? Нет, не лас­каю.  
Но яй­ца все же но­ют! Ма­ло гла­дить го­лов­ку и ма­ло сжи­мать ствол. Мо­шон­ка то­же вни­мания тре­бу­ет. Черт!  
— Ну, ты поп­ро­буй. Мо­жет, быс­трее кон­чить по­лучит­ся, — ску­ча­ющим то­ном по­сове­товал Юн­Хо.  
— Я не про­сил те­бя ос­та­вать­ся. И в со­ветах по это­му воп­ро­су я то­же не нуж­да­юсь.  
— Нас­коль­ко мне от­сю­да вид­но, как раз та­ки твоя но­роч­ка рас­кры­та и да­же нем­но­го влаж­ная. Ты уве­рен, что не тре­бу­ет­ся мас­са­жа в этом мес­те?  
— Ка­жет­ся, ты обе­щал соб­лю­дать ти­шину.   
Чер­тов Юн­Хо! По­надо­билось ему за­гово­рить со мной о «но­роч­ке»! У ме­ня те­перь и там зу­деть на­чало! Анус прям еще боль­ше рас­крыл­ся! Как ни ста­рай­ся его нап­рячь, все рав­но хо­чет на­пол­неннос­ти! Черт! По­чему ме­ня так воз­бужда­ет этот раз­го­вор?! Ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что я мо­раль­ный ма­зохист! Но Юн­Хо прав: ес­ли еще и вход пог­ла­дить, то ста­новит­ся нам­но­го при­ят­нее. И боль в я­ич­ках сти­ха­ет. Да­же го­лов­ка бо­лее чувс­тви­тель­на ста­новит­ся. Но те­перь но­ет внут­ри. Там, на глу­бине. У ме­ня и в мыс­лях не бы­ло, что я ког­да-ни­будь сам се­бя паль­ца­ми в зад иметь бу­ду! Но так ор­га­низ­му прав­да лег­че. Нам­но­го лег­че. Я, на­конец, это­го до­бил­ся. На­конец, ме­ня от­пусти­ло.   
Юн­Хо все еще в шо­ке си­дит в сво­ем крес­ле. Точ­нее, мо­ем. Ду­маю, пе­ред ним еще ник­то сам се­бя не удов­летво­рял. Я это­го то­же ни пе­ред кем еще не де­лал. Ме­ня это да­же не сму­ща­ет сей­час. Я злюсь. Но не знаю, на ко­го.  
— Ку­кол­ка, — ок­ликнул ме­ня ти­хим го­лосом, ког­да я уже ми­мо про­шел. — В сле­ду­ющий раз, ког­да ты в этом де­ле не­об­хо­димость по­чувс­тву­ешь, — го­ворит так, буд­то сло­ва под­би­ра­ет, чтоб ме­ня не спуг­нуть. — Ты мог бы се­бя не сдер­жи­вать? Нем­но­го неп­ри­выч­но, ког­да ты зву­ков не из­да­ешь.  
— Сле­ду­юще­го ра­за не бу­дет. Не на­дей­ся!

  
*******

  
По­года прос­то от­врат­ная! Ура­ган еще тот под­нялся! Смыс­ла в зон­те, как ока­зыва­ет­ся, во­об­ще ни­како­го! По­ка мы с Юн­Хо че­рез двор пе­ребе­жали, про­мок­ли нас­квозь. В ко­ридо­ре раз­де­лить­ся приш­лось — на­ши шкаф­чи­ки в раз­ных час­тях пе­римет­ра на­ходят­ся. Нуж­но из­ба­вить­ся от зон­та и па­ру учеб­ни­ков зах­ва­тить. В за­пасе еще да­же це­лых две ми­нуты есть до на­чала пер­во­го уро­ка!  
— А­ААА­АА!!!!!!!!! СУ­КА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ка­кого хре­на!!!!!!! Черт!!!!!!!!! Ка­кая тварь это сде­лала?! Черт! Ки­шит!!! Зме­ями прос­то ки­шит!!! Ма­моч­ки!!!!!! Фу! Бо­же!!! Как же мер­зко!!! Черт!!! Це­лое код­ло!!! Гос­по­ди, я да­же ды­шать от ужа­са не мо­гу!!! Бо­же, там это все ше­велит­ся!!! Фу!!! Ка­кой не­доно­сок это шеб­ло ту­да впих­нул!!! Бо­же!!! А они ши­пят на ме­ня и из­ви­ва­ют­ся!!!   
— БЛЯТЬ!!! — ка­кая-то мер­зость ко мне пол­зет!!! Черт!!! Что ей от ме­ня на­до?! По­вис­ла на пол­ке до по­лови­ны, вы­сунув­шись!!!  
Чья-то ру­ка двер­цу зах­лопну­ла, чтоб я не ви­дел это­го кош­ма­ра!!! Мое сер­дце ско­ро ра­зор­вется! Зме­юку эту дверью хо­рошо при­дави­ло, а она из­ви­ва­ет­ся все, по­дыхать не хо­чет! Блять! Блять-блять-блять! БЛЯТЬ!!! Черт! Су­ка! Гос­по­ди, ме­ня да­же но­ги не дер­жат!  
— Ус­по­кой­ся, — грудью ко мне кто-то при­жал­ся. Го­ворит та­ким ус­по­ка­ива­ющим то­ном. Ру­ку мне на пле­чо по­ложил, ког­да шкаф­чик, на­конец, уда­лось зах­лопнуть. Эта тварь внутрь спря­талась. — Мы их убе­рем от­ту­да! Ти­ше!  
Гос­по­ди!!! Я да­же ви­деть ни­чего не мо­гу от ужа­са!!! Ур­ла эта пе­ред гла­зами ше­велит­ся!!! Черт!!! У ме­ня уже пол­ные шта­ны ад­ре­нали­на!!! Черт!!! Ско­тина!!! Урою тварь!!!

  
 **Юн­Хо**

— А­ААА­АА!!!!!!!!! СУ­КА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! БЛЯТЬ!!!  
Ме­ня прос­то ог­лу­шило прон­зи­тель­ным виз­гом, рас­ка­том, про­нес­шимся че­рез весь ко­ридор. Кра­соту­ля от­ле­тел от сво­его шкаф­чи­ка до про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны. Что там про­ис­хо­дит?! На его ли­це не прос­то ужас! Это ис­те­рика!   
Ка­кого чер­та?! Змеи?! Пол­ный шкаф­чик змей?! ЗМЕЙ?! Од­на да­же вы­суну­лась на­ружу! Ши­пит! Ка­кая тварь до это­го до­дума­лась?! ЮЧон не­ведо­мо от­ку­да под­ле­тел и двер­цу зах­лопнул. Прав­да еще и по­бороть­ся приш­лось. Ку­кол­ка ры­даний от ужа­са унять не мо­жет. Сам к ЮЧо­ну на грудь бро­сил­ся, ког­да тот по­дошел к не­му, вце­пил­ся в не­го паль­ца­ми. Бед­няжку тру­сит все­го.   
Ка­кая ско­тина так уш­ло по­шутить ре­шила?! Ка­жет­ся, я ви­жу эту мразь! Кван­Су, уб­лю­док, лы­бу тя­нет на все 32 зу­ба! По звон­ку быс­тро ре­тиро­вал­ся с мес­та прес­тупле­ния.   
ДжеД­жун удив­ленно по­косил­ся на ЮЧо­на, ког­да я к ним по­дошел. А по­том на ме­ня взгляд пе­ревел. Дру­га мо­его от­пустил, а мне в объ­ятия бро­сил­ся. Тря­сет­ся весь. Учить­ся мы се­год­ня не бу­дем. Од­нознач­но.  
— Ви­дел? — мой воп­рос по­няли бе­зого­вороч­но.  
— Я ему яй­ца отор­ву, — про­цедил ЮЧон, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь к лес­тни­це.   
— Ку­кол­ка, я с то­бой! Все хо­рошо. Мы из­ба­вим­ся от этих тва­рей. - И под сло­вом "тва­рей" я под­ра­зуме­ваю не толь­ко зме­юк в шка­фу. - Ла­поч­ка, не плачь.  
У ме­ня у са­мого сер­дце раз­ры­ва­ет­ся. Это ж ка­ким при­дур­ком нуж­но быть?! Боль­ной на всю го­лову!!! Пси­хопат кон­ченный!!! Его в пси­хуш­ке на­до дер­жать! Не прос­то в бе­лой ком­на­те с мяг­ки­ми сте­нами, а еще и по ру­кам и но­гам свя­зан­ным!!! И кля­пом во рту!!! Чтоб ни­кому моз­ги не за­пуд­рил!!! Ско­тина!  
— Ку­кол­ка, пой­дем в мед­пункт? Спир­ти­ку тяп­нем?  
— Не раз­ве­ден­но­го, — еле слыш­но про­шелес­тел ДжеД­жун. Но с мес­та так и не сдви­нул­ся.  
— Сго­ришь. Я пять­де­сят на пять­де­сят раз­ве­ду, — с уси­ли­ем его по­тянуть на се­бя приш­лось, что­бы он хоть один шаг сде­лал. Бед­няжка, в оце­пене­нии до сих пор.  
— Семь­де­сят на трид­цать. Спир­та боль­ше.  
— Ку­кол­ка, спирт и так се­миде­сяти про­цен­тный.   
— Зна­чит, не раз­во­ди.


	33. Chapter 33

**Чан­Мин**

  
Ме­ня этот «Лан­дон ин зе ке­питал оф Грейт Бри­тан» вво­дит в осен­нюю спяч­ку! По­чему уро­ки ан­глий­ско­го нас­толь­ко скуч­ные?! В ста­рой шко­ле все бы­ло по-дру­гому! Мы не ту­по текст за­учи­вали и по па­мяти рас­ска­зыва­ли, а об­ща­лись на ан­глий­ском язы­ке с пре­пода­вате­лем. Шут­ки шу­тили на ан­глий­ском. По кар­те что-то по­казы­вали! А тут глав­ное, чтоб от зу­бов от­ле­тало дос­ловно! Я при­вык к ху­дожес­твен­но­му пе­рево­ду ро­манов, ко­торые мы в ори­гина­ле чи­тали, а тут дос­ловный тре­бу­ют!  
Те­лефон зас­ве­тил­ся. Хоть ка­кое-то раз­но­об­ра­зие. Смс. «Жду на кры­ше пос­ле уро­ка. JS»   
Ка­кая, к чер­ту, кры­ша?! На ули­це гро­за! Джун­Су, ты с го­ловой пос­со­рил­ся?  
«Дождь. Уве­рен? Мо­жет, в биб­ли­оте­ке? СМ»  
«Я ку­рить хо­чу! Биб­ли­оте­ка лег­ко вос­пла­меня­ет­ся. JS» — прям как я! То­же лег­ко вос­пла­меня­юсь от од­но­го толь­ко взгля­да или улыб­ки. Оба­яние Ка­зано­вы и на ме­ня дей­ству­ет! Ни­чего с со­бой по­делать не мо­гу! Осо­бен­но, ког­да на его ли­це хит­рый при­щур по­яв­ля­ет­ся! Я го­тов от­дать­ся в ту же се­кун­ду!  
«Лич­но я ку­рить бро­сил. И те­бе со­ветую. Мо­жет, в ка­фе? СМ»  
«Лад­но, твоя взя­ла! В биб­ли­оте­ке. 7 сек­ция. JS»  
Это же ар­хив! Он во­об­ще зак­ры­ва­ет­ся! Ту­да по­пасть не так прос­то! Хо­тя, о чем это я? Джун­Су вла­делец этой шко­лы. Ему не­чего де­лать от­крыть ар­хив. Стоп! Что он за­думал?! Зо­вет ме­ня в ук­ромное мес­течко. Кста­ти, пе­рерыв боль­шой на­меча­ет­ся. Трид­ца­тими­нут­ный.  
На­конец, зво­нок проз­ве­нел! Биб­ли­оте­ка в дру­гом кор­пу­се на­ходит­ся, но по пе­рехо­ду мож­но прой­ти, чтоб под дож­дём не про­мок­нуть. Седь­мая сек­ция на­ходит­ся в са­мом кон­це за­ла за бро­ниро­ван­ной дверью. От­кры­то. Что это? Нюх уло­вил за­пах си­гарет­но­го ды­ма. Вот, не­годяй!  
— Зах­лопни дверь! — Джун­Су выг­ля­нул из-за са­мого даль­не­го стел­ла­жа.   
Тут, ока­зыва­ет­ся, ще­кол­да есть. Для че­го толь­ко?  
Фор­точку от­крыл и струй­ку ды­ма вверх пус­ка­ет, бри­зом дож­де­вых ка­пель нас­лажда­ет­ся. По­года мер­зкая, хо­лод­но, про­тив­но! А он ок­но на­рас­пашку дер­жит!  
— Те­бе ув­лажня­ющий спрей для ли­ца по­дарить? За­чем ок­но от­крыл?  
— Ес­ли я его зак­рою, то дождь бу­дет в этой ком­на­те. По­жар­ная сиг­на­лиза­ция сра­бота­ет, — паль­цем ука­зал на не­мого «по­жар­но­го» ин­спек­то­ра, ввин­ченно­го в по­толок.  
Сно­ва си­гаре­ту к гу­бам под­нес, за­тянул­ся, чуть ве­ки прик­рыв. Дым с нас­лажде­ни­ем вы­пус­тил. Чёрт! Этот за­пах... В те­ле сла­бость об­ра­зова­лась вне­зап­но.  
— Дай си­гаре­ту.  
— Ты же бро­сил, — Джун­Су удив­ле­но на ме­ня по­косил­ся. Да­же не ду­ма­ет мою прось­бу вы­пол­нять.  
— Это слож­нее, чем пред­по­лага­лось.  
Сно­ва мед­ленно за­тянул­ся ды­мом, за­дум­чи­во ме­ня раз­гля­дывая.  
— Язы­ком или гу­бами? — рас­тя­гивая сло­ва, уточ­нил он, все еще гля­дя мне в гла­за. Ка­кое это во­об­ще име­ет от­но­шения к си­гаре­там?!  
— Язы­ком. Ты мне дашь си­гаре­ту или нет?!  
Опять за­тянул­ся. На этот раз очень глу­боко. Обыч­но, Джун­Су ку­рит не в за­тяг. Ко мне по­дошел и скло­нил­ся к ли­цу. Что он де­ла­ет? Ру­кой ме­ня за го­лову при­дер­жи­ва­ет, чуть под­няв. Гу­бы свои рас­крыл око­ло мо­их губ. Дым так мне в ноз­дри и уда­рил. Гу­бами мои нак­рыл, и дым вдох­нул в ме­ня. А язы­ком внутрь прок­рался. Мой поч­ти сра­зу на­шел. Бо­же! Это ка­кой-то си­гарет­ный дур­ман. У не­го точ­но там обыч­ный ни­котин? Та­кого вкус­но­го по­целуя у ме­ня за всю жизнь не бы­ло. Я мо­гу нас­лаждать­ся аро­матом шо­колад­но­го ды­ма си­гарет и от­ве­чать на глу­бокий по­целуй Джун­Су од­новре­мен­но.   
Точ­но! Я же выб­рал язык. По­это­му влаж­ный язык Джун­Су сей­час ак­ку­рат­но об­ви­ва­ет мой, пос­те­пен­но уве­личи­вая темп и глу­бину про­ник­но­вения. Это та­кой кайф! Бо­же! По те­лу про­кати­лась вол­на лег­ких ко­лик, а за ней вол­на же­лания, лег­кой ис­то­мы. Он ак­ку­рат­ный, но нас­той­чи­вый. Сколь­зит язы­ком мяг­ко, плав­но, но каж­дый раз все глуб­же. Ни­каких пре­людий, но нас­толь­ко кры­шу рвет, что мне это­го мо­жет ока­зать­ся ма­ло в один прек­расный мо­мент.  
Отс­тра­нил­ся и свою си­гаре­ту мне к гу­бам под­нес. Сво­ими паль­ца­ми при­дер­жи­ва­ет, по­ка я втя­гиваю ни­коти­новый смог. Дож­дался, по­ка я от­пу­щу си­гаре­ту и к мо­им гу­бам сно­ва приль­нул. Те­перь из мо­их лег­ких ртом дым при­нима­ет. Сно­ва язы­ком ко мне вло­мил­ся. Сно­ва глу­боко, сно­ва мок­ро.   
Бо­же! Я хо­чу его! Рань­ше на пи­ке воз­бужде­ния я меч­тал прос­то кон­чить, а сей­час я хо­чу его! Ло­вить каж­дое дви­жение, каж­дый мо­мент! Нас­лаждать­ся им! Его гу­бами, его язы­ком. Его при­сутс­тви­ем. Джун­Су был прав: по­целуи и секс — важ­ная сос­тавля­ющая от­но­шений. Сей­час я не прос­то воз­бужден, и не от­то­го, что ме­ня глу­боко це­лу­ют, а по­тому что это имен­но ОН ме­ня це­лу­ет так глу­боко.  
— Ма­лыш, — ти­хо вы­дох­нул Джун­Су мне в гу­бы. — Как я жил без те­бя? — мяг­ко по гу­бам маз­нул сво­ими. Ко­рот­ко так, не­весо­мо. — Ты мне ну­жен. — Сно­ва маз­нул. За за­тылок ме­ня при­дер­жи­ва­ет. — Мой отец взбе­сит­ся. Твой, на­вер­ня­ка, то­же. Но да­вай не рас­ста­вать­ся в этой жиз­ни? — Ос­то­рож­но гу­бу мою смял сво­ими гу­бами и тут же вы­пус­тил. — И в сле­ду­ющей то­же? Да­вай весь мир вмес­те ис­ко­лесим? Вдво­ём.  
Сно­ва ко мне гу­бами приль­нул. Це­лу­ет так мяг­ко, чувс­твен­но. Сми­на­ет мои гу­бы по­оче­ред­но. Сно­ва ак­ку­рат­но язы­ком внутрь сколь­знул. Плав­но так, мед­ленно. Ни­ког­да не рас­ста­вать­ся? Ду­мал, что я один та­кой обе­зумев­ший. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, это вза­им­но. Это са­мая счас­тли­вая ми­нута мо­ей жиз­ни.  
— Еще три уро­ка пыт­ки, — вы­дох­нул Джун­Су мне в гу­бы. — Эко­номи­ка. Нель­зя опаз­ды­вать.   
— У ме­ня ис­то­рия. Те­бя не су­шит? Мне нуж­но гор­ло прод­рать.  
— Есть во­да?  
— Да, бы­ла в сум­ке.  
Так, где бу­тыл­ка? Не по­нял? Что это? Ще­кот­но так и как-то… буд­то мох­на­тое что-то… И оно ше­велит­ся!!! Бо­же!!! Он ог­ромный!!! По ру­ке мо­ей вверх пол­зет!!! Ма­моч­ки!!! Я та­ких ги­гант­ских та­ран­ту­лов в сво­ей жиз­ни еще не ви­дел!!! Мер­зость ка­кая во­лоса­тая!!!   
— Черт!!!— вце­пил­ся в ме­ня и си­дит на од­ном мес­те!!! — Бо­же!!! Сни­ми его!!! —Спрыг­нуть не хо­чет!!! Гла­зами сво­ими гро­мад­ны­ми смот­рит на ме­ня!!!  
Ма­моч­ки!!! Убе­рите его!!!  
— Зам­ри! — что зна­чит, зам­ри!!! Эта тварь пол­зет по ру­ке к мо­ему ли­цу!!! А Джун­Су сто­ит в оце­пене­нии, смот­рит на эту пас­ку­ду на мне.  
— Убе­ри его!!!!   
— Зам­ри, го­ворю!!!

  
**Джун­Су**

  
Чан­Мин по­тянул­ся к сум­ке, ку­сая гу­бы и нер­вно об­лизнув­шись. Вне­зап­но его гла­за рас­ши­лись и в ту же се­кун­ду он за­виз­жал. Как ош­па­рен­ный на­зад ша­рах­нулся ру­кой дер­гая.  
— Черт!!! Бо­же!!! Сни­ми его!!!   
Черт! На ру­ке у Чан­Ми­на ог­ромный та­ран­тул! Ско­рее все­го, сам­ка! Кош­мар! Он сле­зами об­ли­ва­ет­ся, ска­чет на мес­те и ру­кой дер­га­ет. Я еще та­кой вво­дящей в ужас ис­те­рии не ви­дел в сво­ей жиз­ни!  
— Зам­ри! — нель­зя дер­гать­ся. Ведь, ки­нет­ся же! Она уже да­же на­пасть при­гото­вилась.  
— Убе­ри его!!! — над­рывно орет Чан­Мин, дер­гая ру­кой. Па­ук по­полз вверх. Ко­жу чувс­тву­ет!   
— Зам­ри, го­ворю!!!  
Пе­репу­ган­ны­ми гла­зами смот­рит на та­ран­ту­ла. Ры­да­ет, но ста­ра­ет­ся не дер­гать­ся. Я ви­жу, что Чан­Мин еле на но­гах сто­ит от ужа­са. Нуж­но как-то па­ука снять, не то раз­рыв сер­дца бу­дет не толь­ко у ма­лыша, но и у ме­ня! Ка­кая-то бро­шюра на стел­ла­же под­верну­лась. Нуж­но по­пытать­ся во вся­ком слу­чае.  
Так, эта тварь на бу­маж­ку пе­реб­ра­лась. Хо­рошо. Глав­ное, ак­ку­рат­но до ок­на до­нес­ти. Пусть в сво­бод­ный по­лет от­прав­ля­ет­ся! За­од­но сол­нышко выш­ло из-за туч­ки, дож­дик прек­ра­тил­ся! Чем ни по­года для про­гулок?!  
— Блять!!! Ка­кого хре­на!!!  
Ка­жет­ся, та­ран­тул уго­дил ко­му-то за ши­ворот. Чан­Мин гла­за вы­тер и в ок­но выг­ля­нул. Смот­рит с за­мира­ни­ем на то, как дру­гой па­рень ска­чет от гос­тя под пид­жа­ком.  
— Чхве Джун­Хен, — вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин. — В свою же яму и уго­дил, — през­ри­тель­но ши­пит он.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Я уве­рен, что это он мне па­ука под­су­нул, — шмыг­нув но­сом, про­тянул Чан­Мин, ука­зывая на пар­ня вни­зу. — Он си­дит сра­зу за мо­ей спи­ной.  
— Это брат Кван­Су? — Чан­Мин лишь мол­ча кив­нул. Вне­зап­но, ме­ня осе­нило до­гад­кой. Я от ужа­са по­холо­дел прос­то. — Ты слы­шал, что с ДжеД­жу­ном се­год­ня бы­ло?  
— Нет. Что?  
— У не­го в шкаф­чи­ке змеи ока­зались.  
— Змеи?! — Чан­Мин аж ша­рах­нулся. — Вот, боль­ные! На всю ма­ков­ку боль­ные!!! — сквозь зу­бы про­цедил он.  
— Что это зна­чит?  
— Я по­нятия не имею, как он уз­нал, — Чан­Мин по­качал го­ловой. — Уз­нал, что ДжеД­жун па­ничес­ки бо­ит­ся змей, а я па­ничес­ки бо­юсь па­уков. И глав­ное, не пе­репу­тал!  
— Что он хо­чет этим ска­зать?  
— Я не по­нимаю его на­меков. Но он го­тов кир­пи­чами срать, ес­ли уви­дит скор­пи­она.


	34. Chapter 34

**Юн­Хо**

  
— Это ни в ка­кие во­рота, пар­ни!   
Гос­по­ди, та­кого за всю ис­то­рию на­шей шко­лы еще не бы­ло! Что­бы столь­ко од­но­момен­тных атак и нас­толь­ко мер­зких! ДжеД­жун с крас­ны­ми гла­зами си­дит, как в во­ду опу­щен­ный! Мел­кий во­об­ще со­вать­ся ку­да-ли­бо бо­ит­ся! Хоть они и братья, а мы с Джун­Су вро­де как ник­то к это­му де­лу, но… это же и на нас от­ра­жа­ет­ся… мы же вро­де как лю­бим этих дво­их. Да­же ЮЧон в прос­тра­ции си­дит. Со зме­юкой-то имен­но он бо­рол­ся, ник­то иной!  
— ЮЧон, те­бе ни­чего не под­су­нули? — он толь­ко го­ловой по­качал.  
— А те­бе? — на ме­ня взгляд под­нял.  
— Нет. Джун­Су?  
— Все спо­кой­но, — по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Ес­ли Кван­Су на­мерен по­казать, что сле­дит за ва­ми и зна­ет ва­ши стра­хи, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет брат. — Ты же го­ворил, что он скор­пи­онов бо­ит­ся? Ты уве­рен, что имен­но их? — на мел­ко­го смот­рит. Тот кив­нул.  
— У ме­ня бре­лок был «скор­пи­он». Не за­кон­серви­рован­ный, а вы­сушен­ный, ла­ком пан­цирь пок­рыт, чтоб не рас­сы­пал­ся….  
— Тот, что я те­бе да­рил? — ку­кол­ка взгляд на бра­та сво­его под­нял. Уди­вил­ся так.  
— Да, он са­мый.  
— Ты же его вы­кинул?  
— Не вы­кинул. Это Кван­Су его раз­бил. Ког­да уви­дел в мо­их ру­ках скор­пи­ошу, с ним ис­те­рия та­кая прик­лю­чилась, что я млел от счастья еще в те­чение го­да, — как-то не­весе­ло это проз­ву­чало сей­час… Чан­Мин яв­но не в вос­торге от по­дар­ка в сум­ке.   
Сно­ва гне­тущая ти­шина. Ну, и тол­ку, ес­ли мы бу­дем мстить той же мо­нетой? На­пугать, ко­неч­но мож­но, по­казать, что о нем то­же мно­го че­го из­вес­тно… Но по­чему, я хо­чу про­ломить ему че­реп?! Скор­пи­оны, па­уки, змеи — это не пе­рец в бу­тыл­ке, не по­мои в шка­фу и не ис­порчен­ная хлор­кой одеж­да, и тем бо­лее, не аф­ро­дизи­аки!  
— Ку­кол­ка, что ты хо­чешь, что­бы я с ним сде­лал? Толь­ко о скор­пи­онах не про­си! — ви­жу, что рот уже от­крыл, чтоб об этой мер­зости на­пом­нить.  
— Юн­Хо, тут все прос­то! Он же нев­ме­ня­емый! — поч­ти кри­чит на ме­ня ЮЧон, ру­ками раз­вел. — Я его из­би­вал и в дер­ме ме­шал! Ему по­фигу! По­нима­ешь? Ес­ли он бо­ит­ся этих ядо­витых тва­рей! Я ему их тон­ну за ши­ворот за­тол­каю!  
— Ты не­нор­маль­ный? Он око­чурит­ся! Мне тру­пы в шко­ле не нуж­ны!  
Осел. Ноз­дри от злос­ти раз­дул, но под­чи­нил­ся, не спо­рит.  
— ЮЧон, ес­ли ты мо­жешь дос­тать скор­пи­онов, бе­ри им­пе­ратор­ско­го, — про­тянул ДжеД­жун, рас­смат­ри­вая свои ру­ки. — Он ог­ромный, но не ядо­витый. Пос­коль­ку наш ко­роль шко­лы тру­пов не хо­чет, то возь­ми бе­зопас­но­го. Хо­тя, лич­но я пред­по­чел бы ан­дрок­то­нуса, са­мого ядо­вито­го.  
— Ко­роль шко­лы? — это так ты ме­ня лю­бишь, да, ку­кол­ка?! Зна­ешь, что я не пе­рено­шу по­доб­ное об­ра­щение, зна­ешь, что не­нави­жу свой ста­тус! И все рав­но та­кое го­воришь!   
— В чем проб­ле­ма? — стро­го на ме­ня смот­рит. — А! Прос­ти! Вас же двое! — и не­доволь­но взгляд от­вел. Сус­та­вами в паль­цах хрус­тит.  
— Я не­нави­жу скор­пи­онов! Их здесь не бу­дет!  
— Где его спро­сить мож­но? Это­го ан­дро.. как там его? — по­хоже, ЮЧон и кра­соту­ля ре­шили мной про­иг­но­риро­вать!  
— Ан­дрок­то­нус, — тер­пе­ливо пов­то­рил ДжеД­жун. — У фер­ме­ров их точ­но не бу­дет. Они раз­во­дят толь­ко им­пе­ратор­ских.  
— Пар­ни, да­вай­те по­лег­че! — про­цедил Джун­Су. — На­фиг нам эта тварь, щел­ка­ющая че­люстью?! Черт! Мне аж зу­бы сво­дит от это­го зву­ка! — с от­вра­щени­ем вы­палил брат, на спин­ку сту­ла от­ки­нул­ся, пле­чами пе­редер­нув.  
— Они не щел­ка­ют че­люстью. Они ла­пой по брю­ху трут! — как пог­ля­жу, ку­кол­ка пря­мо одер­жим иде­ей кро­вавой мес­ти на убой!  
— Лад­но, — черт! Ды­хал­ку пе­рек­ры­ло! Ду­мать да­же страш­но! — ЮЧон, во вре­мя тре­ниров­ки сде­ла­ешь от­тиск. Пар­ням от­дашь сво­им, чтоб они дуб­ли­кат клю­ча от его ком­на­ты сде­лали. Даль­ше, бе­седу­ешь со сво­ими по­допеч­ны­ми, ти­па Му­Гёля или ИД­жи­на… пусть под­го­нят ящик этой мер­зости. Мне по­фигу ка­кую по­роду! Са­ми раз­би­рай­тесь. Толь­ко ме­ня не зас­тавляй­те на это смот­реть! Ночью, ког­да наш са­модо­воль­ный уб­лю­док бу­дет слад­ко спать, вы­пус­ти этих тва­рей ему в кро­вать. Весь ящик. Хо­чу, что­бы там ки­шело эти­ми монс­тра­ми хвос­та­тыми. По­нял? — Гос­по­ди, у ме­ня не толь­ко ру­ка сей­час дро­жит от нер­вов, но и ко­лени тря­сут­ся. Как же я не­нави­жу эту дрянь! Гос­по­ди, сер­дце так боль­но сжи­ма­ет­ся! И воз­ду­ха в лег­ких не хва­та­ет!  
— За се­бя и за то­го пар­ня, — вы­дох­нул Джун­Су. — Ты ме­ня пу­га­ешь, брат.   
— В чем я не прав?  
— Все так, — го­ловой кач­нул. Пле­чами по­жал. — Код­ло змей и пол­за­ющий по ру­ке па­ук пос­те­пен­но прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в код­ло скор­пи­онов, пол­за­ющих по все­му те­лу, — ску­ча­ющим то­ном про­тянул Джун­Су.  
Черт! Ме­ня аж под­ки­нуло на сту­ле пос­ле этой фра­зы. Мер­зость!!! Бо­же, сер­дце сей­час ос­та­новит­ся. Но ра­ди ку­кол­ки я да­же та­кие от­ча­ян­ные ша­ги мо­гу сде­лать. Все, лишь бы он улы­бал­ся. Толь­ко, ес­ли моя ку­кол­ка бу­дет улы­бать­ся из-за та­ких страш­ных ве­щей, бо­юсь без спе­ци­алис­тов не обой­тись. И не толь­ко ему, но и мне они по­надо­бят­ся.

  
*******

  
В ночь рас­пра­вы, ког­да уже все под­го­тов­ле­но, ку­кол­ка вне­зап­но от­ка­зал­ся в этом учас­тво­вать. Ос­тался со мной в ком­на­те.   
— Я обои по­доб­рал, — тя­нет он, при­жима­ясь ко мне всем те­лом. За­метил, что я не сплю, лишь по­толок рас­смат­ри­ваю.   
— По­чему ты ос­тался?  
— Там смот­реть не на что. Я уве­рен, что ЮЧон и ре­бята вы­пол­нят все в луч­шем ви­де, — паль­чи­ком ка­кие-то ка­раку­ли у ме­ня на гру­ди вы­рисо­выва­ет. — Ты так не лю­бишь скор­пи­онов, что да­же спать не мо­жешь пос­ле то­го раз­го­вора? Сколь­ко уже тво­ей бес­сонни­це? Трое су­ток?  
— Да­же, ес­ли и так, то это все неп­ра­виль­но. По­нима­ешь? Да, он мразь! Но сей­час мы не луч­ше не­го.   
— Это го­ворит гро­за всей шко­лы Чон Юн­Хо, — не­доволь­но про­тянул ДжеД­жун, от­ползая на свою сто­рону кро­вати. — Че­ловек, от взгля­да ко­торо­го во­лосы на го­лове ше­велят­ся и рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся все сфин­кте­ры ра­зом!  
— Не ду­мал, что про­из­во­жу на те­бя та­кое впе­чат­ле­ние. Ты ни ра­зу не про­явил сла­бину. Единс­твен­ный, с кем мне не уда­лось спра­вить­ся.  
— И тем не ме­нее, мы с то­бой сей­час в од­ной кро­вати. Ты силь­нее ме­ня. В ра­зы силь­нее. И бо­ишь­ся скор­пи­онов, — та­ким нас­мешли­вым то­ном про­тянул, как буд­то опа­сать­ся этой тва­ри прес­тупле­ние!  
— Нуж­но быть пол­ным при­дур­ком, что­бы их не бо­ять­ся!  
— Я их не бо­юсь, — по­жима­ет пле­чами. — С ни­ми глав­ное спо­кой­ствие соб­лю­дать. А ес­ли он пла­ниру­ет на­пасть, то он об этом пре­дуп­режда­ет. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то ти­хо уда­лить­ся.   
— Змеи то­же пре­дуп­режда­ют, сжи­ма­ясь в пру­жину! Но по­чему-то те­бя это не зас­та­вило соб­лю­дать спо­кой­ствие! Это фо­бия! И ею не­воз­можно уп­равлять!  
Эхом до­нес­лись прон­зи­тель­ные кри­ки. Кван­Су с Джун­Хе­ном жи­вут на треть­ем эта­же пря­мо под на­ми. Это че­рез один этаж от на­шей ком­на­ты. Но его слыш­но от­четли­во. Этот па­ничес­кий вой. Гос­по­ди, ме­ня и так тру­сит! По­чему здесь сте­ны фа­нер­ные?! Ис­те­рика не толь­ко у это­го монс­тра, она сей­час и у ме­ня нач­нется! Черт! Да­же по­душ­ка на го­лове не по­мога­ет заг­лу­шить этот ор!   
Ка­жет­ся, со всей об­ща­ги лю­бопыт­ные соб­ра­лись. Слыш­но, как две­ри от­кры­ва­ют­ся од­на за дру­гой. Го­лоса ржут на ко­ридо­ре, опер­ной ари­ей вос­хи­ща­ют­ся. Черт! Зат­кни­те его кто-ни­будь! По­хоже, к стар­ше­му бра­ту и мень­ший при­со­еди­нил­ся! Те­перь ду­этом ис­полня­ют! Гадс­тво!  
Черт!!! Я прям чувс­твую, как эти тва­ри по мне пол­зут! Мер­зость! О… это бы­ла ру­ка ку­кол­ки… Улы­ба­ет­ся. На­де­юсь, не от мо­его пе­репу­га?   
— Мне на­ших со­седей вдруг жал­ко ста­ло, — хо­хочет. При этом с каж­дой се­кун­дой все за­ливис­тее.   
— Что смеш­но­го?!  
— Они на­ше ка­ра­оке слу­ша­ют поч­ти каж­дую ночь! — и про­дол­жа­ет ржать даль­ше.   
Ка­ра­оке? О чем он? Черт. Ку­кол­ка так гром­ко сто­нет во вре­мя сек­са, что это­му Кван­Су его да­же не пе­реп­лю­нуть. Я не уве­рен, ка­кой сей­час моя ре­ак­ция дол­жна быть… сты­да, от­то­го, что на­ши от­но­шения вдруг ока­зались у всех на ви­ду, или я то­же рас­сме­ять­ся дол­жен. Черт! Но это, прав­да, за­бав­но! Сколь­ко же мы их му­ча­ем? Это, по­жалуй, да­же ху­же лю­бой пыт­ки пле­тями или ды­бой.  
— Ку­кол­ка, не же­ла­ешь по­казать ему как на­до?  
— Что?! — кра­соту­ля вне­зап­но сник и смот­рит на ме­ня ок­руглив­ши­мися глаз­ка­ми.   
— Мне стресс нуж­но снять.   
— От­вянь, из­вра­щенец! — пи­ха­ет­ся, ког­да я его к се­бе при­тянул. Но гор­лышко под­ста­вил мо­им гу­бам. И да­же всхлип­нул, так от­ча­ян­но, буд­то зве­рек в кап­ка­не. Из­ви­ва­ет­ся.   
— Но ты же моя кук­ла! — гу­бы мо­им навс­тре­чу рас­крыл. — Зна­чит, сде­ла­ешь, как я те­бе го­ворю! — да­же язык без соп­ро­тив­ле­ний впус­тил и сво­им кон­чи­ком язы­ка в от­вет пог­ла­дил. — А я го­ворю не сдер­жи­вать­ся. — Гор­ло свое рас­сла­бил, впус­тив на глу­бину. — Не страш­но, ес­ли ра­зочек сор­вешь го­лос.   
— Псих… — он уже не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, а лишь мел­ко под­ра­гива­ет под мо­ими гу­бами от ис­то­мы. Да, ты сде­ла­ешь так, как я хо­чу! Я это знаю!


	35. Chapter 35

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Кван­Су ре­шил ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Во­об­ще ни­каких приз­на­ков жиз­ни не по­да­ет впер­вые за всю ис­то­рию мо­его зна­комс­тва с ним. Ти­ше во­ды, ни­же тра­вы. Я впер­вые мо­гу рас­пра­вить пле­чи и вдох­нуть пол­ной грудью в его при­сутс­твии. Во всех об­щес­твен­ных мес­тах, где мы пе­ресе­ка­ем­ся, он ве­дет се­бя так, слов­но мы нез­на­ком­цы. Как буд­то кош­мар мо­их дней ис­чез нав­сегда. Вот, толь­ко я сом­не­ва­юсь, что на­дол­го.  
— Ка­жет­ся, мы про­мах­ну­лись со скор­пи­она­ми, — не­доволь­но про­тянул ЮЧон, от­пи­вая из чаш­ки. Юн­Хо злоб­но на не­го ус­та­вил­ся, а я ре­шил прос­ле­дить за его взгля­дом: ЮЧон раз­гля­дывал во­шед­ше­го в сто­ловую Кван­Су. — Эта тварь не сдох­ла! В его жи­лах, что те­чет тот же яд?! — У то­го ка­жет­ся ру­ка пе­ребин­то­вана. На­поми­нание о ве­селой ноч­ке.   
— По­цело­вал­ся с се­бе по­доб­ны­ми.  
ЮЧон хмык­нул, гля­нув в мою сто­рону, а за­тем со­щурил­ся. Приг­ля­дыва­ет­ся. Ку­да он смот­рит? Я вро­де бы не ис­пачкал­ся….  
— Впра­во по­вер­нись… — тя­нет он, еще и ру­кой мах­нул.  
— Это ро­димое пят­но, — стро­го ска­зал Юн­Хо. Го­лос, на­конец, по­дал. По­том, он смяг­чился: — ЮЧон, брат, не расс­тра­ивай ме­ня! Ты дол­жен был за­метить его рань­ше!  
Черт! ЮЧон ре­шил убе­дить­ся в том, нас­коль­ко близ­кие у нас с Юн­Хо от­но­шения?! Так?! Каж­дый день пе­ресе­ка­ем­ся, а он о за­сосе толь­ко пос­ле вче­раш­ней но­чи за­думал­ся! Пос­ле то­го, как жанр срав­нил и мои во­каль­ные дан­ные с ок­та­вами Кван­Су! Ну, что те­перь, что у ме­ня пят­но на шее та­ких же точ­но раз­ме­ров, как за­сос?! Еще и цве­та та­кого же! Не­яр­кое! Чуть ле­вее ка­дыка! Чуть по­выше! Да, удоб­ное мес­то для по­целу­ев! Ни­чего не ска­жешь!   
Черт! Ес­ли у ЮЧо­на та­кая ре­ак­ция, то, что тог­да об ос­таль­ных го­ворить?! Черт! Они же и не прис­матри­ва­ют­ся да­же! И ни­ког­да ря­дом нет Юн­Хо, так злоб­но ста­вяще­го всех на мес­то, чтоб не воз­ни­кало лиш­них воп­ро­сов! Впро­сак по­пали мы, од­на­ко… Еще ка­кой про­сак….   
— Мне нуж­но от­лу­чить­ся, — черт! Мо­чевик при­дави­ло не на шут­ку. Хоть бы ус­петь!  
Как толь­ко я за­кон­чил, за спи­ной всплы­ла тень. До­воль­но не­ожи­дан­но, кста­ти.   
— Черт! Юн­Хо! Ты ме­ня на­пугал.  
— Ка­кие пла­ны на се­год­ня, ку­кол­ка? — зло­вещим то­ном тя­нет он. На ме­ня над­ви­га­ет­ся.   
Черт! Он зна­ет о гон­ке! ЮЧон быс­трень­ко всех из ту­але­та вы­турил. Я уве­рен, он да­же на шу­хере за дверью ос­тался. Что­бы ник­то не по­мешал раз­боркам. Прок­лятье!  
— Юн­Хо, что с то­бой? Ты па­ру ми­нут на­зад был очень да­же в хо­рошем нас­тро­ении! — вплот­ную ко мне по­дошел. Взгля­дом бу­равит.  
— Ты, слу­ча­ем, не на гон­ку се­год­няшнюю соб­рался?  
— Не лезь в это!  
— Ты ту­да не пой­дешь, — це­дит сквозь зу­бы през­ри­тель­ным то­ном.  
— Я дол­жен там быть! Из-за то­го, что ты ме­ня не слу­ша­ешь, у ме­ня вы­бора нет!  
— Я те­бя не пу­щу, — ска­зал, как от­ре­зал! Го­ловой ка­ча­ет. До­волен со­бой, что путь мне прег­ра­дил. Кто во­об­ще раз­ре­шения спра­шивать бу­дет!  
— В сор­ти­ре ме­ня зап­решь?! Очень ум­но! Я пой­ду на эту чер­то­ву гон­ку! И…  
— Ес­ли за­рабо­та­ешь мое раз­ре­шение, то пой­дешь, — ле­деня­щим го­лосом го­ворит. Пе­ребил ме­ня. И взгляд та­кой хо­лод­ный, не­навис­тный. Черт! А он нас­тро­ен ре­шитель­но. Гу­бы под­жал.  
— Кто я те­бе, что ты за ме­ня ре­ша­ешь?!  
— Моя кук­ла. — Да­же не за­думал­ся! Черт! Он боль­ной! — Моя собс­твен­ная кук­ла. Лич­ная кук­ла. И моя кук­ла бу­дет де­лать толь­ко то, что я ей поз­во­ляю. Сни­май шта­ны, — взгля­дом ука­зал на них. Пря­мо одер­жим этой иде­ей! Са­дист фи­гов! Влас­те­лин, блин, им­пер­ский!  
— Что? — Гос­по­ди, у ме­ня да­же го­лос про­пал.   
— Сни­май. Ес­ли вы­пол­нишь все, то я те­бя от­пу­щу. — Он точ­но не­нор­маль­ный!  
— Ты соб­рался ме­ня сей­час в этом гре­баном сор­ти­ре драть в зад?!  
— Это не боль­но, — пле­чами по­жима­ет.   
— Черт! Ты де­бил, Юн­Хо!  
— Мо­жешь да­же эм­би­цилом наз­вать. Сни­май! — взгля­дом ука­зыва­ет.   
— Лад­но. Пусть бу­дет по-тво­ему! Но, ес­ли я не смо­гу хо­дить, то ты на се­бе ис­пы­та­ешь все пре­лес­ти аналь­но­го сек­са! ВСЕ, Юн­Хо!   
Да, зам­ки все лег­ко ра­бота­ют. А ши­рокие клас­си­чес­кие брю­ки школь­ной фор­мы под ве­сом рем­ня без зат­рудне­ний на пол сос­коль­зну­ли. Юн­Хо мне в гла­за не­от­рывно смот­рит. Жел­ва­ки по ли­цу го­ня­ет. Гос­по­ди, как ме­ня уго­раз­ди­ло втрес­кать­ся в это­го не­нор­маль­но­го!  
— Мо­жешь пей­за­жами из ок­на по­любо­вать­ся, — в гла­за мне смот­рит не­от­рывно, а го­ловой в сто­рону кач­нул. Это ти­па ве­лико­душ­ное раз­ре­шение?! Лад­но! Сза­ди все же удоб­нее, чем на ве­су. Со­сать не про­сит, на­де­юсь, он со смаз­кой. Черт!  
Меж­ду ло­паток мне ла­донью на­давил, нак­ло­ня­ет, чтоб я лок­тя­ми упер­ся в по­докон­ник. Что это?! Что-то хо­лод­ное, но не­боль­шое сколь­зну­ло внутрь. Гла­день­кое. На кон­це чуть ши­ре, чем на стер­жне. И од­нознач­но тонь­ше паль­цев. Во­дит мед­ленно им ту­да-сю­да. Ша­рик ка­кой-то на па­лоч­ке.  
— Нор­маль­но? Дис­комфор­та нет? — го­лос Юн­Хо на учас­тли­вый не по­хож. Чувс­твую, что ес­ли да­же его во всех смер­тных гре­хах об­ви­ню, он про­дол­жит.  
— Ты объ­яс­нишь мне, что за вздрочь та­кой эпи­чес­кий за­думал?!  
Те­перь еще и кру­тит впра­во вле­во! Черт! Ще­кот­но!  
— Пра­вила прос­ты как дваж­ды два, — тя­нет он, дви­гая этой шту­кови­ной. — Вы­дер­жишь не пис­кнув, от­пра­вишь­ся на гон­ку.  
Лад­но, в сек­се я гром­кий! Очень гром­кий! Это кон­тро­лиро­вать прак­ти­чес­ки не по­луча­ет­ся! Он хо­чет ме­ня до сто­яка сей­час раз­дро­чить, а по­том еще и оты­меть на за­кус­ку? Для это­го к ок­ну ме­ня пос­та­вил? Чтоб я в фор­точку по­охал?!  
— Мо­жешь оде­вать­ся! — ско­ман­до­вал Юн­Хо, вы­нимая ту шту­ку. Как так? Ме­ня тра­хать не бу­дут? Он сов­сем отс­тра­нил­ся.  
Но что-то не то… па­лоч­ка выс­коль­зну­ла лег­ко, а вот на­конеч­ни­ка я не по­чувс­тво­вал…  
— Юн­Хо, по­годи! Ка­жет­ся, что-то ос­та­лось… — за­дер­жался, ког­да я за ру­ку его ух­ва­тил­ся. Смот­рит на ме­ня вни­матель­но.  
— Это я ос­та­вил, — пле­чами по­жима­ет, как са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­юще­еся.  
— Что это?! — мол­ча смот­рит на ме­ня. — Мать твою за но­гу! Что ты там ос­та­вил?!  
— Это пу­ля, — пря­мо со сма­ком вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы. Пу­ля… черт! На мое проз­ви­ще на­мека­ешь?!  
— Пу­ля?  
— Пу­ля. Две­над­ца­того ка­либ­ра.  
То-то мне по­каза­лось, что что-то узень­кое. Я эту шту­ку да­же и не чувс­твую тол­ком. Толь­ко ес­ли ту­жусь. И то, прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­но. Юн­Хо ушел, ос­та­вив ме­ня од­но­го. Что за черт?! Блин го­релый! Зво­нок на урок!  
  
 ****

**Чан­Мин**

Эко­номи­ка. Как я люб­лю эту на­уку! До бе­зумия, прос­то! Прям тор­чу от нее! Кайф вы­ше кры­ши! Хоть «Ка­питал» Мар­кса в этом го­ду не про­ходим! Уже ра­ду­ет!  
— Из­ви­ните, — пос­ле ти­хого сту­ка в ка­бинет заг­ля­нул муж­чи­на сред­них лет. Ка­жет­ся, курь­ер. Ал­ли­луйя! Хоть нем­но­го вре­мя по­тянем! Но ес­ли серь­ез­но, то, что он здесь де­ла­ет? — Мне нуж­но пе­редать по­сыл­ку для… — он в бланк пос­мотрел. — Ши­ма Чан­Ми­на. Он в этом клас­се учит­ся?  
По­сыл­ка? Для ме­ня? Что это? И от ко­го, глав­ное?  
— Я здесь!  
— Рас­пи­шитесь, по­жалуй­ста, вни­зу стра­ницы, — мне до­кумен­ты про­тяги­ва­ет. Лад­но! Дер­жи под­пись! Раз­ма­шис­тую, на всю стра­ницу! Чтоб сра­зу в гла­за бро­силось! — По­лучи­те! — нак­ло­нил­ся за сте­ну. Ин­те­рес­но, что там?  
— Обыч­но, по­сыл­ку сна­чала пе­реда­ют, а по­том про­сят рас­пи­сать­ся….  
— В дан­ном слу­чае, это нем­но­го не­удоб­но, — про­тянул он, сму­тив­шись.   
Из-за сте­ны по­каза­лось что-то чер­ное. Из ко­жи. Что это? Фут­ляр? Фут­ляр для ги­тары?! Ги­тара?! Для ме­ня?! Вау! Ин­те­рес­но на нее взгля­нуть! И от ко­го это та­кой по­даро­чек ши­рокий?  
Бо­же! Ма­ма! Гос­по­ди! Это она! Бо­жеч­ки!!! Моя де­воч­ка!!! Как тут не раз­ре­веть­ся!!! Я ду­мал, что уже все! Связь на ве­ки по­теря­на! Гос­по­ди! Спа­сибо!!!  
— Ну, я пой­ду, — курь­ер пок­ло­нил­ся.  
— Ох! Спа­сибо!!!  
Тут да­же от­крыт­ка есть… не­боль­шая та­кая… «Сдер­жи свое обе­щание. JJ» — у бра­та по­черк прос­то та­ки кал­лигра­фичес­кий!!! Еле про­читал!!! Но у не­го очень кра­сивый по­черк, хоть и не шиб­ко чи­табель­ный.   
Бо­же! У ме­ня не то, что ру­ки сла­бе­ют и дро­жат, ме­ня но­ги не дер­жат! ДжеД­жун? Это был ДжеД­жун?! Гос­по­ди! А я на не­го наб­ро­сил­ся! Ис­те­рику ему за­катал!  
— Из­ви­ните, учи­тель! Я дол­жен поб­ла­года­рить! — так, на­до от слез из­ба­вить­ся. Кра­сот­ка, ты идешь со мной!  
  
 ****

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Юн­Хо, па­разит, си­дит, кон­спек­ти­ру­ет, как ни в чем ни бы­вало! Та­кой весь из се­бя мис­тер не­воз­му­тимость!  
— Ким ДжеД­жун, к дос­ке! — нас­то­ял пре­под.  
Черт! Это­го еще для пол­но­го счастья не хва­тало! Лад­но! За­кон тре­ния я пом­ню! Да­же на се­бе прак­ти­ковал! Глав­ное, не раз­волно­вать­ся.  
За­дач­ку мне про­тянул. Без проб­лем! Эле­мен­тарно! Но как толь­ко я ру­ку к дос­ке про­тянул, чтоб вы­вес­ти пер­вую фор­му­лу урав­не­ния, Юн­Хо дал по­нять, что он имел в ви­ду, ког­да при­казал все вы­дер­жать без зву­ков. Эта «пу­ля» так на­зыва­емая, по­чему-то вдруг не­силь­но за­виб­ри­рова­ла внут­ри. Плав­но так. Не нас­той­чи­во. Черт. Она же пря­мо на прос­та­те! Так, лад­но! За­коны тре­ния! Са­мый пер­вый. Это прос­то!  
— Что вы пи­шите? — ко­ман­ду­ет пре­под. Черт! Мне еще раз­го­вари­вать ров­ным то­ном для пол­но­го счастья не хва­тало!  
— Ус­ло­вия от­сутс­твия сколь­же­ния. — Черт! Эта шту­ка внут­ри ме­ня обо­роты на­бира­ет! — Си­ла тре­ния сколь­же­ния рав­на сдви­га­ющей си­ле и зак­лю­чена меж­ду ну­лем и мак­си­маль­ным зна­чени­ем, ко­торое дос­ти­га­ет­ся в мо­мент вы­хода те­ла из по­ложе­ния рав­но­весия. — Черт!!! Я сей­час сам из это­го са­мого рав­но­весия вый­ду!!! Черт! Эти вол­ны от виб­ра­тора скон­цен­три­рова­ны в од­ной точ­ке. Их там че­рес­чур мно­го! Я да­же ды­шать ров­но не мо­гу! Не то, что го­лос свой кон­тро­лиро­вать!  
— Что это вы оз­ву­чили?  
— Это пер­вый за­кон тре­ния Ку­лона. — Сла­ва Бо­гу! Обо­роты сба­вил! Я мо­гу ды­хание пе­ревес­ти.  
— Вто­рой пом­ни­те?  
— Пом­ню.  
— На­пиши­те, — на дос­ку под­бо­род­ком ука­зыва­ет. — И про­ком­менти­руй­те.  
— Мак­си­маль­ная си­ла тре­ния сколь­же­ния при всех про­чих ус­ло­ви­ях не за­висит от… — мать моя!!! Юн­Хо, ты рех­нулся?! Черт! Это ока­зыва­ет­ся еще не мак­си­маль­ная бы­ла мощ­ность! Вол­на­ми по все­му те­лу раз­ли­ва­ет­ся. Черт! Это же тер­петь прак­ти­чес­ки не­выно­симо!  
— От че­го?  
— За­висит от пло­щади соп­ри­кос­но­вения тру­щих­ся по­вер­хнос­тей.  
У ме­ня из глаз сей­час ис­кры по­сып­лются! Черт! Та­кой спазм бе­шен­ный! И эта чер­то­ва прос­та­та там бал­де­ет!  
— Сколь­ко все­го за­конов тре­ния?  
— Я пом­ню толь­ко… — ох, черт!!! Я­ич­ки под­жа­лись. Так боль­но! Бо­же! — Я пом­ню де­вять… — Гос­по­ди! Толь­ко пусть он не зас­та­вит ме­ня все их пе­речис­лить!  
— Ка­кие?  
— Че­тыре за­кона Ку­лона, один за­кон Нь­юто­на и че­тыре за­кона тре­ния ка­чения. — Черт!!! Осо­бен­но пос­ледний сей­час, прос­то сво­дит с ума все мои внут­реннос­ти!!! Юн­Хо, хоть и ос­ла­бил ре­жим, но это ма­ло спа­са­ет. Ор­га­низм прос­то взбе­сил­ся!!!  
— Хо­рошо! Са­дитесь!  
— Спа­сибо!  
— В сле­ду­ющий раз будь­те уве­рен­нее.  
Да­же не взгля­нул на ме­ня, ког­да я сел ря­дом. На дос­ку гля­дит. Ка­раку­ли мои рас­смат­ри­ва­ет, как я фор­му­лы дро­жащей ру­кой вы­водил.  
— Вык­лю­чи!  
— У ме­ня лишь од­но ус­ло­вие. Тер­пи до кон­ца.  
С ре­жима­ми ба­лу­ет­ся. То силь­нее, то сла­бее вклю­ча­ет. Пульт где-то в кар­ма­не дер­жит. У ме­ня член взор­вать­ся го­тов! А внут­ри су­доро­гой ка­кой-то не­понят­ной все сво­дит!  
Дверь вне­зап­но от­кры­лась. Чан­Мин мне на шею бро­сил­ся. Вов­ре­мя! Очень, блин, вов­ре­мя!  
— Я все сде­лаю в луч­шем ви­де! — сквозь сле­зы та­рато­рит мне над ухом. — Это бу­дет на­ша по­беда! Я обе­щаю! Нет! Га­ран­ти­рую!  
— Хо­рошо, ус­по­кой­ся. Сей­час урок.  
Черт! А внут­реннос­ти-то мне сво­дит! И да­же зу­дят от неп­рекра­ща­ющей­ся виб­ра­ции!!!  
— Я те­бя обо­жаю!!!  
— Я то­же те­бя люб­лю. Иди на урок. И нам не ме­шай.  
С та­ким со­жале­ни­ем отор­вался от ме­ня. В фут­ляр с ги­тарой вце­пил­ся. Хоть ко­му-то ра­дость. Ибо мои ощу­щения ни­как не ра­ду­ют. Глав­ное, улыб­ку на­тянуть. Он мне кив­нул и вы­шел.   
Черт! Хоть ды­хание пе­ревес­ти мож­но! Но эта шту­ка! Этот ми­липиз­дри­чес­кий ша­рик — это на­каза­ние по пол­ной прог­рамме!!!  
— Учи­тель, из­ви­ните! Я мо­гу вый­ти?  
— Вы уже от­ве­тили. Мо­жете ид­ти.  
Ох, ка­кое счастье!!! Черт! Как тут ид­ти-то! С та­кой фиг­ней в зад­ни­це!  
  
 ****

**Юн­Хо**

  
Кра­соту­ля аж вприп­рыжку вы­летел из клас­са. Ни­чего! Вол­на на двес­ти мет­ров до­тяги­ва­ет. Бу­дет знать, как ме­ня не слу­шать­ся!  
— Учи­тель! Прос­ти­те! — для убе­дитель­нос­ти еще и за жи­вот схва­тить­ся мож­но. — Я что-то съ­ел не то се­год­ня! Мне сроч­но!  
Он мол­ча на дверь ру­кой мах­нул. От­лично! Ду­маю, ку­кол­ка в бли­жай­ший сор­тир нап­ра­вил­ся. А он как раз ми­мо клас­са ЮЧо­на. Я ему лишь «WC» смс-кой ски­нул, а он в ок­но мне кив­нул.  
Так, ку­кол­ка! Где же ты?! Охи и ахи до­носят­ся с са­мой пер­вой ка­бин­ки.  
— Ты там как? Жив?  
За­мер. Ды­хание за­та­ил.  
— Вык­лю­чи эту шту­ку! — тре­бу­ет над­рывным го­лосом.  
— Дверь от­крой.  
— Не от­крою!  
— Ку­кол­ка, ес­ли ты ме­ня не впус­тишь, то ты от нее не из­ба­вишь­ся. Это на вся­кий слу­чай пре­дуп­реждаю. По­ка я ее не вык­лю­чу, ты ее не вы­тол­кнешь.  
Пос­лушный. Сра­зу двер­цу от­во­рил. Смот­рит на ме­ня зат­равлен­ным взгля­дом. Я зах­лопнул­ся на вся­кий слу­чай. Вдруг, у ЮЧо­на проб­ле­мы воз­никнут. Кра­соту­ля об­легче­но вы­дох­нул, ког­да я ру­кой по его сто­яку про­вел че­рез брю­ки. Да­же дер­нулся нем­но­го. Бес­пре­кос­ловно под­дался, ког­да я их с не­го стя­нул. Вау! Го­лов­ка аж к жи­воту при­жима­ет­ся. Дро­жит и со­чит­ся. Я­ич­ки под­жа­ты. Пот­ря­са­ющее зре­лище! Я ему и ру­баш­ку рас­стег­нул на вся­кий слу­чай. Чтоб не ис­пачкать, ког­да он кон­чать бу­дет.   
Он ру­кой к чле­ну по­тянул­ся, но я не поз­во­лил прит­ро­нуть­ся. Кра­соту­ля на ме­ня как на вра­га на­рода пос­мотрел. Из­ви­ва­ет­ся и на но­гах еле дер­жится, ког­да я ре­жимы ме­няю. Си­лит­ся не взды­хать. Да, мол­ча­ние он пе­рено­сит ку­да слож­нее, чем са­мо воз­бужде­ние.  
Ку­лак гры­зет, жму­рит­ся. Член то и де­ло дер­га­ет­ся и пуль­си­ру­ет. Осо­бен­но это за­мет­но, ког­да я сни­жаю нап­ря­жение, да­вая слег­ка пе­редох­нуть се­кунд нес­коль­ко, а по­том уве­личи­ваю. Ла­донью рот зак­рыл. Да­же сле­за прос­ту­пила. Весь дро­жит. Член пуль­си­ру­ет все боль­ше. Пре­лесть. На мак­си­муме спус­тил. Хо­рошо, что я ру­баш­ку ему рас­стег­нул — до гру­ди об­рызгал­ся. В объ­ятия мне обес­си­лено рух­нул, ког­да я, на­конец, от­клю­чил.  
— Поп­кой ко мне по­вер­нись, ку­кол­ка.  
Тря­сет­ся весь. Ко­неч­но. Как пос­ле та­кого ор­газма не дро­жать, ког­да да­же не прит­ро­нул­ся к чле­ну. Стер­жень во­шел лег­ко, не смот­ря на то, что все мыш­цы сжа­ты. Ког­да он цел­кой был, так силь­но не сжи­мал­ся. Маг­нит мгно­вен­но при­тянул ша­рик. Но вот поп­ка его вы­пус­кать не хо­чет.  
— Рас­слабь­ся.  
— Черт! Как я мо­гу рас­сла­бить­ся?!  
— Не ори. Вдох-вы­дох и вы­пус­ти.  
С тру­дом, но под­дался. Хо­рошо.  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты шел на гон­ку.  
Да­же сло­ва не вы­давил. Толь­ко дро­жит в мо­их ру­ках.   
— Пой­дешь?  
— К чер­ту! — еле слыш­но вы­дох­нул он.  
— Хо­рошо.  
Зво­нок проз­ве­нел. Со­бирать­ся нуж­но.


	36. Chapter 36

**Джун­Су**

  
Ора­ва рва­нула прочь из клас­са, как толь­ко ус­лы­шали сиг­нал к от­бою нап­ря­га. Ра­дос­ти из-за окон­ча­ния уро­ка пол­ные шта­ны. Мне еще луч­ше, ког­да нет тол­пы, спо­кой­но по­меще­ние по­кинуть мож­но. Ин­те­рес­но, как там Чан­Мин? Со ску­ки еще не умер на эко­номи­ке?  
Ле­гок на по­мине! За гал­стук ме­ня рва­нул, как толь­ко я по лес­тни­це спус­тился, в тем­ный угол под неё же и уво­лок. От счастья све­тит­ся! Ин­те­рес­но, он спе­ци­аль­но ме­ня под­жи­дал? Те­лефон мож­но спря­тать.  
— А я хо­тел те­бе зво­нить...   
Что с ним? От­ку­да та­кие прис­ту­пы страс­ти? В гу­бы мои не­тер­пе­ливо впил­ся, об­ры­вая на по­лус­ло­ве.  
— Она моя! — вы­дох­нул во­оду­шев­ленно он мне в гу­бы и сно­ва при­пал по­целу­ем.  
— Кто?..  
Не­тер­пе­ливо гу­бы мои сми­на­ет, раз­дви­гая.   
— Моя кра­сави­ца, — улы­ба­ет­ся так ши­роко, а за­тем сно­ва к гу­бам приль­нул.   
Я по­нимаю, что он счас­тлив до бе­зумия, но не по­нимаю от­че­го. Так ак­тивно сей­час лас­ка­ет мои гу­бы сво­ими ус­та­ми. Спе­ци­аль­но на­давил, что­бы я кон­чик язы­ка впус­тил. Он та­ким шус­трым ока­зал­ся! Слег­ка толь­ко по мо­ему язы­ку маз­нул, а за­тем на гу­бу пе­реб­рался, что­бы ув­лажнить.  
— Это был брат, — та­кой бла­жен­ный весь! Ве­селый!   
Сно­ва ме­ня при­тянул, за­пус­тив паль­цы в во­лосы на за­тыл­ке. Уве­рено так язы­ком ко мне сколь­знул, мой бе­зоши­боч­но на­шел, об­ви­ва­ет с осо­бой страстью.  
— Ты о ги­таре?..  
Опять впил­ся в ме­ня. Гу­бы сво­ими гу­бами тер­за­ет. Язы­ком на всю глу­бину рвет­ся. Мне ка­жет­ся, что ес­ли я по­дарю ему це­лый ос­тров, Чан­Мин так счас­тлив не бу­дет, как в эту ми­нуту, не ста­нет ме­ня так во­оду­шев­ленно це­ловать. Ра­ду­ет толь­ко то, что это я, а не пер­вый по­пав­ший­ся школь­ник.  
— Как от­ме­тить хо­чешь?..  
Сно­ва пе­ребил ме­ня по­целу­ем! Сно­ва глу­боким! Вот пи­явоч­ка!  
— Сна­чала, я хо­чу вы­пить, — опять вло­мил­ся язы­ком! Па­ру раз вок­руг мо­его об­кру­тил, а за­тем выс­коль­знул. — Пос­ле, хо­чу сыг­рать на ней, — Чан­Мин, ты не ори­гина­лен в том, что про­дол­жа­ешь на­сило­вать мой рот язы­ком! — Сно­ва вы­пить! И поп­ро­сить те­бя угос­тить ме­ня, как тог­да в ар­хи­ве! — Вау, я есть в его пла­нах! Это на­чина­ет мне нра­вить­ся! Мож­но да­же рас­слаб­ленно при­нять его не­уго­мон­ный язык. — А ког­да мы вер­немся до­мой, я хо­чу сек­са! — Вот это да, ма­лыш! Я не ожи­дал, что ты та­кой тем­пе­рамен­тный! По­жалуй, за это мож­но да­же на твой по­целуй как по­ложе­но от­ве­тить!  
— Как ты хо­чешь, что­бы это бы­ло?..  
Вот, не­уго­мон­ный! Сно­ва гу­бы мои с си­лой сми­на­ет.  
— Я прос­то хо­чу те­бя! И не­важ­но как!  
Бо­же! Это са­мое умо­пом­ра­читель­ное, что я ког­да-ли­бо слы­шал из уст Чан­Ми­на в свой ад­рес! Та­кой нас­той­чи­вый с этим по­целу­ем! Как буд­то зверь из­го­лодав­ший! Я хоть сей­час го­тов его удов­летво­рить! Бо­юсь толь­ко, ме­ня са­мого на­дол­го не хва­тит с его-то по­тен­ци­алом!  
— А ес­ли я те­бя спою, а по­том вос­поль­зу­юсь си­ту­аци­ей?  
— Толь­ко не сде­лай мне боль­но! Ты го­ворил, что это боль­но, — це­лу­ет. Бо­же! Он хоть осоз­на­ет, что толь­ко что ска­зал?!  
— Ты точ­но раз­ре­ша­ешь? — гу­бы рас­крыл, ко мне тя­нет­ся. — От­веть! Ес­ли ты слу­чай­но ляп­нул, то я пой­му и не по­лезу.  
— Будь неж­ным, лад­но?  
Язы­ком вор­вался. Не­тер­пе­ливый. Бо­же! Сол­нце взош­ло на за­паде? Он точ­но ни­чего еще не при­нял? Во вся­ком слу­чае, за­пахов не слыш­но, кро­ме оде­коло­на. А зрач­ки в по­тём­ках не вид­но.  
Чан­Мин, ко­торый да­же ду­мать бо­ял­ся о на­ших от­но­шени­ях, вдруг за­яв­ля­ет, что я дол­жен быть «неж­ным»! А сам так всо­сал­ся в мои гу­бы, что ме­ня не то, что на неж­ность не тя­нет! Я го­тов да­же о его под­го­тов­ке за­быть! Ка­жет­ся, он и это­го не за­метит. Его язык... Гос­по­ди! Это не­выно­симо! Та­ким не­уго­мон­ным и нас­тырным еще со мной ник­то не был.  
— Ма­лыш, по­лег­че! Мы в шко­ле... — обор­вал ме­ня, впи­ва­ясь в гу­бы. — Да­вай хо­тя бы до об­ща­ги дой­дем! Или до ар­хи­ва, это бли­же!  
— Нет, мы сей­час оде­нем­ся и пой­дем в паб. Же­латель­но, бар­дов­ский. — Сно­ва рас­кры­тыми гу­бами за по­целу­ем по­тянул­ся.  
— Ма­лыш, та­кими тем­па­ми мы от­сю­да не вый­дем! — Чёрт! Па­лец мой воб­рал, ко­торым я его отс­тра­нил, что­бы не до­пус­тить оче­ред­но­го бес­ша­баш­но­го по­целуя. Чёрт! Так мяг­ко и мок­ро, что я хоть здесь го­тов его взять! Пря­мо под этой лес­тни­цей! — Ма­лыш, нам нуж­но ид­ти...   
Я не вы­дер­жал, сам его по­цело­вал. А он так бла­жен­но вы­дох­нул и гор­ло рас­сла­бил. Бо­же! За что мне это на­каза­ние?! Так труд­но тер­петь, труд­но се­бя в ру­ках дер­жать! Бо­же! Его язык — это неч­то! Не­уто­мимо вдоль по мо­ему сколь­зит и ка­ким-то не­во­об­ра­зимым об­ра­зом мы сно­ва ока­зались у ме­ня во рту!  
— Чан­Мин, хва­тит! — пе­репу­гано на ме­ня по­косил­ся. Я что так силь­но ряв­кнул? — Или мы пос­ту­пим по тво­ему пла­ну, или я те­бя трах­ну пря­мо сей­час! Вы­бирай!  
— Бу­дем при­дер­жи­вать­ся пла­на, — го­лову ви­нова­то опус­тил и по­тянул­ся ру­кой к фут­ля­ру.  
  
 ****

**Юн­Хо**

  
Кра­соту­ля от стрес­са спать за­валил­ся. От­ру­бил­ся мгно­вен­но, как толь­ко го­ловой к по­душ­ке при­кос­нулся. Пра­виль­но, пусть пос­пит. Я ему да­же оде­яло поп­ра­вил, чтоб ку­кол­ке дре­мать у­ют­нее бы­ло. Мне да­же при­дер­жи­вать его слег­ка приш­лось, по­ка мы со шко­лы до об­ща­ги дош­ли. У бед­няжки но­ги зап­ле­тались, тряс­ло все­го.  
Нуж­но с этим коз­лом Кан­До пе­рете­реть. Не­чего прев­ра­щать пер­воклас­сно­го гон­щи­ка в ору­дие за­работ­ка не­легаль­ным пу­тем! На­ведать­ся к не­му мож­но толь­ко че­рез гон­ки. Ина­че да­же не пред­став­ляю, где его кон­то­ра на­ходит­ся.  
На се­год­няшнюю гон­ку до­воль­но мно­го на­роду при­было. Я бы ска­зал, боль­ше, чем обыч­но. Из-за это­го взнос та­кой ма­лень­кий?  
— Юно? — Кан­До лич­но ко мне по­дошел. Все еще ле­ле­ет на­деж­ду?  
— Удив­лён?  
— По­чему ты без мо­тоцик­ла? — по­теря­но ог­ля­дыва­ет ма­шину, из ко­торой я вы­шел.  
— По­тому, что я при­ехал к те­бе, а не на гон­ку.  
— Что же ты хо­тел об­су­дить?  
— Фи­нан­со­вый воп­рос.  
Ли­цо Кан­До по­доб­ре­ло. Он са­модо­воль­но ра­зулы­бал­ся, приг­ла­сил в свою ма­шину, что­бы ник­то не по­мешал.  
— Сколь­ко ты хо­чешь? — лы­бит­ся на все зу­бы.  
— Я хо­тел спро­сить те­бя о том же, — ро­жу его мер­зкую ви­деть не мо­гу!  
— Я не сов­сем по­нял...  
— Сколь­ко ты хо­чешь за Хи­ро?  
Кан­До че­люсть уро­нил. Точ­но та­кого по­воро­та не ожи­дал. Мо­жет, на­де­ял­ся, что я от­ку­пить­ся со­бира­юсь, но о том, что­бы вы­купить Хи­ро он од­нознач­но не до­гады­вал­ся.  
— Маль­чик, сколь­ко те­бе лет, что ты та­ким то­ном раз­го­вари­ва­ешь со взрос­лы­ми? — вкрад­чи­во ши­пит на ме­ня. Ну, по­шипи! Ку­кол­ка все рав­но мой!  
— Ты зна­ешь мой воз­раст, не прит­во­ряй­ся! Во сколь­ко ты оце­нива­ешь Хи­ро? Я пе­редам те­бе че­модан с день­га­ми, и ра­зой­дём­ся!  
— Маль­чик, что ты о се­бе во­зом­нил?! — аж в крес­ле под­ско­чил от не­годо­вания.  
— Это то, что я мо­гу се­бе поз­во­лить. Я ре­аль­но мо­гу вы­купить всех тво­их гон­щи­ков. Но мне ну­жен все­го лишь Хи­ро. На­зови сум­му.  
— У те­бя нет столь­ко де­нег, что­бы их вы­купить, — рас­тя­гива­ет сло­ва, са­модо­воль­ная ско­тина! — А Хи­ро во­об­ще бес­ценный. Мне не жал­ко ни­кого из них, но Хи­ро я те­бе не от­дам.  
— Це­на есть у все­го. И у Хи­ро в том чис­ле. Глав­ное, её уга­дать. Так, нас­коль­ко же он те­бе до­рог?  
— Что ты бу­дешь с ним де­лать? Он из чис­ла строп­ти­вых ма­ри­оне­ток. Уве­рен, что спра­вишь­ся? — хит­ро смот­рит на ме­ня, слов­но на кап­ризно­го ре­бен­ка, ко­торый про­сит что-то та­кое, с чем не зна­ет, как пос­ту­пит.  
— Что я бу­ду с ним де­лать и за ка­кие имен­но бу­ду дер­гать ни­точ­ки те­бя вол­но­вать не дол­жно. Сколь­ко?  
— Ну, да­вай по­дума­ем! — удоб­нее в крес­ле от­ки­нул­ся. — Те­хоб­слу­жива­ние его мо­тоцик­ла об­хо­дит­ся мне где-то в трид­цать мил­ли­онов в па­ру ме­сяцев. Сто во­семь­де­сят мил­ли­онов в год. Прик­ры­вать его со­рев­но­вания об­хо­дит­ся мил­ли­онов в трид­цать пять на пол­го­да. Семь­де­сят мил­ли­онов в год. На ме­ня Хи­ро ра­бота­ет уже че­тыре го­да. Ито­го, я в не­го вло­жил один мил­ли­ард. Те­перь о по­терях. С каж­дой гон­ки я имею на став­ках по сем­надцать мил­ли­онов. Это по­мимо взно­сов гон­щи­ков. Та­ких го­нок в го­ду око­ло двад­ца­ти трех. Ум­но­жа­ем, и по­луча­ет­ся трис­та де­вянос­то один мил­ли­он. За че­тыре го­да это пол­то­ра мил­ли­ар­да. Ес­ли быть точ­ным мил­ли­ард пять­сот шесть­де­сят че­тыре мил­ли­она. Та­ким об­ра­зом, об­щая сум­ма сос­тавля­ет два мил­ли­ар­да пять­сот шесть­де­сят че­тыре мил­ли­она. Еще есть та­кое по­нятие, как фи­нан­си­рова­ние и со­дер­жа­ние бай­ков, мас­тер­ских, трасс и сай­тов. Пос­редс­твом ко­торых гон­щи­ки при­ходят на со­рев­но­вание. Они за­час­тую при­ходят, ес­ли зна­ют о том, что учас­тву­ет Хи­ро. В та­кие мо­мен­ты я сры­ваю боль­шой куш. Боль­ше, чем сем­надцать мил­ли­онов. До­ходит до пол­милли­ар­да. За од­ну гон­ку. Глав­ное, пра­виль­ную ко­ман­ду по­дать Хи­ро, и он прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в за­меча­тель­ную при­ман­ку. По­это­му, я не ду­маю, что ты мо­жешь пок­рыть все рас­хо­ды и по­терю при­были.  
— Ви­дишь, все же це­на у Хи­ро есть. Ты мне её по по­лоч­кам раз­ло­жил. И ка­ков ко­неч­ный ре­зуль­тат тво­их под­сче­тов?  
— Что­бы я смог се­бе обес­пе­чить бу­дущее по­ка не най­ду за­мену, ду­маю, за од­но­го Хи­ро я мо­гу зап­ро­сить двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов.  
— На­зови свой но­мер сче­та. — Двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов сум­ма не­малень­кая, но ра­ди ку­кол­ки не жал­ко. Глав­ное, что­бы он сво­бод­но мог ды­шать в этом ми­ре.   
Кан­До так удив­ленно на ме­ня по­косил­ся, ког­да я мо­биль­ник из кар­ма­на из­влёк. Но про­дик­то­вал. Че­рез ми­нуту за­пили­кал его те­лефон смс-из­ве­щени­ем. Эта ско­тина от шо­ка чуть не вы­ронил свой со­товый.  
— Все пра­виль­но? Ну­лей хва­та­ет? Я не опе­чатал­ся?  
— Кто ты та­кой? — про­цедил он сквозь зу­бы. Ноз­дри раз­дул.  
— Тот, с кем те­бе луч­ше не свя­зывать­ся. По­это­му, моё ус­ло­вие ты вы­пол­нишь: не ищи Хи­ро, не ме­шай его де­ятель­нос­ти и не поз­во­ляй ему учас­тво­вать в тво­их гон­ках. Ес­ли я уз­наю, что ты на­рушил хоть один из этих пун­ктов, то те­бе бу­дет нес­ладко. Это я смо­гу обес­пе­чить.  
— У те­бя мо­локо вок­руг рта еще не об­сохло, и ты бу­дешь мне ука­зывать?! — та­кой през­ри­тель­ный тон мне час­то при­ходит­ся слы­шать. Я при­вык. А по­это­му, пе­режи­вать нет смыс­ла.  
— Хи­ро - моя кук­ла. По­это­му, ру­ки к не­му боль­ше не тя­ни.  
— По­чему я дол­жен те­бя ис­пу­гать­ся?!  
— Медь, крис­талл и про­чие ис­ко­па­емые, ка­бель и со­путс­тву­ющие ком­му­ника­ции... все это про­из­водс­тво при­над­ле­жит мне. Ты в мо­тоцикл Хи­ро, ка­кие про­вода пос­та­вил? Мед­ные? Са­мые луч­шие? А элек­три­чес­тво в тво­ём до­ме цен­тра­лизо­ван­ное или от ге­нера­тора? Мо­биль­ни­ком ка­кой фир­мы поль­зу­ешь­ся? У те­бя до­ма плаз­ма или ЖК-те­леви­зор? — Хо­лоде­ет пря­мо на гла­зах. Пусть од­ну ноч­ку не пос­пит. Ни­чего с ним не слу­чит­ся. — Ду­маю, мы не дол­жны ра­зой­тись без пись­мен­но­го сог­ла­шения, как счи­та­ешь? На­пиши рас­писку о том, что ты по­лучил день­ги и обя­зу­ешь­ся от­пустить гон­щи­ка Хи­ро из-под собс­твен­ной опе­ки. И не бу­дешь вли­ять на его жизнь и карь­еру.  
— А о том, что я пе­редал его в твои ру­ки, я то­же дол­жен ука­зать? — бровь иро­нич­но вздер­нул.  
— Ты мо­жешь ука­зать в рас­писке, от ко­го ты по­лучил день­ги.  
— Гон­щик Юно?  
— Как ду­ше угод­но. Толь­ко лич­ную пе­чать не за­будь пос­та­вить.  
Бу­магу дос­тал и ка­раку­ли вы­водить на­чал. Скре­пил все под­писью и пе­чатью.  
— И на­пос­ле­док: ес­ли рып­нешь­ся к мо­ей кук­ле, то за­пись на­шего раз­го­вора бу­дет в ге­нераль­ной про­кура­туре.  
— За­пись?! — гла­за это­го уб­людка ок­ругли­лись. Он на­де­ял­ся, что я шут­ки тут шу­чу? Стрях­нул с ме­ня баб­ки и ло­ха вок­руг паль­ца об­кру­тил?   
— А ты ду­мал, сем­надца­тилет­ний маль­чон­ка с на­битым ко­шель­ком не зна­ет, как за­щитить свои пра­ва без вме­шатель­ства па­поч­ки? Ты ошиб­ся. Я с рож­де­ния са­мос­то­ятель­ный. Спи креп­ко и ни о чем не ду­май.  
  
 ****

**Джун­Су**

  
Ма­лыш ве­селит­ся без­за­вет­но. Это же до ка­кой сте­пени нуж­но бы­ло хо­теть эту чер­то­ву ги­тару, что он го­тов вус­мерть на­пить­ся?! Мне приш­лось ал­ко­голь из его рук вы­рывать. Це­ловать­ся эта пи­яв­ка ле­зет че­рез каж­дые пять ми­нут. И это не прос­то чмо­ки-чмо­ки! С язы­ком по глан­ды за­сосать — бу­дет ему в са­мый раз!   
Мне пле­вать на мне­ние ок­ру­жа­ющих: я люб­лю Чан­Ми­на. Но это он всег­да за­ботил­ся о чу­жом мне­нии. Эти взгля­ды квад­ратны­ми гла­зами до моз­га кос­тей бу­дора­жат.  
На­конец, Чан­Мин от ме­ня от­лип и взял­ся за ги­тару. К сце­не по­шел под соп­ро­вож­де­ние все те­ми же брез­гли­выми взгля­дами. У ме­ня от это­го мыш­цы в ку­лаках све­ло. Ему вы­дали стул и мик­ро­фон. Прав­да, на­род из­ме­нил свое мне­ние, ког­да Чан­Мин на­чал иг­рать. Он буд­то од­ним це­лым стал с этой до бе­зумия до­рогой и ста­рой ги­тарой. Все ак­корды, все пе­рехо­ды. Ни ра­зу не ошиб­ся. Иг­рал что-то ли­рич­ное и в то же вре­мя со сво­им ка­ким-то утон­ченным ха­рак­те­ром. Буд­то об­щался со зри­телем пос­редс­твом сво­ей ги­тары. В ито­ге, зал ап­ло­диро­вал стоя. Вот, что зна­чит: не су­дите о лю­дях по их внеш­ности.  
— Что ска­жешь? — са­модо­воль­но про­тянул хвас­ту­ниш­ка, при­сажи­ва­ясь ря­дом на ди­ван.  
— Го­лоса не хва­та­ет. Ес­ли бы ты спел бы­ло бы луч­ше.  
— Моя де­воч­ка и так прек­расные зву­ки из­да­ёт. Их нель­зя пе­реби­вать, — удов­летво­рен­но про­тянул Чан­Мин. Но он вдруг сник, — По­чему ты злишь­ся?  
— Ты до­думал­ся при­тащить ги­тару сто­имостью два с по­лови­ной мил­ли­ар­да в бар. Ты не­нор­маль­ный!  
— Ник­то это­го не за­метил, что она та­кая до­рогая.  
— По­верь, тот, кто раз­би­ра­ет­ся, за­метил!  
— Я здесь ви­жу толь­ко пь­яных олу­хов, — он де­монс­тра­тив­но ог­ля­дел­ся. Ка­жет­ся, мы на­чина­ем ссо­рить­ся. Та­кими тем­па­ми на­ши от­но­шения дол­го не про­тянут­ся.   
— Единс­твен­ный олух, ма­лыш, это ты. За­чем пе­ред та­кой низ­менной пуб­ли­кой так ше­дев­раль­но иг­рать на та­кой ши­кар­ной ги­таре?!  
Да, ма­лыш по­лучил от ме­ня ком­пли­мент. Он да­же по­нял это. И сдер­жался. Не стал наб­ра­сывать­ся с объ­яти­ями и по­целу­ями. По­тянул­ся к, ле­жащей на сто­ле, мо­ей пач­ке с си­гаре­тами. Из­влёк од­ну и под­ку­рил. Это­му пь­яно­му чер­ту бес­по­лез­но сей­час до­казы­вать, что ку­рить он бро­сил.  
— По­еха­ли до­мой, — вы­дыхая дым струй­кой вверх, ти­хо про­из­нес Чан­Мин.  
— Трез­ве­ешь, ни­как?  
— Те­бе это все не при­нес­ло ни­како­го удо­воль­ствия. Прос­ти, что втя­нул. По­едем в ти­шину и спо­кой­ствие. Выс­пимся.  
— Ты сей­час что-то не то го­воришь. По пла­ну уже два пун­кта на­рушил и тре­тий со­бира­ешь­ся то­же на­рушить.  
— Я был на эмо­ци­ях. Сей­час я в нор­ме. По­еха­ли. — Си­гаре­ту в пе­пель­ни­це по­тушил. Соб­рался на вы­ход.  
Ду­ма­ет, что все так прос­то? Прос­то при­волок ме­ня сю­да, прос­то на­пил­ся, прос­то му­зыку по­иг­рал, мою си­гаре­ту вы­курил и мож­но ва­лить ба­инь­ки?  
— Не спе­ши, ма­лыш, — я рва­нул его за ру­ку. Он сел на мес­то. — Ты ду­ма­ешь толь­ко о том, как удоб­но те­бе. А ты хоть на се­кун­ду за­думал­ся, что зна­чит тер­петь сто­як с трех ча­сов дня? — Для дос­то­вер­ности я его ру­ку на свой нап­ря­жен­ный пах опус­тил. — Ма­лыш, ты в уши ме­ня по­имел поч­ти до ор­газма со сво­ей ги­тарой. По­это­му не смей стро­ить из се­бя жер­тву. В дан­ном слу­чае, жер­тва тво­ей оху­ити­тель­нос­ти это я. И ког­да мы при­едем до­мой, будь уве­рен: я отыг­ра­юсь. Под­ро­чи мне. Здесь и сей­час. Сде­ла­ешь?  
— Ты что, офи­гел?! — шё­потом пис­кнул Чан­Мин мне пря­мо в гу­бы, но в ру­ку взял мой член, ког­да я ак­ку­рат­но змей­ку на ши­рин­ке рас­стег­нул.  
Весь бы­лой пыл Чан­Ми­на ку­да-то уле­тучил­ся, он лишь не­уве­рен­но вдоль по ство­лу паль­ца­ми про­вел. Плав­но так, что мне и ды­хание пе­рек­ры­ло. Еще и го­лов­ку еле ка­са­ясь по­щеко­тал, кап­лю смаз­ки по ок­ружнос­ти паль­цем раз­ма­зал. А за­тем паль­цы в коль­цо сло­жил и прок­ру­тил по краю шляп­ки. Мои я­ич­ки так и под­прыг­ну­ли! Там же, на го­лов­ке, соб­ра­ны все нер­вные окон­ча­ния все­го чле­на! Бо­же!!! А он еще та­кой мед­ленный!  
— Ма­лыш, мо­жешь чуть уве­рен­нее? У ме­ня уже бо­лит... — ка­кие же у не­го мяг­кие гу­бы... Од­но нас­лажде­ние... Ку­лак Чан­Ми­на чуть силь­нее сжал­ся на ос­но­вании чле­на и дви­нул­ся вверх. — Пра­виль­но... — вкус­но... Сми­нать его по­дат­ли­вые ус­та очень вкус­но... Осо­бен­но, ког­да его ру­ка сколь­зит вдоль по мо­ему ство­лу вверх-вниз. Гу­бы при­от­крыл, ког­да я кон­чи­ком язы­ка по вер­хней про­вел ле­гонь­ко. Приг­ла­ша­ет? Во вся­ком слу­чае, при­нял мой язык и не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, кон­чи­ком сво­его в от­вет по­щеко­тал. — Чуть быс­трее... Чувс­тву­ешь, как пуль­си­ру­ет? — и прав­да быс­трее ру­кой дви­нул, чуть силь­нее сжи­мая в ку­лаке. — Пос­лушный маль­чик... Я сов­сем ско­ро... — как же у не­го на глу­бине го­рячо и влаж­но... Прос­то рай... Еще и язык та­кой от­зывчи­вый.... И гор­лышко свое так рас­слаб­ля­ет... Ес­ли бы я толь­ко мог еще глуб­же!.. Ду­маю, ма­лыш ос­тался бы до­волен: он так ти­хонеч­ко всхлип­нул, при­нимая ме­ня и про­дол­жая лас­кать мой член еще быс­трее. Это не­опи­су­емая блажь. За це­лый день я, на­конец, кон­чил, а ма­лыш ус­пел пой­мать моё се­мя в ку­лак.  
— По­дай сал­фетку... Те­чёт... — вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин мне в гу­бы, а за­тем не­силь­но смял их од­ну за дру­гой, ку­лак на мо­ей го­лов­ке сжал, пы­та­ясь удер­жать спер­му.  
— Дер­жи, — я вых­ва­тил па­ру штук из сал­фетни­цы на сто­ле. Но вот прер­вать по­целуй я так и не ре­шил­ся. К то­му же Чан­Мин та­кой пок­ла­дис­тый, под­став­ля­ет­ся. Он и сам вы­тер­ся, и ме­ня вы­тер, да­же мой член на­зад в шта­ны за­пако­вал, а по­том ос­то­рож­но змей­ку зас­тегнул. И это все в то вре­мя, как я его язык сво­им гла­дил у не­го на глу­бине.  
— До­мой. Быс­тро, — чувс­твую, ес­ли про­дол­жим этот по­целуй, то у ме­ня сно­ва вста­нет. Уж луч­ше, пусть это до­ма слу­чит­ся, не­жели на гла­зах у всех. Толь­ко вот, от губ его отор­вать­ся не мо­гу. Да и он так охот­но от­ве­ча­ет. Ка­жет­ся, сей­час со мной про­ис­хо­дит все то же са­мое, что и с Чан­Ми­ном в шко­ле. Он по­лучил свою за­вет­ную ги­тару, а я на­хожусь в пред­вку­шении за­вет­ной поп­ки.  
Чан­Мин сам отс­тра­нил­ся и мед­ленно дви­нул­ся на вы­ход. Пра­виль­но, луч­ше по­тер­петь: все са­мое луч­шее еще впе­реди.  
До­еха­ли до шко­лы мы до­воль­но быс­тро, но вот бе­зоши­боч­но и сво­бод­но по­пасть в за­моч­ную сква­жину клю­чом у Чан­Ми­на не по­лучи­лось. Приш­лось мне мет­кость про­явить, так ска­зать тре­ниров­ка пе­ред боль­ши­ми об­сто­ятель­ства­ми. Во­шел я пер­вым, но даль­ше две­ри Чан­Ми­ну хо­ду не дал. За­мок по­вер­нуть за его спи­ной по­лучи­лось без тру­да. У ме­ня по те­лу лег­кая вол­на ис­то­мы про­кати­лась: ма­лыш так близ­ко и мы од­ни. И он поч­ти что зак­лю­чен в мои объ­ятия. Я так взвол­но­ван­но се­бя ещё не чувс­тво­вал с ним на­еди­не. Ин­тимность на­шего по­ложе­ния прос­то заш­ка­лива­ет. Сколь­ко но­чей вмес­те про­вели, но ди­кое же­лание об­ла­дать им приш­ло по­чему-то толь­ко сей­час. Я да­же чувс­твую его ос­то­рож­ное ды­хание у се­бя на гу­бах. И жар го­ряче­го те­ла сов­сем ря­дом.   
Ма­лыш не­воль­но дрог­нул, ког­да я ос­то­рож­но ру­ку ему на по­яс­ни­цу опус­тил, сдав­ленно вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы, сто­ило нак­рыть его ус­та лег­ким ка­сани­ем. Мед­ленно и с чувс­твом. Ина­че, точ­но сбе­жит. Гос­по­ди, му­раш­ки по те­лу бе­га­ют, от это­го не­тороп­ли­вого по­целуя. Чан­Мин по­чему-то так не­уве­рен­но в от­вет мои гу­бы сми­на­ет. Та­кой роб­кий вдруг стал. От это­го ещё силь­нее хо­чу его за­полу­чить.  
— В душ…  
— В душ? — ис­пу­ган­но пис­кнул Чан­Мин, опас­ли­во на ме­ня взгля­нув.  
— Я те­бе спин­ку пот­ру… — ка­кие же у не­го гу­бы слад­кие. Я бы ни­ког­да не прек­ра­щал это­го нас­лажде­ния. Ес­ли бы не фи­зи­оло­гия в шта­нах, от­зы­ва­юща­яся нас­той­чи­вой ту­пой бо­лез­ненностью! От тес­но­ты нуж­но сроч­но из­бавлять­ся! Но сна­чала Чан­Мин.   
Не страш­но, что ве­щи па­да­ют на пол, их все рав­но сти­рать. От них во­ня­ет си­гарет­ным ды­мом и ал­ко­голем. Прав­да, ма­лыш не очень уж охот­но с ни­ми рас­ста­ет­ся. И на­зад пя­тит­ся. Как раз в сто­рону ван­ной. Ка­кой ум­ничка.   
— Че­го ты?.. — глав­ное, для ус­по­ко­ения его неж­но по­цело­вать, под­красть­ся не­замет­но. В до­верие вой­ти. — Мы же уже не­од­нократ­но с то­бой вмес­те душ при­нима­ли… — мяг­кие гу­бы не­уве­рен­но на мой по­целуй от­ве­тили. А я тем вре­менем ос­то­рож­но пу­гов­ка за пу­гов­кой не­тороп­ли­во ру­баш­ку рас­стег­нул. Чан­Мин дрог­нул, ког­да я с его плеч её сдви­нул, но по­целуя не прер­вал. Толь­ко на­зад ещё один шаг сде­лал. Те­перь ре­мень. Ма­лыш вски­нул­ся не­силь­но и мою ру­ку сво­ей нак­рыл. От губ мо­их отс­тра­нил­ся. — Не пу­гай­ся так… Это все­го лишь душ… обе­щаю… — Вот толь­ко сто­ило кон­чи­ком язы­ка про­вес­ти по его сом­кну­тым ус­там, как Чан­Мин по­дат­ли­во их при­от­крыл. Да­же ре­мень рас­крыть с ши­рин­кой поз­во­лил. Но от­сту­пил, ког­да я под брю­ки на его яго­дицы ла­доня­ми сколь­знул. В дверь ван­ной ком­на­ты спи­ной упер­ся. — Ма­лыш, ты же не со­бира­ешь­ся ку­пать­ся в одеж­де, прав­да? — под­дался, что­бы я шта­ны с не­го спус­тил. Прек­расно. Ду­маю, страс­ти в по­целуе мож­но до­бавить, осо­бен­но, ког­да уп­ру­гие мя­чики в мо­их ла­донях ока­зались. Чан­Мин дер­нулся и сдав­ленно вы­дох­нул. Но че­рез мгно­вение уже за шею ме­ня об­нял и грудью при­жал­ся. Да, так и на­до. — Ма­лыш, мне то­же нуж­но раз­деть­ся… — Пос­лушный. Быс­трень­ко сво­ими тон­ки­ми паль­чи­ками с пу­гови­цами на мо­ей ру­баш­ке рас­кви­тал­ся и стя­нул её вмес­те с кур­ткой. А язы­чок у не­го все же ша­лов­ли­вый, нес­мотря на всю стес­ни­тель­ность! Кон­чи­ком сво­им мой драз­нит. Прав­да, на глу­бину охот­но ме­ня пус­тил. А рас­пра­ва с мо­ими брю­ками се­бя дол­го ждать не зас­та­вила.   
Во­да в ду­ше теп­лая. Ду­маю, го­рячую вклю­чать не сто­ит. Чан­Мин го­ворил, что не пе­рено­сит пар. Я тут не­дав­но но­вым ге­лем для ду­ша об­за­вел­ся с цве­точ­ным аро­матом. Нуж­но, что­бы и ма­лыш оце­нил. Я ему фла­кон с от­кры­той кры­шеч­кой к ли­цу под­нес.  
— Нра­вит­ся? — Чан­Мин аро­мат втя­нул и кив­нул с лег­кой улыб­кой на ли­це. — Хо­чешь, я те­бя им пот­ру? — сно­ва кив­нул. — От не­го ко­жа ста­новит­ся мяг­кая и неж­ная, как по­па мла­ден­ца. Пос­мотришь! — ма­лыш хо­хот­нул, ка­жет­ся, рас­сла­бил­ся нем­но­го. Да­же грудь мо­им ла­доням под­ста­вил.   
Глав­ное, Чан­Ми­на до нуж­ной кон­ди­ции до­вес­ти. Он и так не очень трез­вый, по­это­му зат­рудне­ний воз­никнуть не дол­жно. Мед­ленно сколь­зить ла­доня­ми по гру­ди и бо­кам бу­дет в са­мый раз, пусть рас­сла­бит­ся нем­но­го. Но мож­но да­же при­об­нять это хруп­кое су­щес­тво, на по­яс­ни­цу мыль­ны­ми ру­ками сколь­знуть. Гу­бы по­дат­ли­во при­от­крыл, от­ве­чая на мой не­тороп­ли­вый по­целуй. Ду­маю, сей­час не сто­ит его язы­ком пу­гать. Чуть поз­же. Глав­ное, са­мому не сор­вать­ся и вы­тер­петь.   
Вот сей­час мож­но и по со­соч­кам ла­доня­ми сколь­знуть. Как и ожи­далось, ма­лыш слад­ко так то­нень­ко всхлип­нул мне пря­мо в гу­бы. Зна­чит, мож­но и по­тереть ма­лень­кие бу­син­ки. Чан­Мин вы­дох­нул сдав­ленно и сам ко мне язы­ком прок­рался, об­няв ме­ня за за­тылок. Ох, что же ты де­ла­ешь? Мой член так и дер­нулся.   
Где наш жи­вотик? Под мо­ими паль­ца­ми у Чан­Ми­на мыш­цы сок­ра­ща­ют­ся. Нуж­но не то­ропить­ся. Что­бы ему не прос­то пу­зико по­мыть, а ис­то­му выз­вать. И по­целуй за­мед­лить не­об­хо­димо, чувс­твую пи­явоч­ка ско­ро вер­нется. Ка­жет­ся, дей­ству­ет. Член ма­лыша на­чина­ет по­тихонь­ку на­ливать­ся. Ду­маю, по­дош­ло вре­мя в ин­тимной зо­не на­мылить.   
До­бавим ге­ля се­бе на ла­донь. Так… те­перь ак­ку­рат­но сколь­знуть по про­сыпа­юще­муся дру­гу. Чан­Мин всхлип за­душил, гля­дит, как я по чле­ну его паль­ца­ми сколь­жу, го­лов­ку от­кры­ваю. Очень важ­но не то­ропить­ся. Это не дол­жно выг­ля­деть как мас­турба­ция. Прос­то, неж­но и ос­то­рож­но (глав­ное, тща­тель­но!) на­мылить. А то, что плоть на­лилась до той сте­пени, что к жи­воту уже при­жима­ет­ся, это­го мож­но не за­мечать. Вот, толь­ко как это­го не за­мечать, ког­да у са­мого та­кой же сто­як!  
Я­ич­ки под­жа­лись, как толь­ко я к ним при­кос­нулся. Чан­Мин сам весь дер­нулся. Но тут же рас­сла­бил­ся, ког­да я не­силь­но по­мас­си­ровал мо­шон­ку. Ещё ге­ля на ру­ку. Те­перь, на оче­реди са­мый от­ветс­твен­ный мо­мент: по­па. Уже хо­рошо, на по­целуй Чан­Мин от­ве­тил, да­же чле­ном в мой член вжал­ся, ког­да я бли­же по­дошел. Но вот вски­нул­ся, как толь­ко я паль­цы на рас­ще­лин­ку его опус­тил. Зат­ре­пыхал­ся и отс­тра­нить­ся си­лит­ся. Ру­ку я уб­рал по доб­ру, по здо­рову.  
— Ма­лыш, не пу­гай­ся. Это все­го лишь мы­ло, — гля­дит на мою ру­ку так не­довер­чи­во.  
Но под­пустил во вто­рой раз. Вол­чонком пог­ля­дыва­ет. Я прос­то рас­тер по склад­ке гель, взби­вая в мяг­кую пе­ну. Очень ак­ку­рат­но и ос­то­рож­но, что­бы зу­бы у ме­ня це­лыми ос­та­лись. Ду­маю, ос­та­нут­ся. На не­тороп­ли­вый по­целуй Чан­Мин все же от­ве­тил. И не отс­тра­нил­ся, ког­да я сно­ва к не­му при­жал­ся. Нес­мотря на то, что я де­лаю все для то­го, что­бы его рас­сла­бить, мыш­цы ану­са все-та­ки плот­но сжа­ты. Что­бы они под­да­лись нель­зя на­порис­то рвать­ся внутрь, этим толь­ко нав­ре­дить мож­но. А ес­ли ле­гонь­ко сколь­зить и ще­котать мыль­ной по­душеч­кой паль­ца, то есть ве­ро­ят­ность, что Чан­Мин от­кро­ет­ся. И про по­целуй то­же важ­но не за­бывать. Он дол­жен быть та­ким же ос­то­рож­ным. Все для то­го, что­бы ма­лыш за­хотел боль­ше­го. Ме­ня-то и про­сить не на­до! Я всег­да го­тов!  
Ка­жет­ся, от­кры­ва­ет­ся по­тихонь­ку. Я чувс­твую, как по­поч­ка мяг­че ста­ла. Те­перь мож­но и язы­ком кон­тур губ про­чер­тить. Вы­дох­нул мне пря­мо в ус­та.  
— Боль­ше не страш­но? — во вся­ком слу­чае не сжал­ся. Толь­ко прис­лу­шива­ет­ся, как я на коль­цо мышц не­силь­но на­давил, а за­тем сно­ва пог­ла­дил.  
Ох, черт! Это труд­но! С мо­им бо­лез­ненным сто­яком очень слож­но прос­то ще­котать ма­лень­кую ды­роч­ку по­душеч­кой паль­ца! Гу­бы мне навс­тре­чу рас­крыл, при­нимая кон­чик язы­ка. Мо­жет, хоть по но­готок впус­тит? Как же слад­ко в гу­бы мне пис­кнул. Уп­ру­гий, но под­дался. Нель­зя глу­боко, точ­но не пой­мет ме­ня. Нуж­но дож­дать­ся, ког­да мяг­че ста­нет. Сей­час мож­но толь­ко гла­дить и мас­си­ровать. Кон­чи­ком внутрь толь­ко из­редка, что­бы при­вык к при­сутс­твию хо­тя бы паль­цев.  
Су­дя по то­му, как ма­лыш губ­ки рас­крыл и гор­лышко рас­сла­бил, да… впус­тил мой па­лец. Глав­ное, мед­ленно выс­коль­знуть. Сно­ва впус­тил. Нуж­но очень ос­то­рож­но дви­гать. Не толь­ко паль­цем, но и язы­ком. Гос­по­ди! Я уже от это­го кон­чить го­тов! А мне ещё его по­пу уб­ла­жать! Что­бы не оби­деть!  
— Ма­лыш, ду­маю, нам нуж­но вы­ходить от­сю­да. Ме­ня но­ги не дер­жат.  
Как я мо­гу его от­пустить, ког­да мо­ему паль­цу внут­ри так хо­рошо?! Гос­по­ди, это по­меша­тель­ство ка­кое-то!  
— Ме­ня то­же, — так же ти­хо вы­дох­нул он мне в гу­бы, но отс­тра­нять­ся да­же не ду­ма­ет. Толь­ко за оче­ред­ным по­целу­ем по­тянул­ся, ког­да я паль­цем на глу­бине по­шеве­лил.  
В кро­вати я Чан­Ми­на сра­зу на жи­вот уло­жил, по­душ­ку под не­го под­ло­жил, чтоб по­па при­под­ня­лась. Гос­по­ди, я да­же смот­реть на эту ма­лень­кую ды­роч­ку не мо­гу! Ком тя­желый в мо­шон­ку так и опус­ка­ет­ся! А Чан­Ми­на ещё раз­ра­ботать нуж­но! Ну, хоть в рас­ще­лин­ке чле­ном по­тереть­ся, чтоб чуть лег­че ста­ло!  
— Ма­лыш, не сжи­май­ся… я не та­кой из­верг… — яго­дица­ми вок­руг мо­его ство­ла сда­вил. — Я сов­сем чуть-чуть… — под мо­ими гу­бами рас­сла­бил­ся нем­но­го, ког­да я мяг­кую моч­ку об­хва­тил. Как же хо­рошо…. Ес­ли бы толь­ко внутрь мож­но бы­ло сра­зу! Ма­лень­кая ды­роч­ка сов­сем ещё ту­гая. Толь­ко кон­чик го­лов­ки пус­ка­ет. И как аль­тер­на­тиву все­го лишь один па­лец. Ну, хоть паль­цем на глу­бине по­бывать. Гос­по­ди! В яй­цах бо­лит! На этот раз уже до­веря­ет, не нап­ря­га­ет яго­дицы, ког­да я чле­ном по­тер­ся. Мож­но ещё нем­ножко в ды­роч­ку по­тыкать­ся, знаю, что ещё ра­но. Го­лов­ку до по­лови­ны пус­ка­ет. Два паль­ца! О, как хо­рошо! Прав­да, ку­лач­ки на прос­ты­не сжал. — Нем­но­го неп­ри­ят­но, знаю… я ак­ку­рат­но… — гу­бам и язы­ку мо­ему под­ста­вил­ся, ког­да я в уш­ко ему шеп­тал. Ви­жу, что рас­сла­бить­ся пы­та­ет­ся. Ох, Чан­Мин! Ес­ли бы ты сей­час был трез­вым, то ты так спо­кой­но не ле­жал бы! Ду­маю, не то что го­лов­ку не под­пустил бы, а да­же од­но­го паль­ца.   
— А­аай!..  
— Ти­ше… все хо­рошо… го­лов­ка уже внут­ри… сей­час бу­дет лег­че… — как же тес­но! Но пер­вый барь­ер уда­лось пре­одо­леть. Бед­няжка дро­жит по­до мной, поп­ку сжи­ма­ет. — Верь мне… хо­рошо? — ды­шит тя­жело, прос­ты­ни ком­ка­ет, а я да­же по­шеве­лить­ся не мо­гу. — Ты очень узень­кий, по­тер­пи нем­ножко… — всхли­пыва­ет. Да­же сле­за сколь­зну­ла из гла­зика. — Не плачь, ма­лыш… боль­но толь­ко в са­мом на­чале… те­бе нуж­но рас­сла­бить­ся. Бу­дет лег­че. Я ни­куда не дви­га­юсь, я на мес­те. — На Чан­Ми­на ни по­целуи, ни пог­ла­жива­ния не дей­ству­ют! — Ма­лыш, смаз­ки у нас дос­та­точ­но… я чуть глуб­же вой­ду… уви­дишь, бу­дет луч­ше… Ах!.. — Бо­же! Он та­кой уз­кий! Та­кой тес­ный! По яй­ца за­сасы­ва­ет! Как тут мед­ленно мож­но дви­гать­ся?!  
— Мммм!.. Ха­ах!.. Ты обе­щал!..  
— Ма­лыш, я ни­чего не обе­щал… пер­вый раз всег­да боль­но… но сов­сем ско­ро боль уй­дет.   
Он ме­ня до упо­ра впус­тил, как хо­рошо! Го­рячо и тес­но… Ка­жет­ся, рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся по­нем­ножку. Го­лову нак­ло­нил, шею мо­им гу­бам под­став­ля­ет. Сза­ди са­мая чувс­тви­тель­ная зо­на, знаю. Это да­же нам на ру­ку сыг­рать мо­жет. Неж­но гу­бами и очень мед­ленно на глу­бине бед­ра­ми под­ви­гать­ся, по­нежить­ся, умос­тить­ся удоб­нее, чтоб во­об­ще кайф был. Не толь­ко мне но и ма­лышу. Но ему до та­кого кай­фа ещё фрик­ций де­сять как ми­нимум!  
— Я мо­гу дви­гать­ся?..  
Мол­чит. Не ше­велит­ся да­же. Ну, всег­да мол­ча­ние за знак сог­ла­сия при­нима­ли. По­это­му я мед­ленно дви­нул­ся на­зад. Очень мед­ленно.  
— Ха­аааА… — вы­дох­нул ма­лыш поч­ти до вы­соких нот.  
— Удив­лен? — я да­же по­чувс­тво­вал, как у ме­ня са­мого улыб­ка на ли­це по­пол­зла. Для то­го, что­бы вго­нять на всю дли­ну пас­сивно­му пар­тне­ру нуж­но пре­дель­ное воз­бужде­ние, но его до­бить­ся мож­но та­ким хит­рым спо­собом. Прос­то мед­ленно выс­коль­знуть. Чан­Мин всхлип­нул, ког­да я внутрь тол­кнул­ся и так же про­тяж­но прос­то­нал, ког­да я сно­ва мед­ленно выс­коль­знул.   
— Ты что вол­шебник? — вы­дох­нул по­ражен­но Чан­Мин, да­же поп­кой под­ви­гал, что­бы удоб­нее про­никать бы­ло.   
— Нет, я прос­то те­бя люб­лю, — я не удер­жался, что­бы не чмок­нуть его в щеч­ку. Он так зап­росто сей­час ме­ня при­нял, да­же по­пу выс­та­вил. Я внут­ри нем­ножко по­тол­кался, чтоб нам обо­им сов­сем хо­рошо ста­ло.   
— Сде­лай так ещё раз…  
— О, я смот­рю, наш ма­лыш во вкус вхо­дить на­чина­ет!  
— Не смей­ся! Я не по­нял, что про­изош­ло!  
— Лад­но, лад­но! Не сме­юсь. Я ве­рю. Толь­ко в бу­дущем не прик­ры­вай­ся тем, что ни­чего не по­нял. А прос­то нап­равляй, хо­рошо?  
— А­ааах, — вы­дох­нул, как толь­ко я выс­коль­знул. По­пу под­став­ля­ет, что­бы я во­шел. Вход от­кры­тым дер­жит. На­зад ог­ля­нул­ся не­тер­пе­ливо.  
— По­терял ме­ня? — я нем­но­го от­влек­ся, что­бы смаз­ку до­пол­ни­тель­ную на­нес­ти на свой член. А Чан­Мин пун­цом стыд­ли­вым за­лил­ся. — Воз­вра­щай­ся в ис­ходную по­зицию. Я уже иду, — как же при­ят­но сми­нать его гу­бы сво­ими гу­бами. Та­кой по­дат­ли­вый и мя­гонь­кий. Впус­тил охот­ли­во и язык и член. Спе­шить в та­ких де­лах не сто­ит.   
Я ко­рот­ко тол­кнул­ся на глу­бине, а Чан­Мин шум­но вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы, лишь на се­кун­ду с язы­ком сво­им за­меш­кавшись. Да это но­вый этап. Сей­час рас­ка­чивать­ся нач­нем. Пос­ту­патель­ны­ми и не­быс­тры­ми дви­жени­ями. На всю дли­ну не обя­затель­но, толь­ко до се­реди­ны дос­та­точ­но. Сжи­ма­ет­ся. Он и так тес­ный, а тут сно­ва сжи­ма­ет­ся.  
— Ма­лыш, не де­лай это­го. Рас­слабь­ся, — труд­но прек­ра­тить дви­жения ту­да-сю­да, ког­да уже темп на­бирать на­чал. — Те­бе ведь уже не боль­но! Не сжи­май­ся, не трав­ми­руй!   
— Лег­ко ска­зать…  
— Я знаю, что те­бе неп­ри­ят­но. По­тер­пи нем­ножко, лад­но? — я дви­жения с боль­шей ам­пли­тудой на­чал. Чан­Мин аж глаз­ки за­каты­вать стал. — Так те­бе боль­ше нра­вит­ся?  
— Да…  
За­то чес­тно приз­нался! Аж пос­та­ныва­ет, ког­да я на всю дли­ну ра­зог­нал. Очень хо­рошо! Мож­но пог­лубже вой­ти, по­тол­кать­ся внутрь. Там го­рячо, там гла­день­кие сте­ноч­ки, мя­гонь­кие. Сно­ва выс­коль­знуть. Бла­жен­ный стон Чан­Ми­на не ку­пить ни за ка­кие день­ги! И он по­явил­ся бла­года­ря мне. Сно­ва на глу­бине по­тол­кать­ся и выс­коль­знуть. Ещё гром­че.   
— В на­шем ма­лыше мно­го скры­тых по­тен­ци­алов. Мне это нра­вит­ся.  
Он под­дался, ког­да я его за та­лию при­тянул на ко­лени встать. Так про­никать ещё лег­че. И мож­но да­же ещё глуб­же.  
— Ка­жет­ся, я кон­чаю, — ис­пу­ган­но про­тянул Чан­Мин, ког­да я в оче­ред­ной раз тол­кнул­ся глу­боко и выс­коль­знул.  
— Кон­чай… что для это­го нуж­но? — при­нял ме­ня на глу­бину, поп­кой сво­ей да­же сам слег­ка на­садил­ся.  
— По­будь там… пог­лубже… — а паль­цы свои на мо­ей яго­дице сжал. Ка­жет­ся, я кон­чу рань­ше не­го!  
— Я член те­бе нем­ножко под­ро­чу, ста­нет лег­че… — под­дался. И по­пу под­став­ля­ет для глу­боко­го про­ник­но­вения, и чле­ном ещё в ку­лак тол­кать­ся си­лит­ся. Чу­до, а не маль­чик! Зас­то­нал так про­тяж­но, сод­рогнул­ся весь. В ла­донь мне из­лился. А мыш­цы его так мой член об­хва­тили, что я прос­то не ус­пел из поп­ки выс­коль­знуть. Пря­мо там на глу­бине кон­чил. Все те­ло так и про­бива­ет оз­но­бом. Да­же со­об­ра­жать сей­час ни­чего не мо­гу! — Ма­лыш, прос­ти. При­дет­ся по­дож­дать по­ка вы­течет. Я слиш­ком об­ра­довал­ся, что ты у ме­ня есть.  
— Жжет­ся…  
— Знаю… прос­ти… иди ко мне… я люб­лю те­бя…   
Та­кой весь пок­ла­дис­тый, об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня, це­лу­ет в от­вет. Что ещё для счастья на­до?


	37. Chapter 37

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Я ре­шил, что не вспо­минать об ин­ци­ден­те бу­дет пра­виль­но. Как бы ме­ня ни зли­ло по­веде­ние Юн­Хо, я про­дол­жаю его лю­бить. Это су­мас­шес­твие ка­кое-то! С ка­ких во­об­ще пор мне на­чала нра­вить­ся эта иди­от­ская иг­ра?! На пуб­ли­ке мы чу­жие лю­ди, но че­го толь­ко сто­ит на­чало на­ших ин­те­рес­ных от­но­шений! Эти чёр­то­вы под­собки, от ко­торых мне баш­ню снес­ло на раз! Юн­Хо, су­мев­ший ме­ня прев­ра­тить в без­воль­ное су­щес­тво, те­перь пе­ред мо­ими гла­зами ден­но и нощ­но! Он хо­лоден со мной на лю­дях, но на­еди­не зас­тавля­ет моё те­ло каж­дый раз бить­ся в су­доро­гах ор­газма.   
Те­перь еще и ЮЧон ока­зал­ся во все это втя­нут. Зад­ни­цу Юн­Хо прик­ры­ва­ет, ког­да то­му взду­ма­ет­ся на­до мной по­из­де­вать­ся.   
Я точ­но рех­нулся. Рех­нулся в тот са­мый ве­чер, ког­да пер­вый раз кон­чил в ку­лак, ду­мая о Юн­Хо. Тог­да он не был на та­ком опас­но близ­ком рас­сто­янии. Я, на­вер­ное, сей­час с пси­хозом хо­жу, но я в ка­кой-то сте­пени счас­тлив от то­го, что по­явил­ся Кван­Су. Это зас­тавля­ет Юн­Хо за­ботить­ся обо мне. Да­же все на­ше со­пер­ни­чес­тво вдруг ут­ра­тило смысл. Он пе­режи­ва­ет за ме­ня. Да­же на гон­ки к Кан­До не хо­чет ме­ня от­пускать. Ме­тоды удер­жать ме­ня, ко­неч­но, он выб­рал чу­довищ­ные, но это по­мог­ло ему дос­ту­чать­ся до мо­его соз­на­ния. Я мог бы уй­ти на ту гон­ку, но не сде­лал это­го лишь по од­ной при­чине: Юн­Хо не ос­та­вил ме­ня, он был ря­дом и он хо­тел, что­бы я не при­нимал учас­тия в ин­три­гах Кан­До. Юн­Хо был ис­крен­ним, и это под­ку­пило ме­ня.   
Мне нра­вит­ся под­чи­нять­ся ему. Не ко­му-то там! Мне нра­вит­ся под­чи­нять­ся имен­но Юн­Хо, та­кому го­ряче­му и вол­ну­юще­му.  
О той «пу­ле» в мо­ей зад­ни­це мы не за­гово­рили боль­ше ни ра­зу. Прос­то сде­лали вид, буд­то ни­чего не бы­ло. Прав­да, о гон­ках то­же ни ра­зу боль­ше не го­вори­ли. В ка­кой-то мо­мент это ста­ло зак­ры­той те­мой для об­сужде­ний.   
Обои я все же за­казал, а Юн­Хо по­мог их нак­ле­ить на по­толок. Шли прос­то обыч­ные скуч­ные буд­ни. Но вот па­ру ми­нут на­зад на эк­ра­не в ча­те выс­ве­тилось со­об­ще­ние, прив­ле­ка­ющее к се­бе вни­мание:  
«Ку­кол­ка, сде­ла­ешь мне глу­бокий? Я очень про­шу...»  
Ка­кого чер­та?! Глав­ное, си­дит с не­воз­му­тимой ро­жей! Ра­бочую де­ятель­ность за сво­им сто­лом изоб­ра­жа­ет! Раз­но­об­ра­зия, вдруг, за­хоте­лось?!  
— Ты что боль­ной та­кое мне пи­сать в ча­те ло­кал­ки?! И так вся шко­ла зна­ет, что я твоя ку­кол­ка! Тут да­же ду­мать не на­до, от ко­го и ко­му ад­ре­сова­но! Я и так еще от тва­рей пол­зу­чих не ото­шёл! Толь­ко-толь­ко раз­го­воры утих­ли! До­конать ме­ня ре­шил?!  
— Что с то­бой? Я ни­чего те­бе не пи­сал, — не­вин­ны­ми глаз­ка­ми че­рез окош­ко на ме­ня пог­ля­дыва­ет. Вот, ско­тина!  
— Как это не пи­сал?! А это что?!  
— Так! Не пи­сал! У ме­ня комп во­об­ще вык­лю­чен.  
И прав­да, вык­лю­чен... Юн­Хо об­ло­жил­ся учеб­ни­ками и хи­мию пи­шет... Кто же тог­да так по­шутить до­думал­ся?  
— Вот, гни­да!!! — от по­разив­шей до­гад­ки зак­ри­чали мы в оба го­лоса.  
Юн­Хо стал у ме­ня за спи­ной и прок­ру­тил лен­ту со­об­ще­ний в ча­те. О вы­ше­упо­мяну­той ку­кол­ке раз­го­воры толь­ко уси­лились. В ос­новном это бы­ли пош­лые шу­точ­ки со смыс­лом вро­де: «Да, ку­кол­ка, сде­лай маль­чи­ку при­ят­но» и «Ку­кол­ка, про ме­ня не за­будь. Я сле­ду­ющий на оче­реди», «А две ва­фель­ки не же­ла­ешь?» и т.п.  
— Мо­жет, от­ве­тишь? — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Юн­Хо.  
— С ума со­шел?! — как ему во­об­ще ума хва­тило та­кое мне пред­ло­жить? Это же под­ста­ва!  
— По­чему? — опять не­вин­ны­ми глаз­ка­ми хло­па­ет! — Мес­то встре­чи наз­на­чить мож­но. С ре­бята­ми ЮЧо­на.  
— Ты так ду­ма­ешь?  
— Я уве­рен, он не ус­то­ит, что­бы лич­но не прий­ти. По­наб­лю­дать. — О, ка­жет­ся, Юн­Хо на­чина­ет злить­ся.   
— Где?  
— В са­ду. Там мень­ше все­го ка­мер. В теп­ли­це са­мое оно. Кус­тов мно­го, что­бы у­еди­нить­ся.  
— Вре­мя?  
— Че­рез час. А я с ЮЧо­ном ус­та­каню к то­му мо­мен­ту, — за мо­биль­ни­ком, ле­жащим на тум­бочке, по­тянул­ся.  
Хо­рошо. Юн­Хо на мо­ей сто­роне, зна­чит, мож­но ра­зыг­рать не­вин­ную овеч­ку: «Это так вне­зап­но. По­чему при встре­че не ска­зал? Мой со­сед в ком­на­те. Да­вай, на ней­траль­ной тер­ри­тории встре­тим­ся? Я бу­ду в са­ду, в теп­ли­це. При­мер­но че­рез час. А ес­ли ко­го ле­вого за­секу, то ты за ме­ня отом­сти, лад­но?»  
— От­правь в об­щую лен­ту, — при­казал Юн­Хо, пос­та­вив ко­го-то на ав­то­доз­вон.  
— В об­щую?! За­чем? На­роду же пол­но под­тя­нет­ся!  
— В этом весь при­кол. А ты си­ди до­ма и не дер­гай­ся, — гу­бы мои мяг­ким по­целу­ем нак­рыл. — Они мо­гут ис­пу­гать­ся мо­ей мес­ти, ку­кол­ка. По­это­му, вы­сунут­ся не все. В теп­ли­цу же, точ­но не по­лезут. Им бу­дет очень лю­бопыт­но под­ка­ра­улить.  
ЮЧон, на­конец, на свя­зи по­явил­ся. Уго­вари­вать его дол­го не приш­лось.

  
**Юн­Хо**

ЮЧо­ну со­об­щи­ли, что Кван­Су нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону са­да. А поз­же до­ложи­ли, что он во­шел в теп­ли­цу. Спус­тя не­дол­гое вре­мя, мы с дру­гом дви­нулись к ло­вуш­ке. Кван­Су спря­тал­ся в гус­тых вы­соких кус­тах в тем­ном уг­лу. Вы­ходит, мы не ошиб­лись.  
— Ме­ня ждешь? — при­тор­но слад­ко про­тянул ЮЧон, вы­тас­ки­вая эту мразь на про­ход. Он яв­но не в вос­торге, что его об­на­ружи­ли. Дер­га­ет­ся. — Глу­бокий про­сил? Сей­час все бу­дет! — ЮЧон од­ним толь­ко взгля­дом пар­ням при­казал за­ломить ру­ки Кван­Су за спи­ну и сдер­нуть с не­го шта­ны.   
Строп­ти­вый гад! Соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся! Ма­том кро­ет! Но пре­иму­щес­тво за ко­личес­твом. За­тем ЮЧон гля­нул ку­да-то в сто­рону, и к не­му тол­кну­ли ка­кого-то ма­лолет­не­го.  
— За­чем он здесь?! — дер­га­ясь в зах­ва­те, про­цедил Кван­Су.  
ЮЧон мел­ко­му сза­ди по го­лени дви­нул, тот на ко­лени пря­мо пе­ред го­лым чле­ном хлоп­нулся.  
— Сде­лай бра­ту при­ят­но, — об­манчи­во лас­ко­вым то­ном про­тянул ЮЧон пар­ню над ухом, за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми то­му в во­лосы на ма­куш­ке. Тот ис­пу­гано дер­нулся, но ЮЧон его удер­жал.  
— Что ты со­бира­ешь­ся де­лать?! Это слиш­ком! — я да­же пред­ста­вать не мог, что мой друг на та­кое спо­собен!  
— Слиш­ком, Юн­Хо, про­воци­ровать так, чтоб на всю шко­лу прог­ре­мело! А мы в ук­ромном мес­те! — так злоб­но на ме­ня пос­мотрел, а по­том взгляд на Джун­Хе­на пе­ревел. — Брат мог бы те­бя поп­ро­сить в ком­на­те, но кто же знал, что он пуб­ли­ку лю­бит. Ему нра­вит­ся глу­боко.  
— От­пусти его! — про­цедил сквозь зу­бы Кван­Су.  
— В мо­ей шко­ле не мес­то вся­кой шва­ли, раз­ла­га­ющей об­ста­нов­ку! — про­орал ЮЧон, а за­тем пар­ня ли­цом в член тол­кнул. — Бе­ри! — тот си­лит­ся выр­вать­ся, тре­пыха­ет­ся, сле­зами об­ли­ва­ет­ся с пе­репу­гу.  
— ЮЧон, ос­тавь их!  
— Не лезь! — оз­ве­релы­ми гла­зами на ме­ня пос­мотрел. — За­пом­ни, гни­да! — ши­пит пря­мо в ли­цо Кван­Су, удер­жи­вая Джун­Хе­на за го­лову.— Лю­бой твой не­вер­ный шаг бу­дет те­бе по­могать рас­хле­бывать твой брат! — за­тем ЮЧон сно­ва го­лову мел­ко­го тол­кнул к чле­ну. — Со­си! По­моги стар­ше­му бра­ту же­лание уто­лить!  
— Джун­Хен, не де­лай это­го! — за­вопил Кван­Су, ког­да ЮЧон смог под­чи­нить се­бе пар­ня.  
— Глу­боко бе­ри! — ли­цо Джун­Хе­на пря­мо вда­вил в пах уро­ду. — И гло­тай! Тво­ему бра­ту это нра­вит­ся!  
Гос­по­ди, у ме­ня во­лосы на за­тыл­ке за­шеве­лились. Как мож­но быть нас­толь­ко жес­то­ким?!  
— ЮЧон...  
— Те­бя здесь ник­то не дер­жит!  
Гос­по­ди, я не мо­гу на это смот­реть! Я ду­мал он пар­ней соб­рал, что­бы это­му при­дур­ку бо­ка по­мять, но ЮЧон до­думал­ся втя­нуть в это де­ло еще и млад­ше­го! Ис­пу­гал­ся не толь­ко мел­кий, ис­пу­гались все. ЮЧон всег­да в ру­ках се­бя дер­жал, ни­ког­да се­бе лиш­не­го не поз­во­лял. Это он так бук­валь­но ре­шил мою прось­бу вы­пол­нить? Зве­ря сво­его вы­пус­тил?  
— Ста­рай­ся, бе­ри пог­лубже, — мен­тор­ским то­ном дал на­путс­твие ЮЧон, за го­лову при­дер­жи­вая пар­ня. — Сде­лай так, что­бы брат смог кон­чить. Ина­че, твой труд бу­дет нап­расным. — Да уж, мас­тер из­де­ватель­ств нас­ледник кла­на. Кван­Су уже гла­за за­каты­ва­ет. Вид­но, что член во рту его бра­та на­лил­ся. Гос­по­ди. Это ужас­но! — Те­бе при­дет­ся кон­чить по­быс­трее, мразь. Ты же не хо­чешь, что­бы брат от­са­сывал те­бе веч­ность? У не­го рот ус­та­нет. По­жалей сво­его млад­шень­ко­го.  
Чёрт! Я не мо­гу здесь на­ходить­ся! За сте­нами теп­ли­цы кое-ка­кие лю­бопыт­ные соб­ра­лись, да­же на мо­биль­ни­ки сни­ма­ют. Вот, уро­ды!  
— Ша! Пош­ли вон от­сю­да! Быс­тро!  
Не­кото­рые ис­пу­гались мгно­вен­но, толь­ко пят­ка­ми зас­верка­ли, уле­петы­вая. Дру­гие стол­бом зас­ты­ли, на ме­ня оша­раше­но гля­дят.  
— Я не яс­но вы­ража­юсь?!  
И эти смы­лись. Прек­расно. ЮЧон ря­дом прис­тро­ил­ся. Я ог­ля­нул­ся — Джун­Хе­на шес­терка те­перь удер­жи­ва­ет.  
— Ты прос­ти, брат, — ти­хо на­чал ЮЧон. — Это на­чина­ет прев­ра­щать­ся в лич­ное. Я вы­турю это­го по­дон­ка со шко­лы. И не по тво­ей прось­бе, а по­тому, что он мне не нра­вит­ся. На­де­юсь, он с ДжеД­жу­ном боль­ше так не ста­нет шу­тить.  
— У ме­ня язык не по­вер­нется приз­нать­ся ему в этом, — Бо­же, ме­ня все­го тру­сит. Я же ночью не ус­ну! Кош­мар этот пе­ред гла­зами сто­ять бу­дет!  
— Ска­жи, что мы его прос­то из­би­ли, — ЮЧон пле­чами по­жал.  
— А по­чему мы его прос­то не из­би­ли?  
— Я его и рань­ше лу­пил. Не по­дей­ство­вало, — стро­го так пос­мотрел на ме­ня. Хо­рошо, что он мой друг, а не враг.   
— По­чему ты ду­ма­ешь, что он за сво­его бра­та мстить не ста­нет?!  
— Пусть толь­ко су­нет­ся, — одер­жи­мым то­ном про­цедил ЮЧон.  
— И что даль­ше? Сно­ва со­сать зас­та­вишь?!  
— Все за­висит от то­го, что он пред­при­мет.  
— Прос­ти, но «спа­сибо за по­мощь» я те­бе сей­час не ска­жу! Ты пе­решел все гра­ницы!  
— Ты сам мне ска­зал, что я мо­гу се­бя не сдер­жи­вать с этим не­донос­ком!  
— Чёрт! ЮЧон, те­бе ле­чить­ся на­до!  
Он за мной не по­шел. Это пра­виль­но. Я дол­жен все как сле­ду­ет об­ду­мать. Мо­жет, прав­да, ДжеД­жу­ну ска­зать, что бы­ла бой­ня? Кста­ти, где он? В ком­на­те ку­кол­ки не наб­лю­да­ет­ся. Мо­жет, на кры­шу по­курить вы­шел? Да, он здесь. Ка­жет­ся, по те­лефо­ну бол­та­ет.  
— Ха­На, по­гово­ри со мной... По­жалуй­ста... Я в этом чёр­то­вом Чха­Нам До­ме с ума схо­жу... — опи­сать го­лос ку­кол­ки в этот мо­мент очень слож­но. Он ка­кой-то слиш­ком по­дав­ленный, ви­нова­тый.   
Те­лефон в кар­ман от­ло­жил и си­гаре­ту к гу­бам под­нес. Ха­На? Та са­мая, из-за ко­торой он гон­ка­ми за­нял­ся? По­чему он к ней зво­нит? Он ее лю­бит? Нас­толь­ко силь­но лю­бит, что чуть ли не умо­ля­ет вре­мя для не­го вык­ро­ить?! Я тог­да для че­го? Раз­вле­чение? Так, для раз­но­об­ра­зия? Чёрт! Я тут жо­пу рву, чтоб за­щитить его, а он зво­нит ка­кой-то шлю­хе! Сколь­ко он ме­ня уже за нос во­дит? Чёрт! Ме­ня на­дул ка­кой-то смаз­ли­вый па­цан! На лю­бовь до гро­ба раз­вел! Ты­лы се­бе прик­рыл от кош­ма­ра в ли­це Кван­Су! Чёрт! Я се­бя та­ким нич­тожным еще не чувс­тво­вал!  
— Вер­нулся? — ДжеД­жун улыб­нулся мне сво­ей фир­менной улыб­кой. Дверь в ком­на­ту зак­рыл. По­дошел ко мне со спи­ны, об­нял мяг­ко и скло­нил­ся для по­целуя. Ос­то­рож­но так мои гу­бы сво­ими нак­рыл. Ко­рот­кий по­целуй, но зас­тавля­ющий моё сер­дце тре­петать.  
— Ку­рил?  
— Нем­ножко.  
— Не ку­ри, ес­ли пла­ниру­ешь ме­ня це­ловать.  
— Хо­рошо, боль­ше не бу­ду, — так лег­ко сог­ла­сил­ся. От­пустил ме­ня. — Я в душ, ты не про­тив?  
— Иди.  
Быс­тро с ве­щами рас­кви­тал­ся и в ван­ной зак­рылся. Мо­биль­ный на тум­бочке ос­та­вил. Ха­На... Что же это за чер­товка та­кая? Вау! В его те­лефо­не толь­ко двад­цать пять кон­тактов. А смс-пе­репи­сок толь­ко с опе­рато­ром и.... Ха­Ной... Точ­нее с Ха­Ной это не пе­репис­ки. Это — со­об­ще­ния в ни­куда. Их сот­ни. «Ха­На, поз­во­ни», «Ха­На, от­веть», «Ха­На...», «Не иг­но­рируй ме­ня», «Я от­пра­вил те­бе по­дарок. С Днём Рож­де­ния! Не за­будь съ­есть суп из во­дорос­лей!», «Се­год­ня хо­лод­но. Оде­вай­ся по­теп­лее», «Ха­На, приш­ли хоть точ­ку!», «Ха­На, я...», «Ты, на­вер­ное, ис­пу­галась? Кван­Су к нам пе­ревел­ся. Зна­ешь, ведь», «Ха­На, здесь су­мас­шедший дом! Поз­во­ни мне», «По­жалуй­ста, от­веть на мой зво­нок...», «Ха­На, ты не мо­жешь со мной так пос­ту­пить!», «Это ты ска­зала ему про змей? Я не злюсь. Он...», «Ха­На, ты при­дешь? Я хо­чу, что­бы ты приш­ла. Я со­бира­юсь по­бедить», «Ха­На, сни­ми труб­ку»... Чёрт! Что это та­кое?! Он одер­жим этой ду­рой! Все смс в том же ду­хе. ДжеД­жун шлет их с пер­во­го дня, как пе­ревел­ся сю­да.  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — хо­лод­но раз­да­лось над ухом. Те­лефон из мо­ей ру­ки выр­вал. Не­доволь­ный в эк­ран взгля­нул.  
— Кто я для те­бя?  
— За­чем ты по­лез в мой мо­биль­ник? — гу­бы от злос­ти под­жал. Он кра­сивый да­же, ког­да злит­ся. Это не­выно­симо!  
— Я ус­лы­шал, как ты ей зво­нишь. Хо­тел удос­то­верить­ся, что не ос­лы­шал­ся. За­чем ты так час­то ей пи­шешь?  
— Это часть пос­ледс­твий, — не­доволь­но от­вернул­ся, швыр­нув мо­биль­ник на тум­бочку.  
— Хоть на од­ну ми­нуту ты за­думал­ся, что я мо­гу те­бе нра­вить­ся?  
— На од­ну ми­нуту? — ти­хо пе­рес­про­сил, мед­ленно раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь ко мне ли­цом.  
— Хоть раз ты не ис­пы­тывал от­вра­щения ря­дом со мной?  
— От­вра­щения? — нас­толь­ко уди­вил­ся, что да­же бровь вздер­нул. Смот­рит на ме­ня пыт­ли­во.  
— Я пос­то­ян­но ду­маю о те­бе. Мыс­ли о тво­ём вхо­де во­об­ще из мо­ей го­ловы не идут. Хоть раз... Хоть один раз ты хо­тел про­чувс­тво­вать мой член в се­бе?  
— Ду­ма­ешь, ес­ли бы я не хо­тел, то до­пус­тил бы та­кое?  
— Я не знаю. Мо­жет, ты от­крыл в се­бе ак­тер­ский та­лант. Но хоть од­нажды ты ду­мал о мо­ем чле­не? Хоть один раз от мыс­лей этих у те­бя про­бега­ла ис­то­ма по те­лу? Хоть раз?  
— Юн­Хо, это рев­ность?  
— Я прос­то хо­чу ра­зоб­рать­ся, как ты от­но­сишь­ся ко мне. Хоть раз ты ис­пы­тывал ди­кое же­лание по­чувс­тво­вать ме­ня в се­бе? Хоть раз мыс­ли о мо­ем чле­не вы­тес­ни­ли со­бой все дру­гие мыс­ли? Хоть раз твоя по­па не­воль­но рас­кры­лась от фан­та­зий о мо­ем чле­не? Я го­ворю не прос­то о ка­ком- то абс­трак­тном чле­не. Это мог быть имен­но мой член? Хоть раз?  
Шум­но вы­дох­нул с не­доволь­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца и ку­да-то нап­ра­вил­ся. В ван­ную ком­на­ту. Там он про­был не­дол­го. При­над­лежнос­ти ка­кие-то взял. За­был, на­вер­ное. Чёрт! Он ведь ни на один воп­рос не от­ве­тил!  
— Я ос­во­бодил, — го­ловой в сто­рону ван­ной кач­нул.  
Из­де­ва­ет­ся. Чёрт! В этой ком­на­те толь­ко один иди­от. И это — я! Пош­ло оно все! По­чему так боль­но? Это же не он ме­ня, а я его. Это он дол­жен стра­дать. По­чему я сей­час чувс­твую се­бя ис­поль­зо­ван­ным пре­зер­ва­тивом? Да­же слё­зы из глаз ль­ют­ся. Как та­кое мог­ло со мной слу­чить­ся? Он да­же сто­нал так прав­до­подоб­но! Под­став­лялся мне! Имя моё шеп­тал... Это все бы­ла иг­ра? Ра­зыг­рал из се­бя хруп­ко­го, чтоб я всех со­бак спус­тил на его вра­га? Он же да­же гон­ка­ми за­нял­ся, что­бы эту шлю­ху трах­нуть! Где га­ран­тия, что дыр­ку мне свою под­став­ля­ет не для то­го, что­бы я обес­пе­чил ему бе­зопас­ность?  
За ком­пом сво­им си­дит. На ме­ня да­же не гля­нул. Он не одет, вок­руг бе­дер толь­ко по­лотен­цем об­вит. Тер­пе­ние моё ис­пы­тыва­ет? Спи­ну мне свою ху­дую де­монс­три­ру­ет и уз­кие бед­ра. Чёрт! У ме­ня про­сыпать­ся на­чал. Нет! Не де­лай это­го! Се­год­ня ни­како­го сек­са не бу­дет! Это не на­ша ды­роч­ка за по­лотен­цем спря­тана.  
— Раз­день­ся...  
За­мер. Пос­ле то­го, как на­ши от­но­шения, на­конец, ста­ли про­яс­нять­ся, вы­пол­нять при­казы ста­ло го­раз­до слож­нее? Стран­но, но ДжеД­жун без воп­ро­сов по­лотен­це рас­крыл. Сей­час я ви­жу не толь­ко спи­ну го­лую, но и яго­дицы. На од­ной из них за­сос кра­су­ет­ся. Уже блед­но­ватый, об­новлять ско­ро. Да­же не пис­кнул, ког­да я паль­цем по рас­ще­лине про­вел. Вход мяг­кий и выб­ри­тый. Чёрт! Это бе­зумие! Я все еще хо­чу его!  
— Я не смо­гу те­бе девс­твен­ность вер­нуть. Ты ни ра­зу не ска­зал «стоп».  
С мес­та как ош­па­рен­ный под­ско­чил. Моё по­лотен­це сор­вал, а ме­ня в пос­тель тол­кнул. Но­ги мне раз­дви­нул. Чёрт! Что он со­бира­ет­ся де­лать? В тум­бочку по­тянул­ся, шур­шит внут­ри чем-то. Брит­ву в ру­ках сжи­ма­ет. Он же не соб­рался мне яй­ца от­ре­зать?! Меж­ду ног у ме­ня прис­тро­ил­ся. Пе­на для бритья. Сла­ва Бо­гу! Кас­три­ровать он ме­ня не пла­ниру­ет! Лез­ви­ем ак­ку­рат­но по мо­шон­ке про­вел. Ос­то­рож­ни­ча­ет. Пра­виль­но! Там все очень неж­ное. Вот толь­ко... Это еще силь­нее ме­ня воз­бужда­ет. Да­же ло­бок мне выб­рил.   
— Так он выг­ля­дит еще боль­ше, — вос­хи­щен­но про­тянул ДжеД­жун, ле­гонь­ко сколь­знув паль­цем по на­лито­му ство­лу.  
— Боль­ше? О чем ты?  
— Я меч­тал сде­лать это с то­го мо­мен­та, как пер­вый раз уви­дел те­бя об­на­жен­ным, — бла­жен­ная ух­мылка на его ли­це на­рисо­валась, а кон­чик язы­ка по гу­бе сколь­знул. Не­от­рывно на мой член смот­рит.  
— Меч­тал поб­рить мне ло­бок?! Что за бред?!  
— Юн­Хо, та­кой член нель­зя пря­тать, — го­ловой кач­нул, про­дол­жая раз­гля­дывать. Кон­чи­ком паль­ца вдоль про­вел. — Ду­мал ли я о тво­ём чле­не? Ох, чёрт! Я не мо­гу о нём не ду­мать. Пред­ставь толь­ко: та­кой боль­шой. Он пред­назна­чен для то­го, что­бы тра­хать. По­думать толь­ко! Та­кой аг­ре­гат ме­ня девс­твен­ности ли­шил! — Что он не­сет?! Не­нор­маль­ный ка­кой! Еще и член мой паль­ца­ми гла­дит еле ка­са­ясь. Воз­бужде­ние так вол­на­ми и раз­но­сит­ся по все­му те­лу. — Да­же не­об­ре­зан­ный он иде­аль­ный. Го­лов­ку хо­рошо вид­но. И она не слиш­ком боль­шая. Зна­ешь, мне да­же лег­че, ког­да та­кая го­лов­ка в ме­ня вхо­дит, ак­ку­рат­ная, — ох, чёрт! Он те­перь го­лов­ку паль­ца­ми лас­ка­ет. — Вен­ки не силь­но выс­ту­па­ют. Это ве­лико­леп­но! Не обе­зоб­ра­жива­ют! — по ство­лу паль­ца­ми во­дит, опус­ка­ясь все ни­же. — Мо­шон­ка та­кая неж­ная, под­тя­нутая. Не­нави­жу от­висшую! — Бо­же! Он паль­цы уб­рал и ак­ку­рат­но я­ич­ко од­но ртом воб­рал. Еще и язы­ком по­щеко­тал внут­ри. Ощу­щения прос­то пре­лесть! Нас­толь­ко яр­кие, ког­да по чис­той глад­кой ко­же он гу­бами и язы­ком сколь­зит! — Этот член — про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва!.. — вы­дох­нул ДжеД­жун и язы­ком вдоль по ство­лу про­вел сни­зу вверх. Ох, ма­моч­ки! Та­кой мед­ли­тель­ный! Те­перь и уз­дечку кон­чи­ком язы­ка по­щеко­тал. — Та­кой твер­дый... И в то же вре­мя та­кой неж­ный на ощупь... — Гос­по­ди! Го­лов­ку воб­рал, ле­гонь­ко так языч­ком внут­ри ще­кочет. Ох! В ды­роч­ку кон­чи­ком язы­ка тол­ка­ет­ся, неж­но так мас­си­ру­ет. А за­тем пол­ностью воб­рал. На всю дли­ну. За глан­ды пус­тил. Ох! Что он тво­рит?! Гло­та­ет. Там так го­рячо и мок­ро, а еще и мыш­цы мяг­ко го­лов­ку сжи­ма­ют во вре­мя глот­ка! Бо­же! — Я со­сал бы этот член веч­ность... — сно­ва воб­рал. Те­перь не так глу­боко. Прос­то слег­ка по­сасы­ва­ет. Это точ­но не сон? — Мой вход не смо­жет удов­летво­рить ни­какой дру­гой член. Я же с пер­во­го ра­за са­мое вкус­ное поп­ро­бовал! — еще раз глу­боко взял, гло­ток сде­лал и вы­пус­тил. Сам под­нялся и ме­ня меж­ду ног сво­их пус­тил. Член мой в ру­ку взял и в се­бя нап­ра­вил. Про­ник­но­вение бы­ло слег­ка ту­гова­тым, но он бла­жен­но ти­хонеч­ко зас­то­нал, плав­но опус­ка­ясь. За­тем к мо­им гу­бам скло­нил­ся:— Ес­ли я ка­жусь те­бе фри­гид­ным... — слег­ка бед­ра­ми кач­нул. — Ах!.. Най­ди та­кое мес­то, где я смо­гу от­са­сывать те­бе каж­дый день.... На каж­дой пе­реме­не... Хо­чешь? По­тому что я бе­зум­но это­го хо­чу! Смо­гу, на­конец, не сдер­жи­вать­ся... А­ах! — бед­ра­ми кру­тит. Бо­же! Ох! Го­лов­ка о сте­ноч­ки трет­ся с раз­ных сто­рон с раз­ны­ми на­жима­ми! — У ме­ня к те­бе еще од­на прось­ба... Ах!.. Бе­ри ме­ня во всех удоб­ных мес­тах... Толь­ко ты... Ах!..  
— Я уже жа­лею, что спро­сил.  
— По­чему?  
— Я те­перь не толь­ко о тво­ей ды­роч­ке ду­мать бу­ду, а еще и об обе­щан­ном ми­нете.  
А он бед­ра­ми кру­тит, дви­га­ет ими. Бо­жеч­ки! Я сам уже за­дыха­юсь! Не то, что он сто­нет так про­тяж­но и гром­ко.  
— Толь­ко твой член мо­жет дос­тать так глу­боко... Ах!... Трах­ни ме­ня... Ах!.. Глу­боко трах­ни... — с чле­на мо­его плав­но под­нялся и на лок­ти ря­дом опус­тился, в спи­не да­же прог­нулся, поп­ку выс­та­вил. Прон­зи­тель­но зас­то­нал, ког­да я рез­ко на всю дли­ну во­шел. Он про­сит трах­нуть. Зна­чит ли это, что я мо­гу не сдер­жи­вать­ся? — Да-ах! Так!.. А­ааах!.. Глуб­же!.. — глуб­же? Я и так на всю дли­ну вго­няю! Нуж­но внут­ри по­тол­кать­ся. — Еще!.. — он же не хо­чет, что­бы ту­да еще и мои яй­ца впрыг­ну­ли? Сто­нет как нас­то­ящая пор­но-ак­три­са гром­ко и про­тяж­но. Еще и за­дом под­ви­лива­ет. Я бы точ­но тра­хал и не по­верил бы, что ему от ме­ня та­кой кайф, но ДжеД­жун вне­зап­но зак­ри­чал и сод­рогнул­ся. Он кон­чил, не прит­ро­нув­шись к собс­твен­но­му чле­ну. Это слу­чилось впер­вые за все вре­мя, сколь­ко мы за­нима­ем­ся сек­сом. Его мыш­цы ме­ня так плот­но сжа­ли, что я и сам спус­тил. Там, на глу­бине.  
— У те­бя еще есть воп­ро­сы? — обес­си­лено уточ­нил ДжеД­жун, сос­каль­зы­вая с мо­его чле­на.  
— Ты ее лю­бишь?  
— Она мне нра­вит­ся, — да­же не за­думал­ся, от­ве­чая на этот воп­рос. На спи­ну пе­ревер­нулся и на ме­ня вни­матель­но пос­мотрел. — Но... люб­лю... я... те­бя...  
— Я не ос­лы­шал­ся?  
— Я не хо­тел приз­на­вать­ся пер­вым, — взгляд от­вёл.  
— Ска­жи это еще раз.  
— Я... — за­мол­чал.  
— Пос­мотри мне в гла­за и пов­то­ри.  
Нес­ме­ло по­вер­нулся, вгля­дыва­ет­ся. Мол­чит. Гос­по­ди, не­уже­ли это прав­да? Та­кие сло­ва сле­та­ют с уст лег­ко, ес­ли ни­чего не чувс­тву­ешь. А ес­ли чувс­тва есть, то о них не так прос­то го­ворить.  
— Я...   
— ...люб­лю те­бя... — мяг­кие гу­бы не сра­зу от­кры­лись мне навс­тре­чу. Гос­по­ди, я ска­зал это... Прос­то про­дол­жил за не­го. Но это прав­да. Я люб­лю его.  
Паль­ца­ми у ме­ня на за­тыл­ке за­рыл­ся, нес­ме­ло гу­бы мои смял в от­вет. Ес­ли бы не эта суч­ка Ха­На, то я еще веч­ность мол­чал бы! И столь­ко же не знал бы о чувс­твах ку­кол­ки.


	38. Chapter 38

**Чан­Мин**

  
По­ка мы мир­но от­ды­хали в пар­ке, Джун­Су ку­да-то за мо­ей спи­ной удив­ле­но по­косил­ся:  
— Что это за «ле­вые» чу­ваки ту­су­ют­ся на во­ротах?  
И прав­да, два му­жика ка­ких-то ос­матри­ва­ют­ся.  
— Как они во­об­ще вош­ли?  
— По­нятия не имею. Ка­жет­ся, по­ра ох­ра­ну ме­нять! — не­доволь­но про­цедил Джун­Су, нап­равля­ясь в сто­рону «гос­тей». Те тро­их пар­ней ос­та­нови­ли и что-то вы­пыты­ва­ют.  
Эхом раз­го­вор до нас до­нес­ся:  
— Вы зна­ете это­го пар­ня? — ка­кую-то фот­ку ты­чут. Па­цан­чи­ки пе­рег­ля­нулись и за­кива­ли:  
— Это Чон Юн­Хо...  
— Он учит­ся в этой шко­ле?  
— Да.  
— В та­ком слу­чае, мо­жет, вам зна­ком и этот па­рень? — фот­ку в ру­ках па­цана раз­вернул.  
Ре­бята ста­ли приг­ля­дывать­ся, шеп­чутся меж­ду со­бой:  
— По­хож? — со зна­ни­ем де­ла дру­гим ты­чет, яв­но уз­нал ко­го-то.  
— Впол­не по­хож... — кив­нул дру­гой.  
— Ну, тут при­чесон ка­кой-то не та­кой... При­лизан­ный силь­но, и во­лоса­ми ли­цо до по­лови­ны зак­ры­то... — сом­не­ва­ясь, про­тянул тре­тий.  
— Нет, ну, это же ре­аль­но ДжеД­жун! — нас­то­ял пер­вый, под­но­ся фот­ку к ли­цу треть­его.  
— ДжеД­жун? — лю­бопыт­но пе­рес­про­сил му­жик, встре­вая в раз­го­вор.  
— Вро­де, на Ки­ма ДжеД­жу­на по­хож, — па­рень фот­ку му­жику про­тянул.   
В этой шко­ле толь­ко один Ким ДжеД­жун. Ка­кого чер­та ему от мо­его бра­та на­до! Нуж­но убе­дить­ся, что это он! Па­рень удив­ленно на ме­ня по­косил­ся, ког­да я фот­ку из его ру­ки вы­дер­нул. Джун­Су мне че­рез пле­чо заг­ля­нул. На по­мятом фо­то от­чётли­во вид­но Юн­Хо с не­доволь­ной ми­ной и мо­его бра­та с аб­со­лют­ным без­разли­чи­ем на ли­це. Ска­зать, что мы с Джун­Су оба в шо­ке это — ни­чего не ска­зать.  
— Что вам нуж­но от мо­его бра­та? — эти ти­пы ка­кие-то по­доз­ри­тель­ные.  
— Ваш брат за­нима­ет­ся гон­ка­ми? — вкрад­чи­во так уточ­ня­ет. На фо­то и так всю аму­ницию го­ноч­ную вид­но! К че­му эти глу­пые воп­ро­сы?!  
— До­воль­но дол­го. Кто вы та­кие?  
— Ва­шего бра­та на гон­ках ре­гис­три­ру­ют как «Хи­ро»?  
— На его кур­тке так на­писа­но. — Я на вся­кий слу­чай в кар­тинку паль­цем ткнул. — Вы не от­ве­тили на мой воп­рос.  
— Зна­чит, гон­щи­ка Хи­ро в ми­ру зо­вут Ким ДжеД­жун? Это же у не­го проз­ви­ще Пу­ля? — ру­ку тя­нет фот­ку у ме­ня кон­фиско­вать. Э, нет! Это те­перь моя вещь! Сом­не­ва­юсь, что у них ко­пии нет, но от это­го эк­зем­пля­ра их луч­ше из­ба­вить.  
— О Пу­ле ни­чего не знаю. Что вам от не­го нуж­но?  
— Он учит­ся в этой шко­ле?  
— А, по-ва­шему, адек­ватные ро­дите­ли раз­де­ля­ют сво­их де­тей? Ес­тес­твен­но, мы учим­ся вмес­те!  
— Мы жур­на­лис­ты, и хо­тели бы взять ин­тервью у Хи­ро и Юно. — Ви­зит­ки мне свои про­тяги­ва­ют. — Они ла­дят?  
— Как кош­ка с со­бакой, — хо­хот­нул один из пар­ней. — Но я не знал, что ДжеД­жун гон­щик. Чан­Мин, по­чему вы об этом не ска­зали?  
— Во­об­ще-то они уже на­лади­ли от­но­шения, — про­тянул Джун­Су. Ре­шил си­ту­ацию спас­ти. — Мой брат его да­же в свою сви­ту при­нял, что те­бе со­вер­шенно не све­тит, Тэ­Со.  
— Ох, чёрт! — не­под­дель­ным то­ном расс­тро­ил­ся этот са­мый Тэ­Со. — Ска­жу вам по сек­ре­ту: ком­па­ния Юн­Хо в ежо­вых ру­кави­цах всю шко­лу дер­жит, — по­пытал­ся пох­вастать­ся па­цан­чик жур­на­люгам. А для них это ла­комый ку­сочек. Сен­са­ция, так ска­зать! Вот, ско­тина! Он у ме­ня по­лучит!   
— Мы сле­дим за об­щес­твен­ным по­ряд­ком, — кри­во ух­мыль­нул­ся Джун­Су, по­ложив ру­ку мне на пле­чо. Ви­димо за­метил моё нап­ря­жение. — Ка­жет­ся, на­шему двор­ни­ку ну­жен но­вый по­мощ­ник. — Мно­гоз­на­читель­но на па­цана пос­мотрел. Тот и сдул­ся весь. — На­ша ко­ман­да, ува­жа­емые ре­пор­те­ры, пре­сека­ет лю­бое на­руше­ние школь­ных пра­вил. Мы что-то вро­де до­зор­ных. За­щища­ем не­винов­ных, на­казы­ва­ем на­руши­телей по­ряд­ка пу­тем наз­на­чения им об­щес­твен­ных ра­бот.  
— Джун­Су, не пу­гай их. Они же те­бя не пра­виль­но пой­мут. По­дума­ют, что мы ка­кая-то бан­да мес­тно­го раз­ли­ва. Я поз­во­ню бра­ту и уточ­ню нас­чёт ин­тервью.  
— Будь­те лю­без­ны.  
Вот, ско­ты! Как они во­об­ще эту фот­ку от­ры­ли? Брат точ­но бу­дет не в вос­торге!  
— Что хо­тел?  
— При­вет! Тут двое жур­на­лис­тов хо­тят взять у те­бя ин­тервью.  
— Что?! — о, ДжеД­жун в се­бе хо­мяч­ка раз­бу­дил.  
— Они сей­час в шко­ле, и у них есть твое фо­то. Точ­нее, ва­ше с Юн­Хо сов­мес­тное фо­то. Что им от­ве­тить?  
Брат на том кон­це труб­ки ос­но­ватель­но за­думал­ся, да­же за­мате­рил­ся в го­лос.  
— Ска­жи, что ме­ня нет.   
— Ну, это са­мо со­бой. Ты на тре­ниров­ке, — чес­тно го­воря, я по­нятия не имею, где сей­час мой брат. Но он не хо­чет с эти­ми ищей­ка­ми раз­го­вари­вать, зна­чит, нуж­но как-то его от­ма­зать, прик­рыть.  
— Ес­ли они хо­тят ин­тервью, то пусть дож­дутся окон­ча­ния чем­пи­она­та. И за­ранее сог­ла­су­ют с на­шим ад­во­катом.  
— Ты уве­рен?  
— Ра­но или поз­дно моё ли­цо зас­ве­тилось бы. А с ад­во­катом нуж­но по­тол­ко­вать, от­ку­да мог­ло у них взять­ся моё фо­то. Ка­жет­ся, я до­гады­ва­юсь, кто спон­сор прес­сы.  
— Лад­но, я так и пе­редам.  
— Что он ска­зал? — Мнет­ся весь в пред­вку­шении ла­комо­го ку­соч­ка. Ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко ему зап­ла­тят за ра­зоб­ла­чение лич­ности Хи­ро? А уж тем бо­лее за экс­клю­зив­ное ин­тервью? — Он смо­жет се­год­ня с на­ми по­гово­рить?  
— ДжеД­жун поп­ро­сил ос­та­вить вам но­мер те­лефо­на на­шего се­мей­но­го ад­во­ката для сог­ла­сова­ния вре­мени и мес­та про­веде­ния ин­тервью пос­ле окон­ча­ния чем­пи­она­та. Рань­ше ни­как.  
— А с ад­во­катом обя­затель­но? — бо­яз­ли­во уточ­нил один из жур­на­лис­тов.  
— Они не­совер­шенно­лет­ние. Бы­ло бы глу­по да­вать ин­тервью без при­сутс­твия юрис­та или опе­куна, — хит­ро ух­мы­ля­ясь, про­тянул Джун­Су.  
— А Юн­Хо ваш род­ной брат? — тут же на не­го пе­рек­лю­чились. Не упус­ти­ли всколь­зь ска­зан­ной фра­зы. Вот, аку­лы!  
— Не по­хожи? — ух­мыль­нул­ся Джун­Су.  
— Ес­ли чес­тно, то не силь­но. Он смо­жет с на­ми по­об­щать­ся?  
— Про­цеду­ра та же. Поз­во­ните на­шему ад­во­кату.  
— Но это же прос­тое ин­тервью! К че­му столь­ко труд­ностей?!  
— Вы мо­жете за­дать воп­рос, ко­торый пос­та­вит ин­тервь­ю­ера в не­лов­кое по­ложе­ние. Ад­во­кат ну­жен для то­го, что­бы не до­пус­тить по­доб­ных не­удобств, — Джун­Су пря­мо та­ки сма­ку­ет об­лом этих акул пе­ра.  
— Вы же прос­тые школь­ни­ки. Как вы мо­жете нас­толь­ко гло­баль­но мыс­лить?! — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул жур­на­лист.  
— Мы уче­ники биз­нес-шко­лы, шко­лы дип­ло­матии. Нам по ста­тусу по­ложе­но, — Джун­Су не­вин­но пле­чами по­жал. — У вас есть ку­да но­мер те­лефо­на за­писать?  
— Да, ко­неч­но...

  
**ДжеД­жун**

Что это за иди­отизм та­кой? Ка­кое фо­то?! От­ку­да?! Я мас­ку толь­ко раз снял! В тот са­мый день, ког­да Юн­Хо ме­ня рас­крыл. Точ­нее, я поз­во­лил ему уз­нать ме­ня. Это бы­ло лишь раз. Я вы­пол­нил при­каз Кан­До: про­иг­рал Юно. Кан­До...   
На этот раз я гон­кой про­иг­но­риро­вал, хо­тя и по­лучил чет­кий при­каз быть. Ви­димо, сор­вал ему боль­шую сдел­ку, раз он ре­шил жур­на­люг на ме­ня нат­ра­вить. Зна­ет же, что отец ме­ня уро­ет, ес­ли зас­ве­чусь на эк­ра­нах в ка­чес­тве гон­щи­ка!  
Кан­до ока­зал­ся в офи­се. Мир­но ча­ек по­пива­ет. Ско­тина!  
— Ка­кими судь­ба­ми? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся хит­ро.  
— За­чем ты сдал ме­ня прес­се?! Я бы те­бе воз­местил ра­но или поз­дно! — по­верить не мо­гу, что та­кое про­изош­ло! Он же та­кие день­ги на мне за­раба­тыва­ет!  
— Я по­нятия не имею, о ка­кой прес­се идет речь, — пле­чами по­жима­ет и еще так смач­но от­сербы­ва­ет! — Мне уже все воз­мести­ли.  
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, это не ты? Ни­ког­да не по­верю!  
— Ка­кой ре­зон мне к те­бе лезть, ког­да мне уже пок­ры­ли все рас­хо­ды? — нас­мешли­во на ме­ня по­косил­ся, в крес­ле от­ки­нув­шись.  
— Кто?  
— Не прит­во­ряй­ся, что не зна­ешь! Ты его по­дос­лал?  
— Ко­го?!  
— По­хоже, прав­да, не зна­ешь... — Под­бо­родок трет, ду­ма­ет о чем-то. — Он, что да­же не на­мек­нул те­бе?  
— О ком ты сей­час го­воришь?! Я не в нас­тро­ении ре­бусы раз­га­дывать!  
— Мне вот ин­те­рес­но, за­чем ты ему по­надо­бил­ся? — и пос­мотрел на ме­ня пыт­ли­во, изу­ча­ет.  
— Ко­му «ему»?! Не ис­пы­тывай моё тер­пе­ние!  
— Он чер­тов­ски бо­гат, я да­же не знаю, Хи­ро, в вы­год­ном ты сей­час по­ложе­нии или толь­ко ху­же ста­ло.  
— Кан­До, не зли ме­ня...  
— Те­бя здесь быть не дол­жно, Хи­ро. Од­ним из ус­ло­вий бы­ло то, что я боль­ше не твой опе­кун. По­это­му, про­вали­вай, — ру­кой на дверь мах­нул и сно­ва за чай при­нял­ся.  
— Кто этот бла­годе­тель? Ты что ме­ня, слов­но щен­ка про­дал? — та­кое да­же на го­лову не на­тянешь!  
— Я не хо­тел, но он с лег­костью рас­стал­ся с та­кой сум­мой, что да­же я не рис­кнул бы, — пле­чами по­жал и от­пил из чаш­ки. По­чему ме­ня сей­час так бе­сит его спо­кой­ствие?! — Я ду­мал его на­пугать зап­ро­сами, но ока­залось, для не­го двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов вон — это кап­ля в мо­ре.  
— Двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов?!  
— Да, Хи­ро. Да­же рас­писку пот­ре­бовал, что я боль­ше не ста­ну вли­ять на твои гон­ки. Боль­ше не при­ходи. За­будь о ры­бац­ком сай­те.  
— Рас­писка и двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов!.. Что это за бред та­кой?!  
— До­гады­ва­ешь­ся, ко­му ты так по­зарез ну­жен? Ко­му до­рогу пе­решел? — Взгля­дом ме­ня бу­равит. Вот, чёрт! Кто же это мог быть? — Раз он еще пе­ред то­бой не объ­явил­ся, зна­чит, го­товит ка­кую-то па­кость.   
— Кто это?  
— Я те­бя пре­дуп­реждал, что его нуж­но вы­вес­ти. Чем рань­ше, тем луч­ше.  
— Ты о Юно сей­час? Я ду­мал, что ты на не­го прос­то ра­зоз­лился. По­это­му...  
— Пов­ре­дил свой байк? — не­тер­пе­ливо пе­ребил ме­ня. О чем я во­об­ще ду­мать мог? Ко­неч­но, Кан­До до­гадал­ся, что я на утес сам на­ехал! Он в этом биз­не­се со­баку уже съ­ел! — Тог­да я дей­стви­тель­но хо­тел об­ла­дать еще од­ним та­лан­тли­вым гон­щи­ком, но пос­ле на­шей пос­ледней встре­чи я по­нял, что с этим пар­нем что-то не­лад­но. Он внес боль­шую сум­му за ду­эль с то­бой. Что­бы я гон­ку за­дер­жал, по­ка вы раз­бе­ретесь. А ког­да прош­лый раз вмес­то те­бя при­ехал он, да еще и не с пус­ты­ми ру­ками... — Кан­До го­ловой по­качал и сно­ва от­пил из чаш­ки. — Будь ос­то­рожен.  
— Ты про­дал ме­ня? Про­дал па­цану?! — по­верить не мо­гу, что это мо­жет быть прав­дой! Юн­Хо, как ты мог?! Всерь­ёз ме­ня сво­ей кук­лой сде­лать ре­шил? Еще и этот чёр­тов Кан­До! Они друг дру­га сто­ят!  
— Я опом­нить­ся не ус­пел, ког­да день­ги ока­зались на мо­ем сче­ту. Это бы­ли счи­тан­ные ми­нуты. Стран­но, по­чему он до сих пор пе­ред то­бой не по­явил­ся...  
— Жур­на­лис­ты точ­но не тво­их рук де­ло?  
— Нет.  
— Юн­Хо то­же их не нат­ра­вил бы...  
— Юн­Хо?  
— Все зна­ют его имя, не удив­ляй­ся так.  
— Вы зна­комы? — изум­ленно уточ­нил. А по­том со­щурил­ся, — Хо­рошо зна­комы, да? Ког­да он уви­дел твое ли­цо, то был оша­рашен ва­шей встре­чей.  
— Мы со­пер­ни­ки. Не толь­ко в гон­ках. Но жур­на­лис­ты ему не вы­год­ны. Рас­писка как офор­мле­на?  
— По всем пра­вилам, с пе­чатью. Лич­ной. Боль­ше не по­яв­ляй­ся на мо­их гон­ках. Это од­но из его ус­ло­вий.  
Вот, гад этот Юн­Хо! А я еще в люб­ви ему приз­нался! До­думал­ся! Чёрт!  
— Кис­ло­род мне ре­шил пе­рек­рыть! — Гос­по­ди, не­уже­ли это прав­да?! Он не прос­то ме­ня ку­пил! Он да­же пос­редс­твом треть­их лиц зап­ре­тил мне учас­тво­вать в гон­ках! Чёрт! Гос­по­ди, я его так не не­нави­дел в сво­ей жиз­ни еще ни ра­зу!  
— Байк мо­жешь се­бе ос­та­вить, — в спи­ну мне прок­ри­чал Кан­До. Я и не со­бирал­ся его воз­вра­щать!  
  
 ****

**Юн­Хо**

  
В ком­на­те ме­ня встре­тил пог­ром. Все мои ве­щи ва­ля­ют­ся ес­ли не на по­лу, то на кро­вати или сто­ле. ДжеД­жун в цен­тре все­го это­го ха­оса. Гу­бы в ни­точ­ку под­жал, и лист бу­маги су­дорож­но сжи­ма­ет в паль­цах, пе­речи­тыва­ет сно­ва и сно­ва. Злоб­но по­косил­ся на ме­ня, в два ша­га под­ле­тел, как толь­ко я дверь за со­бой зах­лопнул, и в ли­цо бу­маж­кой мне ткнул:  
— Я что для те­бя вещь ка­кая-то?! Так зап­росто ме­ня ку­пить-про­дать мож­но?! За­хотел — при­об­рел, на­до­ело — сбаг­рил?! Я по­хож на иг­рушку в су­пер­марке­те?! Пред­мет ме­бели?! Я не­нави­жу те­бя! Слы­шишь?! Не­нави­жу! — сна­чала в го­лосе ку­кол­ки от­чётли­во зло­ба чи­талась, но по­том... По­том это пе­рерос­ло в раз­ди­ра­ющую ду­шу от­ча­яние сквозь слё­зы. Этот его по­нижен­ный тон го­лоса эхом в мо­ем соз­на­нии про­катил­ся «НЕ­НАВИ­ЖУ». Сер­дце так боль­но ой­кну­ло. — Нас­толь­ко бо­гат, что де­нег не­куда деть? Та­кое раз­вле­чение се­бе при­думал? По­дарил бы мне пу­тешес­твие на Лу­ну! Боль­ше поль­зы бы­ло бы от трат! — бу­магу заш­вырнул ку­да-то. Сам слё­зы сдер­жи­ва­ет. Ви­жу, как гла­за блес­тят. — Ты за­чем по­лез? Хоть на до­лю се­кун­ды ты за­думал­ся, че­го я хо­чу на са­мом де­ле? Я люб­лю гон­ки! Кан­До еще ни ра­зу не поп­ро­сил ме­ня о чем-то та­ком, что про­тиво­речи­ло бы мо­им прин­ци­пам! Я прос­то про­водил вре­мя в свое удо­воль­ствие! Я те­бя хоть о чем-то про­сил?! Я в сос­то­янии ра­зоб­рать­ся со сво­ими проб­ле­мами са­мос­то­ятель­но! — паль­цем мне в грудь ткнул. Го­лос по­высил, кри­чать да­же на­чал: — За­чем ты ЮЧо­на на Кван­Су нат­ра­вил?! Я про­сил те­бя вме­шивать­ся?! У ме­ня та­кой ар­хив ком­про­мата на эту мразь, что его мож­но по­жиз­ненно зак­рыть! Эти ва­ши дет­ские уг­ро­зы с дра­ками — пус­той звук про­тив то­го, что я на не­го имею! Не лезь! Ни во что боль­ше не лезь! Я сам раз­бе­русь со все­ми сво­ими воп­ро­сами! Двад­цать мил­ли­ар­дов? Хо­рошо! К зав­траш­не­му ут­ру я их те­бе вер­ну! Мо­жет, хо­чешь с про­цен­та­ми? Трид­цать мил­ли­ар­дов ус­тро­ит? — през­ри­тель­но пос­мотрел на ме­ня.  
— Мы на рын­ке? Я хоть сло­во ска­зал о том, что вы­купил те­бя? Хоть что-то от те­бя пот­ре­бовал? Я все­го лишь ог­ра­дил те­бя от Кан­До. Я не зап­ре­щаю за­нимать­ся те­бе гон­ка­ми, прос­то не хо­чу, что­бы те­бя арес­то­вали за не­закон­ное вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­ние. Те­бе нра­вит­ся три­ал — хо­ди в клу­бы! Ка­тай­ся в спе­ци­аль­но от­ве­ден­ных для это­го мес­тах! Но не под­став­ляй­ся! Кван­Су... Ком­про­мат, го­воришь, есть? Тог­да по­чему ты ша­раха­ешь­ся его каж­дый раз, как ви­дишь?! По­чему до сих пор не ис­поль­зо­вал име­ющий­ся ма­тери­ал про­тив не­го?! Я ле­зу не в свое де­ло? Он хоть паль­цем тро­нул те­бя в этом мес­те? Змею под­ло­жил, ве­лика проб­ле­ма! Ку­кол­кой раз обоз­вал! Это да­же не ос­кор­бле­ние! А все по­чему?! По­тому, что я на не­го нат­ра­вил ЮЧо­на! Ты мне еще предъ­яв­ля­ешь пре­тен­зии?! Это прес­тупле­ние лю­бить те­бя и за­ботить­ся о те­бе?!  
— К чер­ту та­кую лю­бовь, Юн­Хо. К чер­ту. Вы из­на­сило­вали Джун­Хе­на. Мне не нуж­на та­кая за­бота, — очень ти­хо про­гово­рил ДжеД­жун го­лосом пол­ным ра­зоча­рова­ния. По­зор, ко­торый я хо­тел скрыть, все же нас­тиг ме­ня.  
— Как ты уз­нал?  
— В «сет­ке» ви­део со всех ра­кур­сов есть. Для это­го ты ска­зал мне не вы­совы­вать­ся? По­тому, что та­кое бе­зумие за­мыш­ля­ли? В чем па­рень был ви­новат? В чем?! От­веть!  
Еще ми­нуту мы сто­яли мол­ча. Я дей­стви­тель­но был не прав, что до­пус­тил из­де­ватель­ства над не­вин­ным. Я не на­шел в се­бе сил ос­та­новить ДжеД­жу­на, нап­ра­вив­ше­гося на вы­ход. Чёрт! Что же про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг?! Как ме­ня уже все дос­та­ло!


	39. Chapter 39

**Чан­Мин**

  
Так нас­той­чи­во в на­шу ком­на­ту еще ник­то не ло­мил­ся. Джун­Су не­хотя раз­нял объ­ятия и по­дошел к две­ри. От­ту­да на нас взгля­нул ДжеД­жун:  
— По­еха­ли в бар! Со­бирай­ся! — он по-хо­зяй­ски рас­пахнул створ­ки мо­его шка­фа и вы­удил из не­го одеж­ду, мне на кро­вать бро­сил.  
— Что слу­чилось? — он сам на се­бя не по­хож. Но ес­ли уж ДжеД­жун зо­вет ме­ня вы­пить, то тут точ­но что-то не­лад­но.  
— Прос­то нас­тро­ение пар­ши­вое. Джун­Су, ес­ли хо­чешь, по­еха­ли с на­ми. Но луч­ше уде­ли вни­мание бра­ту.  
— Вы пос­со­рились? — спо­кой­ным го­лосом уточ­нил он.  
— Нет. Прос­то нам дво­им в од­ном по­меще­нии тес­но.  
Джун­Су поч­ти сра­зу ушел, а мы с бра­том при­были в бар. ДжеД­жун ре­шил ус­тро­ить­ся в са­мом даль­нем уг­лу. Пи­вом не обош­лось — он за­казал аб­сент. От этой зе­леной дря­ни моз­ги стоп­ро­цен­тно уле­та­ют! Прав­да, брат до­гадал­ся че­рез са­харок на­ливать, уже лег­че.  
Пил он не в се­бя. Мне каж­дый раз на­ливал, и да­же злил­ся, ког­да я про­пус­кал. Кто-ни­будь есть на этом све­те, ко­торый не по­вел­ся бы на флирт мо­его бра­та?! Его смаз­ли­вая мор­дочка и ос­ле­питель­ная улы­боч­ка всех дев­чо­нок на­повал прос­то по­рази­ли! То и де­ло глаз­ка­ми в на­шу сто­рону стре­ля­ют! ДжеД­жун да­же спля­сал с па­роч­кой из них. Ну, не прос­то вальс там с ча-ча-ча, а с ужим­ка­ми, как по­ложе­но, ес­ли в пос­тель та­щить пла­ниру­ешь.  
— Гля­ди, как на те­бя смот­рит, — шеп­нул ДжеД­жун мне на ухо, ука­зывая на де­вуш­ку за сто­ликом нап­ро­тив. Она мой взгляд пой­ма­ла и улыб­ну­лась. — Хо­чешь ее? Та­кая суч­ка за сот­ню бак­сов ат­трак­ци­он ус­тро­ить мо­жет та­кой, что не­делю еле жи­вой хо­дить бу­дешь.  
— У ме­ня есть Джун­Су...  
— У Джун­Су нет вла­гали­ща, брат, — ДжеД­жун гу­бу за­кусил и бровью по­вел, уго­вари­вая ме­ня за­мутить с той де­вуш­кой.  
— Нет, не бу­ду. Тра­хай, ко­го хо­чешь! Я не бу­ду к ней лезть.  
ДжеД­жун мол­ча с мес­та встал и по­шел вглубь за­ла. К кра­соте рас­писной при­лепил­ся. Трет­ся об неё, буд­то элек­три­чес­кий раз­ряд выз­вать пла­ниру­ет. Ка­кого чер­та я здесь де­лаю?! Ну, хо­чет он пот­ра­хать­ся, пусть тра­ха­ет­ся! За­чем ме­ня та­щить с со­бой на­до бы­ло?! Чёрт! Те­перь еще и де­вица та ко мне нап­ра­вилась!  
— При­вет. Ску­ча­ешь?  
— Ме­дити­рую.  
— А не слиш­ком ли здесь шум­но для это­го?  
— А это прин­ци­пи­аль­но, где? Ес­ли хо­чешь уй­ти в ас­трал, важ­но прос­то сос­ре­дото­чить­ся. Са­дись, — я ей кив­нул на ди­ван. — Что пь­ешь?  
— Это аб­сент? — бу­тыл­ку в ру­ках вер­тит.  
— Бу­дешь? — она кив­ну­ла в от­вет.   
Об­зор на ДжеД­жу­на от­крыл­ся, как толь­ко де­вуш­ка воз­ле ме­ня прис­тро­илась. Брат те­перь не прос­то за­жима­ет­ся, а уже язы­ком во всю ору­ду­ет во рту мо­лодень­кой шлюш­ки.  
— По­хоже, твой друг не вер­нется, — она за мо­им взгля­дом прос­ле­дила.  
— То, что он поз­во­лил се­бе по­цело­вать пон­ра­вив­шу­юся де­вуш­ку, еще не зна­чит, что он пла­ниру­ет влезть к ней в тру­сы. Мой брат очень раз­борчи­вый. — Мы стоп­ка­ми чок­ну­лись и вы­пили.  
— Брат? Вы та­кие раз­ные... Он рас­кре­пощен, а ты скром­ни­ча­ешь. — Гос­по­ди, это да­же не на­мек!  
— Ни­кудыш­ний из те­бя пси­холог, дет­ка. Он не рас­кре­пощен, он пос­лал все к чер­ту и пы­та­ет­ся за­быть о проб­ле­мах. Сколь­ко го­това пос­та­вить на то, что он че­рез пять ми­нут вер­нется и не вспом­нит о том, что бы­ло на тан­цпо­ле?  
— Да он ее пря­мо там возь­мет!  
— Сколь­ко ста­вишь?  
— Три сот­ни.  
— По ру­кам! — мы об­ме­нялись ру­копо­жати­ем.  
Я очень хо­рошо знаю сво­его бра­та. Еще па­ру по­целуй­чи­ков, и де­вуш­ка об­ло­малась. ДжеД­жун идет к нам. На свое мес­то сел, а де­вица та ку­да-то уд­ра­ла.  
— Ты про­иг­ра­ла, — я ла­донь рас­крыл. Де­вуш­ка не­доволь­но за ко­шель­ком по­тяну­лась.  
— Мин, ты сно­ва на ме­ня спо­рил? — свар­ли­во ус­та­вил­ся на ме­ня брат. — Не пла­ти ему! — ру­ку де­вуш­ки пе­рех­ва­тил. — Он не бед­ный. Чан­Мин, вмес­то то­го, что­бы де­вуш­ке вни­мание уде­лить, ты ее на день­ги раз­вел?  
— Прос­ти, брат. Она са­ма это на­чала.  
ДжеД­жун на­лил ал­ко­голя. Вы­пил. Сно­ва на­лил и сно­ва вы­пил.   
— Дет­ка, да­вай в дру­гой раз бе­седу про­дол­жим? — она не­доволь­но на ме­ня по­коси­лась, но по­кину­ла на­ше с бра­том об­щес­тво. — Что про­изош­ло?  
— Ни­чего серь­ез­но­го, — стоп­ку зал­пом осу­шил.  
— Не ве­рю. Ты ни­ког­да не звал ме­ня в клу­бы, что­бы на­пить­ся. Что вы не по­дели­ли?  
— Прос­то дай мне нем­но­го вре­мени, и я при­ду в нор­му.  
— ДжеД­жун...  
— Бу­дешь? — си­гаре­ту мне про­тяги­ва­ет. И это тот, кто мне ку­рить зап­ре­ща­ет! Я от­ка­зывать­ся не стал, пусть те­перь поп­ро­бу­ет поп­рекнуть. Сам же мне за­жигал­кой ог­ня и под­нес. А за­тем и свою си­гаре­ту под­ку­рил.  
— И все же?  
— Я ра­зоз­лился. Это свя­зано с не­дав­ни­ми со­быти­ями.  
— Ты про Джун­Хе­на?  
— Они его из­на­сило­вали, Чан­Мин. Это...  
— Мне его не жал­ко. Он па­ука мне в сум­ку под­ло­жил.  
— За то­го па­ука и змей мы уже дав­но отом­сти­ли! — не­доволь­но про­цедил брат. Ме­ня ру­гать пы­та­ет­ся.  
— ДжеД­жун, они оба это­го зас­лу­жили! Кван­Су хо­тел те­бя уни­зить! Он слу­хи пус­тить пы­тал­ся гряз­ные!  
— Брось, Мин! Ты го­воришь так, буд­то ник­то не зна­ет, что мы с Юн­Хо спим!  
— Кста­ти, я на те­бя оби­дел­ся. Я те­бе все, как на ду­ху вы­ложил! А ты мне ни сло­ва не ска­зал! Зна­ешь, ка­кой шок у ме­ня был, ког­да я уви­дел вас спя­щими в об­нимку?! Пар­ни, ко­торые ни дня без ссо­ры или мор­до­боя про­жить не мо­гут, вдруг так мир­но дрых­нут! Да еще и в од­ной кро­вати! В пер­вую же сов­мес­тную ночь! Как та­кое про­изош­ло?!  
— Ни­чего та­кого серь­ез­но­го и не бы­ло, — вы­дох­нул брат, раз­ли­вая по стоп­кам.  
— Как же? Ты гром­че всех кри­чал, что не хо­чешь жить с ним в од­ной ком­на­те! И прес­по­кой­нень­ко ус­нул! По­чему ты тог­да так у ди­рек­то­ра воз­му­щал­ся?   
— Юн­Хо иг­рал мо­им соз­на­ни­ем все вре­мя. — Зал­пом осу­шил.   
— Мне по­бить его? Я серь­ез­но. Ты сам не свой.  
— Драть­ся не нуж­но. Юн­Хо де­рет­ся очень хо­рошо. По­верь мо­ему опы­ту, брат! — хо­хот­нул ДжеД­жун, по­ложив ру­ку мне на пле­чо. — Боль­ше по­целу­ев у нас ни­чего не бы­ло. Он за­жимал ме­ня, ког­да ему взду­ма­ет­ся. Прос­то так. Ме­ня это ди­ко бе­сило. А ког­да проз­ву­чало,что мы те­перь со­седи, я умом чуть не дви­нул­ся от ужа­са. Я по­нимал, что девс­твен­ни­ком мне не уме­реть, что ме­ня оты­ме­ют в пер­вую же сов­мес­тную ночь. Пред­ставь моё удив­ле­ние, ког­да Юн­Хо за­валил­ся на мою кро­вать и ме­ня на се­бя по­тянул со сло­вами «прос­то по­лежим так пять ми­нут». Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то че­ловек в один мо­мент прос­то снял мас­ку. Я сам не по­нял, как так выш­ло, что я рас­сла­бил­ся в его ру­ках и ус­нул.  
— Те­бе бы­ло боль­но?  
— Ско­рее, дис­комфор­тно. Сам по­думай, как оно, ког­да в те­бя боль­ше двад­ца­ти сан­ти­мет­ров вхо­дит. Он ме­ня до чер­ти­ков за­вёл так, что я сам поп­ро­сил дей­ство­вать быс­трее. Мне бы­ло не до мыс­лей о бо­ли, я хо­тел раз­рядки. Лю­бым пу­тем.  
— Мне бы­ло боль­но, — не знаю, за­чем приз­на­юсь. Мо­жет, ал­ко­голь в го­лову уда­рил. Но за­хоте­лось по­делить­ся с бра­том.  
— Он те­бя не под­го­товил?! — ужас­нулся ДжеД­жун. — Так что ли взял?!  
— Го­товил. Джун­Су ста­рал­ся. Мне бы­ло страш­но.  
— По­чему ты не поп­ро­сил его по­дож­дать?  
— Но в то же вре­мя, мне хо­телось это­го. Я ему да­же на­деж­ду дал, по­это­му я не мог от­сту­пить на­зад.  
— Глу­пость ка­кая... — вы­дох­нул ДжеД­жун и сно­ва на­пол­нил рюм­ки.  
— Прос­то... По­нима­ешь?.. Нес­мотря на то, что мне не все нра­вит­ся в его дей­стви­ях или не все мне под­хо­дит, он.... В пер­вую оче­редь он это де­ла­ет ра­ди ме­ня. Для ме­ня ста­ра­ет­ся. Я не мог ска­зать ему, что мне ди­ко боль­но толь­ко по­тому, что он не наг­лел. Не за­сажи­вал, хо­тя я чувс­тво­вал, что ему са­мому уже не­выно­симо тер­петь.  
ДжеД­жун как-то прис­таль­но на ме­ня пос­мотрел. По­чему-то мне по­каза­лось, что он со­вер­шенно трез­вый. Буд­то и не пил вов­се. Сно­ва зал­пом осу­шил стоп­ку и с мес­та под­нялся.   
— Пой­дём!  
— Ку­да?  
— До­мой. Но че­рез ап­те­ку, — пач­ку с си­гаре­тами сжал в ру­ке и в пе­пель­ни­цу к окур­кам выб­ро­сил. Она бы­ла толь­ко на­чатая. Что это с ним?  
В ап­те­ке ДжеД­жун за­тарил­ся опо­лас­ки­вате­лем для ро­товой по­лос­ти и ос­ве­жите­лем ды­хания. Еще взял а­эро­золь­ный де­зодо­рант. И блок пре­зер­ва­тивов с воз­бужда­ющей смаз­кой. Ку­да в не­го столь­ко?! На год впе­ред за­тарить­ся ре­шил?!  
При вы­ходе из ап­те­ки в ход по­шел весь бал­лон де­зодо­ран­та, брат пол­ностью все­го се­бя за­лил им, да­же мне пе­репа­ло. Еще и ос­ве­жите­лем мне в рот поб­рызгал, а по­том се­бе. Ре­шитель­но нас­тро­ен за­мас­ки­ровать аро­мат ал­ко­голя и си­гарет. Да­же по­лови­ну бло­ка ре­зинок мне вру­чил:  
— От этих ощу­щения яр­че и при­ят­нее, чем от обыч­ных. Вы же за­щища­етесь? — пос­мотрел на ме­ня как учи­тель на школь­ни­ка. Под та­ким взгля­дом толь­ко поп­ро­буй за­ик­нуть­ся, что у вас до­верие пол­ное! Чес­тно го­воря, при­нимать та­кие да­ры да­же как-то нем­но­го стыд­но.  
— А вы все вре­мя с пре­зер­ва­тивом?  
— Боль­шей частью, да.  
— По­мирить­ся с ним хо­чешь с по­мощью сво­ей зад­ни­цы?  
— Я не нас­толь­ко ве­лико­душен, — и хит­ро ух­мыль­нул­ся.


	40. Chapter 40

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Упс, в по­ворот не впи­сал­ся. Хо­рошо, хоть в за­моч­ную сква­жину с пер­во­го ра­за по­пал клю­чом. Юн­Хо хо­лод­но оки­нул ме­ня взгля­дом; не­доволь­ный, что я вы­пив­ший в две­рях спот­кнул­ся. На­де­юсь, от ме­ня не силь­но во­ня­ет. Что за де­ла? Мой моз­же­чок от­ка­зал­ся ра­ботать: как толь­ко я к туф­лям скло­нил­ся, что­бы ра­зуть­ся, ме­ня тут же по­вело. Пре­дус­мотри­тель­ный Юн­Хо нас­то­ял, что­бы мы тум­бочку пе­ред­ви­нули. По­это­му я с лег­костью на нее при­зем­лился пя­той точ­кой. За­то не на пол ша­рах­нулся. Уже неп­ло­хо. Нуж­но в хо­лод­ный душ. Сроч­но. Не то я точ­но ово­щем упа­ду.   
Ка­жет­ся, где-то бы­ли за­пасы уг­ля ак­ти­виро­ван­но­го. Чёрт! Бан­ка с кре­мом вы­пала и по­кати­лась по по­лу. Лад­но, мне таб­летки нуж­ны. От ал­ко­голя в ор­га­низ­ме из­ба­вить­ся по­ра бы, а то ста­новит­ся сов­сем не­весе­ло.  
— Что ты ищешь? — нер­вно вы­палил Юн­Хо, на­рисо­вав­шись в две­рях ван­ной ком­на­ты. Фла­коны с ба­ноч­ка­ми, ва­ля­ющи­еся на по­лу, со­бирать при­нял­ся. Это я их по­валял. Слу­чай­но. Кста­ти, ком­на­та «вы­лиза­на» до блес­ка. На­вер­ное, на па­ру с Джун­Су уби­рали.  
— Я на­шел, — плас­тинка с таб­летка­ми ма­гичес­ким об­ра­зом у ме­ня в ру­ках ока­залась.  
Юн­Хо отс­тра­нил ме­ня, что­бы по мес­там все рас­ста­вить. Лад­но, у не­го ко­ор­ди­нация дви­жений луч­ше. А я тем вре­менем ле­карс­тво при­му. Сно­ва хо­лод­но смот­рит. Не­от­рывно смот­рит, как я во­ду из бу­тыл­ки зал­пом вы­пил. Чёрт! Не­ком­фор­тно как-то под его прис­таль­ным наб­лю­дени­ем!  
— Ты в ду­ше точ­но не убь­ешь­ся? — без­различ­ным или да­же слег­ка през­ри­тель­ным то­ном уточ­нил Юн­Хо, гля­дя, как я раз­де­вать­ся на­чал. С це­пями на рем­не ма­лость за­путал­ся. Со мной та­кого еще не слу­чалось.  
— Не бой­ся, день­ги те­бе все рав­но вер­нут.   
Юн­Хо хмык­нул и к пос­те­ли нап­ра­вил­ся. Ну, а что? Так за­ботит­ся обо мне? Ро­мео не­доде­лан­ный! За­чем я ему ну­жен?! Чис­то для пот­ра­хать­ся кук­ла. Вер­ну ему долг, и ста­ну сво­бод­ным. Ото всех и все­го. Прох­ладный душ дей­стви­тель­но ос­ве­жа­ет. Ка­жет­ся, да­же мыс­ли про­яс­нять­ся на­чали.  
Юн­Хо в кро­вати под све­том ноч­ни­ка что-то чи­та­ет. На­де­юсь, не ум­ную ли­тера­туру? Еще оби­дит­ся, что уче­бу пре­рываю. О, это де­тек­тивчик ка­кой-то. Чёрт! Ру­ка сос­коль­зну­ла! Я пря­мо по­перек Юн­Хо и рух­нул. Он так удив­ленно по­косил­ся на ме­ня. Лад­но, пос­коль­ку я все рав­но го­ловой у его тум­бочки, то мож­но смаз­ку дос­тать. Во­об­ще при­фигел от мо­ей наг­лости, что я в тум­бочку его по­лез и рыть­ся там на­чал.   
Чёрт! Ка­кого ле­шего фла­кон так глу­боко ста­вить? Он под ру­кой всег­да дол­жен быть! Ох, ла­донь Юн­Хо мне на по­пец опус­ти­лась. Нес­ме­ло так че­рез ткань по­лотен­ца на яго­дице паль­цы сжал. Я все рав­но до фла­кона до­тянусь! Ой! Юн­Хо паль­ца­ми под по­лотен­це по мо­ей но­ге сколь­знул. По го­лой ко­же сей­час гла­дит. Ос­то­рож­ни­ча­ет. На­вер­ное, что­бы не спуг­нуть ме­ня. Ох, чёрт! Ме­ня это воз­бужда­ет силь­нее ка­ких-ли­бо ужи­мок! Нуж­но под­ни­мать­ся, по­ка он к ану­су мо­ему не по­лез!   
Удив­ле­но взгля­нул на ме­ня, ког­да я вып­ря­мил­ся и фла­кон со смаз­кой в паль­цах кру­танул. Еще боль­ше его уди­вило то, что я по­лотен­це с бе­дер сво­их снял и в сто­рону от­бро­сил. Да, у ме­ня член уже на­ливать­ся на­чал. А ког­да я еще и смаз­ку на ла­донь се­бе на­лил и по не­му рас­тер, то пе­нис мо­мен­таль­но зат­вердел. А Юн­Хо, слов­но за­кол­до­ван­ный за мо­ей ру­кой, бе­га­ющей по ство­лу, наб­лю­да­ет. Поз­ре­лищ­нее под­ро­чить для не­го, что ли? Чтоб кра­сиво и воз­бужда­юще бы­ло? Хо­тя, су­дя по ре­ак­ции Юн­Хо, он и так го­тов. Под оде­ялом яв­но уве­личи­ва­ющий­ся бу­горок в рай­оне его па­ха прос­ле­жива­ет­ся.  
Ему так это нра­вит­ся? Наб­лю­дать за мной? В смыс­ле… мы же оба муж­чи­ны. До на­шего зна­комс­тва мы оба да­же не ду­мали, что мож­но нас­толь­ко ес­тес­твен­но вос­хи­щать­ся дру­гим пар­нем, фан­та­зиро­вать о нем. Да­же я… Я па­ру ча­сов на­зад мог «снять» лю­бую де­вуш­ку. Я не смог. Не смог за­хотеть нас­толь­ко, что­бы за­быть о Юн­Хо.   
А он сей­час ме­ня жад­но раз­гля­дыва­ет. На го­лов­ку смот­рит, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки скры­ва­ющу­юся под ко­жицу край­ней пло­ти, нап­ря­жен­но сле­дит, как она пря­чет­ся. А по­том об­легчен­но вы­дыха­ет, ког­да го­лов­ка ого­ля­ет­ся. Да­же гу­бы слег­ка при­от­крыл. Гла­за чуть ши­ре рас­крыл, как толь­ко я ла­донью мед­ленно к мо­шон­ке сколь­знул. Ох! Прав­да, лег­че. А то та­кая тя­жесть там об­ра­зова­лась.   
Нуж­но еще смаз­ки до­бавить. Ни на что бы не про­менял взгляд Юн­Хо в этот мо­мент! Та­кой жад­ный! Та­кой вос­хи­щен­ный! Да­же го­лову слег­ка на бок скло­нил, ког­да я ру­кой с го­лов­ки вниз по ство­лу дви­нул на мо­шон­ку, а по­том еще и по про­меж­ности паль­ца­ми влаж­ны­ми сколь­знул. Юн­Хо слиш­ком час­то во мне бы­ва­ет, я те­перь не мо­гу от­ка­зать­ся от ласк в этом мес­те. Я уже за­висим от них. Ох! Член так и дер­нулся, ког­да я под мо­шон­кой паль­цем слег­ка по­мас­си­ровал.  
Юн­Хо, на­конец, взгляд на мое ли­цо пе­ревел. Но он не смот­рит мне в гла­за… Что это? Гу­бы? Они у ме­ня пе­ресох­ли. Зу­бы ко­роч­ку цеп­ля­ют. А Юн­Хо смот­рит. Я не мо­гу взгляд этот вы­нес­ти. Ина­че сам сей­час в его гу­бы вопь­юсь! Луч­ше звез­дным не­бом на по­тол­ке по­любо­вать­ся. Ах! Член уже да­же по­бали­вать на­чал. Чуть лег­че ста­новит­ся, ес­ли его с си­лой сжать или от жи­вота отод­ви­нуть.   
Гос­по­ди, у ме­ня та­кого сто­яка еще не бы­ло, как сей­час от взгля­да Юн­Хо! Нап­ря­жен­но так на мой член смот­рит, как за­воро­жен­ный. Ждет че­го-то. Хо­чет, что­бы я кон­чил? Но как же быть? Я не пла­нирую кон­чать для не­го. Я хо­чу в не­го. Но хо­чет ли он это­го — ос­та­ет­ся под боль­шим зна­ком воп­ро­са.  
Кон­чик язы­ка меж­ду его губ про­мель­кнул. Из­де­ва­ет­ся, что ли? Взгля­дом по­жира­ет мою го­лов­ку, осо­бен­но, одер­жи­мым ста­новит­ся, ког­да я ды­роч­ку ле­гонь­ко мас­си­рую на кон­чи­ке. Я да­же спе­ци­аль­но го­лов­ку на Юн­Хо нап­ра­вил, что­бы он раз­гля­деть от­вер­стие мог. Не ду­мал, что это мо­жет выз­вать в нем столь­ко вос­торга. Да­же его собс­твен­ный член дер­нулся. Нах­му­рил­ся том­но, ког­да я член из ру­ки вы­пус­тил и паль­цем сни­зу вверх про­вел. Юн­Хо да­же гу­бу за­кусил, гля­дя на то, как я ле­гонь­ко по ство­лу сни­зу вверх пог­ла­живаю.  
Он, на­конец, не вы­дер­жал. Тыль­ной сто­роной кис­ти к мо­ему бед­ру при­кос­нулся. Нес­ме­ло, еле ка­са­ясь, ру­кой верх дви­нул по внут­ренней сто­роне. Бо­же, от это­го не­весо­мого ка­сания ме­ня все­го в дрожь бро­сило! Я ему в ла­донь смаз­ки кап­нул, по­ка он к мо­шон­ке мо­ей не ус­пел дот­ро­нуть­ся. Ох! Это бы­ло так неж­но и ос­то­рож­но! Сам же, на­вер­ня­ка, нас­лажда­ет­ся, как мои я­ич­ки ле­гонь­ко мас­си­ру­ет. Дол­жно быть, у Юн­Хо уже зап­ре­дель­ное воз­бужде­ние, раз он ре­шил на кон­такт вый­ти.  
Всхлип­нул об­легчен­но, ког­да я не­силь­но че­рез оде­яло его мо­шон­ку сжал. Да­же но­ги чуть раз­дви­нул, чтоб я ни­же ру­кой сколь­знуть мог. Еще го­лову зап­ро­кинул и бед­ра при­под­нял. Про­тяж­но так вы­дох­нул, рас­слаб­ля­ясь под мо­ей ла­донью. Лег­ким мас­са­жем на про­меж­ности нас­лажда­ет­ся, да­же тес­нее жмет­ся. Плав­но бед­ра­ми дви­га­ет, в такт мо­им паль­цам, сжи­ма­ющим­ся на его мо­шон­ке. А с мо­их я­ичек ру­ку так и не уби­ра­ет. Про­дол­жа­ет так же неж­но стис­ки­вать.  
Взгляд Юн­Хо так ожи­вил­ся, сто­ило мне оде­яло с не­го сдви­нуть. Охот­но с ним рас­стал­ся. А за­тем на ме­ня в пред­вку­шении пос­мотрел. Че­го он ждет? Вза­им­ную мас­турба­цию? Или мо­жет быть ми­нет пог­лубже? Или же хо­чет, что­бы я на­садил­ся на не­го? Во вся­ком слу­чае, ко вхо­ду мо­ему паль­ца­ми не ле­зет. Толь­ко мо­шон­ку лас­ка­ет. Мед­ленно паль­ца­ми пе­реби­ра­ет, по­сылая вол­ны эк­ста­за по все­му мо­ему те­лу.   
Юн­Хо не стал соп­ро­тив­лять­ся то­му, что­бы я белье с не­го стя­нул. На пи­жам­ных шта­нах ре­зин­ка до­воль­но сла­бая, лег­ко сос­каль­зы­ва­ет. На­литый член так и вып­рыгнул из зак­лю­чения. Юн­Хо под­жался весь, ког­да я до­рож­ку смаз­ки ему на ствол про­ложил. От кор­ня и до уз­дечки. Вы­дох­нул ко­рот­ко, сто­ило мне не­весо­мо в ку­лак его член об­хва­тить. По смаз­ке лег­ко сколь­зить. У не­го член та­кой го­рячий, твер­дый. И соч­ный. Ес­тес­твен­ная смаз­ка по го­лов­ке, не прек­ра­щая, ль­ет­ся. А еще у не­го ко­жа та­кая неж­ная, бар­ха­тис­тая… Бо­же! Ну, как я мо­гу пе­рек­лю­чить­ся на ко­го-то дру­гого, ког­да он яв­но ме­ня хо­чет?! Да­же пос­ле скан­да­лов и обид!   
Бла­жен­но так зас­то­нал, ког­да я вер­хом сел. Я вот то­же не мо­гу удер­жать­ся от зву­ков: это так при­ят­но сво­им чле­ном о его член те­реть­ся. Да­же сек­сом ни­каким не за­нимал­ся бы! Дос­та­точ­но свой член лас­кать та­ким гла­день­ким го­рячим пе­нисом Юн­Хо. А он еще и под­ни­ма­ет его, чтоб ко мне тес­нее при­жать­ся. Бо­же! До че­го же это здо­рово! Хо­рошо так!  
Нуж­но еще смаз­ки до­бавить, что­бы сколь­зить лег­че бы­ло. Юн­Хо с та­кой го­тов­ностью под­ста­вил­ся, да­же об­лизнул­ся слег­ка, ког­да я ла­донью кап­лю с его го­лов­ки вниз рас­тер. Мне то­же нуж­на смаз­ка. Как-то я упус­тил этот мо­мент. Но не страш­но: по­ка член Юн­Хо в мо­ей ру­ке, мож­но и мой под­ста­вить. Как же он всхлип­нул слад­ко, ког­да я смаз­ку на на­ши го­лов­ки на­лил. Ох! Ощу­щения, прав­да, неч­то! Лас­кать вот так на­ши чле­ны в ку­лаке! И тес­но­ту соп­ри­кос­но­вения мож­но от­ре­гули­ровать и да­же ско­рость дви­жений…   
Ох! Го­лов­ка та­кая чувс­тви­тель­ная! Да еще и уз­дечкой к бар­ха­тис­той го­лов­ке Юн­Хо при­жима­ет­ся! Нет! Ку­лак все рав­но не то! Нет ни­чего при­ят­нее, чем чле­ном о неж­ную ко­жу дру­гого чле­на те­реть­ся! Ох! Еще и в яй­цах но­ет! Прос­то пре­вос­ходно! Я не хо­чу ту­да лезть ру­ками!  
— Ах!..  
Юн­Хо так гром­ко вы­дох­нул, ког­да я мо­шон­кой тес­но при­жал­ся. Не прос­то к чле­ну его при­жал­ся, я вверх на го­лов­ку про­ехал­ся. Да, так нам­но­го лег­че, ког­да го­рячая го­лов­ка мас­си­ру­ет меж­ду я­ичек. Юн­Хо да­же вспо­тел весь от нап­ря­жения. Лад­но, я прек­ра­щаю это бе­зумие. Прос­то чле­ном пот­русь. Бед­ный Юн­Хо аж вски­дыва­ет­ся, ког­да я го­лов­кой с си­лой в ко­рень его чле­на упи­ра­юсь. Мо­жет, ему то­же нуж­но мо­шон­ку по­мять?   
Гу­бу за­кусил, ког­да я го­лов­кой вниз сколь­знул. Ру­кой приш­лось нап­ра­вить член, по­тому что, си­дя вер­хом, не так прос­то до я­ичек Юн­Хо дос­тать. Хо­рошо, что под­дался и но­гу мою все же пус­тил меж­ду бе­дер. В ко­лене но­гу сог­нул и чуть в сто­рону выс­та­вил, так что я фак­ти­чес­ки на од­ном бед­ре си­деть ос­тался. Те­перь к мо­шон­ке Юн­Хо нам­но­го лег­че при­жимать­ся. Так мяг­ко. У­ют­но. А он вни­матель­ным к мо­ему по­жела­нию ока­зал­ся: та­кой глад­кий, ни од­но­го во­лос­ка. Гос­по­ди, кон­чить уже от это­го мож­но! Смаз­ка!   
В жиз­ни не по­думал бы, что Юн­Хо мо­жет из­вергать та­кие зву­ки! Сто­ило мне тес­но к его мо­шон­ке при­жать­ся, как он ду­гой выг­нулся, зах­ри­пел как-то впе­ремеш­ку со сто­ном. Да­же сам ко мне тес­нее при­жал­ся. Чле­ном к мо­ей мо­шон­ке по­тянул­ся. Да, так лег­че. Нап­ря­жение нем­но­го спа­да­ет. Его я­ич­ки то­же под­жа­ты.   
Юн­Хо паль­ца­ми в прос­ты­ню вце­пил­ся. И не пы­та­ет­ся да­же ру­ками ко мне прит­ро­нуть­ся, толь­ко бед­ра­ми вжи­ма­ет­ся. Гла­за за­катил, ког­да я сво­ими я­ич­ка­ми в его мо­шон­ку вжал­ся, по­мас­си­ровал нем­но­го. Юн­Хо и бед­ра при­под­нял, чтоб мне удоб­нее бы­ло.  
Та­кая лас­ка изу­митель­ная... Я бы и не прек­ра­щал ни­ког­да. Юн­Хо го­лову зап­ро­кинул, под­став­ля­ет­ся мне. Ко­неч­но, ме­тодич­ные, нес­пешные дви­жения ко­го хо­чешь бал­деть зас­та­вят. Осо­бен­но, ког­да с си­лой и че­рез всю дли­ну: от про­меж­ности, цеп­ляя я­ич­ки, и до го­лов­ки.   
Нуж­но до­бавить смаз­ку. Ох, чёрт! У ме­ня уже бо­лит все. Да­же Юн­Хо всхлип­нул, сто­ило мне ла­донью про­вес­ти по его ство­лу, охот­но но­ги раз­дви­нул, ру­ку мою пус­тил, что­бы мо­шон­ку ему ув­лажнил. Вы­дох­нул рез­ко, ког­да я паль­цем по­мас­си­ровал бу­горок под мо­шон­кой. Да, я знаю: от это­го дей­стви­тель­но лег­че нап­ря­жение пе­рено­сить.  
Сам про­меж­ностью в мой член вжал­ся. Ох! Это же не­выно­симо! Всхли­пыва­ет, ког­да я бед­ра­ми дви­гаю. Взды­ха­ет, как толь­ко я го­лов­кой мо­шон­ку под­де­ваю. Гос­по­ди, я хоть сей­час рас­су­док по­теряю! Нас­толь­ко амор­фным Юн­Хо еще не был! Ру­ки за го­лову за­кинул и в из­го­ловье кро­вати паль­ца­ми вце­пил­ся, бед­ра­ми в такт мо­им дви­жени­ям дви­га­ет. Взвыл, ког­да я по ство­лу его ла­донью дви­нул, дро­жит весь. Под­дался, ког­да под яго­дицу ему ру­ку за­пус­тил и на се­бя по­тянул. На ме­ня бед­ра­ми опус­тился. Смаз­ка. Она прос­то не­об­хо­дима в дан­ной си­ту­ации.   
Я нас­толь­ко силь­но его еще не хо­тел. Я точ­но еще не со­шел с ума? Нас­толь­ко бе­зум­но сей­час се­бя чувс­твую. Это же по­меша­тель­ство! Всег­да под­чи­нял­ся ему, та­ял от од­но­го толь­ко взгля­да или на­мёка на то, что он хо­чет ме­ня. Но сей­час... Сей­час я не в сос­то­янии уп­равлять со­бой, все мои фиб­ры ду­ши соп­ро­тив­ля­ют­ся под­чи­нять­ся ему. Ме­ня до дро­жи пре­одо­лева­ет лишь од­но же­лание: ов­ла­деть им. Юн­Хо на­вер­ня­ка не об­ра­ду­ет­ся та­кой пер­спек­ти­ве, хоть и поз­во­ля­ет мне чле­ном меж­ду яго­диц в рас­ще­лине те­реть­ся. Но это лишь для лас­ки, ко­торая пе­рехо­дит на мо­шон­ку, а за­тем и на член. Юн­Хо слег­ка всхлип­нул, ког­да я его пе­нис ру­кой на се­бя по­тянул, от­ни­мая от жи­вота, но тут же об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул, как толь­ко я сво­им чле­ном вдоль по не­му про­вел.   
Юн­Хо так нра­вит­ся ощу­щать ме­ня на сво­ей про­меж­ности. Ни­ког­да бы не по­думал. Он еще ни ра­зу не был та­ким плас­ти­лино­вым, нас­толь­ко по­дат­ли­вым. И жмет­ся сам ко мне все тес­нее с каж­дым ра­зом. Ка­жет­ся, в этой пос­те­ли не один су­мас­шедший. В лю­бом слу­чае, это при­ят­но, ме­тодич­ные дви­жения, не­силь­ный мас­саж и ощу­щение та­кой неж­ной ко­жи.  
Еще смаз­ки на свой член до­бавил, да и по ство­лу Юн­Хо нем­но­го влаж­ной ла­донью про­шел­ся. Но по­ка я свой сто­як сма­зывал, Юн­Хо не­тер­пе­ливо бед­ра­ми под­ви­гал. Так выш­ло, что я го­лов­кой по его рас­ще­лине про­вел сза­ди на­перед, мо­шон­ку под­це­пил. Я в тот мо­мент от­чётли­во по­чувс­тво­вал это. Вход Юн­Хо. Он... Его мыш­цы... Бо­же! Анус Юн­Хо, хоть и ту­гой, но... Он рас­крыт! Не силь­но так, на нес­коль­ко мил­ли­мет­ров, но он рас­крыт! В прин­ци­пе, ес­ли че­лове­ку хо­рошо, то мыш­цы и бу­дут рас­слаб­ленны. Но че­го толь­ко сто­ит про­чувс­тво­вать это собс­твен­ной го­лов­кой, ког­да прос­то до чер­ти­ков хо­чешь его! Ког­да в го­лове ни од­ной адек­ватной мыс­ли не ос­та­лось!  
Я сно­ва вжал­ся в про­меж­ность Юн­Хо, по­тянув его за бед­ра на се­бя. Мой член уже пуль­си­ру­ет и го­тов взор­вать­ся, а Юн­Хо буд­то не со­об­ра­жа­ет, что со мной сей­час тво­рит­ся! Про­дол­жа­ет те­реть­ся, ме­тодич­но бед­ра­ми дви­гая. Мо­шон­ку свою о мою го­лов­ку мас­си­ру­ет. Гос­по­ди! Я же не вы­дер­жу! Гу­бу за­кусил, ког­да я его член в свою ру­ку взял. Том­но так вы­дох­нул, как толь­ко мои паль­цы на его го­лов­ке сжа­лись. То­нень­ко всхлип­нул, ког­да я урет­ру пог­ла­дил по­душеч­кой паль­ца. Бла­жен­ной ух­мылкой ме­ня ода­рил и от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ки. Мне-то что де­лать?! Нес­пешные пог­ла­жива­ния — это, ко­неч­но, при­ят­но. Но хо­чет­ся-то боль­ше­го!  
Юн­Хо уже да­же не ре­аги­ру­ет, ког­да смаз­ку до­бав­ляю, ждет спо­кой­но, по­ка я се­бя под­го­тов­лю, и ды­шит глу­боко, под мо­ей ла­донью про­гиба­ет­ся, мед­ленно так бед­ра­ми из­ви­ва­ет­ся все вре­мя, сколь­ко влаж­ны­ми паль­ца­ми по его чле­ну да мо­шон­ке с про­меж­ностью гла­жу. Го­лов­ку мою к рас­ще­лин­ке под­пустил. Паль­ца­ми по­душ­ку смял, ког­да я с на­жимом про­вёл к мо­шон­ке, а за­тем сно­ва вниз. Пог­ля­дел на ме­ня нап­ря­жен­но, а за­тем, зах­ри­пев, от­ки­нул­ся на­зад. Сно­ва я чле­ном дви­нул: вверх, по­мас­си­ровать я­ич­ки, по ство­лу нем­но­го прой­тись и вниз, к яго­дицам. Вверх на бу­горок про­меж­ности, вниз. Вверх. Мо­шон­ка. Вниз. Нем­но­го вход по­мас­си­ровать. Го­лову зап­ро­кинул, сно­ва за де­ревяш­ку кро­вати над по­душ­ка­ми схва­тил­ся. Юн­Хо... Бо­же...   
Вы­дох­нул сдав­ленно, ког­да я гу­бами бу­син­ку сос­ка сжал. В спи­не прог­нулся, да­же дрог­нул слег­ка, сто­ило мне кон­чи­ком язы­ка по аре­оле про­вес­ти. Чле­ном к мо­ему чле­ну при­жал­ся. Гос­по­ди, это не­выно­симо. Сно­ва Юн­Хо за бед­ра на се­бя по­тянул, а он так про­тяж­но вы­дох­нул, ког­да я го­лов­кой по мо­шон­ке его про­вёл. Еще смаз­ки. По­боль­ше. Вы­гиба­ет­ся так плав­но под мо­им чле­ном, рас­ти­ра­ющим смаз­ку по про­меж­ности. И меж­ду яго­диц. Глав­ное, чтоб на вход бы­ло дос­та­точ­но.  
— А­ах! — дер­нулся от не­ожи­дан­ности, на ме­ня ис­пу­гано взгля­нул. За­мер.  
Я до се­реди­ны во­шел од­ним плав­ным дви­жени­ем. Ту­го, ко­неч­но, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы я смог ра­зор­вать его мыш­цы.  
— Ты ме­ня да­же не под­го­товил! — пис­кнул Юн­Хо, зат­равлен­но раз­гля­дывая ме­ня.  
— Ты в этом не нуж­дался, — луч­ше по­дож­дать, по­ка он ко мне при­вык­нет. — Ес­ли бы я хоть один па­лец ввел, то ты нап­рягся бы. А так все в луч­шем ви­де по­лучи­лось. Ви­дишь, как бес­пре­пятс­твен­но впус­тил ме­ня? — как же труд­но го­ворить, ког­да тес­но­та та­кая член об­хва­тыва­ет! Ды­хание Юн­Хо сби­лось, как толь­ко я к ли­цу его скло­нил­ся. — Я бу­ду ак­ку­рат­ным. Так ты мне го­ворил?  
— Мстишь? — ды­хани­ем сво­им гу­бы мои опа­лил. Его го­лос проз­ву­чал слиш­ком ут­верди­тель­но для воп­ро­са. Мо­гу ска­зать лишь од­но: Юн­Хо не шиб­ко до­волен сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем.  
— Сом­не­вал­ся, что ре­шусь на это? — ще­кот­но гу­бами по его гу­бам сколь­зить во вре­мя раз­го­вора. Про­тяж­но вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы, ког­да я мед­ленно внутрь на всю глу­бину во­шел.  
— Ты!.. — сквозь зу­бы на­чал бы­ло Юн­Хо.  
— За­чем пре­дуп­реждать? Что­бы ты сжал­ся? — ох, ка­кие же у не­го гу­бы мяг­кие. А внут­ри чле­ну так тес­но и го­рячо!  
Хоть Юн­Хо и нап­ря­жен сей­час, но гу­бы все рав­но ос­та­ют­ся мяг­ки­ми. Не хо­чет по­целую под­да­вать­ся. Но ес­ли его не рас­сла­бить, то ему ста­нет еще боль­нее от мо­их дви­жений. Я же не мо­гу веч­но в од­ной по­зе на­ходить­ся!  
— Юн­Хо…  
— Де­лай, что за­думал, — ли­цо от­вернул.  
— Юн­Хо… — мне-то лег­че к не­му скло­нить­ся.  
— Что?! — не­доволь­но ус­та­вил­ся на ме­ня. Гу­бы под­жал.  
— По­целуй ме­ня.  
Смот­рит так нас­мешли­во на ме­ня. Во вся­ком слу­чае, не очень соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да я ла­донью его за под­бо­родок ух­ва­тил и гу­бу паль­цем сдви­нул. Да­же внутрь боль­шой па­лец при­нял. А там так же влаж­но и го­рячо, как и мо­ему чле­ну. Толь­ко сжи­ма­ет не так силь­но.  
— Не бу­дешь?  
Ру­ку мою от ли­ца сво­его отс­тра­нил. Ком глот­нул. Ему так неп­ри­выч­но под­чи­нять­ся мне. Ему неп­ри­выч­но в прин­ци­пе под­чи­нять­ся. Не то, что пе­ред под­стил­кой сво­ей но­ги раз­дви­гать. Гром­ко вскрик­нул, ког­да я ко­рот­ко на глу­бине тол­кнул­ся. Знаю, нем­но­го рез­ко. Знаю, что это боль­но. Но бо­лее опыт­ных сто­ит слу­шать­ся. В та­ких воп­ро­сах луч­ше не уп­ря­мить­ся.  
— Юн­Хо…  
— Что?.. — пря­мо в гу­бы мне вы­дох­нул. Ох! У ме­ня же­лание вол­ной по все­му те­лу про­кати­лось. Что он де­ла­ет со мной?!  
— Ты же не хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя из­на­сило­вал? — взгляд на ме­ня под­нял. В нем уже нет то­го обо­жания, что я ви­дел рань­ше. — Юн­Хо…  
Толь­ко воз­дух ти­хо в грудь наб­рал че­рез от­кры­тые гу­бы, ког­да я мед­ленно на­зад дви­нул­ся. Ды­хание за­та­ил, сто­ило мне так же мед­ленно внутрь нап­ра­вить­ся.  
— Юн­Хо…  
— Мо­жешь быс­трее?! — не­тер­пе­ливо вы­палил он.  
— Уве­рен, что вы­дер­жишь? Те­бе луч­ше сле­довать мо­им со­ветам — ты слиш­ком тес­ный. По­целуй… ме­ня… — Что с мо­им го­лосом? Он дрог­нул. По­чему? Со­весть про­сыпать­ся на­чала? С че­го бы это? Этот са­мый па­рень на­тяги­вал ме­ня, как толь­ко ему взду­ма­ет­ся, а я ра­зочек пра­ва не имею? Но все же… Это его пер­вый раз, — По­целуй… по­жалуй­ста… бу­дет лег­че… М? По­целу­ешь? По­целуй… я боль­ше ни о чем не про­шу…  
Гу­бы не­уве­рен­но рас­крыл и мои мяг­ко смял. Вот оно! То са­мое чувс­тво без­гра­нич­но­го бла­женс­тва! Юн­Хо да­же паль­ца­ми в во­лосы мои за­рыл­ся. Не­тороп­ли­во так, мяг­ко гу­бы мои сми­на­ет. Од­ну за дру­гой. Всхлип­нул, ког­да я мед­ленно внут­ри под­ви­гал­ся, но по­целуя не прек­ра­тил. По­дат­ли­вые ус­та мне навс­тре­чу рас­крыл. Да­же язык мой впус­тил и сво­им кон­чи­ком ле­гонь­ко по­щеко­тал в от­вет. Хо­рошо. Он рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся.   
Я прос­то хо­чу уто­нуть в этом по­целуе… рас­тво­рить­ся в НЕМ… Я не чувс­твую се­бя пре­дате­лем, нет. Я прос­то взял то, что мне при­над­ле­жит. Ес­ли Юн­Хо смо­жет рас­сла­бить­ся, зна­чит, я дей­стви­тель­но пра­вомоч­ный об­ла­датель «при­за». Он же рас­сла­бит­ся от не­тороп­ли­вого по­целуя? Не­нас­той­чи­вого по­целуя? Мяг­ко­го и ос­то­рож­но­го по­целуя? Рас­сла­бит­ся ведь? Во вся­ком слу­чае, от­ве­ча­ет на не­го уже бо­лее уве­рен­но, бо­лее охот­ли­во. Да­же гор­ло рас­сла­бил, впус­кая мой язык на глу­бину. И с рит­ма не сбил­ся, ког­да я бед­ра­ми ос­то­рож­но дви­нул, мед­ленно.   
Как же го­рячо... Уже не так тес­но, но так го­рячо. Плот­но об­хва­тыва­ет ме­ня, это зат­рудня­ет дви­жения. Но уже не сжи­ма­ет­ся, не пу­га­ет­ся мо­его при­сутс­твия. А мед­ленно про­никать в двух мес­тах од­новре­мен­но нас­толь­ко при­ят­но, что боль­ше по­хоже на сон. Нас­толь­ко не­ре­аль­ны­ми мне сей­час ка­жут­ся со­бытия. Я, прав­да, внут­ри не­го. Ка­залось, этот миг во­об­ще ни­ког­да не нас­ту­пит. Но я дей­стви­тель­но внут­ри. А он под­чи­ня­ет­ся мне. Всхли­пыва­ет мне в гу­бы при каж­дом про­ник­но­вении. И вов­се не раз­ни­ма­ет по­целуя. Мож­но ска­зать, пол­ностью скон­цен­три­рован на мо­их гу­бах. Ему дей­стви­тель­но при­ят­нее от­дать­ся по­целую, не­жели тер­петь то, как я чле­ном на всю дли­ну дви­гаю сквозь плот­ный анус. Я хоть и раз­ме­рен­но бед­ра­ми ра­ботаю, но Юн­Хо все еще тес­ный, по­это­му по­нимаю, что ему моё при­сутс­твие внут­ри яв­но не в кайф. Да­же его член уже сдул­ся.   
Юн­Хо ах­нул и дер­нулся, как толь­ко я к пе­нису его при­кос­нулся, чтоб ожи­вить нем­но­го. Нуж­но смаз­кой ла­донь смо­чить, тог­да точ­но по­лучит­ся! От губ мо­их не­хотя отс­тра­нил­ся, с со­жале­ни­ем от­пустил ме­ня. Но ведь по сколь­зко­му чле­ну при­ят­нее, а ес­ли при­ят­нее чле­ну, то и ану­су лег­че. Лег­че бу­дет его ану­су — лег­че ста­нет и мне. Глав­ное, пра­виль­но ему член пос­та­вить. Он поч­ти не ре­аги­ру­ет на лег­кий мас­саж и на быс­трые дви­жения то­же. За­то, поч­ти мо­мен­таль­но на­лил­ся, сто­ило мне язык Юн­Хо гу­бами об­хва­тить и всо­сать.   
О, да! Он же это так лю­бит! Ког­да я со­су ему язык! Да, Юн­Хо ведь сов­сем пок­ла­дис­тым ста­новит­ся, ес­ли с его язы­ком за­бав­ля­юсь! С ним мож­но все, что хо­чешь де­лать! Да­же не пис­кнул, толь­ко лишь шум­но ды­шит, хоть я и дви­нул бед­ра­ми чуть быс­трее и рез­че. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то про­дол­жать со­сать его язык, и чем глуб­же втя­гивать, тем по­дат­ли­вее ста­новит­ся Юн­Хо. Вот толь­ко я за­дыха­юсь от та­кого тем­па!   
Ох! Как же хо­рошо, ког­да мож­но дви­гать­ся без опас­ки! Юн­Хо те­перь при­нима­ет ме­ня сво­бод­но, не сжи­ма­ет. Мыш­цы его ану­са раз­да­лись и уже толь­ко лишь при­ят­но мас­си­ру­ют мой член. Юн­Хо да­же не мор­щится, ког­да го­лов­кой про­никаю че­рез коль­цо мышц. Толь­ко вы­дыха­ет про­тяж­но, ког­да я на глу­бину сколь­жу.  
Я бы про­ник еще глуб­же, но по­зиция не поз­во­ля­ет. Нуж­но Юн­Хо но­ги под­нять. Пос­мотрел на ме­ня опас­ли­во, ког­да я ла­доня­ми по бед­рам его пог­ла­дил и под ко­лени под­це­пил. Так, хо­рошо. Те­перь мож­но но­ги ему к жи­воту при­жать. От­лично! Дос­туп ко вхо­ду от­кры­ва­ет­ся бо­лее удоб­ный.  
— А­ааах! — да­же выг­нулся. За­то я во­шел мак­си­маль­но. И по­тол­кать­ся внут­ри мож­но. — А­ах! — паль­ца­ми в прос­ты­ни вце­пил­ся, да­же заж­му­рил­ся нем­но­го. Я знаю вер­ный спо­соб рас­сла­бить. Пусть ко­леня­ми он про­дол­жа­ет к гру­ди при­жимать­ся, а вот свес­ти ему ступ­ни, и я к ним впол­не язы­ком до­тянусь. — Эй! Ах! А­аа! Что... Что ты де­ла­ешь?! Ах! — по­хоже, Юн­Хо ник­то не це­ловал в сто­пы. Дер­га­ет­ся, ког­да язы­ком по тон­кой ко­жице ще­кочу. Изум­ленно так вы­дох­нул, ког­да я паль­цы гу­бами об­хва­тывать на­чал. За­то поч­ти не ре­аги­ру­ет на глу­бокое про­ник­но­вение чле­ном. Я-то не же­лез­ный. Ма­ло то­го, что я дол­жен обес­пе­чить ми­нимум дис­комфор­та его вхо­ду, мне же еще и свое нап­ря­жение как-то сба­вить нуж­но!   
Так! Что­бы Юн­Хо об­легчить участь сто­ит угол сме­нить, же­латель­но на та­кой, что­бы на прос­та­ту на­давить мож­но бы­ло. Бо­же, он так из­ви­вать­ся стал! Ка­жет­ся, я в нуж­ном мес­те сей­час гла­жу. Я да­же чувс­твую, как го­лов­ка бу­горок цеп­ля­ет. Мож­но да­же за­дер­жать­ся и по­мас­си­ровать. По прос­ты­ням сей­час ног­тя­ми ца­рапа­ет. Бо­же! Ме­ня на дол­го не хва­тит, гля­дя на та­кое зре­лище.  
— Юн­Хо...  
— Ах! Ммг!.. — Ох! Я не мо­гу пре­одо­леть се­бя, не мо­гу от­ка­зать­ся от его мяг­ких губ. А осо­бен­но, ког­да он так по­дат­ли­во гор­ло рас­слаб­ля­ет, впус­кая ме­ня пог­лубже.  
— А­ай! — я ко­неч­но при­ветс­твую страс­тные иг­ри­ща, но не­нави­жу, ког­да мне спи­ну ца­рапа­ют. Это ни чер­та не воз­бужда­юще! — Боль­ше так не де­лай! — Я ру­ки ему за го­лову за­вёл и тол­кнул­ся еще рез­че и глуб­же. А вот всхлип Юн­Хо про­шёл сквозь ме­ня в мок­ром глу­боком по­целуе.   
Чёрт! Ка­жет­ся, я кон­чаю. Это так нек­ста­ти. Не бу­ду анус ему за­ливать. Это боль­но пос­ле пер­во­го ра­за. Вот меж­ду све­ден­ных бе­дер на жи­вот впол­не го­дит­ся. Юн­Хо сдав­ленно мне в гу­бы вы­дох­нул, ког­да рез­ко из не­го вы­шел и по чле­ну его сколь­знул. Бед­ра­ми ме­ня так плот­но сжал, что я в ту же се­кун­ду спус­тил. Гос­по­ди, аж из глаз ис­кры по­сыпа­лись! За­то Юн­Хо гу­бы мои сми­нать нас­той­чи­во про­дол­жа­ет.   
Нуж­но как-то и его до фи­нала двес­ти. Член у не­го, во вся­ком слу­чае, на­лит, а это об­легча­ет за­дачу. Ока­залась, что­бы двес­ти Юн­Хо до ор­газма дос­та­точ­но прос­то всо­сать его язык, я да­же член его в ру­ку взять не ус­пел, как Юн­Хо по­до мной сод­рогнул­ся. Но по­чему я так не хо­чу прек­ра­щать по­целуй? Это же та­кая блажь, сми­нать его мяг­кие ус­та.  
  
 ****

**Юн­Хо**

  
Я по­чему-то всег­да был уве­рен, что ес­ли ДжеД­жун и возь­мет ме­ня, то толь­ко по обо­юд­но­му сог­ла­сию. Ка­жет­ся, я ку­кол­ку не­до­оце­нил. Ма­ло то­го, что пь­ян при­шел до­мой, так еще и нас­толь­ко са­мо­уве­рен­ным ока­зал­ся, что да­же без спро­су по­лез ко мне. Ког­да-ни­будь я бы ему все рав­но поз­во­лил это сде­лать, но он ре­шил сыг­рать на собс­твен­ном эго­из­ме.   
Черт! Жо­па бо­лит! Хо­рошо, хоть он не до­думал­ся из­де­вать­ся на­до мной! Бо­юсь, моя зад­ни­ца это­го не вы­дер­жа­ла бы. Но по­чему ДжеД­жун не кон­чил в ме­ня? В пос­леднюю се­кун­ду выс­ко­чил пе­ред тем, как спус­тить. Черт! Я все­го лишь на пол­ми­нуты не ус­пел! Он ког­да чле­ном рез­ко на вы­ход дви­нул, так мне по­каза­лось, что я от это­го кон­чить мо­гу. Ес­ли бы он еще па­ру раз так сде­лал, то я точ­но ор­газм бы сло­вил!   
— По­чему ты так дол­го? — не вы­дер­жа­ла ду­ша! Сам ко мне при­шел! Да­же по­тес­нил ме­ня, за­лезая под струи го­рячей во­ды. — Ты как? Нор­маль­но? — по бед­ру мо­ему паль­ца­ми вверх сколь­знул.  
— Нор­маль­но.  
За ге­лем для ду­ша по­тянул­ся. Ку­кол­ка, по­хоже, из тех лю­дей, ко­торые сво­им вку­сам и прин­ци­пам не из­ме­ня­ют. Сколь­ко его знаю, все вре­мя од­ни­ми и те­ми же брен­да­ми поль­зу­ет­ся. Что в оде­коло­нах, что в мы­ле.   
— Те­бе по­мочь? — фла­коном в ру­ке пок­ру­тил.   
— Это спра­шива­ет тот, кто па­ру ча­сов на­зад на но­гах сто­ять не мог.   
— Ду­маю, те­бе сей­час по­хуже бу­дет, — гель се­бе в ла­донь на­лил, а по­том мне по гру­ди маз­нул. — Мно­го неп­ри­выч­ных ощу­щений, прав­да? — ру­кой по бо­ку мо­ему про­вел на бед­ро. А за­тем еще мы­ла до­бавил и по пле­чам мне рас­ти­рать на­чал. — Ду­маю, к зав­траш­не­му ве­черу бо­леть пе­рес­та­нет, — го­ворит все это, а ли­цом бли­же скло­ня­ет­ся, по­ка в ко­неч­ном ито­ге гу­бами мо­их губ кос­нулся. Мяг­ко так, не­тороп­ли­во. А паль­ца­ми плав­но по спи­не про­вел, вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка. — По­вер­нись спи­ной, — ти­хо в гу­бы мне вы­дох­нул, нап­равляя ру­ками. Есть ли смысл ду­мать: до­верять ему или не до­верять? На­де­юсь, что ху­же уже не ста­нет.   
Мы­ла до­бавил и по спи­не мо­ей рас­тер. Плав­но так ла­доня­ми сколь­зит по бо­кам и меж­ду ло­паток. А гу­бами моч­ку уха мо­его пой­мал. По­сасы­ва­ет слег­ка. Бо­же, му­раш­ки по ко­же бе­га­ют. А он еще и зу­бами ле­гонь­ко сколь­зить на­чал, ру­ки свои мне на жи­вот пе­ремес­тил. Черт! Это же воз­бужда­ет так! Его сколь­зкие ла­дони на те­ле и его влаж­ные гу­бы на моч­ке уха! Язы­ком сей­час по уш­ной ра­кови­не сколь­зит, за­вит­ки изу­ча­ет. Паль­цем пу­пок слег­ка по­щеко­тал и на верх к гру­ди сколь­знул. Сос­ки нев­зна­чай цеп­ля­ет, грудь мне на­мыли­вая. Бо­же! Как буд­то то­ком бь­ет! Что-то я не пой­му: это ат­мосфе­ра сей­час та­кая? Или мое те­ло еще от пре­дыду­щего воз­бужде­ния не отош­ло?  
Ру­ками по те­лу мо­ему бро­дит, ис­ку­ситель фи­гов! А гу­бами моч­ку тер­за­ет! Черт! Что про­ис­хо­дит? На жи­вот ру­ки опус­тил и на бед­ро сколь­знул, ми­нуя член с мо­шон­кой. Что же это?! Ко­лом сто­ит! Да­же боль­но слег­ка от тя­жес­ти.  
Сно­ва гель в ру­ку на­лил се­бе и ла­донь к па­ху мо­ему под­нес. С мо­шон­ки на­чал. Смял не­силь­но и на пе­нис сколь­знул. Бо­же мой! По­чему мой член, слов­но взбе­сил­ся?! И так сто­як был ре­кор­дные сро­ки дол­го, те­перь сно­ва! Да еще и чувс­тви­тель­ный та­кой! Но нет той бо­лез­неннос­ти, как обыч­но при дли­тель­ной эрек­ции. Боль­но, да, но ког­да ДжеД­жун ру­кой во­дит по ство­лу вся­ко лег­че. Но пе­нис очень чувс­тви­тель­ный!  
Дро­чить мне кра­соту­ля уже дав­но на­учил­ся. Как по­ложе­но все ис­полня­ет и с на­жима­ми, и с пог­ла­жива­ни­ями. Но я нас­толь­ко от­ча­ян­но еще ни ра­зу раз­рядки не хо­тел! А он как наз­ло мед­ленный та­кой, раз­ме­рен­ный и еще гу­бами лас­ка­ет шею с ухом. Язы­ком прям в слу­ховой про­ход про­бира­ет­ся! И член от­пустил мой. Ка­кого чер­та он от­пустил мой член?!  
Яго­дицы мои сей­час гла­дит ла­доня­ми мыль­ны­ми. А за­тем и меж­ду ни­ми ру­кой про­вел. Ох! Анус все еще бо­лез­ненный. Он да­же не зак­рылся тол­ком. Но под ак­ку­рат­ны­ми неж­ны­ми пог­ла­жива­ни­ями нем­но­го сти­ха­ет дис­комфорт. Раз­ве та­кое бы­ва­ет у нор­маль­ных лю­дей? Я-то ло­гикой поль­зу­юсь: раз бо­лит, зна­чит луч­ше не лезть. Но паль­цы ку­кол­ки тво­рят чу­деса. Мыш­цы и так мяг­кие, но под­да­ют­ся и рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся. Да и пе­на мыль­ная в ре­лакс свое прив­но­сит.  
Бо­же!!! Он сно­ва это сде­лал! Сно­ва во­шел в ме­ня без пре­дуп­режде­ния! На этот раз еще глуб­же, чуть ли не на всю дли­ну! Но по­чему мне не так боль­но? На­обо­рот, при­ят­но да­же как-то от его при­сутс­твия внут­ри.   
— Прос­ти. Я не удер­жался, — вы­дох­нул ку­кол­ка мне на ухо го­лосом, в ко­тором со­вер­шенно не прос­ле­жива­ет­ся со­жале­ния. А член его в мы­ле так плав­но внут­ри дви­га­ет­ся, да­же при­ят­нее, чем от смаз­ки. Та­кое воз­можно? — Ты же то­же дваж­ды это со мной сде­лал в мою пер­вую ночь. Те­бе не боль­но?  
Гос­по­ди! Я за­дыха­юсь! Что же про­ис­хо­дит? Мой ор­га­низм вдруг от­крыл но­вый по­тен­ци­ал для аналь­но­го сек­са? В смыс­ле, пас­сивно­го сек­са?! ДжеД­жун да­же дви­гать­ся рез­че стал. А вол­ны при­ят­ной ис­то­мы по все­му ор­га­низ­му раз­но­сят­ся!  
— А ты хо­тел бы?  
— Нет. По­это­му спе­ци­аль­но ис­поль­зо­вал твой по­даро­чек. Чу­до-гель дей­стви­тель­но ши­кар­ная шту­ка! Ты да­же не пис­кнул.  
«Чу­до-гель»?! Что это еще за гель?! Слу­ча­ем, не тот?.. ох, черт! Я ду­мал, что ДжеД­жун дав­но из­ба­вил­ся от не­го! Я же ту­да воз­бу­дитель под­сы­пал! Черт! А я тут в сво­ей адек­ватнос­ти сом­не­ва­юсь! Го­лову ло­маю!   
— Я вот о чем по­думал, — про­тянул кра­соту­ля пря­мо мне в ухо, да­же гу­бами ще­котал, по­ка го­ворил. На всю дли­ну ме­ня рез­ко на­садил. Ох! Сно­ва гу­бами к уху мо­ему при­пал, — Пом­нишь, я те­бе обе­щал про­демонс­три­ровать все пре­лес­ти аналь­но­го сек­са? — как-то зло­веще зву­чит сей­час его го­лос. ДжеД­жун сно­ва рез­ко тол­кнул­ся на всю дли­ну. — Зна­ешь, о чем я меч­тал, по­ка во мне сто­яла та чер­то­ва пу­ля?!  
Он что, за од­ну ночь ре­шил все мои гре­хи при­пом­нить?!   
— Ты про­сил те­бя из­ба­вить от нее.  
— Лишь по од­ной при­чине, — не­доб­ро вы­дох­нул ДжеД­жун, сно­ва тол­кнув­шись. — По­ка во мне виб­ри­рова­ла эта шту­ка, я хо­тел, что­бы ме­ня отод­ра­ли по пол­ной прог­рамме. Что­бы аж до гланд дос­та­ло! Зна­ешь, как это страш­но же­лать по­доб­ное?!  
Ку­кол­ка буд­то с це­пи сор­вался. Со всей си­лы вби­вать­ся в ме­ня на­чал. На всю дли­ну вго­ня­ет! Еще и ла­донью мне в ло­пат­ки упер­ся, а дру­гой ру­кой за бед­ро при­дер­жи­ва­ет. Ох! Да, так ему уда­ет­ся еще глуб­же прос­коль­знуть. Но что со мной? Не то, что­бы я фа­натом рез­ко стал та­кого жес­тко­го про­ник­но­вения, но мой ор­га­низм прос­то мле­ет от та­кого об­ра­щения! С ДжеД­жу­ном тог­да то же са­мое тво­рилось? А ведь мы на тот мо­мент еще ни ра­зу не про­бова­ли. Я толь­ко паль­ца­ми его брал.   
Это, на­вер­ное, дей­стви­тель­но са­мое жес­то­кое из­де­ватель­ство бы­ло. Ког­да сво­им ор­га­низ­мом уп­равлять не мо­жешь.  
— Ох, черт! — ДжеД­жун рез­ко сод­рогнул­ся и ко мне при­пал. Грудью в спи­ну мою вжал­ся. — Те­бе при­дет­ся по­дож­дать, по­ка вы­течет, — еле слыш­но про­тянул он мне на ухо. — Этот гель и на ме­ня дей­ству­ет, как ты за­метил. Прос­ти, что не смог до­вес­ти до кон­ца. Что мне сде­лать? Че­го ты сей­час хо­чешь?  
Ох! ДжеД­жун, ко­неч­но, ос­во­бодил мой вход от сво­его чле­на, но спер­ма на­ружу по­тек­ла и... Черт! Это боль­но! Щип­лет и сад­нит так про­тив­но! По­это­му он тог­да злил­ся и тре­бовал ре­зин­ку, да?! И по­это­му не стал ме­ня под­вергать лиш­ней бо­ли, спус­тив мне на жи­вот?! Так вы­ходит?! А кра­соту­ля, ока­зыва­ет­ся, не все моз­ги про­пил! Еще спо­собен на за­боту и опе­ку. Член сей­час мой в ку­лаке тер­за­ет. Да, это от­вле­ка­ет от жже­ния в зад­ни­це.  
— С ним не так прос­то кон­чить, прав­да? — го­няя в сво­ем ку­лаке мой член, нас­мешли­во про­тянул кра­соту­ля на ухо. Он стоп­ро­цен­тно прав. Воз­бужде­ние ди­кое, чувс­тви­тель­ность заш­ка­лива­ет, но это все толь­ко под­держи­ва­ет ор­га­низм во взвин­ченном сос­то­янии. Я-то ду­мал, по­чему он все не кон­чал! Ока­зыва­ет­ся, он прос­то не мог. — По­сосать? — Как же лег­ко с его уст сле­тело! Буд­то бу­тыл­ку с во­дой от жаж­ды пред­ло­жил! — Глу­боко возь­му, хо­чешь? — А над­ра­чивать член мой про­дол­жа­ет! Хо­чет, что­бы я поп­ро­сил его об этом? — За глан­ды те­бе же нра­вит­ся… и ког­да гло­таю…  
— Ку­кол­ка, не пу­тай ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста, с…  
— Ты всег­да лег­ко кон­чал от глу­боко­го. По­чему от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся?  
Зна­чит, он не о слу­чае с Джун­Хе­ном? Прав­да? Да, мне дей­стви­тель­но всег­да нра­вилось чувс­тво­вать его гор­ло. Там всег­да мок­ро и…   
— Ах! Ха­аа! А­ааах! Черт!!! — струя в сте­ну так и уда­рила. Те­ло все тру­сит. Черт! Я кон­чил от мыс­лей о гор­ле сво­ей ку­кол­ки, по­ка он мне ку­лаком член раз­дра­чивал! Что со мной про­ис­хо­дит се­год­ня?!  
— По­жалуй, я здесь боль­ше не ну­жен. — Яго­дицу мне по-хо­зяй­ски отод­ви­нул ру­кой. Что он там раз­гля­деть хо­чет? — По­будь еще нес­коль­ко ми­нут — с те­бя поч­ти все вы­тек­ло. Мне в этом па­ру воз­ду­ха не хва­та­ет, — чуть ли не вы­пал из ду­шевой. Ша­та­ющей­ся по­ход­кой до вы­хода из ван­ной до­шел. 

  
**ДжеД­жун**

  
Все ни­как вре­мени не бы­ло раз­гля­деть пов­ни­матель­нее иг­рушку. А у это­го маг­нитно­го ша­рика до­воль­но прос­тое ус­трой­ство. Он не тя­желый хоть и ме­тал­ли­чес­кий. Но и не глад­кий, хо­тя мне в на­чале так и по­каза­лось, а с не­боль­ши­ми уг­лубле­ни­ями, что-то вро­де па­зиков для стер­жня. И сам дер­жа­тель с ок­руглым глад­ким кон­цом. По­хоже, он тран­сфор­ми­ру­ет­ся да­же, что­бы лег­че цеп­лять бы­ло пуль­ку. Да, так и есть. Как для прос­то­го маг­ни­та, то очень мощ­но. Он рас­кры­ва­ет­ся, как толь­ко в кон­такт с ша­риком всту­па­ет. Еще три уси­ка выд­ви­га­ют­ся и в со­сед­ние уг­лубле­ния вхо­дят. Бь­юсь об зак­лад, эта шту­ка очень до­рого сто­ит! И го­лов­ка, и стер­жень мик­росхе­мами на­чине­ны. Еще и пульт дис­танци­он­ный. В этом виб­ра­торе на­чин­ка, как в сен­сорных конс­трук­ци­ях!  
Юн­Хо на по­лови­не дви­жения за­мер. Ок­руглив­ши­мися гла­зами на ме­ня смот­рит. Точ­нее, не столь­ко на ме­ня, сколь­ко на то, что в мо­их ру­ках.  
— В пос­тель ид­ти не пла­ниру­ешь?  
— Что ты соб­рался с этой шту­кой де­лать?! — опас­ли­во уточ­нил Юн­Хо, ука­зывая на иг­рушку. А сам с мес­та не дви­га­ет­ся да­же.  
— Иди ко мне, — я да­же угол оде­яла отод­ви­нул на его сто­роне кро­вати. — Я прос­то смот­рю. Ис­пы­тать-то я ее на се­бе уже ус­пел, а вот раз­гля­деть не по­лучи­лось.  
Юн­Хо сел на край кро­вати. По­пытал­ся ру­ку ко мне про­тянуть, что­бы отоб­рать. Он же не на­де­ет­ся на то, что я с лег­костью ему от­дам? Драть­ся, ко­неч­но, ник­то не стал, но Юн­Хо по­валил ме­ня и осед­лал в по­пыт­ке ру­ку мою пой­мать. Ду­маю, не так прос­то дос­тать, ес­ли я под по­душ­ку се­бе за го­лову ку­лак спря­тал.  
— От­дай, — пот­ре­бовал Юн­Хо, скло­ня­ясь к мо­ему ли­цу. А ла­донью не­навяз­чи­во под по­душ­ку сколь­знул.   
— Толь­ко ес­ли сам в се­бя вве­дешь. Но я-то знаю, что ты это­го де­лать не ста­нешь.  
— По­чему ты та­кой мсти­тель­ный? — в гу­бы мне вы­дох­нул, а паль­ца­ми уже по ру­ке про­вел до лок­тя. — Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что для пер­во­го ра­за триж­ды за ночь это — слиш­ком?  
— Я всег­да дол­ги с про­цен­та­ми воз­вра­щаю…   
Он сам ме­ня по­цело­вал. Так мяг­ко и неж­но. Чувс­твен­но. Вкус­но. Юн­Хо всег­да це­лу­ет­ся вкус­но. Не то­ропит­ся, гу­бы не­силь­но сми­на­ет сво­ими мяг­ки­ми ус­та­ми. Да­же кон­чи­ком язы­ка иног­да ще­кочет, но за­тем сно­ва гу­бами сми­на­ет. Чуть силь­нее, да­же вса­сыва­ет слег­ка. Паль­ца­ми к ла­дони мо­ей сколь­знул, не раз­ни­мая по­целуя.   
Уди­вил­ся, на­вер­ное, что в мо­ей ру­ке виб­ра­тора не ока­залось. Ему уда­лось лишь паль­цы с мо­ими пе­реп­лести. Но по­целуя не прек­ра­ща­ет, толь­ко язы­ком плав­но на глу­бину сколь­знул. Как всег­да вол­ну ис­то­мы по все­му мо­ему те­лу пос­лал!   
— Где он? — под по­душ­кой ру­кой по­шарил.  
Ко­неч­но же, там ни­чего нет. Он го­нял­ся не за той ру­кой. Я ус­пел в дру­гу ла­донь все пе­рело­жить, по­ка драз­нил его. Па­ры се­кунд зри­тель­но­го кон­такта для это­го хва­тило.  
Очень удоб­но то, что он сей­час вер­хом на мне си­дит. Яго­дицы раз­дви­нуты, а зна­чит от­крыт пол­ный дос­туп. Юн­Хо бед­ра­ми по­вел. Смот­рит на ме­ня как на пре­дате­ля, что я с дру­гой сто­роны шту­кови­ну эту дер­жал, а те­перь мед­ленно вво­жу в не­го.  
— В те­бе, — стер­жень вы­шел лег­ко.  
Юн­Хо бе­зыс­ходно вы­дох­нул.   
— Ты — де­мон во пло­ти, — без­на­деж­ным го­лосом про­тянул он.  
— Не я все это на­чал. Страш­но­го ни­чего не слу­чит­ся, мо­жешь мне по­верить. Иди ко мне, — для по­целуя скло­нил­ся поч­ти без соп­ро­тив­ле­ний. Но не ве­дет, лишь на мои дей­ствия от­ве­ча­ет. И гу­бы в от­вет сми­на­ет с той же си­лой, и свои навс­тре­чу мо­ему язы­ку от­кры­ва­ет по тре­бова­нию. Да­же внут­ри сво­им кон­чи­ком язы­ка ше­велит без осо­бого эн­ту­зи­аз­ма. Всхлип­нул, сто­ило мне на мед­ленный ре­жим вклю­чить ша­рик внут­ри не­го. Но по­целуя не прек­ра­тил, толь­ко ды­шать глуб­же стал. — Нем­но­го ще­кот­но, но силь­но­го дис­комфор­та не вы­зыва­ет, прав­да?  
— Мне и это­го дос­та­точ­но, — жа­лоб­но вы­дох­нул Юн­Хо, ку­да-то в сто­рону.  
— Здесь пять ре­жимов. Са­мый смак еще впе­реди. Но я обе­щаю быть учас­тли­вым, в от­ли­чие от не­кото­рых, — Юн­Хо об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул, ког­да я по­душеч­кой паль­ца его вход не­силь­но по­мас­си­ровал. А за­тем гу­бы мои на­шел сво­ими ус­та­ми.  
При­ят­ный по­рыв, ни­чего не ска­жешь. Сам ко мне язы­ком сколь­знул. Пы­та­ет­ся от­влечь­ся? Его вход сжи­ма­ет­ся с каж­дой се­кун­дой все боль­ше. А осо­бен­но, ког­да я виб­ра­цию в бо­лее быс­трый ре­жим пе­ревел. Юн­Хо да­же нег­ромко так пос­ку­ливать мне в гу­бы стал, еще и бед­ра­ми по мне ело­зит. Чле­ном на­литым о жи­вот мой трет­ся.   
Дро­жит весь под мо­ими гу­бами, по­ка я шею ему на­цело­вываю. То­нень­ко так го­лосок про­резал­ся от ша­рика внут­ри, на­бира­юще­го обо­роты. С си­лой бед­ра­ми в ме­ня вжи­ма­ет­ся. А вход та­ким плот­ным стал, за­жатым.   
Грудь мо­им гу­бам под­ста­вил, да­же в спи­не про­гиба­ет­ся. Сос­ки са­ми по­каза­лись, и тро­гать не приш­лось. Юн­Хо так жа­лоб­но всхлип­нул, ког­да я всо­сал бу­син­ку од­ну. Го­рячим чле­ном по мо­ему жи­воту по­тер­ся.   
— Черт! — поч­ти зак­ри­чал от мак­си­маль­но­го ре­жима.  
Ко­неч­но, Юн­Хо. По­нимаю, пок­ри­чать хо­чет­ся от этой фи­говин­ки в зад­ни­це. А ты ме­ня мол­чать зас­та­вил. Жи­вот нап­ряг под мо­ими гу­бами. Но это ско­рее все­го, не от по­целу­ев. Ему от виб­ра­ции сей­час ой как не­весе­ло.   
— Ты ку­да? — рез­ко ог­ля­нул­ся на ме­ня, ког­да меж­ду ног у не­го прос­коль­знул.  
— Я здесь, — от­ча­ян­но так на мой по­целуй от­ве­тил. Но я не поз­во­лил ему раз­вернуть­ся. Пусть на ко­ленях сто­ит. В гу­бы мне пос­ку­лива­ет от мас­са­жа на мо­шон­ке. Да­же под­ро­чить мне не поз­во­лил тог­да, а сей­час сам под­став­ля­ет­ся мне!  
— Не ухо­ди! — в ру­ку мою вце­пил­ся, как толь­ко я отс­тра­нил­ся от не­го.   
— Я ни­куда не иду. Но тво­ей поп­ке нуж­на по­мощь, — сам паль­цы раз­жал, за­тем ли­цом в по­душ­ку упал.  
Зас­та­вить его от­липнуть от мат­ра­са и стать на ко­лени ока­залось зат­рудни­тель­но, но Юн­Хо все же под­дался, ког­да я ре­жим на ми­нималь­ный пос­та­вил. Но зу­бами угол по­душ­ки грызть про­дол­жа­ет. Я­ич­ки под мо­ими гу­бами под­прыг­ну­ли мгно­вен­но. Да­же поп­кой дер­нул. Нуж­но мо­шон­ку нем­но­го по­тере­бить, что­бы рас­сла­билась. Прос­то по­лизать не дос­та­точ­но, ес­ли толь­ко слег­ка по­сосать. Не­силь­но, не на­вяз­чи­во, но нас­той­чи­во. А Юн­Хо все ску­лит в по­душ­ку. Пусть пос­ку­лит. Ког­да еще у ме­ня бу­дет та­кая воз­можность, зас­та­вить его по­дать го­лос?!  
Да, мо­шон­ка в мо­их гу­бах ста­ла рас­слаб­лять­ся. Ес­ли и бу­горок на про­меж­ности по­мас­си­ровать язы­ком, то ему еще лег­че стать дол­жно. Яго­дицы нап­ряг и вход та­кой за­жатый. Да­же на кон­чик язы­ка не ре­аги­ру­ет, не хо­чет под­да­вать­ся, что­бы впус­тить.   
Лад­но, пос­ту­пим по-дру­гому! До­бавим ре­жима по­быс­трее. Юн­Хо да­же вскрик­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. Паль­ца­ми по­душ­ку сжал. Но поп­кой не дер­га­ет, под­став­ля­ет мо­ему язы­ку. Да­ет­ся бу­горок на про­меж­ности с си­лой по­мас­си­ровать. А вот анус еще не пус­ка­ет. Как ни тол­кай­ся, как ни дол­би — мыш­цы все рав­но плот­но сжи­ма­ет. Мо­шон­ка то­же сно­ва нап­ряглась и под­жа­лась. Но под­да­лась, ког­да я с си­лой втя­нул я­ич­ко. Те­перь, бу­горок по­мас­си­ровать. И сно­ва на вход. Не пус­ка­ет. Ни от лег­ких пог­ла­жива­ний, ни от силь­ных не рас­кры­ва­ет­ся. Вот, ес­ли ре­жим сно­ва умень­шить…  
Эв­ри­ка! Кон­чик язы­ка впус­тил. Глав­ное, ак­ку­рат­но дей­ство­вать. Бо­же! Я же еще ни ра­зу ему язы­ком здесь не… Гос­по­ди! Так, лад­но! От это­го еще ник­то не уми­рал! Юн­Хо на раз ме­ня язы­ком в анус тра­ха­ет! Мож­но по­мас­си­ровать не­навяз­чи­во. О, он по­пой по­шеве­лил. Как буд­то по­удоб­нее ус­тра­ива­ет­ся. Хо­рошо, зна­чит, все пра­виль­но де­лаю.   
Ды­роч­ка смор­щенная, но… внут­ри, под коль­цом мышц сте­ноч­ка гла­день­кая. Глав­ное, до­бить­ся то­го, что­бы он ме­ня еще глуб­же впус­тил. Мед­ленно и не­навяз­чи­во мас­си­ровать. Мож­но с нес­пешным про­ник­но­вени­ем. Дол­жно по­дей­ство­вать. Всхли­пыва­ет так слад­ко.  
Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что от это­го мож­но ло­вить кайф. Что мо­жет нра­вить­ся вы­лизы­вать вход. Для ме­ня это всег­да бы­ло ди­ко, но ког­да он впус­ка­ет язык и мож­но по­щеко­тать кон­чи­ком внут­ри, да­же коль­цо мышц слег­ка под­це­пив, это все кры­шу сно­сит. Язы­ком мед­ленно про­никать и с каж­дым но­вым про­ник­но­вени­ем на мил­ли­метр глуб­же.  
Нуж­но ре­жим до­бавить, мед­ленные дей­ствия луч­ше не за­тяги­вать. Юн­Хо в спи­не прог­нулся и рез­ко вы­дох­нул. Анус сжал слег­ка, но все рав­но силь­но­му на­жиму под­да­ет­ся. Про­никать слож­нее, но Юн­Хо уже да­же не за­меча­ет, что я глу­боко внут­ри. Да­же рас­кры­вать­ся пос­те­пен­но на­чал.   
— Дже… по­жалуй­ста…. Вык­лю­чи… дай пе­редох­нуть… — а по­пой в мой язык сам вжи­ма­ет­ся. Вот, так ре­ак­ция! — Ку­кол­ка… по­жалуй­ста… — жа­лоб­но всхлип­нул и пос­мотрел на ме­ня та­кими глаз­ка­ми от­ча­ян­ны­ми. Не ре­аги­ру­ет да­же, что я язык уже уб­рал с его вхо­да и яго­дицу те­перь ему по­цело­вал. Толь­ко сле­зу не­воль­но пус­тил.   
Прос­ле­дил за тем, как я смаз­ку на ру­ку се­бе на­лил. На па­лец мой сам на­садил­ся. Я да­же тол­ком и прит­ро­нуть­ся не ус­пел. Да, Юн­Хо, этот чер­тов ша­рик, он та­кой. Зас­та­вит умо­лять ко­го угод­но.   
Ох, сно­ва ту­го! Но ху­же все­го дру­гое! Эта виб­ра­ция и на ме­ня раз­но­сит­ся! А как толь­ко я глуб­же сколь­знул, то го­лов­кой пря­мо в ша­рик и упер­ся! Черт! Ах! Черт! Я еще не ус­пел за­быть, как мне мыш­цы все внут­ри сво­дило от виб­ра­тора! А те­перь еще и член под­верга­ет­ся этим вол­нам! Черт! Нуж­но хо­тя бы ре­жим умень­шить!  
Что-то я не по­нимаю, кто ко­го сей­час тра­хать на­чал? Юн­Хо так и на­сажи­ва­ет­ся на ме­ня, ску­лит и дви­га­ет бед­ра­ми. И глав­ное, пог­лубже стре­мит­ся на­садить­ся, что зас­тавля­ет мою го­лов­ку ша­рик на глу­бину за­тал­ки­вать. Черт! Лад­но! Пусть бу­дет так! Чем ни про­тотип урет­раль­но­го виб­ра­тора! Черт! Мне аж зу­бы сво­дит!  
Юн­Хо вне­зап­но зак­ри­чал и сод­рогнул­ся. При­том нас­толь­ко силь­но его еще не бро­сало в су­доро­гах ор­газма. Так! Нуж­но вык­лю­чить эту шту­ку! Она толь­ко ме­ша­ет тра­хать­ся нор­маль­но! Юн­Хо обес­си­лено рух­нул на прос­ты­ни, а член мой ес­тес­твен­но там не за­дер­жался, выс­коль­знул. Юн­Хо аж под­бро­сило, как толь­ко я сно­ва во­шел в не­го.   
— Не на­до… по­жалуй­ста… не на­до…. — Бо­же, да он рас­пла­кать­ся го­тов!  
Лад­но, не бу­дем тер­зать его ды­роч­ку. Обой­дем­ся без сек­са. Сно­ва дер­нулся.  
— Это стер­жень. Я дос­та­ну ша­рик, — та­кого об­легче­ния я еще в жиз­ни на его ли­це не ви­дел. Он да­же ды­шать бо­ит­ся. — Все за­кон­чи­лось, — на по­целуй вя­ло от­ве­ча­ет. — Все хо­рошо? Нор­маль­но? Жить бу­дешь?  
— Сво­лочь ты, — ти­хо вы­дох­нул мне в гу­бы и сно­ва по­целу­ем при­пал. — К то­му же, пь­яная сво­лочь. — И опять це­лу­ет. — Ты не кон­чил…  
— За­будь. Ло­жись спать.   
— Я так не мо­гу. Мо­жет, ртом?  
— Я не хо­чу в рот. Спи.   
Взгляд от­вел, да­же ком сглот­нул. Но спус­тя па­ру мгно­вений он сно­ва ме­ня на се­бя по­тянул. На вся­кий слу­чай да­же про­верил мою го­тов­ность бо­евую.  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь?  
— Единс­твен­ное по­жела­ние: неж­но, ак­ку­рат­но и ос­то­рож­но. Ты ме­ня по­нял? — по­пу пе­редо мной выс­та­вил. Вход та­кой рас­крас­невший­ся, но все еще рас­крыт.  
— Не нуж­но…  
— Мне са­мому на те­бя сесть? Поль­зуй­ся мо­мен­том, по­ка приг­ла­шаю.  
Я не сдер­жался, слиш­ком мно­го соб­лазна. Зу­бы сце­пил, ког­да я мед­ленно го­лов­ку ввел. Внут­ри бе­зус­ловно хо­рошо. Мяг­ко и го­рячо, ком­фор­тно. Вот, толь­ко ему не очень при­ят­но от мо­его при­сутс­твия.   
— Мо­жет, прек­ра­тим это?  
— Я хо­чу это­го.   
— Юн­Хо, ми­нуту на­зад ты про­сил ос­та­новить­ся.   
— Я тог­да был слиш­ком чувс­тви­тель­ным пос­ле ор­газма. Сей­час все нор­маль­но.  
— Врешь и не крас­не­ешь.   
Ру­ку мою под се­бя за­пус­тил. Ни­чего се­бе! Он так же воз­бужден?! Как та­кое воз­можно?!  
— Ку­кол­ка, очень неж­но… и не дол­би… по­жалуй­ста… — сам да­же бед­ра­ми не­силь­но под­ви­гал.  
Очень неж­но и не дол­би?! Черт! Да я от это­го уже кон­чить го­тов! От од­но­го толь­ко его го­лоса и то­го, как он под­став­ля­ет­ся! Хо­чет неж­но… хо­рошо, бу­дем по инс­трук­ции дей­ство­вать. Мед­ленно бед­ра­ми рас­ка­чивать, ду­маю, бу­дет ему в са­мый раз. Шею для по­целу­ев под­став­ля­ет, да­же всхли­пыва­ет нег­ромко.   
Что же с ним та­кое слу­чилось, что он под­ста­вил­ся мне? Сна­чала, я брал его по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве, а те­перь сам приг­ла­сил. Так силь­но хо­чет, что­бы я раз­рядку по­лучил и да­же собс­твен­ной поп­кой го­тов по­жер­тво­вать? Как глу­по. Хоть он нас­толь­ко рас­кры­тый, что все дви­жения бес­пре­пятс­твен­но вы­пол­нять мож­но. Но он же хо­чет неж­но.  
— Дже…  
— М?  
— Чуть рез­че… Но не силь­но!..  
Рез­че? Гос­по­ди! Ко­неч­но, я мо­гу рез­че! Я толь­ко это­го и ждал! По­тому что раз­ме­рен­ные ме­тодич­ные дви­жения, хоть и на всю глу­бину, тер­петь уже нев­мо­готу! Хо­чет­ся че­го-то боль­ше­го. Ка­кой же он мяг­кий. Гос­по­ди! Я бы веч­ность внут­ри на­ходил­ся… Всхлип­нул, как толь­ко я гу­бами моч­ку уха его пой­мал. Но го­лову ко мне раз­вернул, что­бы мне лас­кать его бы­ло удоб­нее. И воз­му­щать­ся не стал, ког­да я темп ус­ко­рил. Толь­ко пос­та­ныва­ет те­перь чуть уве­рен­нее.   
— По­целуй ме­ня…  
Удив­ленно ли­цом ко мне по­вер­нулся, но гу­бами мои гу­бы нак­рыл. Ох!.. Как же хо­рошо!.. Рас­тво­рить­ся мож­но… Язы­ком так ле­гонь­ко мой гла­дит, да еще и в гу­бы мне всхли­пыва­ет. Да­же прог­нулся в спи­не слег­ка, ме­няя угол про­ник­но­вения. Глуб­же ме­ня пус­тил. Бо­же!   
— Я люб­лю те­бя…  
Еще нес­коль­ко рез­ких дви­жений пог­лубже, и я по­чувс­тво­вал, как мой член пуль­си­ровать на­чал. Ор­газм приб­ли­жа­ет­ся. Юн­Хо да­же гром­че всхлип­нул. Не дол­бать! Важ­но пом­нить об ус­ло­ви­ях! Черт! Но он пря­мо так и про­сит­ся, что­бы вго­няли на всю дли­ну! Сам поп­кой под­ви­лива­ет! Бо­же! Вот оно! Еще нем­ножко! Юн­Хо не­тер­пе­ливо к чле­ну сво­ему ру­кой по­тянул­ся. Не­уже­ли, то­же кон­ча­ет? Тог­да, нуж­но дож­дать­ся… Черт! Но это так слож­но! Дер­нулся. Он дер­нулся и зах­ри­пел. Всё? Я мо­гу се­бя от­пустить? По­хоже, что так. Внутрь не бу­ду, там на­вер­ное тре­щины уже. Ох! Бо­же… все те­ло све­ло...   
— Пов­то­ри… — ти­хо про­гово­рил Юн­Хо, гля­дя ку­да-то впе­реди се­бя.  
— Что имен­но?  
— То, что ска­зал…  
— Я люб­лю те­бя. И…  
— Еще раз. — Он что из­де­ва­ет­ся?  
— Я. Люб­лю. Те­бя. — А уш­ком так к мо­им гу­бам при­жима­ет­ся.  
— Еще…  
— Не при­калы­вай­ся.   
— Ты ред­ко об этом го­воришь. Поль­зу­юсь слу­ча­ем. К то­му же, днем ты ска­зал, что не­нави­дишь ме­ня, — сов­сем по­ник­шим го­лосом про­шеп­тал, уты­ка­ясь ли­цом в по­душ­ку.  
— Я люб­лю те­бя. — По его шее му­раш­ки от мо­его ше­пота про­бежа­лись. — Хо­чешь, я бу­ду го­ворить это каж­дый час?  
— Каж­дый час это — слиш­ком. Прос­то, ког­да по­чувс­тву­ешь не­об­хо­димость.   
— Ска­жи мне но­мер сво­его сче­та.   
— За­будь о день­гах, — рез­ко на спи­ну пе­ревер­нулся. — Я это сде­лал не для то­го, что­бы по­том спро­сить с те­бя. Воз­можно, я пос­ту­пил нес­коль­ко неп­ра­виль­но, не по­сове­товав­шись с то­бой, но…  
— Спи креп­ко, мой ры­царь. Про­еха­ли эту те­му.  
— ДжеД­жун, я хо­чу, что­бы ты пра­виль­но ме­ня по­нял, — он на­вис на­до мной. — Я люб­лю те­бя, по­это­му…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — умолк, ког­да я па­лец к его гу­бам прис­та­вил. — Спо­кой­ной но­чи.  
— Ты боль­ше не злишь­ся? — не­уве­рен­ным го­лосом уточ­нил Юн­Хо. Взгляд в не­дове­рии со­щурил.  
— Как я мо­гу злить­ся на че­лове­ка, ко­торый для ме­ня столь­ко де­ла­ет?  
— Прав­да?  
— Но в сле­ду­ющий раз пре­дуп­реждай. — Ох! В гу­бы мои впил­ся. Прав­да, не­дол­го.  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи, — и умос­тился у ме­ня под бо­ком. Хо­чет, что­бы я его об­нял? Ког­да та­кое бы­ло, что­бы он жал­ся ко мне, как ко­тенок? Обыч­но это я ока­зыва­юсь в его ла­пах заг­ре­бущих. Лад­но, се­год­ня мож­но.


	41. Chapter 41

**Юн­Хо**

  
Ох, бу­диль­ник. По­чему он так ра­но зво­нит?! Мне так у­ют­но еще не спа­лось в жиз­ни. Ка­жет­ся, ДжеД­жун то­же всю ночь в од­ной по­зе спал. Как об­нял ме­ня, так и сей­час ле­жит. Толь­ко мор­щится не­доволь­но от про­тив­но­го пис­ка. Нер­вно ру­кой по ча­сам уда­рил, а за­тем сно­ва ме­ня об­нял. Да­же еще креп­че к се­бе при­жал.  
— По­чему так ра­но он зво­нит? Нам же ко вто­рому уро­ку.  
— Мне на тре­ниров­ку. Мо­жет, про­пус­тить од­ну? — ДжеД­жун ме­ня в ма­куш­ку чмок­нул, и во­лосы паль­ца­ми пог­ла­дил.  
— Нель­зя. Ты да­же ал­ко­голь вче­ра пил. Про­пус­кать нель­зя. Ре­жим на­рушать то­же нель­зя.  
— За­нуда, — фыр­кнул ку­кол­ка, от­ки­дыва­ясь на­зад. — Кста­ти, ког­да твой чем­пи­онат?  
— Че­рез во­семь ме­сяцев.  
— Это не по­вод ло­дыр­ни­чать, — стро­го про­гово­рил кра­соту­ля. — По­чему про­гули­ва­ешь тре­ниров­ки? Хо­чешь, что­бы те­бя кто-то обо­шел?  
— Ме­ня обой­ти в сос­то­янии толь­ко ты.  
— Не будь так са­мо­уве­рен. В ко­неч­ном ито­ге, это мо­жет те­бя по­губить, — как-то очень не­весе­ло сей­час он вы­дох­нул. То ли не прос­нулся еще или что с ним та­кое?   
— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что я пло­хой гон­щик?  
— Ты — луч­ший гон­щик из всех, ко­го я встре­чал, — к гу­бам мо­им скло­нил­ся и мяг­ко сво­ими нак­рыл. — С доб­рым ут­ром.  
— Доб­ро­го ут­ра, ку­кол­ка, — я не удер­жался, что­бы не сдви­нуть паль­ца­ми прядь во­лос с его кра­сиво­го ли­ца.  
— Сос­та­вишь мне ком­па­нию на тре­ниров­ке?  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, я смо­гу сесть на байк?  
— Я же са­жусь на не­го пос­ле каж­до­го ра­за, — пле­чами по­жима­ет. А за­тем сно­ва мяг­ко ме­ня по­цело­вал.  
— Я пас.  
— В лю­бом слу­чае, подъ­ем! Мы ус­ну­ли в гряз­ной пос­те­ли. Прос­ты­ни нуж­но ме­нять. Да, и са­мим от­мыть­ся. Хоть в ду­ше ком­па­нию мне сос­та­вишь?  
— У нас не по­луча­ет­ся прос­то при­нять душ, ког­да мы там вмес­те. Уволь.  
— Тог­да, я пер­вый. Ты не про­тив?  
Айш! Всю спи­ну мне что ли спер­мой вче­ра за­лил? Кор­ка об­ра­зова­лась на по­яс­ни­це. Лад­но, прос­ты­ни нуж­но по­менять! Тут не толь­ко спер­ма. Тут еще и смаз­ка с нас ли­лась.  
Ох, чёрт! Ах! Как же боль­но! Бо­же, я и по­шеве­лить­ся нор­маль­но не мо­гу! А зад­ни­ца бо­лит так, что как буд­то ме­ня но­жом ре­зали вче­ра! Ох!..  
— Юн­Хо, ты в по­ряд­ке? — обес­по­ко­ено уточ­нил ДжеД­жун, гля­дя как я гу­бу за­кусил и встать пы­та­юсь.  
— Ка­жет­ся, не сов­сем. По­яс­ни­ца... Чёрт с ней! Но вот, зад...  
— На мес­то! Быс­тро! — ско­ман­до­вал кра­соту­ля, бро­са­ясь ко мне. На жи­вот ме­ня уло­жил и оде­яло в сто­рону от­ки­нул. Смот­рит при­дир­чи­во. А за­тем к яго­дице ру­кой по­лез, по­ловин­ки ос­то­рож­но раз­дви­нул. — Чёрт, — обес­по­ко­ено вы­дох­нул он.  
— Что там?  
— Ле­жи так! Я сей­час! — в ван­ную мет­нулся. Что про­ис­хо­дит?! Вер­нулся с та­зиком ма­лень­ким, по­лотен­цем и ап­течкой. — Не сто­ило мне те­бя слу­шать, — до­сад­ли­во по­тянул ку­кол­ка, от­жи­мая по­лотен­це от во­ды. А за­тем по рас­ще­лине меж­ду яго­диц про­вёл мяг­кой тканью. Ос­то­рож­но так. Чёрт! Это все рав­но боль­но!   
— Что про­изош­ло?  
— Здесь кровь, — вы­дох­нул ДжеД­жун. — Ты же зна­ешь, что с ану­са те­чёт не сра­зу? Это не девс­твен­ная пле­ва на вла­гали­ще, — по­лотен­цем вы­тирать мне вход про­дол­жа­ет.  
— Кровь? Ты ме­ня пор­вал?  
— На­вер­ное, ког­да ту иди­от­скую «пу­лю» пос­та­вил. Ты был тес­нее, чем пер­вый раз. — Еще раз по­лотен­це в теп­лой во­де смо­чил и меж­ду яго­диц про­вёл на про­меж­ность. Да­же по бед­ру тер­нул.   
— Мне не бы­ло боль­но.  
— Из-за виб­ра­ций. Но по­том те­бе ведь боль­но бы­ло? — вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на ме­ня.  
— Я ду­мал, что это с неп­ри­выч­ки. Но я же да­же кон­чил.  
— Кон­чил ты от сто­яка, ко­торый ру­кой гла­дил. Не пу­тай, — с тю­бика ка­кого-то кры­шеч­ку скру­тил и проз­рачную жид­кость се­бе на паль­цы вы­давил. — При­дет­ся по­тер­петь. Мне нуж­но внутрь паль­цем вой­ти. — Неж­но так вход мой пог­ла­дил, еле ка­са­ясь. Мазь раз­ма­зыва­ет.  
— Что это?  
— Ан­ти­сеп­тик. Тут еще аналь­ге­тики есть. Во вся­ком слу­чае, за­жив­ле­нию по­мога­ет и обез­бо­лива­ет. — Ох! Он па­лец мед­ленно ввел. Боль­но! Очень боль­но! Мне вче­ра так боль­но не бы­ло! До сте­нок с раз­ных сто­рон дос­тать пы­та­ет­ся. А от то­го, что он паль­цем там вер­тит мне еще ху­же! Ак­ку­рат­но так гла­дит, мед­ленно, тща­тель­но. Но все рав­но это до бе­зумия боль­но! Ах!  
— По­тер­пи, — да­же в яго­дицу ме­ня по­цело­вал. Луч­ше бы он прос­то па­лец уб­рал!  
— От­ку­да у те­бя эта шту­ка? Я те­бя то­же рвал?  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, она по­мога­ет толь­ко при аналь­ных раз­ры­вах? — вы­ходит! Мед­ленно! Очень мед­ленно выс­коль­знул.  
— Ру­ки и но­ги зе­лен­кой или й­одом об­ра­баты­ва­ют! Рвал? Толь­ко не ври! — уй­ти на­мылил­ся. Хо­рошо, что я его за ру­ку пой­мал.  
— Все жи­вы Юн­Хо, — пос­мотрел на ме­ня снис­хо­дитель­но. — Не сот­ря­сай воз­дух.  
— Сколь­ко раз?  
— Я раз­ве под­твер­дил?  
— Ты ушел от от­ве­та. Это да­ет все ос­но­вания ду­мать, что так оно и есть.  
— Моя по­па к те­бе при­вык­ла. Ты мо­жешь без под­го­тов­ки вой­ти, и мне ни­чего не бу­дет, — в ви­сок ме­ня мяг­ко по­цело­вал, а за­тем ла­донью по спи­не вниз про­вел, по яго­дице ле­гонь­ко пог­ла­дил. — Но тво­ей по­пе луч­ше се­год­ня не си­деть, — ехид­но так ух­мыль­нул­ся. Ох, как мне сей­час не до шу­ток!  
— В пер­вый раз то­же пор­вал? Те­бе бы­ло боль­но.  
— Пер­вый раз всег­да боль­но, — ри­тори­чес­ки хмык­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— ДжеД­жун, не шу­ти! Кон­крет­но от­веть на воп­рос!  
— Не злись. — Хо­лод­ным спо­кой­ным го­лосом нас­то­ял. Из глаз вся ве­селость тут же уш­ла. — Что из­ме­нит­ся? Ты пе­рес­та­нешь за­нимать­ся со мной лю­бовью? От­веть.  
— Не пе­рес­та­ну.  
— Вот, и все. Я по­меняю во­ду и вер­нусь. Ле­жи, не вста­вай.  
  
 ****

**ДжеД­жун**

  
В сто­ловой пар­ни на ме­ня удив­ленно по­коси­лись. Да, я один. Юн­Хо ос­тался до­ма. Да­же в душ ид­ти не рис­кнул; я по­мог ему про­тереть­ся от сви­детель­ств бур­ной но­чи люб­ви, сме­нил пос­тель­ное белье и ушел на за­нятия. Тре­ниров­ку все же приш­лось про­пус­тить.  
— Где Юн­Хо? — обес­по­ко­ен­но уточ­нил ЮЧон.  
— Что ты с ним сде­лал? Он хоть жив? — Мин не ос­тавля­ет сво­их при­вычек яз­вы!  
— Ему по­надо­бились ме­дицин­ская по­мощь и пос­тель­ный ре­жим. Я от­ве­тил на все воп­ро­сы? — да­же не мор­гну­ли, ког­да я сел на мес­то Юн­Хо. А ведь бы­ли вре­мена, ког­да они ме­ня сго­няли.   
— Ты ме­ня, по­рой, пу­га­ешь, брат, — вы­дох­нул Чан­Мин.  
— Кста­ти, что ты ска­жешь нас­чет?..  
— Мне пон­ра­вилось, — хит­ро ух­мыль­нул­ся Джун­Су, пе­реби­вая. Смот­рит на ме­ня так прис­таль­но. Да, он оп­ре­делен­но по­нял, о чем я соб­рался спро­сить. О тех са­мых пре­зер­ва­тивах, что Ми­ну вру­чил пос­ле на­шей про­гул­ки.  
ЮЧон шум­но вы­дох­нул, от­во­рачи­ва­ясь.  
— Пой­ду, по­курю…  
— Я с то­бой, — удив­ленно на ме­ня по­косил­ся, что я сле­дом под­нялся.  
— Ты бро­сил! — вос­клик­нул гнев­но Чан­Мин, ука­зав на ме­ня паль­цем.  
— Это бы­ло не­об­ду­ман­ное ре­шение.  
— Мне так не по­каза­лось, — стро­го так смот­рит на ме­ня.  
— Ну, хоть воз­ду­хом по­дышу. — Я слег­ка под­мигнул бра­ту. Я-то за­метил, как он сту­шевал­ся, ког­да речь заш­ла о них с Джун­Су. Пусть по­вор­ку­ют.  
С ЮЧо­ном мы ре­шили вый­ти на кры­шу. Вот, толь­ко там мы стол­кну­лись с неп­ри­ят­ным сюр­при­зом в ли­це Кван­Су. То­же по­пых­теть вы­шел.  
— Че­го зас­тыл? — ЮЧон ме­ня под­пихнул в спи­ну, чтоб я вы­шел из зда­ния.  
— Ни­чего, — не хва­тало еще с этим при­дур­ком мир­но сто­ять на од­ном бал­ко­не!   
Кван­Су то­же за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но ме­ня раз­гля­дыва­ет. ЮЧон лишь хо­лод­но по не­му взгля­дом про­вел и нап­ра­вил­ся к бор­ти­ку. Хо­рошо, хоть эта мразь ре­шил ис­па­рить­ся.  
— Рас­слабь­ся, — спо­кой­но вы­дох­нул ЮЧон, из­вле­кая си­гаре­ты из кар­ма­на. — Он те­бя не тро­нет. Ему дош­ло. Бу­дешь? — рас­кры­тую пач­ку мне про­тянул. Ду­маю, од­ну за це­лый день мож­но. Да­же под­ку­рил мне.   
Черт! Сол­нце в гла­за све­тит! Я спи­ной в бор­тик упер­ся, а ЮЧон вро­де как ли­цом ко мне ока­зал­ся. Уже от­сту­пить го­товит­ся, что­бы ря­дом у пе­рил прис­тро­ить­ся.  
— У те­бя что-то на ли­це!  
— Где? — ру­кой по ще­ке маз­нул.   
— С дру­гой сто­роны. — Лег­че са­мому уб­рать. Что-то зе­леное. Мо­жет, ук­роп? Черт! Ух­ва­тить не по­луча­ет­ся! О! Сле­тело.  
— Спа­сибо, — удив­ленно вы­дох­нул он, при­зем­ля­ясь око­ло ме­ня. — У вас с Юн­Хо это серь­ез­но? — вне­зап­ный воп­рос. Очень вне­зап­ный.  
— Ду­ма­ешь, я бы под­ста­вил свою зад­ни­цу ра­ди су­щего лю­бопытс­тва?  
— То­же вер­но, — кив­нул за­дум­чи­во, стря­хивая пе­пел с кон­чи­ка си­гаре­ты. — Толь­ко, я все рав­но не до­гоняю: как два му­жика с чле­нами тра­хать­ся меж­ду со­бой мо­гут?! Это же фу как про­тив­но! — пле­чами брез­гли­во дер­нул.  
— Го­воришь, буд­то мы спим и ви­дим, как с ку­чей раз­ных му­жиков пе­репи­хива­ем­ся! — ре­аль­но его ре­ак­ция ме­ня ра­зоз­ли­ла! — Юн­Хо во­об­ще пер­вый па­рень, с ко­торым я по­цело­вал­ся. Я в жиз­ни не ду­мал, что ме­ня так нак­рыть мо­жет.  
— Фу, я да­же по­цело­вать­ся не смог бы!  
— Мне, что ре­аль­но те­бя по­цело­вать, чтоб ты не фу­кал?!  
Глаз­ки ис­пу­ган­но рас­ши­рил. Да­же ком сглот­нул. Го­мофоб хре­нов!   
— Ты так со мной не шу­ти, — гор­танно про­цедил ЮЧон.  
— Ес­ли те­бе за­вязать гла­за и зас­та­вить ли­зать­ся — ты да­же не пой­мешь, кто это был: с пись­кой или с чле­ном. У те­бя да­же вста­нет от это­го. Ты хрен се­бе от­ре­жешь, ес­ли ока­жет­ся, что со­сал­ся с му­жиком?! Ведь, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся! Зуб даю: пон­ра­вит­ся!  
Мор­га­ет ис­пу­ган­но. Да­же за­был, что по­курить сю­да вы­шел. Бе­сит! Черт! Бе­сит! Да­же сло­ва мне вдо­гон­ку не ска­зал. Пусть ка­тит­ся!

  
**Юн­Хо**

В зам­ке что-то за­шур­ша­ло. Ку­кол­ка с за­нятий вер­нулся.  
— Хей! Как тут мой из­ра­нен­ный ры­царь? — доб­ро­душ­но улыб­нулся кра­соту­ля, под­хо­дя ко мне. Па­кет мне на но­ги пос­та­вил и скло­нил­ся для по­целуя. От не­го пах­нет мо­роз­ной све­жестью. Но, ка­жет­ся, не­дав­но ку­рил. Ка­кой-то прив­кус горь­ко­ватый на его гу­бах. — Смот­ри, что я нам при­нес! — во­оду­шев­ленно па­кет рас­крыл. — Ку­рица гриль! Смерть же­луд­ку! Но это не­ре­аль­но вкус­но! Так! Са­латы! Один из све­жих ово­щей, дру­гой из ту­шеных. Те­перь! Фрук­ты! Тут ни­какой ори­гиналь­нос­ти… так, что­бы бы­ло че­го по­жевать. Й­огурт. Ты лю­бишь й­огурт?  
— Обо­жаю, — ес­ли чес­тно, мне пле­вать есть ли в до­ме й­огурт. Я к ним рав­но­душен. Но до­воль­ная мор­дочка кра­соту­ли, выб­равше­го этот ма­ло здо­ровый ра­ци­он пер­со­наль­но, что­бы по­бало­вать мой ап­пе­тит, ме­ня нас­толь­ко уми­ля­ет. Да­же ба­боч­ки в жи­воте пор­хать ста­ли. Что зна­чит, ра­зочек жо­пу ра­ди не­го пор­вал в пря­мом смыс­ле. Сра­зу столь­ко люб­ви и за­боты от ку­кол­ки на го­лову сва­лилось.  
— Мо­жет, мне нуж­но бы­ло су­ши еще при­нес­ти? — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул кра­соту­ля, по­тирая ви­сок то­нень­ким паль­чи­ком.  
— Не нуж­но. Это­го дос­та­точ­но.  
— Я еще пи­роже­нок зах­ва­тил. Толь­ко я не пом­ню, что­бы ты слад­кое силь­но ел…  
— Пи­рож­ное с кре­мом или суф­ле?  
— С кре­мом. За­вар­ным.  
— Ты при­нес не толь­ко же­луд­ку смерть, но и фи­гуре.  
— Я при­нес те­бе сти­мул к тре­ниров­кам пос­ле выз­до­ров­ле­ния, — ехид­но ух­мыль­нул­ся и сно­ва ме­ня по­цело­вал.   
Э, нет! Прос­тым чмо­ком ты у ме­ня не от­де­ла­ешь­ся! Не стал соп­ро­тив­лять­ся мо­им гу­бам, сво­ими не­силь­но смял в от­вет. Ка­кие же они мяг­кие… обо­жаю та­кие не­тороп­ли­вые по­целуи с мо­ей ку­кол­кой. Да­же с язы­ком не обя­затель­но. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то сми­нать мяг­кие ус­та. Кра­соту­ля па­кет сдви­нул и но­гу че­рез ме­ня пе­реки­нул. Сно­ва к гу­бам при­пал по­целу­ем. Виб­ра­ция ка­кая-то раз­да­лась. Ку­кол­ка за те­лефо­ном в шта­ны по­тянул­ся, а за­тем не­охот­но от губ мо­их отс­тра­нил­ся.  
— Что там?  
— Стран­но, — удив­ленно вы­дох­нул он. — Это от бра­та. Про­сит в «сет­ку» зай­ти.  
— А что он хо­чет, что­бы ты уви­дел?  
— Не знаю, — пле­чами по­жал и го­ловой кач­нул. — Да­вай, пос­мотрим?  
Но­ут­бук в пос­тель при­тащил и ря­дом со мной в кро­вати прис­тро­ил­ся. Лю­ди в ча­те что-то ожив­ленно об­сужда­ют. А ис­точни­ком все­го это­го ха­оса пос­лу­жили две фот­ки. Черт! Я да­же не знаю, что ду­мать! От­четли­во вид­но, как ку­кол­ка, с за­жатой меж­ду паль­цев си­гаре­той, ла­донью при­дер­жи­ва­ет ли­цо дру­гому пар­ню и го­лову в бок нак­ло­нил. Еще и с гла­зами прик­ры­тыми. Они це­лу­ют­ся?! На дру­гой фот­ке вид­но, что это ЮЧон! Ка­кого чер­та?! Что это?! Ку­кол­ка с мо­им луч­шим дру­гом шаш­ни кру­тят у ме­ня за спи­ной?! И ког­да это у них на­чалось?! Сам в шо­ке си­дит, что на­ружу все вы­лез­ло.  
— Юн­Хо, это…  
— Мол­чи! — не­нави­жу, ког­да он та­кими глаз­ка­ми не­вин­ны­ми мор­га­ет! Черт! Сна­чала, та шлю­ха, а те­перь мой луч­ший друг!  
— Юн­Хо, ни­чего не бы­ло! — пот­ря­сен­но вос­клик­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— Не бы­ло?! Ска­жешь, что это фо­тошоп?! Да­же я ви­жу, что фот­ки нас­то­ящие!  
— Я во­об­ще не по­нимаю, от­ку­да это!   
— Не по­нима­ешь? — Черт! Го­лос сел. — Ког­да у вас все на­чалось?  
— Что на­чалось?! Я го­ворю, что нет ни­чего!  
— Сколь­ко уже вы мне го­лову мо­рочи­те?!  
— Ты слы­шишь ме­ня?! Я го­ворю, что меж­ду на­ми ни­чего нет! Я не из­ме­нял те­бе! Тем бо­лее с ЮЧо­ном! Этим го­мофо­бом!  
Я хо­чу по­верить. Очень хо­чу! До бе­зумия хо­чу, что­бы это ока­залось прав­дой. Но не мо­гу. Фо­тог­ра­фии ведь не врут. Он сам дер­жит за ли­цо дру­гого пар­ня. Да еще и в та­кой по­зе! Что я мо­гу ду­мать?!  
— Юн­Хо, по­верь мне, по­жалуй­ста, — ла­донью ру­ку мою нак­рыл. Еще и шеп­чет так!  
— Не при­касай­ся ко мне!  
— Юн­Хо, по­жалуй­ста! Я кля­нусь, что ни­чего не бы­ло! — да­же раз­ры­дал­ся.   
Черт! Я не мо­гу ря­дом с ним на­ходить­ся! Ох! Бо­лит все! Сно­ва ме­ня за ру­ку пой­мать пы­та­ет­ся. Нет! Не мо­гу ос­тать­ся!   
— Юн­Хо, ку­да ты?! — за мной сле­дом вско­чил. В ру­ку мне вце­пил­ся.  
— По­даль­ше от­сю­да. Убе­ри ру­ку.  
— Юн­Хо, я да­же не пом­ню, о чем мы го­вори­ли с ним, на что я там смот­рел! — сквозь сле­зы кри­чит на ме­ня.  
— На что смот­рел?! — а ру­ку выр­вать из его клеш­ни не так прос­то. — Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся на­до мной?!  
— Я люб­лю толь­ко те­бя! Мне боль­ше ник­то не ну­жен! — Бо­же… как за­ливис­то ры­да­ет… неп­ло­хой спек­такль… На­конец, выр­вать­ся из его зах­ва­та уда­лось. А ку­кол­ка на ко­лени рух­нул пе­редо мной. Пла­чет так, го­лосит нав­зрыд. — Юн­Хо, я умо­ляю те­бя: по­верь мне! Хоть раз по­верь!  
В дверь кто-то ло­мит­ся. Гос­тей еще не хва­тало! ЮЧон?!  
— Что ты здесь за­был?!  
В грудь ме­ня тол­кнул и в ком­на­ту про­тис­нулся, да­же дверь за со­бой зах­лопнул. На ры­да­юще­го ДжеД­жу­на ус­та­вил­ся.  
— Прек­ра­ти ре­веть! — ряв­кнул он на кра­соту­лю, еще и на но­ги его под­нял, под­мышку под­хва­тив.  
— Рас­слабь­ся? Он те­бя не тро­нет? Ему дош­ло?! О чем ты?! — ка­жет­ся, ЮЧон по­пал в не­милость. Нас­толь­ко обоз­ленным я кра­соту­лю еще не ви­дел.   
О ком это они сей­час? Обо мне? Ло­ха из ме­ня де­ла­ют?!   
— Стой на мес­те! — крик­нул ЮЧон, как толь­ко я руч­ки двер­ной кос­нулся. — Ду­ма­ешь, мне кай­фо­во быть в ря­дах го­мосе­ков с тво­ей ку­кол­кой?! Я бы в жиз­ни на му­жика не пос­мотрел! Ты ме­ня зна­ешь! При­ди в се­бя! Ры­дал бы он сей­час, стоя на ко­ленях, ес­ли бы что-то бы­ло меж­ду на­ми?!   
— Ну, тог­да, мо­жет, ты мне объ­яс­нишь, что это за фот­ка?!  
— Мы на кры­шу по­курить выш­ли, а там эта гни­да си­дела! Кван­Су! На­вер­ное, он за­пос­тил!  
— Мне по са­раю, кто за­пос­тил! Ка­кого чер­та, блять, вы там со­сались?!  
— Да мы толь­ко о те­бе там и го­вори­ли! У ме­ня б не встал!  
Я сам не за­метил, как ку­лаком ему в че­люсть дви­нул. Да­же гу­бу раз­бил, ка­жет­ся. ЮЧон толь­ко през­ри­тель­но на ме­ня пос­мотрел.   
— Ты пол­ный при­дурок, — еле слыш­но про­тянул он. — Грош це­на ва­шим от­но­шени­ям, раз ты ве­ришь во вся­кую хрень.   
Ку­кол­ка да­же пла­кать пе­рес­тал. Толь­ко но­сом шмы­га­ет. Ок­руглив­ши­мися гла­зами на нас смот­рит. Черт! Не­уже­ли, прав­да, ни­чего не бы­ло меж­ду ни­ми? И это все­го лишь ра­курс? Но за­чем тог­да кра­соту­ля к его ли­цу по­лез?  
— Это прав­да?  
— У ме­ня на ли­це что-то бы­ло. ДжеД­жун прос­то смах­нул. Это про­изош­ло поч­ти сра­зу, как та ско­тина уш­ла. На­вер­ное, под­жи­дал вкус­нень­кое, раз фот­ки есть.  
Бо­жеч­ки, я ку­кол­ку до ис­те­рики сво­ей рев­ностью до­вел. Он та­ким нес­час­тным и раз­би­тым еще не выг­ля­дел. Дро­жит весь. Бо­ит­ся, что я кри­чать про­дол­жу? Да­же не пис­кнул, ког­да я гу­бы его нак­рыл, не­уве­рен­но так мои в от­вет смял.  
— Вы не мог­ли бы дож­дать­ся, по­ка я уй­ду?! — про­шипел ЮЧон. А кра­соту­ля толь­ко тес­нее ко мне при­жал­ся. Дверь хлоп­ну­ла. На­вер­ное, не вы­дер­жал, ушел.  
— Я та­кой го­лод­ный. По­кор­мишь ме­ня? — Я бы до смер­ти свою ку­кол­ку за­цело­вал! Он та­кой хо­рошень­кий! А глав­ное, вер­ный!


	42. Chapter 42

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Впер­вые за столь­ко лет со мной на чем­пи­онат при­ехал брат. Обыч­но, ме­ня ник­то не соп­ро­вож­дал из род­ни, толь­ко сек­ре­тарь и тре­нер. Ду­маю, Чан­Мин и в этот раз не при­ехал бы, ес­ли бы ему са­мому учас­тво­вать в гон­ке не приш­лось бы. А так, хит­рый га­деныш ре­шил для лич­но­го опы­та по­наб­лю­дать за ре­аль­ной ат­мосфе­рой на гон­ках. Ал­чный. Та­кой ал­чный. Но в этом весь мой брат. Ду­маю, ес­ли он пе­рес­та­нет та­ким быть, то он ут­ра­тит свою лич­ность.  
— Ты всех их зна­ешь? — за­дум­чи­во уточ­нил Чан­Мин, раз­гля­дывая мо­их со­пер­ни­ков.  
— Лич­но пе­ресе­кал­ся толь­ко с не­кото­рыми, но по­черк изу­чил каж­до­го из них. В этом пла­не те­бе бу­дет слож­нее с Джун­Су. Нет тонн ви­део с его за­ез­да­ми. — Брат по­мог мне со сна­ряже­ни­ем, рем­ни под­пра­вил.  
— А ес­ли за ни­ми под­смот­реть? Ус­та­новить скры­тую ка­меру? — шеп­нул Чан­Мин мне на ухо. — Это же ре­аль­но?  
— А я ду­мал, что ты его лю­бишь…  
— Я смо­гу лю­бовать­ся тре­ниров­ка­ми лю­бимо­го, — гад­ко ух­мыль­нул­ся Мин. — Сде­ла­ешь? Не смот­ри на ме­ня так! Как буд­то ты ни­ког­да не наб­лю­дал за чу­жими тре­ниров­ка­ми втай­не! Я ви­дел!  
— Ес­ли ты дашь мне ад­рес их тре­ниро­воч­но­го ла­геря, я по­думаю, что с этим мож­но сде­лать. Но уч­ти: ес­ли об­на­ружит­ся под­гля­дыва­ние, то ре­зуль­та­ты го­нок ан­ну­лиру­ют­ся. И ты бу­дешь про­иг­равшим, не­зави­симо от ко­личес­тва бал­лов.  
— Черт, — вы­дох­нул брат, от­вернув­шись.  
От­че­го-то взор­ва­лась пуб­ли­ка вос­торжен­ны­ми виз­га­ми. Чан­Мин аж приг­нулся от не­ожи­дан­но гром­ких кри­ков. На эк­ра­не про­мель­кну­ло зна­комое ли­цо. Па­рень про­бира­ет­ся сквозь тол­пу к трас­се. Не один па­рень, их двое, но про­ходу толь­ко од­но­му не да­ют. Нес­ложно до­гадать­ся кто это. Ис­те­рики сре­ди зри­телей при­об­ре­ли еще боль­шую мощь, как толь­ко Юн­Хо по­дошел ко мне и об­нял. По-дру­жес­ки по спи­не пох­ло­пал.  
— Сде­лай их! Пор­ви всех, лад­но?!  
— Обя­затель­но!   
— Ох, я бы те­бя по­цело­вал, но там ка­меры, — расс­тро­ен­ным го­лосом про­тянул Юн­Хо мне над ухом.  
— Дос­та­точ­но то­го, что ты здесь.  
— ДжеД­жун, ты пом­нишь, что пос­ле гон­ки у те­бя ин­тервью? — на­пом­нил ад­во­кат.   
Черт! Да, я пом­ню об этом ин­тервью, толь­ко вот, од­на проб­ле­ма. Я не хо­чу го­ворить за­думан­ное в при­сутс­твии Юн­Хо. Ему мо­жет быть боль­но.   
— Юн­Хо…  
— Что? — нас­то­рожен­но в гла­за мне заг­ля­дыва­ет. Нап­рягся весь.  
— Я сде­лаю од­но за­яв­ле­ние, но…  
— Для нее? — стро­го уточ­нил он, пе­реби­вая ме­ня.  
— Я дол­жен это сде­лать. К то­му же, нуж­но на­пом­нить Кван­Су, кто пра­вит бал.   
— Пос­ту­пай, как зна­ешь, — не­доволь­но гу­бы под­жал и в сто­рону пог­ля­дел.  
— Не бе­ри мои сло­ва близ­ко к сер­дцу, лад­но? Ты же зна­ешь, что я толь­ко те­бя люб­лю. — У не­го му­раш­ки по шее про­бежа­лись от мо­его ше­пота над ухом. — Эта по­беда бу­дет для те­бя. Не­зави­симо от мо­их слов на ка­меру. Прос­то пом­ни об этом.  
Ох, черт! Как же труд­но сдер­жи­вать­ся! Так хо­чет­ся нап­ле­вать на ок­ру­жа­ющих и об­щес­твен­ное мне­ние! Хо­чет­ся прос­то уде­лить ми­нуту для сво­их лич­ных пот­ребнос­тей! Нап­ри­мер, по­цело­вать Юн­Хо. Мо­его у­ют­но­го Юн­Хо. Лю­бимо­го Юн­Хо. Обо­жа­емо­го Юн­Хо.

  
**Юн­Хо**

Ку­кол­ка дей­стви­тель­но про­фи три­ала. Чис­тей­шие трю­ки, плав­ные по­воро­ты, уве­рен­но дер­жится на трас­се, с точ­ностью кон­тро­лируя ско­рость. Я ви­жу, что он единс­твен­ный с мак­си­маль­ным ко­личес­твом бал­лов. Это чис­тая по­беда. Он очень лов­ко об­хо­дит со­пер­ни­ков. Ка­чес­твен­но вы­пол­ня­ет те же трю­ки ря­дом с те­ми, кто не­уве­рен в сво­их си­лах на дан­ном от­резке трас­сы. Мас­так. Вот, что зна­чит по­казать свою силь­ней­шую сто­рону на фо­не сла­бого со­пер­ни­ка. Так ку­кол­ка и пе­реме­ща­ет­ся от од­но­го гон­щи­ка к дру­гому. И соз­да­ет­ся об­щая кар­ти­на то­го, что он бе­зуп­ре­чен на фо­не всех ос­таль­ных. На пос­ледних трех­стах мет­рах кра­соту­ля уве­рен­но вы­вел гон­щи­ка с трас­сы. Пря­мо пе­ред фи­нишем. Жесть! Тот ку­кол­ке прос­то ме­шал, ви­ляя за­дом.  
Но­вый чем­пи­он. Хи­ро. Хи­ро впер­вые от­крыл свое ли­цо. Боль­шая часть бо­лель­щи­ков вос­торжен­но ах­ну­ли, гля­дя на его си­яющую улыб­ку. Да, ку­кол­ка, без на­мор­дни­ка те­бе ку­да кра­сивее. Ка­жет­ся, не­кото­рым нуж­но ме­дицин­скую по­мощь ока­зывать! Кра­соту­ля сра­жа­ет сво­им оба­яни­ем на­повал.  
— Про­ком­менти­руй­те свои ощу­щения, — поп­ро­сил его жур­на­лист.  
— Ох! Это… Это слож­но. Се­год­ня очень мно­го драй­ва! — за­рази­тель­но сме­ет­ся. — Все гон­щи­ки очень силь­ные со­пер­ни­ки.   
По­чему я ему не ве­рю? Он всех дос­ко­наль­но знал. По­это­му спе­ци­аль­но и прис­тра­ивал­ся на оп­ре­делен­ных мо­мен­тах.  
— Кто ждал се­год­ня ва­шей по­беды?  
— Фа­наты? — ко­кет­ли­во улыб­нулся в ка­меру. Ку­кол­ка, не зас­тавляй ме­ня рев­но­вать! Это нас­толь­ко бе­зуп­речный флирт на ка­меру, что он мне ви­дит­ся ка­кой-то гол­ли­вуд­ской звез­дой с про­фес­си­ональ­ным ста­жем. — Я ви­дел, что в ин­терне­те есть мой фан-клуб. Спа­сибо вам всем за под­дер­жку и теп­лые сло­ва!  
— А из близ­ких, кто вас под­держи­ва­ет?  
— Из близ­ких, — ДжеД­жун опус­тил го­лову. — Вы ви­дели мо­его млад­ше­го бра­та; Чан­Мин по­маши руч­кой в ка­меру. — Мел­кий не­доволь­но гу­бы под­жал, но все же на­шел в се­бе си­лы ух­мыль­нуть­ся и мах­нуть ру­кой. — С Юно мы то­же близ­ки. Хоть он мне и про­иг­рал на пре­дыду­щем эта­пе, се­год­ня он при­шел под­держать ме­ня. — Те­перь и ме­ня круп­ным пла­ном взя­ли. Пуб­ли­ка одоб­ри­тель­но выс­висты­ва­ет что-то. — Ко­неч­но, есть еще те, кто се­год­ня не при­шел, но бо­ле­ют за ме­ня. Это нем­но­го… — кра­соту­ля за­мол­чал. С его ли­ца мед­ленно сош­ла улыб­ка. Да­же гла­за слег­ка ув­лажни­лись. Вот, ар­тис­тка! — Ты се­год­ня впер­вые не приш­ла. Но я все же по­бедил, ви­дишь? Это бы­ло очень слож­но. Ког­да ты ря­дом по­беда да­ет­ся мне нам­но­го лег­че. Ха­на, я хо­чу, что­бы ты зна­ла: то, что меж­ду на­ми про­изош­ло, не бы­ло ошиб­кой… — дол­го так взгляд на ка­меру дер­жит.   
Черт! Ес­ли бы он ме­ня не пре­дуп­ре­дил, то я точ­но сей­час с ка­тушек сле­тел бы! Вот, как так мож­но нас­толь­ко ши­кар­но сыг­рать на пуб­ли­ку?! Черт! А мо­жет, он дей­стви­тель­но прав­ду ска­зал? А ме­ня прос­то не хо­тел расс­тра­ивать? Ведь, мо­жет же та­кое быть? Сам же приз­нался мне, что эта суч­ка ему нра­вит­ся!  
— Это ва­ша де­вуш­ка? — ожив­ленно уточ­нил жур­на­лист.  
— Есть че­ловек, ко­торый мне нра­вит­ся, — до­воль­но серь­ез­ным то­ном ска­зал ДжеД­жун. Сей­час его осан­ка очень пря­мая, да­же слег­ка гор­де­ливая. — Нра­вит­ся нас­толь­ко, что я пос­вя­тил ему эту по­беду. Нра­вит­ся нас­толь­ко, что я го­тов ска­зать пе­ред де­сяти­тысяч­ной тол­пой: «Я люб­лю те­бя!» — Бо­же! У ме­ня му­раш­ки по спи­не про­бежа­ли. Этот его взгляд! Как буд­то пря­мо на ме­ня смот­рит че­рез эк­ран. Ко­му он это ска­зал? Ей? Или мне? — И я го­тов го­ворить это каж­дый час. — Тем же стро­гим го­лосом на­пом­нил кра­соту­ля.   
Это он мне? Я пом­ню та­кую уг­ро­зу с его сто­роны. Бо­же! Мне еще ник­то не приз­на­вал­ся с эк­ра­на те­леви­зора. На весь мир. Сер­дце из гру­ди го­тово выс­ко­чить. Джун­Су ру­ку мне на пле­чо по­ложил.  
— С то­бой все нор­маль­но? — ти­хо уточ­нил брат.  
— Нет, — я так от­ве­тил лишь по­тому, что ДжеД­жун сей­час в мою сто­рону смот­рит. Это в знак под­твержде­ния его сло­вам? Или это из­ви­нения за бо­лез­ненное шоу?  
— Он же те­бе толь­ко что приз­нался! — хо­хот­нул Джун­Су. — Он крут, бра­тиш­ка!  
— Я знаю.  
— Я, прав­да, про Ха­Ну ни чер­та не по­нял. Кто она?  
— Ха­На — лю­бовь всей жиз­ни Кван­Су, — опе­редил ме­ня Чан­Мин. У Джун­Су ли­цо от удив­ле­ния вы­тяну­лось. — По­хоже, брат ре­шил отом­стить это­му при­дур­ку за то, что тот ЮЧо­на в го­мосек­су­алис­ты при­чис­лил с его учас­ти­ем. Ты же пом­нишь те фот­ки. Но кадр, и прав­да, кру­той по­лучил­ся.  
Спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя, нам с ку­кол­кой уда­лось ос­тать­ся на­еди­не, по­даль­ше от тол­пы. Жур­на­лис­ты по­лучи­ли же­ла­емое ин­тервью, пок­лонни­ки до­воль­ны сим­па­тич­ной мор­дочкой сво­его ку­мира; как я по­нял, мно­гие да­же не ожи­дали, что он нас­толь­ко кра­сив.  
— Ох, отец ме­ня кок­нет! — вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля, но он не выг­ля­дит очень расс­тро­ен­ным по это­му по­воду. — Как бы це­ны на ак­ции не упа­ли! Ме­ня же все его пар­тне­ры в ли­цо зна­ют! Как пер­во­го нас­ледни­ка!  
— ДжеД­жун, что это бы­ло?  
— Как ты мо­жешь?! — ку­лаком ме­ня в грудь шут­ли­во ткнул. — Зна­ешь, как мне труд­но с ду­хом соб­рать­ся для это­го бы­ло?!  
— Ты пос­та­вил ме­ня с ней в один ряд?  
— Нет, — го­ловой кач­нул и к мо­ему ли­цу скло­нил­ся. Да­же уха гу­бами слег­ка кос­нулся, — Ей я на­пом­нил о по­зоре. А те­бе — я приз­нался в люб­ви…. Ты дол­жен был оце­нить мои ста­рания! — кап­ризно вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— Я оце­нил. Это бы­ло кру­то. Мое сер­дце до сих пор ус­по­ко­ить­ся не мо­жет.   
— Так вол­ну­ешь­ся? — ух­мыль­нул­ся ку­кол­ка.  
— Поп­ро­буй не вол­но­вать­ся в та­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах!  
— По­обе­щай, что твоя по­беда бу­дет для ме­ня!  
— Ух, ка­кой рас­четли­вый! Ни­чего без­возмез­дно не де­ла­ешь! — ми­лую ро­жицу сос­тро­ил и глаз­ка­ми час­то-час­то мор­га­ет. Вот, ко­кет­ка! Ког­да та­кое бы­ло, что­бы он со мной флир­то­вал?! — Эта по­беда бу­дет тво­ей! Обе­щаю!  
Ух­мыль­нул­ся са­модо­воль­но. Вот, чер­тя­ка! Я же его до бе­зумия люб­лю! Жаль, на­роду ть­ма и ка­меры пов­сю­ду! Не по­целу­ешь­ся и не на­об­ни­ма­ешь­ся! Ну, ни­чего! Но­чевать нам все рав­но в од­ной пос­те­ли!


	43. Chapter 43

**Юн­Хо**

  
По при­ез­де в шко­лу, ДжеД­жун на ра­дос­тях мне на спи­ну зап­рыгнул. На­ши млад­шие толь­ко хи­хика­ют с то­го, как я кряк­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности под ве­сом мо­ей ку­кол­ки. Он ме­ня за шею так креп­ко об­нял!  
— За­душишь, — нуж­но его за бед­ра под­хва­тить, не то еще сос­коль­знет.  
— Я лю­бя, — хо­хот­нул кра­соту­ля мне над ухом.   
В хол­ле об­ща­ги нас встре­тил ЮЧон с пар­ня­ми выс­тре­лом из хло­пушек и кон­фетти. Виз­жат все так до­воль­но! Аж уши зак­ла­дыва­ет! Но это прек­расно, что мою кра­соту­лю лю­бят и ува­жа­ют.  
— Эй! Чу­вак, ты был крут! — ЮЧон сжал кисть ку­кол­ки в ла­дони, а по­том еще и к гру­ди сво­ей по-дру­жес­ки его при­жал.  
— Пар­ни, ни­чего, что я еле на но­гах стою?!  
Кра­соту­ля все же вер­нул рав­но­весие, а ему под нос торт с го­рящи­ми све­чами су­нули. ДжеД­жун не за­думы­ва­ясь за­дул огонь­ки. Бо­же, сколь­ко ра­дос­ти и ве­селья! Все поз­драв­ля­ют, что-то же­ла­ют! Прав­да, наш­лись та­кие при­дур­ки, ко­торые про Ха­Ну спра­шива­ют! ДжеД­жун лишь хит­ро в от­вет ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
— У каж­до­го нор­маль­но­го пар­ня дол­жна быть де­вуш­ка! От­ва­лите от не­го! — ряв­кнул в кон­це кон­цов ЮЧон. — Не пор­ти­те праз­дник сво­ими ту­пым расс­про­сами!  
Ал­ко­голя мно­го. Очень. Гу­дит вся об­ща­га. Да­же си­гарет­ным ды­мом все про­воня­ли! Од­но удив­ля­ет: моя ку­кол­ка из­бе­га­ет лю­бого на­поми­нания о си­гаре­тах. Как толь­ко кто-то под­ку­рива­ет — кра­соту­ля тут же в сто­рону ухо­дит. Чес­тно го­воря, я боль­ше не за­мечал, что­бы от не­го пах­ло си­гарет­ным ды­мом. Он бро­сил? Прав­да, что ли?!  
— Ку­кол­ка, — я его под ло­коток в сто­рону увёл. — Дых­ни, по­жалуй­ста.  
Под­чи­нил­ся. За­пах толь­ко от спир­тно­го. Он не ку­рил еще.  
— Что ты со­бира­ешь­ся об­на­ружить? — хо­хот­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— Ты боль­ше не ку­ришь? — луч­ше уточ­нить. Вдруг, мне по­каза­лось.  
— Ты ска­зал не ку­рить, ес­ли я со­бира­юсь те­бя по­цело­вать. А по­цело­вать я те­бя оп­ре­делен­но со­бира­юсь, — го­лову на бок скло­нил и улы­ба­ет­ся соб­лазни­тель­но.  
— Ку­кол­ка, но те­бе же труд­но это тер­петь... Тем бо­лее, та­кая об­ста­нов­ка...  
— Ну, ты же не сос­та­вишь мне ком­па­нию, что­бы я не был те­бе про­тивен. Я вы­дер­жу. У ме­ня же есть цель, — и губ­ку так за­кусил. Ох! Хоть сей­час ва­ли его и тра­хай!  
— Пой­дем в ком­на­ту.  
— Еще ник­то не ушел. Это неп­ра­виль­но.  
— Пой­дем. Они без те­бя раз­бе­рут­ся. Им лишь бы по­вод был.  
Ку­кол­ка за­ин­те­ресо­вано ог­ля­дел­ся. Пар­ни дей­стви­тель­но все что-то свое об­сужда­ют, не об­ра­щая на нас ни­како­го вни­мания. За­тем, кра­соту­ля на ме­ня взгляд пе­ревел и мед­ленно раз­вернул­ся к лес­тни­це. Чёрт! Пря­мо на нас вы­летел ЮЧон с лес­тнич­ной пло­щад­ки как толь­ко мы до про­лета под­ня­лись.  
— Ухо­дите? — не­доволь­но уточ­нил он. ДжеД­жун па­лец к сво­им гу­бам прис­та­вил, чтоб тот не прив­ле­кал лиш­не­го вни­мания. — Нев­мо­готу уже?! Еще час не по­тер­пи­те, чтоб не по­об­ли­зывать­ся?!  
— Ты мою уг­ро­зу пом­нишь нас­чёт тво­его то­на? — стро­го уточ­нил ДжеД­жун. ЮЧон ма­лость сту­шевал­ся. О чем это он во­об­ще? Вро­де как пос­леднее вре­мя они ла­дят. Или это все прит­ворс­тво пе­редо мной?! — Юн­Хо, прос­ти! Но я это сде­лаю! — ку­кол­ка схва­тил мо­его дру­га за груд­ки и впе­чатал его в сте­ну.   
Я да­же со­об­ра­зить не ус­пел, что про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да кра­соту­ля впил­ся в гу­бы ЮЧо­ну. При­том смач­но так впил­ся! Я да­же дар ре­чи по­терял, гля­дя на это бе­зоб­ра­зие. Ни­ког­да преж­де не ви­дел мою ку­кол­ку це­лу­ющим­ся с кем-то дру­гим. Кор­ме той фот­ки, где мне по­каза­лось. Но сей­час... Бо­же, у ме­ня во­лосы на за­тыл­ке за­шеве­лились! Он поч­ти без тру­да влез язы­ком в рот к мо­ему дру­гу-го­мофо­бу. Шу­ру­ет там по пол­ной прог­рамме. Но ху­же все­го дру­гое: ЮЧон до­воль­но быс­тро тре­пыхать­ся пе­рес­тал под на­пором мо­ей ку­кол­ки, и те­перь от­ве­ча­ет на его по­целуй! Чёрт! Что про­ис­хо­дит?! Ос­та­нови­те зем­лю — я сой­ду! Я да­же ра­зоз­лить­ся не мо­гу нор­маль­но! Как буд­то ки­но ка­кое-то смот­рю! Моя ку­кол­ка так бес­пре­кос­ловно гор­ло рас­слаб­ля­ет пе­ред язы­ком ЮЧо­на! При­нима­ет его! Бо­же!!! Что за де­ла?!   
На­конец, кра­соту­ля от­лип от мо­его дру­га и по-хо­зяй­ски ему на пах ру­ку опус­тил:  
— Я же го­ворил, что вста­нет, — про­цедил сквозь зу­бы ку­кол­ка. — Юн­Хо, идём. — ЮЧон сей­час та­кой по­терян­ный сто­ит, глаз­ка­ми хло­па­ет, а ДжеД­жун ме­ня за ру­ку схва­тил и по­тащил за со­бой на­верх. — Прос­ти, что те­бе приш­лось это уви­деть. Прос­то, ме­ня ре­аль­но бе­сит то, как он о на­ших от­но­шени­ях от­зы­ва­ет­ся.  
— ДжеД­жун, ты толь­ко что по­цело­вал вза­сос дру­гого пар­ня пря­мо у ме­ня на гла­зах!  
— Я же из­ви­нил­ся. И за­ранее, и пос­ле, — стро­го смот­рит на ме­ня, упи­ра­ясь ло­пат­ка­ми в на­шу дверь. Чуть не сва­лил­ся, ког­да я ее тол­кнул. — Ска­жи, — хит­ро ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.   
— Что опять?!   
— Те­бе пон­ра­вилось?  
— Что?  
— Ви­деть это со сто­роны? — гу­бу за­кусил и из одеж­ды мед­ленно вы­бира­ет­ся. Что-то вро­де стрип­ти­за без му­зыки. Еще и кар­тинно так в сто­рону ве­щи от­бра­сыва­ет.  
— Ты ду­рак? Как та­кое мо­жет пон­ра­вить­ся?! — к рем­ню брюк прис­ту­пил.  
— По­чему ты ме­ня не ос­та­новил? — из шта­нов с лег­костью выс­коль­знул.   
— Я был шо­киро­ван и рас­те­рял­ся.  
— Я це­ловал его доль­ше трех ми­нут... — по гру­ди мо­ей ру­кой плав­но сколь­знул.  
— Раз­ве?  
— А у не­го встал бы, ес­ли бы я пот­ра­тил на это пол­ми­нуты? — в гла­за мне заг­ля­дыва­ет, отс­тра­нив­шись.  
— Не знаю, у ме­ня сто­ит от од­но­го толь­ко взгля­да на те­бя.  
— Зна­чит, те­бе пон­ра­вилось? Ска­жи чес­тно, — мой ре­мень тер­зать на­чал.  
— Я до кон­ца не по­нял.  
— Уже не от­ри­ца­ешь, — ух­мыль­нул­ся кра­соту­ля, по­тянув за язы­чок змей­ки у ме­ня на ши­рин­ке.  
— Боль­ше так не де­лай. Я очень рев­ни­вый. — Ох! Сто­як мой так неж­но пог­ла­дил по го­лой ко­же. Еще и смаз­ку по го­лов­ке раз­ма­зал. Ах!  
— Ка­кой имен­но мо­мент те­бе пон­ра­вил­ся? — од­ним ма­хом ре­шил с ме­ня сви­тер с май­кой стя­нуть, ве­дя ла­доня­ми по бо­кам. У не­го та­кие ру­ки теп­лые.  
— Не знаю. Мо­жет, ког­да ты язы­ком к не­му очень глу­боко влез? Или ког­да он к те­бе, а ты от­ве­тил? В лю­бом слу­чае, боль­ше не смей!  
— Хо­чешь так же?  
— Спра­шива­ешь?  
Без це­ремо­ний всо­сал­ся. Гу­бы мои с си­лой сми­на­ет, поч­ти до бо­лез­неннос­ти. Че­люстью на­давил, что­бы я рот от­крыл, и тут же его язык вор­вался. Мой сра­зу же на­шел и тер­зать его на­чал, с си­лой да­вит, под­де­ва­ет, вок­руг об­кру­чива­ет... Бо­же! Я да­же ды­шать не мо­гу! Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что язы­ком мож­но в рот из­на­сило­вать! Чёрт! Но это до бе­зумия воз­бужда­ет! Осо­бен­но, ког­да все это про­делы­ва­ет со мной моя ку­кол­ка.  
Ос­терве­нелая борь­ба меж­ду язы­ками сры­ва­ет все пред­став­ле­ния о свет­лой, неж­ной люб­ви. Кра­соту­ля сдав­ленно зас­то­нал мне в гу­бы, не прек­ра­щая ис­тя­зать мой язык сво­им язы­ком. Так глу­боко он ко мне еще не вры­вал­ся. Да­же ла­донью при­дер­жал ме­ня за за­тылок, что­бы я не отс­тра­нил­ся, и мож­но бы­ло про­ник­нуть еще глуб­же. Гос­по­ди... Он точ­но на­рыва­ет­ся на тол­стые об­сто­ятель­ства.   
Всхлип­нул, ког­да я ру­ки на его поп­ку опус­тил. У ме­ня прос­то фе­тиш ка­кой-то сми­нать в ла­донях его уп­ру­гие мя­чики яго­диц. При­жал­ся ко мне бед­ра­ми тес­нее. Нем­но­го хват­ку ос­ла­бил, и вы­дох­нул, как толь­ко я к не­му язы­ком про­ник. Соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, вы­тал­ки­ва­ет.   
По­чему ме­ня это за­водит еще боль­ше? Ме­ня но­ги не дер­жат.... Ох! А он та­кой строп­ти­вый. Ку­са­ет­ся да­же. Но осо­бо не соп­ро­тив­лялся, ког­да я его под яго­дицы под­хва­тил. Толь­ко за шею мою креп­че ух­ва­тил­ся и зап­рыгнул, но­гами за та­лию ме­ня об­ни­мая. Це­ловать ме­ня про­дол­жа­ет. Бо­же! Хоть бы до кро­вати до­бежать, чтоб не за­валить его пря­мо на пол!   
Прос­ты­ни та­кие хо­лод­ные.... Ку­кол­ка так го­ряч... Ну, и кон­траст! А ритм по­целуя-то ка­кой бе­шеный! Зав­тра, на­вер­ное, вся че­люсть бо­леть бу­дет! Чем он ше­лес­тит? От по­целуя ме­ня не от­пуска­ет, что­бы я лю­бопытс­тво не смог свое удов­летво­рить: язык мой вса­сыва­ет. С та­кой си­лой, что ка­жет­ся, буд­то всю ду­шу вы­тянуть из ме­ня хо­чет. Нем­но­го боль­но, но это не те­ря­ет сво­ей пре­лес­ти.  
Ох! По чле­ну мо­ему паль­ца­ми про­вёл, ос­то­рож­но так гла­дит. Что это? Тес­но­та ка­кая-то не­силь­ная об­хва­тыва­ет. О, он, ка­жет­ся, пре­зер­ва­тив на ме­ня на­дел. А язык по­сасы­вать про­дол­жа­ет. Сам ме­ня нап­ра­вил. Бо­же! Он не­нор­маль­ный! Без смаз­ки!  
— По­дож­ди!  
— Все нор­маль­но...  
— Не­нор­маль­но. Ты же су­хой.  
— Здесь дос­та­точ­но...  
— Из­де­ва­ешь­ся?!  
— Раз так, — ру­ку мою пе­рех­ва­тил, что­бы я до тум­бочки не дос­тал. — Хо­чу язы­ком.  
Опять ме­ня це­лу­ет. Опять без це­ремо­ний. Опять глу­боко. Мок­ро. Мне жар­ко ря­дом с ним. Хо­чет, что­бы я вы­лизал ему ды­роч­ку? Да без проб­лем! Толь­ко пусть сам прек­ра­тит на­сило­вать мой рот язы­ком. Чем силь­нее я соп­ро­тив­ля­юсь, тем боль­ше за­дора у мо­ей ку­кол­ки. Ес­ли он не прек­ра­тит, то я не ста­ну сма­чивать его язы­ком. Так возь­му, как он с са­мого на­чала хо­тел.   
Рез­ко в гу­бы мне вы­дох­нул, ког­да я паль­цем его анус пог­ла­дил. Мяг­кий и рас­кры­тый. Смор­щенный нем­ножко. От губ мо­их от­лип и ла­доня­ми на за­тылок с пле­чом на­давил, что­бы я ни­же опус­тился. Выг­нулся, ког­да я то­пор­ща­щий­ся со­сок лиз­нул, но все рав­но вниз ме­ня нап­равля­ет. Жи­вотик под гу­бами мо­ими нап­ряг, но про­дол­жа­ет под­пи­хивать к про­меж­ности. Все рав­но мя­гонь­кий. Ко­жа неж­ная, гла­день­кая. Це­ловать его жи­вотик од­но бла­женс­тво.   
Ах­нул, ког­да я его нап­ря­жен­ный член гу­бами об­хва­тил, сам ко мне тол­кнул­ся: за за­тылок при­дер­жал и за глан­ды прос­коль­знул. Ох! Пос­ле его из­ви­ва­юще­гося язы­ка глу­боко во рту, член, го­лов­ка ко­торо­го сколь­зит сквозь мин­да­лины ту­да-об­ратно, уже ка­жет­ся пус­тя­ком. Бо­же, я да­же слю­ну гло­тать не ус­пе­ваю, так по его чле­ну уже ль­ет­ся. На­конец, гор­ло моё ос­во­бодил, но по­дож­дал, по­ка я смаз­ку с его ды­роч­ки вы­сосу, и вы­нул пе­нис из мо­его рта.  
Ли­цом ме­ня в мо­шон­ку свою вжал. Она мя­гонь­кая, гла­день­кая. Од­но удо­воль­ствие лас­кать здесь. Под­жа­лась под мо­ими гу­бами и язы­ком. Но кра­соту­ля нас­той­чив — ко вхо­ду ме­ня нап­равля­ет. Ды­роч­ка рас­кры­та, так и ма­нит внутрь. Ку­кол­ка бед­ра­ми не­тер­пе­ливо под­ви­гал, ког­да я кон­чи­ком язы­ка по коль­цу мышц ану­са вок­руг про­вёл. Паль­ца­ми в во­лосы у ме­ня на за­тыл­ке за­рыл­ся. Пос­ку­лива­ет ти­хонеч­ко под мо­им язы­ком на ды­роч­ке, кон­чик охот­но впус­ка­ет. Впро­чем, не толь­ко кон­чик, сам вжи­ма­ет ме­ня, что­бы я глуб­же про­ник. Его анус еще боль­ше рас­крыл­ся, еще мяг­че стал. Он точ­но не на язык мой нап­ра­шива­ет­ся!   
Кра­соту­ля вы­дох­нул не­доволь­но, что я отс­тра­нил­ся, еще мне поп­ку свою под­став­ля­ет. Моя поп­ка! Я каж­дый мил­ли­метр за­цело­вать го­тов, а ку­кол­ка ды­шит так глу­боко. Дер­нулся не­силь­но, ког­да я ко­жицу на яго­дице всо­сал. Он толь­ко мой! Все это мое! И бед­ра, и жи­вот, и со­соч­ки! Неж­ная шея и мяг­кая моч­ка уш­ка! Он дол­жен это пом­нить, что­бы не поз­во­лял се­бе лиш­не­го с дру­гими, как се­год­ня! Он дол­жен це­ловать толь­ко ме­ня! Не пы­та­ет­ся да­же соп­ро­тив­лять­ся мо­ему по­целую, гор­ло пос­лушно рас­сла­бил, впус­кая мой язык на глу­бину. Сно­ва са­мос­то­ятель­но мой член в се­бя нап­ра­вил. Да! И рас­кры­вать­ся он дол­жен толь­ко пе­редо мной! При­нимать име­ет пра­во толь­ко ме­ня! И сто­нать толь­ко в мои гу­бы! Как же го­рячо... И при­нима­ет сво­бод­но на всю дли­ну... Об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня не толь­ко ру­ками, но и но­гами, язык со­сёт...   
Бо­же! Это — кайф иметь лич­ную раз­врат­ную шлюш­ку в собс­твен­ной пос­те­ли! Еще и сто­нет так! И со­сёт бес­пре­рыв­но! Ох! И при­нима­ет так глу­боко! Бо­жеч­ки! Я уже кон­чаю! По­чему так ра­но?! Я же свою ку­кол­ку еще не от­тра­хал, как по­ложе­но!  
— Не за­мед­ляй­ся.... — вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля, сно­ва в мои гу­бы впил­ся. Еще и поп­кой по­шеве­лил.  
— Я кон­чаю...  
— Кон­чай.... — язы­ком ко мне вло­мил­ся.  
Кон­чай?! Он же не лю­бит, ког­да я рань­ше не­го! Ох! Но он та­кой, что я прос­то не в сос­то­янии се­бя сдер­жать!  
— А­ах!  
— Не сдер­жи­вай­ся... — шеп­чет пря­мо мне в гу­бы. Ру­кой по спи­не вниз про­вел. Бо­же! Он анус мой паль­цем по­мас­си­ровал. Ох! Что он со мной де­ла­ет?! Я бы еще глуб­же к не­му тол­кнул­ся! Но уже не­куда прос­то!  
— Да­вай... Силь­нее... — Сно­ва по­целу­ем впил­ся.   
Ох! Ног­тя­ми ха­отич­но сей­час по спи­не сколь­зит! Бо­же! Ах! Опять паль­цем вход мой пог­ла­дил! Да­же кон­чи­ком внутрь сколь­знул! Ох! Бо­же! Ме­ня буд­то то­ком ша­рах­ну­ло! Все те­ло све­ло!  
— А­ах! Ах! Хаа! Ты точ­но обыч­ный че­ловек?! — Ох! Я не мо­гу от­ка­зать­ся от оче­ред­но­го по­целуя. Он еще и по­пой прок­ру­тил, гор­ло для мо­его язы­ка рас­слаб­ляя.   
Член у ме­ня, ко­неч­но, по­ка что на­лит, но сом­не­ва­юсь, что хва­тит для пол­но­го удов­летво­рения кра­соту­ли. А еще он у ме­ня очень чувс­тви­тель­ный пос­ле ор­газма. Обыч­ные дви­жения те­перь вос­при­нима­ют­ся в ты­сячу крат силь­нее. Но чу­до все же про­изош­ло: ку­кол­ка сод­рогнул­ся. Я да­же на собс­твен­ном жи­воте его спер­му по­чувс­тво­вал. Но по­целуя я прек­ра­тить не в сос­то­янии.   
Кра­соту­ля та­кой мяг­кий и по­дат­ли­вый, что я взял бы его по вто­рому кру­гу, не пре­рыва­ясь. Он сам за пре­зер­ва­тив про­тянул, ос­во­бодив ме­ня из ла­тек­сно­го зак­лю­чения. А вско­ре я ус­лы­шал еще од­но шур­ша­ние где-то в сто­роне. Ку­кол­ка оче­ред­ной кон­вертик из тум­бочки вы­удил. Пе­ред мо­ими гла­зами ра­зор­вал его и из­влёк ре­зино­вое ко­леч­ко. Член мой бе­реж­но в ру­ку взял и пог­ла­дил — он мо­мен­таль­но на­лил­ся сно­ва. А за­тем кра­соту­ля на­дел на ме­ня ла­текс и в се­бя нап­ра­вил. С ка­ких это пор моя ку­кол­ка те­лепа­тию прак­ти­ку­ет? В лю­бом слу­чае, я бла­года­рен ему за по­нима­ние и учас­тие.   
Про­ник­но­вение очень сво­бод­ное и мяг­кое. Ку­кол­ка толь­ко пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул, наб­лю­дая за тем, как я внутрь сколь­жу. Вход рас­тра­хан­ный, по­это­му труд­ностей во­об­ще ни­каких. Не­от­рывно смот­рит за дви­жени­ями мо­его чле­на, как он вхо­дит и как вы­ходит. Я ре­шил дви­гать­ся мед­ленно, что­бы ку­кол­ка раз­гля­деть мог. Осо­бен­ный вос­торг на его ли­це по­яв­ля­ет­ся, ког­да я го­лов­кой про­никаю. Удив­ленно ах­нул от­то­го, как я его на се­бя по­тянул, ру­ки се­бе за шею за­кинул и под яго­дицы под­хва­тил. Ох! Вста­вать с пос­те­ли с та­ким ве­сом труд­но!  
— Ку­да ты ме­ня не­сешь?! — пря­мо вце­пил­ся в ме­ня.  
— Что я ви­жу! Ку­кол­ка па­нику­ет?  
— Ты — чер­тов из­вра­щенец! От те­бя все, что угод­но ожи­дать мож­но!.. — умолк рез­ко, уви­дев на­ше от­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле. Я на тум­бочку усел­ся, а кра­соту­ля глаз не от­во­дит от зер­кал.  
— Так смот­реть удоб­нее, прав­да? — да­же не от­ре­аги­ровал на то, что я язы­ком ухо ему по­щеко­тал. — Раз­вернешь­ся?  
Сдав­ленно вы­дох­нул, ког­да я плав­ным дви­жени­ем глуб­же его на­садил, ла­доня­ми све­дя яго­дицы. Как за­кол­до­ван­ный за кар­тинка­ми сле­дит. Бед­ра­ми вверх дви­нул, но сно­ва опус­тился. А я ла­доня­ми яго­дицы ему раз­дви­нул — так от­четли­вее вид­но, как член дви­га­ет­ся. Ку­кол­ка еще нес­коль­ко дви­жений не­тороп­ли­вых сде­лал, но за­тем встал и спи­ной ко мне раз­вернул­ся. Но­ги ши­роко рас­ста­вил и на ме­ня на­садить­ся по­пытал­ся.  
— Об­ни­ми ме­ня ру­кой. Да­вай! — я сам че­рез свою шею его ру­ку пе­реки­нул, ку­кол­ка на­зад нем­но­го от­кло­нил­ся, и об­зор про­ник­но­вения луч­ше от­крыл­ся в от­ра­жении. Я да­же в ла­донь его мо­шон­ку взял, при­под­няв. Ды­роч­ка его зна­читель­нее от­кры­лась.   
По прав­де ска­зать, ме­ня са­мого это зре­лище за­тяги­ва­ет. Ви­деть нас обо­их и то, как мой член дви­га­ет­ся внут­ри кра­соту­ли. Ви­деть са­мо про­ник­но­вение сно­ва и сно­ва. Ви­деть, как ствол пря­чет­ся от дви­жений бед­ра­ми мо­ей ку­кол­ки. Ви­деть, как он из­ви­ва­ет­ся на мо­ем чле­не и слы­шать, как он шум­но ды­шит, ле­гонь­ко пос­та­нывая. И чувс­тво­вать в ла­дони его на­лива­ющий­ся член. Да­же встре­чать­ся взгля­дами в от­ра­жении.   
— Ку­кол­ка, чуть быс­трее...  
Под­чи­нил­ся. Еще и ста­ра­ет­ся сде­лать все так, что­бы в от­ра­жении хо­рошо вид­но бы­ло. Да­же го­лосо­чек гром­че про­резал­ся. Но пры­гать на ве­су кра­соту­ля ус­тал до­воль­но быс­тро. Тог­да мне приш­лось ру­ками в тум­бочку упе­реть­ся и са­мому в пос­тавлен­ную поп­ку тол­кать­ся. А ку­кол­ка поч­ти что кри­чит от мо­их рез­ких про­ник­но­вений. Ног­ти в ме­ня вон­зил в по­рыве страс­ти. Ох! Это нем­но­го боль­но. Но он так сто­нет при­зыв­но! Да­же глаз­ки за­каты­вать на­чал. По­хоже, его воз­бужде­ние дос­тигло сво­его пи­ка, ког­да кра­соту­ле уже не­важ­ны изоб­ра­жения в зер­ка­лах.  
— Вста­ем, — член я свой не вы­нул. Внут­ри ку­кол­ки не­га, от ко­торой не так прос­то от­ка­зать­ся.  
Да, на но­гах луч­ше. Он в по­яс­ни­це прог­нулся, поп­ку мне свою выс­та­вив, а грудью поч­ти что лег на зер­ка­ло. Да­же не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся то­му, что я вко­лачи­вать­ся стал, на­обо­рот, одоб­ри­тель­но сто­нет и по­пой кру­тит, что­бы угол про­ник­но­вения удоб­ным был.   
— Не смот­ри боль­ше ни на ко­го, по­нял? — по­ежил­ся от мо­их губ на уш­ке. Сто­нет толь­ко про­тяж­но от мо­его чле­на внут­ри. — Не це­луй боль­ше ни­кого! Для это­го у те­бя есть я! И ды­роч­ку свою ни­кому не под­став­ляй! Толь­ко мне! Толь­ко я бу­ду её тер­зать до кон­ца тво­их дней! По­тому, что ты — мой! Моя кук­ла! — Ох, как же он воз­бужда­юще кри­чит! Чуть ли го­лос не сры­ва­ет! По­пой сво­ей сам на ме­ня на­сажи­ва­ет­ся! Прос­то грех не вос­поль­зо­вать­ся! — И сто­нать ты бу­дешь толь­ко для ме­ня, по­нял? Мои мет­ки на сво­ей по­пе каж­дый день но­сить бу­дешь, по­ка не ум­рет кто-ни­будь из нас!   
На­дол­го ку­кол­ки не хва­тило: он поч­ти сра­зу сод­рогнул­ся, об­рызгав зер­ка­ло спер­мой. Прав­да, и я не­дале­ко ушел, спус­тил че­рез па­роч­ку фрик­ций.  
— Ты лю­бишь ме­ня? — ти­хо уточ­нил кра­соту­ля, не ре­ша­ясь отс­тра­нить­ся от зер­ка­ла.  
— Я одер­жим то­бою. Люб­лю до бе­зумия. Люб­лю нас­толь­ко, что это на­чина­ет прев­ра­щать­ся в бо­лезнь. По­это­му не де­лай ни­чего, что мо­жет ме­ня расс­тро­ить, ина­че, я свих­нусь окон­ча­тель­но.  
  
 ****

**ДжеД­жун**

Ох, Бо­же! Как же фи­гово! Я не знаю, сколь­ко вы­пил, но это бы­ла од­нознач­но ка­кая-то бур­да, раз у ме­ня та­кое серь­ез­ное пох­мелье! Юн­Хо то­же, как пог­ля­жу, на огур­чик не тя­нет. Во­об­ще, все, кто пил ка­кие-то по­мятые. Есть да­же по­мятей на­шего с Юн­Хо. Еще и пре­под­ша всы­пала за то, что весь класс с пе­рега­ром си­дит. На ме­ня толь­ко зыр­кну­ла, хо­лод­но поз­дра­вив с по­бедой, и поп­ро­сила на бу­дущее не ус­тра­ивать по­доб­ных гуль­бищ на тер­ри­тории шко­лы.  
ЮЧон пред­по­чел со мной не раз­го­вари­вать пос­ле слу­чив­ше­гося. Боль­но на­до! Прав­да, ког­да мы с ним в сор­ти­ре стол­кну­лись на­еди­не во вре­мя уро­ка, я ре­шил все же про­яс­нить си­ту­ацию.  
— Как спа­лось? — луч­ше на­чать не­навяз­чи­во.  
— Бы­вало и по­луч­ше, — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул ЮЧон, про­ходя к умы­валь­ни­ку.  
— На­де­юсь, не дро­чил, ду­мая обо мне? — по­чему-то та­кая пер­спек­ти­ва ме­ня толь­ко раз­ве­сели­ла.  
— Как ты до­гадал­ся? — прит­ворно уди­вил­ся он, стря­хивая ру­ки от во­ды. За по­лотен­цем бу­маж­ным по­тянул­ся.  
— Это­го боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся, ес­ли прек­ра­тишь брез­гли­во вос­при­нимать ме­ня.  
— То есть, ес­ли я про­дол­жу брез­го­вать го­лубы­ми, то ты каж­дый раз бу­дешь ме­ня це­ловать? До сто­яка до­водить?  
— Воз­можно да­же трах­ну так, что­бы ты по­до мной кон­чил.  
— Мо­жешь пря­мо сей­час на­чинать! — през­ри­тель­но про­тянул ЮЧон, выб­ра­сывая ис­поль­зо­ван­ную бу­маж­ку. Хо­лод­но так на ме­ня по­косил­ся. — Что на это Юн­Хо ска­жет?  
— Он мне толь­ко зад зап­ре­тил свой под­став­лять. Прав­да, на по­целуи то­же та­бу, но это бу­дет наш с то­бой сек­рет. — В сте­ноч­ку под мо­им на­пором вжал­ся. — Сза­ди бу­дет удоб­нее. По­вер­нешь­ся? У ме­ня да­же за­щита с со­бой есть, — пре­зер­ва­тив ему на вся­кий слу­чай про­демонс­три­ровал, вы­нув из кар­ма­на. — Спер­мой не обож­жет твой девс­твен­ный анус.  
— Ты боль­ной! — про­цедил ЮЧон сквозь зу­бы.  
— Нет, до­рогой. Ле­чить­ся нуж­но те­бе. Го­мофо­бия — это па­толо­гичес­кая бо­язнь го­мосек­су­ализ­ма, все­го, что на это на­мека­ет. Это ле­чат пси­хоте­рапев­ты. По­реко­мен­до­вать те­бе сво­его? Ес­ли не из­ле­чишь сам, то ле­чить бу­ду я. Сво­ими ме­тода­ми. На се­год­ня от­пускаю, мне ма­лость пар­ши­во. Кста­ти, спа­сибо за ве­черин­ку в мою честь, — дер­нулся от­то­го, что я в грудь ку­лаком ему не­силь­но ткнул, но по­том рас­сла­бил­ся.  
— Пус­тя­ки. Лад­но, мне нуж­но бе­жать.  
— Да­вай! На пе­реме­не встре­тим­ся!  
— Ко­неч­но.  
Толь­ко-толь­ко нуж­ду спра­вил, как тень ка­кая-то сза­ди на­рисо­валась. Я да­же пис­кнуть не ус­пел, ког­да мне рот плат­ком зак­ры­ли. Что за чёрт?! Он еще и во­ня­ет чем-то! Силь­но ме­ня к гру­ди при­жали, сил выр­вать­ся не хва­та­ет. К то­му же, соз­на­ние плы­вет. Чёрт! И си­лы по­кида­ют стре­митель­но! Что за де­ла?! Я боль­ше по­хож на ко­тен­ка в ла­пах тиг­ра, чем на ат­ле­та с креп­ки­ми ку­лака­ми! Бо­же! Еще и зно­бит! Гла­за уже ни­чего не раз­ли­ча­ют пе­ред со­бой. Это ко­нец? Я уми­раю?

  
***

Бо­же, как же хо­лод­но! И как-то мок­ро... От­ку­да во­да?! Что за чёрт?! Пря­мо на го­лову во­да ле­дяная ль­ёт­ся!  
— Оч­нулся? — през­ри­тель­но раз­да­лось над ухом. — А я, уж бы­ло, на­чал бес­по­ко­ит­ся, что мои уси­лия нап­расны.  
Ка­кого ле­шего?! Что эта мразь здесь де­ла­ет?! Бу­тыл­ку в сто­рону от­швыр­нул. Что это еще за блядс­тво?! По­чему я свя­зан?! И во­об­ще, где я?! По­хоже на склад... Ох, чёрт! Хо­лод­но! Они ме­ня го­лым к ста­рому тре­наже­ру при­вяза­ли! Вот, ско­ты! Ру­ки по сто­ронам к дер­жа­телю штан­ги, а жи­вотом на се­душ­ку! Но­ги под топ­ча­ном свя­заны! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла ему от ме­ня на­до?! Еще и в та­кой по­зе с выс­тавлен­ным за­дом!  
— Я вот на те­бя смот­рю и по­ража­юсь с каж­дым ра­зом все боль­ше, — не­выно­симо слы­шать его спо­кой­ный раз­ме­рен­ный тон! — Что не день, то все бо­лее ты ста­новишь­ся по­хож на ба­бу! Сись­ки офор­мил се­бе что на­до, — к гру­ди мо­ей ру­ки тя­нет гни­да! Айш!  
— От­ва­ли! Кто те­бе ме­ша­ет хо­дить в ка­чал­ку?!  
— Люб­лю, ког­да в ла­дони мно­го, — еще и сжи­ма­ет тварь!  
— Что те­бе нуж­но от ме­ня?! — Айш! Ру­ки свя­заны! Так бы я ему уже вре­зал за то, что ла­па­ет!  
— Ты да­же под­мышки брешь, — сла­щаво про­тянул он, паль­ца­ми тон­кую ко­жицу ще­кочет. — Точ­но ба­ба. Все, как в луч­ших до­мах. Единс­твен­ный не­дос­та­ток, — сло­ва рас­тя­гива­ет, еще и ша­га­ет мед­ленно, ла­донью с пле­ча вниз по спи­не ве­дёт. Ме­ня это при­кос­но­вение прос­то об­жи­га­ет! Буд­то утю­гом гла­дит или па­яль­ни­ком!  
— Ру­ки убе­ри!  
Айш! За яго­дицу силь­но схва­тил­ся! Там еще и си­няки ос­тать­ся мо­гут!  
— ...У те­бя член, — свою ли­нию гнет ско­тина! — Но, как пог­ля­жу, ты и в жо­пу неп­ло­хо при­нима­ешь. Та­кой рас­тра­хан­ный.  
— Су­ка!!! От­ва­ли от мо­его за­да!!! — яго­дицы мне раз­дви­нул ру­ками и раз­гля­дыва­ет.  
— Точ­но под­стил­ка! Тут да­же за­сос есть, — паль­цем пря­мо в си­няк ткнул. — Да­же не все дев­ки свои пиз­денки бре­ют, а у те­бя тут ни од­но­го во­лос­ка меж­ду ног. Еще и ляж­ки глад­кие, — чёрт! Ру­ками но­ги мне пог­ла­дил. Ско­тина!!! Но­ги я точ­но не брею, там прос­то во­лос­ки неж­ные! — Ты прям меч­та!  
— У те­бя от не­дот­ра­ха моз­ги сов­сем по­еха­ли?!  
— Го­тов спо­рить: ты и со­сешь от­менно, — про­цедил мне пря­мо на ухо. Еще и паль­ца­ми за во­лосы по­тянул.  
— Не бо­ишь­ся, что от­гры­зу?! Толь­ко поп­ро­буй су­нуть­ся! Кас­тра­том ос­та­нешь­ся!  
— Про­поло­щите его! — ко­рот­ко рас­по­рядил­ся этот му­дак, вып­рямля­ясь. — Он не дол­жен ос­тать­ся гряз­ным!  
Ка­кого чер­та?! Что они со­бира­ют­ся де­лать?!  
— Да­же не ду­май! — ма­лолет­няя ско­тина клиз­му в ру­ках дер­жит, а дру­гой па­рень, ка­жет­ся, во­ду. — Ина­че, на­еди­не раз­би­рать­ся бу­дем! — дер­нулся от мо­ей уг­ро­зы.  
— Че­го зас­тыл?! Впе­ред! — ряв­кнул Кван­Су.  
Дро­жащей ру­кой па­цан на­конеч­ник в ме­ня ввел. Дерь­мо со­бачье! Они эту мразь как ог­ня бо­ят­ся! Да и он оз­ве­релы­ми гла­зами за всем наб­лю­да­ет.  
Ох! Бо­же!!! Все киш­ки сво­дит под дав­ле­ни­ем! Гос­по­ди! Сколь­ко они в ме­ня влить соб­ра­лись?! Чёрт! Это тер­петь не­выно­симо!  
— Ты же клиз­мишь­ся преж­де, чем член при­нять? — ши­пит мне на ухо одер­жи­мым то­ном.  
Ох, чёрт! Чёрт! Ка­жет­ся, до гор­ла уже ме­ня за­пол­ни­ли! Чёрт! Я же да­же сдер­жи­вать­ся уже не мо­гу!!! Чёрт, боль­но!!! Сво­дит все внут­реннос­ти!!! Как толь­ко за­тыч­ку вы­нули, я сам эту струю по­чувс­тво­вал! Чёрт!!! Аж об­жи­га­ет! У ме­ня за всю жизнь та­кого спаз­ма не бы­ло!!! Про­тив мо­ей во­ли ор­га­низм сам ос­во­бож­да­ет­ся! Я да­же на до­лю се­кун­ды за­дер­жать не мо­гу!!! Чёрт! До че­го же это уни­зитель­но! А эта мразь мне еще и член свой во­нючий к гу­бам прис­та­вил!  
— Бе­ри! Ина­че, драть на су­хую бу­ду! — сквозь зу­бы це­дит и чле­ном в рот мне тол­ка­ет­ся! Бо­же, он точ­но боль­ной на го­лову! У не­го ко­лом сто­ит!  
— Ах! — чёрт! Так не­ожи­дан­но мне в зад из вед­ра хо­лод­ной во­дой ле­вану­ли. По­дон­ки ма­лолет­ние! А тварь эта вос­поль­зо­валась тем, что я рот от не­ожи­дан­ности от­крыл, и хрен свой за­тол­кал! Бо­же, ме­ня пря­мо сей­час выр­вет! Пря­мо ему на жи­вот! А он ел­дой сво­ей схо­ду за глан­ды тол­ка­ет­ся! За пат­лы ме­ня дер­жит, чтоб я не выр­вался!  
— Приб­ли­зитель­но так, ку­кол­ка, выг­ля­дело из­де­ватель­ство над мо­им бра­том, ко­торое ус­тро­ил твой дру­жок!  
Чёрт! Ка­кой в жо­пу дру­жок?! Юн­Хо да­же паль­цем к не­му не прит­ро­нул­ся! Хо­тя... Ему дос­та­точ­но прос­то ска­зать, и за не­го сде­ла­ют...  
Гос­по­ди, я уже за­дыха­юсь от его чле­на, та­раня­щего моё гор­ло! Ох! На­конец, он уб­рался! Хоть воз­дух в грудь наб­рать мо­гу! Су­чий вы­родок сза­ди прис­тро­ил­ся. Вот, урод!!!  
— А­ААА­ААА­ААА­ААА­АААА!!!   
ЧЁРТ!!! БОЛЬ­НО!!! И ТАК БО­ЛИТ ДО ИСКР ИЗ ГЛАЗ, А ТУТ ОН НА ВСЮ ДЛИ­НУ ВПИХ­НУЛСЯ!!! БУД­ТО НО­ЖОМ РЕ­ЖЕТ!!!   
— СУ­КА!!!  
— Не строй из се­бя цел­ку! — ры­чит эта му­дила. Го­нять про­дол­жа­ет! Чёрт! Го­рит все внут­ри! — Вся об­ща­га слы­шала, как ты тра­ха­ешь­ся!   
— Тварь! Ду­ма­ешь, смо­жешь вый­ти из этой шко­лы жи­вым?!  
Бо­же! Да­же го­ворить боль­но! Все те­ло сво­дит! А он еще и на­садил ме­ня пог­лубже! Мразь!  
— За что моя Ха­На поп­ла­тилась?! А?! — на­низы­ва­ет ме­ня ос­терве­нело! Тварь! Пор­вал там уже, на­вер­ное, все! — За твои дет­ские оби­ды на ме­ня?! Ты ви­дел её кровь, а я уви­жу твою!  
— Вы сме­ялись над мо­им от­цом, я пос­ме­ял­ся над то­бой! Все твое се­мей­ство — уро­ды! Мо­раль­ные оли­гоф­ре­ны! Вам мозг еще со вре­мен Чо­сон вы­ело!  
Ах! Ды­хал­ку пе­рек­ры­ло! Чёрт!!! Боль­но!!! До бе­зумия боль­но!!! А он все дол­бит и дол­бит! Ско­тина! Ког­да он уже кон­чит?! И то не факт, что вход мой в по­кое ос­та­вит!  
Дверь не­ожи­дан­но от­кры­лась. ЮЧон вле­тел с пар­ня­ми! Тварь эту од­ним ма­хом вы­дер­нул из ме­ня. Заш­вырнул ку­да по­даль­ше. Мор­ду ему ку­лаком чис­тит. Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что бу­ду рад по­яв­ле­нию ЮЧо­на нас­толь­ко силь­но.   
Юн­Хо раз­ме­рен­ным ша­гом во­шел. Ру­ки в кар­ма­нах дер­жит. Ме­ня оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом оки­нул. Бо­же! Мень­ше все­го хо­чет­ся, что­бы он ви­дел ме­ня в та­ком сос­то­янии! На при­дур­ков по­косил­ся, из ко­торых сей­час ЮЧон с ре­бята­ми от­бивные де­ла­ют. Ми­мо ме­ня про­шёл и на яй­ца Кван­Су нас­ту­пил. Еще и вда­вил туф­лей хо­рошень­ко. Тот зу­бы сце­пил, да­же ды­хание сби­лось. Бо­же! Юн­Хо ему точ­но яй­ца раз­да­вит! Тот уже орет не сво­им го­лосом. А Юн­Хо буд­то нас­лажда­ет­ся, ру­ки из кар­ма­нов не вы­нима­ет. Кван­Су толь­ко удив­ленно ко­сит­ся то на не­го, то на ЮЧо­на. Быть не мо­жет! Он что Юн­Хо с ЮЧо­ном спу­тал, ког­да о мо­ем друж­ке го­ворил?!  
— Ты пос­мел при­кос­нуть­ся к мо­ей иг­рушке, — раз­ме­рен­но тя­нет Юн­Хо, вдав­ли­вая его член но­гой. — Все зна­ют, что мои иг­рушки тро­гать нель­зя. Это ка­ра­ет­ся. ЮЧон, — Юн­Хо взгля­дом ему на что-то ука­зал.   
Тот пос­лушно встал и ото­шёл в сто­рону. Ка­кую-то пал­ку шер­ша­вую в ру­ки взял.  
— Этим?  
Юн­Хо мол­ча от­сту­пил.  
— Что вы со­бира­етесь де­лать?! — за­вопи­ла эта мразь.   
Чёрт! Юн­Хо, прав­да, страш­ный че­ловек! Ко мне сей­час по­дошёл, нож из кар­ма­на вы­нул. Ба­боч­ка. Лег­ким взма­хом ру­ки лез­вие от­крыл. Черт! Что он де­лать соб­рался?! Ох! Ве­рев­ки на мо­их ру­ках ре­жет. Я слы­шу лишь ка­кую-то воз­ню и кри­ки ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющие.  
— Я бу­ду те­бя этим тра­хать, по­ка ты не сдох­нешь! — про­рычал ЮЧон. Чёрт!

  
**Юн­Хо**

Что-то ку­кол­ка за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся. И на звон­ки не от­ве­ча­ет. Ку­да он про­пал?  
Друг мир­но обе­да­ет в сто­ловой.  
— ЮЧон, ты мою ку­кол­ку не ви­дел?   
— Толь­ко в ту­але­те. До­гово­рились здесь пос­ле уро­ка встре­тить­ся. А что?  
— Он из то­го «ту­але­та» на за­нятия не вер­нулся.  
— Что об­сужда­ем? — Чан­Мин нап­ро­тив усел­ся.  
— Бра­та сво­его не ви­дел?  
— Он же с то­бой в од­ном клас­се. Это я спра­шивать дол­жен. Где он, кста­ти? — мел­кий по­теря­но ог­ля­дел­ся.  
— Он ку­да-то ушел. ЮЧон, а вы вмес­те выш­ли?  
— Нет, ДжеД­жун ос­та­вал­ся. — Те­перь и друг мой за­думал­ся. Что за де­ла? — Пос­ле ме­ня ка­кой-то па­рень во­шел. Они на дру­гом кры­ле учат­ся. Я еще уди­вил­ся, по­чему он к нам заб­рел. Но я не слы­шал, что­бы они что-то вы­яс­ня­ли. Тем бо­лее, у ме­ня эко­номи­ка бы­ла, я спе­шил. Ты зво­нить к не­му про­бовал?  
— От­клю­чен.  
— При­вет! А где?.. — Джун­Су удив­ленно на пус­той стул паль­цем ткнул.  
— Его нет.  
— Что зна­чит «нет»?!  
— ДжеД­жун про­пал. До­гады­ва­ешь­ся, где он мо­жет быть?  
— Не я его лю­бов­ник! По­чему я дол­жен до­гады­вать­ся?! — брат на свой стул усел­ся.  
— Ты не за­мечал, что­бы Соль­Чан як­шался с Кван­Су? — за­дум­чи­во уточ­нил ЮЧон у мо­его бра­та, от­кла­дывая при­боры.  
— Ес­ли бы я сле­дил за все­ми сво­ими од­ноклас­сни­ками, то я точ­но по но­чам не спал бы! От­ку­да мне знать?!  
— Твою ди­визию! Джун­Су! — не­доволь­но вы­палил ЮЧон. — Кто как не ты дол­жен знать сво­их од­ноклас­сни­ков?!  
— Я не ви­дел его ря­дом с Кван­Су. Я ви­дел его ря­дом с пар­ня­ми, ко­торые с Кван­Су дру­жат. Но это ни­чего не зна­чит, — по­жима­ет пле­чами брат.  
— А он на урок явил­ся пос­ле то­го, как от­лу­чил­ся? — вкрад­чи­во уточ­нил ЮЧон.  
— Нет. Учил­ка це­лый ки­пиш под­ня­ла по это­му по­воду.  
— Это был он, — по­ражен­но вы­дох­нул мой друг. — Кван­Су ка­кую-то смс по­лучил, и ух­мыль­нул­ся. Еле дож­дался, ког­да урок за­кон­чится! — ЮЧон рез­ко на но­ги вско­чил, на стол зап­рыгнул. — Кто ви­дел Кван­Су и его прих­вос­тней?! — уг­ро­жа­ющим го­лосом на всю сто­ловую орет. — Кто ска­жет, где он: этот год за­кон­чит без проб­лем! А ес­ли уз­наю, что скрыл: мо­лись, что­бы до кон­ца се­мес­тра до­тянул! Где этот псих?!  
Все прос­то ос­толбе­нели от гроз­но­го ви­да мо­его дру­га.  
— Я его ви­дел в спор­ткомплек­се, — еле слыш­но вы­дох­нул один из пер­во­кур­сни­ков.  
— Ес­ли это прав­да, до кон­ца го­да те­бя ник­то не тро­нет. И та­бель ро­дакам смо­жешь по­казать без опас­ки, — ЮЧон спрыг­нул со сто­ла, на вы­ход нап­ра­вил­ся.  
Чан­Мин с Джун­Су дер­ну­лись с на­ми, но я их ос­та­новил.  
— Мы спра­вим­ся! Не ма­рай­тесь!   
Млад­шие го­ловы опус­ти­ли, но нас­та­ивать не ста­ли. С на­ми тол­па в де­сять че­ловек выс­ко­чила. На шай­ку од­но­го Кван­Су хва­тить дол­жно.  
— Нам, ско­рее все­го, к зак­ры­тому спор­тза­лу! Там сей­час склад, он не ис­поль­зу­ет­ся для за­нятий.  
— От­ку­да зна­ешь? — ЮЧон удив­ленно по­косил­ся на ме­ня.  
— Я там ДжеД­жу­на на­шел в день пе­рево­да этой мра­зи.  
Сто­ило нам по­казать­ся на ко­ридо­ре, как за зак­ры­той дверью от­четли­во пос­лы­шал­ся крик мо­ей ку­кол­ки. Вы­мучен­ный крик, ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющий. По го­лосу слы­шу, что сдер­жи­вать­ся пы­та­ет­ся. Черт! Что эти ско­ты де­ла­ют с мо­ей кра­соту­лей?! Од­ни ма­ты и всхли­пы слыш­но!   
Го­лово­рез ЮЧо­на ба­боч­кой не­тер­пе­ливо иг­ра­ет­ся. Точ­но ждет не дож­дется в ход пус­тить! Уди­вил­ся, что я нож из его ру­ки вых­ва­тил.   
— Я одол­жу на вре­мя.  
Кив­нул сог­ласно. По­нима­юще на ме­ня взгля­нул. ЮЧон к то­му мо­мен­ту не­тер­пе­ливо дверь но­гой вы­бил и вло­мил­ся в зал. За ним ри­нулись его пар­ни. Гос­по­ди! У ме­ня да­же храб­рости нет вой­ти ту­да! Как же я в гла­за сво­ей ку­кол­ке смот­реть бу­ду? Я же его за­щищать обе­щал! Он, на­вер­ное, оби­жен и ему страш­но. Бо­же! Дай сил вы­дер­жать это ис­пы­тание!  
Ох, черт!!! Ну, и ско­ты!!! Тва­ри по­ганые!!! Ку­кол­ка так стран­но пог­ля­дел на ме­ня. Зап­ла­кан­ный весь. Взгляд пря­чет, ком сглот­нул. Черт! Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то на­до мной по­из­де­вались! Ку­кол­ку мою по ру­кам и но­гам свя­зали! Ши­барис­ты хре­новы! Рас­порки из под­ручных средств при­дума­ли! Еще и раз­де­тым мою кра­соту­лю по та­кому хо­лоду дер­жат! А лу­жи эти все от­ку­да?! Что еще за стран­ные ме­дицин­ские при­боры?! Что они с мо­ей ку­кол­кой де­лали?! Мра­зи! По­чему у это­го по­дон­ка Кван­Су шта­ны прис­пу­щены?! Не го­вори­те мне, что это у­еби­ще до­дума­лось кос­нуть­ся свя­щен­ной поп­ки мо­ей ку­кол­ки?! Я ж ему яй­ца отор­ву! Ему же их и скор­млю!  
Пог­ля­дел на ме­ня пе­репу­гано, во­ет, что я я­ич­ни­цу сде­лать пла­нирую!  
— Ты пос­мел при­кос­нуть­ся к мо­ей иг­рушке. — Виз­жи, тварь! Я хоть сей­час те­бе член этим но­жом от­ре­жу, что в мо­ем кар­ма­не! — Все зна­ют, что мои иг­рушки тро­гать нель­зя. Это ка­ра­ет­ся. ЮЧон, — друг, я умо­ляю те­бя! Отом­сти за мою ку­кол­ку! У ме­ня же сил не хва­тит до кон­ца до­тянуть! Я же его рань­ше, чем он рас­про­бовать ус­пе­ет, по­решу!   
— Этим?  
Да, мне по­фигу чем! Лишь бы он на се­бе все пре­лес­ти ис­пы­тал!  
Кра­соту­ля взгляд от­вел нер­вно, ког­да я к не­му по­дошел. Ско­ты уз­лы мор­ские по­вяза­ли на тон­ких за­пясть­ях мо­ей ку­кол­ки! Ко­жа пок­расне­ла под жес­ткой ве­рев­кой! Тут их да­же не раз­вя­зать тол­ком. Ку­кол­ка ис­пу­ган­но дер­нулся, ког­да я нож рас­крыл. Не бой­ся. Ме­ня мож­но не бо­ять­ся. За же­лез­ку ух­ва­тил­ся, ког­да я но­ги при­нял­ся ему ос­во­бож­дать.  
Черт! Ох, черт!!! Его вход не прос­то зи­яет! Он не прос­то але­ет!!! По но­ге ку­кол­ки кровь бе­жит! При­том, без ос­та­нов­ки хле­щет! Черт!!! Уб­лю­док! Сот­во­рить та­кое! Сроч­но! Ему нуж­но сроч­но к вра­чу! Черт! Я же не по­несу его го­лым че­рез всю шко­лу! Што­ра! Тя­желая че­тырех­метро­вая порть­ера! Не так прос­то ее сдер­нуть! Ох, черт!!! Пы­лищи столь­ко! Гор­ло де­рет! Лад­но! Важ­но сей­час ку­кол­ку уку­тать! Ни­чего боль­ше под­хо­дяще­го нет!  
Как ко­тенок ко мне жмет­ся. Дро­жит весь. Ли­цо у ме­ня на шее пря­чет. Чан­Мин с Джун­Су ок­руглив­ши­мися гла­зами ме­ня при вы­ходе из зда­ния встре­тили. Мол­ча ря­дом идут, с до­роги всех раз­го­ня­ют.   
Мес­тный врач удив­ленно по­косил­ся на нас, а за­тем выс­та­вил за дверь. С ку­кол­кой на­еди­не ос­тался.  
— Черт! Как это про­изош­ло?! — ве­рещит Мин не сво­им го­лосом. — Это все вы с ЮЧо­ном ви­нова­ты! — паль­цем мне в грудь ткнул. — Нех­рен бы­ло лезть к не­му! Тем бо­лее, тро­гать его бра­та!  
— Как буд­то ТЫ не тро­гал его бра­та! — мы, ко­неч­но, ви­нова­ты… Но Чан­Мин сов­сем ох­ре­нел с на­ез­да­ми!  
— Ско­ты! — вып­лю­нул мел­кий. Да­же в ру­ки Джун­Су не дал­ся, от­тол­кнул его. — Я вы­зываю ро­дите­лей! Это не мо­жет про­дол­жать­ся веч­но! Пусть отец лич­но убе­дить­ся, ка­кая мразь этот эм­би­цил Кван­Су! — те­лефон из кар­ма­на дос­тал.  
— Чан­Мин, по­годи! Мы са­ми раз­бе­рем­ся!  
— Чер­та с два мы са­ми смо­жем его уде­лать! — не сво­им го­лосом орет мел­кий, те­лефон к уху прис­та­вив. — Отец ни­ког­да не ве­рил, что Кван­Су боль­ной на всю го­лову! Он ду­мал, что тот ус­тра­ива­ет дет­ские раз­борки! Мол, это нас с бра­том ду­хом кре­пить бу­дет! Пусть сам рас­ска­жет нам, как это мо­жет за­калить дух! На­ша ком­па­ния с ком­па­ни­ей Кван­Су кон­ку­риру­ет! А это зна­чит, что мой отец за­копа­ет всю эту чер­то­ву се­мей­ку!  
Вой си­рены пос­лы­шал­ся. Из ок­на вид­но, как ско­рая по­мощь во двор въ­еха­ла.  
— Ка­кого чер­та они здесь де­ла­ют?!   
— Вый­ди, Юн­Хо! — орет на ме­ня врач, в грудь тол­ка­ет. Дверь си­лит­ся зак­рыть.  
— Вы что не­нор­маль­ный! Та­кое нель­зя раз­гла­шать!  
— Я не справ­люсь с его раз­ры­вами! Пусть это де­ла­ют спе­ци­алис­ты в пред­назна­чен­ных для опе­рации мес­тах!  
Черт!   
Черт!!!  
Пусть это все ока­жет­ся страш­ным сном!   
По­жалуй­ста!!! Я хо­чу ока­зать­ся сей­час в пос­те­ли со сво­ей ку­кол­кой!!! Хо­чу, что­бы это­го все­го не бы­ло на са­мом де­ле!!! По­жалуй­ста!!!

  
***

  
Ро­дите­ли мо­ей ку­кол­ки прим­ча­лись че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Сей­час в па­лате с пос­тра­дав­шим сы­ном си­дят. ДжеД­жун все еще от нар­ко­за не ото­шел. Нас­толь­ко его ор­га­низм ос­лаблен­ным ока­зал­ся. Ме­ня Чан­Мин зас­лал за ко­фе. И ка­жет­ся, я вер­нулся не вов­ре­мя, су­дя по то­му, что ус­лы­шал:  
— Мы уши­ли во­сем­надцать раз­ры­вов.  
— Бо­же! — вос­клик­ну­ла ма­ма ДжеД­жу­на.  
— Но при об­сле­дова­нии, мы мо­жем сме­ло зак­лю­чить один вы­вод: на киш­ке и сфин­кте­рах бы­ли об­на­руже­ны ста­рые руб­цы. Это оз­на­ча­ет, что ваш сын под­вергал­ся не­од­нократ­ным из­на­сило­вани­ям.  
— Как?! Гос­по­ди! — гос­по­жа чуть в об­мо­рок не хлоп­ну­лась. Ее муж под­хва­тил.  
За­меча­тель­но! Ме­ня еще на­силь­ни­ком не на­зыва­ли!  
— Сколь­ко раз? — стро­го уточ­нил отец ДжеД­жу­на.  
— Я не мо­гу ска­зать точ­но…   
— Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, сколь­ко?! — не вы­дер­жал Чан­Мин, бро­са­ясь к сво­ему от­цу. — Те­перь ты мне ве­ришь?! Ве­ришь, что эта пад­ла ре­гуляр­но унич­то­жа­ет тво­его сы­на?! Ты ни­ког­да нам не ве­рил! Та­кие до­каза­тель­ства те­бя ус­тро­ят?! — Бо­же! Чан­Мин да­же рас­пла­кал­ся.  
— Не кри­чите, — сла­бым го­лосом про­тянул ДжеД­жун. Все к не­му на ра­дос­тях ри­нулись.  
А еще он не от­ве­тил ни на один воп­рос о сво­ем са­мочувс­твии. Толь­ко на ме­ня мол­ча смот­рит. Его ро­дите­ли в сто­рону от­сту­пили, дав мне воз­можность по­дой­ти бли­же.  
— Жить бу­дешь? — ру­ку мою в от­вет в ла­дони сжал и к гру­ди сво­ей при­тянул.  
— При­дет­ся, — ти­хо вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— Эту гни­ду ро­дите­ли в Аме­рику увез­ли. А ЮЧон ушел в за­пой. Слиш­ком мно­го стрес­са для пар­ня ока­залось. Ему еще не при­ходи­лось в по­доб­ном учас­тво­вать.  
— Ес­ли бы вы толь­ко не по­лез­ли к его бра­ту, — стро­го вы­дох­нул кра­соту­ля.  
— Ку… — ох, тут же его ро­дите­ли! — ДжеД­жун, то, что про­изош­ло с его бра­том — пол­ностью ини­ци­ати­ва ЮЧо­на. Я да­же не знал, что он за­мыш­ля­ет. Я был про­тив, пы­тал­ся…  
— В та­ком слу­чае, по­чему ты не вре­зал ему как сле­ду­ет и не ос­та­новил тот бес­пре­дел?! — ку­кол­ка го­лосок по­дал. Хо­рошо так го­лос про­резал­ся! Уши за­ложить мо­жет. — Зна­чит, не нас­толь­ко силь­но ты был про­тив!  
— Брат, ти­ше! Юн­Хо не ви­новат! — стро­го оса­дил его мел­кий. — Он за­щищал те­бя с са­мого пер­во­го дня, как тот по­явил­ся! Ты не име­ешь пра­ва его об­ви­нять!  
— А я про­сил это де­лать?! Юн­Хо, я хоть о чем-то те­бя про­сил?! — ис­пе­пелить ме­ня взгля­дом го­тов. — Я го­ворил те­бе не со­вать­ся! Го­ворил не вме­шивать­ся! Ка­кой це­ной поп­ла­тил­ся Джун­Хен?! Ра­ди че­го?! Прос­то из-за слу­хов!  
— Ку­кол­ка, ты силь­но мно­го на се­бя бе­решь! — от мо­его го­лоса пе­редер­ну­ло не толь­ко его. И Чан­Мин дер­нулся, его ро­дите­ли так во­об­ще в оса­док уш­ли. Толь­ко мор­га­ют. Черт! Я и за­был, что они здесь!  
— Всем при­вет! — бес­це­ремон­но вва­лил­ся Джун­Су, ру­ку на шею Чан­Ми­ну заб­ро­сил. Да­же в ще­ку его чмок­нул. Сов­сем не­нор­маль­ный. — Ма­лыш, ты пла­кал?  
— Джун­Су, по­лег­че!— толь­ко зыр­кнул на ме­ня.   
— Эй! Ты в сле­ду­ющий раз, ког­да са­до-ма­зо поп­ракти­ковать ре­шишь, ищи сре­ди адек­ватных мас­те­ров! Вся шко­ла на ушах сто­ит! — мой брат не­ис­пра­вим! Он, что на ДжеД­жу­на на­ехать пы­та­ет­ся?!  
— Джун­Су, сей­час не до сме­ха!  
— А я и не шу­чу! Ты за ка­ким ма­каром его к то­му при­дур­ку пус­тил? — о, сей­час его гнев на ме­ня об­ру­шил­ся! — Раз взял­ся за роль те­лох­ра­ните­ля, так и от­хо­дить от не­го ни на шаг нуж­но бы­ло!   
— Здесь ро­дите­ли! Филь­труй, о чем речь ве­дешь!  
На ме­ня не­доб­ро пог­ля­дел, а за­тем к ро­дакам ку­кол­ки раз­вернул­ся:  
— Здравс­твуй­те! — пок­ло­нил­ся в пол. Го­ворит та­ким офи­ци­аль­ным то­ном! — Я Джун­Су! Млад­ший брат это­го при­дур­ка, — на ме­ня паль­цем ука­зал. Ни­чего так, лас­ко­во обоз­вал род­но­го бра­та! — Я при­ношу свои ис­крен­ние из­ви­нения. В на­шей шко­ле та­кого за всю ис­то­рию не слу­чалось!   
— Не сто­ит из­ви­нять­ся за ру­ководс­тво, ко­торое не справ­ля­ет­ся с обя­зан­ностя­ми, — вы­дох­нул отец кра­соту­ли, об­ни­мая свою же­ну.  
— Мы с Юн­Хо вла­дель­цы этой шко­лы, — не за­думы­ва­ясь приз­нался брат. — По­это­му, я и при­ношу свои из­ви­нения. Это трав­ма не толь­ко для ва­шего сы­на, но и пят­но на чес­ти на­шей шко­лы. В та­ком мес­те вряд ли кто-то еще за­хочет учить­ся. Я офи­ци­аль­но обе­щаю про­вес­ти все не­об­хо­димые сан­кции…  
— Зат­кни­тесь все! — не­доволь­но вы­палил кра­соту­ля. — Ког­да ме­ня вы­пишут, будь­те го­товы: вы двое ся­дете на бай­ки! — на млад­ших стро­го смот­рит.  
— Да­же сей­час ты ду­ма­ешь об этой чер­то­вой гон­ке! — не­доволь­но про­цедил Чан­Мин.  
— Тре­нируй­ся, как сле­ду­ет! — не­умо­лимо нас­то­ял кра­соту­ля. Раз­ве прош­ло уже шесть ме­сяцев? Хо­тя, к то­му мо­мен­ту, как ку­кол­ку вы­пишут, дей­стви­тель­но, бу­дет ров­но шесть ме­сяцев… Зи­ма на под­хо­де уже. — Па­па! — стро­го на от­ца сво­его пог­ля­дел.   
— Да, сы­нок? — по­ник­шим то­ном, вы­ныр­нул тот из за­дум­чи­вос­ти.  
— В мо­ей ком­на­те, до­ма, есть крас­ная пап­ка. Она пря­мо на ви­ду ле­жит на книж­ной пол­ке. Ис­поль­зуй ее. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты обан­кро­тил ро­дите­лей Кван­Су. Сде­ла­ешь?  
— В та­кой си­ту­ации… да, сы­нок. Сде­лаю.

  
**ДжеД­жун**

Мое же­лание ос­тать­ся на­еди­не са­мим с со­бой не сбы­лось. За­бот­ли­вая ма­ма от­пра­вила всех по до­мам, а са­ма но­чевать со мной ос­та­лась.  
— По­чему ты не у­еха­ла?  
— Как я мо­гу ос­та­вить сво­его ре­бен­ка в та­кой си­ту­ации? — ря­дом со мной се­ла, во­лосы мне лас­ко­во гла­дит.  
— По­ез­жай! Я все рав­но спать бу­ду.  
— Сы­нок, луч­ше от­веть мне на воп­рос: по­чему ты ни ра­зу не ска­зал мне, что те­бя на­силу­ют? — так оби­жен­но смот­рит на ме­ня. Со­жале­ний столь­ко на ли­це. Как мне мож­но спо­кой­но вы­нес­ти та­кое сос­то­яние мо­ей ма­тери?!  
— Ме­ня не на­сило­вали.  
— Не об­ма­нывай. Врач все ска­зал.  
— Он ошиб­ся.  
— Как он мог оши­бить­ся? Он ска­зал, что на тво­ем те­ле руб­цы!  
— У всех бы­ва­ют ошиб­ки, ма­ма.  
— ДжеД­жун, — стро­го смот­рит на ме­ня. — Я твоя мать! Ска­жи мне прав­ду! Кто те­бя на­сило­вал?! И как час­то это про­ис­хо­дило?!  
— Ме­ня ник­то не на­сило­вал, ма­ма. — Этот раз­го­вор та­кой раз­дра­житель­ный! И так пар­ши­во! А она доп­рос ус­тро­ила! Ей в ка­ратель­ном от­ря­де ра­ботать нуж­но! От­лично спра­вилась бы!  
— Как час­то, ДжеД­жун? Я же се­бе ни­ког­да это­го не про­щу! Это ведь я шко­лу для вас по­доб­ра­ла!  
— Ме­ня ник­то не при­нуж­дал, — я не мо­гу смот­реть на ее сле­зы! Черт! — Все бы­ло по обо­юд­но­му сог­ла­сию.  
— Что?! — еле слыш­но вос­клик­ну­ла ма­ма. На ее ли­це шок сме­шал­ся с ужа­сом. — Что ты ска­зал?! — За­то сле­зы прек­ра­тились. Черт!  
— Это был че­ловек, ко­торо­го я люб­лю, ма­ма. Ме­ня ник­то не на­сило­вал. Мы лю­бов­ни­ки.  
— ДжеД­жун…  
— Это прав­да, ма­ма. До зна­комс­тва с ним, я ни­кого не лю­бил. Он был очень ак­ку­рат­ным и не дос­тавлял ни­каких не­удобств. По­это­му, спи спо­кой­но.  
— Я рас­ти­ла сво­их сы­новей не для то­го, что­бы они доб­ро­воль­но киш­ку свою под­став­ля­ли ра­ди чь­ей-то за­бавы! — про­шипе­ла ма­ма. Черт! Я же знал, что она ра­зоз­лится! Ка­кого чер­та приз­нался ей?! — Кто он?! Это тот па­рень, что был с то­бой здесь?  
— Юн­Хо. Да, это он.  
— Ведь это же с ним ты пос­со­рил­ся на гла­зах у нас с от­цом в пер­вый же день?! Как та­кое про­изош­ло, что вы те­перь «лю­бов­ни­ки»?! — да­же кар­тинно в ка­выч­ки ци­тату зак­лю­чила. Черт! По­хоже, я сам се­бе яму вы­рыл!  
— Это прав­да. Ка­кое-то вре­мя мы не ла­дили. Воз­можно, от­то­го, что бо­ялись приз­нать свое вле­чение. Но по­том, все про­изош­ло са­мо со­бой.   
— Ты боль­ше не вер­нешь­ся в ту шко­лу, — сталь­ным то­ном про­из­несла ма­ма. А че­го я мог еще ожи­дать? Пох­ва­лы? Что ме­ня по го­лов­ке пог­ла­дят за нет­ра­дици­он­ные ув­ле­чения?! — Я най­ду те­бе не­вес­ту, при вы­пис­ке тут же об­ру­чишь­ся!  
— Не ищи. Пусть это бу­дет Ха­На. С ней у ме­ня хо­тя бы нор­маль­ные от­но­шения всег­да бы­ли. Я толь­ко об од­ном про­шу: не го­вори от­цу. Он же ме­ня живь­ем по­хоро­нит.   
— От­цу не ска­жу. Но вза­мен ты же­нишь­ся. И обор­вешь все свя­зи с этим пар­нем. Го­дит­ся?  
— Ты очень жес­то­кая, ма­ма.  
— Слы­шал вы­раже­ние: «Нас­коль­ко доб­рый, нас­толь­ко же и злой»? — стро­го на­пом­ни­ла она, под­ни­ма­ясь со сво­его мес­та. По­хоже, все же ре­шила у­ехать. К сум­ке сво­ей по­тяну­лась. Я те­перь нас­толь­ко про­тивен, что со мной нель­зя в од­ном по­меще­нии ря­дом на­ходить­ся? Так вы­ходит?  
— Я мо­гу с ним хо­тя бы боль­нич­ные дни вмес­те спо­кой­но про­вес­ти? До вы­пис­ки?  
— Про­сишь об от­сроч­ке? — през­ри­тель­но на ме­ня смот­рит. Черт! Не­нави­жу этот ее тон! Этот ее взгляд! Во­об­ще не­нави­жу ее ак­тер­ский та­лант! Я всег­да на удоч­ку по­пада­юсь!  
— До вы­пис­ки.  
— Пос­ле вы­пис­ки ни­каких свя­зей! — стро­го при­каза­ла мать.   
Дверью за со­бой хлоп­ну­ла. Черт! А вот сей­час я бы не от­ка­зал­ся от ее ма­терин­ской под­дер­жки, вмес­то та­кой ре­ак­ции! Что это? Сле­зы? Я рас­пла­кал­ся, как ще­нок за ма­моч­кой? Блядс­тво!   
Она точ­но ме­ня не вы­даст. Еще и пок­ры­вать бу­дет мою связь с Юн­Хо. Но толь­ко до вы­пис­ки. Я уве­рен, что она уже го­товит­ся к ужи­ну с ро­дите­лями Ха­Ны. За­ранее в гра­фик к ним вкли­нива­ет­ся! На­вер­ня­ка сей­час по те­лефо­ну к ним поз­во­нила и о чем-то ве­село вор­ку­ет! Черт!   
Я не смо­гу так прос­то от не­го от­ка­зать­ся. Не смо­гу. Черт! Это боль­но! Я да­же ду­мать о раз­лу­ке с ним не мо­гу! По­чему сей­час в мо­ей ду­ше боль­нее, чем на ра­зод­ранной зад­ни­це?!


	44. Chapter 44

**Чан­Мин**

  
Я не ожи­дал, что ма­ма из боль­ни­цы вер­нется. Что же слу­чилось? ДжеД­жун ее чем-то расс­тро­ил? Но чем мог расс­тро­ить пос­тра­дав­ший ре­бенок?! Толь­ко ес­ли он уго­ворил ма­му уй­ти. А она очень уп­ря­мая. Ее так прос­то не уго­воришь.  
— Ма­ма, что те­бе брат ска­зал?  
— Он дол­жен был мне что-то ска­зать? — не­вин­ны­ми глаз­ка­ми на ме­ня смот­рит.  
— По­чему ты ос­та­вила его од­но­го? Ему дол­жно быть страш­но…  
— ДжеД­жун сам ме­ня от­пра­вил.   
— Слу­чилось что-то пло­хое?  
— Что пло­хого мне мо­жет сде­лать мой сын? — ма­ма об­ня­ла ме­ня, да­же в ма­куш­ку по­цело­вала.   
— Прос­то… — Ох! Те­лефон виб­ри­ру­ет! — Се­кун­ду…  
— Кто это? — ма­ма лю­бопыт­но заг­ля­нула че­рез пле­чо.  
— Брат зво­нит. Стран­но. Ма­ма, точ­но ни­чего не слу­чилось?  
— Чан­Мин, по­чему ты та­кой по­доз­ри­тель­ный? — кап­ризную ро­жицу стро­ит. Ну и ну. — От­веть быс­трее!  
— А…  
— Она все зна­ет! — ко­рот­ко вы­палил брат, по­ка я не ус­пел ни­чего ска­зать.  
— Ал­ло… Что слу­чилось?  
— Мин, мне так хре­ново еще в жиз­ни не бы­ло! — черт! Он что пла­чет?!  
— К те­бе при­ехать? — Айш! В труб­ке од­ни всхли­пы!  
— Прос­то, будь ос­то­рожен, — очень ти­хо про­гово­рил брат и от­клю­чил­ся.  
— Что там? Что-то слу­чилось?  
Ин­те­рес­но, она, прав­да, бес­по­ко­ит­ся или ре­шила ин­форма­цию вы­удить?  
— Ма­ма, я съ­ез­жу к бра­ту. Он мне сов­сем не нра­вит­ся.  
— Нет, Чан­Мин! Ни­куда ты не по­едешь! Ночь на ули­це!  
— Ма­ма, он стра­да­ет! Я по­еду!  
— Что за кри­ки? — не­доволь­но уточ­нил отец, зай­дя к нам. — По­чему ты ос­та­вила ДжеД­жу­на од­но­го?! — впер­вые ви­жу, что­бы отец кри­чал на мать. — Ес­ли Чан­Мин хо­чет по­ехать, то пусть ез­жа­ет! Пусть с ним хо­тя бы брат по­будет, раз мать ос­та­вила! Мог­ла не ос­та­вать­ся! Все вмес­те у­еха­ли бы! К че­му был тот спек­такль?!  
По­хоже, спать спо­кой­но се­год­ня не бу­дет ник­то. Так­си ме­ня при­вез­ло к боль­ни­це до­воль­но ско­ро. Прав­да, проб­ле­мой бы­ло уго­ворить пер­со­нал пус­тить ме­ня в от­де­ление.  
Брат в ти­шине всхли­пыва­ет. Да­же не ре­аги­ру­ет на мое при­сутс­твие.  
— Что ты имел в ви­ду?!   
— Я по­пал­ся. Очень лег­ко по­пал­ся, Мин, — еле слыш­но про­шеп­тал ДжеД­жун. В по­толок смот­рит.  
— Что про­изош­ло меж­ду ва­ми? — ру­ку мою в от­вет сжал.  
— Я ей как ма­тери приз­нался, как че­лове­ку, ко­торый ме­ня лю­бит и за­ботит­ся обо мне! По­хоже, от Юн­Хо я боль­ше ис­крен­ности по­лучил, чем от на­шей ма­тери, Мин.  
— Ты… приз­нался ей, что… что вы с Юн­Хо… па­ра? — Гос­по­ди! Мне да­же по­думать об этом страш­но!  
— Она вы­вела ме­ня на этот раз­го­вор, — по­ник­шим го­лосом про­тянул брат, ути­рая сле­зу ру­кой. — Я не со­бирал­ся ей ни­чего го­ворить, но ее сле­зы… черт! Она пре­вос­ходно ра­зыг­ра­ла тра­гедию!   
— На­шел, в чем приз­на­вать­ся! Пер­вый нас­ледник круп­ней­шей ком­па­нии — гей! Ты иди­от! — ис­пу­ган­но пос­мотрел на ме­ня. Да­же пла­кать пе­рес­тал. — Ну… я ска­зал, что ты хо­тел ус­лы­шать, а те­перь ска­жу, что ду­маю на са­мом де­ле… Мы с то­бой в од­ной лод­ке. Я же то­же не не­вин­ный. Ес­ли еще и обо мне уз­на­ет, она точ­но свих­нется. Не дай Бог ру­ки на се­бя еще на­ложит. Прос­то, ей нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы свык­нуть­ся с этой мыслью.  
— Она ска­зала рас­стать­ся с ним… — не­живым го­лосом приз­нался брат.  
— А ты дру­гого ожи­дал?  
— Я ожи­дал ус­лы­шать кри­ки, что я ей боль­ше не сын, что она от­бе­рет пра­во на нас­ледс­тво, но она прос­то ска­зала, что я дол­жен пор­вать с Юн­Хо и же­нить­ся. Обе­щала не го­ворить от­цу до мо­ей вы­пис­ки. А ес­ли к то­му мо­мен­ту я не пор­ву с Юн­Хо, то отец обо всем уз­на­ет. Ты же зна­ешь, ка­ков он в гне­ве!  
— Ты сог­ла­сил­ся на ее ус­ло­вия? Гне­ва от­ца ис­пу­гал­ся?  
— Я ска­жу ему пос­ле го­нок. Ска­жу, что мы дол­жны рас­стать­ся.  
— Не смей! Ты же лю­бишь его?  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы у не­го бы­ли проб­ле­мы. Ты же зна­ешь, что ро­дите­ли их лег­ко ус­тро­ить мо­гут, — ох! Сно­ва сле­зы гра­дом ль­ют­ся из его глаз.  
— Брат…  
— Ты бы по­ос­то­рож­нее с Джун­Су. Он боль­но силь­но па­лит­ся… Сов­сем се­бя в ру­ках не дер­жит. Ска­жи ему вес­ти се­бя бо­лее сдер­жанно в при­сутс­твии ро­дите­лей. А еще мы дол­жны уй­ти со шко­лы. Ма­ма те­бе ска­зала?  
— Я не хо­чу ухо­дить…  
— При­дет­ся, Мин…

  
**Юн­Хо**

Пер­вое, что я уви­дел, вой­дя в па­лату к сво­ей ку­кол­ке — идил­лия двух мир­но по­сапы­ва­ющих брать­ев. Чан­Мин ус­нул в не­удоб­ной по­зе си­дя на сту­ле, а го­ловой прис­тро­ил­ся на пу­зике мо­ей ку­кол­ки, еще и ру­ками его по­перек об­нял. А кра­соту­ля свою ла­донь на ма­куш­ку мел­ко­му опус­тил. Сплош­ное уми­ление. Да­же ме­шать не хо­чет­ся их уми­рот­во­рению.  
— О! При­вет, — сон­но про­тянул мел­кий, под­ни­ма­ясь. Ку­кол­ка то­же за­шеве­лил­ся.   
— За­чем ты при­шел? Да еще и так ра­но? — не­доволь­но про­тянул кра­соту­ля.   
— Ты не рад ме­ня ви­деть? Я мо­гу уй­ти.  
— Боль­ше не ут­руждай се­бя. Ты и так мно­го со мной про­возил­ся.   
Что с ним? Еще и в гла­за не смот­рит. Вче­ра он вел се­бя по-дру­гому. Ко­неч­но, я по­нимаю, что ма­ло при­ят­но­го в про­изо­шед­шем, но так рез­ко сто­ронить­ся ме­ня… За­чем?  
— Это не воз­ня. Я пе­режи­ваю за те­бя.  
— Ты же не мать, что­бы бес­по­ко­ить­ся обо мне! — раз­дра­жен­но вы­палил кра­соту­ля. Да­же мел­кий на не­го удив­ленно по­косил­ся. — Я жив. В этом ты убе­дил­ся. Боль­ше не при­думы­вай при­чин при­ходить сю­да.  
— Для то­го что­бы те­бя уви­деть у ме­ня дол­жна быть при­чина? Я не мо­гу прий­ти к те­бе, по­тому что сос­ку­чил­ся?  
— Мой брат нем­но­го не в се­бе. Он мо­жет нес­ти ка­кую-то чушь, да­же поп­ро­сить те­бя рас­стать­ся. Но ты на это не ве­дись, по­нял?! — мел­кий стук­нул ме­ня в грудь ку­лаком и по­кинул по­меще­ние, ос­тавляя нас с ку­кол­кой на­еди­не.  
Рас­стать­ся? Нет! Толь­ко не рас­ста­вание!   
— Ку­кол­ка… — Ну, хоть мол­ча по­вер­нулся ко мне. Прав­да вол­чонком как-то пог­ля­дыва­ет. — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты знал, что я всег­да бу­ду ря­дом. И по­доб­но­го я точ­но боль­ше не до­пущу. Мы этот кош­мар вмес­те пе­режи­вем. Нуж­но смот­реть в бу­дущее с гор­до под­ня­той го­ловой. У нас еще мно­го хо­роше­го впе­реди.  
— Я сла­бо это пред­став­ляю. Хо­рошее. И на­ше бу­дущее, — очень грус­тно про­из­нес кра­соту­ля, от­во­дя взгляд. Тут же по­ежил­ся, ког­да я ру­ку опус­тил ему на ви­сок, что­бы уб­рать ме­ша­ющую прядь во­лос с ли­ца.  
— Не сто­ронись ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста.  
— Ты же ви­дел, что про­изош­ло. Ты все еще мо­жешь смот­реть на ме­ня без от­вра­щения? — его го­лос буд­то ме­тал скре­жетит.   
— Что ты та­кое го­воришь?! Я люб­лю те­бя!  
— Ме­ня зас­та­вили от­са­сывать и по­име­ли в зад! И ты хо­чешь, что­бы я та­кой гряз­ный был ря­дом с то­бой?! Не сме­ши мои та­поч­ки! — през­ри­тель­но про­шипел кра­соту­ля, а за­тем от­вернул­ся, пря­ча сле­зы. Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то в ме­ня ты­сячу игл вот­кну­ли. Луч­ше бы он это­го не оз­ву­чил. Я те­перь смер­ти той тва­ри еще боль­ше хо­чу!  
— Ку­кол­ка, ты не гряз­ный. Я во­об­ще еще не встре­чал лю­дей чи­ще те­бя, — ли­цо от­во­рачи­ва­ет, еще и жму­рит­ся. Вся­ко мои ру­ки силь­нее, чем его шея. — Пос­мотри на ме­ня. Прос­то от­крой гла­за.   
— Ухо­ди, — еле слыш­но вы­мол­вил он. — Уй­ди, по­ка я окон­ча­тель­но не сго­рел со сты­да.  
И сквозь сом­кну­тые ве­ки его не­ус­танно ка­тят­ся сле­зы. Черт! Я не мо­гу на это спо­кой­но ре­аги­ровать. Да­же на по­целуй не от­ве­ча­ет, в грудь ме­ня ку­лака­ми бь­ет, от­талки­ва­ет.   
— Ку­кол­ка…  
— Прос­то уй­ди. Не хо­ди сю­да. Боль­ше не хо­ди. Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты пом­нил ме­ня та­ким. По­это­му, уй­ди. Зай­мись сво­ими де­лами. И не зво­ни мне.   
— Я не сог­ла­сен.  
— Я не спра­шиваю, че­го ты хо­чешь! — стро­го смот­рит на ме­ня. — Я го­ворю те­бе уй­ти и не по­казы­вать­ся. Да­же не на­поми­най о се­бе! По­тому что у ме­ня точ­но сил на это не хва­тит. И по­ка я здесь, зай­мись ор­га­низа­ци­ей го­нок для Чан­Ми­на и Джун­Су. Ус­тро­ит лю­бое мес­то. По­жалуй­ста, сде­лай, как я го­ворю, — по его ли­цу сно­ва сколь­зну­ла сле­за.   
Черт! Мне это ду­шу на кус­ки рвет! Но ес­ли моя ку­кол­ка это­го хо­чет, да­же ес­ли он и не прав, я дол­жен пос­ту­пить так, как он хо­чет. Ему то­же боль­но. На­вер­ное, да­же боль­нее, чем мне. Он то­же хо­чет за­быть кош­ма­ры. Ес­ли ему лег­че их за­быть в мое от­сутс­твие, то я дам ему пе­редыш­ку. По­ка он ме­ня сам не по­зовет.  
— На­де­юсь, ты пе­реду­ма­ешь. Я прим­чусь, как толь­ко ты ска­жешь. Не за­бывай, что я люб­лю те­бя и вол­ну­юсь. Я уй­ду, но ты ме­ня по­целу­ешь. До­гово­рились?  
— Это лиш­нее, — ка­ким-то отс­тра­нен­ным го­лосом про­тянул кра­соту­ля, гло­тая ком.   
Под­дался не сра­зу. Да­же гу­бы его дро­жат. Не хо­чет он от­ве­чать на мой по­целуй. Вя­ло так гу­бы мои сми­на­ет, лишь бы я от­стал от не­го.   
По­хоже, для не­го да­же ба­наль­ный по­целуй — пыт­ка. Гос­по­ди, что же с мо­ей ку­кол­кой сде­лали?! 

  
**Джун­Су**

Зво­нок Чан­Ми­на был до­воль­но не­ожи­дан­ным. Он поп­ро­сил при­ехать к не­му в но­мер. На­де­юсь, мой ви­зит не вы­зовет у не­го не­удобств.   
Дверь от­крыл не­замед­ли­тель­но, сам на ме­ня с по­целу­ем наб­ро­сил­ся пря­мо у по­рога. Вау! Сколь­ко страс­ти и ог­ня! Да, мой ма­лыш — го­рячая штуч­ка! Всег­да та­кой ак­тивный! Столь­ко энер­гии че­рез край! И сей­час за шею ме­ня об­ни­ма­ет, при­жима­ет­ся ко мне всем те­лом. Гу­бы мои с си­лой сми­на­ет. Прос­то рай! Моя ма­лень­кая лич­ная пи­явоч­ка! Сно­ва сво­им ша­лов­ли­вым язы­ком вор­вался и гла­дит мои дес­ны, язык цеп­ля­ет.   
— Ма­лыш… А ро­дите­ли?..  
— Мы од­ни…  
Сно­ва не­тер­пе­ливо по­целу­ем при­пал к мо­им гу­бам. Вры­ва­ет­ся, соз­на­ние мое ще­кочет. Бо­же, что он де­ла­ет? Лад­но то, что он кур­тку с ме­ня снял, но он же еще и под ру­баш­ку ле­зет ми­нуя сви­тер!   
— Ма­лыш…  
— Возь­ми ме­ня…— сно­ва впи­ва­ет­ся. Бо­же! Я не ос­лы­шал­ся? — Здесь и сей­час…  
— У по­рога?  
— В мою спаль­ню!.. — ох! А це­лу­ет-то как! Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то он прик­ле­ить­ся ко мне со­бира­ет­ся. Не прек­ра­ща­ет язы­ком у ме­ня во рту иг­рать, а за шею на се­бя тя­нет. Ка­жет­ся, хо­чет, что­бы я сле­дом за ним по­шел.  
Сле­по сле­довать за мо­им маль­чи­ком — это, ко­неч­но, кру­то, но он сво­ей по­пой на­тыка­ет­ся на все, что толь­ко мож­но, и вот по­целуй прек­ра­щать не пла­ниру­ет! Дверью за мо­ей спи­ной хлоп­нул.  
— Все нор­маль­но, не от­вле­ка­ем­ся! — сно­ва гу­бы мои на­шел.   
Язы­ком о мой язык трет­ся, спи­рали кру­тит. Еще и бед­ра­ми в ме­ня вжи­ма­ет­ся. Ох! У ме­ня уже но­ет в шта­нах. Но вот что-то воз­бужде­ния у Чан­Ми­на я не за­метил. Он, на­конец, от губ мо­их от­лип и к шта­нам ру­ками по­тянул­ся, с рем­нем мо­им во­юет. До­воль­но быс­тро с ним рас­кви­тал­ся и вниз сдви­нул вмес­те с бель­ем. Бо­же! Ма­лень­кий воз­бу­дитель! Опять в гу­бы мои впи­ва­ет­ся! Я слы­шу, как он свою змей­ку рас­стег­нул, про­дол­жая тер­зать мои гу­бы сво­ими гу­бами и язы­ком. Бо­же! Я за­дыха­юсь! Он отс­тра­нил­ся, смот­рит на ме­ня ка­ким-то пь­яным взгля­дом. Мед­ленно спи­ной раз­вернул­ся и к сто­лу нак­ло­нил­ся, грудью на не­го лег.  
— Да­вай! — че­рез пле­чо гля­дит на ме­ня.  
Поп­ка у не­го что на­до! Ма­лень­кая ды­роч­ка во­об­ще заг­ля­денье! Пря­мо маг­нит! Но од­на проб­ле­ма: у мо­его ма­лыша ни грам­ма воз­бужде­ния.  
— Чан­Мин, ты же не…  
— Прос­то сде­лай это! — раз­дра­жен­но пе­ребил ме­ня. Еще и смот­рит так стро­го.  
— Я так не мо­гу…  
— С мо­им бра­том бы­ло ху­же. Я хо­чу это­го. Не бой­ся, со мной все нор­маль­но бу­дет. Это же ты! Я до­веряю те­бе… — мяг­ко губ мо­их кос­нулся сво­ими гу­бами.  
— Я не на­силь­ник.  
— Один раз. Я про­шу те­бя об этом лишь раз.  
— Не за­нимай­ся са­моби­чева­ни­ем! Ты не ви­новат в том, что про­изош­ло с ДжеД­жу­ном!  
— Од­ним рез­ким дви­жени­ем, — нас­то­ял Чан­Мин и сно­ва лег на стол грудью. Вов­се от ме­ня от­вернул­ся.  
Черт! Я не мо­гу это­го сде­лать прос­то так! Его нуж­но хоть чу­точ­ку воз­бу­дить! Хоть нем­но­го под­го­товить! Ох! А вход-то у не­го мяг­кий. Хоть сей­час бе­ри. Па­лец сра­зу впус­тил, да­же от вто­рого не по­мор­щился. Нем­но­го поп­кой дер­нул, ког­да я бу­горок внут­ри на­щупал. Да­же мел­ко под­ра­гивать стал под мо­ими паль­ца­ми.  
— Не паль­ца­ми! — раз­дра­жен­но вы­палил Чан­Мин, отс­тра­няя мою ру­ку.  
— Я не мо­гу соз­на­тель­но те­бе боль при­чинить. Не по­нима­ешь?!  
— Джун­Су, по­жалуй­ста!  
— Черт!  
— Ах! — аж под­ско­чил от мо­его про­ник­но­вения. Ту­гова­то слег­ка, но все же я во­шел без проб­лем. Как про­сил Чан­Мин: од­ним рез­ким дви­жени­ем. — Не стой на мес­те. Под­ви­гай­ся.  
— Ты же дол­жен при­вык­нуть?!  
— Дви­гай­ся!  
— Черт! Чан­Мин! — сам не­тер­пе­ливо на ме­ня на­садил­ся. А зу­бы-то сце­пил от неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений! Бед­ра­ми рас­ка­чива­ет, и боль при этом тер­пит! Нет! Это все не пра­виль­но! Так не дол­жно быть!  
По­косил­ся на ме­ня не­доволь­но, что я выс­ко­чил из не­го. Ох! Вход еще боль­ше по­дал­ся. Од­но уми­ление ви­деть рас­кры­тую ды­роч­ку. А осо­бен­но, ес­ли паль­ца­ми яго­дицы раз­вести. Так вход ка­жет­ся еще боль­ше. Чан­Мин дер­нулся от не­ожи­дан­ности, ког­да я кон­чи­ком язы­ка по коль­цу мышц про­вел. Всхли­пыва­ет так слад­ко. Да, это ему оп­ре­делен­но нра­вит­ся, чувс­тво­вать мой язык на сво­ей поп­ке. Это ведь го­раз­до при­ят­нее, чем ту­гой член бу­дет дол­бать. Здесь ко­жица та­кая неж­ная. А внут­ри так осо­бен­но. Ма­лыш да­же выг­нулся силь­нее по­пу мне под­став­ляя. У не­го и член на­ливать­ся стал.   
Вот при та­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах, по­жалуй, мож­но и чле­ном те­перь. Бла­жен­но так всхлип­нул от мо­его нес­пешно­го про­ник­но­вения. Да, ма­лыш, это го­раз­до при­ят­нее. И при­ят­нее это нам обо­им. Я же люб­лю его, по­это­му не ста­ну при­чинять бо­ли. Но вот пе­ред не­тер­пе­ливой прось­бой «Быс­трее!» я не мо­гу ус­то­ять. Приш­лось под­чи­нить­ся. За­то член уже лег­ко сколь­зит, а ма­лыш от­зывчи­во пос­та­ныва­ет, по­пой под­ви­ливая.   
Со всхли­пом Чан­Ми­на сме­шал­ся еще ка­кой-то звук за дверью.  
— Черт! Ка­жет­ся, кто-то вер­нулся.  
— Не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся! — сам ме­ня ла­донью к се­бе при­тянул. Лад­но, мой ма­лыш хо­чет сек­са. Но по но­меру от­четли­во слыш­ны ша­ги.  
— Ма­лыш, там кто-то есть. Нам нуж­но зак­руглять­ся.  
— Не об­ра­щай вни­мания! Про­дол­жай! — сам сво­ей по­пой дви­га­ет, пог­лубже на­сажи­ва­ет­ся. А тон­ки­ми паль­чи­ками мне в яго­дицу впил­ся. Ох! Как я мо­гу про­тивос­то­ять ему?! Ни­как!  
В на­шу дверь ти­хо пос­ту­чали:  
— Сы­нок, ты там? — ка­жет­ся его ма­ма приш­ла. Черт! Я же не ус­пею соб­рать­ся! Черт!!! Ма­ло то­го, что Чан­Мин ме­ня удер­жал на мес­те, так еще и дверь от­кры­лась! Черт!!! Его ма­ма смот­рит на нас ок­руглив­ши­мися гла­зами, за сер­дце хва­та­ет­ся. — Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит?! — еле жи­вым го­лосом про­тяну­ла она.  
— Нель­зя вхо­дить без приг­ла­шения, ма­ма! Я за­нят! — раз­дра­жен­но вы­палил Чан­Мин, еще глуб­же на ме­ня на­садив­шись. Да­же зас­то­нал в го­лос. Черт! Он при­под­нялся и ме­ня для по­целуя при­тянул. Черт! Те­перь у ме­ня зре­ет тот же воп­рос: «Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит?!»  
Но внут­ри его ху­день­кой поп­ки так хо­рошо, что и прек­ра­щать ни­чего не хо­чет­ся. Нас ос­та­вили од­них, а это зна­чит, что я мо­гу дать во­лю дей­стви­ям. Та­кой вред­ный ре­бенок! Та­кое ро­дитель­ни­це уви­деть поз­во­лил! Это же неп­рости­тель­но!  
— Ты спе­ци­аль­но ме­ня поз­вал? Ска­жи чес­тно!  
Толь­ко сто­нет над­рывно от мо­их дви­жений, еще и дь­яволь­ская ух­мылка на ли­це блуж­да­ет! Ну и чер­тя­ка! Бе­сенок мел­кий! Я, ко­неч­но, со­бирал­ся офи­ци­аль­но за­явить о на­ших от­но­шени­ях, спе­ци­аль­но ни­чего не скры­вал, но тут та­кая си­ту­ация сло­жилась, что уже не до за­яв­ле­ний. И так все яс­но. Как толь­ко мы это все рас­хле­бывать бу­дем?  
О, он еще и кай­фу­ет от то­го, что темп на­бираю, по­пу под­став­ля­ет, что­бы я глуб­же вхо­дил! И одоб­ри­тель­но так сто­нет, глаз­ки прик­ры­вая. Сов­сем с ка­тушек сле­тел! Да­же кон­чил рань­ше ме­ня, но по­пу все рав­но дер­жит, что­бы и я до фи­нала с ком­фортом до­шел.  
Кон­чать глу­боко внут­ри мо­его маль­чи­ка прос­то сказ­ка. Он не лю­бит, ког­да я ему поп­ку за­ливаю, но сей­час он сам нап­ро­сил­ся. И, ка­жет­ся, он не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся. Толь­ко за по­целу­ем по­тянул­ся.  
Здесь на сто­ле да­же сал­фетки есть. На­до бы са­мому вы­тереть­ся да ма­лышу поп­ку под­те­реть. У не­го да­же по но­ге по­бежа­ло из ды­роч­ки.  
— Ма­лыш, ска­жи чес­тно: за­чем ты это сде­лал?  
Оде­вать­ся нам не­дол­го, толь­ко шта­ны с ко­леней на­тянуть. Все так быс­тро про­изош­ло! Счи­тай, секс на хо­ду! Ме­ня это мо­мен­таль­но за­вело. Ес­ли бы я толь­ко знал, чем это уг­ро­жа­ет! Ты­сячу раз по­думал бы преж­де, чем при­кос­нуть­ся к ану­су Чан­Ми­на!  
— Я не хо­чу, что­бы она лез­ла ни в мою жизнь, ни в жизнь мо­его бра­та, — одер­жи­мым то­ном приз­нался он.  
— Ког­да ро­дите­ли не ин­те­ресу­ют­ся жизнью сво­их де­тей, то­же пло­хо. Го­ворю по лич­но­му опы­ту.  
— Она зна­ет о Юн­Хо. И хо­чет, что­бы они с бра­том рас­ста­лись. Я не хо­чу, что­бы про­изош­ло то же са­мое с на­ми по ее хо­тению. Ес­ли нам и суж­де­но рас­стать­ся, то толь­ко по лич­ным при­чинам, а не из-за чу­жих бзи­ков со сто­роны.  
— Твое же­лание, это ко­неч­но бла­город­но, но это бы­ло очень рез­ко по от­но­шению к тво­ей ма­ме. Я не хо­чу лиш­них скан­да­лов.  
— По­верь, ес­ли бы она нас не зас­та­ла, а прос­то уз­на­ла на сло­вах, то это бы­ла бы дру­гая ре­ак­ция. Го­раз­до ху­же. Да­же ес­ли она и ста­нет кри­чать, мне бу­дет не так боль­но. Счи­тай, это — моя са­моза­щита.


	45. Chapter 45

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Ма­ма сно­ва мне улы­ба­ет­ся. Не при всех, нет. На­еди­не. Прав­да, на её ли­це очень грус­тная улыб­ка. Ма­ма при­нес­ла мне еду, еще и из­ви­ня­ет­ся за то, что рес­то­ран­ную, что нет кух­ни, где она са­ма смог­ла бы при­гото­вить для ме­ня. Но она не ошиб­лась: при­нес­ла мою лю­бимую еду. Я по­нимаю, что вы­зываю ма­ло гор­дости, но се­год­ня ма­ма выг­ля­дит со­вер­шенно не так, как вче­ра.  
— Ма­ма...  
— Я ви­дела, как он при­ходил, — она не­тер­пе­ливо ме­ня пе­реби­ла. — Я не ста­ла вам ме­шать. Но по­чему Юн­Хо ушел так ра­но?  
— Ес­ли ты ви­дела, как он ухо­дит, тог­да по­чему ты так поз­дно приш­ла? Мог­ла сра­зу вой­ти.  
— Я по­дума­ла, что ты за­хочешь ка­кое-то вре­мя по­быть один. Тем бо­лее что наш с то­бой пос­ледний раз­го­вор был ма­лоп­ри­ят­ным, — апель­син от ко­журы очис­ти­ла и мне доль­ки про­тяну­ла.  
— Ты не мог­ла так быс­тро сми­рить­ся с но­вос­тя­ми. Что про­изош­ло? — о! А апель­син-то вкус­ный! Без кис­линки! Ох, ма­ма, прав­да, уме­ет вы­бирать фрук­ты!  
— Не важ­но. Но я дей­стви­тель­но расс­тро­ена, сы­нок.  
— Что-то с биз­не­сом? — го­ловой ка­ча­ет. Вся пол­на за­дум­чи­вос­ти. — В гос­ти­нице, где ос­та­нови­лись, не­лады? — сно­ва от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — С от­цом?  
— Нет, — еще мне доль­ку вру­чила.  
— Ма­ма, моя лю­бовь к пар­ню, и прав­да, спо­соб­на столь­ко стра­даний те­бе при­нес­ти?! Я дей­стви­тель­но нас­толь­ко...  
— Это не ты! — ти­раду мою пе­реби­ла.   
Лад­но, не я. Уже хо­рошо. Но кто?  
— Мо­жет, рас­ска­жешь?  
— Я не знаю, сто­ит ли об этом го­ворить с то­бой, ДжеД­жун, — ти­хо про­из­несла ма­ма.  
— В лю­бом слу­чае, ес­ли мне ска­жешь, то я ни­куда от­сю­да не убе­гу, да­же ес­ли ко­му и про­бол­та­юсь. Зап­росто смо­жешь за­казать эв­та­назию. — Ох! Апель­си­ны, что на­до!  
— Ты знал, что твой брат спит с пар­нем? — чёрт! Я чуть не по­давил­ся! Не столь­ко от ро­да ин­форма­ции, сколь­ко от заг­робно­го то­на го­лоса ма­тери. — Я об этом уз­на­ла па­ру ча­сов на­зад. Та­кое чувс­тво, что вы оба ре­шили свес­ти ме­ня в мо­гилу.  
— Как ты об этом уз­на­ла?  
— Они это­го не скры­ва­ют, сы­нок. В от­ли­чие от вас с Юн­Хо, они не скры­ва­ют, — сно­ва мне апель­син­ки лом­тик про­тяну­ла.  
— Чёрт! — да­же ды­шать труд­но ста­ло! Этот ма­лолет­ний уб­лю­док! Я же про­сил его быть ос­то­рож­ным! Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то он спе­ци­аль­но все в точ­ности на­обо­рот сде­лал! — Ка­ков твой вер­дикт?  
— Бы­ло ошиб­кой от­прав­лять вас в зак­ры­тую муж­скую шко­лу. Осо­бен­но, в пе­ри­од по­лово­го соз­ре­вания, ког­да гор­мо­ны иг­ра­ют. Вы пе­реве­детесь в выс­шую шко­лу сме­шан­но­го ти­па. Что­бы сре­ди вас бы­ли и де­вуш­ки.  
— Чан­Мин то­же дол­жен рас­стать­ся со сво­им пар­нем? Толь­ко не го­вори, что ты ре­шила его по­щадить!  
— Пра­вила для всех оди­нако­вы. Толь­ко я не уве­рена, что мой вто­рой сын нас­толь­ко пос­лушный как стар­ший, — по во­лосам ме­ня лас­ко­во паль­ца­ми пот­ре­пала.   
Вот это пе­реме­ны. Я ду­мал, что ей про­тив­но бу­дет да­же смот­реть на ме­ня, не то, что­бы при­касать­ся.  
— Ма­ма... У ме­ня, прав­да, нет дру­гого вы­хода? Я не хо­чу ухо­дить из шко­лы, не хо­чу рас­ста­вать­ся с Юн­Хо и... — Бо­же, как же труд­но сло­ва по­доб­рать! Еще и взгляд та­кой у ма­мы прис­таль­ный! — В лю­бом слу­чае, про­изо­шед­шее на­нес­ло свой от­пе­чаток на на­ши с ним от­но­шения, по­это­му все и так неп­росто. Я его прог­нал не по­тому, что ты так ска­зала сде­лать, а по­тому, что в гла­за это­му че­лове­ку смот­реть не мо­гу. Мне боль­но и стыд­но. Имен­но он вы­нес ме­ня от­ту­да на ру­ках. Он ви­дел ме­ня в та­ком по­зор­ном сос­то­янии, и про­дол­жал бо­роть­ся за ме­ня, сно­ва ска­зал что лю­бит. По­нима­ешь, ма­ма? Я сей­час сам ра­зоб­рать­ся не мо­гу, че­го хо­чу на са­мом де­ле. Но чем боль­ше ты нас­та­ива­ешь на раз­лу­ке, тем мень­ше я хо­чу с ним рас­стать­ся.  
Что это? Ма­ма ру­ку про­тяну­ла и по мо­ей ще­ке маз­ну­ла. Сле­за? Она смах­ну­ла сле­зу с мо­его ли­ца?  
— Ес­ли эти от­но­шения при­носят те­бе столь­ко бо­ли, луч­ше от­ка­жись от них. В са­мопо­жер­тво­вании нет ни­чего хо­роше­го, — чес­тно приз­нать­ся, я ску­чал по та­кому мяг­ко­му то­ну мо­ей ма­мы.   
— Ты не про­тив мо­их от­но­шений с Юн­Хо? — ска­зать, что я удив­лён это — не ска­зать ни­чего! — Или это толь­ко до вы­пис­ки?  
— Я ни­ког­да не при­ветс­тво­вала по­доб­но­го ро­да от­но­шений, — ма­ма тя­жело вздох­ну­ла. — Ты мой ре­бенок, это зна­чит, что я хо­чу ви­деть вну­ков. А ес­ли мне го­ворит моё ча­до о го­мосек­су­ализ­ме, как я дол­жна ре­аги­ровать? Над тво­им те­лом по­из­де­вались. И из­де­вались про­дол­жи­тель­ное вре­мя. Да­же ес­ли про­дол­жишь нас­та­ивать на обо­юд­ном сог­ла­сии! — ма­ма по­выси­ла го­лос, не поз­во­ляя мне хоть что-то ска­зать в свою за­щиту. Впро­чем, она уга­дала. — Аналь­ный секс — это без­жа­лос­тное из­де­ватель­ство над ор­га­низ­мом! Пря­мая киш­ка не прис­по­соб­ле­на для это­го! Ре­гуляр­ный секс ве­дет за со­бой пос­ледс­твия, чу­довищ­ные пос­ледс­твия, сын. На­чиная тре­щина­ми, ге­мор­ро­ем и за­кан­чи­вая лег­чай­шим пу­тем за­раже­ния и не­дер­жа­ни­ем! Ты хо­чешь для се­бя все­го это­го?! Ты го­воришь, что те­бе стыд­но пе­ред Юн­Хо за то, что он уви­дел, но тот же Юн­Хо лич­но поль­зо­вал­ся тво­им те­лом. За это те­бе пе­ред ним не стыд­но? За то, что он де­лал с то­бой по тво­ему же бла­гово­лению?! Не стыд­но?  
— Ма­ма... Я...  
— Да­же ес­ли бы это был толь­ко Юн­Хо. Это — раз­врат. Он за­хотел, а ты и не про­тив. Кто боль­ше ви­новат, ска­жи? Тот, кто хо­чет? Или же тот, кто поз­во­ля­ет сде­лать с со­бой по­доб­ное?  
Чёрт! Я нас­толь­ко уни­жен­ным се­бя да­же во вре­мя из­на­сило­вания не чувс­тво­вал, чем от то­на мо­ей ма­тери. Ху­же все­го то, что она пра­ва. Я мог все ос­та­новить еще в са­мом на­чале, ког­да еще не ус­пе­ли мы с Юн­Хо вой­ти во вкус на­ших тай­ных сви­даний. Еще пос­ле пер­во­го по­целуя или да­же во вре­мя не­го; мог отс­тра­нить Юн­Хо, но нет же! Я сам ув­лекся! Ох, чёрт!  
— Ма­ма, я осоз­наю, что это неп­ра­виль­но, но... Мне еще ник­то так не нра­вил­ся...  
— Ес­ли ты сей­час не прек­ра­тишь этих от­но­шений, ДжеД­жун, ты в них сго­ришь дот­ла. — Не ожи­дал я та­кого по­нима­юще­го то­на с ее сто­роны. Чес­тно. Не ожи­дал. — Сей­час са­мое вре­мя на­чать все с ну­ля. Этот пе­релом­ный мо­мент ис­поль­зуй с собс­твен­ной вы­годой. Ес­ли те­бе не ком­фор­тно с ним, прос­то ос­тавь все и жи­ви но­вой жизнью. Или ста­рой до зна­комс­тва с ним.  
— Ма­ма, ты силь­но расс­тро­ишь­ся, ес­ли я не пор­ву с ним? Глу­пый воп­рос, знаю.  
— Не рви. Но ты сам от не­го вско­ре от­ка­жешь­ся. Те­бя бу­дет раз­дра­жать лю­бое его дей­ствие, осо­бен­но ес­ли это бу­дет за­бота. Поп­ро­буй, по­живи со сво­им лю­бящим Юн­Хо. Но на вся­кий слу­чай, я до­гово­рюсь об ужи­не с семь­ей Ха­Ны, вдруг, ты пе­реду­ма­ешь к то­му мо­мен­ту.  
— Ма­ма, я точ­но мо­гу ос­тать­ся с ним? Точ­но? И до вы­пис­ки, и пос­ле вы­пис­ки я мо­гу быть с Юн­Хо?  
— Ес­ли это при­несет те­бе счастье, поп­ро­буй. Но я уве­рена в об­ратном. Ты сам сбе­жишь от этих от­но­шений.  
Дверь в па­лату от­кры­лась, и внутрь вош­ли брат с от­цом. Да, Чан­Мин до­воль­но хо­лод­но пог­ля­дел на ма­му, а за­тем на ме­ня взгляд пе­ревел. Ру­ку ко мне про­тянул. Я не хо­чу его так при­ветс­тво­вать. Он не зас­лу­жил.  
— Вы не мог­ли бы ос­та­вить нас с бра­том од­них ми­нут на пять?  
Чан­Мин удив­ле­но на ме­ня по­косил­ся, а за­тем по сто­ронам ог­ля­дел­ся. Ро­дите­ли выш­ли.  
— За­чем ты их выс­та­вил?  
— Ты сов­сем страх по­терял, ско­тина?! Ты что тво­ришь, урод?! Ка­кого чер­та ты над ма­терью так по­из­де­вал­ся?! Ты что, дрянь, до­думал­ся тра­хать­ся при ней?! Я те­бе дыр­ку зашью, а тво­ему друж­ку яй­ца отор­ву! И я не шу­чу! Она ис­те­рику еле сдер­жи­ва­ет! Че­го ты до­бивал­ся? А?!  
— За­то по­дей­ство­вало, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся еще за­раза мел­кая! — Она мне сло­ва не ска­зала. Но ты от­ку­да зна­ешь?  
— Я не знал. Ты сам толь­ко что в этом приз­нался. Ма­ма толь­ко спро­сила, знаю ли я о тво­их нак­лоннос­тях. Чёрт! Ты не­нор­маль­ный! Она от шо­ка да­же мои от­но­шения с Юн­Хо одоб­ри­ла!  
— Так, ра­дуй­ся! — пле­чами по­жима­ет. Ру­ки в кар­ма­нах дер­жит. Фра­ер, блин!   
— Ме­ня с ней это сбли­зило, но ты на это не на­дей­ся! Ду­ма­ешь, смо­жешь спо­кой­но с ней обе­дать за од­ним сто­лом и неп­ри­нуж­денно сме­ять­ся?! Ты се­бе сам яму вы­рыл, чу­дик!

  
**Чан­Мин**

Брат ока­зал­ся прав во всех смыс­лах: изоб­ра­жать неп­ри­нуж­денность за се­мей­ным ужи­ном ока­залось слож­но. Еще ху­же от то­го, что ма­ма до­воль­но уме­ло скры­ва­ет эмо­ции на про­тяже­нии нес­коль­ких дней.  
— Нам пос­ту­пило пред­ло­жение от од­ной ком­па­нии, спе­ци­али­зиру­ющей­ся на ком­му­ника­ци­ях и ох­ранной тех­ни­ке. Они и це­ны дос­тупные выс­та­вили. Мо­жет, рас­смот­рим их пред­ло­жение для на­шего но­вого ку­рор­та? — спо­кой­но так с от­цом о биз­не­се го­ворит. Ме­ня буд­то и нет ря­дом. Слов­но во­об­ще ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дило.  
— Ты зна­ешь эту ком­па­нию? Мож­но им до­верять? — а па­па от еды не от­вле­ка­ет­ся. По­хоже, у них в Аме­рике при­выч­ка вы­рабо­талась за обе­дом или ужи­ном о ра­боте бол­тать!   
— Су­дя из то­го, что мне уда­лось уз­нать, они за­реко­мен­до­вали се­бя с хо­рошей сто­роны. Это се­мей­ный биз­нес уже нес­коль­ко по­коле­ний. Млад­шие сы­новья учат­ся в од­ной шко­ле с на­шими маль­чи­ками. За­нят­но, прав­да? — улыб­ну­лась ма­ма. — Рас­ска­жи о нём, — мяг­ким то­ном поп­ро­сила она. Мир­но так, ти­хо.   
Отец удив­ленно гла­за на ма­му под­нял, а за­тем на ме­ня пог­ля­дел:  
— О ком вы?  
— Этот друг ваш... Джун­Су? Так? — про­дол­жи­ла ма­ма тем же лас­ко­вым го­лосом. — До­рогой, ты его ви­дел, он при­ходил на­ведать­ся к ДжеД­жу­ну. Чха­Нам Дом им при­над­ле­жит. Джун­Су и Юн­Хо и есть те са­мые нас­ледни­ки. Дав­но вы дру­жите?  
— Да. — Ох, чёрт! Я сра­зу не до­пер к че­му она раз­го­вор об ох­ра­не по­вела! Лов­ко. Очень лов­ко!  
— Сра­зу под­ру­жились или?..  
— Не сра­зу.  
— Со шко­лы жа­лобы пос­ту­пали, что ты с дру­гим уче­ником са­моволь­но тер­ри­торию по­кида­ешь. И у те­бя бы­ли час­тые на­руше­ния дис­ципли­ны. По­чему те­бе спо­кой­но не жи­лось? — нра­во­уче­ний толь­ко не хва­тало для пол­но­го счастья! И во­об­ще! Ка­кие жа­лобы, ес­ли вы в США бы­ли?! Хо­тя, сек­ре­тарь мог до­ложить.  
— В мо­ем клас­се ока­зал­ся Джун­Хен. Я не мог спо­кой­но на не­го ре­аги­ровать.  
— А этот Джун­Су... Приз­нать­ся, я бы­ла удив­ле­на, нас­коль­ко тес­ная у вас друж­ба. Как вы под­ру­жились? — но­жом с вил­кой в сво­ей та­рел­ке неп­ри­нуж­денно ору­ду­ет. По­чему мне ка­жет­ся, буд­то она ме­ня на кус­ки ре­жет?  
— Мы час­то стал­ки­вались в биб­ли­оте­ке. Он нес­коль­ко раз по­мог мне с за­дача­ми. Ему это ока­залось на раз плю­нуть, а я го­лову ло­мал. Он же стар­ше, дав­но прог­рамму прош­ли.  
— Без­возмез­дно по­могал? — го­лос ма­мы стал твёр­же. Ох, чёрт!  
— Без.  
— Уди­витель­но, — не­доволь­но хмык­ну­ла она, воз­вра­ща­ясь к еде.  
— До­рогая, что слу­чилось? — обес­по­ко­ено уточ­нил отец, от­кла­дывая при­боры.  
— Ни­чего, ми­лый. Ска­жи, как вы к это­му приш­ли? — смот­рит на ме­ня. Та­кой взгляд прон­зи­тель­ный. Но не по­хоже, что­бы она ме­ня не­нави­дела. Я, прав­да, не хо­чу го­ворить на эту те­му!  
— Ма­ма!  
— Мне лю­бопыт­но. — Она пле­чами по­жала. — Вы же та­кое пред­став­ле­ние ус­тро­или на днях!  
— Ма­ма...  
— О чем вы? — отец не­пони­ма­юще по­косил­ся на нас.  
— Рас­ска­жи от­цу, — ма­ма под­бо­род­ком ука­зала в его сто­рону.  
— Что ты дол­жен мне рас­ска­зать? — стро­го по­косил­ся на ме­ня па­па.   
Как?! Как я мо­гу ему приз­нать­ся?! У ме­ня язык не по­вер­нется!  
— Сын, мы с па­пой мог­ли ока­зать­ся вмес­те. По­делись с ним тем, что он про­пус­тил.  
— Чан­Мин! Что ты ус­тро­ил? — с каж­дой се­кун­дой он ста­новит­ся все стро­же. Чёрт!  
— Па­па...  
— Как есть го­вори, — нас­то­яла ма­ма. Сей­час и она стро­го гля­дит на ме­ня.   
Чёрт! Что же де­лать?! ДжеД­жун уже поп­ла­тил­ся за чис­то­сер­дечное приз­на­ние! То, что ма­ма «одоб­ри­ла» их связь с Юн­Хо, еще ни­чего не зна­чит! Она сде­ла­ет все, что­бы их раз­лу­чить! Но сей­час на ме­ня об­ра­щено вни­мание от­ца.  
— Па­па, мы с Джун­Су встре­ча­ем­ся.   
— С Джун­Су?! — еле слыш­но про­шипел он. У па­пы и гла­за кровью на­ливать­ся ста­ли. Бо­же, я сквозь зем­лю го­тов про­валить­ся!  
— Да, я встре­ча­юсь с пар­нем. Мы лю­бим друг дру­га. У нас от­но­шения.   
— И что же уви­дела мать?  
Чёрт! Я не мо­гу приз­нать­ся! Не мо­гу! Это худ­шее на­каза­ние с её сто­роны! А отец еще так вы­жида­тель­но смот­рит!  
— Ког­да лю­ди встре­ча­ют­ся, они иног­да мо­гут це­ловать­ся.  
— Ког­да лю­ди встре­ча­ют­ся, они мо­гут не толь­ко це­ловать­ся, — стро­го про­цедил отец, сжи­мая ку­лаки на сто­ле. Чёрт! По­ра бе­жать от­сю­да! — Сядь на мес­то! Мы не до­гово­рили! Что ви­дела мать?!  
Гос­по­ди... Бо­же... Я же... Ма­ма, ро­ди ме­ня об­ратно! Обе­щаю, я бу­ду при­мер­ным сы­ном...  
— У нас был секс. Ма­ма вош­ла в мою спаль­ню как раз в это вре­мя. Я не ду­мал, что она так ра­но вер­нется.  
Отец шум­но воб­рал воз­дух в грудь и угол­ки губ сал­феткой вы­тер.  
— В от­ли­чие от те­бя, ему бы­ло стыд­но, — про­тяну­ла ма­ма буд­ничным то­ном. Ку­сочек биф­штек­са се­бе в рот от­пра­вила. Она лю­бит неп­ро­жарен­ный, с кровью.  
— Для на­чала, из­ви­нись пе­ред ма­терью, — стро­го при­казал отец. — Пос­ле, я под­го­тов­лю до­кумен­ты о тво­ём пе­рево­де в во­ен­ный кол­ледж.  
— Во­ен­ный?! Отец, ты не мо­жешь так со мной пос­ту­пить!  
— По­чему нет? Это рай для го­мосек­су­алис­та, — иро­нич­но ух­мыль­нул­ся па­па. У не­го не толь­ко ру­ки дро­жат, но и гу­бы. — Столь­ко соб­лазнов.  
— Отец, нет! Я не смо­гу! Я не соз­дан для вой­ны! Нет!  
— Ты и в эту шко­лу не хо­тел. Ви­дишь, все ока­залось не так уж и пло­хо.  
— Па­па, я по­нимаю, что пос­ту­пил неп­ра­виль­но! Я не дол­жен был это­го де­лать! Мне нуж­но бы­ло увес­ти Джун­Су в дру­гой но­мер! Но не де­лай это­го со мной, по­жалуй­ста!  
— До­ешь все, что ос­та­лось в тво­ей та­рел­ке и при­ходи в но­мер, — отец спо­кой­но встал с мес­та. Ма­ма пос­ле­дова­ла за ним.  
Чёрт! Не хва­тало еще с ав­то­матом крос­сы бе­гать! На­де­юсь, отец шу­тит. Я же не вы­живу в той сре­де! Ка­зар­менный ре­жим не для ме­ня! Мы не соз­да­ны друг для дру­га! При­дет­ся упасть на ко­лени и умо­лять. Я дру­гого вы­хода во­об­ще не ви­жу.  
Ма­ма сно­ва о чем-то го­ворит не­доволь­но. Дверь в их ком­на­ту при­от­кры­та, по­это­му впол­не неп­ло­хо слыш­но. Вот толь­ко я её не сов­сем по­нимаю:  
— Мо­жет, их об­сле­довать? Это же не­нор­маль­но! Оба ре­бен­ка!  
— Прос­то, они по­пали в та­кую сре­ду. Им нуж­но сме­нить шко­лу, — спо­кой­но про­тянул отец.  
— Пос­лу­шай, тут не в сре­де де­ло! Ра­но или поз­дно это про­яви­лось бы! Се­бя вспом­ни! Мы с то­бой с пе­ленок вмес­те. Я знаю все твои греш­ки. И за­муж я за те­бя выш­ла по друж­бе!  
— Ты бы­ла бе­ремен­на. У нас вы­бора не бы­ло. Ты спас­ла ме­ня од­нажды от оди­ночес­тва и от­ча­яния, и это пов­лекло за со­бой рож­де­ние ДжеД­жу­на. Мой сек­рет не рас­крыл­ся. Я от­ка­зал­ся от сво­их при­вычек, что­бы мои сы­новья ни о чем не по­доз­ре­вали. И я был счас­тлив в на­шей семье. По­это­му, я знаю, о чем го­ворю. Мы их прос­то пе­реве­дем в дру­гую шко­лу, — отец злым не выг­ля­дит. А ма­ма все гу­бы ку­са­ет, да бро­дит из уг­ла в угол. Ос­та­нови­лась, ког­да отец ее за пле­чи об­нял.  
Чёрт! О ка­ких та­ких при­выч­ках го­ворит па­па? И во­об­ще, что это еще зна­чит, что они по друж­бе по­жени­лись?! У нас са­мая, что ни на есть, об­разцо­во по­каза­тель­ная семья всег­да бы­ла! За­лет?! Все оп­ре­делил за­лет?! А как же не­вин­ность и ли­шение девс­твен­ности в пер­вую брач­ную ночь? Сказ­ки для де­ток, чтоб не бы­ло без­нравс­твен­ности?  
— Я ду­маю, что им нуж­ны пре­пара­ты, — ко­рот­ко про­гово­рила ма­ма.  
— Не нуж­но им хи­мии. Я же спра­вил­ся. Дос­та­точ­но свес­ти их с пси­холо­гом. И все.  
— Они не ста­нут го­ворить об этом с пси­холо­гом.  
— Я и не пред­ла­гаю вес­ти их под кон­во­ем в кли­нику. Им ну­жен друг, ко­торо­му они рас­кро­ют­ся. Че­ловек, ко­торый смо­жет их убе­дить. И все.  
Чёрт, что же про­ис­хо­дит?

  
**Юн­Хо**

Ку­кол­ка, как ты? Ох, ес­ли бы ты знал, как слож­но дер­жать обе­щание! За­чем я по­обе­щал?! Не зво­нить и не при­ходить — это так му­читель­но.  
— Арен­да это­го по­ля дос­та­точ­но до­рогая, — про­гово­рил наш се­мей­ный ме­нед­жер.  
— Оно дол­жно иде­аль­но по­дой­ти. Здесь дос­та­точ­но подъ­емов, есть не­боль­шой ру­чей с ка­мен­ной клад­кой. Мы его возь­мем. Ка­кая про­дол­жи­тель­ность?  
— Три ки­ломет­ра.  
— Ту­да об­ратно — шесть. Го­дит­ся. Три­буны мож­но на том хол­ме рас­по­ложить. Ду­маю, ка­меры нуж­но бу­дет ус­та­новить в нес­коль­ких мет­рах от трас­сы по все­му пе­римет­ру. Бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо еще и с воз­ду­ха, но это слиш­ком жир­но для па­ри. Пар­ни мир­ные, по­это­му на­ехать не дол­жны. Трас­су сто­ит, на­вер­ное, про­ложить коль­це­вую вок­руг три­буны. На­чинать за­езд луч­ше с ров­но­го на­катан­но­го учас­тка. Вон там! — а мой ме­нед­жер неп­лох! Схе­мы ри­су­ет, по­меча­ет все.   
ДжеД­жун дол­жен оце­нить пей­заж. Здесь хвой­ный лес на го­ре, а трас­са у са­мого под­но­жия бу­дет. И ру­чей этот с са­мой вер­ши­ны бе­жит. Ему дол­жно пон­ра­вить­ся. Он же звез­ды у нас на по­тол­ке за­казал, зна­чит и при­роду кра­сивую лю­бит. Как толь­ко по­теп­ле­ет, нуж­но бу­дет ку­кол­ку на пик­ник вы­вес­ти, воз­ду­хом све­жим по­дышать.  
Я на­рушил обе­щание. От­пра­вил ему фо­то­от­чёт ММС. Хо­чу, что­бы про­ник­ся мо­ими иде­ями. Вот толь­ко не хо­чет от­ве­чать моя кра­соту­ля.  
— На ка­кой день вы пла­ниру­ете гон­ку наз­на­чить? — уточ­нил ме­нед­жер. — Мне еще и с судь­ями до­гова­ривать­ся по­мимо ин­же­неров.  
— Бли­же к кон­цу ме­сяца.  
Те­лефон в ру­ке виб­ри­ру­ет! Не­уже­ли ку­кол­ка?! Чёрт. Об­лом. Это опе­ратор со сво­им спа­мом. Айш! Что им еще от ме­ня на­до?! Не ус­пел те­лефон в кар­ман спря­тать!  
«Ре­ку ис­клю­чи. Бу­лыж­ни­ки силь­но боль­шие и сколь­зкие. Оба но­ги се­бе пе­рело­ма­ют. Хо­рошо, ес­ли толь­ко но­ги. JJ» — Бо­же, у ме­ня сер­дце так тре­пещет! Он от­ве­тил! От­ве­тил!  
— Что не яс­но? — не­доволь­но в труб­ку тя­нет. Гос­по­ди. Он еще и зво­нок при­нял. Ох, слё­зы да­же из глаз прос­ту­пили мо­их.  
— Как ты?  
— Нор­маль­но.  
— Я мо­гу при­ехать? По­жалуй­ста, не от­ка­зывай! Я пол­то­ры не­дели те­бя не ви­дел и не слы­шал!  
— Не­надол­го. — От­клю­чил­ся. Чёрт! Хо­тя... Он же раз­ре­шил! Раз­ре­шил!  
— Ме­нед­жер, у ме­ня сроч­ное де­ло об­ра­зова­лось! С де­таля­ми сам раз­бе­рись, лад­но? А! Ру­чей ис­клю­чи. Или мост пусть про­ложат.  
Ку­кол­ка. Не­уже­ли, мы мо­жем уви­деть­ся? Бо­же, да­же не ве­рит­ся!  
— Че­го те­бе? — сно­ва так раз­дра­жен от мо­его звон­ка.  
— Ку­кол­ка, мо­жет, те­бе при­вез­ти че­го? Что-то нуж­но? Мо­жет, по­кушать че­го вкус­нень­ко­го хо­чешь?  
— Ни­чего. Се­бя не за­будь. — Сно­ва от­клю­чил­ся.   
Ну, вот как на не­го спо­кой­но ре­аги­ровать?! Бу­ка! Лад­но, кни­жен­цию ему возь­му ин­те­рес­ную. Все рав­но в ин­терне­те бред один пи­шут. А еще со всех сто­рон до сих пор об­са­сыва­ют, ко­му Хи­ро в люб­ви приз­нался, что это за Ха­На. И ху­же все­го то, что нас обо­их наз­ва­ли сы­новь­ями круп­ней­ших че­болей стра­ны. Это ма­лость и ро­дите­лей на­ших те­перь обя­зыва­ет. Мой отец не вы­дер­жал то­го, что в СМИ зас­ве­тилось на­ше имя в та­ком ра­кур­се. На­де­юсь, ро­дите­ли кра­соту­ли сог­ла­сят­ся на сот­рудни­чес­тво. Ина­че, не сно­сить мне го­ловы за та­кое пар­тнерс­тво меж­ду со­пер­ни­ками го­ноч­ны­ми.   
— Ты ме­те­ор? — удив­ле­но по­косил­ся на ме­ня ку­кол­ка. — Да­же ча­са не прош­ло.   
— А ты хо­тел, что­бы я за­дер­жался? — без осо­бой ини­ци­ати­вы на по­целуй мой от­ве­тил, и отс­тра­нил­ся.  
— Где это мес­то? — стро­го уточ­нил он.  
— Луч­ше ска­жи, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
— Луч­ше не спра­шивай об этом, ина­че пош­лю на все че­тыре сто­роны, — про­цедил кра­соту­ля.  
— Я те­бе чти­во при­волок. Дол­жно ув­лечь. Эти кни­ги я чи­таю за один при­сест.  
— Хо­рошо, спа­сибо. Я поп­ро­бую. Мо­лись, что­бы мне они то­же пон­ра­вились! Ес­ли я зас­ку­чаю: заб­ро­саю те­бя гнев­ны­ми СМС-ка­ми! Будь го­тов! — паль­цем мне в грудь ткнул.  
— Нуж­но бы­ло бре­дяти­ны по­боль­ше наб­рать. Так от те­бя хоть что-то по­лучил бы!  
Мяг­ко… очень мяг­кие гу­бы. Прав­да, от ле­карств чувс­тву­ет­ся го­речь. Бо­же, как мне не хва­тало это­го по­целуя! Теп­ло­го и неж­но­го! Черт! Он сно­ва отс­тра­нил­ся! Отс­тра­нил­ся, как толь­ко я кон­чи­ком язы­ка по кон­ту­ру про­вел, что­бы нем­но­го ув­лажнить пе­ресох­шие ус­та мо­ей ку­кол­ки. Лад­но. По­дож­ду.  
— Не де­лай это­го, — сталь­ным го­лосом при­казал мне кра­соту­ля. Что я та­кого сде­лал-то?! Все­го лишь по­цело­вать соб­рался!  
— До со­чель­ни­ка те­бя вы­пишут?  
— На­де­юсь. Хо­тя, я и не уве­рен. Мне все еще нель­зя вста­вать.  
— Я по­думал, что в ка­нун мож­но бы­ло бы наз­на­чить гон­ку.  
— Да­вай, так и сде­ла­ем.   
— Мне пло­хо без те­бя. Хо­лод­но и оди­ноко за­сыпать од­но­му в пос­те­ли. Я и спать-то нор­маль­но не мо­гу…  
— Мол­чи. Не го­вори об этом. Как преж­де уже не бу­дет. Ты дол­жен по­нимать.  
Сно­ва ком гло­та­ет. Взгляд от­во­дит. Бо­же! Я хо­чу вер­нуть­ся в то вре­мя, ког­да он ис­крен­не мне улы­бал­ся! Да­же не мне, прос­то улы­бал­ся!   
— Я пос­та­ра­юсь сде­лать так, что­бы вер­нуть все вспять. Что­бы это все ока­залось сном, ко­торый мы смо­жем за­быть. Слы­шишь?  
— Не де­лай ни­чего, — ти­хо про­шелес­тел од­ни­ми гу­бами ку­кол­ка, раз­гля­дывая што­ру. — Я не смо­гу это­го оце­нить по дос­то­инс­тву. Не за­дер­жи­вай се­бя ря­дом со мной. Иди по сво­им де­лам. Ни­чего но­вого ты здесь не уз­на­ешь.   
— Ку­кол­ка…  
— Иди. Я хо­чу по­быть один.  
Айш! Раз­дра­жа­ет так! По­чему он про­дол­жа­ет это де­лать?! Шаг впе­ред — два на­зад! Не­нави­жу, ког­да он иг­ра­ет со мной! Я по­нимаю, что ему пло­хо, но за­чем на­до мной по­тешать­ся?! Мне то­же очень хре­ново от сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­ации!  
Что за черт? Мне не пос­лы­шалось? Я пол­ми­нуты под дверью прос­то­ял, не ре­ша­ясь уй­ти окон­ча­тель­но, но та­кого не бы­ло. Что это за зву­ки? Он пла­чет? По­хоже на нег­ромкие всхли­пы. Черт! Я, что ли, его до слез до­вел? Нет, со­вать­ся мне ту­да точ­но нель­зя. Не то еще боль­ше ис­те­рики вы­зову. Черт! За что нам эта ка­ра?!


	46. Chapter 46

**ДжеД­жун**

  
Мес­то для го­нок Юн­Хо выб­рал дей­стви­тель­но жи­вопис­ное. Выг­ля­дит нам­но­го луч­ше, чем на фо­то. Я по­нятия не имею, что он се­бе нап­ри­думы­вал, но ве­дет он се­бя, по мень­шей ме­ре, стран­но. Чаи мне ка­кие-то под­но­сит. Еще и плед при­волок, что­бы я не за­мерз на от­кры­той мес­тнос­ти. Та­кой об­хо­дитель­нос­ти я с его сто­роны еще не встре­чал.   
Ма­ма бы­ла пра­ва. Стоп­ро­цен­тно пра­ва. Черт! Я не мо­гу на­ходить­ся ря­дом с ним! Не мо­гу! Он жо­пу рвет, что­бы ог­ра­дить ме­ня от все­го! Это бе­сит! Смот­рю в его гла­за и ви­жу со­чувс­твие! Ох, черт! Да па­мять сте­реть в пер­вую оче­редь ему на­до, а по­том уже и мне! По­тому, что ви­деть этот взгляд пол­ный сос­тра­дания и жа­лос­ти не­выно­симо! Чан­Мин с Джун­Су и то пос­по­кой­нее ве­дут се­бя! Как-то де­ликат­нее, что ли.  
— Ку­кол­ка…  
— Слиш­ком ста­ра­ешь­ся. Прек­ра­ти этот цирк.  
Сник под мо­им взгля­дом. Ну, а за­чем мне его сра­ное со­чувс­твие?! Эта чрез­мерная за­бота?! Ох, луч­ше бы я его не ви­дел сей­час!  
— Пусть стар­ту­ют.  
— Я по­нял, — хму­ро кив­нул и ото­шел к судь­ям.   
Пус­кай уже он до кон­ца эту гон­ку кон­тро­лиру­ет. Юн­Хо же так хо­тел, что­бы на­ши братья сра­зились, пусть и ру­ково­дит па­радом! А я про­верю, нас­коль­ко мой млад­ший от­ветс­твен­но от­несся к это­му сос­тя­занию, по­ка я в боль­ни­це ва­лял­ся боль­ше ме­сяца!   
Да­же не знаю, пе­режи­вать или не сто­ит? Рва­нули они оба уве­рен­но, но вот на пер­вых же пре­пятс­тви­ях Мин за­тор­мо­зил. Что там слу­чилось та­кого, что он ско­рость сбро­сил?! Черт! Это же не тот от­ре­зок, где мож­но сбра­сывать ско­рость! Пусть наг­нать те­перь поп­ро­бу­ет! Айш! За­чем бы­ло обе­щать мне по­беду, раз нас­толь­ко не­уве­рен?! Но с трю­ками, вро­де, справ­ля­ет­ся. По­ка что ниг­де не ошиб­ся. Вот, Джун­Су спло­ховал на по­воро­те пе­ред уха­бом, рав­но­весие по­терял. А Мин его как раз там и наг­нал. Прав­да, ра­довать­ся не­дол­го приш­лось, мел­кая за­дира сно­ва от­стал!   
Черт! Он лег­ко в тру­бу мо­жет вы­лететь! Я ви­жу, что ста­ра­ет­ся, но раз­ни­ца в це­лую се­кун­ду! Ох, Мин, ес­ли бы ты еще хоть чу­точ­ку под­на­жал! Вот за мос­том во­об­ще иде­аль­но бы­ло бы! Мо­лодец! От­кры­вай чак­ры, и я те­бе бу­ду под­ска­зывать! Черт! Не суй­ся ты в вы­сокую тра­ву!!! Хо­рошо, вы­рулил. Еще па­ру прыж­ков и фи­ниш. Черт… пол­се­кун­ды. Пол­се­кун­ды!!! Пол­се­кун­ды, мать ва­шу!!! Ра­ду­ет толь­ко то, что Мин слож­ней­ший трюк с раз­во­ротом вы­пол­нил чис­то. Это еще мо­жет спас­ти си­ту­ацию.  
— Итак, су­дей­ский вер­дикт! — Ох, Бо­же! Мне страш­но это слу­шать! — Пять­де­сят че­тыре и пять­де­сят семь оч­ков. С раз­ни­цей в три оч­ка по­беж­да­ет Чан­Мин.   
— Я не ос­лы­шал­ся?!  
— Нет. Ты по­бедил, — Юн­Хо грус­тно го­лову опус­тил. А за­тем взгля­нул на ме­ня. — Ес­ли это все из-за той дев­ки, я хо­чу, что­бы ты ушел из го­нок. Не за­нимай­ся ими, ес­ли это из-за нее. Ты в этом де­ле и так се­бя уже прев­зо­шел. И, да­вай, вес­ной вер­немся сю­да сно­ва? На при­роде по­живем. Мо­жет, хо­чешь на го­рячие ис­точни­ки в Япо­нию смо­тать­ся? Как раз ка­нику­лы но­вогод­ние.  
Ру­ку к мо­ему ли­цу про­тянул. Черт, ме­ня буд­то ки­пят­ком ош­па­рило! Сно­ва это от­ча­яние ди­кое в его гла­зах! Я не мо­гу так! Ес­ли он про­дол­жа­ет на ме­ня так смот­реть, то это всю жизнь длить­ся бу­дет! Он как буд­то сам се­бя на­казы­ва­ет тем, что ря­дом со мной на­ходит­ся! К чер­ту та­кую за­боту че­рез си­лу! Ес­ли бы он хоть на до­лю се­кун­ды пос­мотрел на ме­ня нор­маль­но! Но нет же!   
— А те­перь слу­шай ме­ня, Юн­Хо. Вни­матель­но слу­шай. Я же по­бедил? Так?  
— Ко­неч­но, — удив­ленно по­косил­ся, что я ру­ку его с ли­ца сво­его ски­нул.   
— Ты нав­сегда ис­чезнешь из мо­ей жиз­ни. Нав­сегда.   
— Как это?! — еле слыш­но вы­дох­нул он.  
— Не зна­ешь, что оз­на­ча­ет «ис­чезнуть»? Не по­казы­вай­ся мне на гла­за, Юн­Хо. Боль­ше не по­казы­вай­ся. Не зво­ни. Не ищи ме­ня. Не на­поми­най да­же о сво­ем су­щес­тво­вании. Ес­ли я по­чую, что ря­дом со мной ра­зит тво­им при­сутс­тви­ем, у те­бя бу­дет очень ма­ло шан­сов вы­жить. По­нял?  
— Я люб­лю те­бя. Я не смо­гу.  
— Убе­ри свой ще­нячий взгляд, Юн­Хо. Это бе­сит! От од­но­го взгля­да на те­бя, я пе­режи­ваю все сно­ва и сно­ва! По­это­му, ис­чезни с мо­их глаз! Из жиз­ни мо­ей ис­чезни!  
По­фигу, ес­ли мои ще­ки от слез об­ветрят­ся на этих по­левых сквоз­ня­ках. Но он дол­жен у­яс­нить од­ну вещь: мне боль­но. А еще боль­нее, ког­да со­чувс­тву­ют. И тем бо­лее, он. Тот, ко­торо­го я люб­лю.


	47. Chapter 47

**Чан­Мин**

  
Сто­ило нам с бра­том по­казать­ся в во­ротах но­вой шко­лы, как к нам на встре­чу дви­нулось пя­теро пар­ней, выс­тро­ив­шись в ряд. Та­кой вид де­ловой, еще и по­ход­кой раз­ме­рен­ной идут. В цен­тре, по­хоже, гла­варь.  
— У ме­ня стой­кое чувс­тво де­жавю...  
— У ме­ня то­же, — не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул брат.  
— Ка­жет­ся, нам здесь не ра­ды...  
— Ско­рее все­го, — тем же не­доволь­ным го­лосом про­тянул ДжеД­жун.  
На­конец, эта шай­ка ос­та­нови­лась в мет­ре от нас. Ли­дер да­же го­лову на бок скло­нил, през­ри­тель­но нас раз­гля­дывая.  
— По­чему вы пе­реве­лись в кон­це учеб­но­го го­да? — над­менно тя­нет он.  
ДжеД­жун по­дошёл к не­му вплот­ную. Что он де­ла­ет?! Псих!  
— По­чему ты ел све­жий лук с са­мого ут­ра? — ти­хо уточ­нил брат, от­сту­пая на­зад.  
Ка­кого ле­шего?! Он что на дра­ку на­рыва­ет­ся?!  
— В этой шко­ле бес­по­ряд­ков не бу­дет! — про­цедил гла­варь. — Что ты из се­бя стро­ишь?!  
— Те­бе при­дет­ся нас тер­петь так же, как мы тер­пим твое нес­ве­жее ды­хание, — рас­слаб­ленно про­тянул брат. — Уй­ди с до­роги. Я по­нимаю, что вам на уро­ки мож­но не по­яв­лять­ся, но нам нуж­но еще с уп­равле­ни­ем шко­лы поз­до­ровать­ся.  
ДжеД­жу­на вы­тол­кну­ли об­ратно, как толь­ко он бли­же по­дошёл. На ли­це мо­его бра­та об­ра­зова­лась не­доб­рая ух­мылка. Он пред­при­нял еще од­ну по­пыт­ку, но нат­кнул­ся на бо­лее силь­ное соп­ро­тив­ле­ние.  
— Ду­ма­ешь, раз зна­мени­тость, то все поз­во­лено бу­дет?! — вы­палил гла­варь, тол­кая ДжеД­жу­на в грудь. — В на­шей шко­ле зап­ре­щены длин­ные во­лосы. Подс­три­гись для на­чала.  
— Мои во­лосы сред­ней дли­ны. Ес­ли мне ска­жет ди­рек­тор пос­тричь­ся, то я так и сде­лаю. С до­роги! — его сно­ва от­швыр­ну­ли.   
Чёрт! Точ­но дра­кой во­ня­ет! В оп­ре­делен­ный мо­мент ДжеД­жун по­дошёл к гла­варю вплот­ную и рез­ко дви­нул ку­лаком ему в «сол­нышко», то­го аж по­полам сло­жило.  
— Спа­сибо за «тёп­лый» при­ем, ли­дер-ши, с пок­ло­ном, — про­цедил брат на ухо это­му при­дур­ку, пог­ла­див его по спи­не. Дру­гие пар­ни да­же не рис­кну­ли ос­та­новить ДжеД­жу­на, ког­да он бар­ри­каду прор­вал. Еще и ог­ля­нул­ся на ме­ня, что я на мес­те стою.  
— Брат, это че­рес­чур! — глав­ное, что­бы это толь­ко он ус­лы­шал.  
— Не бес­по­кой­ся! Я же под­мял под се­бя Юн­Хо в Чха­Нам До­ме, сде­лав из не­го пу­шис­то­го ко­тен­ка. Ду­ма­ешь, с этим ту­пым при­дур­ком не справ­люсь?! — ух­мыль­нул­ся он.  
— Ты же Юн­Хо в люб­ви приз­нался!  
— Это и сде­лало его пу­шис­тым ко­тен­ком, — сог­ласно кив­нул брат.  
— То, что ты лю­бишь его?  
— То, что я не­ус­танно ему об этом на­поми­нал, — да­же ух­мыль­нул­ся, дверь внутрь по­меще­ния пе­редо мной от­кры­вая.  
— Ты что не лю­бил его?! Это все бы­ла иг­ра?! Ты, прав­да, спал с Юн­Хо без люб­ви?! Ты же го­ворил, что лю­бишь его!  
— Ти­ше, те­бя мо­гут ус­лы­шать. В этой шко­ле учит­ся моя не­вес­та, — скуч­ным то­ном про­тянул брат, уб­рав ру­ки в кар­ма­ны брюк.   
— Чёрт! Прос­то от­веть мне! Ты лю­бишь его?!  
Не­доволь­но на ме­ня гля­нул, что я путь ему прег­ра­дил. А за­тем уви­дел ко­го-то в сто­роне за мо­ей спи­ной и ра­зулы­бал­ся. Чёрт! Ха­На собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной! Не­от­рывно смот­рит на нас. ДжеД­жун сде­лал шаг к ней навс­тре­чу, рас­крыв объ­ятия.  
— При­вет, дав­но не ви­делись. Об­ни­мешь ме­ня? — глав­ное, улы­ба­ет­ся так ис­крен­не, доб­ро­душ­но! Да­же я не ус­то­ял бы! Дев­чонка так и бро­силась к не­му в объ­ятия! Все в шо­ке. Да­же я. Как он мо­жет так лег­ко за­быть о Юн­Хо?! Толь­ко ес­ли это бы­ло не прит­ворс­тво!  
— Не ус­пел по­рог пе­рес­ту­пить, а уже к на­шим де­воч­кам ле­зешь?! — гла­варь дёр­нул бра­та на се­бя. — В мо­ей шко­ле...  
— Ка­кие у те­бя есть до­каза­тель­ства, что эта шко­ла твоя? — рез­ко пе­ребил его ДжеД­жун. — Она при­над­ле­жит те­бе? По­кажи мне хоть что-то, кро­ме тво­их ку­лаков!  
— ДжеД­жун, ус­по­кой­ся!  
— По­кажи мне до­кумен­ты, что это твоя шко­ла! — вот, ней­мет­ся ему!  
— Брат! Мол­чи!  
— Дже, по­тише, — Ха­На ру­кой про­вела по его пле­чу. — Рен — ли­дер этой шко­лы с пер­во­го клас­са. Он бес­по­ко­ит­ся о бес­по­ряд­ках.  
— Рен, — сла­щаво про­тянул ДжеД­жун, пы­лин­ку с его пид­жа­ка стря­хивая. А взгляд та­кой не­доб­рый, одер­жи­мый да­же я бы ска­зал. — Боль­ше не пу­тай пра­вед­ное с греш­ным, ког­да сле­дишь за по­ряд­ка­ми.  
Пос­лы­шал­ся гу­пот со сто­роны. Ко­го это там не­сет?! Тут все за­мер­ли от на­кала страс­тей меж­ду мес­тным гла­варем и мо­им бра­том!  
— Мо­лодой Гос­по­дин! Млад­ший Гос­по­дин! Вы при­были! — му­жик с пап­кой в ру­ках и при кос­тю­ме чуть ли не в пол кла­ня­ет­ся. Чёрт! Я на­де­ял­ся скрыть этот факт, что отец для нас с бра­том вы­купил эту шко­лу. ДжеД­жун нас­то­ял, что­бы это бы­ла имен­но та шко­ла, где учит­ся Ха­На. — Прос­ти­те, что не смог встре­тить вас у во­рот, бы­ли кое ка­кие де­ла!  
— Не страш­но, — брат ода­рил му­жика фир­менной улыб­кой. Я-то знаю, что за этой мас­кой скры­ва­ет­ся! Ох, как бы брат му­жика это­го не уво­лил за то, что он с пер­вых же ми­нут нас рас­крыл! Все школь­ни­ки че­люс­ти свои на пол по­роня­ли от удив­ле­ния. — Вы же ра­бота­ете с деть­ми, а это тре­бу­ет мно­го вни­мания. Я не сом­не­ва­юсь, что вы доб­ро­совес­тный пе­дагог. Ус­та­ете, на­вер­ное? Вы, по­хоже, и в от­пуске дав­но не бы­ли?  
— Вот, за­кон­чим год, и мож­но бу­дет вздох­нуть с об­легче­ни­ем, — сту­шевал­ся дядь­ка.  
Я не ошиб­ся, брат его уво­лит. Бо­юсь, он от­пра­вит му­жика в не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ный бес­сроч­ный от­пуск... Ка­жет­ся, да­же Рен это по­нял, су­дя по его хму­рому вы­раже­нию ли­ца.


	48. Chapter 48

**Юн­Хо**

  
— Ты это ви­дел?! — Джун­Су вле­тел в мою ком­на­ту.   
Черт! Он так не вов­ре­мя! Я хо­тел по­быть один. Хо­тя, я и так зат­ворни­чаю до­воль­но дол­го. Но мне сов­сем ни­кого ви­деть не хо­чет­ся. Хо­тя се­год­ня вы­ход­ной, все се­мей­ство в сбо­ре. В кои-то ве­ки.   
— Что я дол­жен был уви­деть?  
Брат мол­ча пуль­том клац­нул в те­леви­зор. По ка­налам что-то лис­та­ет. Биз­нес ка­кой-то на­шел. Ка­кого ле­шего?! Что это?! Офи­ци­аль­ная по­мол­вка?! Сли­яние двух ком­па­ний?! Хах… ДжеД­жун… как ты мог?! Как ты мог об­ру­чить­ся с этой шлю­хой?! Еще и улы­ба­ет­ся в ка­меру! Она то­же счас­тли­вее не­куда! Черт! Бро­сил ме­ня, что­бы с этой вот га­диной по­женить­ся?! Они да­же кон­ца учеб­но­го го­да не дож­да­лись! В его име­нины об­ру­чились! А ведь ос­тался все­го лишь ме­сяц до но­вого учеб­но­го го­да! Мог­ли бы и на ка­нику­лах! Че­го уж там?! По­чему сра­зу не в со­чель­ник?! Ах, да! Гон­ка же бы­ла! Черт!  
— Ты как? — обес­по­ко­ен­но уточ­нил Джун­Су, заг­ля­дывая в мое ли­цо.  
— Ес­ли бы ты хо­тел ус­лы­шать, что хо­рошо, то это­го не по­казал бы мне.  
Черт! Как же раз­дра­жа­ет его при­сутс­твие! Это со­чувс­твие сра­ное в его гла­зах!  
— Воз­можно, его зас­та­вили. Сам по­нима­ешь.. пос­ле та­кого…   
Бо­же, как же я хо­чу, что­бы он ос­та­вил ме­ня в по­кое!  
— Уй­ди.   
— Брат, мне Чан­Мин го­ворил, что ДжеД­жу­на зас­та­вили бро­сить те­бя пос­ле вы­пис­ки. Это не его во­ля сто­ять там и улы­бать­ся!  
— А те­бя бро­сить они не зас­та­вили?!  
— По­чему-то нет. Хо­тя, я до­гады­ва­юсь по­чему, — взгляд от­вел.

  
**ДжеД­жун**

Бо­же, для че­го столь­ко на­роду звать бы­ло?! А са­мое глав­ное: на­фиг жур­на­лис­ты здесь?! По­дума­ешь, два школь­ни­ка по­мол­вку ус­тро­или по ро­дитель­ским рас­чё­там! И во­об­ще, я хо­чу до­мой!  
— Вы не мог­ли бы дать экс­клю­зив­ное ин­тервью о ва­шем зна­комс­тве? — слиш­ком ка­кой-то па­парац­ци сла­щавый к нам под­ка­тил. На­де­ет­ся, что мы де­ти и за сла­вой по­гоним­ся за прос­то так?!  
— О! Это бы­ло бы здо­рово! — хлоп­ну­ла в ла­доши от счастья Ха­На. Ка­кого чёр­та?!  
— Мы не да­ём ин­тервью. Сво­бод­ны, дя­дя, — я ему еще и ру­кой ука­зал, в ка­кую сто­рону ид­ти. А он про­дол­жа­ет вы­жида­тель­но гля­деть на ме­ня. Черт! Не до­ходит, что ли?!  
Ха­На то­же не­одоб­ри­тель­но как-то на ме­ня пос­мотре­ла. Мо­жет, да­же кап­ризно нем­но­го.  
— По­чему ты не хо­чешь? Мы же столь­ко лет зна­комы.  
Ар-р! Как же бе­сит! Не ста­ну же я ей объ­яс­нять, что это пов­ле­чет за со­бой очень мно­го прис­таль­ных взгля­дов со сто­роны! А мне это во­об­ще не нуж­но! Да, и ей, собс­твен­но го­воря, то­же бу­дет лиш­ним!  
— Дя­дя, вы, ка­жет­ся, уже бра­ли у ме­ня ин­тервью? — что-то ро­жа уж боль­но зна­комая у не­го. На ле­мура сма­хива­ет.  
— Да, во вре­мя чем­пи­она­та, — до­воль­но ки­ва­ет. Ах, я не ошиб­ся! То, что мы не предъ­яви­ли пре­тен­зий, еще не зна­чит, что нам пон­ра­вилась статья! Чёрт!  
— В та­ком слу­чае, у вас дол­жен был сох­ра­нить­ся но­мер мо­его ад­во­ката.  
— Вы сог­ласны дать ин­тервью? — чуть ли не ска­чет на мес­те от ра­дос­ти. Урод! Гла­за б мои те­бя не ви­дели!  
— Моя не­вес­та это­го хо­чет. До­гово­ритесь о вре­мени и мес­те про­веде­ния.  
— Уди­витель­но, — вос­хи­щен­но про­пел жур­на­люга. — Та са­мая Ха­На, ко­торой вы в люб­ви на всю стра­ну приз­на­лись сей­час сто­ит ря­дом с ва­ми на по­мол­вке!  
Иди­от! В люб­ви я дру­гому че­лове­ку приз­нался! Скот! Прош­лое те­ребит! Пря­мо по не­зажив­шим ра­нам про­шёл­ся! Меч­той всей мо­ей жиз­ни бы­ло бы не на­ходить­ся здесь! Я хо­чу в дру­гое мес­то. К дру­гому че­лове­ку. Это не­выно­симо! Ско­рей бы все за­кон­чи­лось!  
Так гад­ко... Бо­же... Как же про­тив­но... У ме­ня уже че­люсть бо­лит улы­бать­ся для них. Для всех этих свет­ских крыс. А тут еще и она при­жима­ет­ся ко мне на ра­дос­тях! Ка­кого чер­та так выс­тавлять­ся, а?!  
— Ха­На, ты еще не ус­та­ла? Мо­жет, у­едем? Я уже спать хо­чу. И во­об­ще на­ходить­ся здесь — тос­ка зе­лёная. Мы их ни­кого не зна­ем, а я не­нави­жу, ког­да в мою жизнь ле­зут нез­на­ком­цы.  
— За­чем нам ехать, ес­ли мы мо­жем под­нять­ся в твой но­мер? — во­рот пид­жа­ка мо­его поп­равля­ет, еще и гу­бу соб­лазни­тель­но за­куси­ла. Черт! Да, мы оба с то­бой не девс­твен­ни­ки, но за­чем же так па­лить­ся-то?!  
— Мы не мо­жем вмес­те но­чевать. Мы же еще не же­наты. Я от­ве­зу те­бя до­мой, а по­том к се­бе по­еду.  
— Мы мо­жем ос­тать­ся у ме­ня. Ви­деть нас уже ник­то не бу­дет. — Ох, кош­ка мур­лы­чет чуть ли мне не на ухо! Нет, так не го­дит­ся!  
— Жур­на­лис­ты точ­но за на­ми прос­ле­ду­ют. К то­му же я дей­стви­тель­но очень хо­чу имен­но спать. — Хах! Как на пре­дате­ля на ме­ня пос­мотре­ла.   
Она, что и прав­да на­де­ялась на секс? Уму не пос­ти­жимо! Что же из нее за же­на бу­дет?! Обыч­но де­вушек уго­вари­вать при­ходит­ся, а тут са­ма ве­ша­ет­ся. Бла­город­ная де­вица, блин! В ка­ком мес­те?!  
У во­рот ши­кар­но­го особ­ня­ка Ха­На выг­ля­дит очень хруп­кой. Как буд­то она во­об­ще не при­над­ле­жит это­му ми­ру. С со­жале­ни­ем отор­ва­лась от ме­ня, раз­ни­мая объ­ятия.  
— Мо­жет, по­целу­ешь ме­ня? — ти­хо так спра­шива­ет и глаз­ка­ми не­вин­но хло­па­ет.  
По­цело­вать? Я не мо­гу её по­цело­вать. Не по­тому, что па­парац­ци си­дят за уг­лом. Нет. Я прос­то не мо­гу це­ловать дру­гие гу­бы. В оп­ре­делен­ный мо­мент это ста­ло не­воз­можно.  
— Ха­На, они на­гото­ве. Не на­до.  
— Мы все рав­но по­женим­ся! По­чему ты так за­ботишь­ся об этом?!  
— Мы еще школь­ни­ки. Для них это ла­комый ку­сочек. Со­об­щить пуб­ли­ке о раз­вра­те бо­гатень­ких де­ток. Не на­до.   
Да­же не дож­да­лась, по­ка я к ма­шине отой­ду. За во­рота­ми не­доволь­но скры­лась. Но ведь так луч­ше бу­дет. Мень­ше слу­хов, в кон­це кон­цов.  
Ох, моя го­лова... Ло­мит все те­ло... Я до­ма. В ти­шине. И я один. Блажь. Ка­кая блажь. И пос­тель мяг­кая. Прав­да, хо­лод­ная. Очень хо­лод­ная.   
Он же ви­дел? На­вер­ня­ка ви­дел. А ес­ли не ви­дел, то проч­тет в ут­ренних га­зетах. Гадс­тво. Ему, на­вер­ное, боль­но. Ско­рее все­го, боль­но. Мне точ­но бы­ло бы боль­но. Мне и сей­час боль­но. Сер­дце от­ча­ян­но хо­чет вы­пус­тить эмо­ции. Пок­ри­чать во всю глот­ку и по­рыдать. В прин­ци­пе, по­ка я до­ма один, мо­гу се­бе это поз­во­лить, но со­седи ис­пу­га­ют­ся. Черт…   
У ме­ня нас­толь­ко не­навис­тно­го дня рож­де­ния в жиз­ни еще не бы­ло! Мне не хва­та­ет его! Его рук, его губ, его теп­ла! Я не­нави­жу за­сыпать один, без не­го! Это же су­мас­шес­твие! Я хо­чу его! Черт! Всем те­лом! Всей ду­шой хо­чу его! Хоть сей­час вста­вай и иди к не­му! Бро­сай­ся к не­му в но­ги и умо­ляй! Жо­пу свою не­зажив­шую под­став­ляй и зак­ли­най от­тра­хать, как пос­ледне­го по­дон­ка! Мо­жет, поз­во­нить? Он же пош­лет ме­ня! Черт! Те­лефон уда­рил­ся об угол шка­фа у про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны. Рас­сы­пал­ся на час­ти. Да, по­фигу. За­чем я это сде­лал?! За­чем ос­та­вил его?! Бо­же, ка­кой же я иди­от! При­дурок пол­ней­ший! А… точ­но… ще­нячий, со­чувс­тву­ющий взгляд… черт! Но я же люб­лю его!   
— По­чему ты ме­ня с со­бой не заб­рал, ког­да соб­рался ухо­дить? — Мин без сту­ка вор­вался в мою ком­на­ту. Я да­же не слы­шал, как он во­шел. — Сам зна­ешь, как я не­нави­жу эти ра­уты! — его гнев­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца пе­реме­нилось на удив­ленное. Брат ис­пу­ган­но под­ско­чил ко мне, в гла­за мои заг­ля­дыва­ет. По ще­ке ла­донью тер­нул, а за­тем на нее ус­та­вил­ся. — Ты что ре­шил ус­тро­ить все­мир­ный по­топ? — по­душ­ку из-под ме­ня вы­нима­ет. Поч­ти вся мок­рая. Не ду­мал, что столь­ко вып­ла­чу слез.


	49. Chapter 49

**Юн­Хо**

  
Айщ! Бе­сит! Не мо­гу я до­ма сей­час си­деть! Еще и Джун­Су со сво­ими со­вета­ми ле­зет! Да, а на ули­це ночь. Тем­но и хо­лод­но. Черт! Но пар все рав­но вы­пус­тить на­до! Ско­рость иног­да по­мога­ет с этим спра­вить­ся. Без­людные ули­цы и ог­лу­шитель­ный рык мо­тора, эхом от­би­ва­ющий­ся от стен.   
Но вда­леке слыш­но шум тол­пы. Что это? Гон­щи­ки? Стрит­рей­се­ры? Они как раз на мо­ем пу­ти. Черт! Еще и ма­шут, что­бы я ос­та­новил­ся! Да, я тут во­об­ще ми­мо про­ез­жал!  
— Неп­ло­хая ма­шина, — одоб­ри­тель­но про­тянул один. Об­сту­пили ме­ня всей тол­пой. — Сколь­ко вы­жима­ет?  
— Не по­веришь, ес­ли вслух про­из­не­су, — вот, бе­седы вес­ти я точ­но не нас­тро­ен.  
— Над движ­ком ша­манил уже? — как кот на сме­тану об­ли­зыва­ет­ся, чес­сло­во! Раз­гля­дыва­ет так со всех сто­рон! Стран­но все. Он что на спор про­катить­ся хо­чет?! Мань­як ад­ре­нали­новый ка­кой-то!  
— Как ты ду­ма­ешь? — был у ме­ня один не­безыз­вес­тный зна­комый, ко­торый гла­за мне рас­крыл на гон­ки. Не то, что­бы я сов­сем не по­нимал все­го это­го, по­ка с Хи­ро не свя­зал­ся. Прос­то, из­бе­гал ввя­зывать­ся в по­доб­ное.  
А этот гад еще и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся до­воль­но:  
— Дав­но в сед­ле?  
— Столь­ко не жи­вут на улич­ных до­рогах. — Айш! Раз­дра­жа­ет! — О три­але слы­шал? Ас­фальт — дет­ский ле­пет по срав­не­нию с ним, прав­да?  
— Так уве­рен? — на все зу­бы лы­бу тя­нет. — Ну, да­вай про­верим! — на свой байк усел­ся и ря­дом со мной прис­тро­ил­ся. — Стар­ту­ем на зе­леный свет све­тофо­ра. Идем по коль­це­вой на фи­ниш в этой точ­ке.  
Окей! Я все рав­но по­гонять хо­тел… прав­да, со­рев­но­вать­ся не со­бирал­ся!  
  
 ****

**ДжеД­жун**

Лег­ко идет. Как и ожи­далось. Юно пре­вос­ходный гон­щик. За ним ин­те­рес­но наб­лю­дать. В смыс­ле, за его ез­дой. Его пуб­ли­ка лю­бит. Не за кра­сивые глаз­ки, нет. За мас­терс­тво. Он ве­лико­лепен! В то вре­мя, ког­да его со­пер­ни­ки уже ус­пе­ли оши­бить­ся, Юно аб­со­лют­но чис­то вы­пол­ня­ет все прыж­ки. Да­же с раз­во­ротом. Он по од­ним толь­ко бал­лам уже по­беди­тель.   
Я не сом­не­вал­ся. Он при­шел пер­вым. Юн­Хо по­беди­тель по всем стать­ям. Как по­ложе­но быть мо­ему воз­люблен­но­му. Юно единс­твен­ный гон­щик, по ко­торо­му я фа­натею. На­вер­ное, да­же до по­меша­тель­ства. Сей­час все лав­ры дос­та­нут­ся толь­ко ему. Хо­рошо. Он это зас­лу­жил. В та­кой прек­расный сол­нечный день.   
Ве­сен­ний се­зон для мно­гих за­вер­ша­ет­ся пла­чев­но.   
Что ж, я уви­дел все, что хо­тел. По­жалуй, мож­но ухо­дить, по­ка вы­ход сво­боден. А то тол­па в нес­коль­ко ты­сяч че­ловек точ­но рас­хо­дить­ся в те­чение ча­са бу­дет, ес­ли не доль­ше! Что это? За­дер­жать­ся на мес­те ме­ня зас­та­вил взгляд Юн­Хо в эк­ра­не. Маг­не­тичес­кий взгляд. Как буд­то ду­шу нас­квозь ви­дит:  
— Я вы­пол­нил обе­щание. Я вы­иг­рал. Так что эта по­беда твоя, — а го­лос-то у не­го дро­жит. — Я знаю, что сей­час ты смот­ришь на ме­ня. Я уве­рен в этом. — Бо­же! Мое сер­дце сде­лало саль­то и упа­ло в пят­ки! — Ку­кол­ка, те­бе нуж­но у­яс­нить од­ну вещь: тя­желая свин­цо­вая пу­ля за­села глу­боко в мо­ем сер­дце еще в мо­мент на­шей пер­вой встре­чи. Ты её да­же не вспом­нишь. Но, ку­кол­ка, знай: я бу­ду про­дол­жать лю­бить те­бя, нес­мотря ни на что.  
Черт! Черт!!! Черт! Ка­кого дь­яво­ла он сде­лал это?! Не мог прос­то ти­хо вы­иг­рать и все?! Как мне те­перь до­мой спо­кой­но воз­вра­щать­ся?! Как те­перь не ду­мать о его сло­вах?! Черт!

  
**Юн­Хо**

Я не знаю, от­ку­да во мне столь­ко уве­рен­ности, но что-то под­ска­зыва­ет мне, что ДжеД­жун не дол­жен был про­пус­тить этот чем­пи­онат. Хоть по спор­тивно­му ка­налу, но он ви­дит ме­ня. Я точ­но в этом убеж­ден!  
— Ваш те­лефон, — мне про­тянул его ме­нед­жер.  
 _«Ты на­рушил ус­ло­вие не на­поми­нать о се­бе. Про­щаю толь­ко один раз в дан­ном слу­чае, по­тому что ЭТУ по­беду ты обе­щал мне. JJ»_  
Я не ошиб­ся. Он по­лучил мое со­об­ще­ние. Да­же мой но­мер еще пом­нит. Ох, в мо­ей ду­ше сей­час заб­резжи­ла на­деж­да, ко­торой, счи­тай, пол­го­да не бы­ло! Еще и пуб­ли­ка взор­ва­лась в од­ном из сек­то­ров. Что там про­ис­хо­дит?! На эк­ра­нах про­мель­кну­ло ли­цо юно­ши в сол­нце­защит­ных оч­ках, ко­торо­го об­сту­пили бо­лель­щи­ки. Сквозь тол­пу про­дира­ет­ся к вы­ходу. Быть не мо­жет! Ку­кол­ка! Он был здесь! Он был ря­дом! Со мной! Я дол­жен его ос­та­новить! Дол­жен!  
Ох, черт! Эти лю­ди без­жа­лос­тны! Они и ме­ня об­сту­пили, ав­тогра­фы про­сят и фо­то на па­мять! Черт! Где ж вы, тва­ри, взя­лись на мою го­лову! Я же упу­щу его! ЧЕРТ!!! ПРО­ПАДИ ОНО ВСЕ ПРО­ПАДОМ!!! ЕГО УЖЕ НЕТ В ТЕР­МИ­НАЛЕ!!! ЧЕРТ!!! И на сто­ян­ке то­же нет… Да­же сре­ди отъ­ез­жа­ющих ма­шин… Его нет...


	50. Chapter 50

_"Глу­бокую ис­ти­ну не­дос­та­точ­но уз­нать: её на­до выс­тра­дать"  
И­еро­монах Ма­карий (Мар­киш)_

 

  
**ДжеД­жун**

Се­год­ня юби­лей ос­но­вания на­шей ком­па­нии, к то­му же еще и за­вер­ше­ние стро­итель­ства но­вого ку­рор­та. Собс­твен­но, здесь, в но­вой гос­ти­нице и спла­ниро­вано пир­шес­тво по этим двум слу­ча­ям. Мно­го гос­тей приг­ла­шено: от пос­то­ян­ных кли­ен­тов до ин­весто­ров и ком­пань­онов.   
Судь­ба сно­ва со мной иг­ра­ет. Сно­ва пре­под­но­сит мне оче­ред­ную встре­чу с мо­им прош­лым. Нес­мотря на до­воль­но неп­ло­хое нас­то­ящее. Стол­кнуть­ся ли­цом к ли­цу с прош­лым, в ко­тором был не­под­дель­но счас­тлив, ока­зыва­ет­ся очень боль­но. Боль­нее, чем обыч­ное вос­по­мина­ние о бы­лых вре­менах в хо­лод­ной пос­те­ли. Пле­вать, что на ули­це уже ле­то! Пос­тель все рав­но хо­лод­ная без Не­го! Но в гру­ди ще­мит не от­то­го, что он здесь при­сутс­тву­ет, а по­тому что об­ще­ние на этом ра­уте неп­ри­нуж­денное, слов­но чу­жие лю­ди ни­чем друг дру­гу не обя­зан­ные! Свет­ские бе­седы о по­годе и кра­сивом ан­ту­раже гос­ти­ницы. А! Ещё и об удач­ном её мес­то­поло­жении сре­ди при­роды в це­лом.   
Чан­Мин, ко­неч­но, счас­тлив лю­бовь свою встре­тить. Смы­лись уже ку­да-то вдво­ём с Джун­Су. Да и ме­ня с не­вес­той ос­та­вили в по­кое все серь­ез­ные гос­ти, жаж­ду­щие спле­тен о на­ших с ней даль­ней­ших пла­нах. Пос­ле мо­их от­ве­тов о том, что ра­но что-то пред­ска­зывать, всех их как ру­кой снес­ло. Кро­ме её под­руг, ак­тивно в ме­ня глаз­ка­ми стре­ля­ющих.  
Я ре­шил уй­ти в но­мер. Слиш­ком тос­кли­во на­ходить­ся сре­ди свет­ской тол­пы, фаль­ши­во улы­бать­ся и всем кла­нять­ся! Ха­Ну я ос­та­вил в ком­па­нии этих са­мых «под­руг». Пусть вор­ку­ют, лишь бы ко мне не по­лез­ли! Пе­редо мной от­кры­лась дверь лиф­та, и из не­го вы­шел брат с Джун­Су. Но внут­ри ос­тался один че­ловек. Че­ловек, от ви­да ко­торо­го моё сер­дце про­пус­ти­ло удар. Юн­Хо. То­же сле­ду­ет на­верх. Чан­Мин на нас по­косил­ся нас­то­рожен­но, но ушел в сто­рону, ког­да я, все же, ре­шил­ся вой­ти в зак­ры­тое прос­транс­тво, поз­во­лив се­бе ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с Юн­Хо. Тот да­же сло­ва не ска­зал, не по­шеве­лил­ся. Как сто­ял с ру­ками в кар­ма­нах брюк, так и ос­тался, лишь хо­лод­ным взгля­дом по мне сколь­знул.  
Я при­вык в шко­ле его ви­деть при гал­сту­ке и пид­жа­ке, но сей­час он выг­ля­дит в чер­ном стро­гом кос­тю­ме по-дру­гому. Как-то бо­лее ха­риз­ма­тич­но и ве­личес­твен­но, что ли. Ин­ди­виду­аль­ность ка­кая-то под­чер­кну­та. Юн­Хо не­нави­дит стро­гие кос­тю­мы. Но сей­час он чувс­тву­ет се­бя до­воль­но уве­рен­но. Как-то не­уло­вимо си­лой и властью от не­го ра­зит. Я в та­ком ра­кур­се его ещё и не ви­дел. Пра­виль­но, он же нас­ледник очень круп­ной ком­па­нии, при­ложив­шей не­мало уси­лий для за­щиты лич­но­го прос­транс­тва по­сети­телей и ох­ра­ны это­го ку­рор­та.   
— Я ушел из го­нок. Сов­сем, — приз­нался я, как толь­ко дверь лиф­та зак­ры­лась. Не знаю по­чему, но мне важ­но, что­бы Юн­Хо об этом знал.  
Он удив­ленно на ме­ня по­косил­ся:  
— Ты же го­ворил, что лю­бишь гон­ки? По­чему?  
— Ты ска­зал ос­та­вить их, ес­ли это из-за Ха­Ны. Ес­ли по­думать, то я из­на­чаль­но из-за нее три­алом и за­нял­ся. Сей­час мне уже не важ­но ее мне­ние. — Айш! Те­лефон в шта­нах виб­ри­ру­ет! _«Вы од­ни. СМ»._ Ко­роте­неч­ко так от бра­та. Я ма­шиналь­но на ка­меру ви­де­онаб­лю­дения взгля­нул. Ма­ячок по­тух. Имен­но это Чан­Мин и имел в ви­ду. За­чем он ох­ра­ну под­го­ворил? Бла­гос­ловля­ет ме­ня на мир­ное ре­шение воп­ро­са или на­обо­рот, спо­собс­тву­ет, что­бы мы, на­конец, унич­то­жили друг дру­га без лиш­них сви­дете­лей? — У ме­ня пло­хо по­луча­ет­ся ста­рать­ся, ес­ли нет сти­мула. — По­жалуй, те­лефон мож­но уб­рать об­ратно в кар­ман. — Раз­ве что с то­бой сра­зить­ся, но я и на этот раз те­бя обой­ду.  
— Не будь так са­мо­уве­рен, — стро­го пре­дуп­ре­дил Юн­Хо, хо­лод­но взгля­нув на ме­ня. Ох! Аж до кос­тей оз­но­бом про­бива­ет!  
— Что я слы­шу! Юн­Хо за­гово­рил мо­ими сло­вами! Я вы­иг­рал у те­бя три ра­за! — Я на паль­цах по­казал, а за­тем на «СТОП» быс­тро на­жал. А Юн­Хо смот­рит на ме­ня не­от­рывно. Хо­лод­ный та­кой взгляд. Ле­деня­щий. Ка­жет­ся, да­же к раз­борке на ку­лаках го­тов. — Еще и мой брат тво­его обо­шел с раз­ни­цей в три оч­ка! — в сте­ну вжал­ся под мо­им на­пором, от­сту­пив на шаг на­зад по­даль­ше от мо­ей аг­рессии. — И это не счи­тая то­го ра­за, ког­да я под­дался! А! На мо­ей же по­пе сто­ял твой за­сос — «знак лич­ной собс­твен­ности»!.. Это бы­ла очень злая шут­ка, Юн­Хо! — по­косил­ся на мою ру­ку нас­то­роже­но, ко­торая воз­ле его ли­ца в ту же сте­ну упер­лась.   
Чёрт... я от его губ взгляд отор­вать не мо­гу. Пря­мо маг­нит. Ро­зовые, пух­лые... Влаж­ные... А еще я чувс­твую его сбив­ше­еся ды­хание на собс­твен­ных ус­тах. Ка­кое за­бытое чувс­тво... Он все глуб­же ды­шит, осо­бен­но это про­яви­лось, ког­да я кон­чи­ком но­са к его но­су кос­нулся ле­гонь­ко. Гос­по­ди, моё соз­на­ние и са­мокон­троль стой­ко уп­лы­ва­ют. Тут еще и Юн­Хо свои гу­бы слег­ка при­от­крыл.   
Ох! Мяг­кие... мяг­кие гу­бы... Соч­ные... Как же дол­го я не имел воз­можнос­ти при­кос­нуть­ся к ним! У ме­ня са­мого ды­хание пе­рек­ры­лось. Не­тороп­ли­во сми­нать его ус­та — это та­кая по­забы­тая рос­кошь. Од­ну за дру­гой. Бо­же, я хо­тел бы, что­бы этот миг не прек­ра­щал­ся! Хоть Юн­Хо и не­уве­рен­но сей­час мои гу­бы в от­вет смял. Не­силь­но, плав­но так вдоль сколь­знул.   
— Кста­ти, ты не вы­пол­нил свою уг­ро­зу...  
— Ка­кую? — удив­ленно в гла­за мне пос­мотрел.  
— Что я твою мет­ку бу­ду каж­дый день на сво­ей по­пе но­сить. По­ка кто-ни­будь из нас не ум­рет. Сов­рал? — Ох! Чёрт! Это пыт­ка раз­го­вари­вать в та­кой си­ту­ации! Он сно­ва свои ус­та мне навс­тре­чу от­крыл. Гу­бы мои смял в от­вет. Чуть силь­нее, чем пер­вый раз. Бо­лее эмо­ци­ональ­но. Бо­же... Как же вкус­но...  
— Ты ска­зал ис­чезнуть из тво­ей жиз­ни, — пос­мел прер­вать по­целуй, еще и го­ворит та­кие страш­ные ве­щи!  
— Я ни­ког­да те­бе это­го не про­щу! То­го, что ты так лег­ко ос­та­вил ме­ня! Я же твоя кук­ла! Ма­ри­онет­ки не уп­равля­ют кук­ло­водом! Я от­ча­ян­но ждал, ког­да же ты на­рушишь все барь­еры! Вспом­нишь обо мне, сво­ей сло­ман­ной кук­ле!.. — без соп­ро­тив­ле­ний язык мой впус­тил. И от­ве­ча­ет с той же страстью. Вок­руг мо­его об­ви­ва­ет сво­им язы­ком, тол­ка­ет­ся, трет­ся... Мок­ро... Го­рячо... Чёрт! Кто-то лифт выз­вал! Я да­же прер­вать по­целуй сил не имею. Но до кноп­ки «СТОП» все же до­тянул­ся. Ох! Он еще и впус­ка­ет мой язык так глу­боко! Ды­шит шум­но, да­же в гу­бы мне всхлип­нул.  
— Прек­ра­ти, — хрип­ло про­тянул он, отор­вавшись от мо­их губ.  
— По­чему?  
— Все кон­че­но, ДжеД­жун.  
— По­еха­ли на пик­ник, как ты хо­тел? — гу­бы рас­кры­тыми дер­жит, рас­слаб­ленны­ми, мне лег­ко их сми­нать сво­ими ус­та­ми, но он не хо­чет от­ве­чать на мой по­целуй.  
— Для это­го у те­бя есть Ха­На, — но от по­целуя мо­его все же он не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, воп­ре­ки сво­им сло­вам. — Ты дол­жен ба­ловать свою не­вес­ту.  
— Я зап­ла­чу ей не­ус­той­ку за раз­рыв кон­трак­та. Юн­Хо... — ох, Бо­же! Ка­кие гу­бы! Я же го­лодал по ним! Он не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся то­му, что я вби­раю их, да­же ког­да по­сасы­ваю, не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся. И язык лег­ко впус­тил, плав­но гу­бы при­от­крыв. Опас­ли­во, что ли, как-то. Но язы­ком не хо­чет сво­им ше­велить, ког­да я кон­чи­ком сво­его пог­ла­дил. Не хо­чет. Лад­но. Для че­го же ты ме­ня тог­да впус­тил?! В лю­бом слу­чае, у те­бя есть зу­бы, дес­ны... Нё­бо... Ще­котать нё­бо кон­чи­ком язы­ка во­об­ще кайф. Юн­Хо так всхли­пыва­ет и под­ра­гива­ет. Не вы­дер­жал, сво­им язы­ком по ни­зу мо­его сколь­знул, ко мне плав­но про­ник. Я дав­но не чувс­тво­вал его язы­ка в собс­твен­ном рту. Осо­бен­но, ког­да он та­кой не­тороп­ли­вый, лас­ко­вый. Лифт сно­ва тро­нул­ся. На этот раз по кноп­ке клац­нул Юн­Хо, при­казы­вая ка­бин­ке ос­та­новить­ся. Ме­ня к се­бе при­тянул и плав­но язы­ком глуб­же сколь­знул. Бо­же... Как я ску­чал по та­ким глу­боким тя­гучим по­целу­ям мо­его Юн­Хо... Ког­да язы­ком он ще­кочет соз­на­ние... Я хо­чу его... Все­го и без ос­татка...   
Всхлип­нул мне в гу­бы, ког­да его язык ле­гонь­ко втя­нул. Пом­ню, что ты это лю­бишь. Да­же бед­ра­ми в ме­ня вжал­ся, от­да­ва­ясь в плен мо­им гу­бам по­сасы­ва­ющим язык. Мед­ленно и не­силь­но, с пос­те­пен­но на­рас­та­ющим тем­пом и глу­биной. По­ка не ста­нет ин­тенсив­но, до бо­лез­неннос­ти, по­ка не бу­дет мок­ро нас­толь­ко, что слю­не де­вать­ся не­куда и она по­бежит по под­бо­род­ку.  
Мы опять ку­да-то едем. Юн­Хо все же отс­тра­нил­ся и на­жал кноп­ку нуж­но­го эта­жа.   
Я спе­ци­аль­но под­го­ворил ад­ми­нис­тра­тора, что­бы его по­сели­ли в со­сед­ний с мо­им но­мер. Тог­да я не пла­ниро­вал ни­чего та­кого. Воз­вра­щения на­ших от­но­шений уж точ­но, да­же обыч­но­го сек­са. Я прос­то хо­тел, что­бы он спал ря­дом, хоть че­рез стен­ку, но ря­дом.  
При вы­ходе из лиф­та, мы ра­зош­лись каж­дый к сво­ей две­ри.   
Чёрт! Ру­ки дро­жат. Я да­же маг­нитной кар­той в щель по­пасть не мо­гу нор­маль­но! А у Юн­Хо за­мок уже щел­кнул. Он да­же внутрь вой­ти го­товит­ся. На ме­ня и не смот­рит, буд­то в лиф­те не бы­ло ни­како­го раз­го­вора. Чёрт! Воз­можно, зав­тра я се­бя воз­не­нави­жу, но не мо­гу сде­лать вид, что ни­чего нет!  
Юн­Хо удив­ле­но взгля­нул на ме­ня, как я за ним тенью во­шел в но­мер и зак­рыл за со­бой дверь.  
— Трах­ни ме­ня, — са­мо со­бой выр­ва­лось. Я да­же сам от се­бя не ожи­дал.  
— Что?! — ис­крен­не ужас­нулся он мо­ему за­яв­ле­нию. Умо­ляю, толь­ко не вспо­минай о прош­лом! Не вклю­чай свои ще­нячие глаз­ки!   
— Я хо­чу те­бя. Пря­мо ту­да. Ты же го­ворил, что лич­но бу­дешь это де­лать со мной. До кон­ца мо­их дней.  
— Ты в сво­ем уме?!  
— Я... Не вы­живу... Мне это нуж­но... Что­бы жить даль­ше я дол­жен по­чувс­тво­вать те­бя... в се­бе...  
— ДжеД­жун...  
— По­жалуй­ста. Мне умо­лять? На ко­ленях? — пой­мал ме­ня, как толь­ко я опус­тить­ся пе­ред ним соб­рался. Об­ни­ма­ет. Прос­то сто­им не­под­вижно. А его сбив­чи­вое ды­хание опа­ля­ет мою ко­жу на шее. Та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то прош­ла це­лая веч­ность преж­де, чем он нес­ме­ло кос­нулся гу­бами мо­ей шеи.

**Юн­Хо**

Ког­да отец ска­зал, ку­да мы нап­равля­ем­ся, я чуть не за­дох­нулся от вол­не­ния! Джун­Су мне пы­тал­ся на­мекать, что это за пар­тне­ры у на­шей ком­па­нии, но окон­ча­тель­но мне дош­ло, ког­да я кра­соту­лю собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами уз­рел. И не прос­то его са­мого, а под руч­ку с его не­вес­той. Этой не­навис­тной до зуб­но­го зу­да су­кой.   
Это слож­но вы­дер­жать. Его взгляд дол­гий, ищу­щий. Он же нес­частен с ней. Хо­тя, ко­го я об­ма­нываю? ДжеД­жун сам го­ворил, что она ему нра­вит­ся. Чёрт! Я да­же го­ворить ров­ным то­ном с ним не мо­гу!   
А еще ка­кая-то не­чис­тая ре­шила во­об­ще ме­ня в мо­гилу свес­ти! Ког­да я в ко­роб­ке этой же­лез­ной ока­зал­ся зак­рыт на­еди­не с ку­кол­кой. Слов­но в мы­шелов­ке, две­ри лиф­та зах­лопну­лись пе­ред на­ми. Ду­мал, ум­ру, ког­да он ра­зоз­лился на ме­ня за прош­лое. Но еще ху­же ста­ло, ког­да он ли­цо свое приб­ли­зил. Я во­об­ще ду­мал, око­чурюсь от его бли­зос­ти! Тем бо­лее, ког­да он кон­чи­ком но­са по мо­ему но­су ос­то­рож­но про­вел. Кис­ло­род тут же пе­рек­рылся! Все кла­пан­ные ме­ханиз­мы сра­бота­ли, все сфин­кте­ры зак­ры­лись! Его неж­ное при­кос­но­вение к гу­бам обож­гло ме­ня. Этот про­бу­ющий по­целуй. Не­реши­тель­ный по­целуй. Та­кой вол­ну­ющий. Гос­по­ди! Он сам ме­ня це­лу­ет! Я ску­чал... Ску­чал по его мяг­ким ус­там...  
А те­перь, он ме­ня еще и об­ви­ня­ет! Сам бро­сил ме­ня ра­ди той шлю­хи, а ме­ня об­ви­ня­ет! На го­лову не на­тянешь!  
— Все кон­че­но, ДжеД­жун.  
— По­еха­ли на пик­ник, как ты хо­тел? — умо­ля­ющим то­ном про­тянул в са­ми мои гу­бы. Ку­да же де­лась его спесь? Еще и це­лу­ет ме­ня нас­той­чи­во, лас­тится. Это так ве­село? Иг­рать мо­ими чувс­тва­ми?! Ве­село?!  
— Для это­го у те­бя есть Ха­На. Ты дол­жен ба­ловать свою не­вес­ту. — А он про­дол­жа­ет. Це­лу­ет с еще боль­шим эн­ту­зи­аз­мом.   
— Я зап­ла­чу ей не­ус­той­ку за раз­рыв кон­трак­та. Юн­Хо... — Черт! Му­раш­ки по те­лу про­бежа­лись от то­го, как он мое имя поч­ти прос­то­нал мне в гу­бы.   
Он же зна­ет это, да? Зна­ет, что мне бе­зум­но нра­вит­ся, ког­да он сто­нет мое имя? Зна­ет, что это спо­соб­но под­ку­пить ме­ня в лю­бом нас­тро­ении, в лю­бой си­ту­ации!   
Гос­по­ди, по­чему он та­кой нас­той­чи­вый?! Я же не мо­гу ус­то­ять пе­ред его гу­бами. Его язы­ком, неж­но пог­ла­жива­ющим ме­ня во рту! И дес­ны, и нё­бо… соз­на­ние моё… и во­об­ще! Черт! Я хо­чу его! Вы­дох­нул бла­жен­но, ког­да я язы­ком к не­му сколь­знул… как же теп­ло… и у­ют­но… Бо­же… Это точ­но не сон?   
Ка­кая-то тварь лифт выз­ва­ла! Не да­ют по­целу­ем мо­ей ку­кол­ки нас­ла­дить­ся в пол­ной ме­ре! Как же хо­рошо… И он ря­дом… Не вы­рыва­ет­ся, не про­гоня­ет… Поз­во­ля­ет це­ловать се­бя так, как то­го я хо­чу.  
Ка­жет­ся, моя ку­кол­ка быс­тро в се­бя приш­ла. Бо­же! Что он тво­рит?! Со­сет мой язык. Да еще и так, буд­то прог­ло­тить соб­рался! Черт! Ес­ли он сей­час же не ос­та­новит­ся, то я его од­нознач­но оты­мею! Пря­мо в лиф­те! Ох! Та­кие гу­бы… мяг­кие, но так силь­но сжи­ма­ют…  
Сно­ва лифт дви­жет­ся. По­жалуй, сей­час я мо­гу это наз­вать мо­им спа­сени­ем. Ми­нутой доль­ше, и я точ­но по­терял бы го­лову. Я хо­тел бы наз­вать его сво­им, но… он уже не мой. Толь­ко в прош­лое ме­ня нас­той­чи­во вер­нул. По­хоже, этой ночью я точ­но не ус­ну. Соп­ли-сле­зы обес­пе­чил он мне до ут­ра.   
Гос­по­ди, что ж ему ней­мет­ся?! Без приг­ла­шения вва­лил­ся ко мне в но­мер. Окон­ча­тель­но ре­шил ме­ня до­бить.   
— Трах­ни ме­ня. — А вот и кон­троль­ный в го­лову.  
— Что?! — он из­де­ва­ет­ся?! Сколь­ко мне приш­лось выс­тра­дать бес­сонных но­чей из-за то­го, что не мо­гу к не­му прос­то при­кос­нуть­ся! Прос­то, мать его, при­кос­нуть­ся!   
— Я хо­чу те­бя. Пря­мо ту­да. Ты же го­ворил, что лич­но бу­дешь это де­лать со мной. До кон­ца мо­их дней, — та­рато­рит так, что я еле за мыслью его ус­пе­ваю сле­дить. Ка­кого чер­та?! Что про­ис­хо­дит?! Пря­мо ту­да?! Ту­да, где во­сем­надцать швов?!  
— Ты в сво­ем уме?!  
— Я... Не вы­живу... Мне это нуж­но... Что­бы жить даль­ше я дол­жен по­чувс­тво­вать те­бя... в се­бе... — еле слыш­но ше­лес­тят его гу­бы. Гос­по­ди, он на гра­ни, что­бы раз­ре­веть­ся.   
— ДжеД­жун...  
— По­жалуй­ста. Мне умо­лять? На ко­ленях? — Что это?! Он вниз обес­си­лено сколь­знул.   
Нес­ме­ло об­нял ме­ня от­ветно, ког­да я его под­хва­тил. Это прав­да? Не гал­лю­цина­ция? Ку­кол­ка, прав­да, в мо­их объ­яти­ях и хо­чет про­вес­ти со мной ночь? Бо­же…. Я ду­мал это­го мо­мен­та во­об­ще ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не про­изой­дет. Он же пос­ле той СМС-ки на мо­ем чем­пи­она­те но­мер сме­нил. Джун­Су, ко­неч­но, дал мне его ад­рес, но… ес­ли ку­кол­ка не хо­тел, что­бы я к не­му доз­во­нил­ся, то на­де­ять­ся на то, что он об­ра­ду­ет­ся лич­ной встре­че глу­по.   
Уз­наю аро­мат. Его ко­жа пах­нет те­ми же пря­нос­тя­ми, что и рань­ше. Еще и жил­ка на его шее так ма­няще пуль­си­ру­ет. Ох, эта неж­ная ко­жа… теп­лый… еще вы­дох­нул так ос­то­рож­но, буд­то ме­ня спуг­нуть бо­ит­ся. Да­же изог­нулся не­воль­но, гу­бам мо­им под­ста­вил­ся. Мне ли не знать, ка­ким он мо­жет быть. Он да­же в пер­вую на­шу ночь так не стес­нялся. Дро­жит в мо­их ру­ках. Мел­ко так под­ра­гива­ет, сдер­жи­вать­ся пы­та­ет­ся. А пульс все ча­ще сту­чит под мо­ими гу­бами.  
— Рас­слабь­ся… — на его ко­же му­раш­ки прос­ту­пили, ког­да я моч­ку мяг­кую воб­рал.   
Я сде­лаю, как он хо­чет. Но у ме­ня од­но ус­ло­вие: он ни­куда боль­ше не сбе­жит. Он же не сбе­жит от ме­ня? Во вся­ком слу­чае, этой ночью он бу­дет пол­ностью в мо­ей влас­ти.  
— Ес­ли ты не хо­чешь… — еле слыш­но про­тянул кра­соту­ля, по­ежив­шись от мо­его язы­ка на сво­ем уш­ке.   
— Хо­чу… Но…  
— Но? — ис­пу­ган­но на ме­ня взгля­нул.   
— У ме­ня нет смаз­ки.   
— Я, ко­неч­но, по­нимаю, что мо­гу сей­час проз­ву­чать, как из­вра­щенец… — зап­нулся. Смот­рит на ме­ня вни­матель­но, за ре­ак­ци­ей сле­дит. — В спаль­не, на трель­яже, тон­на раз­личных кре­мов, — паль­цем ука­зал на ком­на­ту за мо­ей спи­ной.   
— Приз­на­юсь чес­тно: мне еще не при­ходи­лось член кре­мом сма­зывать.   
— Схо­дить в ап­те­ку? На пер­вом эта­же есть мед…  
Ос­та­ток слов он про­гово­рил мне в гу­бы. Но я уже не раз­ли­чил, что он там до­казы­вать пы­та­ет­ся. Сов­сем от­ча­ян­ный! В собс­твен­ной гос­ти­нице лич­но смаз­ку по­купать! Ра­ди че­го? Что­бы я дис­комфор­та от ув­лажня­юще­го кре­ма не по­чувс­тво­вал?! Ку­кол­ка та­ким пок­ла­дис­тым еще не был, осо­бен­но в воп­ро­сах сек­са.   
До­воль­но быс­тро рас­сла­бил­ся в мо­ем по­целуе. Да­же сам язык мой к се­бе приг­ла­сил. Как же хо­рошо… Его ша­лов­ли­вый язы­чок про­дол­жа­ет иг­рать с мо­им кон­чи­ком язы­ка. ДжеД­жун паль­цы в во­лосы на за­тыл­ке у ме­ня за­пус­тил, и гу­бы ши­ре рас­крыл. Бо­же! Пря­мой при­зыв к дей­ствию! Пог­лубже, по­даль­ше внутрь. Ох! Как же влаж­но… го­рячо… Я точ­но ни­куда от­сю­да спе­шить не пла­нирую в бли­жай­шем бу­дущем! Вот толь­ко, но­ги ме­ня сов­сем не дер­жат. Так рас­сла­било, что я хо­чу хо­тя бы при­сесть ку­да-ни­будь.  
— Пой­дем, в спаль­ню. У по­рога мы ни­чего не выс­то­им.  
ДжеД­жун ли­хора­доч­но рас­кви­тал­ся со сво­ими туф­ля­ми, ос­та­вив их сто­ять, как по­пало. Айш! Раз­ве мож­но так с обувью, сши­той на за­каз?! Та­кие ве­щи нуж­но хо­лить и ле­ле­ять!  
Уве­рен­но в ком­на­ту во­шел, да­же рань­ше ме­ня. Но тут же за­мер в са­мом цен­тре, гля­дя на ши­рокую кро­вать.  
— Что не так? — дрог­нул, ког­да я его со спи­ны ос­то­рож­но об­нял.  
— Я да­же не це­ловал­ся ни с кем все это вре­мя, — зат­равлен­но про­гово­рил ку­кол­ка, раз­гля­дывая ло­же. Да­же не ре­аги­ру­ет на мои гу­бы на сво­ей шее. — Мож­но не го­ворить, что тем бо­лее не спал?  
— Не це­ловал­ся? А как же?.. — ме­ня, ес­ли чес­тно, уди­вило его приз­на­ние. А ДжеД­жун не­тер­пе­ливо обор­вал:  
— Ты ска­зал ни с кем не це­ловать­ся. Да мне, собс­твен­но, и не ну­жен был ник­то. Кро­ме те­бя… — пос­леднюю фра­зу он ска­зал так ти­хо, что я еле раз­ли­чил сло­ва.   
Да­же по­вер­нуть­ся ли­цом ко мне от­ка­зал­ся, ког­да я гу­бами по его ще­ке маз­нул. Та­кое приз­на­ние зас­лу­жива­ет пох­ва­лы.  
— По­целуй ме­ня, ку­кол­ка… Я ску­чал по тво­им по­целу­ям… — и не ре­аги­ру­ет да­же на то, что я ос­ла­бил узел гал­сту­ка на его шее, пу­гов­ку пер­вую ру­баш­ки рас­стег­нул. Толь­ко ды­шит час­то-час­то от мо­его ше­пота на ухо.   
Ежит­ся под мо­ими гу­бами и кон­чи­ком язы­ка на ак­ку­рат­ных за­вит­ках. Поз­во­лил мне пид­жак с плеч стя­нуть. Прав­да, от­ки­нул­ся спи­ной на мою грудь, гор­ло рас­крыл для мо­их по­целу­ев. Во­об­ще не учас­тву­ет в про­цес­се. Буд­то девс­твен­ник ту­шу­ет­ся. Толь­ко лас­ки мои при­нима­ет, да раз­де­вать се­бя поз­во­ля­ет. И то, хоть бы не ис­пу­гал­ся, ес­ли бы я вдруг ре­шил по-быс­трень­ко­му его ого­лить. Глав­ное, не­навяз­чи­вость. Ру­баш­ка от­пра­вилась сле­дом за пид­жа­ком: на пол.  
Всхлип­нул под мо­ими гу­бами на пле­че, а еще и вы­гиба­ет­ся так плав­но под мо­ими паль­ца­ми на бо­ках. Глад­кая, мяг­кая ко­жа. Од­но удо­воль­ствие сколь­зить по ней кон­чи­ками паль­цев. Ле­гонь­ко так, чтоб мою ку­кол­ку рас­сла­бить. А то он сов­сем де­ревян­ный сто­ит.   
Хо­тя, по­ложи­тель­ное кое-что есть: в его брю­ках твер­дый бу­горок вы­пира­ет. Но я по­ка ту­да не по­лезу. Он, на­конец, отоз­вался на лас­ку, ког­да я со­сочек тор­ча­щий ущип­нул. Зас­то­нал еле слыш­но. Прав­да, ла­донью ру­ку мою нак­рыл. Но не уб­рал. Зна­чит, мож­но пов­то­рить. Ку­кол­ка выг­нулся и на ме­ня мут­ным взгля­дом пос­мотрел.   
Пе­редом ко мне раз­вернул­ся. За гал­стук на се­бя по­тянул не­силь­но и в гу­бы мои впил­ся. Сми­на­ет их, по­сасы­ва­ет слег­ка. Зуб­ка­ми сколь­знул, а за­тем сно­ва воб­рал. Еще и паль­чи­ками на зас­тежках ра­бота­ет, что­бы раз­деть ме­ня. Язык мой бе­зого­вороч­но при­нял, толь­ко в гу­бы мне всхлип­нул то­нень­ко, сдви­гая с мо­их плеч ру­баш­ку с пид­жа­ком ра­зом.  
Со­сет. Бо­же! Сно­ва мой язык со­сет. Ку­кол­ка… да­же бед­ра не уб­рал свои, ког­да я воз­бужде­ни­ем вжал­ся. На­обо­рот: язык мой по­сасы­ва­ет и сво­им воз­бужде­ни­ем о мое не­силь­но трет­ся. Гос­по­ди! На­зыва­ет­ся: «Про­щай, здра­вый рас­су­док. Здравс­твуй­те, ди­кое же­лание и жи­вот­ные ин­стинкты!»   
Брю­ки с бель­ем раз­ре­шил с бе­дер стя­нуть, а за­тем еще и к мо­им ос­таткам одеж­ды по­тянул­ся. Бо­же, он мой язык точ­но прог­ло­тит ра­но или поз­дно! Сам ко мне чле­ном го­рячим при­тис­нулся. Я его еще и за яго­дицы при­дер­жал, чтоб он не на­думал уд­рать. У ме­ня я­ич­ки уже бо­лят, так хоть чле­ном о его член пот­русь.   
Ох, ка­кая же у не­го по­па уп­ру­гая, под­тя­нутая. Всхли­пыва­ет, не раз­ры­вая по­целуя, да­же мас­са­жу под­став­ля­ет­ся. Ин­те­рес­но, я мо­гу при­кос­нуть­ся? Не от­тол­кнет? Не ис­пу­га­ет­ся? Во вся­ком слу­чае, раз­дви­нуть яго­дицы да­ет­ся. Да­же еще бо­лее рь­яно вса­сыва­ет мой язык. Это бу­дет слиш­ком на­вяз­чи­во, ес­ли я все же по­ложу па­лец ему в лож­бинку? Дер­нулся. За­тор­мо­зил. Язык мой вы­пус­тил и прис­лу­шива­ет­ся. Я по­ка еще не пред­при­нимаю ни­каких дей­ствий, мой па­лец прос­то там ле­жит. Прав­да, плот­но за­жатый меж­ду яго­диц. На­вер­ное, это бы­ло ошиб­кой, лезть сю­да сей­час.  
— Ку­кол­ка… — взгляд на ме­ня за­дум­чи­во под­нял. — Не от­вле­кай­ся… — мяг­кие гу­бы сом­кну­тыми дер­жит, язык мой не пус­ка­ет, не хо­чет свою лас­ку про­дол­жать.   
Та­кого ещё не бы­ло, что­бы я в рот к не­му по­пасть не мог. Да­же во вре­мена под­со­бок та­кого не бы­ло. И на смя­тый со­сок не ре­аги­ру­ет, на по­целуи не ве­дет­ся, на об­ли­зыва­ния. Пол­ностью на мо­ем паль­це меж­ду яго­диц сос­ре­дото­чен.   
Так дол­го я ещё гу­бы ему не ли­зал. Мо­жет, он при­бал­дел, а я неп­ра­виль­но по­нял? Од­но де­ло кон­чи­ком язы­ка сколь­зить по кон­ту­ру губ, да пы­тать­ся меж­ду ни­ми ще­котать и про­тис­ки­вать­ся, а сов­сем дру­гое од­новре­мен­но по обе­им сом­кну­тым губ­кам язы­ком про­вес­ти. Я да­же за за­тылок его при­дер­жал, чтоб он не ре­шил отс­тра­нить­ся. Вы­дох­нул рез­ко. Что же это? Ему это нра­вит­ся? Нра­вит­ся, ког­да я язы­ком ве­ду по гу­бам ещё и с лег­ким на­жимом. Сно­ва вы­дох­нул, на этот раз в мои гу­бы, свои слег­ка рас­сла­бив. Те­перь мне язы­ком да­же сдви­нуть их уда­лось, но про­никать в глу­бину я не спе­шу. Мне вдруг это са­мому пон­ра­вилось. Ли­зать его вот так. У не­го член дер­нулся. Точ­но, кай­фу­ет! И для убе­дитель­нос­ти ещё раз про­вес­ти язы­ком по мяг­ким гу­бам. Ох! Он да­же рас­крыл ещё чуть ши­ре. Язык мой ждет. Хо­рошо, ку­кол­ка. Лиз­ну, раз так хо­чешь. Но по­чему я от­ры­вать­ся от его губ не хо­чу? Они вдруг та­кие по­дат­ли­вые ста­ли. Ещё ши­ре рас­кры­лись. Те­перь мой язык сколь­зит не толь­ко по его гу­бам, но меж­ду ни­ми я по­чувс­тво­вал под­став­ленный влаж­ный кон­чик язы­ка. Ох, ку­кол­ка! На­конец, поз­во­лил проб­рать­ся внутрь.   
Слег­ка зас­то­нал мне в гу­бы от то­го, что я паль­цем вход ле­гонь­ко по­мас­си­ровал. Плот­ная ды­роч­ка, сжа­тая. В про­тиво­полож­ность ей по­целуй та­кой мяг­кий, неж­ный. Но, ка­жет­ся, его вход под­да­ет­ся лег­ко­му мас­са­жу, рас­кры­ва­ет­ся по­тихонь­ку. Ку­кол­ка сно­ва мой язык всо­сал. И чем силь­нее я дав­лю паль­цем на его вход, тем ак­тивнее он вса­сыва­ет язык. Ох, Бо­же! Я его взять без под­го­тов­ки го­тов! Он же сам нап­ра­шива­ет­ся!   
— Ла­поч­ка, да­вай в пос­тель, на­конец, — ох, но я не мо­гу отор­вать­ся ни от губ его, ни от плот­ной ды­роч­ки.  
— Крем…  
— Точ­но…  
Айш! Но­ги-то в пу­тах из шта­нов и тру­сов! Так, лад­но, выс­во­бодил­ся! Кра­соту­ля то­же. На край кро­вати сел и ме­ня ждет. Так! И? Тут этих кре­мов ту­ева ху­ча! Для рук, для ли­ца, для пя­ток, лок­тей…. Ко­роче, пи­пец! Толь­ко для жо­пы не хва­та­ет!  
— Бе­ри са­мую боль­шую бан­ку и не парь­ся! — по­дал го­лосок кра­соту­ля.  
Сам вглубь кро­вати за­полз, ког­да я по­дошел к не­му. О, в по­целуе мо­ей ку­кол­ки до­бави­лось страс­ти! Охот­но гу­бам мо­им под­став­ля­ет­ся. И шею от­кры­ва­ет, и об­ли­зыва­ет­ся, ког­да с моч­кой уха его иг­раю. Ох, ку­кол­ка! Что ж ты со мной де­ла­ешь?! Под паль­ца­ми мо­ими из­ви­ва­ет­ся, ког­да по бо­кам сколь­жу ле­гонь­ко. Гу­бам мо­им навс­тре­чу вы­гиба­ет­ся, грудь под­став­ля­ет. То­нень­ко всхлип­нул, ког­да я бу­син­ку сос­ка не­силь­но всо­сал. Ох, ку­кол­ка! Я сос­ку­чил­ся. Так сос­ку­чил­ся! По сто­нам, по его те­лу… Жи­вотик под гу­бами нап­ря­га­ет. Да­же дер­нулся слег­ка, ког­да я кон­чи­ком язы­ка пе­щер­ку пуп­ка по­щеко­тал. Паль­ца­ми в во­лосах мо­их на за­тыл­ке иг­ра­ет.   
Ох, Бо­же. Это все сво­дит с ума! И то, что он не­под­дель­но ме­ня сей­час хо­чет ещё не оз­на­ча­ет, что у нас все лег­ко по­лучит­ся. Кра­соту­ля ко­неч­но по­целу­ям под­да­ет­ся, да­же но­ги ши­ре раз­вел, сто­ило мне язы­ком сколь­знуть на па­ховую склад­ку. Но мне все рав­но страш­но. На­вер­ное, страш­нее да­же, чем ему.   
Бед­ра глад­кие, сколь­зить по ним язы­ком и гу­бами од­но удо­воль­ствие. А про­меж­ность во­об­ще чис­тень­кая, без еди­ного во­лос­ка. Гос­по­ди! Не­уже­ли, он сох­ра­ня­ет эту при­выч­ку?! Его член дер­нулся, как толь­ко я мо­шон­ку его неж­ную воб­рал. Сто­нет то­нень­ко так. Пос­ку­лива­ет, ког­да язы­ком иг­раю с его я­ич­ка­ми.   
Как же дав­но я не чувс­тво­вал это­го вку­са! Он ни сколь­ко не из­ме­нил­ся! Все та­кой же пря­ный. Смаз­ка все так же по го­лов­ке его со­чит­ся. Бо­же, а ведь пер­вый раз я точ­но не был фа­натом та­ких спе­цифи­чес­ких блюд! А сей­час не прек­ра­щал бы по­сасы­вать его го­лов­ку, что­бы по­боль­ше смаз­ки мне его пе­репа­ло.   
— Ку­кол­ка, пе­ревер­нись на жи­вотик…  
— Я не хо­чу сза­ди, — ис­пу­ган­но гля­дит на ме­ня.   
Ох, он да­же в пер­вый раз ме­ня про­сил не брать его сза­ди. А пос­ле слу­чив­ше­гося уди­витель­но как он во­об­ще со спи­ны поз­во­лил се­бя об­нять. Точ­но! Он же ис­пу­гал­ся мо­его при­кос­но­вения.  
— Я прос­то при­лас­каю твою поп­ку… не бой­ся… — нес­ме­ло на по­целуй мой от­ве­тил. — Я не бу­ду те­бя брать сза­ди… прос­то хо­чу при­лас­кать… — вя­ло так гу­бы мои смял.   
Но вско­ре отс­тра­нил­ся и пе­ревер­нулся по­до мной. Ли­цом в по­душ­ку ут­кнул­ся. За­то шея от­кры­лась. О, да! Са­мое чувс­тви­тель­ное мес­то на за­тыл­ке. Я ви­жу, что нра­вит­ся. И ког­да це­лую нра­вит­ся, и ког­да паль­ца­ми гла­жу то­же нра­вит­ся. И по бо­роз­де поз­во­ноч­ной гу­бами и язы­ком в том чис­ле. Вот толь­ко сжал­ся, сто­ило слег­ка кон­чи­ком язы­ка меж­ду яго­диц лиз­нуть в са­мом на­чале, где рас­ще­лина на­чина­ет­ся.   
— Ку­кол­ка, все хо­рошо. Не сжи­май­ся.   
Бо­же мой! Ко­жа на яго­дицах та­кая неж­ная… Пря­мо по­па мла­ден­ца, чес­тное сло­во! Под не­тороп­ли­выми по­целу­ями, гля­дишь и рас­сла­бил­ся. Да­же вдоль рас­ще­лин­ки язы­ком про­вес­ти поз­во­лил. Ох, этот за­пах! Мус­кусный… Гос­по­ди, я ду­рею… Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что со мной та­кое бу­дет. Но это чер­то­во воз­держа­ние, ког­да те­бя бро­сили, а ты ни­кого дру­гого и не хо­чешь, и да­же не то, что не стоѝт на дру­гих, да­же смот­реть спо­кой­но не мо­жешь ни на ко­го вок­руг!   
Вход все рав­но сжи­ма­ет. Хоть язы­ком, хоть паль­ца­ми, хоть пал­кой! Все рав­но не впус­тит! Черт! То, че­го я бо­ял­ся, сей­час про­ис­хо­дит в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти.   
— Ку­кол­ка... — Ох! Смор­щенная ды­роч­ка, прос­то ни в ка­кую не хо­чет под­да­вать­ся лас­кам!  
— М? — да­же по­пой слег­ка под­ви­гал.   
— Ес­ли не хо­чешь, то я не ста­ну.   
— Я хо­чу. Я же сам к те­бе при­шел.   
— В та­ком слу­чае рас­слабь­ся. По­думай о ка­кой-ни­будь при­ят­ной эро­тичес­кой фан­та­зии. Же­латель­но, что­бы это бы­ло свя­зано со мной.   
— Ты не зна­ешь, о чем про­сишь! — хо­хот­нул кра­соту­ля, выс­та­вив мне поп­ку. — Бо­юсь, мои фан­та­зии не со­от­ветс­тву­ют ори­гина­лу.   
— И? Ты ме­ня пря­мо нап­рячь­ся зас­та­вил, зна­ешь ли…  
— Не от­вле­кай­ся, — Бо­же, а он ве­селить­ся про­дол­жа­ет!   
За­то рас­кры­ва­ет­ся по­нем­но­гу под лег­кой ще­кот­кой, че­реду­ющей­ся с не­силь­ным на­тис­ком. Ох, Бо­же! О чем же он за­думал­ся, что так зап­росто стал рас­слаб­лять­ся? Уже да­же и кон­чик язы­ка мо­его впус­тил. Ох, я и не на­де­ял­ся, что ког­да-ни­будь у ме­ня бу­дет шанс це­ловать эту по­пу, лас­кать ма­лень­кую ды­роч­ку, умо­ляя рас­крыть­ся для ме­ня. Ка­кая стран­ная судь­ба.   
Мой язык от­четли­во на­щупал то, че­го рань­ше точ­но не бы­ло. Ру­бец? Ох, черт! Не гру­бый, хи­рур­ги хо­рошо пос­та­рались. Но я его за­метил. Я так час­то был язы­ком в этой по­пе, что все из­ме­нения от­четли­во ощу­щаю. И да­же не от то­го, что мне из­вес­тно о слу­чив­шемся, я ведь дей­стви­тель­но чувс­твую все эти шра­мы!  
— Юн­Хо…  
— М?  
— Ты ув­лекся. Мне, это бе­зум­но нра­вит­ся, но ты ещё пом­нишь, за­чем мы здесь? Мне нуж­на раз­рядка, а твой язык толь­ко на­каля­ет об­ста­нов­ку.  
Раз­вернул­ся ко мне ли­цом, на спи­ну улег­ся. Я для удобс­тва по­душ­ку ему под яго­дицы под­ло­жил. Как пер­вый раз. Толь­ко, сей­час все нам­но­го ху­же. Тог­да он бо­ял­ся не­из­вес­тнос­ти, а сей­час у мо­ей ку­кол­ки силь­но мно­го опы­та, при этом один из них точ­но не­удач­ный! Па­лец впус­тил, но с тру­дом. По­мор­щился не­доволь­но. Ак­ку­рат­но. Очень ос­то­рож­но. Толь­ко бы он мне тут в ры­дания не уда­рил­ся от пе­режи­того! Я ви­жу, что кра­соту­ля уже нах­му­рил­ся.   
— Ку­кол­ка…  
— М?   
— Ка­кая твоя са­мая лю­бимая фан­та­зия, свя­зан­ная со мной?  
— Это не­ожи­дан­но…  
— Ни од­ной?  
— Они все толь­ко с то­бой. Зна­ешь, как де­ти, все до­роги оди­нако­во, — ух­мыль­нул­ся кра­соту­ля. Во вся­ком слу­чае, сде­лал вид, что не за­метил, как я вто­рой па­лец до­бавил. Хо­тя я ви­жу, как дрог­ну­ли угол­ки его губ.  
— Рас­ска­жи…  
— Ты за­нимал­ся ког­да-ни­будь сек­сом на сто­мет­ро­вой вы­соте?  
— Сме­лая фан­та­зия. Я бы от стра­ха уже об­де­лал­ся. Даль­ше. Где это?  
— И что­бы пол стек­лянным был. Да­же не в кро­вати, на по­лу. А под на­ми су­етя­щий­ся го­род. Ах! — вски­нул­ся рез­ко от мо­его про­ник­но­вения. Толь­ко го­лов­ка, но ку­кол­ка уже дро­жит.   
— Даль­ше…  
— И хо­чу, что­бы они ви­дели нас, ког­да под­ни­ма­ют го­ловы. — Шум­но воз­дух воб­рал, ког­да я дви­нул­ся внутрь, глуб­же. Гос­по­ди! Он та­кой тес­ный! Я же го­товил его! По­чему он та­кой тес­ный! Он да­же паль­цы у ме­ня на гру­ди сжал. Ут­ром точ­но ца­рапи­ны об­на­ружат­ся.  
— Про­дол­жай…  
— Са­молет.   
— Сно­ва на вы­соте. Ну?  
— А­ааа… — его ли­цо ис­ка­зилось гри­масой бо­ли, ког­да я ещё нем­но­го внутрь сколь­знул, бук­валь­но на па­ру сан­ти­мет­ров. — Где-ни­будь в ба­гаж­ном от­се­ке. Или в ту­але­те.  
— Ту­алет в са­лоне на­ходит­ся.  
— Иде­аль­но бы­ло бы.  
— Да, под­собки вбли­зи ком­нат те­бя раз­вра­тили.  
Сно­ва ры­чит от мо­их дви­жений. Я хоть и плав­но дви­га­юсь, но кра­соту­ле яв­но не в кайф. Ног­ти в ру­ки мои те­перь вон­за­ет, сколь­зит вдоль плеч. Бо­же! Я от­сю­да жи­вым не вый­ду! Но дви­жений прек­ра­щать нель­зя, он под­да­ет­ся. Ско­ро ста­нет лег­че.   
— Юн­Хо…  
— М?  
При­тянул ме­ня к се­бе. Вро­де как для по­целуя, но це­ловать не стал.  
— Я люб­лю те­бя.   
Луч­ше бы он про­мол­чал. Я уже дав­но сми­рил­ся с тем, что не ус­лы­шу эту фра­зу из его уст. А сей­час… Гос­по­ди… я да­же на его по­целуй от­ве­тить тол­ком не мо­гу. Ме­ня сле­зы ду­шат.   
— Юн­Хо…  
— Что?  
— Да­же ес­ли я за­хочу все бро­сить, не от­пускай ме­ня. Боль­ше не от­пускай.   
— Ты сей­час все это го­воришь толь­ко по­тому…  
— Секс к это­му не име­ет ни­како­го от­но­шения! Я мил­ли­он раз мыс­ленно воз­вра­щал­ся к те­бе. Я ду­мал, что «это­го» у нас уже не бу­дет. Не за­мед­ляй­ся толь­ко! — не­тер­пе­ливо вос­клик­нул ку­кол­ка, под­ви­гав поп­кой. Креп­че к се­бе ме­ня при­жал.  
Ох, Бо­же! Что он тво­рит с мо­им соз­на­ни­ем?! Я уже яв­но на под­хо­де, но не уве­рен, что моя ку­кол­ка дви­жет­ся к фи­нишу. А ведь, мне нель­зя кон­чать рань­ше не­го!  
— Глуб­же… — еле слыш­но про­шелес­тел он мне на ухо.   
Уди­витель­но не то, что он ме­ня так ти­хо поп­ро­сил, а то, что он во­об­ще ти­хий. Рань­ше ку­кол­ка кри­чал во все гор­ло, а сей­час мне да­же не по­нят­но хо­рошо ему или нет… Или по­нят­но? Он сод­рогнул­ся, за­каты­вая гла­за. Все ещё при­жима­ет ме­ня к се­бе.  
— Нет! — вос­клик­нул он, ког­да я свой член пуль­си­ру­ющий из не­го вы­нуть пы­тал­ся. — В ме­ня…  
— Но… Ах! — Черт! Я да­же и пос­по­рить не ус­пел! По все­му те­лу вспыш­ка по­кати­лась!  
Гос­по­ди! Ес­ли это сон, то я не хо­чу про­сыпать­ся! Ни­ког­да.  
  


**Что-то вро­де эпи­лога**

  
**ДжеД­жун**

  
— Ми­лый, что ты ищешь? — в компь­юте­ре по ка­ким-то сай­там ла­зит уже боль­ше ча­са. Хо­рошо, хоть за­метил, что я ста­кан с со­ком воз­ле не­го пос­та­вил.  
— Мес­то, где нас смо­гут рас­пи­сать. Быс­тро и без воп­ро­сов, — за­дум­чи­во про­тянул Юн­Хо, не от­вле­ка­ясь на ме­ня. Пос­леднее вре­мя с его чувс­твом юмо­ра что-то не то.  
— О чем это ты? Ну, и шут­ки!  
— Я серь­ез­но, — с мес­та встал и ко мне по­вер­нулся. Бли­же по­дошёл, да­же за ру­ку мяг­ко взял. — По­еха­ли в Гол­ландию?  
— По тюль­па­нам сос­ку­чил­ся? Сей­час не се­зон.  
— Ку­кол­ка, да­вай уза­коним на­ши от­но­шения, — ещё и смот­рит на ме­ня та­кими глаз­ка­ми ще­нячь­ими!  
— Юн­Хо, это как-то... Мы же в Ко­рее жи­вём... У нас и в биз­не­се все хо­рошо. Да­же с ну­ля на­чинать не приш­лось, сли­яние бы­ло. Чем те­бе не за­кон­ные от­но­шения?   
— Мы вмес­те боль­ше двад­ца­ти лет! В ОД­НОЙ ПОС­ТЕ­ЛИ боль­ше двад­ца­ти лет! У нас двое де­тей! Под­рос­тки уже! По­еха­ли! Это да­же не уди­вит ни­кого! Чёрт, ку­кол­ка, ты ме­ня расс­тра­ива­ешь сво­ей не­реши­тель­ностью!  
Ро­дите­ли от­ча­ян­но хо­тели вну­ков, приш­лось об­ра­щать­ся к сур­ро­гат­ным ма­терям. Я да­же и не жа­лею. На­обо­рот хо­рошо, что есть два ча­да в до­ме. Стар­ший сын Юн­Хо, млад­ший - мой сын. Мы ещё ду­мали над усы­нов­ле­ни­ем, но слиш­ком мно­го во­локи­ты с од­но­полы­ми па­рами. Стран­но во­об­ще да­же, что у нас у обо­их сы­новья ро­дились. Мне во­об­ще ска­зали, что двой­ня бу­дет, и оба ре­бен­ка де­воч­ки.   
— Зна­ешь, что?!  
— Ну? — грус­тно взгля­нул на ме­ня.   
— По­еха­ли!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дочитал вплоть до этой строчки))  
> 99% текста данного фика написаны в мобильном телефоне...   
> 05.12.2013 — 29.01.2014
> 
> Жду отзывов))


End file.
